Treinta días
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Lo sentenciaron 30 días a trabajar con un exquisito modelo, pero no esperó que la vida se le complicara tanto,una cosa era vivir con él, pero otra muy distinta era ser su pareja,¿Podría sobrevivir a un hombre, que así de odioso es de irresistible?. HK 31
1. Basquetball y fotógrafos

_**Treinta días**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **

Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad del gran mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los uso como una mera forma de expresarme.

**_Advertencias:_**

Universo alterno, manteniendo las personalidades de los personajes. Sólo que Hiei hablará más de tres palabras en este fick; ¡¡gracias de antemano por leer!!

* * *

.

**Capítulo I**

**_"Basketball y fotógrafos"_**

**_._**

Las luces del gimnasio le dieron de seco en la piel y en sus ojos carmín, provocando que poco a poco fuera sudando más de lo normal y que aquellas gotas cristalinas que descendieron por su cuerpo le hicieran verse más atractivo.

-¡Hiei!- al escuchar su nombre apresuró el paso dentro de la cancha, boteando, y evadiendo a sus contrincantes.

En esos momentos el aire le era demasiado escaso y el dolor que se formaba en sus piernas luego de noventa minutos de partido se asemejaba al filo de la punta de una aguja en el momento en que te colocan una inyección. El choque eléctrico que este dolor le provocó en su cuerpo no podía siquiera compararse con los cuarenta y cinco minutos de entrenamiento que su "tutor" Urameshi Yusuke le obligaba a realizar todos los días, cada tres horas con sus compañeros de equipo. Como odiaba cuando llegaban esos cuarenta y cinco minutos, mejor dicho, detestaba el momento de los entrenamientos, tener que recorrer kilómetros seguidos por el estúpido silbato del entrenador le sacaba de sus casillas. Peor aún era estar al lado de sus "buenos para nada" compañeros que sólo estaban en la liga por el buen físico y la buena propaganda que tenían.

Eso no fue lo que esperó encontrar cuando ingreso a la liga de basquetball profesional.

-¡Enano pásala!-sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer aquella voz.

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con el "oh gran kazuma kuwabara", debía aceptar que era muy alto en comparación con él, y que le era mucho más sencillo realizar buenas canastas.

_-Lo alto lo tiene de tonto-_pensó, enseguida cruzó cerca de él, bien, si no le pasaba el balón tenía dos opciones. La primera era intentar hacer un acto suicida a lo largo de la cancha, para encestar él mismo y que le cobraran un faul. O simplemente lanzársela a otro compañero.

-¡Hiei!; ¡qué estas haciendo!; ¡pásala a Kuwabara!- la voz de Yusuke le indicó exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

_El acto suicida._

Yusuke Urameshi llevó su silbato hasta la boca, bien podía hacerlo sonar y pedir que cambiaran a Hiei por otro jugador, pero no le convenía para nada en esos momentos.

Llevó su mirada hasta el fondo del gimnasio.

_Repleto._

Y al marcador colgado frente de sus ojos chocolate.

_70 contra 71_

-¡Cielos y ahora se le viene a subir los humos a la cabeza!; ¡maldita sea Hiei, si vas a pasar el balón pásala ahora!-

La voz del entrenador le llegó hasta los oídos.

-Si tú quieres- Dobló, boteando el balón y apresurando el paso de sus piernas.

Cuando llevó su vista hasta el fondo de la cancha contempló la cantidad de "enemigos" y "aliados buenos para nada".

-_Dos enemigos y un aliado-_ se dijo, pensando la mejor manera para poder llegar lo más rápido posible hasta el aro. No le interesaba escuchar los gritos de kazuma quejándose de que tendría que haberle pasado el balón cuando cruzó al lado de él. Lo que en ese momento le interesaba era quitarse de encima al idota de Sensui que lo estaba marcando.

-No pasarás peque-

Fulminó su mirada con la de él.

Sus ojos Rojos contra esos orbes azules.

-¿Eso crees?-

Enseguida le dio un bote al balón y cruzó por debajo de los brazos del azabache.

_Siempre el ser pequeño te deja una ventaja._

-¡Maldito enano!; ¡Mitsui marca al uno!- gritó, no podía darse el lujo de no marcar al número uno del equipo.

Por que por más pequeño que fuera por algo era el capitán.

-¡Con un demonio Sensui, lo dejaste ir!- Mitsui ya tenía suficientes problemas defendiendo como para más encima tener que marcar a un jugador más.

-¡Iski!; ¡marca al pequeño!- al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros, el número cuatro, Iski dirijo su mirada hasta los diferentes jugadores. Cuando le vio corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegando hasta el otro extremo de la cancha. Si le impedía llegar en unos segundos serian los campeones nacionales en la liga.

_Y si no…._

-Ni quiero pensar en lo que nos harán-

Llegó, marcando al número uno de frente.

Hiei le clavó los ojos.

-¿Y qué pretendes?-

-No la lanzarás-

-Eso veremos-

El capitán miró rápidamente su alrededor. Sólo un aliado estaba cerca de él y tenía que ser justo Kuwabara.

_-Me arrepentiré de esto-_

-¡Deforme!- lanzó el balón

Los ojos pequeños del gigante visualizaron la pelota cuando Hiei le dió el pase.

-¡Ahora yo el gran Kazuma Kuwabara, Jugador de la liga les llevara al titulo nacional!-

-¡Cállate idiota, lánzala antes que te la quiten!-

-¡No tienes que gritarme enano!-

Comenzó a correr, boteando y defendiendo el balón a toda costa. El ambiente en sí era terrible, si bien nunca fue uno de los mejores jugadores, para él era mucho peor si fallaba el tiro.

_Por que Hiei le sacaría los ojos._

-¡Cómo puedes tener un hermano tan cruel mi preciosa Yukina!-

Haber dicho esa frase le desconcentró, aunque hubieran sido por tres segundos.

-Demasiado lento deforme- el capitán se movió ágil seguido por Sensui.

-¡¡Oye!; ¡no le puedes quitar el balón a tu compañero enano!!-

-Como si eso me importara-

Se acercó hasta el aro, y saltó.

-¡Canasta por parte del invicto capitán Jaganshi!- los gritos del "locutor" llenaron el espacio en el gimnasio, acompañado de los miles de gritos de las fanáticas del capitán. En seguida Hiei dejó de correr, necesitaba respirar y tenía demasiada sed.

_El capitán levantó la vista y los clavó en los ojos de Sensui._

-No vuelvas… a decirme peque-

* * *

**-Pasillo de la empresa de moda "American Idol"-**

-¡Apresúrense!; ¡apresúrense!; ¡debemos organizar los comerciales, las sesiones de fotos!- la señorita Keiko Yukimura estaba más que harta de tanto papeleo.

_Giras, revistas, y problemas con los modelos._

Si no convencía alguno de los integrantes de la liga de basquetball para hacer su próximo comercial estaba segura que Koenma no le dejaría ir a Francia a la reunión de diseñadores de la semana de invierno.

-¡Botan, tráeme un vaso de agua! -su voz le recorrió la piel a la asistente de cabello azul, la chica le miró y en seguida salió en busca de su refresco.

Keiko era tierna y muy amable, pero cuidado cuando la hacen enojar. Su mal humor era muy conocido en todas las empresas de farándula.

_-Si no esta listo considérate despedido-_

_-Cariño, debes cambiar esa expresión-_

_-¡No, no y no!, las rosas no se deben mezclar con eso-_

Pero, por algo era la diseñadora de marketing más solicitada de Tokio.

Bajó su vista, esperando que llegaran las siete de la tarde para poder irse a su departamento, para cenar con su novio.

-_En estos momentos Yusuke necesito que me abraces_- se lamentó.

-Keiko, tu vaso de agua-

Se giró, no tenía que desquitarse con Botan por la incompetencia de los modelos ni de los diseñadores de vestuario, ella no era su esclava.

-Perdona Botan, no quiero que mi mal humor te contagie-

-¡Descuida!, ya verás que la exposición saldrá bien Keiko-

Aquellas palabras le sacaron un peso de encima. Al respirar sintió como cuatro años de trabajo habían salido de sus hombros.

-¿Y el fotógrafo?-

La chica de cabello azul le miró un instante, y enseguida le entregó una carpeta de tonos ocre.

-Quería que tú misma lo seleccionaras-

-¿Qué tenemos aquí Botan?- los ojos de la castaña se apoderaron de la carpeta, pasando por cada una de las imágenes que esta contenía.

-Algunos recién están titulados, pero son muy buenos, te lo aseguro Keiko-

_La castaña sonrió._

-No importa cuan buenos sean si no puede llevarse bien con el modelo-

Aquellas palabras le infundieron algo de miedo a la azulita, sintió como por poco el corazón se le salía por la boca.

-¿A quién…quieres de rostro este año Keiko?-

La morena se rió.

-¿Quién crees que es perfecto para despedir a cuanto fotógrafo se le ponga en frente?-

Los ojos de Botan la miraron con algo de seriedad.

-Dudo que él quiera hacer los comerciales Keiko-

La asistente tenía razón. _Pero ¿Qué podía perder?_

-Ningún otro jugador es el más indicado Botan- Cerró la carpeta de golpe luego de escoger al fotógrafo. –Hiei Jaganshi, será nuestro rostro este mes-

* * *

**-Estadio de Tokio-**

Cuando escuchó esos gritos un gran alivio se apoderó de su cuerpo. Por supuesto que nunca lo expresaría.

-Hn, típico-exclamó.

-Buen juego Hiei-la voz de Yusuke le volvió a la realidad, y le obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pensabas?; ¿qué le dejaría tirar al deforme?-

-Jamás se me cruzó ese pensamiento Hiei-

-Hn-Levantó los hombros antes de dirigirse hasta las duchas.

-Hiei; ¿no piensas quedarte?-las palabras del entrenador le detuvieron.

No era que no quisiera quedarse, lo que él pretendía era "alejarse" de los reporteros y los fotógrafos.

_Odiaba tener que siempre posar para ellos._

Odiaba aparecer en revistas, y tener que luego hacer comerciales de zapatillas, camisetas y cuanta cosa le pidiesen patrocinar. Sus ojos se clavaron en los chocolates de su entrenador, por un instante los vio demasiado brillantes.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.

_Y lo que más detestaba era las conversaciones en dobles sentidos._

-Una foto Hiei-

-Estas loco Yusuke-

-Vamos no todos los días se obtiene el título nacional, Jaganshi- Cuando Yusuke le hablaba por su apellido, no había forma de decirle que no. Por el apellido era la manera en que él les recordaba que eran sus jugadores.

_Y que si él les pedía algo debían hacerlo._

-Espero que me dejes jugar en el campeonato que viene-

-Te daré más que eso – la sonrisa juguetona del moreno le recorrió la piel, por un segundo estuvo tentado de hacerle una pregunta.

¿Pero que pensaría éste si le decía que su mejor jugador era homosexual?

-_Trágame tierra-_

_

* * *

_

**-Sala de juntas de "American Idol"-**

Las luces de colores adornaban la pasarela que auspiciaba la _"fragancia Nocturna_", el nuevo estilo de vestuario y perfumes, diseñados por el mismo Karazu Mié llene. Las ropas negras con plata incrustadas, las rosas con cadenas, los diferentes estilos de collares y cortes de cabello debían ser escogidos exclusivamente por él.

-A sí que quieres al peque- los ojos violetas le miraron, desde los pies hasta a la cabeza a la morena.

-Por supuesto, no podría pensar en nadie mejor que él-

-Está bien, necesito que me traigas unas fotos suyas, para escoger sus colores-

- Ya envié a un fotógrafo-

-¿Hace cuanto?-

-Hace unos veinte minutos después de hablar con Botan-

-¿Y si se niega?- sus orbes amatistas se cerraron, no podían darse el lujo de depender de un jugador-.

-Había pensado… en Kurama-

Cuando escuchó esas palabras sus labios se abrieron un poco, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba aunque él no fuera de esas personas que les importa los demás.

-No te lo permitiré-

Pero después de tantos años de trabajar con aquella mujer, incluso los sentimientos más estúpidos terminan contagiándose.

-¿Ni siquiera una foto?- las palabras de Keiko le dejaron en blanco.

Quizás una foto era una buena idea, quizás incluso era lo que necesitaba el pelirrojo. Pero la sola idea de pensar lo que él sentiría al ver su rostro otra vez en alguna revista le ponía histérico.

-Tú sabes que él ya no puede pisar una pasarela, Keiko-

-Pero él sigue teniendo potencial- odiaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba peleando con el pelirrojo para que volviera a posar para la revista?

_-Creo que ya he perdido la cuenta-_

-Yo creo que lo que él necesita es una segunda oportunidad Karazu-

-Aunque digas eso, las heridas del alma son las más difíciles de curar-

-Nadie le discriminará en la empresa y tú lo sabes-

Karazu le miró, guardando silencio.

-Consigue al peque, pero a Kurama no me lo tocas-

Después de todo un modelo que no puede pisar una pasarela no sirve.

_-Si quisieras volver a caminar hace tiempo que lo habrías intentado, Kurama-_

Y lo peor que les puede pasar es quedar postrados a una silla luego de un accidente de tráfico.

_-Te ayudaría si me dejarás verte, Kurama-_

_

* * *

_

**-Salón de fotografía, estadio de Tokio-**

-Una más- la voz del fotógrafo le ponía de mal humor.

-¡Perfecto!, ahora gírate, necesitamos todas las poses posibles-

Llevaba exactamente una hora con su traje de basquetbolista, la maya roja y sus zapatillas blancas. Mataría luego a Yusuke por obligarle a aceptar la foto.

_-Ésta me las pagas con creces Urameshi-_

-¡Jajajaj!; ¡eres divino peque!-

Y para colmo el fotógrafo era un idiota.

-¿Cuánto falta?-preguntó, no le interesaba saber ni cuanto le pagarían por aquella hora, lo que quería era largarse a su departamento y tirarse en las frazadas de su cama.

Sin embargo aquel deseo tan simple estaba lejos de su realidad, luego venía la fiesta de premiación.

_Las cámaras, los reporteros y las modelos._

-_Genial-_ pensó irónico.

-¡Jajajaja, me encantas peque!-

La risa del fotógrafo le llegó de seco., cuando levantó la vista se encontró con un nuevo traje.

-Pruébate este-

_Grave error._

-Nadie me dice que debo o no debo usar-

El fotógrafo sintió como poco a poco una capa de sudor le recorría la frente. Las palabras de su jefa le llegaron de seco hasta el cerebro.

_-Si lo haces mal, ten por seguro que no dudara en patearte-_

¿Qué más podía hacer?, había sido amable, atento, le daba los trajes, le sonreía. Después de todo el peque no estaba nada de mal. Entonces… ¿Por qué lo estaba rechazando?

-¿Es por qué soy un simple fotógrafo?-

-No- su tono fue repulsivo.

-Comencemos de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?- le sonrió.

-Lárgate-

La sola pronunciación de esa frase le hirió la piel.

-¡Qué esperas!; ¡Lárgate! –

El Jaganshi esta harto de todas esas sonrisas falsas. Harto de los fotógrafos, de las fiestas, de los partidos.

-¡Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz!-

_Sus gritos eran tan amargos._

-¡Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan hipócritas!-

_Sus labios nunca sonreían._

-¡Disculpa!; ¡yo sólo intento hacer bien mi trabajo!-

No contó con que el fotógrafo tuviera una personalidad fuerte, ni que aquellos ojos le recorrerían de una manera lujuriosa. Sentía que ese sujeto le estaba mirando "de otra manera" cuando le tomaba las fotografías.

Le intrigaba, y le ponía nervioso.

-¡Lárgate ya, y déjame solo!-

Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento estallaría pero nunca contó que sería después de las nacionales.

-¡Tú cállate!; ¡y más te vale que poses de una maldita vez y quizás así me pueda ir!-

-No tengo por que…_idiota_-

_Eso gatilló al fotógrafo._

-Nadie me trata de idiota-

Cuando pudo reaccionar sintió como la sangre le bajaba por la boca. Al contemplar aquel puño, un nudo en el estómago le provocó un malestar en su pecho.

-Infeliz- le devolvió el golpe el doble de fuerte. El fotógrafo le recibió, y enseguida escupió sobre su rostro, el azabache le miró de una manera mortífera.

_Estaba seguro que no sería capaz de controlarse._

Hace mucho tiempo que no peleaba con nadie y esta no sería la excepción.

-Llorarás como una nenita pidiéndome disculpas- exclamó el deportista golpeándole de nuevo.

-Ni aunque tuvieras todo el dinero del mundo-

* * *

**-Habitación de Shuishi Minamino-**

_-¡Y aquí tenemos la nueva exposición de verano, con nada menos que Shuishi Minamino!-_

Aquellas palabras…

_-Su traje de noche le ha sentado de maravilla esta tarde, posando para la revista de "American idol"._

Aquella sensación…

-¡_Miren el estilo, su forma de caminar por la pasarela!-_

Aquellos recuerdos…

Y luego…

_La oscuridad se había sumido en su vida._

No sabía exactamente hace cuanto estaba soñando eso, y la verdad poco le importaba.

_-¡Los fotógrafos pelean por estar al lado de esta estrella de la moda!; ¡nunca se había conocido ningún modelo que soportara tanta presión!_

Enseguida experimentó un choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo, y luego el chasqueó de unos dedos al lado de su oído.

_-Despierta-_

No quería despertar…

No quería ver el rostro de Yomi intentando animarlo inútilmente. Lo que él quería era quedarse así, soñando, imaginándose que todo aquello no era más que una broma pesada.

Otra vez el chasqueo.

_-Despierta…Kurama-_

No pudo mantener por más tiempo sus orbes cerrados, cuando los abrió inútilmente, lo primero que sintió fue la mirada lastimosa de Yomi sobre su rostro.

_Como odiaba que le miraran así._

-Yomi- sin embargo jamás sería capaz de criticarle de algo.

-Te traje tu desayuno-

-Gracias-

Se movió de la cama, deslizando la parte de arriba de su cuerpo para recibir la bandeja.

-No te esfuerces, no es bueno-

-No me trates así Yomi, no soy un inútil-aunque odiara admitirlo en realidad necesitaba la ayuda de él.

…_No pudo soportar más…_

Algo dentro de su corazón le decía que ya no se callara, que explotara, que reventara ¡que gritara hasta ya más no poder!

-Kurama-

-¡Cállate!- la voz le salió dura, pero no fue esa su intención.

-Te dejaré sólo- en seguida el joven se deslizó para cruzar el otro lado de la puerta de aquel cuarto.

-No te vayas-

Sus palabras le llegaron de seco en los oídos.

-Pensé que insinuabas que me fuera-

El pelirrojo levantó la vista, contemplando las fachas de su mejor amigo. El cabello negro largo, los pantalones de seda y la camisa de tono vino.

-¿Cómo te ha ido últimamente?-

Más que querer saber era una manera para evadir sus sueños además… necesitaba algo con que distraerse.

-Los chicos se portan bien en la facultad-

-Nunca pensé que te titularías de profesor, pensé que te quedarías en la empresa con Keiko-

-Kurama, desde aquel accidente, no veía nada que me atará a esa empresa.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se cerraron.

Lo recordaba, lo sentía. Sentía como crujían sus piernas, como le dolían al pensar en aquellos neumáticos que le atravesaron la piel.

_El dolor, los gritos, la sangre._

-Perdóname, nunca debí pedirte ir a esa reunión.-

Sintió algo tan extraño dentro suyo, unas ganas infinitas de gritarle, de decirle que todo era su culpa, que quería que se muriera.

_Lamentablemente esa no era su personalidad._

Siempre, incluso después de dejar la carrera de modelaje debía mantener la mascarada de chico lindo.

-No te preocupes por eso-

-¿Quieres que te encienda la tv?-exclamó el moreno.

-Esta bien, me sentaría bien algo con que distraerme-

Yomi tomó el control, y le encendió. Sin embargo, no contó con que el primer canal que trasmitían era de "pasarelas", sintió algo dentro, quiso darse contra una puerta por ser tan descuidado.

_-¡Demonios, olvidé cambiar el canal el otro día!-_

Kurama se quedó viendo la imagen.

Los movimientos, los trajes, las sonrisas. Quiso llorar como un niño pequeño y perder el control de sus actos.

_Como nunca lo había hecho en su vida._

-Cambia el canal por favor-

Yomi contempló los ojos cerrados del pelirrojo, pensó que talvez estaba siendo demasiado cruel con él. Que con cada cosa que le negaba le quitaba la voluntad para seguir viviendo.

-Perdóname, por favor…yo jamás quise que te pasará algo-

El pelirrojo le miró, y le colocó su mano en los cabellos.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres ver?-

-Tengo ganas de un partido de básquet; ¿te parece?- la voz del pelirrojo le a travesó la piel.

-No te mortifiques viendo eso, Kurama- los labios de Yomi se movían lentamente.

Como le habría gustado sentirlos en su piel.

Quizás eso era lo que más necesitaba, simplemente…_una caricia._

Cuando Yomi contempló sus ojos, dejó que una bocanada de aire saliera de sus labios.

-Te pondré el partido, creo que están repitiendo el campeonato de las nacionales-

El otro llevó su mano hasta su cuello, sintiendo el palpitar de este.

-Eso sería genial Yomi-

* * *

**-Sala de Fotografía, estadio de Tokio-**

Nunca pensó encontrarse con esa escena cuando ingresó al cuarto donde se encontraban Hiei y el fotógrafo.

-¡Hiei!; ¡suéltalo lo vas a matar!- tampoco imaginó que llegaría el día donde vería al pelinegro tan histérico.

Siempre pensó que en el fondo el basquetbolista estaba mal, pero nunca para tanto.

Algunas veces se decía a si mismo que lo forzaba demasiado, o que tal vez el puro hecho de llevar el apellido de "capitán" en el fondo le estresaba aunque no se lo dijera.

Aquel chico estaba tan metido en su pelea que ni sintió cuando Yusuke le comenzó a gritar.

-¡Hiei!; ¡idiota para!-

Aquellos ojos de tono carmín estaban en trance; ¿Por qué demonios estaba golpeando al fotógrafo?; ¡que demonios había hecho él para llegar a ese extremo!

_-No quiero saberlo-_

Bien, con gritos no resolvería nada, ni haría que el pelinegro le prestara atención.

-¡Maldita sea Hiei!- le separó tan fuerte de él, que incluso fue capaz de escuchar el crujir de su brazo ante ese movimiento.

-¡Suéltame Urameshi!-

-¡Basta Hiei!-

La bofeteada que recibió fue tan fuerte…

…_Tan fuerte…_

Cuando vio esos ojos…se sintió tan pequeño y se dio cuenta de lo silencioso que se volvió esa habitación.

-Yo…-no sabía como reaccionar; ¿Qué hacer?; ¿Qué decirle a Yusuke?

Los orbes chocolates del entrenador se posaron sobre él. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, tuvo algo de miedo, pero nunca lo admitiría.

-Deberás hacer lo que te diga, mientras llamamos a una ambulancia-

-No me des órdenes, Urameshi-

El moreno estalló.

-¡No sé como puedes estar tan tranquilo Hiei!; ¡Mira lo que hiciste!; ¡te dejo una hora con un fotógrafo y casi lo matas!-

-Tú sabes que los fotógrafos me estresan-

-Pero esta vez te pasaste de la raya, y ya sabes que no me gusta que se pasen de la raya-

_Reconoció de inmediato ese tono._

-¿Qué quieres decir?- la voz del Jaganshi le hizo reaccionar más rápido de lo que creyó.

-Harás el comercial de "fragancia nocturna" y no te negarás-

-No lo haré- los ojos del pelinegro se clavaron en el moreno.

-Escoge- le fulminó con la mirada el otro.

-O haces el comercial o te saco del campeonato-

**_Continuará-_**

_**

* * *

**_

¡¡Gracias de antemano por leer!!

**Próximo capítulo:**

Capítulo II: _"Reporteros, Brandy y Modelos__**"

* * *

  
**_

.

"…_**Conozco lo mal, conozco lo vil…**_

…_**Conozco lo horrible que te has de sentir…**_

…_**Me a pena que estés saliendo al revés…**_

…_**Pero sin embargo me quedo"…**_

**_._**

-Traición-

Miranda


	2. Reporteros, Brandy y Modelos

_**Treinta días**_

**_Disclaimer:_ **

YYH no me pertenece sino al genial Yoshishirou Togashi, este fick lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo como una manera de expresarme.

**_Nota:_**

American Idol, corresponde al nombre de una película protagonizada en Estados Unidos, California, más conocido como "El ídolo americano", yo sólo he tomado el nombre.

* * *

.

**Capítulo II**

"**_Reporteros, Brandy y modelos"_**

**_. _**

**-Habitación de Shuishi Minamino-**

-_¡Bienvenidos señoras y señores al último partido de la liga nacional!-_ El pelirrojo quedó congelado contemplando aquella gran pantalla, como le habría gustado estar en aquel estadio.

_-¡Representando a China el equipo entrenado por Toguro el mayor!-_ enseguida sus ojos se posaron en el gigante, tosco y temerario.

_-¡Y aquí entran los jugadores del equipo Toguro!-_ Los gritos del público le hacían sentirse extraño, por que con cada grito recordaba su vida de modelo.

-¡_Como capitán tenemos a Sensui, atacantes Iski y Zeru, defensa Mitsui y Miyamoto!- _

-¿Cuál equipo te gusta Kurama?-la voz de Yomi le sacó de sus pensamientos, ahora que lo pensaba; ¿por que había querido ver un partido de básquet?

Se rió, recordando la primera vez que había visto un partido en vivo.

-Me gusta el de Yusuke Urameshi-

La primera vez que había visto a un jugador discutir con un reportero le había divertido tanto durante esos diez minutos que le habían dejado estar afuera luego del accidente automovilístico.

-Es un equipo excelente Kurama- la voz de Yomi estaba alegre, pero ¿por qué?

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada, es que hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablar así-

-_¡Y ahora lo que estaban esperando!; ¡el equipo representante de Tokio!-_

Cuando escuchó esas palabras se giró de inmediato para contemplar la pantalla.

_Ambos guardaron silencio._

-_Entrenados por un as de la cancha, les dejamos con ¡Yusuke Urameshi_!- los aplausos, los gritos, los carteles de fans.

Todo lo que veía en esa pantalla le trasportaba a otra realidad.

_-¡Y ahora los representantes de Tokio!-_

No supo por que pero al escuchar eso su corazón latió a mil por hora.

_-¡Como atacantes tenemos a Kazuma Kuwabara y Youko Kurama!-_ aquellos ojos dorados que poseía el último le dieron miedo.

-¡Jajjaaj! - otra vez Yomi le desconcentraba

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-No es nada personal; ¿pero no te parece que es demasiado apuesto?-

Clavó sus ojos en la pantalla. El cabello platinado largo, los ojos dorados y las uñas terriblemente crecidas.

-Debería ser actor a Basquetbolista-

-Tienes razón Yomi-

_-¡Cómo defensa tenemos a Gin y Touya!; ¡Miren que bello par, entran tomados de la mano esta pareja de jugadores!-_

-¡Que bellos son!-

-¿Te parece bello que entren de la mano?- los ojos de Yomi se abrieron y le miraron de cerca.

-Si ¿tiene algo de malo?-

-No sabía que te cayeran bien los homosexuales-

Esa expresión no le gusto para nada.

-Yo también lo soy; ¿o ya lo olvidaste Yomi?-

-Haré como que no escuché eso Kurama-

..Silencio…

_-¡Y ahora aférrense en su puesto señoras y señores por que esta entrando el capitán del equipo!-_

Se giró, respirando rápido.

_-¡Este capitán siempre tiene algo nuevo que mostrarnos en los partidos!; ¡Protéjanse Reporteros y fotógrafos por que él los odia a todos ustedes!_

-Me sorprende que sea Basquetbolista con lo pequeño que es-

-Que cruel eres Yomi-

-Así soy yo-

_-¡A si que si tu quieres una foto más te vale no decirle cosas como "peque" o "eres una lindura" por que este chico con cara de muñeca te sacará los ojos!_

-¡Jajjajaja!- Kurama se rió. Yomi le miró de cerca y a continuación le colocó su mano en la cabellera, rozándola lentamente.

-Estos sujetos siempre tiene manías Kurama-

_-¡Con ustedes el capitán Hiei Jaganshi!-_

Kurama le quedó mirando, en realidad era muy pequeño en comparación con el resto del equipo.

Sin embargo cuando ese chico se giró para mirar a la cámara del reportero, algo le llamo la atención.

Aquellos ojos estaban tan tristes… como él.

Aquellos labios no sonreían… como los suyos.

Por algo que no supo sintió lo que ese chico sentía detrás de la pantalla de televisión.

_-Es como si no fuera más que el títere de una obra-_

_

* * *

_

**-Salón de fotografía, estadio de Tokio-**

Cuando escuchó salir esas palabras de la boca de Yusuke quiso azotarse contra una pared. Yusuke le estaba ¡obligando a "hacer el comercial"!; ¿Qué demonios había hecho él para merecer ese trato?-

-Keiko te esperará mañana en la entrada de la empresa de American Idol, para entonces espero que ya no estés de mal humor- los labios del moreno hablaron rápidos y sin piedad.

-Hn- cerró sus ojos, pensando la mejor manera para "evadir" las reglas del azabache.

-Y me aseguraré de que llegues- eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué insinuaste?-

-Lo que oíste-

-No no te oí, Urameshi- estaba seguro que si no fuera su entrenador hace rato que le habría partido la cara.

-Yo mismo te iré a dejar-

* * *

**-Oficina principal de "American Idol"-**

La oficina donde se encontraba la asistente de Keiko Yukimura estaba hecha un caos. Papeles tirados por todas partes, vasos repletos de bebidas sin tomar y teléfonos que no paraban de sonar.

Estaba cansada, exhausta y sentía que se quedaría dormida sobre el respaldo de su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes oficina de la señorita Yukimura- su voz se escuchaba a o largo de la sala silenciosa, mientras sus ágiles dedos tomaban nota de todo cuanto pudiera.

-Como lo siento, pero se encuentra en una reunión; ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje?-

Sus cabellos largos los llevaba sueltos por que ni siquiera le quedaba tiempo para atarlos en una coleta.

-¿Podría repetírmelo por favor?- los ojos de la chica por poco se cerraban, si no fuera por que el teléfono estaba a cada rato sonando hace tiempo que se habría quedado dormida.

-Fiesta de festival de otoño, si, prendas de tono rojo- aquel esmalte de uñas le hacían ver más hermosa, y sus labios pequeños le resaltaban lo aniñado de su rostro.

Cuando al fin terminó la conversación al otro lado de la línea telefónica, se dio un respiro.

* * *

**-Habitación de Shuishi Minamino-**

Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban esclavizados en la pantalla de la tv que ni se dio cuenta que el teléfono de su cuarto había comenzado a sonar. Sus labios estaban casi cerrados pero sus manos estaban apretadas en la funda de las frazadas. Disfrutaba viendo el movimiento de los jugadores, y de los pases que el pelinegro realizaba a lo largo del partido.

_-¡Dios!, ¡Ahora el capitán Jaganshi nos deleita con un salto increíble!; ¡quien pensaría que este chico pudiera realizar tan grandes jugadas!_

Yomi se dio la vuelta cuando sintió que el teléfono estaba sonando.

-Kurama-

A pesar de que le habló, el pelirrojo ni le tomó en cuenta. Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a contestarlo. Pero por algo que no supo sus manos estaban sudando, y el corazón le palpitaba terriblemente.

-Diga-

En ese momento…se dio cuenta de que no debió contestar el teléfono.

_-Comunícame con Shuishi Minamino, Yomi-_

_

* * *

_

**-Bodega de American Idol-**

Karazu Mié lene se movió agitado de un lado a otro. No lograba converse de aquella estúpida llamada telefónica.

Sus ojos estaban irritados esperando a que Keiko Yukimura llegara para confirmarle lo que acababan de decirle el consejo de moda.

-No, esto tiene que ser una broma- se dijo, apretando la pequeña máquina debajo de su mano.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, por que no se había dado el lujo de encender siquiera la luz, las ventanas estaban abiertas y cubiertas por unas cortinas que el mismo había diseñado y el color de sus ojos amatistas relucían a causa de la oscuridad.

_Escuchó el crujir de la puerta y se giró de inmediato._

Allí; en medio de la penumbra la figura de la morena se clavó en sus orbes. Apretó los dientes, fingiendo e intentando mantener la calma para poder hablar con ella. Pero lo que en realidad quería era gritarle y pegarle.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Karazu- no supo como la morena le había visto en medio de la oscuridad, pero aquel tono en sus cuerdas vocales le había dejado perplejo.

-Más te vale que no sea lo que creo-

-Lo que tengo que decirte es sobre Kurama-

* * *

**-Estadio de Tokio-**

Cuando salió del gimnasio, cientos de reporteros le rodearon, las luces de las cámaras le pusieron el ánimo por el piso.

-¡Cómo se siente luego de esta polémica Yusuke Urameshi!-

-¿Cree que le darán un castigo muy severo a su jugador?-

_Las luces, las cámaras, la presión._

-No, están equivocados, Hiei tuvo un pleito con el fotógrafo pero todo esta solucionado-

-¿No le parece raro el comportamiento de su pupilo con los medios de comunicación?-

-¿Cree que el jugador padezca de algún trauma que lo haga reaccionar así?-

-_Ahora entiendo por que Hiei los detesta tanto-_

Llevó su mirada hasta el final de la larga fila de reporteros, allí, en medio de toda esa multitud se encontraba Kazuma Kuwabara esperando a que saliera del gimnasio. Cuando le vio, le izo una seña con su mano derecha y en seguida el otro le ayudo a salir de todas las manos de le acosaban.

-¡Señor Urameshi!; ¡señor Urameshi!- los gritos y las luces le ponían nervioso, y más encima ahora tenía que vérselas con el capitán que no quería obedecer sus reglas.

-Sácame de aquí Kuwabara-

-Como quieras Urameshi-

* * *

**-Bodega de la empresa "American Idol"-**

El aire en el cuarto se volvió demasiado frió. Por un momento le costó respirar, no era capaz de ver el rostro de la morena, pero mientras fuera capaz de escuchar su voz, no le interesaba verla.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme de Kurama?, Yukimura-

La voz del pelinegro le perforó los oídos, tuvo miedo al tono que Karazu Mié Llene había usado para decir esas palabras.

-Esta tarde luego de hablar conmigo ¿recibiste una llamada del consejo de moda verdad?-

-Y eso que-

-Tú sabes que quiero decirte Karazu; ¡no me vengas con estupideces!-

Era muy difícil que perdiera la paciencia, pero ya tenía suficiente con la incompetencia que había en la empresa.

-Al parecer tu fotógrafo arruinó la cita con el peque-

-No me cambies el tema-

-Y tú no me levantes el tono-

Dejó escapar una boca de aire, y apretó las manos en su falda.

-Sobre lo del fotógrafo lo resolveré después-

-Ya puedo imaginarme lo que dirán los periódicos "Fotógrafo incompetente de American Idol descontrola a un as de Tokio"-

-No me vengas con tu sarcasmo ahora-

-Sólo te digo lo que leerás mañana en los periódicos querida- la voz del pelinegro le estaba irritado, más de lo que pensaba.

-El consejo llamó a Kurama-

Sudó, y tembló al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué dijiste…Keiko?-

-Acaban de informarme que el modelo para el comercial, "tiene" que ser Kurama- las palabras de la morena le recorrieron la piel, sintió como poco a poco perdía una parte de si mismo.

_Que caía en el fondo de un agujero, sin salida y sin luz._

-¿Por qué Kurama?-

-Por que ellos lo dijeron-

* * *

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi-**

La luz de la luna se clavó en sus ojos carmines, la brisa fría de la noche se traslucía detrás de su ventana, mientras acariciaba el vaso lleno de "brandy" que estaba bebiendo lentamente. El no era de esas personas que les gustaba el alcohol, pero después de mucho rato de pensarlo decidió que lo mejor era emborracharse por una vez en su vida.

-A tu salud Urameshi- exclamó vaciando el contenido de este en sus resecos labios.

Giró su rostro, contemplando los trofeos que adornaban su habitación. Los campeonatos, las ligas nacionales y lo pequeños encuentros locales. Para él; el sólo brillo de esos trofeos le estresaban, le irritaba verlos cuando no tenía razón para quejarse.

_Sólo el estúpido orgullo que le carcomía la mente._

-Hn, esto esta bueno-

Escuchó el sonido del timbre de su apartamento, pero; ¿para qué abrir?, probablemente sería el estúpido de Yusuke diciéndole que tenía que ir a la empresa a reemplazar al reportero o pero aún que tenía que trabajar como modelo de la empresa.

-Jaganshi, sé que estas aquí- la insistencia al otro lado del aparato le hacia estallar la cabeza.

-¡Cállate!- arrojó el vaso, y enseguida contempló como se partía en miles de fragmentos.

-Hiei-

No le gustaba que le hablará con tanta naturalidad, por que le hacía sentirse débil.

-Que quieres- no sabía si era por efectos del alcohol o por que quería que le estaba hablando.

-¿Estas ebrio Hiei?-

-Genial, lo que me faltaba; ¿acaso ahora te crees mi padre Yusuke?-

-¡Abre la puerta Jaganshi!-

Ante el sonido de aquella orden no fue capaz de responder. Se sintió cohibido y al mismo tiempo un tanto herido. Cuando se percató de sus actos ya había sacado el seguro de la manija. Se encontró con los ojos chocolates de Yusuke, con aquella mirada que le ponía nervioso.

-Que-

-Deja eso- le dijo el pelinegro, refiriéndose a la botella de brandy que reposaba sobre su mesa.

-Yo bebo cuando quiero-

-Pero no mis jugadores-

El sonido de su voz era tan excitante que estuvo tentado de lamerle los labios.

-Pasa, después de todo ya me hiciste abrirte-

El moreno no le respondió, se dispuso a entrar al apartamento, dejando sus zapatillas fuera del recibidor.

El olor de la botella de brandy le llegó de seco hasta la nariz, enseguida se encontró con una faceta que no conocía del basquetbolista.

-Hiei; ¿Qué te paso hoy?- los ojos del carmesí se le quedaron mirando. ¿Qué quería saber?, no era la primera vez que Yusuke visitaba su apartamento, ni tampoco la primera vez que le veía prácticamente borracho. Tal vez fue presenciar uno de sus ataques "coléricos con la prensa".

-Hn-

-¡No me vengas con eso ahora!; ¡sabes lo que tuve que pasar hoy, arreglando una cita con la empresa para que no saliera esto en los periódicos!-

_Para él lo que decía el moreno no tenía sentido._

-Que te importa, déjalos que hablen-

-¡Me importa, porque tú me importas Hiei!-

-¡Mientes!- los ojos del azabache se clavaron en la botella luego de aquel grito.

-Déjame pasar- exclamó el carmín.

Cuando Yusuke se dio cuenta de sus intenciones se lo impidió.

-Ni creas que beberás una gota más de esta porquería-

-¿Y que harás para impedírmelo "entrenador?"- sus labios se movieron divertidos producto del alcohol.

-No sé que tienes en la cabeza, pero ya me cansé de esto- el moreno se dirijo hasta la mesa y tomó la botella con sus manos.

-Dame esa botella Yusuke-

-Ni de broma- la tiró contra la pared, dejando una mancha en el tapiz de tono crema.

-¡Genial!; ¡desahógate Urameshi!, ¡Arruíname la vida como lo hicieron tantos otros!-.

Al escuchar esas palabras se quedo en silencio, las sintió tan amargas y dolidas que no supo que era lo mejor que hacer. Dejó que una bocanada de aire saliera de sus labios antes de posar sus manos en los hombros del jugador.

-Puedes confiar en mí-

-Yusuke no sabes ni que estas diciendo-

-El que no sabe es el borracho que tengo al frente-

Por un minuto le creyó, aunque en el fondo tuvo miedo a lo que vendría después. Sintió esas manos recorrerle los hombros tan suaves y tan protectoras. El entrenador no se dio ni cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando ante sus caricias, por que para él estaba rojo por lo alcoholizado que se encontraba.

-Detente, Yusuke-

Le miró de una extraña manera, con un brillo mortífero en sus ojos carmines.

-Necesitas relajarte Hiei; ¿Qué mejor que un masaje?-

-En serio, es mejor que te detengas-

A pesar de eso, el pelinegro no quería que se detuviera, pero ¿y si se dejaba caer, si se dejaba tocar?

Yusuke se dio cuenta de que sus manos relajaban al pelinegro, pero...no le gustaba la mirada en sus ojos. Se detuvo por que el pelinegro le dijo que lo hiciera. Le quedó mirando, escuchando el latido apresurado de su corazón.

En ese momento Hiei le agarró la muñeca y le acercó hasta sus labios.

-Lo peor que pudo pasarme fue que me vieras así de borracho, Yusuke-

Urameshi no pudo reaccionar al movimiento del Jaganshi, y quedó debajo de su cuerpo en la fría madera del apartamento.

-¿Te digo una cosa Yusuke?-

El pelinegro se quedó estático, contemplando como poco a poco el otro acortaba la distancia entre sus labios.

_-Desde hace demasiado tiempo que deseo violarte-_

_

* * *

_

**-Habitación de Shuishui Minamino-**

Dejó caer el teléfono, seguido de las pequeñas gotas de sudor trasparentes que le acompañaron a causa del miedo que le embargó.

_Creyó escuchar la voz del pelirrojo preguntándole millones de cosas._

-Yomi; ¿qué tienes?- sin embargo por más que trataba de asimilar la llamada su estómago se las ingeniaba para descomponerlo en momento muy importantes.

-Yo…Kurama-

-¿Qué pasa?- los orbes esmeraldas del pelirrojo se clavaron en su rostro y él no supo como evadirlos.

-Quieren hablarte-

* * *

**-Bodega de la empresa de American Idol-**

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?...Yukimura- aquellos ojos púrpuras brillaron y enseguida sus labios se abrieron un poco dejándole ver a la morena sus brillantes colmillos.

-Te dije que el consejo llamó a Kurama, tenemos entendido que Yomi fue el que contestó, luego me llamaron a mí y me dijeron que "él" debía hacer el comercial.

-¿Por qué él?-

-Eso no lo sé, Karazu-

Eso le hizo explotar por dentro, talvez el cuarto se encontraba a oscuras, pero aquello no era un impedimento para sus piernas.

_La rabia, el odio, la impotencia._

-¡Te dije claramente que a Kurama no me lo tocabas!-el sonido de la respiración apresurada de la morena era lo que le guiaba en medio de la penumbra, enseguida sus manos se elevaron buscándole.

-¡Con que no sabes eh!-

Sus palabras le penetraron todo el cuerpo, en el momento en que Karazu Mié lene le abofeteó el rostro. Saboreó su propia sangre, pasando su lengua rápidamente por el contorno de sus labios.

-¡Maldita perra!; ¿no fuiste capaz de decirle al consejo que esta inválido?- Cuando escuchó esas palabras vislumbró los ojos amatistas sobre su rostro y aquellas manos adornadas por sus uñas largas y transparentes.

El joven de cabello negro le agarró de los cabellos castaños, y la azotó en contra del suelo.

-¡Detente Mié Llene!- su voz le penetró los oídos, pero…él no se detendría.

-Yukimura- Cuando escuchó su voz levantó la vista sólo para toparse con los labios de Karazu que se divertían ante su situación.

_-Bienvenida a tu infierno-_

_

* * *

_

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi-**

-Keiko- no supo por que esa pequeña palabra se clavó en su cerebro en ese momento, pero no tenía el tiempo para preocuparse de esas cosas.

Se sentía sucio y lo peor era que lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Te incomoda algo…entrenador?- la voz de Hiei le hizo volver a la realidad. Giró su rostro topándose con las piernas del jugador sobre su cintura y las manos del mismo que le impedían levantarse del suelo.

-Estas enfermo Hiei-

-No más que tú-

La luz de la luna llena invadió la habitación. A continuación el moreno sintió las manos del jugador recorrerlo debajo de la polera, acariciando su torso con sus finos dedos.

-Ahh- aquella pequeña acción por parte de éste le hizo sentirse excitado, aunque no se podía convencer de que fuera por las manos de un hombre.

-Hi…-iba a decir algo cuando los labios del basquetbolista le callaron la boca. Le permitió entrar, aunque no tenía ni idea por que le estaba dejando hacer eso. ¿Acaso sentía una atracción por parte del carmín o tal vez nunca se había dado cuenta de lo excitante que era tenerle cerca?

La lengua del jugador era salvaje, le recorría cada parte de su boca, mientras sus dedos acariciaban los pectorales por debajo de su polera. El jugador se dio cuenta de que el entrenador se encontraba algo tenso.

-Relájate- las palabras de Hiei le atravesaron los oídos, no supo por que un cosquilleo se apoderó de sus piernas. El pequeño cuerpo del jugador le impedía levantarse, o tal vez era que él estaba estático. Cuando sintió las manos suaves del Jaganshi rozarle los hombros sintió lo que el otro había sentido.

_Éxtasis, y lujuria._

-Hiei-

-Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre, Yusuke- los ojos de Urameshi observaron todo a su alrededor. El vaso de vidrio que se había convertido en pequeños cristales, los trofeos y la botella de brandy que descansaba cerca de él.

En ese momento sintió algo extraño.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó a Hiei, cuando vio que éste se levantaba de él.

Se giró, tratando de incorporarse. Enseguida una mano le devolvió al suelo, y aquellos ojos de color sangre le miraron con un brillo de lujuria proveniente de sus mismas venas.

-Voy por un trago y ya vuelo-

No pudo contestarle, se quedó así, en el suelo mirando el movimiento de sus caderas y de sus piernas. Sintió como poco a poco un pequeño hormigueo se adueñaba de su estómago, y se imaginó el cuerpo del otro debajo de sus pectorales. En ese instante las palabras del jugador le volvieron a la mente como un cuchillo clavándose en su espalda.

_-Estás enfermo Hiei-_

_-No más que tú-_

Cuando dejó de pensar en eso, sintió unas manos rozarle las mejillas.

-Ya volví-

-Eso veo-

Las manos del jugador tenían otra botella de brandy pero esta vez traía dos vasos en sus manos.

-Yo no bebo Hiei-

-Siempre hay una primera vez, Yusuke- volvió a sentarse sobre él.

El moreno contempló como este abría la botella y se servia un trago en aquel vaso de cristal, y como se lo bebía todo, mientras pequeñas gotitas de alcohol quedaban impregnadas en sus labios; quiso beber un poco, para emborracharse con él y así no recordar lo que harían después de eso. Cuando las imágenes del cuerpo del jaganshi se clavaron en su cerebro sintió la reacción de su propio cuerpo ante aquellos pectorales y esas piernas firmes.

_Una erección_

Se sonrojó ante la reacción que había tenido esa imagen del basquetbolista en su cuerpo. Hiei le sintió, por que después de todo estaba sentado sobre él, abrió sus ojos y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta quedar pegado en el rostro del moreno.

Le robó otro beso, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su parte baja del pantalón.

-Hiei-la voz que le salió fue tan erótica que las mejillas del otro se tornaron más que rojas.

Fue peor sentir como el miembro del jugador se erectaba sobre él, y como sus labios le recorrían, la boca, las mejillas y el cuello. Sintió calor, y el hormigueo en su estómago no le dejaba vivir, sabía muy bien lo que pasaría a continuación, tendría el maldito impulso de girar al basquetbolista y tenerlo dentro de él.

Pero…había un problema.

_En este caso él estaba siendo dominado por Hiei._

Cuando los dedos del Jaganshi dejaron de acariciar su parte baja, sus labios se movieron, y aquellos dedos suaves y pequeños bajaron el cierre del pantalón.

-Te dije que no me dieras un masaje, Yusuke- Aquellas mejillas estaban tan rojas que no pudo evitar sentir como poco a poco su corazón se le salía por la boca.

_-Desde hace mucho Yusuke, que estoy enfermo-_

_**Continuará-**  
_

_**

* * *

**_Gracias por leer esta historia, me hacen muy feliz por que es la primera de YYH que escribo, y me gustaría escribir más historias de esta gran serie luego de terminar esta.

¡¡Les dejo deseándoles unas felices vacaciones!!!

_**Gracias especialmente a: **_

_**Roseriot, Kitsune Nyx Erinea, Patonejo, Andrómeda no sainto, Neon-san, Kittywolf y CaritoJagasnhi**_

Próximo capítulo:

De rojo a verde I parte

* * *

.

…"_**Siento que estoy cayendo...**_

_**...Y que no se como Salir… **_

…_**Ayúdame antes que el cielo...**_

_**... Se vuelva completamente negro"…**_

**_._**

-Savin me-

Nickelback


	3. De rojo a verde I parte

_**Treinta días**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales:**_

A todas las personas que leen esta historia por su apoyo con mi primer fick de YYH. De verdad que me hicieron muy feliz y es gracias a ustedes que me doy ánimo para continuar escribiendo.

_**Nota Importante antes de pasar al Capítulo:**_

Debido a que este capítulo en un comienzo me había quedado de 16 páginas en block de notas, he debido cortarle en dos partes para no cansarlos leyendo tanto. Disculpen las molestias, pero por eso les prometo que la otra semana les subo el capítulo siguiente o si gustan les subo el capítulo hoy mismo, pero eso lo deciden ustedes.

* * *

.

**Capítulo III**

"**_De rojo a verde I parte"_**

**-Bodega de la empresa de American Idol-**

-_Promételo-_

Aquellas palabras…

-_Te amo, Yusuke-_

_-Prométeme que pensarás en mí cuando te sientas sola, Keiko-_

Aquellos labios…

Abrió los ojos, experimentando un dolor en todas sus piernas, el aire penetró rápidamente sus pulmones y le provocó más dolor del que tenía. No supo por que en ese momento aquellas imágenes de hace más de dos años habían llegado hasta su cerebro. Llevó con dificultad una de sus manos hasta sus piernas y las abrazó.

Pensando que era Yusuke quien le abrazaba.

_-Eres una tonta celosa; ¿sabías eso Keiko?-_

Cerró los ojos en el momento en que esas imágenes se agolpaban en su memoria, y sin quererlo unas lágrimas cristalinas descendieron por sus mejillas.

_-Si te hacen algo no dudes, y corre hasta mi-_

Apoyó su cabellera castaña en la base de la pared de aquel cuarto, en el que anteriormente había estado Karazu Mié Llene, el olor a humedad le penetró las fosas nasales y el frió que estaba impregnado en esas paredes se traspasaban poco a poco hasta su lastimada piel.

_-Te amo…Keiko-_

De inmediato dejó escapar una forzosa bocanada de aire.

-No puedo…levantarme, Yusuke- exclamó, pensando que talvez el moreno lograría escucharla sin importar en donde se encontrara. Que sería capaz de verla a través de sus ojos.

Al cerrar sus orbes recordó las malditas amatistas del diseñador y enseguida el sentimiento que se apoderó de su cuerpo le izo temblar.

-Tengo miedo…a la oscuridad Yusuke- y mientras decía esas palabras podía sentir y saborear el fluir de sus propias lágrimas que estaban descendiendo por todo su cuello, y sin embargo aquel cuarto estaba tan oscuro como cuando había entrado en el.

Hace prácticamente seis horas.

_-Bienvenida a tu infierno, Yukimura_- cuando su cerebro le repitió esas palabras se agarró los cabellos de manera lenta, pero dolorosamente.

-Basta… por favor- pedía, a pesar de que nadie se encontraba en la habitación.

_-Prométeme que pensarás en mí cuanto te sientas sola_-

Abrió los ojos, y los llevó hasta una de sus manos, y sin saber como la hizo llegar hasta dentro de su cuello. Cuando experimentó el choque metálico de aquella cadena de plata que colgaba en la base de su cuello, dejó de llorar.

_-Toma, Keiko-_

_-¿Qué se supone que haces Yusuke?-_

_-Te doy un regalo de san Valentín-_

Dejó que sus ojos chocolates descendieran por la foto del relicario, sintiendo como poco a poco todo se le volvía borroso; como el color negro se mezclaba con la luz que penetraba por la ventana, sin poder diferenciar la realidad.

-Correría hasta ti… si pudiera Yusuke- y ahí, en medio de la penumbra, la morena cayó sobre el frió piso de madera mientras sus manos aún sujetaban la cadena.

_-Te lo prometo-_

_

* * *

_

**-Departamento de Yusuke Urameshi-**

_-Yo también te amo Yusuke_- inmediatamente abrió los ojos mientras experimentaba el latir apresurado de su corazón. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que todo aquello no había sido más que un mal sueño, había deseado despertar.

-Keiko- sus palabras descendieron por su garganta y no era capaz de pronunciar otra cosa.

Vislumbró donde se encontraba, estaba recostado en su cama. ¡No estaba en el departamento del basquetbolista sino que en el suyo!; llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabellera negra, mientras intentaba recordar porque estaba en su departamento. Cuando se giró, pudo contemplar unos cabellos negros y unos orbes que permanecían completamente cerrados.

_Que descansaban recostados junto a él._

-Hiei- su voz descendió suavemente a través de su garganta, y sin embargo estaba seguro que estallaría en cualquier momento a causa del malestar que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Instantáneamente, se sonrojó cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior se adueñaron de su cerebro; aquella mirada carmín tan excitante y esas piernas tersas que se habían juntado con las suyas.

_El sabor de sus labios, de su sexo y piel._

Cuando quitó la mirada del rostro del basquetbolista escuchó el sonido de su celular, tuvo tanto miedo de levantarse de la cama. Se giró para contemplar al otro, y un sentimiento de culpa le recorrió toda la garganta.

-No quiero ilusionarte, Jaganshi, pero…a mí me gustan las chicas- se sintió más sucio, por haber jugado con los sentimientos del carmín. Cuando se levantó, un terrible dolor en las piernas le embargó de un momento a otro, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Qué…me pasa?-se preguntó el moreno, en ese momento se percató de que la radio de la habitación se encontraba encendida al igual que la televisión. No supo porque, pero se sintió igual que el protagonista que veía en la TV. Las imágenes de aquel video musical "Far Away" de Nickelback le llegaron de tal manera que por un momento sintió el dolor de aquella chica como suyo propio. Intentó levantarse, y cuando lo logró, aquel sentimiento de impotencia que había experimentado a lo largo de su sueño volvió para atormentarle la mañana.

_-Keiko-_

_

* * *

_

**-Habitación de Shuishi Minamino-**

La luz del sol penetró por la ventana de su cuarto lastimándole un poco sus ojos verdes.

-_Necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí_- cuando recordó eso, quiso lanzarse por las escaleras, y lo habría hecho si no fuera porque Yomi se lo había impedido.

-_No nos sirve otro modelo, necesitamos que seas tú Kurama, eres perfecto sin contar con la belleza que posees_- aquella voz detrás del teléfono le había dejado sin aire, con miedo y tristeza.

Cerró sus ojos, sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas a lo largo de sus mejillas.

-_Tu manager será Karazu-_

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la puerta de la habitación se había abierto. Tampoco percibió los dedos de Yomi acariciarle los cabellos, ni mucho menos las palabras que le decía por el oído. Para él cualquier cosa ya no tenía sentido, si tenía que encontrarse con el joven de ojos amatistas.

_-A mi nadie me ayudo cuando yo los necesité-_ pensó, dejándose llevar por el odio que se había estado apoderando de su pecho luego de la llamada. Y es que era tan difícil volver a esa vida, era tan difícil verse en las portadas de las revistas.

-Kurama-se giró de inmediato, al darse cuanta tarde de la presencia de Yomi. Comprendió lo que pasaría a continuación, y los recuerdos de su antigua vida le llenaron la memoria.

-Te tienes que ir ahora-

* * *

**-Departamento de Yusuke Urameshi-**

-No por favor - dejó que las palabras salieran solas por su boca, mientras sentía que el dolor de sus piernas se intensificaba y que ni siquiera sería capaz de mantenerse en pie.

_-Lo siento mucho…Yusuke, yo… hice lo que pude por ella_- se quedó en shock, estático, sintiendo tantas cosas acumularse que no sabía exactamente que responder. Simplemente dejó caer el celular, al igual que sus piernas. Experimentó como por primera vez en toda su vida nada tenía sentido, ni los partidos, ni sus aventuras; ni él mismo.

-Keiko; ¡Keiko!-perdió de una manera el control tan rápidamente, de una manera los movimientos de las manos o de la boca, que enseguida, con furia se pasaba las yemas de los dedos por sobre la cabellera azabache y se mordía los labios con los dientes frontales de su dentadura.

-¡Demonios, maldita sea!-

_-Estaba inconciente cuando la encontramos-_

-¡Keiko!-

-_Alguien la apuñaló tres veces en el estómago, y osó romperle las piernas-_

-¡Maldita sea!-

_-¡No creo que se salve Yusuke!-_ aquella voz estaba igual que él, colérica, sufriendo.

_Dolida y lastimada como él._

Pudo presenciar como una gota de sudor le bajaba por la frente despejada; en ese momento experimentó algo tan extraño, creyó e imaginó que se ahogaba en un gran y oscuro mar. En ese momento, en que sólo escuchaba el tic de la manecilla del reloj y en que sólo eran perceptibles los latidos de su corazón, experimentó como cientos de imágenes distintas osaron adueñarse de su mente.

_-Eres un tonto Yusuke-_

_-¡Yusuke déjame, bájame ahora a la cama!-_

Creyó que moriría de sólo sentir aquel miedo en su corazón.

_-¡Eres un idiota Urameshi!-_

Y entre más intentaba mantenerse tranquilo un hilo de sombras se iba adueñando de su razón, de su cordura, de su alma que había estado protegiendo durante muchos años.

_-Te prometo que correré hasta ti si me pasa algo-_

-El que tiene que correr hasta ti, soy yo Keiko-

* * *

**-Afueras de la residencia Minamino-**

Sus ojos verdes vislumbraron la imponente limusina, y la silla color plata que se clavó en su cerebro.

-Bienvenido a nuestro mundo otra vez, Shuishi Minamino-

-No me trates tan cordial, Fujimi- su voz penetró tan rápido en los oídos de aquel hombre que no podía creer que tuviera el valor siquiera de haberle dicho eso.

-Espero que este tiempo de descanso para ti, haya sido beneficioso-

-Tú no sabes nada-

Cruzaron sus miradas, en el momento en que Yomi le ayudaba a subir al vehículo.

-Quieto- Yomi levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Fujimi. -No toques al modelo- la sonrisa sarcástica del hombre quedo impregnada en el otro.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- los ojos verdes de Kurama amenazaron a Fujimi.-Si le haces algo, las pagaras caro-

-¿Y qué puede hacer un invalido en mi contra?- la sola pronunciación de esa frase le dejó en silencio. ¿En que momento había creído que podría enfrentarse a él?; ¿qué podría hablarle con la autoridad que tenía antes del accidente?

-Así es mejor, pórtate como un buen niño-

Enseguida el joven cerró la puerta del vehiculo y este comenzó a moverse. El rostro del pelirrojo quedó impregnado en la ventana, contemplando los ojos azules de Yomi antes de perderlos de vista.

_-Me siento prisionero en mi propia vida-_

_

* * *

_

**-Afueras de la residencia Urameshi -**

Había hecho de todo para detenerlo, pero no había logrado siquiera calmarlo.

-¡Yusuke!- había abierto sus ojos carmines en cuanto escuchó sus gritos, y creyó que perdería una parte de su alma cuando lo vio desecho en el piso del departamento.

Se arañó con sus propias uñas para experimentar un dolor que le hiciera reaccionar. ¿Qué haría ahora?, llevaba corriendo detrás de él desde hace mucho rato, y poco a poco sus pulmones amenazaban con detenerse en cualquier momento, y lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con él mismo, cuando lo único que le importaba era cerciorarse de que el moreno llegara sano y salvo hasta el hospital.

-¡Urameshi!- a pesar de que gritaba, el moreno no se detenía, ni siquiera volteaba a mirarlo.

Recordó que cuado lo había visto estaba escuchando el mensaje de su celular. ¿Qué era lo que decía?-

_-Hice lo que pude por ella- _

Apretó los puños, para cuando dejo que ese pensamiento desapareciera de su mente vislumbró como la luz del semáforo cambiaba de verde a rojo.

No se dio el lujo para dudar.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- exclamó, abofeteándole lo más fuerte que podía.

El otro quedó estático, experimentando el dolor, el sonido de su voz, y el color rojo de los ojos del jugador.

-Hi…ei- por primera vez desde que había salido del apartamento movió sus labios.

-Estúpido- el otro vislumbró como éste se mordía el labio inferior.- Nunca dejes que te domine el miedo-

* * *

**-Dentro de la limusina-**

_-"Vamos Kurama, tú sabes lo que debes hacer"-_ una voz en su cabeza la decía que no debía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente, que debía hacer algo más que seguir las estúpidas reglas de esos hombres.

-Ya verás que te encantará la revista, Shuishi- no le interesaba escuchar la voz de Fujimi prometiéndole cientos de cosas, lujos y detalles de los trajes que podría obtener si aceptaba realizar el maldito comercial. Por que en el fondo lo que él quería era gritar, gritar hasta que pudiera ahogarse con su propia saliva; gritar hasta que todo se silenciase, y sólo fuese capaz de oír el susurro del aire dentro de aquel auto.

-Ya llegamos-

Estuvo tentado en aquel momento de abrir la puerta y salir a todo lo que le diera la silla de ruedas. Apoyó la mano en la manija sin embargo…cuando logró salir…

-Bienvenido a casa, Kurama-

Sintió que moría por dentro otra vez, que aquella voz no era otra cosa que un producto de su tonta y atolondrada imaginación.

-¿Qué pasa Kurama?-la sonrisa sarcástica de aquel hombre, el solo aroma del perfume que traía en la punta de la camisa penetró tan rápido en su cerebro como sus ojos color púrpura.

-Ka…razu-

-Para servirte… amo-

* * *

**-Afueras de la residencia Urameshi-**

-Hiei- el moreno le clavó sus ojos chocolates a lo que el pelinegro no puedo evitar sonrojarse. Tal vez aquella bofetada era lo que necesitaba, sin embargo en aquel momento en que le quedó mirando no pudo evitar recordar las escenas de la noche anterior; se avergonzó de si mismo por dejarse llevar por las caricias del carmín.

–Hiei…sobre lo que paso anoche...-

-No te preocupes por ello, estaba borracho-

Le mintió.

El basquetbolista le miró sin poder evitar sentir un pequeño dolor apoderarse de él mismo.

-Ve, con ella- después de mucho pensarlo, logró por primera vez aceptar aquella nefasta realidad. Después de todo Yusuke jamás le miraría más que como un mero jugador, ni más que un buen amigo.

-No sabes lo buen amigo que eres Hiei-

-Cállate Urameshi-

En ese momento el de orbes carmines contempló como poco a poco el otro se alejaba.

Lejos… muy lejos.

-_Soy un completo idiota-_ pensó, mientras sus piernas se comenzaban a mover despacio y luego corría hasta no poder más.

Dejó que unas cristalinas lágrimas descendieran de sus ojos.

_-Eres un buen amigo, Hiei_- y aquel maldito sentimiento que se apoderó de su pecho no sería tan fácil de borrar.

-Quiero morirme…Yusuke-

* * *

**-Afuera de la limusina-**

-Veo que traes tu silla Kurama, pero no te preocupes yo te llevaré adentro, no es mucha molestia-

A pesar de que su voz sonaba sumamente encantadora, él conocía lo que había detrás de aquella mascarada de buena persona. Que debajo de esa sonrisa se escondía el rostro de un maniaco.

-No, gracias-exclamó éste, dejando que sus palabras brotaran rápidas por su garganta.

-Bueno, Señor Karazu nos vamos, sabemos que estará seguro con usted-la voz de Fujimi le izó temblar. ¿Dejarlo con él?; ¡No!; ¡No quería quedarse con él!

Sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, yacía en medio de los brazos del otro, vislumbrándose ambas miradas.

-Eres tan liviano como cuando te conocí en el estudio, Kurama, deberás de comer más.-

-Estoy bien así-

-Pues no para mí-

Ladeó la vista, pero aquella limusina ya no se encontraba cerca de él. ¿Qué podía hacer?; ¿Salir arrastrándose a pesar de que sería muy fácil de que Karazu le encontrara?

-Bájame- exigió.

-Algo se te olvida, amo- al escuchar esas palabras tembló y sudó.

No supo en que momento el otro se había acercado tanto hasta su rostro, ni cuando le había comenzado a acariciar las piernas.

-De…jame- Kurama percibió su aliento, y el roce de sus labios acercárseles hasta la boca.

-Ni de broma, _Amo-_

_

* * *

_

**-En algún lugar de Tokio-**

_-Bésame Jaganshi-_

Odiosas palabras que se habían clavado en su cerebro.

_-Jaganshi; ¡Abre la puerta!-_

Malditos sentimientos humanos que habían penetrado en su corazón.

_-Yo…Hiei…sobre lo de anoche-_

_-Olvídalo, estaba borracho-_

Se sintió tan estúpido, por que en el fondo sabía que nunca podría resistirse a ese encanto de niño que tenía ese chico. Pero, admitámoslo, él nunca le llegaría a los talones, por ese sentimiento se había forzado a si mismo a ser el mejor de sus jugadores, por que…por ver esa sonrisa, por escuchar unas palabras de orgullo salir por aquella boca había estado dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera. Y ahora... ¿Qué haría?

-¡Maldita sea!- en ese momento se había detenido y de inmediato golpeó el piso de concreto. Sus dedos sintieron un dolor similar al que estaba experimentando su corazón, pero…aquella ira dentro de su alma estaba muy lejos de calmarse.

¡_Basta!... ¡De...jame!-_

_-Ni de broma, amo-_

Escuchó voces, gritos de alguien implorando por lo que supo era ayuda, escuchó el forcejeo de unas piernas tratando de soltarse de algo, pero no entendía y no debería de ser su problema. Sus ojos se deslizaron del frió piso de concreto hasta aquel escenario. ¿Cuánto había corrido? Eso ya ni siquiera le importaba.

Sin embargo cuando vislumbró aquellos ojos color púrpura experimentó unas infinitas ganas de golpearlas.

_-Se te olvida lo feliz que fuimos ¿Kurama?-_

Esas manos recorrían a ese ¿chico o chica?, no sabía definirle muy bien con ese color de cabello.

_Era tan rojo como sus mismas gemas._

Se mordió el labio inferior, experimentando un choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo cuando presenció como esos labios fríos se apoderaban de su boca.

Le tocaban, le rozaban…le lastimaban.

_-¡No me toques!-_ contempló como aquella criatura le había mordido, y luego…

_-¡Infeliz, si no eres mío no serás de nadie más_!-

No supo cuando sus piernas se habían levantando tan rápido del cemento del suelo, lo único que sabía era que quería matarlo.

* * *

**-En algún lugar de Tokio-**

-¡Me perteneces Kurama!- el pelirrojo sintió como sus dedos le recorrían, y sin quererlo unas lágrimas cristalinas descendieron por sus ojos.

_Tuvo tanto miedo._

-Dé…jame- cuando Karazu escuchó ese tono suplicante se largo a reír, después de todo ese chico era muy fácil de dominar.

-¡Suéltalo, bastardo!-

-¿Pero…que?- ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. En ese momento experimentó un golpe terriblemente doloroso en todas sus piernas. Una herida amenazaba con sangrar rápidamente en el instante cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-Eres un enfermo- abrió los ojos de un momento a otro y lo primero que vio fueron unos orbes carmines.

-¡Q…ué!- exclamó y de inmediato recibió otra serie de golpes que lo dejaron en el piso.

_-Kurama, kurama_- pensaba cuando sintió la caída de su cuerpo hasta el concreto frío. Experimentó tanto dolor y tanta presión en su pecho que no fue capaz de resistirlo, perdió el conocimiento tras unos segundos.

-¡Espera!- Hiei se dio la vuelta, contempló como aquel chico estaba tirado sobre el pavimento, quizás debido a la caída, no podía verle el rostro, pero eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto; había golpeado al bastardo. Ahora su alma estaba tranquila por lo tanto podía irse, y hacer como que nada había pasado.

-Hn-

-Yo…no te pedí que me ayudaras-

-No te confundas, no lo golpeé por ayudarte-

Kurama se sorprendió; ¿entonces…porqué?-

-Es sólo…que sujetos como esos no valen la pena-

El pelirrojo sonrió por que era evidente que le estaba mintiendo.

-Gracias-

Al escuchar esa frase no pudo evitar sentir un leve sonrojo. Pero ¿Por qué su corazón estaba tan agitado?

-Es _apuesto_-

Hiei se giró, no quería que él le mirara; ¿Qué pensaría?; ¡Se estaba avergonzando ante un desconocido!

-Ya estas bien; ahora me voy-

El pelirrojo levantó la vista, bien, no podía correr tras él, pero al menos podría preguntarle su nombre.

Sin embargo…_cuando le miró se quedo sin aire._

-Hn, si vuelve a molestarte es mejor que te defiendas-

Nunca espero escuchar esa voz salir por esa garganta.

_-¡El capitán Jaganshi nos sorprende con nuevas jugadas!-_

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en su rostro, cuando este se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-

Cuando vio esas gemas rojas creyó que se desmayaría literalmente.

-_Me gusta el equipo de Yusuke Urameshi-_

-Kurama-

-¿Disculpa?- los ojos del Jaganshi le fulminaron; ¿le conocía de alguna parte?; se sintió cohibido ante esos ojos y ante esos labios que le sonreían de manera divertida.

-Me llamo Kurama, _Capitán Jaganshi_-

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

Gracias por leer el capítulo, que quiero retomar que este es mi primer fick yaoi, por lo tanto nunca antes había escrito nada con este género, por eso no se extrañen si tiene mucho protagonismo parejas como Yusuke/Keiko, simplemente recordar que la pareja principal es _**Hiei/Kurama**_ y no por eso esta quedará de lado, hago lo que más puedo y en cada capítulo trato de esforzarme más, tanto en el dialogo como en el desarrollo de la misma historia.

**Próximamente: **

**Capítulo IV "De rojo a verde II parte"** .

Especialmente a:

Fobia, Carito Jaganshi, Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee, Nejo-chan, KittyWolf, Andrómeda no Sainto, Neon-san y Yuriyouko

* * *

**_._**

**_...Quiero huir...  
...Nunca decir adiós...  
...Quiero saber la verdad...  
...En vez de un maravilloso porque.._**.

.

-Runaway-

Linkin Park


	4. De rojo a verde II parte

_**Treinta días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me corresponden sino al genial Mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, así como la canción "_Far a Way"_ de Nickelback, que en lo personal me encantó para escribir este capítulo y el que le sigue. No se extrañen si uso canciones en varios capítulos, me parece una buena manera para trasmitirles lo que siento a la hora de escribir y leer sus reviews. ¡Gracias!!

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Gracias de verdad por sus comentarios, me hacen demasiado feliz. Aquí el capítulo 4, perdonen si se hace corto, luego les subo la otra semana el otro.

Espero les guste como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

* * *

.

**Capítulo IV**

"**_De rojo a verde II parte"_**

**_.  
_**

**-En algún lugar de Tokio-**

- ¡Sé que debe sonar estúpido, pero me gustan tus partidos de basquetball!- ¿qué si sonaba estúpido?; ¡Eso era lo más ridículo que le había pasado en su vida!... No quiso voltear la mirada; ¿para qué?, de seguro le pediría un autógrafo o quizás estaría alardeando todo el día de que un az del basquetball le salvó la vida de un maniaco. ¿Qué dirían los periódicos? peor… ¡que diría Urameshi!

Dejó que una bocanada de aire descendiera de sus labios, antes de llevar una de sus manos hasta su rostro. Dios; ¡como deseaba cubrirse! para que el otro no se percatara de lo mal que se sentía.

De todas las personas del mundo, de todos los "hombres" del mundo, tenía que toparse con uno ¿apuesto, agradable y atento? ; ¿por no decir admirador suyo?

-_Trágame tierra_- su cerebro asimilaba demasiado rápido la información, de sólo imaginarse como el moreno se reiría en su cara por su gran suerte se le descomponía el humor.

-¿Puedo…puedo pedirte algo?-aquella voz le penetró, la escuchó tan cálida y tan amarga al mismo tiempo. Llevó su vista hasta el piso, un pequeño cosquilleo se apoderó de sus mejillas y de su respiración.

-¿Qué?- Cuando estuvo seguro de que podría mirarle a la cara se giró. En ese momento el azabache sintió como un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas otra vez. Le costó hablar al percatarse de que esos ojos verdes le estaban contemplando; ¿Estaría dejando muy a la vista su obvia homosexualidad?

-Bueno…no es fácil de decirlo pero- bien; ¡ahora él estaba nervioso!, Hiei apretó una de sus manos para evitar sentir como la sangre de sus venas fluía demasiado rápido por todo su cuerpo, si alguna vez sus más oscuros y profundos pensamientos le hicieron creer que el moreno era tierno y parecía un crío pequeño, este chico le superaba por mucho. ¡Si era la cosa más linda que había visto!

_-¡Déjate de pensar cursilerías Hiei!- _se regañó.

-¿Me cargarías?- cuando esa frase se coló por sus oídos sintió como todo el peso de sus pecados se le caía encima. ¿Quién se habría creído este?, una cosa era que fuera admirador suyo, ¡pero otra muy distinta era que le pidiera favores!

Le fulminó con su mirada rojiza…mas…cuando lo hizo se sintió peor.

-No te lo pediría si tuviera mi silla- Sintió algo aterrador en su interior, como cuando alguien juega con tus sentimientos más profundos. ¿Su silla?; ¡un segundo!

Instantáneamente pasó de sus ojos verdes a todo su cuerpo y ahí dejó de respirar.

_-No puede caminar-_

Experimentó como sus manos sudaban levemente a pesar de se había prometido nunca ser condescendiente con un desconocido. Para él todos eran crueles, o al menos eso le había enseñado la vida.

_-Nadie te ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio-_

El sonido de su voz era relajante y el color de sus cabellos le provocaba algo en su sangre. Le gustaban los chicos con apariencia de zorros y ese que estaba tirado en el pavimento era lo más cercano a lo que el término se refiere.

Sus ojos verdes, sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas sin contar con el corte de cabello.

-Kurama- no supo porque, pero se sintió tan bien cuando pronunció su nombre. Fue mucho mejor cuando esas gemas esmeraldas le contemplaron. Dejó que una bocanada de aire escapara de sus labios antes de agacharse para cargarlo.

-Dime- el pelirrojo le habló de manera lenta.

Hiei le fulminó con sus ojos rojos antes de levantarse del pavimento frío de concreto.

-Ni una palabra de esto; ¿escuchaste pelirrojo?- sus labios se movieron de manera fría. Kurama se aferró bien a su cuello, en aquel momento en que una fresca brisa hacia que sus cabellos se movieran juguetones y un leve sonrojo subía hasta sus mejillas.

_-Es más alto de lo que creía-_pensó Kurama una vez estuvo tras de sus hombros.

_

* * *

_

**-Hospital de Tokio-**

Tenía la cabeza en las nubes, prácticamente no había podido cerrar un ojo desde que había llegado al hospital, sus pensamientos era tan confusos que no estaba seguro ni siquiera de que debía sentir. Sus manos estaban sudadas al igual que su frente.

¿Era calor o un leve malestar?

-Keiko- su voz sonó apagada, y aquella pequeña palabra le izo un cosquilleo en su garganta. Pasó de sus cuerdas vocales hasta la vacía habitación.

-Señor Urameshi- al escuchar aquella voz se giró, el rostro de ese hombre se quedó grabado en su cerebro, sus lentes de vidrio entre púrpuras y azulinos, su bata de tono blanco y el aroma a cigarrillo que despedían sus labios.

- ¡Cómo esta!- se abalanzó hasta el médico, intentando sacarle la mayoría de la información. Lo peor de todo era que él tenía la culpa, si hubiera llevado al Jaganshi a la empresa como Keiko le había pedido ahora ella no se encontraría en esa situación. Sus piernas temblaron en el momento en que el médico quitó el cigarrillo de sus labios.

-Sus heridas eran graves, pero ya esta estable, puede verla si gusta- sus ojos tomaron un brillo extraño; ¿verla?; ¡por supuesto que quería verla! Su corazón latió a mil por hora, sin embargo… ¿con qué cara?; ¿con qué cara se presentaría ante Keiko luego de haber pasado la noche con el basquetbolista?

-_Keiko-_ levantó la vista al percibir una mano sobándole el hombro.

-Debo advertirte una sola cosa chico- la voz del médico le lastimó, la sintió extraña, como cientos de agujas perforándote la piel. Cuando esos ojos negros le miraron supo que no sería nada bueno.

-Ella no podrá tener hijos-

_

* * *

_

**-En algún lugar de Tokio-**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía tanto calor en su espalda que estaba seguro que no podría dar un paso más. Cuando tuvo la genial idea de cargarlo como había pedido no había pensado en la diferencia de peso ni de tamaño. Estaba seguro que estallaría de un momento a otro ¡Tan extraño era que un hombre cargara a otro hombre!; Le enfermaba que aquellos estúpidos humanos que pasaban al lado de él le quedasen mirando.

¿Tenía algo en la cara acaso?

-Perdona por molestarte- la voz del pelirrojo le atravesó la piel. ¿Ya era la sexta vez que se disculpaba?

-¡No me sigas pidiendo disculpas!- cerró sus ojos para no tener que ver esas gemas de nuevo.

-Gira aquí- La voz del pelirrojo le indicó que se detuviera. Cuando pudo dejarle en la acera se estiró al lado de él. Sus pulmones no podían más que tragar la mayor cantidad de aire que fuera posible, y sus piernas sudaban al igual que su frente. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe. No supo por que pero se sintió triste, usado y engañado.

_No pronunció palabra._

Kurama le clavó sus ojos verdes. El Jaganshi se volteó. No quería mirarlos. Se sentía débil ante ellos.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme- el pelinegro ni le miró, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios problemas como para más encima tener que hablarle. Sintió el pecho apretado por que por primera vez en toda su vida tuvo ganas de gritar.

-_Hiei…sobre lo de anoche_-entre más lo pensaba más se odiaba a si mismo, ¡maldito Urameshi! -_El idiota fui yo- _se dijo, cerrando los ojos tan fuerte que estuvo seguro que le sangrarían de un momento a otro.

-Calma- cuando escuchó esa voz y sintió sus palmas suaves y frías abrió los ojos. Le fulminó y corrió de golpe su mano de su frente.

-No te metas en mis cosas pelirrojo- su voz sonó hiriente. Pero Kurama no dijo nada, para cuando el otro se giró contempló como un chico de cabellera oscura salía del departamento.

-¡Kurama!; ¿qué haces aquí?, yo te hacía con Karazu- la voz de Yomi provocó que el otro volviese a la realidad. Kurama le contempló con sus ojos verdes, en el momento en que Yomi le extendía una mano.- ¿Amigo tuyo?- preguntó éste cuando vislumbró el cuerpo de alguien más en la acera.

-Algo parecido- el pelirrojo se aferró de sus hombros.

Hiei le miró por curiosidad. ¿Por qué le sonreía?; ¿Por qué ese sujeto de cabello negro largo no le gustaba? Y ¡Por qué demonios estaba tan melancólico!; Apretó sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus puños quizás el estar demasiado tiempo con el moreno le estaba afectando en algo.

_Tal vez tenía un poco de celos y él no se daba ni cuenta._

El Jaganshi se levantó de la acera, y de inmediato se limpió el pantalón. Llevó su mirada contra la del de cabello largo y sin quererlo se quedo perdido en la boca del pelirrojo. Aquellos labios le gustaban, pequeños, rosados…carnosos. Le atraería eso de un hombre mucho más que cualquier cosa. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embelesado mirando su boca sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían de vergüenza.

-Gracias de nuevo-

-Hn- levantó sus hombros, y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de él.

Kurama contempló como se alejaba antes de entrar al departamento junto a Yomi.

-Debí pedirle su teléfono-

* * *

**-A unos metros de "en algún lugar de Tokio"-**

_Necesitaba alejarse de él._

Era la segunda vez que se sentía un verdadero idiota. ¿Había pensado u osado pensar que ese chico tan apuesto, y agradable podría…estar solo? Se rió para sí cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Levantó la vista cuando se percató de que se estaba poniendo el sol, los colores se colaron por su visión y los tonos entre amarillo y naranjo le atravesaron la piel.

-Es mejor que me vaya a casa- exclamó a pesar de que sus ojos seguían clavados en aquellas luces.

* * *

**-Afuera de la residencia Minamino-**

-¿Kurama, por que estabas afuera?-las palabras de Yomi le llegaron lentamente. ¿Debería contarle lo que había pasado con Karazu?

_-Ni una palabra de esto ¿escuchaste pelirrojo?- _

-Mejor no- se dijo, creyendo que estaría mintiéndole al jugador. Cuando vislumbró esas gemas rojizas estuvo seguro por un momento que él no era feliz.

¿Qué tanto le habría pasado para tener esa mirada?

_Un chasqueo._

-Kurama ¿seguro que estas bien?... te llevo hablando como media hora y tú nada-

¿Media hora?... ¡el pensó que eran sólo cinco minutos!

-Discúlpame Yomi-

-Bueno, no importa- los ojos del pelinegro se cerraron. De inmediato sus manos se posaron en sus cabellos, nuevamente les acarició.

-Kurama, hoy fuiste asignado a otro departamento por la empresa- aquellas palabras le recorrieron lentas y furiosas...

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste Yomi!?- sus ojos le fulminaron, pasando de aquella mirada suave a unos ojos crueles.

-Por que te encontrarías con Karazu, creí que lo sabrías- cuando recordó el pequeño pleito que tuvo con el amatista se quedó en silencio. ¡Si no hubiera sido por el pelinegro quizás que cosas le habría hecho!

-No me topé con Karazu, Yomi- le mintió deseando muy en el fondo que él no siquiera preguntándole nada.

-Bueno, es mejor que te arregles un poco, por que a tu compañero no le gustará verte en esas fachas-

-¿Compañero?- los labios del pelirrojo se movieron mecánicamente, sin un altivo de animo de querer aceptar esta decisión.

-La empresa American Idol cree que es mejor que los modelos vivan con sus managers u otros modelos-

-_Genial_-se dijo, imaginándose las peleas que surgirían con su compañero. Admitámoslo, el estaba inválido ¿y si su compañero no lo soportaba y lo echaba al día siguiente?

_-Sería mejor que este infierno de todos modos-_

Se dejó llevar por las manos de Yomi en el momento en que sus ojos se clavaban en la ventana.

* * *

**-En algún lugar de Tokio-**

Se había quedado casi media hora contemplando la puesta de sol, aquellos colores le tranquilizaban. Le gustaba mirarlos cuando se sentía demasiado deprimido. El sólo recordar cuando fue la primera vez que disfrutó de una puesta de sol le descomponía un poco. Pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a ocultar muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza...y por su corazón. La única manera de que alguien supiera que le pasaba era mirándole a los ojos. A pesar de su silencio y de su falta de "tacto" con las demás personas sus ojos seguían trasmitiendo algo.

_Y odiaba cuando alguien podía leerlos._

Respiró fuerte antes de girar su vista. Sintió como su celular vibraba lentamente. Cuando llevó esa pantalla hasta sus ojos tuvo el deseo de no contestar.

Pero muy en el fondo sabía que le sería imposible hacerle eso. Especialmente a él.

-Dime…Yusuke-

-Necesito que vengas a la empresa American Idol, quiero hablar contigo- luego de escuchar eso le cortó de inmediato.

Después de todo no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraba.

-Más te vale que no pierda mi tiempo…entrenador-

* * *

**-Afueras de la nueva residencia Minamino-**

Cuando descendió del vehiculo ayudado por el pelinegro se sintió pequeño y asustado.

¿En que momento había creído que podría tomarse una fotografía de nuevo?

-Bueno, te dejo Kurama, llámame cuando llegue tu compañero- cuando la voz de Yomi se coló por su cerebro no fue ni siquiera capaz de hablar. Vislumbró por la luz que se colaba a través de la gran puerta como la sombra de Yomi desaparecía de un momento a otro. Escuchó como la manija se cerraba y él quedaba a merced de su manager, si es que estaba allí.

-No dudaré en golpearlo si se atreve a tocarme siquiera- llevó sus manos hasta la silla y comenzó a deslizarse junto a ella. Pasando su vista en las fotografías de la habitación.

Lentamente recorrió la primera sala, y el desorden de ese apartamento le hizo un revoltijo en el estómago; ¿qué clase de persona vivía allí?

-No quiero averiguarlo- se dispuso a buscar una bolsa de plástico para recoger los restos de cristales y botellas de brandy que se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

-Deberé de ponerle las cosas claras-

* * *

**-Empresa "American Idol"**

Había recorrido lo más rápido que pudo hasta el edificio donde trabajaba Keiko, las luces estaban encendidas y las modelos estaban deslizando por la pasarela como comúnmente pensó encontrarlas. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la recepción hasta los ojos chocolates de Yusuke. Cuando le miró sintió algo extraño. ¿Eran rastro de lágrimas lo que tenía en el rostro?

-Ya llegaste- los labios del otro se deslizaron suavemente en el momento en que una de sus manos se apoyaban en sus hombros.

-¿Qué?-

_La voz del jugador sonó hueca y cruda._

-Discúlpame, por lo de anoche-

-Si me hiciste venir aquí por eso te recomiendo alejarte de mi vista, Urameshi- Yusuke bajó su mano de su hombro. Bien, no era el momento de hablar de eso.

-Tengo que regañarte por algo Jaganshi- su boca jugó con sus palabras y con el tono. Hiei se quedó estático cuando sus ojos pestañearon y un brillo malicioso se apoderaba de ellos.

-¿Y por que sería..."Entrenador"?- volvió a mover sus labios de esa forma tan atractiva.

-¡Dejaste sin manager a tu modelo!-aquel grito le dejó en shock. ¿Manager?; ¿modelo?

-Disculpa-

Yusuke le fulminó con sus ojos chocolates antes de mostrarle una fotografía.

-Ese sujeto- Hiei se quedó sin aire y de inmediato sintió una ira apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-¿Te acuerdas de él Hiei?-la sonrisa divertida del moreno le descolocó.

-No- pronunció sacándole de sus casillas.

-Que lástima por que ahora serás el Manager de su modelo, Jaganshi-cuando la boca de Yusuke se movió divertida estuvo tentado de golpearla. Las manos del otro se movieron rápidas y de inmediato contempló como este le pasaba las llaves de su apartamento.

-¿Por qué tenías mis llaves?-la pregunta del jugador le recorrió la piel al moreno.

-No son las tuyas, son las de tu modelo- se quedó en shock literalmente. "su modelo", para él el "su" tenía muchos significados y contradicciones.

Yusuke se deleitaba ante la mirada perdida del jugador; ¿qué tanto estaría pasando por su cabecita? Seguro nada santo.

-Hiei-le llamó acariciando un poco sus pequeñas orejitas.

El Jaganshi se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Que quieres?-

Yusuke le atajó la mano y le depositó en ella las llaves.

-Cuando veas a tu compañero pásaselas-

-¿Y como demonios sabré quien es?- Hiei le fulminó con su mirada carmín, guardó de un golpe las llaves en sus bolsillos y se quedó esperando la respuesta del otro.

-Créeme, sabrás reconocerlo- ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa?

-No abuses de tu suerte Urameshi-

-Te hablo en serio Hiei- exclamó este.-Más te vale ser bueno con tu modelo o me veré forzado a hacerte algo más que ser un simple "manager" y "modelo".-

-Aprovecha ahora que me tienes a tu merced-

* * *

**-En la nueva residencia Minamino-**

Había terminado de limpiar la primera sala, no había encontrado el interruptor de la habitación pero después de tanto tiempo de no haber querido convivir mucho con la luz del día o de su cuarto aquello no era un problema. Luego del accidente no tenía ganas siquiera de prender la luz, había querido permanecer mucho tiempo en la oscuridad para olvidarse de que existía lo llamado "día siguiente".

_Pestañeó antes de pasar a la siguiente sala._

Se dio un impulso en su silla de ruedas abriendo las puertas y aseando las habitaciones para que cuando su compañero llegará se sintiera bien. Llevó su mirada hasta la habitación que le seguía a la primera sala.

_La cocina._

Cuando abrió las alacenas nunca esperó encontrarse con esos alimentos.

-¿Nieve dulce?; ¿Chocolate casero?; ¿Tortas de chocolate bañado en salsa de chocolate?- ¡que clase de persona le había tocado de manager!

_Respiró hondo._

-¿Qué sería nieve dulce?-se preguntó, pero a pesar de su gran curiosidad no quiso intervenir en la privacidad de su compañero, ya le preguntaría cuando este llegara.

* * *

**-Empresa "American Idol"-**

-¿Qué dijiste Yusuke?-no supo como o en que momento la conversación había dado un giro inesperado. Hace exactamente quince minutos estaban hablando de su trabajo como manager y modelo y ahora…Urameshi estaba desahogándose en su hombro.

-Cuando encuentre al desgraciado te juro que lo mato- la voz de Yusuke se volvía más dura entre tanto hablaba más. Sus ojos estaban furiosos pero a pesar de todo él nunca dejaba que su sonrisa se opacara. ¿Cómo le hacía?

-Hn, de eso no hay duda Yusuke- la voz del Jaganshi penetró los oídos del otro. Cuando el entrenador levantó la vista se encontró con sus ojos color sangre y decidió volver a cambiar la conversación, no tenia ni el derecho ni las ganas de seguir molestando al basquetbolista con sus cosas.

-Es mejor que vayas a tu departamento, no vaya a ser que te encuentres con una sorpresita-la risita de él no le gusto para nada.

-Hasta el campeonato Jaganshi-

-Hn- cerró sus ojos carmines y llevó su mirada hasta la salida del edificio. Estuvo a punto de salir cuando las manos de Yuste le detuvieron.

-Vete en mi moto-

* * *

**-En la nueva residencia Minamino-**

Llevaba prácticamente una hora y media en esa casa y su compañero no se dignaba a llegar ni a llamar por teléfono. ¿Quién se creía? Escuchó como las manecillas del reloj se movían lentamente… diez para las doce…cinco para las doce… ¿Cuánto se pensaba demorar? Dejó que una bocanada de aire saliera de sus labios y se dispuso a llevar con cuidado su cuerpo hasta el sillón de la primera sala.

Vislumbró los trofeos que se encontraban en ella, dorados y plateados. De seguro su manager era aficionado a los deportes.

_-Peor para mí-_ se dijo, recordando que si bien nunca había sido bueno en los deportes ahora era prácticamente imposible para él realizar alguna actividad física.

¿Y sus visitas medicas?; ¿y sus salidas por el centro comercial junto a Yomi?, no estaba seguro de pedirle a su compañero acompañarle al medico, ni mucho menos que saliera con él. ¿Le gustaría la música? Cuando pensó eso, sus ojos se toparon con un equipo stereo. ¡Bien!, al menos ya tenían algo en común. Sonrió y se movió suavemente, después de todo el equipo estaba al lado de él en un pequeño mueble de madera caoba. Le encendió y la primera canción que sonó en ese aparato se escuchó tan triste y al mismo tiempo tan lejana como su propia realidad.

.

**…Es el tiempo, es el lugar… **

**…Demasiados errores… **

**…Demasiado lejos, demasiado tarde… **

**…Sólo una oportunidad… **

**.  
**

En aquel momento comenzó a recordar la letra, y vislumbró como lentamente la manija de la puerta se giraba y unas zapatillas negras ingresaban hasta la sala.

_-Pon tu mejor sonrisa-_

_

* * *

_

**-En la nueva residencia Minamino-**

Cuando vio esos ojos verdes las bolsas del supermercado se le cayeron de las manos. ¿Estaba soñando?; ¿estaba seguro que veía bien?

-Mucho gusto, es un placer ser tu compañero-no, esa voz era muy fácil de reconocer. De seguro el otro no le había visto por que la luz aún era un poco tenue. Llevó sus manos hasta el interruptor del comedor y ahí sus ojos se fulminaron.

_Frente a frente._

Lo primero que se le cruzó por su cerebro fue la voz de Urameshi recordándole sus labores como manager y modelo además de deportista. Pero no estuvo seguro de poder resistir treinta días viviendo con esa persona.

_-Este será el mes más difícil de toda mi vida-_

_**-Continuará-

* * *

**_

_**En especial a:**_

_Nejo-chan, kittywolf, koi,_ _Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee, Fobia, Andrómeda no Sainto, Caro Jaganshi y Yuriyouko._

**Próximo capítulo: **

**Capítulo V "Seductora inocencia"

* * *

  
**

_**.**_

_**"…Ella los rechaza, juega con sus corazones…**_

…_**Muy bien que pase el próximo participante…"**_

**_._**

-Next contestant-

Nickelback


	5. Seductora Inocencia

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Notas:**_

En verdad no sé que decir, me siento demasiado alagada con cada review que me llega luego de actualizar esta historia, espero que nunca se termine; por lo que me puse en campaña para adelantar capítulos del fick, Por el momento tengo hasta el capítulo 7 escritos y respaldados en la sección de documentos de fanfiction. Por mi pondría los capis de un sólo golpe, pero me gusta que lean con calma. (¿Qué mala verdad?).

Intenté aclarar un poco los cambios de escena, para que no se pierdan al leer, pero en serio que no pude hacer mucho por mi costumbre de separarlas con las líneas de fanfiction.

De todas formas espero les sirva

* * *

.

**Capítulo V**

"**_Seductora inocencia"_**

**_.  
_**

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama Minamino-**

-Mucho gusto, es un placer ser tu compañero- vamos Hiei dile algo, vamos mueve tu orgullosa boca ahora que puedes; no te quedes embobado mirando como te sonríe. ¡Diablos y que le digo!

-Limpié un poco, espero que no se moleste conmigo, Capitán- ¿Por qué tiene que ser él?; ¿por qué de todos los modelos del mundo, de Japón tenía que tocarme con el pelirrojo?

_-Admítelo, te gusta Hiei- _

-Tenía pensado hacer algo de comer, pero no sé que te gustaría- aquellas palabras le hicieron volver a la realidad. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con sus ojos verdes; sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios pequeños que se movían con cada palabra que le daba.

-No estaba seguro si sabrías que tendrías un compañero-sus cabellos rojizos estaban atados en una coleta y llevaba una divertida bufanda alrededor del cuello.-Pero bueno, supongo que no te molesta ¿verdad?; ¡A mi me encantó verte entrar por esa puerta!-

Sintió como su cuerpo no quería moverse, su cerebro le decía que debía de hacer algo, por más estúpido que fuera; ¡Cualquier cosa! Sus ojos se movieron recorriendo al otro desde los labios hasta las piernas.

_Tenía unas seductoras piernas_

_-¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!?-_se preguntó, avergonzándose todavía más con cada movimiento que realizaba el pelirrojo en el sofá.

-¿Te sientes bien?-ante la pregunta de su "inquilino" no pudo más que respirar hondo.

-Hn- intentó levantar la bolsa que se le había caído al suelo, al parecer y hasta el momento aún conservaba el corazón en el pecho. Cerró los ojos forzándose inútilmente a no mirar por sobre el sofá.

_Aunque sabía que era inútil_.

Sus manos temblaban levemente con cada cosa que se dignaba a levantar, cuando estuvo seguro de que había recogido todas las latas del piso volvió a levantar la vista.

Y sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía hasta sus mejillas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-cuando sintió el peso de sus ojos se quedó sin aire. Y el maldito e irrefrenable palpitar de su corazón le estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-Hn-

-¿No eres de muchas palabras eh?-

-Baka kitsune-

-Que fiero-la sonrisa del otro le descolocó, de inmediato vislumbró como éste pasaba su mano alrededor de la bufanda y la quitaba lentamente de su cuello.

_-¿Éste me quiere ver la cara de qué?- _se preguntó Hiei, cuando los labios del pelirrojo se movieron divertidos ante la expresión que se encontraba en el jugador.

-Tenía algo de calor-

-No…vuelvas a hacer eso…Kitsune-su boca se movió con rabia pero aquello no fue un impedimento para el pelirrojo.

-¿Hacer qué…Capitán?-preguntó éste ladeando un poco su cabeza, para que la piel rosácea de su cuello quedara a la vista del otro.

-Hn-contestó, y cambió la vista hasta la ventana de la sala. Si creía que Yusuke podía ser divertido, este chico podría llegar a serlo aún más. O…quizás… ¿Se estaba pasando una película antes de tiempo? ; ¿Y si en realidad tenía calor?

_-Mejor no digas nada-_ creyó conveniente guardar silencio al menos para conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Cuando percató de que la radio estaba sonando algo muy dentro de él pareció descontrolarse. ¡Había prendido la radio sin su permiso!; ¡había limpiado su cuarto, el salón y quien sabe que otras cosas más habría hecho sin su permiso!

De sólo imaginarse al pelirrojo tocando sus sábanas, su ropa creyó y presintió que se ahogaría con su propio aire.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- su voz salió dura, de sus labios y su garganta.

Kurama le miró, intentando descifrar sus ojos rojos.

Hiei le fulminó.

-Mientras vivas conmigo, seguirás mis reglas, baka Kitsune-

* * *

**-Oficina principal de American Idol-**

Los ojos de la asistente de la señorita Keiko Yukimura pasaban de las agendas hasta las carpetas de las fotografías de los modelos; ahora que su jefa se encontraba internada en el hospital su trabajo no sólo se había aumentado; ¡si no que no podía ni respirar!... Nunca esperó, ni soñó alguna vez tener aquel cargo.

Cuando sus manos se deslizaron por la baranda de la mesa la última de las notas que había recibido su jefa se encontraba ahora en sus manos. Las palabras de la jefa de la edición de la revista mensual de "American idol" le volvieron hasta su cerebro, al igual que el carmín de sus ojos.

_-Ahora que Keiko no está, deberás ir a la fiesta de gala en Francia Botan_- suspiró.

Remplazarla era una cosa, pero otra muy distinta era quitarle sus premios. La morena había estado trabajando duramente por ese ascenso ¿y ahora se lo daban a ella sin cuestionárselo?

-Aquí hay gato encerrado-se dijo, cuando levantó la fotografía del lugar donde se celebraría la reunión. La imponente estructura donde se realizaría la fiesta penetró velozmente en sus ojos púrpuras al igual que el rostro de cada uno de los invitados de dicho evento. –Y haré de todo para averiguarlo-

* * *

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama Minamino-**

El pelirrojo quedó congelado en el sofá escuchando y grabando en su cabeza todas los "posibles abusos a la privacidad" que tendría que evitar hacer. Si bien algunas de esas reglas eran bastante entendibles ¡otras eran absurdas! Se rió silenciosamente antes de que el Jaganshi se diera cuenta de sus risas.

-_Tan sólo síguele la corriente-_se dijo, poniendo su mejor cara cuando el otro se giró.

-¿Entendiste o tendré que repetírtelo….baka kitsune?-su sonrisa sarcástica le recorrió la piel, si no fuera por que en una de esas "dichosas reglas" se encontraba la número once _"No osaré acercarme a mi manager a menos de un metro de distancia y si lo hago será en caso de extrema urgencia, véase acoso personal, trauma psicológico o muerte". _Hubiera atajado a ese basquetbolista y lo hubiera llenado de besos; pero por el momento lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, hacerle sentir que tenía el total y absoluto control sobre él y después…atacaría a su presa.

-No soy un estúpido si es lo que esta pensando, capitán- sus ojos verdes se cerraron en el momento en que su boca se movía atractiva y lujuriosa.

Después de todo en todos esos "posibles abusos" no se hallaba la regla de _"No debes ni intentar pensar en excitar, desconcentrar, enamorar o poseer a tu manager"_ y no aguantaba la hora para romper las reglas impuestas por el pelinegro.

-De todas formas te repetiré una de las reglas que esa cabecita tuya debió grabarse-sus manos se posaron en los hombros del pelirrojo, en el momento en que sus ojos color sangre se clavaban en sus gemas verdes. Cuando la boca del otro se movió para hablar, el pelirrojo llevó su mirada hasta sus labios. No supo por que, pero cuando él hablaba se sentía mareado y deseado.

-A mi cuarto no entras a menos que yo te llame- Aquella frase le dejó congelado unos segundos ¡eso si que no!, de inmediato le fulminó con sus ojos verdes.

-A nuestro cuarto, no se entra a menos que se toque la puerta- Hiei se quedó en silencio; ¿Escuchó bien?; ¿nuestro?; ¿De dónde había sacado este loco Kitsune que compartiría la pieza, mejor dicho "la cama" con él?

-¿Disculpa?- sus labios se movieron divertidos, antes de cerrar sus ojos en una mueca sarcástica y condenadamente atractiva.

-Se lo repetiré otra vez capitán, ya que parece que tiene los oídos tapados- las manos de Kurama le atrajeron un poco cerca de él. ¡No quería que le repitiera ni que la atrajera!; ¡él quería dejarle bien en claro cuales eran los límites que ambos tendrían!- A "nuestro cuarto" no entras a menos que toques la puerta-

Hiei se quedó en silencio.

-¿No pretenderás que tú modelo duerma aquí en el sillón?, por que es mi deber informarle mi querido manager de que su departamento sólo posee una pieza con cama y las demás habitaciones se encuentran cerradas. Me preguntó cuanta reducción de sueldo le realizarían por tener a su modelo en malas condiciones para vivir, sin contar con el escándalo de los reporteros-

Abrió los ojos de golpe… ¿Qué había dicho?

-Muérete…Kitsune- sintió como uno de sus colmillos perforaba la carne de su labio inferior, estaba seguro que le daría un ataque de histeria y sus ataques no eran bonitos.

Kurama se acercó hasta el rostro del pelinegro y levemente comenzó a limpiar con sus yemas la sangre que estaba cayendo del rostro del basquetbolista.

-Esta es una emergencia mi capitán- el pelirrojo le sonrió, mientras escuchaba el latir apresurado del corazón de su "manager".

-No me digas capitán, baka kitsune- sus ojos se cerraron y de inmediato le corrió de sus labios. Cuando sus manos se juntaron ambos experimentaron un choque eléctrico en todo su cuerpo. –Me llamo Hiei- y cuando pronunció eso sintió como poco a poco un sonrojo subía hasta sus mejillas.

* * *

**-Gimnasio "Corea", Tokio-**

Hacía media hora desde que su cuerpo se encontraba descansando en la baranda del gimnasio, sus ojos chocolates miraban atento el movimiento de los jugadores del equipo Momomiya con el que tendrían que enfrentarse la semana que viene.

De sólo pensar en el desgaste emocional y físico que tendría el capitán de su equipo le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Aquellos pases eran estupendos, comparados con los movimientos del equipo Toguro, estos chicos les hacían verse como principiantes.

Llevó su vista hasta su teléfono celular cuando un mensaje de voz acaba de llegarle. Sus labios se cerraron resecos en el momento en que la voz de una mujer comenzaba a repetirle su mensaje de voz.

-Esto será divertido- se dijo en el momento en que llevaba su visión hasta el reloj que traía en su cuello.

De inmediato se levantó, para dirigirse al departamento del pelinegro.

-Comienza tu primera sesión de modelaje, capitán- sonrió de inmediato, cuando sacaba las llaves de repuesto del departamento de Hiei que se había mandado a hacer personalmente.

* * *

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama Minamino-**

-Se llama helado, Hiei- bien, ahora estaban hablando de sus gustos y hábitos alimenticios; ¡y que si él quería comer helado a las una y media de la mañana!, por él se podían ir al infierno los creadores de las reglas de comida.

-Nieve dulce-sus ojos rojos fulminaron a las verdes en el momento en que se llevaba la cuchara de su pote de tonos negros hasta la boca. –Y no se aceptan otros nombres-

El pelirrojo le contempló en silencio, por lo menos ahora sabía que era la dichosa nieve dulce que había visto en la cocina. Dejó que una pesada bocanada de aire escapará de sus labios, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la cuchara del basquetbolista en frente de su rostro.

-No comeré de tu cuchara, es antigénico Hiei- el basquetbolista le volvió a fulminar moviendo lentamente el metálico servicio. ¿Qué tanto tenían sus ojos que no podía desobedecer sus ordenes?

-No me pararé por otra si es lo que quieres "Kitsune"- de acuerdo, la primera partida la estaba ganando el pelinegro, pero ya vería; después de todo nunca debes desprestigiar a un zorro, especialmente si éste te da pelea.

Abrió sus labios coquetamente en el momento en que el otro le pasaba la cuchara.

-No "Capitán"- de inmediato un tic se apoderó del orbe izquierdo del Jaganshi. –Me debes de dar de comer, recuerda que no puedo estar a menos de un metro de distancia de mi manager-

Maldita la hora en que había creado aquella regla, por un segundo estuvo tentado de romperla, pero ¿qué pensaría el pelirrojo de él?; ¿Creería que le tenía miedo?..

_-Con un demonio-_ se dispuso a llevar rápido la cuchara dentro de la boca de su modelo, sin embargo la mano tersa del pelirrojo se apoderó de su muñeca. Aquel contacto le puso nervioso, a pesar de que su cuerpo se mostraba como un frío témpano de hielo.

-Con cuidado Hiei, no querrás sacarme los dientes-

-Te sacaré más que eso, baka kitsune-

Kurama sólo guardo silencio y osó lamer la cuchara para deleite de su manager y compañero de cuarto.

-_Comienza mi juego_-se dijo, recordando la única regla que el otro no había dicho. Aquella reacción por parte del pelirrojo le estaba molestando. ¡Qué se creía este!, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando escuchó como la puerta de su departamento se abría de golpe.

Llevó su cabeza hasta la entrada.

_-Por favor que no sea_…-

El flash de una cámara de último modelo le dejó ciego por unos segundos.

Kurama se quedó estático, experimentando como la sangre le subía hasta las mejillas.

Pero no de pasión ni de furia.

-_Que vergüenza_- se dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Cuando el pelinegro pudo reaccionar se abalanzó contra el maldito arruina pasiones.

-¡Urameshi!- su voz se escuchó tan fuerte que estuvo seguro que había dejado sordo al moreno. Cuando se levantó de su cuerpo, los ojos chocolates de Yusuke le fulminaron de manera divertida.

-¿Sabes quién tiene una cita hoy Hiei?- el sonido de su voz le irritó, de inmediato juntó sus manos y quitó sus ojos de los de Yusuke.

El pelirrojo no sabía en donde diablos meterse; ¡por que el Jaganshi no le había dicho que alguien más tenía las llaves de "su" apartamento!

-No me interesa, en todo caso vete, estaba ocupado Yusuke- cuando escuchó la voz del capitán se quedó en silencio; ¿qué era lo que le pasaba al pelinegro cuando estaba con ese chico?

-¿Alguien intenta sacarme celos?-

Se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Ni aunque fueras el último hombre disponible del planeta- Kurama levantó la vista; ¿hombre disponible del planeta?; ¿celos? Se quedó vislumbrando como las mejillas del jugador se encontraban un tanto sonrojadas.

-¿Eres homosexual Hiei?-

La pieza quedó en silencio…

-¿Perdón Kitsune?-¡que había hecho!; ¡como se le ocurría haber pensado en eso y más encima en voz alta!

_-¡Quédate callado Kurama!; ¡quédate callado!- _

-¿Y si lo fuera qué?- cuando los ojos del pelinegro se clavaron en sus ojos verdes no tuvo el valor para voltearle la cara.

-Nada… capitán-

Hiei le fulminó, como queriendo adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Avisa, si tienes problemas con mi sexualidad, "Kurama"-

* * *

**-Empresa de American Idol-**

-Bienvenido señor Mié Llene, le estábamos esperando para una nueva sesión de fotografía.- se movió lentamente, ingresando hasta la sala de modelaje.

-¿Ya encontraron al modelo?- cuando pronunció eso, experimentó un leve dolor en todo su cuerpo, el sólo recordar al bastardo que había osado golpearle le sacaba de sus casillas, se llevó una de sus manos hasta el yeso que colgaba desde su hombro hasta su muñeca.

-Si señor, siéntase cómodo mientras les esperamos- aquellas palabras le dejaron sin habla.

-Perdón, creí escuchar mal; ¿Les?; ¿me estas diciendo que son dos modelos?- la boca del pelinegro se movió divertida ante los ojos azules del secretario.

-No señor, es un modelo y su manager-

Al parecer las cosas seguirían saliéndose de control.

_-Agradece estar en el hospital, Yukimura-_

_

* * *

_

**-Dentro del Vehículo-**

No tuvo valor para mirarle durante el recorrido a la empresa de American Idol. ¿Estaría muy molesto con él?

-_Quien no lo estaría_-se dijo, llevando sus ojos por la ventana para evitar mirar al pelinegro.

Aquellos colores le desconcentraban, al igual que el sonido de la respiración del basquetbolista, y es que el estar sentado al lado del Jaganshi no le favorecía en nada.

-Hiei- su voz penetró rápido en los oídos del jugador. Sin embargo éste ni se giró.

-Cuando lleguemos a la empresa quiero hablar en privado contigo, Kurama- bien, si le estaba hablando por su nombre no era nada bueno. Al menos ya sabía reconocer alguno de sus estados de ánimo.

A lo que siguió del trayecto ninguno, siquiera Yusuke, se atrevió a abrir la boca.

* * *

**-Empresa de American Idol-**

Deslizó sus ojos por la baranda de la escalera que daba a la recepción. Sus labios se movieron juguetones y crueles mientras esperaba la llegada del modelo a la empresa.

-Creen que me lo pueden quitar, que ilusos- cuando pronunció esas palabras los dedos de su mano derecha se deslizaron por su barbilla, acariciando y arañando.

Estuvo seguro de oír el motor de una camioneta en el momento en que levantaba la vista.

El sonido de su voz fue hueca al igual que su respiración.

-No importa cuando ni donde, yo siempre gano, Kurama-

* * *

**-Afueras de la empresa American Idol, camioneta-**

Intentó en vano salir sólo por la puerta de la camioneta de Yusuke. En aquel instante unas manos suaves se posaron en sus hombros. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con las gemas rojas del basquetbolista.

-Hn- sus ojos se cerraron de un momento a otro, antes de ayudarle con la silla de ruedas. Se sintió mal por causarle tantos problemas y más encima había tenido el descaro de humillarlo en frente del moreno.-Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo ahora Kitsune- levantó la vista; ¿había escuchado bien?; ¿le había dicho Kitsune?

Inevitablemente sonrió.

-Discúlpame por lo que te dije Hiei- ¿eso era lo que venía pensando todo el camino?; ¿Estaba preocupado de que si se había sentido ofendido?

Cerró sus orbes de color sangre antes de sonreír irónicamente.

-Esas son estupideces baka Kitsune-

-¿Entonces…de que quieres hablar conmigo?-sus palabras le atravesaron el cuerpo un poco.

-Lo único que te advierto, es que tienes prohibida la entrada a una de las habitaciones de mi departamento, entra a todas las que quieras pero no a la de puerta verde.- ¿Una habitación de color verde? Intentó hacer memoria…aunque fue en vano.

-¿Algo más?-el pelirrojo le fulminó.

-Nada más- de inmediato ambos vislumbraron como las manos morenas de Yusuke comenzaban a mover la silla en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Kurama le quedó mirando y muy feo.

-Preferiría que mi "manager" me llevara-

* * *

**-Afueras de la empresa "American Idol"-**

Karazu Mié Llene sacó una cámara de su bolsillo en el momento en que contempló como los cabellos rojos de su modelo ingresaban hasta la recepción. Su sonrisa se deleitó con esas gemas, y lo perfecta de sus facciones.

-¡Que alegría volver a verte, Kurama!- sin embargo se sintió un verdadero idiota cuando vislumbró que alguien más le traía de la silla.

_Y odió ver esos ojos._

-Hola, Karazu-la voz del joven Minamino le perforó; ¿qué veía en esas gemas?; ¡qué escuchaba a través de esos labios! ¡Un simple y desgastado hola como si se hubieran visto todos los días luego de aquellos odiosos y nefastos dos años de separación!; ¡de no trabajar juntos!

-Mi nombre es Yusuke Urameshi- cambió radicalmente su carácter cuando escuchó la voz de otra persona.

Le miró de los pies a la cabeza y sin quererlo sus labios se curvaron despreciativos.

-Karazu Mié Llene, bienvenido a la empresa de American Idol-

-Es un gusto; ¿podría indicarnos donde se realizan las sesiones de fotos?- Su mente razonó más rápido de lo creía. No tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de ayudarle.

-No es necesario, Kurama puede guiarlos muy bien- en aquel momento sus ojos se posaron en el pelirrojo.

Verdes contra púrpuras.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ese moreno estaba lo bastante lejos, se acercó hasta los oídos del que tiraba la silla. Su aliento le recorrió la piel, al igual que las uñas de su mano izquierda.

-_Yo seré el manager de Kurama, así que lárgate_- de inmediato sus cejas se arquearon.

_-Que pena, por que no hay espacio para dos_- Karazu estuvo tentado de romperle la cara al pelinegro, pero…cuando esas gemas se giraron para fulminarle, cambió de decisión.

_Eran mucho más atractivas que las del mismo pelirrojo._

Se rió en silencio, antes de alejarse totalmente del capitán y del modelo

-Veamos si puedes jugar según mis reglas, basquetbolista de cuarta-

* * *

**-En la Empresa-**

Cuando cruzaron la recepción de modelaje frenaron la silla de ruedas del pelirrojo en uno de los respaldos de las barandas de la pasarela. ¡Nunca había pensado tener que caminar en una ni mucho menos ser un manager!

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-sus palabras pasaron de los oídos de Yusuke a los oídos de Kurama.

-Bueno, primero debes de cambiarte de ropa, se supone que es una muestra de fragancias no de deportes- no le gustaba cuando usaba ese tono, le hacia sentir tan inútil.

-¿Qué ropa…baka kitsune?-

-Esta-vislumbró las camisas de tono negro y los pantalones de seda, los collares y las muñequeras.

Una cosa estaba bien, al menos el color le gustaban.

Sonrió inevitablemente a lo que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué es lo tan gracioso?...Kitsune- sus palabras le dejaron sin aire.

-Ya verás que te gustará este mundo, capitán-

El Jaganshi suspiró antes de llevarse una camisa a sus manos.

-¿Dónde se supone que me debo cambiar?- Una idea se atravesó en el cerebro del pelirrojo, pero si el capitán se daba cuenta de que lo estaba engañando como a un niño pequeño estaba seguro que lo dejaría fuera del departamento.

-_Algunas veces hay que arriesgarnos_-se dijo en el momento en que le llamaba para acercarse a él.

Hiei le fulminó; ¿y su regla de un metro de distancia?

-Es una emergencia, manager-aquel tono volvió a descolocarle.

-Más te vale- sus labios se movieron rápidos ante la vista del pelirrojo.

_-Es una tradición que tanto el modelo como el manager se vistan juntos_- al escuchar esas palabras creyó y literalmente sintió como se quedaba en coma.

Y aún le quedaban otros veintinueve días a merced del pelirrojo.

_** Continuará-**_

_**

* * *

**_La trama que ideé me encanta, así como los capis que siguen, por eso quiero actualizarla seguido por que amo este fick. (Si no me la creo yo ¿quién? jajjaja).

_Gracias especialmente a:_

_Nejo-chan, kittywolf, koi,_ _Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee, Fobia, Andrómeda no Sainto, Caro Jaganshi y Yuriyouko._

_**Próximo Capítulo: **_

_Capítulo 6- "Amor Yaoi"

* * *

._

**_..."Desearía tener un ángel para un momento de amor...  
...Desearía tener a tu ángel, a tu virgen María deshecha...  
...Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria...  
...Quemando alas de ángeles hasta hacerlas cenizas...  
...Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche"..._**

**_._**

-I wish had an angel-

Nigthwish**  
**


	6. Amor Yaoi

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Notas del capítulo:**_

Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta la actualización, les aviso desde este momento que no podré actualizar el 21 de septiembre, por lo que **el próximo capítulo estará on-line el 1 de octubre**. Disculpen las molestias, espero sus comentarios que tanto me alegran a la hora de escribir.

_**Advertencia:**_

A partir de este capítulo escenas lemon y lime yaoi.

* * *

.

**Capítulo VI**

"**_Amor Yaoi"_**

**_.  
_**

**-Frente a los pasillos de Modelaje de American Idol-**

_-Es una tradición vestirse juntos-_ no quería, ¡no quería que su cerebro siguiera repitiéndole las palabras dichas por esa boca!, por esos malditos y seductores labios. Estuvo a punto de hacerle un desaire, de decirle que no le interesaban sus "maravillosas tradiciones", cuando aquella mirada verdosa se posó en sus ojos rojos.

-¿Cumplirás mis costumbres?... ¿verdad que si Hiei?- y ahora le acuchillaba con ese tono. Era tan tierno, tan dulce… ¡tan malditamente hermoso! ¡Cómo evadirlo!

_-Que alguien me diga que debo hacer- _Cerró de golpe sus gemas, tal vez no sería tan malo vestirse con él. Quizás sería una buena manera de comenzar a relacionarse con ese chico.

Respiró hondo, recuperando la cordura y su característica mirada sarcástica. Sonrió arrancándole otro sonrojo a ese modelo.

-¿Dónde?- Kurama pestañeó varias veces. Se había perdido contemplándolo. Intentó pensar, recordar que demonios le había dicho antes. La sola idea de imaginarse al basquetbolista en ropa interior regresó de golpe hasta su cerebro, cohibiéndolo.

-En… ¿los vestidores?-

Hiei le fulminó.

-Eso es más que obvio, baka kitsune, la pregunta aquí es ¿dónde están los malditos vestidores?-

_Touche_

El pelirrojo tomó una bocanada de aire antes de contestar a su manager.

-Sígueme a los vestidores, Hiei- Aquel tono consiguió descomponer al futuro manager, se llevó una de sus manos hasta sus cabellos.

-Sería más fácil seguirte si te mueves primero, Baka Kitsune- otra vez le contestaba de esa manera. ¿Dónde había aprendido a ser así de…encantador? ¡Si era la cosa más atractiva que había visto!

-Me movería si te quitarás del camino, "capitán"-

El pelirrojo contempló como él se "descontrolaba" cuando le llamaba por ese sobrenombre.

"Capitán", "Cara de muñeca","Peque", él se sabía de memoria todos los nombres que podía utilizar a su favor para tener a ese pelinegro comiendo de la palma de su mano. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para ganarse su confianza, y no se rendiría fácilmente.

Hiei le fulminó, quitándose del frente del pelirrojo.

-Ahora muévete, Baka Kitsune-

Kurama sonrió cuando escuchó su voz, pestañeó en el momento en que llevaba sus manos hasta la silla de ruedas

_-Claro que me moveré, pero en el vestidor, mi capitán_- pensó, antes de sentir las manos del jugador posarse en la baranda de su silla.

* * *

**-Frente a los pasillos de modelaje de American Idol-**

Tenía demasiadas ganas de partirse de la risa. ¿Era su imaginación o ese chico y el basquetbolista habían tenido una llamada "conexión"?. De sólo imaginarse a esos dos juntos le dolía el estómago. ¡Ninguno de los dos era dominable! Es decir, Hiei tenía su carácter y era un animal en la cama, pero… ¿cómo sería ese pelirrojo?, la primera impresión que le dio era una muy buena.

Seductor, implacable, duro…con todas esas características podía estar casi seguro de que también debería ser un animal en la cama, o por lo menos un excelente excitador.

-Valla amigo que te conseguiste Hiei- exclamó suavemente, dejándose llevar por la "fiebre" del momento. Visualizó esa imagen, El basquetbolista llevando de la silla al modelo…le gustaba…le drogaba demasiado.

-Se ven bien- se llevó una de sus yemas hasta el mentón, mejor dicho, ¡se veían demasiado bien!

Estuvo apunto de tirarle una indirecta al pelinegro cuando una "estupenda idea" cruzó por su cerebro.

_Y no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarla._

De inmediato retiró su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, y se dispuso a marcar un número telefónico.

-Vamos, vamos, es de vida o muerte Kuwabara- una pequeña gota de sudor descendió por su frente, dándole más dramatismo a la situación.

Cuando escuchó la voz de su compañero del otro lado de la línea, no fue capaz de contenerse.

-¡Kuwabara!-

_-¡No me grites Urameshi!-_ bien, era de esperar que le contestaría así. Yusuke sonrió pícaramente y entrecerró sus ojos antes de hablar.

-Tengo una misión para ti- al otro le dio un paro. ¿Urameshi mandándolo?; ¡Ni que fuera el ultimo rey de roma!

_-No perderé el tiempo hoy Yusuke; ¡Estoy con mi hermosa Yukina_!- ¿con qué no perdería el tiempo?, Él se lo busco.

Se quitó el celular de los labios.

-¡Hiei!; ¡Kuwabara se esta acostando con tú hermana!- Kuwabara se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso. ¡Estaba con el enano!, y…y ¡ahora le decía que estaba haciendo "cosas feas" con su hermanita!... ¡qué hacer!; ¡qué hacer!

_-¡¡¡¡Yusuke!!!!-_Urameshi sonrió cuando escuchó su voz del otro lado y de inmediato lo acercó hasta su oído.

Para "deleitarse con su voz".

-Dime Kazumita- su sonrisa se volvió sarcástica.

-¿_Qué misión?-_ la pregunta viajó desde la línea hasta los oídos de Yusuke.

Lo tenía comiendo en la palma de la mano.

-Necesito que me traigas "Eso"-exclamó

-¿_E…so_?-Yusuke escuchó su voz.

-Exacto, "Eso", envíalo a mi departamento antes de las nueve; ¡¡¡adiós Kuwabara!!! Y ¡saluda a Yukina de mi parte!-

Le cortó.

Guardó su celular antes de morder levemente su labio inferior. La sangre que descendió por esa herida penetró su boca, pasando por sus labios.

Contrayendo, excitando y mareando.

Después de todo no tenía nada de malo ayudar un poco a su basquetbolista, por que él sabía perfectamente que si Hiei llegaba a sentir algo por ese pelirrojo no diría nada hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-No tiene por que ser así esta ves Hiei- exclamó para si, pensando como daría el segundo paso de su misión. La primera parte ya estaba en camino, y no se rendiría hasta verlos juntos.

-No aguanto para que sean las 9, capitán-

* * *

**-En algún pasillo de la Empresa-**

-Dobla por aquí- ¡Cuantas veces más tendría que doblar una maldita esquina!; ¿Qué estaba haciendo este kitsune?; ¡Guiándolo al vestidor o que!

-¿Cuanto falta ahora?…Kurama- el pelirrojo respiró hondo, al parecer su perfecta diversión se estaba por terminar. Bueno, si contaba con que había hecho que Hiei le llevará desde la recepción de modelaje hasta la sala de vestuario, pasando por los baños, las habitaciones de fotos y la recepción de los managers, podíamos decir que se había divertido bastante.

-Detente-

-Hn, ya era hora-

Kurama le fulminó para hacerlo enojar. ¡Como le gustaba su carita molesta!

-¿Qué?-Hiei habló primero.

-La puerta del vestuario esta enfrente tuyo-

El basquetbolista soltó la silla para mirarle cara a cara.

-¿Me vas a decir que esta "caja de fósforos" es el vestuario?-

-Si, así es- Kurama se divirtió por dentro; ¡por supuesto que era el vestuario!; ¡pero el más pequeño de toda la agencia!

-Adelante, mi manager-

* * *

**-Diez minutos para las 03:30 AM, Clínica privada de Tokio-**

Se quedó mirando por demasiado tiempo la luz del sol. El aire ingresó hasta sus pulmones lentamente, dañando y asfixiando.

-Yusuke- al pronunciar su nombre, sintió un vació enorme. ¿Estaría enterado el moreno de que no podría ser madre? Lo más que deseaban era tener niños, formar una familia y ahora todo pareció volverse negro.

Negro como su corazón.

Se sentía extraña, imposibilitada de dar amor como nunca antes.

_-Bienvenida a tu infierno_-las malditas palabras regresaron hasta su cabeza, haciéndola temblar.

Experimentó como corrían sus lágrimas, y por un minuto se sintió una estúpida.

Patética de su propia existencia y de su dolor.

Corrió la vista de la ventana para posarlos en un espejo reluciente que se encontraba en frente de ella. Reflejando su rostro, y su pequeña habitación. Cuando vislumbró su propio reflejo, creyó y literalmente sintió que no valía nada. ¿Tan grave habían sido tales golpizas?; ¡Tan moreteado había quedado su rostro!

Su boca pequeña estaba de un tono azul, quizás por frío o quien sabe que. Sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y una venda cruzaba desde la punta de su cabello hasta más debajo de una de sus mejillas.

Como si le faltara la mitad del rostro.

Llevó de inmediato una de sus manos por sobre la venda, arrancándola.

No fue capaz de hablar al ver la otra parte.

-_Yusu…ke_-si alguna vez en una de sus recurrentes pesadillas había soñado con que al pelinegro lo deformaban en una pelea, esto se asemejaba a ese miedo.

Ni siquiera podía abrir el otro ojo.

Intento llorar, inútilmente.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, vislumbró la luz de la luna penetrando por la ventana.

Ya no tenía necesidad de mantenerse despierta.

Primero la pelea con el manager, después le informan que no puede tener hijos y ahora ya ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerse en un espejo.

¿Aún seguirían las malas noticias?

-Por Kami-

* * *

**-En las escaleras para invitados, American Idol-**

Se sentó en una de las sillas para espectadores, no supo por que, pero luego de llamar a Kuwabara un pequeño y extraño dolor se apoderó de su corazón.

Es cierto que estaba emocionado por el basquetbolista, después de todo ¿en que momento podría verlo sonreír así, o siendo mandado por alguien más que no fuera él?

Cuando llevó sus manos hasta sus bolsillos, experimentó el roce con el cuero de su billetera.

Inmediatamente la retiró del bolsillo.

Cuando la punta de sus yemas abrió la billetera, la tira de fotografías al lado de su carnet de identidad se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo.

Fotos de su Keiko.

Sonriendo, hermosa…alegre.

-_Nosotros estamos conectados, aunque no lo creas_ _Yusuke_- ¿cuántas veces Keiko le había dicho eso luego de hacer el amor?

Como tenia razón esa chica gruñona.

-Necesito verte-exclamó en el momento en que se levantaba de la silla de espectadores, y comenzaba a alejarse de la sala. Llevó sus manos hasta sus cabellos antes de sonreír tristemente, después de todo no todas las sonrisas son siempre alegres.

Aquel día cuando le informaron que Keiko no podría tener hijos, una parte de él había muerto,… ¿en realidad importaba eso, si es que la amaba?, le había costado asimilar las palabras del médico,

_-No podrá tener hijos-_ tuvo miedo, mucho miedo de entrar en la habitación, de ver como se encontraba. Quizás….y sólo por eso no entró a verla, se había ido a la empresa de American Idol para despejarse y hablar con el pelinegro de cosas que en ese momento carecían de importancia.

¡Cobardía!.

Ahora que había visto las fotografías de su billetera, se dio cuenta que aquello era lo de menos. Ahora tenía el valor para entrar a su cuarto en el hospital, para verla, para que lo retara como todos los días por ser tan irresponsable.

Respiró hondo, exhalando e inhalando en el momento en que se dirigía a la salida de la empresa con destino al hospital de Tokio.

-A mí no me importa que no podamos ser padres; ¿a ti sí…Keiko?-

* * *

**-Frente de los vestidores-**

-Córrete-las palabras del basquetbolista sonaron autoritarias. ¡A él nadie ni si quiera Kamisama le decía que hacer!

-No, tú tienes que correrte; ¿no ves que mi silla no puede entrar si estas en frente de la puerta?-

-Yo no me vestiré primero, baka kitsune-

Le fulminó.

-Tú eres mi compañero, y tú te vestirás primero- ¿qué tenía su voz?; ¡qué demonios tenían sus ojos para domarlo así de rápido!

-No cumpliré tu estúpida tradición-

De acuerdo, quizás se estaba pasando de la raya, si el basquetbolista no cumplía su "Oh gran tradición", no podría dar el primer paso para seducirlo.

Por esta vez se tragaría sus palabras.

-De acuerdo Hiei, me vestiré primero-

-Hn-El pelinegro sonrió victorioso.

-Pero tú me vestirás- Kurama le sonrió sutilmente mientras giraba el pestillo de la puerta, para que ingresara su silla de ruedas.

-Sería más fácil si no estuvieras en ese cacharro con ruedas-

-Si mi "manager" me hubiera ayudado a levantarme no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo.

¿Lo estaba desafiando?; ¡creía que no era capaz de sacarlo de esa estúpida silla!

-Tú lo quisiste Kitsune-

Kurama sintió como le palpitaba el corazón, como sus mejillas se tornaban algo sonrojadas cuando vislumbró como el cuerpo del basquetbolista se acercaba hasta la silla de ruedas.

¿Qué estaría planeando?

-No es necesario vestirnos en esa caja de fósforos, si hay más espacio incluso aquí afuera-

Sus ojos parecieron comérselo con la mirada.

-¿Qué…estas?-

-Levanta bien los brazos Kitsune- ¿Lo vestiría?; ¡Lo vestiría!

-Hiei, esto no es correcto- ¿qué no era correcto?; ¡pamplinas!, No había nadie mirándolos en el pasillo; ¡además que era bastante tarde!; ¡Quien estaría a las tres de la mañana en la agencia aparte de ellos!; ¡Nadie!

-Cállate, baka kitsune-

Kurama experimentó un cosquilleo cuando sintió las manos del basquetbolista deslizarse desde sus hombros hasta su camisa, el tenerlo tan cerca parecía descontrolarlo. Sus manos le recorrían demasiado lento. ¿Estaría haciéndolo apropósito?

_-Tengo derecho a disfrutar esto-_pensó Hiei cuando llevó lentamente sus dedos hasta los botones de la camisa roja, desabrochándolos uno por uno.

El corazón del pelirrojo comenzó a palpitar cada vez más fuerte, sintió vergüenza por esa reacción de su propio cuerpo.

-Kurama- levantó la vista, casi imposibilitado de hablar bien. -Te estas excitando- se quedó en shock. ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta?

-Hi...-

-No hables, que me desconcentras- de inmediato el basquetbolista procuró levantar la camisa, lentamente, disfrutando de aquellos pectorales que comenzaban a quedar al desnudo frente a sus ojos.

Dios si sabía de perfecciones.

Tuvo un impulso; ¿estaría mal besarlo?; ¡recorrer con sus dedos esa piel!

Tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo cuando prosiguió a colocarle la prenda de modelaje. La maya negra que estaba intentando colocar si que era complicada, con todas esas tiras enredándose por si solas. ¿Cómo podría aprovecharse de esta situación? Sonrió. Ahora si que lo disfrutaría.

-Se enredó-exclamó, dándole a entender al pelirrojo que una de las cintas se habían enredado en su cuello. Kurama tuvo que cerrar de golpe sus ojos y morderse uno de sus labios para evitar que un gemido saliera por ellos, cuando sintió la boca del pelinegro posarse en su cuello.

Cortando las tiras.

Sentir su respiración sobre su piel fue tan erótico.

-_Tranquilízate Kurama-_intentó mantener sus ojos cerrados, para no tener que toparse con sus ojos riéndose seguro de él. ¿Qué pensaría de su persona si se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba provocando?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba ni sentía su respiración. Abrió los ojos.

Pero cuando se percató de que el pelinegro estaba mirándolo atentamente, sintió vergüenza de si mismo.

-Yo…esto, no quiero que creas que…-

-¿Qué no quieres que crea…Baka kitsune?-Kurama se quedó sin aire, cuando las manos del basquetbolista se apoyaron en la silla y su rostro se iba acercando salvajemente hasta el suyo.

-¿Acaso quieres esto?- cuando el pelirrojo sintió un leve roce sobre sus labios, no fue capaz de quedarse en silencio.

-Como me gustaría, pero eres mi manager-

-¿Acaso importa?- de inmediato atacó sus labios. Saboreándolos primero con su rosada lengua, lamiendo el contorno de su boca.

-Yo-

-Shh, disfrútalo, por que no te volverá a pasar- Hiei le pidió permiso para entrar, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad introdujo su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo.

El sentir su sabor, su aroma y la textura de su lengua fue perfecto.

Este beso si que le gustaba, era adictivo, drogadicto.

La lengua del pelirrojo fue respondiendo y siguiendo su ritmo, lento y luego cada vez más rápido. No esperaba que ese basquetbolista orgulloso besara tan bien.

_-Es una cajita de sorpresas-_pensó, experimentó un choque eléctrico en sus piernas y en todos sus brazos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba llevando su cuerpo por encima de la silla de ruedas se quedo quieto. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

Los ojos del Jaganshi se abrieron de par en par y de inmediato frenó ese beso.

Estaba sin aire.

-¿Te gustaría esto…baka kitsune?-llevó más arriba su cuerpo por sobre la silla, pasando eróticamente por encima de sus piernas, cuando estuvo seguro de que podría mantener el equilibrio se quedo sentado en sus rodillas. -¿No te duele o si?- tuvo miedo un momento; ¿después de todo ese pelirrojo estaba invalido verdad?, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera sentirse atraído por el cuerpo de otra persona.

Hiei sonrió sarcásticamente cuando llevo una de sus manos hasta los labios del pelirrojo, tocándolos, y recorriéndolos.

-Me gustan tus besos, baka kitsune-

Kurama sintió como poco a poco la sangre de todo su cuerpo subía hasta sus mejillas.

-Eres un diablillo, manager-

-Te toca vestirme, Kitsune- los ojos de Hiei le fulminaron. ¿Qué planeaba?

-Levanta bien los brazos-

-¿Te importa que los ponga en tu cuello?, Kitsune- volvió a sonreírle.

-¿Y como te quitaré la camisa si tienes los brazos en mi cuello?-

-Descífralo tú mismo-

_Le encantaban los desafíos _

-Está bien- Kurama no le quitó los ojos de encima.

-Su ropa Kitsune- Kurama contempló como las manos del basquetbolista le entregaban la prenda, era tan… ¿masoquista? Se quedó mirándola, grabando las tiras, las cadenas…lo erótico de la prenda.

-¿Por qué esta Hiei?-la pregunta izo divertirse al carmín

-¿No me digas que no sabes de que se trata fragancia nocturna, Kurama?-

En realidad nunca se lo había preguntado.

-No, pero creo que tú puedes decírmelo; ¿verdad?-adoptó su tono seductor, que reservaba para ciertas ocasiones.

-Escucha bien-Hiei llevó sus labios hasta los oídos del pelirrojo, al hacer eso el torso del kitsune pudo percibir la piel por debajo de esa maya de basquetbolista, de seguro era tan exquisita y mordible como sus labios. Tuvo que contenerse para no llevar sus manos por debajo de la maya roja.

A él también le gustaba el papel del dominante.

-Fragancia nocturna es el amor demoníaco y enfermo de dos hombres-

Escucharle hablar, sentir sus labios en la punta de su oído era algo que no sabia describir. ¿Amor entre dos hombres?

-El amor prohibido de la sociedad, al que acompaña el masoquismo-

-¿Amor Yaoi?-

-Exacto, y yo quiero que seas mi uke, Kurama-

* * *

**-Oficina de Karazu Mié Llene-**

Sus ojos se clavaron imponentes en la entrada de la oficina de la asistente de la señorita Yukimura. Pasó sus dedos por sus labios, rozándolos con la yema de estos experimentando algo de dolor producto de lo afilado y crecido de sus uñas. Ese dolor no pudo siquiera compararse con la ola de descargas eléctricas que manipulaban su corazón y su cerebro. Tenía un plan, muchas ideas para volver de cabeza la vida de ese engreído basquetbolista que se las daba de "Super manager". De seguro no había conocido a nadie como él, y nadie se quedaba con algo que le pertenecía, ni el mismo Dios se atrevía a hacerle frente cuando algo cruzaba por su cabeza. Y el nombre de "Kurama" estaba escrito hace demasiado tiempo en la lista de sus pertenencias más preciadas.

Sus ojos apreciaron la curvatura de la rendija de la puerta de la sala, cuando estuvo seguro que había alguien trabajando dentro de aquella oficina se dignó a tocar.

Para guardar las apariencias.

-Ya veremos quien ríe al último-

* * *

**-Oficina de la señorita Yukimura-**

Las manos de la peli azul descendieron rápidamente timbrando todas las hojas de contratos de modelos y vacantes para nuevos candidatos con la firma de "american Idol", sus ojos ya no podían más de todas las hojas, de todas las malditas firmas que tenía que seguir haciendo.

-Si pudiera darme un descanso- bostezó, llevando de inmediato su vista por sobre el reloj de pared que yacía junto a ella.

3:30 de la madrugada y aún no había comenzado la primera sesión de fotografías para la revista nocturna que promocionaría la fragancia del señor Mié llene.

-Apenas termine esto llamaré al fotógrafo y a los modelos- se dijo, llevando nuevamente sus manos hasta las firmas. En aquel momento en que el tono plata de la luna la bañaba con su luz, escuchó que alguien golpeaba la oficina en medio de todo ese silencio.

Siempre tuvo miedo a quedarse sola tan tarde en la empresa; ¿pero quien más que ella podría estar aparte de los modelos y el fotógrafo en la empresa?

-Seguro que es Mie llene- se levantó de inmediato, arreglándose la falda que tapaba un poco sus formadas piernas, de inmediato se ató el cabello antes de girar la manija.

Cuando tuvo la puerta completamente abierta el color púrpura de los ojos del diseñador le penetraron.

Daban tanto miedo de noche.

-¿Necesitas algo…Karazu?-

La pregunta quedó en el aire por casi cinco segundos.

Pudo percibir como los labios del diseñador se movieron rápidamente dictando unas cuantas cosas para sus primeras fotografías. Pero… ¿estaría dispuesto el basquetbolista a hacer eso en la revista?

-Cuando veas a ese "manager" infórmale de los cambios- la sonrisa de Karazu Mié llene se escurrió rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera siquiera apreciarla. –Otra cosa Botancita-

-Dime- ella le fulminó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Necesito una copia de su ficha personal- la morena se quedó en silencio; ¿no pasaría nada si le daba una copia cierto? Después de todo era el nuevo manager del joven Shuishi, y era prácticamente una costumbre que los antiguos managers se preocuparan en que manos quedaban sus antiguos modelos.

Se giró de inmediato y retiró una hoja de todas las firmas que se encontraban sobre su escritorio.

-Aquí tienes, ahora déjame sola, necesito trabajar- él le fulminó.

-Escucha Botan-enfatizó su nombre para que ella le mirara a la cara. – Aquí tú no eres la jefa ni nadie que pueda mandarme, eres y siempre estarás bajo mi puesto, si yo te digo que te mates, tú te matarás, por que no eres nadie para venir a decirme que hacer-

Botan sólo se quedó en silencio.

-Saluda a Yukimura de mi parte, "Botancita"-

* * *

**-En los vestidores-**

_-Yo quiero que seas mi uke, Kurama_- se quedó en silencio, escuchando el latido de su apresurado corazón cuando experimentó como esas palabras penetraban poco a poco por su cerebro. Tal vez para el basquetbolista de cabellos negros no significaba más que una mera frase, pero…para él era algo que no tenía precio.

-Baka kitsune; ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones acaso?-era conciente de que el Jaganshi le estaba hablando, reclamándole por hacerle perder el tiempo. Sus ojos se cerraron, inconcientemente una lágrima cristalina descendió de estos, para sorpresa del pelinegro.

Él no era el primero en decirle aquella frase, y como le dolió volver a escucharla.

A pesar de todo se sintió extasiado, disfrutando de la curiosa mirada que le mando su manager.

-_Quiero ser tu compañero Kurama_- la maldita voz; ¿Qué pensaría el pelinegro si le decía que esa frase le estaba descomponiendo?; ¡si le decía que hace muchos años Karazu Mié llene le había dicho exacta mente lo mismo!

¿Aunque con otras intenciones?

-Disculpa por lo que te dije, kitsune-

Respiró hondo, antes de fulminarlo con su mirada verdosa.

-Creo…que me deje llevar por la emoción, olvídalo- de inmediato llevó una de sus manos hasta las mejillas de su manager, él no quería que se disculpara, ¡no quería que se retractara! En ese momento algo dentro suyo le impulsaba a tocar sus mejillas, a querer besas sus labios.

Su corazón pareció descontrolarse cuando por primera vez aquel tono dulce salió por esa boca.

Esas palabras le atravesaron como una descarga eléctrica.

-¿Y tú serías mi seme, Hiei?-

El Jaganshi pareció fulminarle, se quedó estático, vislumbrando esos ojos, y escuchando el palpitar del corazón del pelirrojo mientras caían esas lágrimas.

¿Acaso le dolía?; ¿acaso tenía miedo de él?

Kurama apretó uno de sus labios, provocando que un hilito de sangre descendiera de estos.

En cierto modo tenía miedo de enamorarse de él, pero ¿acaso ya no había caído ante ese basquetbolista? ¡Con un demonio!; ¡Claro que le gustaba! Su mirada, sus piernas, su maldita forma de ser.

_-La única manera que conozco para no sufrir, para no sentirme sólo…es enamorándome_-

El Jaganshi dejó que una bocanada de aire saliera por sus labios en el momento en que se bajaba de la silla de ruedas del pelirrojo.

-¿Te duelen las piernas?; ¿baka kitsune?-

-No, eres muy liviano capitán- su voz sonó vacía a pesar de lo feliz que se encontraba.

-Te prometo que mientras yo esté a tu lado no te pasara nada- tenía tantas ganas de creerle, pero…era difícil sabiendo lo cruel que es el mundo, las personas son así.

Signos con dos caras.

Un día te quieren, te aman y al otro te desprecian y te lastiman.

-Nunca le he rogado a nadie, Kurama-

El pelirrojo levantó la vista en el momento en que el pelinegro se giraba para mirarle.

-Pero daría lo que fuera por ser tu seme, solo dímelo y yo te lo daré-

* * *

**-Clínica privada de Tokio, 4:00 de la madrugada.-**

Sus piernas se movieron exhaustas, tocando, rozando la cerámica de tonos vinos mientras apoyaba sus manos en la pared de la construcción. Pareció quedarse sin aire, y que sus ojos no tenían la fuerza para contemplar el paisaje que se alzaba en frente de él.

No supo como o por que tenía aquella sensación de asfixia, pero desde hace media hora que se sentía de esa manera.

Mareado, exhausto, intranquilo.

Sus cabellos negros estaban tan desordenados, y sus labios resecos.

Necesitaba beber algo para tener la garganta despejada, para poder hablarle en cuanto la viera. Pero estuvo seguro que ni la mejor gota de agua le ayudaría a recobrar el aliento.

Cuando apoyó sus manos en la manija de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su morena, creyó que terminaría tirado antes de poder entrar. Tal vez se sentía así por miedo ¿o quizás por vergüenza?

-Keiko- su voz estaba tan grave, y su labios tan secos que parecía que pronto terminaría enfermándose producto de su propia imaginación.

Cuando sintió las luces de la luna que se colaban por la ventana de la habitación bañar a sus ojos una extraña voluntad por vivir, por verla bien se apoderó de sus piernas, dándole la fuerza para penetrar el cuarto, sin embargo…cuando sus ojos contemplaron aquel rostro, aquellas vendas que yacían tiradas por el piso y como esos dedos recorrían las heridas de sus pómulos literalmente se quedó sin aire.

Estuvo seguro que el mismo diablo se había adueñado de su cuerpo, de su alma y de su corazón.

Una pequeña ira pareció descontrolarlo y en ese momento tontas imágenes regresaron a su cerebro, insignificantes e irrelevantes al mismo tiempo.

_-Estaba inconciente cuando la encontramos-_

Sus piernas se dieron paso hasta la habitación y sin quererlo encendió la luz.

Delatándose en frente de la morena.

Los ojos de ella le miraron, y ocultó su rostro irremediablemente.

-¡Por favor no me mires Yusuke!- ¿no quería que la mirara? ¡Después de todo lo que había tenido que esperar para verla, no quería que la mirara!

Penetró la habitación tan rápido como el palpitar de su corazón. Cuando llegó hasta la baranda de su cama frenó sus pasos, y arrancó las manos que cubrían su rostro, lentamente.

-Yusuke, por favor no lo hagas- cuando esos labios volvieron a moverse algo dentro de él se destruyo.

Estaba…tan lastimada, tan maltratada que no fue capaz de reconocerla a la perfección. Pero ¿todo indicaba que era ella verdad? Su voz, su tono, sus cabellos castaños. ¿A pesar de todo seguía siendo ella verdad?

Urameshi llevó uno de sus dedos hasta su mentón, y de inmediato lo levantó.

Aquellos ojos seguían siendo igual de brillantes.

-Estas hermosa…Keiko-

* * *

**-En el pasillo frente al vestidor-**

-Son las cuatro de la mañana, ya es hora de ir a la sala de modelaje Hiei- ¿pretendía evadirle?

_Idiota._

-Kurama, dime… ¿qué debo hacer?- el pelirrojo presintió que aquella voz estaba lastimada, había algo…un sentimiento de impotencia que no era capaz de describir.

-Hiei- el Jaganshi pareció mirarle en ese momento.- Prométeme, que no seré plato de segunda mesa-

-¿De que…estas?-

-Promete que no me lastimarás- cuando esas palabras salieron por sus labios, no pudo contener las ganas por querer besarlos.

-Después de todo eres un baka, Kitsune- el pelirrojo experimentó el contacto de sus yemas sobre sus pómulos antes de que cerrar sus ojos. Y experimentar como los labios del Jaganshi le recorrían lentamente los suyos.

-Jamás podría hacerte algo malo- el pelinegro pareció fulminarle con el brillo de sus gemas carmines -Sabes una cosa Kurama- de inmediato el pelirrojo posó su vista fija en los labios de su manager, el movimiento de estos era terriblemente tentador. Mordibles y lamibles.

–La primera sección de fotografía es de sexo-

-¿Se…xo?- cuando escuchó sus palabras traspasar por sus oídos, golpeando dentro de su cabeza no pudo contener por mucho tiempo su respiración.

_Y terminó por sonrojarse._

-Necesitamos practicar, Kitsune- se quedó en silencio, al experimentar como los dedos del Jaganshi le acariciaban de apoco las hebras rojizas de su cabello. –Prometo ser un buen seme contigo -

-¿Los 30 días Hiei?-

-Los 30 días-

_**-Continuará-

* * *

**_

_**Especialemente a :**_

_Patonejito, KittyWolf, Fobia, Andrómeda No Sainto, YuriYouko, Caro Jaganshi,y bienvenida a la historia Hoshiyo-Hime._

¡¡Gracias, gracias!!

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_Capítulo 7 " Lección 1: Habla y no te cortes"

* * *

**  
**_

**_._**

**_"…No puedo soportar esto más...  
...Estoy diciendo todo lo que ya dije antes...  
...Todas estas palabras no tiene ningún sentido..._****_  
...encontré la bendición en la ignorancia __…"_**

**_._**

-One step closer-

Linkin Park


	7. Lección 1: Habla y no te cortes

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Nota Autora**_:

En primera quiero pedirles disculpas por no actualizar el día que me lo propuse, pero el tiempo no me dio para terminar de arreglar el capítulo, y lamentablemente no tengo Internet para subir las actualizaciones en las fechas que indico la mayoría de las veces.

¡Gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews del capítulo anterior!; ¡en serio que nunca esperé llegar a tener 10 comentarios!, ahora les dejo el capítulo siete.

Gracias; ¡nos veremos pronto!, o cuando pueda actualizar más seguido.

_**Recordatorio**_:

Todas las dudas, comentarios y respuestas a sus reviews se encuentran en mi prophile; por si quieren leerlas solo hagan clic en **"Aio-chan, **si no las he contestado es por que les mandé la respuesta en un mp

* * *

.

**Capítulo VII**

"**_Lección 1: Habla y no te cortes"_**

**_.  
_**

**Clínica privada de Tokio. 5:30 de la mañana**

_-Keiko-_ su voz pareció penetrar en algún rincón oscuro y dañado de su corazón. ¿Estaba diciéndole la verdad?

Una estúpida mentira para que se sintiera bien, pero como le gustó que lo hiciera.

-_Estas hermosa_- como le gustó contemplar sus ojos, y sus labios carnosos moviéndose al compás de esas palabras. Se quedó sin aire unos minutos antes de intentar sonreírle, sin embargo cuando sus labios se curvaron un extraño dolor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Aquellas descargas sobre su piel le hicieron apretar sus labios.

_Mordiéndolos, dañándolos._

_Un dolor parecido a lo filoso de una cuchilla._

_Agujas, pinchazos…golpes._

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí Keiko-

-Eso no es lo que me duele…Yusuke- la morena llevó sus manos por sus brazos, los cruzó y aquellas uñas trasparentes estaban rasgando su piel, quería sentir el dolor. Sentir como esas uñas la dañaban.

-No seas idiota, Keiko- la morena experimentó como una parte de su cuerpo se excitaba ante el contacto con la piel del moreno. ¿Hace cuanto que no sentía una caricia suya?; ¿un beso…un ligero roce?

-Me duele aquí, Yusuke- las palabras salieron rápidas por sus labios, y de inmediato Keiko le fulminó, sus manos estaban apretando su pecho donde residía su corazón.

Yusuke se levantó, y de apoco fue acerándose hasta la morena, le levantó la barbilla.

-Keiko; ¿quién te pegó ese día?-la pregunta del entrenador viajó hasta la punta de su cerebro. Los recuerdos, las malditas amatistas. El olor nauseabundo de la habitación. Tuvo miedo de lo que habría cruzado por la cabeza del moreno. ¿Y si lo mataba?; ¡Si cometía una locura por su culpa!

-Prométeme que no harás nada, Yusuke-

Él le fulminó, aunque se lo prometiera sabía que sería imposible cumplir esa promesa.

-Esta bien- Yusuke pestañeó antes de volver a mirarla.

-Karazu…Mié Llené-

Cuando ese nombre cruzó por su cerebro, la imagen del diseñador que había conocido esa mañana llegó de golpe hasta su cabeza.

-_Karazu Mié Llené, mucho gusto-_ en aquel momento, odió esos cabellos negros, esos ojos púrpuras tan atractivos como su mismo cuerpo. Estuvo seguro…que lo mataría a la primera oportunidad.

-Yusuke-

-Dime-

-Duerme conmigo-

* * *

**-En los vestidores-**

-_Sabes Kitsune, la primera sección de fotografía es de sexo-_

Cuando sintió el sonido de su respiración agitada no pudo contenerse para arrancarle otro beso a ese odioso manager. Los dedos tersas de éste estaban enredados en cada una de las hebras de sus cabellos rojizos, así como el rostro del Jaganshi le fulminaba con una nueva mirada sarcástica dedicada exclusivamente para él.

-¿Y como lo haremos?- al escuchar su voz el basquetbolista volvió a sonreírle.

_Consiguiendo otro sonrojo._

-¿Cómo lo hacen entre dos hombre?; ¿tendré que explicarte como?... ¿baka kitsune?-

_Se sintió un verdadero idiota._

-Bueno, es que…-

-El que estés inválido no es ningún impedimento…si estas de espaldas- un brillo lujurioso se apoderó de las gemas del manager en el momento en que se arrojaba a atacar su cuello.

-Hiei…esto...no es correcto, en cualquier momento podría llegar Botan con los fotógrafos-

-No me interesa, si quieren mirar que miren, kitsune- Kurama le fulminó, y de inmediato le impidió llegar hasta su cuello. El basquetbolista sintió como se le detenía el corazón.

-No Hiei, yo no quiero hacerlo de esta manera-

-¿Y de qué manera quieres?, tenemos que practicar para la sesión kitsune-las gemas rojizas le miraron de los pies a la cabeza, la voz pareció cambiar de tono de un momento a otro.

-No sé Hiei, sólo…que no tengo ganas -

_¿Estaba loco o qué?_

-Ya sé que es lo que te pasa, baka kitsune- ¿qué se le había ocurrido ahora a ese basquetbolista? ¿Había algún problema el querer hacerlo en otro momento?

-Ah sí y ¿qué se te pudo ocurrir?, Capitán-

-Eres virgen Kurama-

* * *

**-Salón de fotografía y modelaje de la revista de American Idol-**

Estuvo segura que la cabeza le estallaría; ¡¡llevaba una hora y media!! no diez ni veinte minutos, si no toda ¡una maldita hora y media buscando a los modelos de la revista nocturna!; ¡No estaban en ninguno de los vestidores habilitados de la empresa, ni mucho menos en el salón de fotografía!

-Dios dame paciencia- se dejó caer en una de las sillas del salón de modelaje, donde tampoco había tenido suerte. ¿Cómo es que dos personas se perdían en una empresa? _Eso era prácticamente imposible. _

Sus cabellos celestes cayeron alrededor de su blusa al tiempo en que llevaba su cabeza por detrás de la baranda de la silla. Aquella posición la relajo.

-¿Qué se hace en estos momentos?-se preguntó en voz alta, bueno, tarde o temprano aparecerían, mientras podía arreglar las cámaras y la alfombra, así como la ambientación.

Seguro tendrían una buena excusa; ¿o no?

* * *

**-En los vestidores-**

_-Eres virgen Kurama_- se quedó sin aire cuando esas palabras salieron por la boca del manager.

-¿Vir…gen?- si hubiera sido otra la situación le habría abofeteado esa cara de muñequita. ¡Cómo se le ocurría semejante disparate!; ¡Él no era virgen!

-Si no quieres hacerlo conmigo ahora es por dos razones, baka kitsune- ¿dos razones? ¿Y cual sería la segunda?

Los ojos rojizos del basquetbolista parecieron devorárselo con la mirada, al tiempo en que éste se ponía detrás de la silla de ruedas.

-¿Y cuál es tu otra "deducción"capitán?- ni siquiera tuvo el suficiente aire para rebatirle la primera deducción; ¿y si la segunda daba en el clavo?

-Que eres impotente-

* * *

**-Oficina de diseño y vestuario de Karazu Mié Llene, 5:45 de la mañana-**

El olor a humo le llenó las fosas nasales, estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su silla leyendo la ficha personal del nuevo manager que habían designado para el joven Minamino. Llevaba alrededor de treinta minutos leyendo la hoja impresa en papel carta, grabando cada palabra en lo más recóndito de su memoria.

_Dios que había cosas que le servían._

Su sonrisa era lo único apreciable además del color de la lámpara ocre que yacía en esa habitación. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado con alguien, y ese chico al que masas de fanáticas idolatraban tenía todas las características de una "oveja negra" o un alejado de Dios. Las gemas púrpuras brillaron intensamente, adictas a cada palabra presente en esa hoja. La edad, sus gustos, sus crímenes.

-Quien lo diría, mi amigo- su voz se escuchó en toda la habitación, haciendo eco en las paredes tapizadas de tono vino y las cortinas negras. La penumbra le daba un toque vampirezco al diseño y a él mismo.

Se levantó de la silla dejando la carpeta encima del mueble, y se llevó la hoja.

-Esto es algo que Kurama tiene que saber-

La primera partida de ese juego de ajedrez había comenzado y él sería el rey que ganara el juego.

-Te haré la vida una mierda Jaganshi, recuérdalo-

* * *

**-En los vestidores-**

_-Eres impotente_- ahora si que había entrado en shock, virgen era una cosa, pero ¿impotente?; ¡eso era algo muy distinto! Sus ojos trataron de fulminarlo, en ese momento el basquetbolista se colocó en frente de la silla de ruedas otra vez.

-¿Sucede algo?; ¿señor virginidad?- como odiaba su sarcasmo con asuntos que eran de suma importancia. ¡No quería que se llevara una mala imagen de el! ¿Aunque ser virgen no estaba mal verdad?; ¿por lo menos era mejor que ser impotente verdad?

_-Admítelo Kurama, ambas son terribles como excusa-_

-Señor virginidad ¿le sucede algo?-

_Kurama le fulminó_

Sintió una rabia que no era capaz de describir, a veces le cansaba su sarcasmo.

-No soy virgen ni impotente capitán Jaganshi_- _Hiei sonrió, poniéndole enfermo.

-Demuéstralo, Kurama-

-No caeré en tu juego, Hiei- los ojos de ambos destellaban, uno tenía que ceder, y Kurama sabía perfectamente que no sería el basquetbolista.

–Entonces hagámoslo en la sala de modelaje, en frente de todos los fotógrafos; ¿No eres capaz cierto?; ¡no eres tan hombre Kurama!

-¡Claro que puedo y si quieres que salga en los periódicos también lo haré!-

-A mi los periódicos no me interesan y toda esa mierda de publicidad tampoco, a mi me interesa hacerlo contigo por que quiero-

-De acuerdo, veamos quien es más hombre, si tú o yo, capitán-Hiei se deleitó con sus palabras.

-¿Es un trato?-

La pregunta le hizo un cosquilleo en la piel al pelirrojo. ¿Qué era mejor que un trato?

Kurama sonrió.

-Una apuesta-

-¿Una apuesta?

-Si, capitán, apostaremos quien de los dos puede seguir todas las reglas de la sesión de fotografía, al que le de "asco" hacer algo en frente de los fotógrafos pierde.

-¿Se puede saber que estamos apostando?-

-¿Aparte de nuestra sesión de prácticas en casa?-

-Eso déjalo de lado, es nuestro baka kitsune, es sagrado y no se toca- estaba molesto; ¡se veía tan lindo molesto!

-¿Qué te parece una revista?- ¿no podía ser más original?; ¡estaban haciendo una revista!

-Kurama te informaré de las últimas noticias, estamos haciendo una r-e-v-i-s-t-a-

-Pero no una play boy-

-¿Estas seguro Kurama?...te recuerdo que yo tengo la ventaja-como le gustó escuchar esas palabras sarcásticas por esa boca.

_La primera regla de toda apuesta es hacerle creer a tu oponente que tiene la batalla ganada._

-Muy bien, entonces llévame a la sala de vestuario, "capitán"-

El Jaganshi le miró de los pies a la cabeza, de inmediato pareció tragar una bocanada de aire en el momento en que le fulminaba con sus ojos carmines.

-Más te vale no aprovecharte de la situación Kurama-

-O por supuesto que no Hiei- ¿Por qué apareció de pronto esa sonrisa en sus labios?...Después de todo Kurama no sería capaz de engañarlo… ¿verdad?

-Si haces algo raro, te juro que me lo pagarás con intereses- en el momento en que Hiei le susurró esas palabras en su oído, el pelirrojo experimentó una sensación de éxtasis atravesarle el corazón. Sus manos se movieron alrededor de sus piernas. Y sus labios tragaron más aire del que creyó necesitar.

-Dame un beso- Kurama le fulminó con sus ojos verdes-

Hiei le miró otra vez…aquella mirada parecía domarlo a la perfección. ¿Por qué no podía rehusarse a sus peticiones?... ¿por más estúpidas que fueran?

-No tienes que pedírmelo, baka Kitsune, sólo dámelo- Kurama se quedo estático.

¿Sólo dárselo? ¿En que momento habían llegado a tal grado de confianza?

-Yo…-

Hiei recorrió de inmediato con una de sus yemas uno de los pómulos del pelirrojo. Kurama percibió aquel tacto, como algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado. Sus dedos, el rose de esa piel suave le hacia sentir tantas emociones mezcladas en su corazón que no sabía como reaccionar.

-¿Estas listo?-

-Eso no se pregunta- En aquel momento, los labios del Jaganshi se posaron con suavidad en los carnosos del pelirrojo, la lengua del Jaganshi comenzó a recorrerle la comisura de la boca, atrapando cada gota de saliva del pelirrojo. El corazón de Kurama pareció palpitar a mil por hora. Con cada roce, con cada beso el parecía caer en una red invisible en la que no existía salida o final.

_Era tan perfecto, tan extraño_….

-¿Te basta con eso…para saber que quiero ser tu seme…Kurama?-

-Yo….-

-Nunca serás mi plato de segunda mesa…de eso debes estar seguro Baka Kitsune-

-Dame otro-

-No, espera hasta la sala de modelaje, Kurama- exclamó sarcásticamente, en el instante en que arrastraba la silla de ruedas hasta la sala de fotografía.

-_Yo sé como complacerte...Baka kitsune-_

* * *

**-Salón de fotografía y modelaje de American Idol-**

-Muy bien, necesito unas lámparas en esta sección, y una alfombra roja aquí- la voz de Botan se encargaba de manejar cada una de las necesidades básicas para la primera presentación de la revista, en menos de una semana había logrado manejar a la perfección el trabajo de Keiko Yukimura, y ya tenía la suficiente experiencia para escoger y diseñar por ella misma los comerciales.

Las luces oscuras, y las tonalidades rojizas le daban a la sala un toque de melodrama, y una pizca de amor prohibido, el cual debía regir con la historia de fragancia Nocturna que Karazu Mié Llene había escogido para su primera presentación.

¿El amor prohibido entre dos hombres serían tan fuerte como ella imaginaba?...o ¿solo serían patrañas inventadas por ese hombre con ojos de demonio?; De cualquier forma la conexión que debían tener ambos modelos debía ser más que el de unos simples trabajadores. En aquel instante escuchó el sonido de la perilla de su puerta abriéndose, y sus ojos violetas contemplaron una cabellera rojiza ingresando hasta la habitación. Enseguida…supo que ambos eran el uno para el otro…y no dejaría que nadie arruinara esa relación.

-Bienvenidos, a su primera sección de modelaje, caballeros-

* * *

**-Salón de fotografía y modelaje de American Idol-**

Kurama le miró de los pies a la cabeza, aquella chica de cabellos azulinos tenía un aire de elegancia y un porte que no esperó encontrar en alguna persona. Sus ojos violetas tenían ese brillo de alguien a quien nadie pasa por encima…a pesar de la tristeza que trasmitían sus labios. ¿Sería ella la que los guiaría en la revista?... ¿o…quizás la fotógrafa?

_Cualquiera de las dos opciones era simplemente perfecta._

-Shuishi Minamino, para servirle- a pesar de los años su toque de don Juan no había desaparecido un ápice de su personalidad.

Hiei le fulminó de inmediato. ¡Esa mirada era para y sólo para él!

_Él no estaba para juegos. _

De inmediato tuvo una fantástica idea. ¿Quién dijo que la venganza era mala?

_Sólo a un estúpido se le ocurría decir eso._

-Pasen, enseguida les traigo al fotógrafo, mientras pueden leer sus libretos- ¿Libretos?

-Disculpa, niña- Hiei soltó la silla de ruedas del pelirrojo, acercándose un poco hasta la chica de cabello azul. -¿A qué te refieres con un libreto?- el aire sarcástico de su voz hizo que ella reaccionara enseguida a sus intimidaciones.

Este chico no sería fácil de convencer…no…de eso estuvo segura.

-Escúcheme "capitán Jaganshi", aquí hay una serie de frases que deberá decir, por lo que a mi me concierne usted tiene el papel y la apariencia del "seme" ¿no es verdad?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- la sola pregunta lo delató.

-Es mi "trabajo saberlo"- Botan le fulminó- ahora si me disculpa, quisiera que ayudara al joven Minamino a retirarse de esa silla; ¿Acaso no sería mejor comenzar en seguida con la primera foto?

-Hn-

-Escucha amor, en esta empresa debes "manejar" el sentido del hablar, así que tendrás que pedirle a Kurama que te de ese toque "principesco"-

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo?- Hiei le contestó sarcásticamente otra vez, fulminando de reojo a Kurama. –Puedo ser tan "atractivo" y "adictivo" como tú me pidas, aunque…eso depende por que y con quien-

-De eso no me cabe duda- Botan sonrió para si, definitivamente este sería su mejor trabajo y vaya trabajo el que le había tocado. -Muy bien, escúchame con atención, por que no te lo repetiré dos veces, ya que eres el seme, quiero primero que me hagas una escena que salga de tu alma, lo que sea, sólo improvísala.

¿Improvisarla?, esto sería más divertido de lo él creía.

-¿Puedo hacer lo que guste?-

-Lo que gustes, eres el seme, "capitán"-

De inmediato Hiei se acercó hasta la silla del pelirrojo, ni siquiera había tenido que pensar o imaginar lo que quería decirle. Hace rato que quería hacerlo. ¿Cómo decía?...Recordó que Yusuke alguna vez le había hablado de un libro en el que te decían muchas poses y "reglas de seducción"…si tan sólo lo tuviera en su mano ahora…

-Kurama- el pelirrojo levantó su vista al experimentar las manos del Jaganshi posarse en sus pómulos otra vez. Había algo distinto en sus ojos.

_Determinación…_

-Tú me gustas- de inmediato se quedo sin aire. -Me gustas mucho-

El pelirrojo se sonrojó de inmediato. ¿Estaba actuando…o lo decía enserio?

-Yo…Hiei-

-Guarda silencio, no tendré otro momento para decírtelo-

El Jaganshi comenzó a recorrer de inmediato con sus brazos su cuello, la textura de su carne era tan suave, y tan mordible. De inmediato comenzó a recorrer con sus ojos camines las piernas que se encontraban sobre la silla de ruedas y posó sus labios en su frente.

-Me gustas a tal punto de volverme loco-

Cada palabra hacia que el pelirrojo no supiera como reaccionar. Se dejó llevar por sus caricias, como el palpitar de su corazón. Sus mano sudaban a tal punto de no poder controlar lo que estaba sintiendo, si un beso ya hacia ese efecto tan extraño dentro suyo…llegar más lejos…

_Tocar más lejos…_

Hiei coló uno de sus brazos en su cuello, y pasó el otro por su espalda.

-Si me ayudas sería más fácil sacarte de esta silla- sus ojos volvieron a fulminarle.

Kurama le sonrió pícaro.

-Sácame tú- ¿Qué se creía este?-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Completamente- en ese momento…Hiei dio vuelta la silla. El cuerpo del pelirrojo experimentó el golpe en todas sus piernas, y en toda su espalda, pero no le dolió.

-¿No podías ser más delicado?-

-Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera como yo quisiera, ahora no te quejes, Baka kitsune-

Kurama le quedó mirando.

-Hiei-

-Cállate- Kurama experimentó como su cuerpo se erguía, enseguida contempló como una de las manos del Jaganshi pasaban por debajo de su polera.

Tocando, rozando la carne.

-¿Qué estas?-

-Recuerda nuestra apuesta Kurama-

-Eres un...

-¿Un que?-

-Olvídalo- de inmediato Hiei llevó sus labios hasta los labios del pelirrojo y penetró con su lengua la boca sedienta, mezclando su saliva con la de él. Sus sexos estaban demasiado cerca, y con cada roce parecían excitarse más.

-¿Te importa hacerlo con ella mirando?-

-No capitán-

-Entonces déjame tocarte más abajo- el capitán llevó enseguida su mano por el torso, recorriendo las tetillas rosáceas de Kurama, pasando por sus pectorales.

-Déjame sacarte la polera, Kitsune- el susurro de esas palabras le éxito más. Sin embargo fue peor cuando contempló como la mano libre del basquetbolista penetró por debajo de la polera también, y comenzó a arrancársela de la piel.

Kurama se intento erguir para que pudiera sacársela más rápido.

-Tranquilo Kitsune, te harás daño- la voz del Jaganshi le tranquilizó un poco, otra vez llevaron sus lenguas por sobre la otra. En menos de lo que pensaron la camisa de Kurama yacía fuera de la piel blanquecina. Hiei recorrió con sus ojos camines la piel rosácea y caliente. Separó sus labios de golpe para llevar su lengua hasta sus pectorales. Kurama intento evitar un gemido al experimentar como la lengua caliente y cubierta de saliva le lamía sus pectorales.

_En seguida experimento una erección…_

-Hiei, por favor llega hasta debajo de una vez-

-Te haré esperar, te haré sufrir Kurama-

-Ere un diablillo-

Volvió a posar sus labios en sus pectorales, los lamió, los besó…los mordió.

-¡Ah!; ¡Hiei!- las mejillas del pelirrojo se iban tornando más carmines, y su respiración era difícil de frenar. La velocidad con que el Jaganshi le lamía y le mordía era suficiente para desquiciarlo.

-Mira como te estas poniendo Kurama- el basquetbolista llevó su sexo encima del de el pelirrojo…para calentarlo y estresarlo más-

-No tienes que decírmelo, yo sé como me estoy poniendo-

-¿Quieres girarte? ¿O prefieres que juegue debajo de tu pantalón?-

-Yo…-

-Demasiado lento- Kurama no tuvo minuto para responderle, Hiei, llevó enseguida una de sus mano debajo del cierre del pantalón. Le bajó con una velocidad endemoniada, e ingresó uno de sus dedos por debajo del bóxer de Kurama.

Su sexo estaba demasiado erecto.

-Estas duro- los dedos del Jaganshi comenzaron a recorrer la piel, la tocaban, y la apretaban.

-Hi…esto-

-¿Te gustan mis masajes?... ¿señor virginidad?- ¿Qué si le gustaban?; ¡le estaban volviendo loco!

-Por favor…Dame...la vuelta-

-Eso debías decirlo antes Kurama-

-Pero…yo….-

-No te daré la vuelta, eso no esta escrito en mi libreto-

-Eres un- los ojos de Kurama le fulminaron.

-Prefiero hacer esto- Hiei le bajó el pantalón de inmediato, dejando a la vista de la chica el sexo erguido y los dedos que estaban masajeando su pene. El color carmín en las mejillas de Kurama se estaba incrementando con cada roce y con cada caricia que esos dedos le proporcionaban.

-Agárrate los cabellos, por que no voy a darte la vuelta Kurama…tengo otra idea en mente.-

El pelirrojo no supo como o cuando los labios del Jaganshi habían llegado tan rápido hasta su sexo. Pero de inmediato experimentó un chasquido en toda su espalda y sus piernas.

-¡Hiei!- su voz se elevó hasta un punto en que no era fácil de reconocer si era un gemido o un regaño. Se quedó sin aire cuando la lengua del jugador comenzó a lamer la carne fresa de su sexo, y la besaba, mordiendo, lamiendo, chupando-

Kurama llevó de inmediato una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, aferrándose a sus cabellos con una fuerza descomunal.

-Yo…-

Hiei lamía, y lo mordía cada vez más rápido. El palpitar del corazón del pelirrojo cambiaba con cada movimiento de esa boca. ¿Si aquello le provocaba eso?... ¿como sería cuando lo penetrara?

-Kurama- cuando el pelirrojo experimentó como la boca del Jaganshi se alejaba de su sexo, su corazón comenzó a tomar su ritmo cardiaco normal.

-Di…me-

-Tú me gustas mucho-

Enseguida volvió a besar su sexo, y comenzó a recorrer la pequeña entrada de sus piernas.

-¿Te gusta esto?-preguntó el jugador, con un tono erótico al que a nadie había mostrado, u osado dejar percibir. El podía ser tan bueno en la cama cuando quería.

-Eso…es demasiado-

-Entonces más te vale apretar tus labios-

-¿A qué te?- no pudo terminar la frase, por que enseguida otro dedo de la mano del jugador masajeó su sexo, pero esta vez fue pasando más abajo, penetrando entre medio de sus piernas.

-Hay que abrir un poco, si no después dolerá, Kitsune- los dedos de Hiei recorrían dentro, moldeándolo a su antojo.

-Hi…-

-Silencio Kurama, no debes desconcentrarme-

-Yo….- de inmediato, penetró con el dedo completamente, y pareció que el pelirrojo no sería capaz de aguantar más un gemido.

-Mmmm- la boca de Kurama se volvió más atractiva y sus ojos estaba cada vez más apretados.

-Déjame besarte otra vez, baka Kitsune- el pequeño palpitar del corazón del Jaganshi le descontroló, así como el olor de su boca y el susurró de esas palabras.

-No debes pedírmelo, capitán- Hiei retiró el dedo de la cavidad del pelirrojo, y volvió a esclavizar sus labios en la boca de este. Cuando estuvieron seguros que sus lenguas habían recorrido cada parte de sus bocas, saboreando cada gota de sus salivas, se separaron.

-¿Y le llamas a esto improvisar Hiei?-

-Si; ¿Por qué no?-

Kurama intentó mantener la calma.

-Deberías hacerlo más seguido-

-Cuando tú quieras Kurama, sólo pídemelo-

El pelirrojo volvió a fulminarle. En ese momento una pequeña idea cruzó por el cerebro de Kurama, Hiei no era el único que podía ser así de encantador, y de estupendo con las manos.

-¿Me dejarías improvisar a mi…en privado?- aquella frase logró algo dentro del jugador. Algo tenían o tuvieron sus palabras.

-¿Qué cruzó por esa cabecita tuya, Baka kitsune?

-¿Qué te parece una cita?-

-¿Estas hablando enserio?; ¿kitsune?- los ojos carmines del Jaganshi lo recorrieron con la mirada. Como devorándose cada palabra y cada respiración del pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto-

-Me estas proponiendo una cita, eso sí que es romántico Kitsune-los labios del Jaganshi se curvaron sarcásticamente.

-Pero debes jugar a mis reglas Hiei-

-Eso me esta gustando. ¿Cuál sería?-

-¿Has leído el "Kamasutra gay" Hiei?-

-No, pero creo que tengo el tiempo suficiente para leerlo contigo-la sonrisa del jugador volvió a inquietarle. ¡Si se veía cada vez más atractivo cuando tenía una sonrisa en su boca!

-Entonces no has tenido una verdadera cita, capitán Jaganshi-

-¿Hablas en serio, Baka kitsune?-

-Hay una regla que dice _"Habla y no te cortes",_ y yo no pienso cortarme con alguien como tú-

-Eres igual que yo-

-Tú me gustas Hiei, me gustas mucho…y no dejaré que nadie te alejé de mi lado.-

_No importa el como te retenga_

**_-Continuará-_

* * *

**En especial a: 

_Patonejo, xXxMisaoxXx, KittyWolf, Caro jaganshi, Yuriyouko, Hoshiyo-hime, Ina, Andromeda no Sainto, Naoky y Fausto IX y a todas las personas que leen esta historia._

_**Próximo capítulo**_

"Capítulo VIII: Chico dulce I parte

* * *

.

"…_**Tan solo quiero que tú alma no vuelva a ver la luz del sol…**_

…_**Y que llores sangre y miedo…**_

…_**Y que pagues corazón…"**_

**_._**

Hasta que tu muerte nos separe

-Mägo de Oz-


	8. Chico dulce, I parte

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad única y exclusiva del mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les uso como una forma de expresarme y divertirme.

_**Nota 1:**_

En este capítulo aparece un fragmento de uno de los principales capítulos del Kamasutra gay, sin embargo como no pretendo ni quiero realizar un spoiler de este he usado mis propias ideas al final. Espero les guste.

_**Nota 2:**_

Como se habrán dado cuenta, (suponiendo claro), he editado el fick con el propósito de arreglar los cambios de escena y unas faltas ortográficas que aún me quedaban, espero que esta nueva manera de presentar los escenarios les sirva.

Si no, entonces no tengo remedio, y enredo las cosas por naturaleza XD.

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Capítulo VIII**

"**_Chico Dulce, I parte"_**

**_.  
_**

**-Departamento de Kazuma Kuwabara, 6:30 de la madrugada-**

Llevaba prácticamente dos horas enteras buscando aquel instrumento que el moreno le había pedido por teléfono. ¿Acaso él tenía que saber a que se refería con "eso"?, no, y a decir verdad estaba cansado de seguir sus reglas al pie de la letra. Pero vamos, no es que digamos que su coeficiente intelectual le ayudara en algo, ni tampoco el hecho de ser el segundo mejor después del molesto enano Jaganshi de los jugadores de basquetball de Tokio. Él seguía órdenes por el simple hecho de que en parte le gustaba y la otra era para salvar su pellejo de las garras del endemoniado hermano mayor de su novia.

¿Qué si su novia era hermosa?, ni la chica más sexy de Japón podría compararse con su futura mujer, a la que en un mes más le pediría que se casaran. Sin embargo, el sólo imaginarse ser pariente cercano, mejor dicho; ¡más que cercano con ese jugador de pésimo humor le descomponía el estómago!; si Kamisama tenía que fastidiarlo con el idiota de Urameshi en sus noches de "pasión desenfrenada con Yukina", no podía más que enviarle un futuro cuñado igual al diablo en genio y en inteligencia. Llevó su mirada por otras diez veces a lo largo de su habitación en la que muchas veces Yusuke y Keiko se habían quedado a dormir, sin encontrar algo, una ínfima pista que tuviera impresa la palabra "eso". ¿Creyeron que se le hacía muy fácil hallar las cosas?, pues yo les digo que cada vez que Yusuke Urameshi se quedaba en su casa dejaba la escoba; Yusuke es el hombre más desordenado de la liga de basquetball de Tokio; había veces en que no llegaba con un calcetín puesto sin que él lo notara, a decir verdad él era de esos pocos hombres _"uno de cada diez_" que se fijaba en los pequeños e irrelevantes detalles que hacían las mujeres para arreglarse, y quizás, quizás sólo por eso Yukina y él tenían una excelente relación.

-Urameshi, donde lo dejaste- su reloj de muñeca marca "Omega" le indicaba que habían pasado prácticamente dos horas y media desde la llamada telefónica que hizo que el cielo se le cayera encima. Una gota de sudor transparente descendió por su frente; y harto de buscar entremedio de las cajoneras, closet y muebles de su propio cuarto se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo.

_-Tráeme "eso", y lo dejas en mi departamento a las nueve_- ¿dejarlo en su departamento?; ¿es que acaso era tan desconsiderado con él que no era capaz de decirle en donde diablos lo tenía?

Oh si, si terminaba aburriéndose sólo le quedaba una opción, por lo menos el poco coeficiente intelectual que tenía le servía para saber que hacer en estos casos.

_Mandar todo a la mierda y dejarlo a él arreglar sus problemas. _

De inmediato tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar el móvil del moreno. Respiró al mismo tiempo en que levantaba su mirada hasta su hermosa colección de textos escritos por "Marqués de Sade" y uno que otro autor erótico. ¿Acaso les sorprende que él lea?, pues yo les digo que poca inteligencia no es sinónimo de ignorancia. Aquel era uno de sus más grandes secretos, ya se podía imaginar la cara del moreno si descubría que aquellas novelas eróticas le pertenecían a él y no a su hermana Shizuru como le había dicho muchas veces.

-¡Me duele la cabeza!- dejó que el teléfono móvil sonara por largo rato, releyó los títulos desde aquella distancia prudente en la que se encontraba, y de inmediato se levantó al percatar un detalle de esos que nunca se le escapa.

¿Aquel libro era nuevo?; ¿y por qué estaba envuelto en una pequeña bolsa de plástico?

Oh sí, Kazuma Kuwabara podía pensar cuando menos se lo esperaban.

-Erotismo, oscura seducción- sonrió en aquel instante cuando la luz de la luna reflejó sus pequeños y brillantes ojos.

"_De Yusuke Urameshi para Hiei Jaganshi"_

_-.E.S.O.- (Intercambié las letras para ser pronunciable, soy un genio ¿no lo crees Jaganshi?)_

_Disfrútalo, reléelo y ¡entrena!_

_

* * *

_

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama Minamino-**

_Capítulo tres: La barra_

"_Esta postura produce una intensa estimulación del ano, permitiendo una penetración muy profunda.  
Para esta postura, el uke debe tumbarse de lado. El seme entonces se colocará apoyado sobre las rodillas, con las piernas semiabiertas, sobre una de las piernas del compañero, sujetando la otra pierna colocándosela en el hombro.  
El placer es exquisito cuando…" _

_-¿Has leído el Kamasutra Gay Hiei?- _Cuando las palabras regresaron a su cerebro intentó por enésima vez alejarlas de su mente.

Buena la que había armado.

¡Bravo!; ¿quién más que Kurama Minamino para enredar las cosas?; ¡De seguro no existía ser más impulsivo en el planeta que él!

_Y ahora no sabía como salir de esta._

_-Entonces no has tenido una verdadera cita_- y para el golpe final, tenemos el precioso az bajo la manga, que según muchos libros de seducción jamás falla en los momentos importantes.

Pero aceptémoslo; ¿una cita lograría que el corazón del basquetbolista fuera suyo?

_Por supuesto que no._

Sólo un idiota caería en una trampa como esa, a menos que Hiei fuera un enamoradizo; cosa que descartaba desde un principio; y desde hace más de veinte cuatro horas él se había transformado en ese idiota bajo las cadenas posesivas de un basquetbolista que tenía más _"glamour_" y _"grattsie" _que él.

_-¿Me estas proponiendo una cita?, que romántico Kitsune- _dejó un segundo el cepillo para alisar un poco su larga cabellera sobre el respaldo de su escritorio.

Romántico.

No había mejor palabra para describir su nefasta personalidad.

Él era de esas personas que sueñan con imposibles, y se lanzan a costa de cualquier cosa para lograr su objetivo. Pero; ¿Qué hacer ante Hiei?; ¿si con cada palabra que salía de su boca él quedaba tonto?; ¿Hipnotizado mirando como se reía en sus narices?

-¿Cómo llegué a esto Dios mío?- se preguntó, llevando una de sus manos hasta su cabeza.

_Para jalar sus cabellos._

De inmediato depositó su mirada verdosa por sobre el hombro para chequear la hora en el estético reloj de madera tallada que se alzaba sobre la pared del cuarto; y que seguro compartiría en unos instantes con su "futura cita".

_-¡Suficiente, no quiero ver más!-_ las ganas de partirse de risa luego de recordar la reacción de la señorita Botan le hicieron un cosquilleo en el estómago.

_Si, ahora sabía como había llegado a tal punto._

No había sido culpa de Kamisama que él estuviera en esta situación tan embarazosa. Él se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, y con cada caricia iba cayendo en un gran y profundo mar de sensaciones eróticas por todo su cuerpo. Y para no verse "inexperto" ante el gran capitán Jaganshi había lanzado palabras al aire.

Y de todas no se le ocurrió otra mejor que el _"kamasutra gay"._ ¿Por qué?

Por que el titulo en si era más _"llamativo" _cuando se tenía con quien probarlo y sonaba muy bien.

¿Los problemas?

_Primero:_ El jamás en su vida había leído el Kamasutra Gay. Así que descartemos las posiciones de sexo experimental, a menos claro…que Hiei lo halla leído.

_Cosa que no quería que ocurriera, por que no podría verlo a la cara en toda una semana._

_Segundo_: Nunca había invitado a nadie a salir, normalmente era a él a quien invitaban.

_Tercero: Ya _no tenía más excusas para no verse tan idiota.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-

El tic tac del reloj resonaba en sus tímpanos, haciendo que el eco llegara a su cerebro el doble de fuerte y el triple de rápido.

_9:10 a.m._

Hace casi cuatro horas se habían retirado del estudio gracias a los gritos de la asistente, y el brillo cegador de las cámaras de fotos le había provocado un extraño dolor en toda su cabeza. Y para colmo no había encontrado nada sobre el kamasutra gay, más que uno de los capítulos esenciales de todo el contenido del libro.

-Genial; ¡eso Kurama!, déjate llevar por el momento-

Estaba en problemas y lo sabía perfectamente.

-Kitsune; ¿aún estas frente a ese escritorio?-

Sintió como una gota de sudor fría caía desde su frente, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros.

No tenía que verse vulnerable, no ante Hiei.

_-Actúa-_

-¿Kitsune?-

-Ya casi, quiero terminar de leer esto- muy bien, quizás eso bastaría para distraerlo por unos minutos. Giró su vista, clavando de reojo su mirada sobre las gemas rojizas de Hiei.

Se quedó sin aire cuando le contempló.

-Baka Kitsune- el corazón comenzó a latirle de una manera abrasadora. ¿Cuándo Hiei se había cambiado de ropa?

Bueno, sería lo más obvio luego de la sesión de modelaje.

Allí estaba él, afirmado en el respaldo de la puerta y sosteniendo con una de sus manos la cerradura dorada de la habitación. Luciendo una atractiva camisa rojo vino y unos pantalones de cuero negro. El color de sus ojos encandilaba junto al tono escogido de su ropa y sus largas botas con metales plata hacían que destilará un aire salvaje por toda su sangre.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir por segunda vez.

-Si no quieres decírmelo no te molestes en hacer nada, Kurama- no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y en menos de lo que creyó Hiei había desaparecido por el respaldo de la puerta.

_Este no sería uno de sus mejores días._

-Sólo a mi se me ocurre quedarme callado- exclamó para sí cuando una de sus yemas adelantaba la página siguiente del texto.

Volviendo a releerlo.

* * *

**-Sala de juntas de American idol-**

Razón: Evaluación de la revista de modelaje

Hora: 9:10 de la mañana

-¿Y?; ¿qué te parecen?- la voz de la asistente de la señorita Yukimura le recorrió cada poro y cada célula de la piel que cubría a su cuerpo; ¿Qué que le parecía?; ¡no había nada más atractivo que esas fotografías que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos!

_Eran un material en bruto que se podía explotar de las mejores maneras._

-Son…buenas- pero por más que su cerebro le estuviera gritando que le alabara su trabajo, jamás, paro jamás reconocería sus logros en persona. Mucho menos lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. ¿Para qué?, seguro perdería su puesto si lo hacía.

-¿Puedo mandarlas a la imprenta para que saquen las copias?-

-Si, hazlo- quizás él creía que ella no se daba cuenta; ¿Cómo no verlo?; ¡como no caer en la cuenta de que esos ojos estaban hipnotizados mirando las poses!; ¡vamos, eran más que buenas, merecían más que esa fría y vacía palabra!

-Botan- ella dejó de pensar en eso cuando él le llamó por su nombre completo.

-Dime-

-La portada, la quiero con estas fotos, y quiero unos letreros gigantes publicitarios en el centro de la ciudad-

Ella sólo sonrío.

-Como quieras- se levantó de inmediato para ir a la imprenta y sacar las copias, sin embargo cuando ella estaba por cerrar la puerta la voz de él le recorrió por completo.

-Felicidades por tú trabajo- y no bastaron más palabras ni más halagos, ella salió de la sala, con la carpeta y una gran sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-Gracias por el elogio, Mié Llene-

_

* * *

_

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama Minamino-**

Lo había leído más de diez veces, y no, no había manera de que se le grabará en menos de una hora, no podía hacer esperar a Hiei por su incompetencia. ¡Que hacer!; ¡Demonios!

_-Esto es más complicado de lo que creí_- y no sólo lo había hecho enojar, Hiei se había arreglado para él; ¡para él por todos los cielos!; ¡y estaba para comérselo!

-Regla número veintitrés- muy bien aquello le llamó más la atención, le siguió con la mirada verdosa, hasta que terminará la línea.

_-Lo fundamental: ser tú mismo-_

¡Eureka!; ¡no tenía que seguir matándose la cabeza!; ¡ser él mismo!; ¡pero claro!; él era experto en el arte de la seducción, era un az en esa área; ¿para que necesitaba el libro si todo el tiempo las respuestas estaban allí?; ¿en su cabeza?

-Piensa- no pasaron más de diez segundo cuando la máquina que tenía por cerebro planeó toda la cita y sus efectos. De un sólo golpe arrancó una página del libro y tomó un bolígrafo que se encontraba al lado de este, escribió unas palabras rápidas y le dejó allí en medio del escritorio para que lo encontrará el basquetbolista.

Luego, tomó una esencia de baño, un perfume; un poco de dinero de su billetera y deslizó su silla de ruedas velozmente para pasar desapercibido por la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando llegó al otro extremo le extrañó que no viera la silueta de Hiei al lado de la puerta, ni en la cocina ni en ninguna parte del departamento. ¿Acaso se había ido?; ¡y si lo dejaba pagando!

_-Déjate de exagerar Kurama-_ muy bien, lo mejor era guardar la calma y hacer silencio. Sus oídos captaban toda clase de sonidos, pero no hallaban la respiración del pequeño carmín.

-¿_Dónde estás?_- se deslizó lentamente con la silla para captar mejor los sonidos o los olores. El perfume que Hiei siempre portaba era irreconocible, pero al parecer, aún no lo llevaba en su cuello, si no, ya sabría donde estaba para poder sorprenderlo y agarrarlo a besos.

-Y...Si…madre...-¿susurros?... ¿palabras al aire tiradas por azar?; ¿Qué eran?

Siempre dicen que la curiosidad puede muchas cosas, pero… ¿él podría espiarlo?

_Después de todo; la curiosidad también mata a los zorros._

Cuando la silla estuvo lo más cerca de los sonidos, se percató de que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

_-Hiei; ¿qué pasa?-_ la pregunta se quedó en su garganta sin poder hacerla sonar ni modular. Quizás lo mejor era seguir con su plan de "cita para un azabache testarudo", para por lo menos subirle el ánimo al jugador. Ya tenía suficiente con que se haya molestado por haberse quedado callado justo en el momento en que al parecer estaba con el mejor de los ánimos…y él…nada le había dicho de cómo se veía.

Después de todo, el otro estaba con la mirada perdida mirando un punto del techo, dentro de la habitación de la puerta verde con una hoja entre sus dedos.

_Y él no tenía permiso para entrar en ella._

_

* * *

_

**-Habitación de la puerta verde-**

La luz de la encandilante lámpara dentro del cuarto volvió a parpadear por segunda vez, sus ojos, sus labios, sus oídos…todo parecía estar en un trance del que posiblemente no saldría en mucho tiempo.

¿Y si la paranoia estuviera carcomiéndole?

¿Y si los recuerdos crueles de cuando era niño volvían a surgir en cualquier momento para arruinar lo que había estado formando desde hace más de seis años?

Seis años que había estado viviendo al máximo, disfrutando al tope como cualquiera que recién sale a la luz.

Seis años de libertad bien merecida, luego de casi otros seis de arresto domiciliario.

Movió sus manos, para toparse con la hoja que estas sostenían y el pequeño bolígrafo de tinta china negra que estaba manchando un lado de su cama.

_-No puedes…no lo hagas_- había veces en que no podía dormir por las noches, veces en que no sabía si vendría alguien a arruinarle, a sacar cada oscuro de esos secretos a la luz después de tanto tiempo.

_Veces que no podía ni hablar._

Y ahora, ahora que todo parece perfecto, ahora que estaba rehabilitado, que dominaba su sano juicio, y la cordura que poco a poco fue restableciéndose, sentía un miedo dentro en sus mismas venas.

_De su alma, de su corazón._

Quizás no habían razones par alarmarse, pero aquellos ojos….aquellos ojos púrpuras del diseñador Karazu Mié llene le llenaban de una ira que no era capaz de dominar y un gran miedo

_Llenarlo de locura poco a poco._

¿Acaso ese hombre de gabardina negra con aire vampirezco estaba enterado de su pasado?; ¡ acaso sabía algo con que chantajearlo, y quizás alejarlo de pelirrojo!, porque estaba seguro y nadie le sacaría eso de la cabeza, por más que su nombre empiece con Yu y termine con Usuke de que no era así, y que quizás sólo estaba exagerando.

Dio un suspiro largo antes de levantarse de la cama de la habitación, en ella no había muebles, ni había ventanas.

_Era la réplica exacta de la celda de una correccional._

La misma prisión en la que había permanecido seis años de su corta vida.

Las paredes no tenían papel para decorar un cuarto con vivos colores, si no que estaban cubiertas de pequeños restos de periódico que databan de los mismos seis años. Y en el medio sólo un espejo le hacia un toque de vida a la lúgubre habitación.

En el sólo estaba pegado una brillante fotografía.

El mismo rostro que se mirada desde hace unos quince minutos.

Sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza, para jalar sus cabellos y así evitar que su corazón explotara.

Nunca le diría al kitsune lo que anteriormente él hizo, y nunca le dejaría entrar al cuarto ni leer las hojas que pegaba todos los días en las paredes, acumulándolas…una por una.

Sus ojos sólo podían leer el pequeño titular que sobresalía en la puerta, mientras levantaba la mirada y sus manos jugaban con sus cabellos.

Lástima que había arrancado la cabeza al retrato impreso en ella.

_-Homicidio en primer grado, siete de septiembre de 1997 -_ lástima que esa persona hubiera sido su padre.

Y él… el hijo que tuvo que matarlo.

* * *

**-Afueras del departamento de Hiei Jaganshi y kurama Minamino-**

Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dejarlo a solas, y ahora estaba a un lado de la puerta del departamento, con un pegamento entre sus manos y miles de hojitas de colores cubriendo la calle; lástima que al pegamento se le estaba por secar, así que lo mejor era apresurarse si quería seguir con su "_juego de cita a ciegas"._

Deslizó la silla de ruedas hasta el final de acera de calle, hasta llegar a toparse con el pavimento.

Miró por sobre el hombro, la pequeña ventana desde donde se visualizaba la habitación donde Hiei estaba recostado. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios inmediatamente, cuando terminó la primera parte de su romántica cita.

De inmediato, se alejó de allí, en dirección al café de la luna a sólo unos minutos de allí. Su corazón no podía más que latir apresurado, esperando a que el pelinegro bajara buscándolo y saliera por aquella puerta.

El ambiente que él había decorado estaba cubierto de corazones; cartas y muchas flechas que hacían un pequeño caminito hasta el café.

Ya podía imaginar la cara del basquetbolista cuando le viera.

Y no pudo evitar matarse de la risa.

-Jugaremos un buen rato, Hi-chan- exclamó para si cuando perdió de vista el pequeño departamento.

* * *

**-Dentro del departamento-**

Se movió lentamente, pasando una de sus manos por la pared blanca del pasillo luego de salir de su habitación. Sus ojos contemplaron el fondo, el living comedor con los sofás y aquellas almohadas suaves que le invitaban a sentarse.

No supo como había llegado hasta la cocina para sacar una gran cubeta de hielo que pudiera despejarle la cabeza, y que pudiera por lo menos hacerle olvidar esos fugases pensamientos. Tenía miedo si el kitsune llegaba a enterarse de lo que había hecho en su pasado, pero, para ventaja de él, nunca, jamás saldría de sus labios, y pobre de la persona que se atreviera a contárselo.

Cuando tuvo la cubeta entre sus dedos, tomó cada hielo poniéndoselo en su fría frente, para sentirse mejor, pero algo le estaba preocupando.

¿Por qué el ambiente estaba tan silencioso?; ¿Acaso el kitsune se había quedado dormido?

-Baka kitsune- llevó su visual por el pasillo, sólo para toparse con la habitación del pelirrojo entre abierta y vacía.

Sus piernas se movieron veloces, ingresando en ella.

-¿Y esto?- sus ojos contemplaron el pequeño papel que yacía sobre el escritorio, aquellas letras pulcramente grabadas y redondamente perfectas le erizaron la piel.

Vaya que había tenido tiempo de planearle algo.

_-Ve al café de la Luna en diez minutos_- estaba confundido, y muy emocionado. Nunca esperó que el kitsune realizara la cita en tan poco tiempo; ¡vamos!, jamás pensó que sería al día siguiente.

-Me pondré el perfume- exclamó, deseoso de llegar ya al café de la luna.

Sin embargo, en ese momento…sonó el teléfono del cuarto, y algo muy dentro de él, le dijo que no lo contestara.

Miró el papel y el teléfono al mismo tiempo.

Y por primera vez en su vida se dejó llevar por su intuición.

Se retiró del cuarto para ir directo al café de la luna, y apoderarse de ese tierno pelirrojo.

* * *

**-Café de la luna-**

Se llevó sus manos por sobre la desordenada cabellera, estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso, y no había forma de que no le resultara este plan.

¡Sería simplemente inaceptable!; ¡Hasta había hecho un caminito con flechas para que lo siguiera!; aunque si lo pensamos bien; ¿el Jaganshi seguiría el juego por más estúpido, rosa, y cursi que fuera?

_-Habrá que verlo-_ se dijo, sus cabellos estaban desordenados pero nada que una buena loción de Tréseeme y una peineta no pudieran solucionar, se quedo allí con la mirada en la ventana esperando a que el basquetbolista cruzará por aquella también rosada puerta.

_Para agarrarlo a besos._

_

* * *

_

**-Afueras del departamento-**

-¿Qué es esto?..¡Baka kitsune!- Sus ojos estaban quietos vislumbrando la cera que adornaba su departamento. Muchos corazones, y… ¿flechas?

-¿Qué pretendes?- muy bien, una cosa era que le dijera en una notita que fuera al café de la luna, pero era algo muy "distinto" decorar ¡Su calle!…amenos claro, que esto tuviera gato encerrado.

_-Zorros encerrados mejor-_

Llevó su visual a la primera baldosa en la que con un spray de muy buen gusto según él, estaban grabadas las siguientes palabras.

-_Quiero jugar un juego-_ el color fosforescente de las baldosas le encandilaban los carmines ojos, pero nada que unos buenos lentes de sol no pudieran solucionar.

Eran entendibles las flechas y el grabado con el spray ¿pero los corazones?

-Por que todo es tan…rosa- se preguntó el basquetbolista. Si fuera catorce de febrero claro que le quedaría bien, pero vamos ¡es sólo 29 de agosto!, a menos que este Kitsune halla visto mal el calendario.

_Cosa que era lo más seguro._

-Vaya con este kitsune- muy bien, quizás todo era demasiado rosa, pero…era…muy… lindo.

Nunca nadie le había hecho algo tan tierno, y dentro de él su corazón estaba más que extasiado con la idea de "quiero jugar un juego".

Definitivamente era del estilo del kitsune, con todos esos colores y hojitas rojas.

¡Si era para apretarlo y no soltarlo hasta que se quedará sin aire!

_-¡Déjate de pensar cursilerías Hiei, este ambiente te hace pensar muy mal!; ¡¡¡No pienses!!!_

Se agachó hasta la primera baldosa, donde tomó la primera carta de muchas otras.

_-¿Cuándo me conociste?- esta es la primera de muchas cartitas, a media que vayas respondiendo podrás avanzar tres baldosas de las cuales tienen cinco corazones; cada baldosa tiene un corazón rojo deforme exclusivo con algo impreso en ellos, para que puedas tomarlos debes de contestar correctamente; ¡ojo!, no trates de engañarme, yo sabré cuando estas mintiéndome, no me preguntes como, sólo lo sabré._

Muy bien, la primera pregunta era muy fácil, pero; ¿¡Por qué tenía que escoger corazones!?

-Baka kitsune rosado- miró nuevamente la tarjeta, no perdía nada con responderla amenos claro que pasara un chico que comienza con "Yu" y termina con "Usuke" para burlarse de él.

_-Te mataré si eso pasa- bajó la vista para releer la pregunta._

_-¿Cuándo me conociste?-_ pero que fácil, pensó el basquetbolista sarcásticamente.

-Fue cuando le di un combo a ese mal nacido de Mié llene-

Debajo del mensaje había grabado un claro "_dale la vuelta"._ Sus ojos se quedaron grabados leyendo la dichosa y oh gran respuesta.

_-Bingo, correcto, ahora puedes recoger tu corazón y avanzar tres baldosas_-

Por dios, esto si que era v-e-r-g-o-n-z-o-s-o.

Lo único que pedía era que no pasara nadie conocido, ni Yusuke, ni kuwabara, ni Karazu, nadie de la liga ¡por que los mataría a golpes!

Lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que todas las personas que pasaban se le quedaban mirando como un bicho raro, recién salido de una nave espacial, que de seguro tendría forma de corazón y seria rosada y…

_De acuerdo, dejémonos de exagerar._

Miró el deforme corazón.

No era la obra de Da vinci, ni era un Dalí, pero…al menos… tenía forma de corazón.

-Eres pésimo dibujante Kurama-sus ojos leyeron la nota. En ella sólo se encontraba una vacía y solitaria letra, dorada.

-Un buen contraste-

_-T- _

_-¡Bravo, puedes pasar al siguiente nivel!; ¡avanza tres baldosas!- _

Hiei suspiró pesadamente, admitámoslo, esto si era divertido, pero seria más divertido si encontraba a alguien que tuviera una tv portátil, un revolver y un autito de carreras con el cual podría hacer volar una gasolinera.

-Tres baldosas; ¿y ahora?- se preguntó, de inmediato encontró otro sobre igual de blanco que el anterior.

_-Cuando llegaste a tu departamento; ¿qué fue lo primero que me miraste?_

-No puedo decirle la verdad- exclamó.

De acuerdo, allí no había nadie que supiera más que él la respuesta, ni Buda ni un dios malvado del inframundo que se lo comería vivo si le mentía.

¡Sólo un trozo de papel!

-Los labios- le dio la vuelta para toparse con la respuesta del pelirrojo.

_-Mentiroso; ¿me quieres ver la cara de qué Hiei?; ¡me miraste las piernas!, no me engañes Hi-chan-_

"_Muack"_

-¡Pero que!…maldito baka kitsune; ¡¿Hi-chan?!-

"_Dale la vuelta"_

Tomó el corazoncito y lo leyó.

Ahora estaba una solitaria letra roja.

_-E- _

-Sufre corazoncito- exclamó; sacando un encendedor para quemar al pobre corazón.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que debajo de la letra solitaria había un mensaje se detuvo, lo leería y luego lo quemaría.

_-Pd: no te atrevas a quemar mi corazón deforme, no podrás avanzar si no los llevas todos al café-_

_-Te quiero-_

"_Muack"_

-¡¡¡¡Baka Kitsune!!!!!- ¿Cómo le hacía?

Dios, esta sería una larga tarde. Ojala tuviera un revólver en sus manos.

Pasó al siguiente.

-¿Si yo fuera una mujer (risas), qué me morderías primero?-

-No me gustó esta pregunta- exclamó.

Le dio la vuelta para saber que tenía que responder.

_-¡¡Bingo, no dijiste nada!; porque si hubieras dicho algo no serías gay!-_

"_Muack"_

-Me tienen arto tus besitos- volvió a avanzar otras tres baldosas.

Le volvió a dar la vuelta.

-A- estaba a sólo dos pasos del café, y desde allí podía ver la puerta; ¡también rosada!, pero esta si que estaba decorada, tenía muchas rosas y un gran letrerito.

"_Sígueme"._ Cuando tomó la siguiente carta, no había nada escrito en ella, sólo un pequeño bosquejo de algo.

_-¿Qué dibujé?- _cielos, y con lo mal que dibujaba le pedía que descifrara ¿¡qué era?!

_-Míralo bien, (risas)-_

-Es un balón de básquet- suspiró.

_-Bingo; ¿verdad que soy ingenioso?, mira la puerta._

De inmediato, llevó sus manos hasta sus bolsillos, guardando el otro corazón, avanzó las tres baldosas y sujetó la perilla dorada.

En el medio de la madera ocre se alzaba la letra faltante.

-M-

Cuando ingresó, de inmediato se topó con esos ojos verdes que le miraban de reojo, sus manos sujetaban un café recién expreso, con un aroma embriagante. Se sonrojó, por que de seguro el otro jamás creyó que realizaría su cursi jueguito. Para cuando se dio cuenta, no había más sobres en el suelo.

Pensó.

Las letras que tenía eran cuatro, y la palabra tenía cinco letras.

T-E-A-M

Según su deducción la letra O era la que faltaba. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba el corazón que la tuviese?

_- Voy a matarte, Rosado Kitsune-_

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo ocho, y aunque no me lo crean tiene cinco mil veinte y nueve palabras.

En este capítulo, como se habrán dado cuenta, hago mención de lo que Karazu descubrió en los dos anteriores para chantajear a Hiei, en una escena donde él mismo hace la referencia. Espero se haya entendido.

**Próximo capítulo:** Chico dulce II parte

_**Quiero agradecerle especialmente a:**_

Ina, caro brid, Kittywolf, Fausto IX, Patonejo, xXx MisaoxXx, Andrómeda no sainto, Hoshiyo-hime, hino-chan, Lisaloveyoi y Kotsu.

Gracias por sus once review.

Nos estaremos viendo si ustedes quieren y mi salud y tiempo me lo permiten.

* * *

.

…"_**Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer, ¡Amémonos a escondidas nena!…**_

_**...Estemos donde nadie este, Hagamos de nuestro amor…**_

… _**El secreto más profundo, Aunque lo cante todo el mundo…**_

…_**¡Y qué!"...**_

**_._**

-Yo te diré-

Miranda


	9. Chico dulce, II parte

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del famoso mangaka Yoshishirou Togashi, yo sólo los uso para deleitar mis fantasías. Si fuera por mi, Hiei y Kurama sería una muy buena pareja para una serie yaoi; pero eso es cuento aparte.

_**Notas del capítulo 9:**_

Sé que me he demorado mucho tiempo en subir este capítulo, me disculpo por ello, pero lo único que puedo decirles es que no pienso abandonar ninguno de mis ficks, y los terminaré aunque tarde un año completo en poner una actualización, la universidad me esta dejando sin tiempo ni alma ( ajajajaj XD), ¡mi primer año wuiii!!.

¡A hora a leer!

Desde ya les mando un gran abrazo a todas las que me dejaron un review, un beso y muchos chocolates y gatitos, y buenas dosis de "intento de yaoi" XD ajajaj, y a las que no lo hicieron (dejarme un review para decir, "estoy leyendo") también en el capítulo anterior.

Gracias por estar apoyándome siempre…en serio que lo valoro.

* * *

.

**Capítulo IX**

"**_Chico dulce, II parte"_**

**_.  
_**

**-Café de "La Luna"-**

La intensa luz del sol le llegó directo en sus ojos carmines, de inmediato dio algunos pasos al frente caminando sobre las baldosas blancas y negras que cubrían el piso de dicho café. Apretó las manos, al mismo tiempo que un tic nervioso se apoderaba de uno de sus rubíes mientras el embriagante aroma de su expreso le llegaba hasta su pequeña nariz.

Su respiración se agitó, junto con el furioso y acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

¡Se sentía tan estúpido con esos rosados corazones en sus manos!; además, no digamos que el "ambiente" del lugar le "favorecía" en algo.

¿Por qué?

S-i-m-p-l-e

Los corazones eran rosados, la puerta era rosada y el café era…fucsia. ¿Qué pretendía este baka kitsune?; ¿Qué su mente se iluminara para San Valentín y que le regalase cajas de chocolates cursis y redondas?

Si como no, él regalando una caja de chocolates.

¡Malditas frases subliminales que seguro, p-r-e-t-e-n-d-í-a-n "lavarle" el cerebro!

_-Espera sentado todo lo que quieras, rosado baka kitsune-_ pensó para sí, bajando la mirada rojiza hasta sus dedos. En ellos sólo se hallaban aquellos rosáceos y cursis corazones.

_Deformes, mal cortados pero terriblemente llamativos y brillantes._

Aunque su cerebro le decía que se los "arrojase por la cara" y que le dijera que era un hombre con gustos de niña al que nunca le pediría nada de nada; su corazón le estaba gritando otras cosas. Muy al fondo, en alguna parte de su interior amó esos deformes y rosados corazones y esos "odiosos besitos" que había escrito en ellos.

¿No era un pecado sentirse vulnerable verdad?; además, algo intangible le dijo que si no era capaz de verse débil siquiera por una vez en frente del zorro, perdería todo lo que había logrado en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

_Aquella ardiente chispa y la magia que había entre ambos._

Él lo sabía.

Pero su nefasta y retorcida personalidad le impedía mostrarse vulnerable ante alguien; suspiró pesadamente y a continuación, levantó la rojiza mirada, volviendo de golpe a la realidad al percatarse de la seductora risa del kitsune, de inmediato, esta penetró en sus oídos. Apretó uno de los deformes corazones y en seguida les guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón; se quedó en silencio vislumbrando el atuendo de su "juguetón uke".

_Y valla uke._

-Baka kitsune_-_ exclamó sarcásticamente.

El kitsune pelirrojo lucía una deliciosa camisa blanca, con los tres primeros botones del cuello y el pecho desabrochados, el cabello, le caía de una divertida coleta a la que había atado con un elástico negro. Si esto no era el plato principal de la cita, entonces no sabía que era. Y definitivamente estaba perdiendo el control de sus actos.

Por inercia fue descendiendo…

_Desde el cabello a los ojos…_

Aquellas esmeraldas le contemplaban fijamente, devorándolo con la mirada y viceversa. Se sintió cohibido ante sus ojos; lo penetraba de una manera que jamás creyó o pensó imaginar.

_Y esa boca…_

Esa boca tan perfectamente fabricada le estaba invitando a morderla, lamerla.

_Rozar con sus labios la fresca y carnosa piel._

Y no soltarla jamás, por más que ambos estuvieran sin aire, y los labios y lenguas de ambos estuviesen secos.

Sintió un hormigueo en su entrepierna a media que iba bajando su mirada carmín.

_Creyó que ahora si iba a estallar._

El pantalón de cuero negro que llevaba puesto apretaba, delineando su figura, marcando la pequeña cintura más abajo de sus pectorales y dejando a la vista la contextura de sus piernas bien formadas.

…_Esas piernas le estaban volviendo loco…_

¿Y el ombligo?, ¿cómo sería?

Lamerlo…

Besarlo…

Morderlo todas las veces que quisiera…

¿Escuchar un gemido salir por esos rosados y jugosos labios?

_-Eso quiero de primer plato_- se dijo.

-Creí que ya no venías- volvió en sí, cuando su seductora voz le atravesó los oídos.

Estaba llegando a un punto donde la locura superaba a la realidad.

_-Maldito zorro-_

El kitsune continuó con su expreso.

Hn, ¿creía que podía tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano con unas cuantas cartas?

Se nota que no lo conocía tan bien, para dominarlo necesitaría más…mucho más. Pero por esta vez debía "reconocer" que le llevaba la delantera, admitámoslo, con ese "atuendo" estaba gritando que lo violase, y vaya que le estaba resultando.

Kitsune: 1

Hiei: 0

-_Habrá que "improvisar un poco"-_ se dijo el basquetbolista, curvando sus labios mientras arqueaba una ceja de manera divertida.

_Que comiencen los juegos_

-Hn, eras demasiado predecible, baka kitsune- le fulminó con sus rubíes, mientras una sarcástica sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios. El otro sólo se limitó a dejar la taza del expreso sobre la mesa de madera, mientras el exquisito y perturbador aroma rodeaba el lugar del encuentro.

-¿Predecible?-

-Así es-

Ya no podía aguantar más, su sangre estaba caliente de sólo imaginar al pelirrojo desnudo debajo de él, y…ya no sabía que hacer para olvidarse de esos lujuriosos pensamientos.

¿El pelirrojo se molestaría con él, si se diera cuenta de todas las fantasías sexuales que estaba imaginándose gracias a esos odiosos pantalones negros de licra y esos labios carnosos que se movían juguetonamente mientras éste le estaba hablando?

_-No le daría oportunidad para reclamarme nada_- se dijo, riéndose silenciosamente.

Volvió a mirarle, y un pequeño temor se fue adueñando de su corazón, él quizás tenía la fachada de ser alguien a quien no le importa decir algo hiriente…pero...en esta situación estaba muy claro quien era el niño tímido.

_Tan sólo…_

_Si pudiera…_

-Podría deducir por tu "dulce jueguito", que jamás has leído el Kamasutra Gay-

Kurama se quedó en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿No te defiendes, "rosado kitsune"?-

El otro no respondió, a continuación Hiei guardó silencio, y el hormigueo se intensificó cada vez más.

_Cada minuto que pasaba junto a él era peor…_

-Tengo una muy buena excusa- el kitsune no supo como o cuando el basquetbolista había llegado hasta el extremo de la mesa…pero poco le importó.

_Si tuviese el valor para agarrarlo y besarlo en ese lugar publico…_

El carmín le tapó la boca con uno de sus dedos, y en seguida llevó sus labios hasta los oídos del pelirrojo.

_Quizás otra sería la frase que saldría de esos labios…_

-Eres un chico dulce, baka kitsune- empezó a recorrer la comisura de su boca con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo y palpando la carnosa textura.

Aquello le excitó más.

Después de todo, para él no importaba si el "uke" era alto, bajo, agraciado o no.

Para él lo más importante recaía en los labios.

_Y esos mordibles labios le gustaban más que cualquier cosa._

-La faceta de chico malo del kamasutra gay, no te quedaba, ¿verdad baka kitsune?-

Kurama experimentó como le bombeaba la sangre del corazón, cada gota rojiza que palpitaba en él, que circulaba dentro de su cuerpo.

De inmediato el carmín dejó de recorrer su boca y el "juguetón uke" sintió como la salvaje lengua del jugador comenzaba a lamerle mejillas. El contacto con esta le descontroló, ¡si tan sólo pudiese ponerse de pie!, sus pulmones acumulaban todo el aire que le era posible para respirar, y creyó que explotarían irremediablemente de un momento a otro. Sentía como cada poro de su suave piel sudaba frío y que para su desgracia, a continuación su rostro se sonrojaría y se dejaría tocar más por el azabache, ¡esto no estaba escrito en "_su" _cita!

Vaya tormento

De inmediato, experimentó como los dedos del jugador se movían a través de los desabrochados botones, acariciando y palpando la carne fresca de su cuello.

_Y como bajaba por ella…_

-Hiei- el Jaganshi penetró la tela, jugando con su acelerada respiración, realizando sonidos incitadores con su lengua al lado de su oído.

¡Si pudiera pararlo, para que se dejase de burlar de él!

La pequeña mano le recorrió la blanca piel, hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas. Le apretó, intentado excitarlo.

Le acarició, jugando con ella hacia atrás y hacia delante.

-No…hagas eso…aquí- le costó tanto decir eso.

El capitán le dejó de lamer, para comenzar a morderle los rosados labios.

Eran tan carnosos como imaginó que serían.

Los mordió una y otra vez, los lamió como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Las esmeraldas quedaron fijas en el rostro del otro…

Estaban tan cerca.

Le mordía, y se reía en su cara.

_Tan cerca…_

En aquel instante la sarcástica voz del Jaganshi se apoderó de todo su cerebro; golpeando cada parte de su cordura y de su sentido común. Él no podía competir contra el basquetbolista. Amarrado a sus labios, y atado por sus dedos, esa sensación lo estaba martirizando, volviéndolo loco cada segundo que pasaba que no sabía si iba a resistir para terminar su dulce cita.

_-Maldita sea_- pensó el pelirrojo, experimentado como todo su cuerpo se arqueaba en respuesta de las acciones del capitán.

Era tan salvaje y "malo" con él.

Cuando sintió y se percató de que ya no le mordía ni lamía los labios, dejó que un gran suspiró brotara de los suyos.

-No te dije que iba a soltarte, baka kitsune- su sarcasmo le recorrió por completo, y esas gemas rojizas le fulminaban eróticamente; como cuando encuentras un hermoso juguete al que hacer sufrir.

Cuando los labios se pegaron cerca de él, y escuchó su respiración en su cara, palpando el latir de ese corazón creyó que moriría de asfixia ante las caricias del otro.

-El papel de chico malo déjamelo a mí- y en seguida, la boca del capitán volvió a morderle.

* * *

**-Clínica privada de Tokio-**

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad Keiko?- pasó sus manos por la cabellera de la morena unos momentos más. Hace unas horas ella se había quedado dormida, y él no podía pegar un ojo para hacerlo. Quizás desde hace mucho que él ya no podía dormir como antes. Los partidos y la presión le habían hecho llevar una rutina pesada que le obligaba a quedarse despierto por más de quince horas. Le miró otra vez, disfrutando de esos ojos rodeados de gruesas pestañas, y sus pequeños labios respirando al compás de su corazón. Las mejillas de ella eran muy tiernas.

_Sonrojaditas y redondas_.

_-¡No me hagas eso Yusuke!_- un pequeño recuerdo de cuando era niño se apoderó de su cabeza, solía apretarle las mejillas; y Keiko siempre le pegaba por hacerlo.

_Lástima que esa manía no se le hubiera quitado aún._

Se rió para sí, cuando automáticamente uno de sus dedos le rozó la piel.

-Es…tan suave- exclamó. Por un momento estuvo a punto de derramar unas cristalinas lágrimas.

_-"Karazu Mié Llene"-_ sin embargo, cuando ese nombre se coló en su cerebro, el sentimiento cambió abruptamente.

_De blanco a negro._

El aire se volvió espeso, y las gemas chocolate se tiñeron de un gris oscuro atravesado de un brillo cruel. Aquel hombre le había quitado lo más valioso que tenía y sería él quién tomara venganza.

Apretó algo dentro de su bolsillo, aquella cosa la había estado trayendo sobre él desde hace más de dos días, y quizás, ya no era capaz de diferenciar cual era la verdad y cual la pesadilla.

_Sólo le importaba algo, y aquello estaba atado a su cerebro desde hace veinte y cuatro horas._

El demonio era el diseñador y Keiko la victima de un ataque de celos.

_Dios no lastima ni deja lastimar…_

…_Pero… ¿eso que le importaba a él?..._

-Esta me la pagas Mié Llene…_muy caro_-

De inmediato se levantó de la cama, dejando a la morena sola en medio de la habitación.

_-Perdóname… Keiko- _

Urameshi Yusuke apretó la manija de la puerta, llevando rápidamente sus piernas fuera del recinto.

_Una solitaria lágrima descendió por sus mejillas…_

Llevó una gorra sobre sus cabellos para que nadie le reconociese, y esperó a que la luna estuviera lo más alto en el cielo nocturno, para que alumbrara las lúgubres calles de Tokio.

Y en ese momento, sólo pudo apreciarse debajo de sus dedos el brillo cegador de un pequeño revolver.

* * *

**-Café de la luna-**

-Detente…por favor…-pidió el pelirrojo, mientras el Jaganshi apretaba más su cuerpo al suyo, lo tenía enjaulado en la pared del café, apretando con sus piernas las piernas de él, y mordía rápida y salvajemente su cuello.

_Lamiéndolo_.

Una de las manos pálidas del jugador estaba entre medio de su pantalón, tocando la tela apretada y osaba hacerle "cosquillas" debajo del cierre de licra.

-No lo creo- las gemas rojizas estaban fulminándole y las mejillas del modelo estaban tan rosadas como aquellos nefastos corazones que le habían estado arruinando la mañana.

_-No puedo respirar bien-_pensó el kitsune

-¿Acaso no te gusta esto?- exclamó seximente, apretándolo más en contra de la pared de madera del local.

-Esto…yo no puedo…-le encantaba cuando ese tono salía desde sus labios. Como tratando de oponerse, pero la manera en que habló era tan "violable" que le descontrolaba más.

-¿En serio?- respondió el Jaganshi con sarcasmo, apretando su miembro más a él.

O si, ya vería, le haría sufrir, sufrir por cada corazón, por cada letra; por cada estúpida sensación que se había colado en su mente desde que había aceptado ese tonto juego de preguntas y respuestas.

Venganza, era la palabra apropiada para lo que quería hacer.

Kurama intentó alejarlo, pero el cuerpo del otro era tan pesado, y hacia tanta fuerza por apretarse a él que le era prácticamente imposible liberarse. El panorama no era algo que un homo fóbico quisiera presenciar, pero para su "buena suerte" había alquilado el local completo y nadie le podía decir nada.

_Lástima que las ventanas eran transparentes._

-Hi…ei- de inmediato, el jugador de basquetball dejó de mover sus dedos debajo del cierre, y llevó su boca cerca del oído del kitsune.

Le mordió tan fuerte que algo dentro del pelirrojo comenzó a tener miedo de él.

¿Y si su inocente juego terminaba en algo más… caliente?

Los dientes comenzaron a traspasar la fina tela de su oreja, como cuando vas a ponerte un arete, el mismo dolor, la misma picazón.

_La misma lujuria…_

-No te detengas por favor- exclamó sin pensarlo, no quería que el Jaganshi jugara con él, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacerlo con el capitán.

_Lástima que la voluntad humana fuera tan frágil_.

-Eres un niño indeciso baka kitsune, haber, ¿Qué quiere el niño?, ¿acaso esto te gustaría?- Exclamó sarcásticamente otra vez.

Kurama ya conocía esa frase, había usado algo así en la sala de modelaje.

-Invéntate algo nuevo-exclamó el pelirrojo.

Hiei se rió en medio de su oído.

-Eres mi mascota- en seguida la lengua se movió graciosamente a través de su oreja; y las manos comenzaron a subir cada vez más rápido por su ropa, ahora, todos los botones de su blanca camisa estaban abiertos, y sólo faltaba que le quitase los pantalones.

-Aquí no quiero-

-Hn, ¿acaso se le pregunta a una mascota lo que quiere?- susurró apretando una de sus manos en el miembro del otro.

-Mmmm- el kitsune se mordió los labios con fuerza cuando sintió como los dedos le apretaron el miembro. Al parecer el Jaganshi no tenia intenciones de escucharlo, por que una de sus manos seguía jugando con sus pectorales, apretando las tetillas una y otra y otra vez, y la otra…

La otra estaba apretando tan fuerte su pene que quizás este se erectaria en medio de ella.

Le provocaba un cosquilleo tan extraño que hacía que la sangre viajara rápido por sus venas y su respiración se agitara cruelmente.

El problema era que con cada movimiento de esos dedos su miembro era el que se excitaba más.

_Y él pensaba que podía dominarlo a la perfección_.

_-Que iluso_- se dijo.

Hiei detuvo su lengua, y le fulminó con su rojiza y sangrienta mirada. Esos ojos tenían un aire tan extraño en ese momento…de inmediato una media sonrisa socarrona surgió en su boca, y paró el movimiento de las tetillas.

Había algo…lo presentía.

_-Esta jugando conmigo-_

En ese instante el capitán llevó su boca hasta la suya, y comenzó a besarle tan fuertemente que creyó que todo el aire había abandonado a sus pulmones. Y él se estaba dejando besar y tocar, pero no podía besar ni tocar al capitán.

La lengua se movió sola dentro de su boca, pero no estaba juntándola con la suya, él…estaba evitando hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de beso era este, si no podían juntar sus lenguas?

Le recorrió más profundo, apegándolo más a él.

El miembro se erectó.

Las gotas de sudor que salieron de cada uno de sus poros comenzaron a mojar la camisa roja del capitán, cuando Hiei se percató de aquello y de que la respiración del pelirrojo estaba más que apresurada cortó el beso.

_Y se alejó de él._

Se rió fuertemente, contemplando el estado en el que había dejado al pobre pelirrojo.

La camisa abierta, rodeado de una capa de sudor frío, los labios cubiertos de saliva; las mejillas acaloradas y las piernas…esas piernas estaban con el miembro erecto, si hubiese tenido un poco de "dignidad de chico malo" le habría violado allí mismo, pero la idea que tenía en su retorcida cabeza era otra.

_Primero:_ se divertiría con él, le excitaría, haría que le tuviese miedo y esperaría el momento indicado para hacerlo con el kitsune.

_Segundo:_ la cita la había planeado el pelirrojo, así que era él quien debía de dominarlo.

_Tercero:_ a él también le gustaba el papel de uke.

-Mira como te pusiste, ¿te gustó o debo de imaginarme otra fantasía?- otra vez la sonrisa sarcástica, otra vez el aire de superioridad estaba junto a él.

-Yo…- Kurama se le quedo mirando detenidamente, ¿Cómo no se había percatado del aroma de esa agua de colonia?, ¿de la camisa roja que estaba plenamente abierta, o de los pantalones negros con el cierre desabrochado?

_Estaba sufriendo los mismos síntomas que él. _

_La misma lujuria, y la misma excitación._

¿La ventana abierta importaba acaso?, ¿importaba que dos hombres estuviesen tocándose en frente de mucha gente?

_-Por supuesto que no-_

El pelirrojo comenzó a sentir como otra vez el miembro se le erectaba, si tan sólo las piernas le respondieran, si tan sólo…

_-Ascensor-_ la palabra se coló automática en su cerebro y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Hiei contempló como el pelirrojo agarraba lo que quedaba de su camisa blanca y la retiraba de su sudada piel.

Toda la parte superior de su cuerpo se le grabo, ahora; la espalda era algo sumamente sexy en un hombre, y este tenía muchos atributos.

_Y muy buenos…_

El Jaganshi se acercó, no pudo determinar el momento justo, pero las manos del pelirrojo tiraron las cadenas de sus pantalones con una violencia que pensó que las piernas se le saldrían del cuerpo.

Quedo en medio de las piernas del otro, justo en frente del miembro.

El pelirrojo las abrió, y le dejó ver el jugoso miembro erecto. Hiei se relamió, ¿acaso quería…?

-Kurama-

-No te rogaré si eso esperas, capitán-

Hiei: 1

Kurama: 1

Un empate, pero a él le gusta ganar.

Hiei llevó sus manos con rapidez y le abrió el cierre del pantalón de licra, el miembro era más grande en vivo y en directo, y él tenía un gran apetito.

_Un muy gran apetito._

-¡Hi!… ¡ah!… ¡ah!-el Kitsune tuvo que respirar más de la cuenta cuando la salvaje boca se apoderó de su miembro. Los dientes le perforaron la carne poco a poco y lentamente, se comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

-Más rápido…más... ¡ah!, ¡Dios!- ordenó el pelirrojo al capitán, lastima que éste no estuviera de acuerdo en obedecer sus órdenes, a él nadie le mandaba mamar rápido, ni morder ni nada por el estilo, Él lo hacía como quería, cuando quería y donde quería.

_Para él no existían reglas_

Kurama tuvo que apretar sus labios cuando la boca llego al final, tocando cada fibra de su cuerpo, y los cabellos del jugador comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en medio de sus piernas.

-¡Hiei!….…ei- Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía aquello que creyó que estaba soñando; pero el dolor y el ardor eran tan reales que sabía que no era una de sus tantas fantasías.

El capitán retiró su boca, y el pelirrojo contempló la rosácea y pequeña lengua que salía desde esos labios. La lengua comenzó a acercarse a su carne, y le lamió lentamente, luego más rápido, y en ese instante los dientes le volvieron a perforar.

-¡Hiei!- Kurama no pudo predecirlo; el dolor que se apoderó de él en aquel momento le hizo arquearse hacia atrás, mientras sus pulmones atrapaban todo el aire que le era posible.

…_Como una daga apretada en tú corazón…_

El Jaganshi volvió a llevar sus labios al miembro, le chupó cada vez más rápido hasta que el líquido comenzó a surgir de este; las mejillas del capitán se fueron llenando de color.

Su corazón se le estaba apunto de salir por la boca, o eso creyó él.

Quizás Hiei era Lucifer encarnado, y él, su dulce ángel al que quería convertir….

-Kurama- la pequeña frase se quedó en la cabeza del otro, en ese instante…el miembro no pudo soportar más, en menos de unos segundo los labios del Jaganshi se tiñeron de blanco.

El sabor a sal era exquisito y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire.

_Era el momento para jugar._

-¿Qué…estas…haciendo?- exclamó el pelirrojo, al ver como el Jaganshi se acercaba salvajemente hasta él otra vez. Pero…las manos no iban en dirección a alguna parte de su cuerpo, si no hasta la silla.

Le movió con una velocidad atroz, alejándolo de la pared donde le estaba aprisionando.

Kurama busco con su mirada los ojos de él, pero no pudo leerlos.

-"I want to play a Game, Baka kitsune"-

Aquel tono…le excitó.

-¿A sí?- por primera vez en su vida, decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Haremos un trato, tú me dirás donde esta ese "ridículo corazoncito con pistas y besitos y todas esas estupideces rosadas de tu cabeza zorruna, y yo cumpliré una fantasía tuya"-

El pelirrojo se quedó con la boca abierta.

Eso…era tan…"enfermamente caliente"

-Lección del Kamasutra Gay, "Formas de excitar a tu pareja"- el Kitsune guardó silencio, mientras sentía como la cara se le caía de vergüenza.

¡Ahora sí que no tendría cara para mirarlo en toda una semana!

¡Pero si era obvio que debió haberlo leído!

¡Más claro que el agua no podía ser!

_-¡Eres un i-d-i-o-t-a, Kurama!-_

-Debiste haber terminado de leer tu "Librito Guía", Baka Kitsune- en aquel momento, el Jaganshi se le acercó con velocidad, apegando más sus labios en el rostro de él.

Kurama pudo sentir su aroma, mientras las mejillas se le iban tiñendo de un rosa intenso, y la piel comenzaba a temblarle poco a poco.

-Tengo una cadena en mis pantalones, y quiero usarlas contigo, kitsune- el tono fue tan seductor, que el otro experimentó como el corazón comenzaba a latirle más deprisa.

Si tan solo pudiese violarlo él, y no al revés.

-Tápate los ojos-

-¿Para qué quieres que me los tape?, "Capitán"-

-No te lo diré-

* * *

**-Aeropuerto de Tokio, 9:50 p.m.-**

El olor a jazmines blancos de su cabello recién arreglado, impregnó las paredes cerámicas del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Ocultó con sagacidad, sus ojos de tonos carmines con unas gafas de sol de tonos lilas que le había obsequiado su novio unos meses atrás. Sus piernas, se movieron lentamente, pausadas, contorneando sus muslos y dejando ver un poco a través de la pequeña falda de tonos celestes que cubría sus piernas.

A continuación se sentó en una de las bancas para pasajeros; de inmediato tomó un poco de aire, mientras soltaba sus cabellos verde agua de una pequeña coleta, dejando que la cabellera descendiera a través del moño hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos, maquillados con una sombra púrpura y sus labios delineados con un rush rosa carmín dejaban a la vista que no se podía tratar de una mujer cualquiera, ni de una chica de bajo estatus social.

No, ella no calificaba en el rango de una "simple pasajera" que visita un país por que se le diera la real gana.

-Yukina-san, ¿esta segura que no quiere que la escoltemos a la empresa?- la voz de un joven atravesó sus oídos. Ella no era ya una niña, pero…muy al fondo quería fingir que lo era.

-No te preocupes Takumi-san, estaré bien, Kazuma vendrá por mí-

En esos momentos hubiera deseado parar el tiempo, regresarlo, hasta antes de convertirse en la diseñadora de la revista de "american idol".

La pequeña niña giró su vista, indicándole al joven que ya podía retirarse y dejarla a solas.

-Entiendo- cuando estuvo segura de que la distancia entre él y ella era prudente se dio el lujo de sacarse las gafas de sol. Quizás si fuera otra mujer, podría pasar como una chica normal, que no quiere más que una buena cama y una taza de café.

_Lastima que esos ya no eran sus gustos._

-_Esta ropa me incomoda-_ lo peor no era eso, lo peor era la ropa "que andaba usando", esa falda escotada la molestaba, tener que usar tacones, sombrillas y todo lo que estaba a última moda no concordaba con su manera de ser. Pero vamos, ¿si fuiste escogida como una de las mujeres más sexys de todo Japón no tendrías que hacer gala a tu rango, al menos para guardar las apariencias?

_-Eso es tan estúpido_- pensó la aguamarina, llevándose los lentes de sol a la boca para morderlos un poco.

Agreguémosle además de todo que eres una de las más grandes figuras en una empresa que se dedica a promocionar "imagen de calidad" y ahora sumémosle que llevas un apellido de alto peso, "Jaganshi", y que tienes un hermano que sale cada cinco minutos en televisión por partidos, o problemas con la prensa o algún desacato a la ley.

Resultado: olvídate de llevar una vida normal.

-Ni-san-

Yukina levantó su mirada, mientras esperaba que el celular que andaba trayendo entre sus manos sonara, o que diera señales de vida de que alguien que comienza con "Ka" y termina con "zuma" le avisara de que vendría a buscarla. Las maletas que había traído desde su último viaje databan de unos días desde la última vez que se había juntado con él, y ni siquiera se había dado el lujo de llamar a su hermano mayor para decirle que se quedaría en casa de Kazuma unos días más.

No, eso era lo que menos quería.

¿Por qué?, bueno digamos que Hiei…era un caso "especial".

-Voy a matarte si haces un escándalo esta vez hermano-

Dejó que sus manos palparan el celular, estaba segura que Kazuma quería decirle algo importante.

_Lo presentía…_

Y Ella ya no era capaz de contenerse.

Quizás no era atractivo, y tenía más defectos que su hermano, pero era perfecto para ella.

Quería que llegara en su convertible negro y que se bajara a buscarla, que le extendiera la mano como siempre lo hacía cuando la veía; que se sonrojara, que estuviera vestido con ese traje blanco que tanto resaltaba sus ojos. Y seguro le diría que era la chica más linda que había visto, y le daría un ramo de flores; y la invitaría a pasear, y entones se agacharía y le pediría que se casaran… y cuando ella estuviera a punto de decirle que si quería casarse con él…

…Aparecería Hiei con una escoba para escarmentarlo…

_Y allí terminaría su linda fantasía._

-A no, yo te mato- admitámoslo, donde estaba Ella estaba Hiei, era como una "Kazumafobia" que tenía el pelinegro, si no era con una pala era una escoba, o un revolver o quizás la pelota de basquetball le serviría para tirársela en la cara a su novio.

Sinceramente, no sabía que decirle para que la dejase en paz.

Se lo había dicho en todos los "tonos", y no, ¡al pelinegro le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra!

Pero debemos admitir que la pasaba muy bien, ¿Quién más que su hermano para sacarla de quicio?

Nadie más se "atrevía" a tocarle esa vena.

Ahora seamos sinceros, por que para sacarle un sólo grito de enfado a ella, había que ser muy idiota o muy masoquista, pero como Hiei es Hiei, quedémonos con un ataque de celos enfermizo.

¡A no!; si el pelinegro era un genio para arreglar las más descabelladas formas de "escarmentar a su Kazuma".

-Como olvidar la primera cita- exclamó en voz alta, deleitándose un poco con el panorama.

_Aquella cita de hace más de dos años._

Recordó como se había preparado para la ocasión, se había puesto un hermoso kimono rojo con perlas de cristal, y amarrado el cabello con un listón lila. Y había esperado a que Kazuma llegara al café donde se juntarían.

Había esperado…y esperado…y esperado.

Al final la había osado "dejar plantada" y se había hecho jurar que nunca más saldría con él. ¡Pero era más que obvio que las manitas de Hiei estaban en esto!, si cuando había vuelto se había encontrado con el panorama de que su hermano, o sea, ¡Su hermano había emborrachado a Kuwabara y lo había amarrado a una silla, amordazado y le tenía bajo la tutela de Yusuke para que no llegara a la cita!

Y ese había sido "el primer aviso" que le había dado al "deforme".

Hiei era un genio, cuando le convenía se hacia el lindo y cuando no, simplemente era él.

¿Por qué?, por que tiene un carácter tan "dulce" que se le quiere enseguida.

No si mira, pasa un día con él, sé su hermana un día, y luego díganme ustedes si lo quieren tanto como para no adormecerlo y amarrarlo a una cama para que te dejase salir a comprar sola, con la gente que quieres y como quieres.

-Ni-san- por que para ser la hermana de éste carita de muñeca se necesitaba una cosa. Paciencia para no matarlo, descuartizarlo, apretarlo, mandarlo a la punta del cerro, tirarlo de una escalera, gritarle por las noches o quizás…quizás muy remotamente dejarlo atado a los rieles de una línea de tren, y que justo por esas casualidades de la vida estuviera pasando uno para "atropellarlo".

De acuerdo, quizás estamos exagerando.

Pero, ¿a qué no?

-Lo que tengo que decirte tendrás que tragártelo por las buenas o por las malas, Hi-Chan-exclamó la peliceleste con cierto sarcasmo en su voz. Después de todo ella no había viajado desde Francia para una "visita placentera" de unos días.

No.

Ella sólo venia por una cosa.

_Decirle a si hermano que tenía un mes de embarazo…_

Ahora era el momento para rezar que Dios nos ampare y proteja, por que seguro cuando el otro se enterará adelantaría el Apocalipsis.

O algo peor…

* * *

**-En algún lugar del café de la Luna-**

Sintió como una de sus manos estaba siendo apretadas a algo, aunque no supo diferenciar bien que, cuando el pelinegro le tapó los ojos su corazón latió a mil por hora y viceversa. ¿No le haría nada malo…verdad?

-_Nada que ya no me haya hecho pasar_- pensó, mientras una cosa fría se apoderaba de sus muñecas.

-Siénteme- la voz del otro se coló por sus oídos, el tono tan erótico traspasó hasta llegar a la piel.

-¿Qué te puse?, vamos, adivina es muy fácil- no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pero…

-¿Qué se le pone a un reo baka kitsune?- sentir su risa era desquiciante, y el peso de sus piernas en las suyas era mucho peor, era como si lo hubieran sacado de la silla y amarrado a una puerta o algo que tuviera barandal.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Hn, respuesta incorrecta, debo de "castigarte"- apenas escuchó esa frase experimentó como el otro apretaba su miembro con una de sus manos.

-Voy a quitarte las vendas- en ese momento una de sus manos jugó sobre su pene con algo pequeño y frío, y a continuación el pelirrojo experimentó como una lengua le lamía el pecho, haciendo que respirara profundamente.

Apenas abrió los ojos, vislumbró el cuerpo del Jaganshi sobre el suyo, no pudo mover las manos, ni pudo mover sus piernas.

Estaba...esclavizado a él.

-¿Te gusta esta…fantasía?-preguntó el capitán, mostrando sus colmillos filudos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Dónde?-

-¿Qué comienza con "A" y termina con "scensor"?- la sonrisa sarcástica del otro le hizo sonrojarse; ¿cómo se había enterado él que le gustaban por así decirlo los… ascensores?

-¿Cómo?-

-Hn, ¿no sería lo más obvio?, es sucio, pequeño y público- los ojos del pelinegro se cerraron, y de inmediato la lengua del carmín comenzó a chupar la carne de su cuello-.

Enseguida Kurama se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ahh...Hiei-

-Mira esto- el capitán extendió una mano mostrándole un pequeño hielo. Los ojos del pelirrojo le siguieron, la palma depósito el hielo sobre su miembro, le llevó por fuera y por debajo.

-Mmmm- la sensación fue extraña, fría y caliente al mismo tiempo.

-Te lo voy a meter-

__

**-Continuará-

* * *

**

¡Terminado el capítulo 9!

Ahora aparece un nuevo personaje para complicar las cosas, no podía dejarla afuera a ella, creo que Yukina le da cierto toque de Comedia a la historia.

Espero se haya entendido la escena.

Honestamente pensaba terminarlo con el lemon de Kurama y Hiei, pero no quiero cansarlos leyendo tanto, ya estaba demasiado largo, bueno los dejaré esperando un mes más supongo (naaa, mentira)

**Próximo capítulo:**

Capítulo X " Apocalipsis"

**Gracias especialmente a:**

Ayame, Hino-Chan, xXLadyFilthXx, Patonejo, Himiko, Rescue Coluptor, Kotsu, Kitty-Wolf, Deby-Kun y Andrómeda no sainto.

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho n.n

* * *

.

_…**No hay rima o razón…  
…Sólo el sentido de que estoy completo…  
…Y en tus ojos, yo veo…  
…Las piezas perdidas que estoy buscando…  
…Y pienso que he encontrado mi camino a casa …  
…Sé que puede sonar más que un poco loco…**_

**.**

-I Knew i love you-


	10. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer**__:_

Los personajes de la serie y manga Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad del mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les uso como una manera de entretenerme y desestresarme de los certámenes en la universidad.

_**Notas:**_

¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!, espero les haya llegado las respuestas de sus reviews en sus correos, a los que me dejan review como "anónimos" les pido por favor que me dejen su mail, para que pueda contestarles, ya que no sé si leen las respuestas en mi profile.

_**Recordatorio: **_

Bueno, nada más que decir que este capítulo es lo que faltó del anterior. Por lo que les aviso desde ya que no tiene la gran cantidad de palabras a las que les he acostumbrado a leer.

Recordar que Hiei es "casi" del mismo porte que Kurama en el fic, pero mantengo una cierta diferencia entre él y el baka kitsune, ¿lo había mencionado antes? O.O

Pronto tendré el que le sigue, donde retomamos la trama desde la escena de Yusuke persiguiendo a Karasu.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

.

**Capítulo X**

"**_Hasta que la muerte nos separe"_**

**_.  
_**

**-Dentro del Ascensor del café de la luna-**

Sintió como sus piernas temblaban levemente mientras un sin número de imágenes osaban apoderarse de su cabeza, _excitándolo_…provocando que su corazón latiera cada segundo más rápido a medida que experimentaba como los dedos tersas del pelinegro jugaban con aquel pequeño objeto frío que osaba sacarlo de sus casillas. Las mejillas, sonrojadas e hinchadas, estaban dándole a entender al otro que su "técnica" era demasiado efectiva con él.

-Mantén tus ojos puestos en mi, sólo en mí- la voz del Jaganshi le descolocó.

-¿Tienes miedo?..., ¿rosado kitsune?-

El lugar en el que al parecer el oji-carmín le había encerrado tenía un exquisito aroma a chocolate casero, acompañado de deliciosas fresas, lo que provocaba que sus labios estuvieran más que dispuestos a algún beso, ¿acaso alguien se negaría en esta situación?

_Sólo un verdadero idiota se negaría a pasar cinco minutos con ese delicioso basquetbolista a solas._

Llevó su visual por sobre el hombro captando el tono de las paredes del ascensor.

_Portadoras de un perfecto contraste entre vino y escarlata._

A continuación una gota de sudor descendió por su frente, recorriéndole desde las tersas mejillas, hasta más abajo del cuello.

_Marcando las venas, y los huesos de su pronunciada garganta._

-Quiero devorarte por completo, baka kitsune-

Intentó moverse, apretando los dedos, y las crecidas uñas de sus muñecas...pero no consiguió deslizarse ni un sólo mísero milímetro.

_Guardó silencio…_

-Hn, niño tonto, no te muevas, sólo te dolerá más-

Más abajo, en la mitad de la paredes se hallaba una pequeña "baranda" en la que ahora sus manos se encontraban amordazas, y la pequeña venda que había oscurecido a sus esmeraldas yacía seguro en medio del suelo del ascensor.

-Prepárate, por que no te soltaré hasta que me lo implores-

Experimentó de inmediato como la mano del basquetbolista seguía apretándole el miembro, logrando que un gemido surgiera de sus labios.

-Mmm- sus ojos se apretaron, intentando mantener la cordura y un poco de su dignidad.

_Pero como costaba lograrlo._

Poco a poco, la sensación del frío se fue intensificando en su piel, las piernas le temblaron, y el pequeño hielo se fue derritiendo sobre la carne de su pene.

_Volvió a erectarse._

-Esa "arma" me está llamando baka kitsune-

El problema que tenía era que no lograba concentrarse, ni enfocar bien los objetos, sabía que se hallaba en una ascensor, pero no era capaz de distinguir nada con claridad.

Al menos la voz de Hiei le indicaba que no estaba a solas.

-_Cierra los ojos, rosado kitsune_- y ahora que recordaba esa frase, se sentía el más grande idiota del mundo.

_Su cita se había ido prácticamente al drenaje._

Al final, se dio el lujo de volver a abrir lo ojos, sólo para toparse con los carmines del jugador.

_Le dieron miedo…por un momento._

El color de los orbes de Hiei se encandilaba con las luces fluorescentes que iluminaban la pequeña estructura de metal, mientras sus labios se movían lentamente, pronunciando de manera elegante cada letra de sus palabras.

-Hn, la bella durmiente al fin despertó-

Le fulminó de inmediato cuando aquella sarcástica oración se clavó en la punta de su cerebro. Sin embargo a pesar de que miró con cierta "sutileza" los rubíes de su "Hi-chan", no fue capaz de saber que tanto estaba pasando por esa atolondrada cabecita.

Los botones del ascensor, alumbrados con un brillo dorado indicaban que estaban en el tercer piso, y que…para su desgracia el ascensor subía…y subía…

_Vaya tormento_

-_Como me gustaría que se quedara atascado en alguno-_ ahora estaba rogándole a kamisama por que a nadie se le ocurriera "la maravillosa y genial idea" de hacer parar el ascensor, ¡cualquier cosa!; ¡que se cortara la electricidad!; ¡que se quedasen encerrados!; ¡que lo parara Karazu o hasta Yomi!; !Bueno…si lo pensamos bien, no era una "buena idea" que se quedase atrapados, por que llegarían los bomberos y se encontrarían con "la escena".

_-Mejor no-_

-Kurama- de inmediato, un calambre se adueñó de todo su ser, y es que escuchar la respiración acelerada del pelinegro le excitaba mucho más. Palpar la piel, el hormigueo que surgía en su cuerpo a medida que se "apegaba", lograba que sus pulmones tragasen más aire.

¡Seguro que Kamisama debía de estar "riéndose" con su situación!

_-Si fuera una película sería yo quien se reiría-_

-Tierra llamando a Kurama-

Mejor digamos que Hiei sería quien se reiría de él, no Dios_. _Al parecer el otro estaba más que "extasiado" con verle atado de manos a la baranda del ascensor, pero… tenía una duda; ¡Cómo había hecho el pelinegro para que estuviera prácticamente estirado a su merced, y no se haya tardado más que el paseo del café al ascensor!; ¡Como no se había dado cuenta!;habría sentido cuando lo hubiese retirado de la silla, o si lo hubiese tirado al suelo; sin embargo, él sólo podía experimentar algo suave y calientito debajo de las suyas...era como si…

-Te presento a "Cubito-Chan", rosado kitsune-la voz sarcástica del jugador le descolocó, ahora que se fijaba bien…

_...Como si estuviera sentado sobre el miembro de Hiei…_

-Yo…- no pudo evitar que esa palabra saliera como un gemido, pero ¡es que tener ese maldito hielo rozándole la carne no era nada bueno!, ¡al contrario!

_Era demasiado bueno…_

Las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente el pelinegro le provocaron algo extraño en su estómago, nerviosismo, ansiedad, lujuria mezclada con placer y locura.

_-Te lo voy a meter Kurama-_

El quería sentir "dolor", lo n-e-s-e-c-i-t-a-b-a; que lo mordería, que lo lamiera más rápido, que le hiciera todas las cosas que su cabeza quisiese, que le pegase con la correa de cuero en sus tersas piernas; que le dejase en medio del suelo con la poca ropa que traía bajo un manto de sudor; mientras pronunciaba palabras acaloradas y entrecortadas.

Incluso que lo sujetara desde la cabellera y lo llevara de un golpe hasta su entrada y le hiciera lamer a él su miembro…

¿Qué si era adicto a algo?

Pues si…

-Hi…ei- cuando pudo fulminarle con sus gemas esmeralda, contempló ese rostro igual de "enfermo" que él, jugando como un pequeño niño con ese pedacito de agua congelada... ¡Se veía demasiado tierno y todo era demasiado extraño!.

-Te quiero lamer los pezones Kurama- enseguida el pelirrojo experimentó como el miembro debajo suyo se arqueaba poco a poco, logrando que el calor acumulado en su cuerpo aumentara otra vez. Cada segundo en que él parecía volver en si, el otro conseguía volverlo loco otra vez.

_Sacarlo de la realidad y la cordura…y devolverlo tras un respiro a ella. _

En un minuto el pelinegro conseguía que tragase más aire, que se le saliese el corazón. Que desease ser el ángel que el diablo se raptó por la noche para violarlo, o que fuese una doncella secuestrada por un pirata…o quizás…ser un reo vigilado por un policía con un nombre tan potente y candente como "Hiei"…

Todas…eran demasiado llamativas, si era _Hiei haciéndoselo a él._

Si era Hiei quien lo sujetase, quien lo mordiera, quien lo lamiese.

Si era Hiei tirándolo al piso, o acorralándolo a una ventana o encerrándolo en un baño.

Por que si no… ¿Qué sentido tendría vivir la vida que tenía?

-_Antes mi vida era una rutina_-

Ahora que lo pensaba…

Sin Hiei…no tenía diversión…ni deseos de "jugar" a ser el uke dispuesto a todo.

De inmediato; se percató como unas gotas cristalinas de sudor se esparcían desde sus manos, y esas mordazas que osaba traer le estaban dañando las muñecas. Incluso creyó experimentar como un chorro diminuto y casi impalpable de sangre fresca le bajaba por ellas.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta de "cómo" estás ubicado?, que lento fuiste baka kitsune-

_Sin respuesta._

_Sonrojo._

-Esta situación…es demasiado peligrosa Hiei, ¿Qué tal si abren el ascensor?-

-Pues les compraré las fotos que saquen, para verlas en la noche cuando estés dormido-

_Sarcasmo_

-Imagínate lo que verían-

-Yo sé lo que verían, te verían a ti de brazos abiertos y piernas abiertas, con el cuerpo sudoroso y la cara rojiza, rogando por que te "diera más fuerte"-

Otra vez su sarcasmo.

_Le fulminó_

-Y a ti semidesnudo, imitando a un "señor play boy" sin pantalón, mientras "violas" a una pobre criatura que no puede caminar por que la raptaste de un café sin que pudiese defenderse-

-Te corregiré, tú eres el "play boy", yo estoy sin pantalón pero con bóxer, tú sin nada de nada; y "no te rapté", te tomé prestadito bajo tus condiciones-

-¿Cómo que bajo mis condiciones Hiei?, yo nunca…bueno nunca…-

-Oh, pobre baka kitsune, ¿te debo de recordar lo que me decían tus ojitos en la cafetería?, me decían, ¡viólame!, tómame para que no me muera virgen… ah,… Hiei, ¡Ah!… ¡Dios!-

-¡Que no soy virgen!... y… ni siquiera sabes imitar como grito-

-Por que gritas muy gay-

_Silencio_

-Hiei…- en ese momento sus verdes ojazos miraron como la mano libre del pelinegro estaba acercándose peligrosamente por debajo de su trasero redondeado.

-De esta no te salvas, baka kitsune- la sarcástica frase hizo que un choque eléctrico le hiciese reaccionar involuntariamente, arqueando la espalda con violencia cuando sintió como uno de esos dedos penetraba su entrada.

-Mmm…- respiró de inmediato, mordiéndose un labio inferior, cuando el otro comenzó a meterle uno de sus dedos, pero…

-Kitsune, grita, grita por mí…mmm-

_No lo haría._

-Ni…creas…que haré…eso- ¿a si?

-Por favor Kitsune, ¿para qué te mientes?, te estas m-u-r-i-e-n-d-o por hacerlo-

-Que no…lo…haré-

-Déjame decirte niño bonito que te "haré" gritar-

En un impulso introdujo el maldito hielo que antes estaba pasando por debajo de su miembro en su trasero con una violencia inimaginable. El frió provocó que se volviera arquear, y que el corazón le palpitara a mil por hora, incluso, experimentó como una de sus piernas intentaba moverse, por más que sabía que no podía hacerlo.

_Fue como…_

Como…si hubiese sentido caer en algo demasiado caliente y frío a la vez, quemándolo, congelándolo, haciendo que su piel ardiese. Eso…logró excitarlo, por más extraño que pudiese sonar, ahora deseaba que le cortara con la correa.

_Aunque no lo admitiría nunca en frente del pelinegro…_

-¡Ah!; ¡Hiei!- creyó sentir como el mundo se le daba vueltas, como el cielo y la noche se mezclaban. Experimentó como el corazón se le apretó, y en un impulso se desgarró un poco de la carne de sus manos; las uñas se clavaron en medio de sus palmas, mientras el pequeño hielo penetraba rápidamente por su trasero.

Y entonces…comenzaron a sangrar.

Le dolía, ¡le dolía demasiado!

-¡Hiei!; mmm ¡no!… ¡no! - y a pesar de todo ese dolor, la sensación de lujuria no desaparecía de su cuerpo, deseaba que otra vez el ojicarmin le introdujese el hielo…si tan sólo tuviera las manos desatadas podría agarrar los cabellos del otro para que lo llevase a morderle los pezones.

Estaban tan calientes que necesitaba que alguien se los enfriara.

Imaginar a Hiei lamiéndole los pezones_…era algo…_

Entonces…_gimió con cierto placer_

-¡Hiei!... ¡Cielos!..¡Mmm!-

-¿Viste que gritaste?- exclamó el pelinegro, mientras brillaban sus ojos carmines. –Te dije que te _"morías"_ por hacerlo, rosado baka kitsune.-

_Sonrisa pepsodent_

-Bastardo-

_Le volvió a fulminar con sus ojos verdes…_

-Yo también te quiero Kuramita-

-Te voy a-

-Respira- enseguida el pelirrojo contempló como los dedos del basquetbolista jugaban en su entrada, primero redondeando, luego arañándolo, llevándolos al fondo, muy al fondo…

_Sacándolos y metiéndolos, una y otra y otra vez…_

-Me…duele… ¡ah!…Hi…-de inmediato el otro llevó sus labios hasta el cuello del kitsune, lamiéndolo con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo.

-Ah, Kurama, ku…ra…ma- acercó su boca, pronunciando gemidos-Grita…mmm, ¡aah!…; lo _deseas Kuramita_-

-Eres un…-

Apretó más fuerte los dedos que movía dentro de su trasero, los llevó otra vez para afuera y en seguida los volvió a meter con violencia.

-¡Dios Santo!...mmm…Ah, Ah… ¡Hi…ei!, ¡No hagas eso!-

-Me gusta cuando imploras que te deje Baka kitsune, por que me excitas más- retiró el dedo de su entrada…

-Mal…di…ta sea- el kitsune pelirrojo clavó sus dientes en su labio inferior logrando sacar un pequeño pedazo de carne de este, los ojos del pelinegro le recorrieron con demasiado brillo.

-¿Hi…ei?-preguntó.

Los carmines orbes del otro se quedaron mirándolo por unos segundos, dios, esa imagen que tenía enfrente suyo era demasiado "virginal" para no hacerle algo, y esa sangre corriendo de su boca y de sus manos estaban acelerándole el corazón, afectándole la cabeza. Su cuello, la vena, los ojos entrecerrados con las mejillas rosadas; aquel baka kitsune diciéndole _"ven muérdeme, soy todo tuyo amo",_ la boca semi abierta con un hilito de brillante saliva…y ese cabello pelirrojo cayéndole por sobre el rostro….

-Voy a imitar a Drácula-

-¿De que estás?-

_Pronunció la frase demasiado tarde._

Enseguida experimentó como los labios del otro le robaban un beso, juntando su lengua con una velocidad inimaginable, estaba apretando sus labios a los de él, mientras la otra mano seguía moviéndose en su entrada.

No podía respirar.

-_No puedo hacer nada para defenderme…-_ la lengua del jugador estaba succionando toda la sangre de su boca, mezclándola con la saliva y viceversa. Lamiendo, chupando, chupando, lamiendo.

Se quedó sin aire cuando el otro le dejó de besar, y se dedicó a pasar al hilito que caía por la piel del cuello.

-Te quiero roer la garganta- sintió frío cuando la punta de la lengua rosácea de Hiei comenzó a lamer la sangre, dejándole un rastro de saliva brillante en la piel.

-Ahh, eso…es excitante-

Cuando el otro dejó de lamerlo, se miraron.

Ahora, esos labios estaban de un tono carmín…y esas mejillas eran tan apretables.

Pero…era como si su manera de ser hubiese cambiado de un momento a otro.

_-¿Está sonriendo?-_

-Baka kitsune, ¿Qué te muerdo primero?, ¿las piernas o los pezones?- al parecer, ahora Hiei tenía demasiada "pila" y le habían entrado una ganas enormes de hablar, y jugar a cumplir los deseos de su pervertido corazón.

_-Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego-_

-Muérdeme lo que quieras-susurró con cierta delicadeza en las letras de sus palabras, logrando que el otro captase el aire caliente que brotó de sus labios cuando respondió. En seguida las mejillas se sonrojaron, mientras el latir del corazón del Jaganshi se acopaba al del pelirrojo. Las piernas se le tensaron al basquetbolista, al tiempo que el ascensor subía piso a piso, esperando a que alguien lo parara para aventarlo.

-Hi…ei-cuando el pelirrojo experimentó la lengua fresca del jugador roerle y lamerle uno de sus pezones tuvo que aferrar las muñecas más a la baranda, clavando las uñas profundamente. La lengua se movía rápida, degustando, chupando y succionándolo; como queriendo arrancarlo de sus pectorales, la mano del jugador siguió jugando por debajo, hasta que la entrada quedó abierta por completo.

De inmediato, un flash se apoderó de su cabeza, cuando experimentó como poco a poco los dientes del jugador comenzaron a morderle los pezones, pasando uno a uno, por abajo y arriba, mordiendo, chupando. Respirando agitadamente mientras el aire caliente se salía de sus pulmones. Autómata llevó su pelirroja cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando lo ojos cubiertos de gruesas pestañas con fuerza; mientras mordía la parte inferior de sus labios. El sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y entre abrió sus labios para respirar con más rapidez.

El jugador siguió lamiendo, sin dejarle respirar al pelirrojo.

-mmmm…-la forma en que el pelirrojo contestaba a sus caricias le volvían loco, lo descontrolaban.

Ahora era el momento…ahora que lo tenía a su merced.

-Te voy a desamarrar Kurama- cuando las palabras cruzaron por la cabeza del baka kitsune no pudo ordenarlas con claridad ni captar el significado de ellas, pero apenas sintió como le desataba, cruzando sus dedos con los dedos de él, y como le acariciaba la entrada, supo de inmediato lo que seguiría a continuación.

Se dejo guiar como un niño mientras seguía mordiéndose los labios, y respirando agitadamente.

-Sujétate de mis hombros, o te caerás rosado kitsune- el tono, los ojos, la forma de hablar, su cuerpo, sus caderas. Todo parecía reaccionar a sus palabras, obedecer sus órdenes sin querer hacerlo voluntariamente.

Pero en fondo quería que lo tomase.

-Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarte Hiei-

-Te habría hecho esperar más, baka kitsune, ¿acaso quieres que te deje con las ganas de nuevo?-entrecerró sus ojos maquiavélicamente, mientras una socarrona sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

Obvio que no quería, ¡que idiota querría!

De inmediato llevó sus mano hasta los hombros del pelinegro para aferrarse a ellas, apenas sintió como lentamente el otro le colocaba en el frió suelo del ascensor, dejó de respirar, las manos le dolían, y al igual su entrada, pero el sólo imaginarse al otro sobre él…

-Bésame y dime que me amas, si quieres baka kitsune- la picarona invitación le hizo sonreír.

-No, tú hazlo-

-No, lo harás tú-

El pelirrojo le miró juguetón, muy bien.

-Si no me lo dices, pediré que me cambien el manager, estoy seguro que Karazu se muere por una cita conmigo- el pelinegro se sorprendió- además de que no está nada mal, estoy seguro que unas cuantas sesiones al psiquiatra lo volverán un chico tan tierno que me "puedo enamorar de él"-

-Maldito baka kitsune, ¡Tú eres mió!, ¡De nadie más!, ¡no te compartiré con Karasu ni tu amigo con cara de monje!-

-Dímelo entonces-

Silencio

Los verdes ojazos contemplaron como las manos del pelinegro le terminaban de depositar sobre el suelo del ascensor, le acariciaron las piernas con suavidad y con una ternura que no esperó que el oji-carmín portara con su personalidad. ¡Es que simplemente no encajaba con él!

-Te sorprende ¿baka kitsune rosado?-

De inmediato, cuando terminó de colocarlo, llevó su cuerpo encima del de él, pegando sus pectorales a los suyos, haciendo que en pelirrojo sintiera su carne, su piel. Sus sexos quedaron frente a frente rozándose uno con el otro, mientras la lengua del Jaganshi comenzaba a lamerle por completo el cuello.

Kurama llevó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza pelinegra, respirando agitadamente mientras el Jaganshi llevaba sus manos a la entrepierna de él.

-Kurama…-

-Dímelo Hiei- no lo haría, no aún. Cuando la lengua del jugador bajó más allá de su cuello, el otro apretó sus manos, clavando sus uñas. Hiei le miró con sus rubíes, degustando la sola presencia del otro en el ascensor. Llevó su cabeza hasta más abajo de la cintura del baka kitsune, pasando por las caderas hasta llegar al ombligo, le comenzó a lamer hasta al fondo mientras sentía la piel del miembro erecto del pelirrojo hacerle cosquillas en el pecho.

_El pelinegro sonrió para sí._

-Mmmm- nunca imaginó como sería que le lamiesen el ombligo, se llevó uno de los dedos a la boca, mordiendo la carne al mismo tiempo que el otro le lamía.

-Respira hondo- apenas escuchó esa frase, experimentó como un dolor se apoderada de él, enseguida sintió como las manos de Hiei comenzaban a darle la vuelta para que quedase mirando el suelo del ascensor. Supo que seguiría, pero es que… ¡no sabia si sería capaz de resistirlo!

-Hiei-

-Si te duele, dime, por que no quiero hacerte daño- en verdad podía ser muy lindo cuando quería…

Sintió, como el otro colocaba sus tersas manos en sus caderas, y como con un poco de fuerza le levantaba unos milímetros del frío suelo; obligándolo a flectar los brazos sobre él para quedar en la posición perfecta.

_-Este es un bonito sueño del que no quisiera despertar-_

-Baka kitsune, ¿seguro que no te duelen las piernas?, ¿puedes sentir algo?-

Hiei preguntando por él…Preocupado por él…

_-Este es mi sueño, y yo lo controlaré-_

¿Por que no le dolía el peso del cuerpo sobre sus piernas?...

¿Por qué no le dolían las rodillas ahora flectadas sobre las baldosas del ascensor?

_¿Acaso aún podría...?_

Sintió como la piel se le erizaba, como la mezcla de su saliva se acopaba en su garganta; como la sangre subía por sus venas.

-Mmmm-no pudo evitar gemir cuando la imagen de Hiei con el miembro erecto, listo para penetrarlo se le cruzaba por la cabeza, aquello era algo tan_…caliente._

-Kurama, - y cuando pronunciaba su nombre tan orgasmicamente le descontrolaba más.

De inmediato, el cuerpo del otro comenzó a moverse, llevando el miembro dentro de su entrada.

Experimentó…como todo le daba vueltas.

Llevó sus dientes con fuerza, clavándolos, mordiéndose, y apretando los ojos.

-Ahh…mmm…- gimió con cierto placer cuando el miembro del basquetbolista comenzaba a penetrarle, cuando sintió como la carne de su sexo se erguía, respiró con rapidez.

-¿Estas bien?-

-De que te preocupas, eres tan… ¡mmmm!-

El primer movimiento de esa cadera le encolerizó, le hizo erguirse involuntariamente llevando con fuerza su cabeza por detrás del cuello…

-Baka kitsune- enseguida el otro comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás, cabalgando; primero rápido y luego más lento.

_-No quiero despertar…por favor…-_

Siguió moviéndose velozmente dentro de él, las caderas del pelirrojo en verdad eran muy excitantes, y Kurama gritaba muy bien. Le excitaba más, le daban ganas de probar todas las poses posibles con él, primero en el suelo, luego en una mesa, o quizás en un vestidor. Por detrás, por adelante, de lado.

Dios…necesitaría más de los treinta días.

-¡Hiei!; ¡ah!... ¡ah!- se movió más fuerte dentro de él, apretando al mismo tiempo el miembro erecto del Kitsune, y cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando; sintió como poco a poco y a cada segundo el miembro del otro se erectaba más.

_El semen del pelirrojo comenzó a deslizarse a través de sus dedos._

-Mmm… ¡Ah!... ¡Hiei!- las mejillas del basquetbolista se hincharon, y en un movimiento brusco y rápido, llevó sus dedos mojados a la boca del pelirrojo.

-Muérdelos- Kurama obedeció sin pensarlo, clavándole los dientes con fuerza, y chupando su propio semen.

-Ku…ra…ma- gimió.

-Tómame más rápido… por favor Hiei…- su manera de hablar, su manera de respirar…

Se movió nuevamente de adelante hacia atrás, retirando el miembro y metiéndolo otra vez por su entrada, penetrándolo una y otra vez. Moviendo las caderas del pelirrojo a su antojo, y degustando de las piernas de él también. Acariciándolas, lamiéndolas, llevando su cabeza hasta por detrás del trasero cuando retiraba el miembro, para chupar la entrada.

Lamiendo salvajemente, besándolo, y luego volviendo a penetrarlo.

Respirando alocadamente, y gimiendo de placer.

-Mm, ¡ah!… ¡Hiei¡… ¡más!... ¡más!- el sólo escuchar como el otro le imploraba lo descontrolaba, y es que ese orgásmico sonido era una melodía para él.

-Kurama mmm, Kurama, ¡Dios baka kitsune!- clavó con ferocidad sus uñas en la caderas redondas del otro para llevar su miembro nuevamente dentro de él. Se movió salvajemente, apretando el miembro erecto, y de vez en cuando apretando con sus manos las tetillas.

-Te quiero cambiar de lugar-

-Has…lo…que quieras…Hi- de inmediato, retiró el miembro, para girarlo con fuerza.

Le hizo contemplarle con brusquedad, quedando el cuerpo del pelirrojo mirando hacia arriba; golpeándose sin querer la espalda en contra del suelo.

Ahora si que pensó que le estallarían las piernas….

El pelinegro llevó su cabeza con velocidad hasta el miembro erecto del baka kitsune para volverlo a lamer, le comenzó a roer y morder salvajemente, una y otra y otra vez.

-Ahh, ¡Hiei!, ah, ¡Dios mío!- se llevó de inmediato una mano a la boca cuando la sensación en su cuerpo se intensificó.

Creyó que le daría un paro cardiaco cuando sintió la lengua del jugador dentro de su miembro, experimentando la boca del otro moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, más rápido y más lento.

_Mordiéndolo, y besándolo._

Hiei se detuvo, y abrió más las piernas de Kurama, llevándolas por encima de sus caderas con la fuerza de sus entrenados brazos. Aquel baka kitsune era tan liviano, que no le costó nada posarlo sobre su miembro, le sentó sobre su entrada, mientras él estiraba sus piernas, y se acomodaba sobre el congelado suelo.

La temperatura de su cuerpo se calmó brevemente, provocando que el frío le tranquilizara el ritmo cardiaco.

De inmediato, unas cristalinas gotas de sudor descendieron de ambos, cayendo algunas en los labios del jugador, bebiéndolas.

El sabor salado se impregnó en su garganta, cruzando por ella.

-Apreta los dientes- apenas escuchó eso, no lo dudó, de inmediato, Hiei le levantó unos centímetros, para llevarlo dentro de su miembro con brusquedad.

-Ah, ¡Hiei!...mmm…dios…no…puedo…- el cuerpo del baka kitsune se arqueó hacia arriba logrando que la penetración no fuera tan dolorosa, enseguida llevó sus brazos a través del cuello del capitán para jalar los cabellos azabaches con una fuerza descomunal, cuando el otro comenzó a moverlo con rapidez a través de su miembro tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar.

-Yo te moveré, por que sé que tú no puedes hacerlo- experimentar aquello, sentir las manos del pelinegro en sus caderas llevándolo de arriba hacía abajo, moviéndolo, tocándolo.

-Me estoy adictando a ti, Kurama-

-Mmm- el pelirrojo se llevó una de las manos hasta el agitado rostro, tapándose los ojos con sus dedos. El saber que Hiei lo estaba tocando era terrible, lo volvía enfermo y loco.

_Nota mental: hacerlo con él cuando llegasen al apartamento._

-Kurama- cuando escuchó su voz, y experimentó como lentamente sus cuerpos comenzaban a dejar de moverse, se retiró las manos de la cara.

-Te amo…Baka kitsune-

Estuvo seguro que derramaría unas saladas lágrimas…

Entonces, su pelirrojo rostro descendió sobre esas mordibles orejitas.- ¿Recuerdas el corazón que faltaba?-

Los ojos de Hiei se entrecerraron palpando las letras pronunciadas por esos zorrunos labios.

-Si-

En ese momento Kurama le miró con sus verdes ojos, y una sonrisa picara se adueñó de su boca. El capitán le siguió, y en un movimiento rápido el baka kitsune le agarró una de sus manos, para colocarla sobre su pecho.

Hiei abrió los ojos de un momento a otro…

-Te regaló… mi corazón y mi alma-

El capitán movió sus dedos a través del pecho, palpando los pectorales que antes había lamido, la piel, las tetillas.

Enseguida, los labios del pelinegro se acercaron hasta una de ellas besándola lentamente con cierta delicadeza. Kurama tragó aire, al momento en que el Jaganshi le recorría con su juguetona lengua.

El kitsune guardó silencio.

-Entonces…déjame darte todo mi corazón, baka kitsune-

De inmediato, la cabellera pelirroja descendió hasta sus hombros, posando su rostro sobre los hombros del pelinegro.

Cerró sus ojos, para respirar el aroma del carmín.

…_Seré tuyo, hasta el día en que me muera…Kurama._

**Continuará-

* * *

**

Me disculpo si el cáp. Fue algo largo y quizás me quedó algo cursi n/n, pero que se le va a hacer, es lo que hay no más.

**Aio:** TTOTT, es que….soy yo la tonta de la vena rosada cursi, y esa escena en mi cabeza tiene la culpa; ¡me encantó!, me disculpo si me quedaron algo Occe los personajes, pues honestamente se me complicó hacer un lemon tierno entre Kurama y Hiei, especialmente por Hiei, ¿Qué sentido tendría que Kurama le dijera que lo quiere y que Hiei se quede callado?; honestamente me aburre que pasé eso. Ajaja.

¿Mi lemon estuvo bien?, U.U, (nótese la cara de vergüenza y como junta sus deditos índices)…es el primer lemon yaoi que escribo… ¿estuvo bien?, ¿se entendió todo?, ¿quieren más lemons en los otros capítulos de esta niña descerebrada que no sabe escribir lemons TTOTT?

**Próximo Capítulo**

**Capitulo XI:** Tokio vs Corea

**Gracias especialmente a:**

Carmilla Vampirelle, --Himiko--,kotsu, patonejo u/u, Hoshiyo-hime, Hino-chan, -ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, XxLady-FilthxX, Andromeda no Sainto, Rika de Hiwatari y Fausto IX

* * *

.

…"_**Estoy cautivo en tus manos, encadenado a tu cuerpo…  
…O atrapado en las nubes, prisionero de tus sueños…  
…Soy el guardián de tu piel velando por ti, r**__**ozando contigo en la noche…  
…Soy el guardián de tu piel queriendo sentir, t**__**u fuego una noche más"…**_

**_._**

-El guardián de tú piel-

Bethoveen R


	11. Suke

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso por que me hubiesen gustando más escenas insinuantes en la serie, si tuviese un Hiei de verdad con un Kuramita de verdad les haría pasar por muchas situaciones rosadas nOn.

_**Comentarios: **_

¿Perdón?, sé que se merecen más que esa frase tan cliché, pero honestamente no tenía inspiración para escribir nada por que estaba bajo de ánimo, y creí que no recuperaría tan pronto la inspiración, le doy las gracias a Rorona-chan, por que me reí tanto con sus ficks y sufrí de una manera con uno en especial llamado "el deseo de Hiei", imagínense, me estaba tirando el cabello por que Hiei y Kurama no hacían lo que mi mente quería, que al final me dije "¡yo quería que hagan esto!; Que lo tuve que incluir en mi fick, así que, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti, no sé si lees siquiera esta historia, da igual, si llegases a leer esto, espero que te guste.

¡Muchas gracias Rorona-chan!

Y gracias también a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior, me suben muchos los ánimos, no prometo actualizaciones muy seguidas, pero al menos trataré de ponerles un capitulo cada dos semana o por mes.

_**Dedicado a:**_

Rorona-chan, por devolverme la musa y a Nejito, por que con tus locos juegos logré terminar este capítulo.

_**Recordemos: **_

Como hace tanto que no pongo un capítulo, haré un brevísimo resumen, Durante las entregas anteriores Hiei y Kurama habían comenzado su apuesta terminando con lemon en un ascensor, Yusuke se va fue a dispararle a Karazu tras descubrir que fue este quien lastimo a Keiko, mientras Yukina llega a decirle a su hermano que será tío.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

.

**Capítulo XI**

_"**Suke"**_

_**.  
**_

**-Habitación de Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama Minamino, 10:00 am-**

Estiró sus piernas bajo las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, contemplando esas largas y gruesas pestañas que le gustaban, las que moviéndose de un momento a otro le indicaron que el dueño de estas despertaría pronto. Se dejó caer más abajo, y se quedo estático grabándose las líneas de la cara, la curvatura de los ojos, la punta del rostro pulcramente tallado…los labios mordibles y lamibles.

Poco a poco, uno de sus dedos empezó a jugar con un collar que ese cuello tersa y largo tenía puesto.

_Una cadena larga de plata grabada con las iniciales de su nombre._

Experimentó como un sabor amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo le bajó por la garganta, ¿él jugando con una cadena?, ¿él dejándose como un verdadero idiota enamorado mientras sus labios pequeños y carnosos tomaban y botaban aire consecutivamente?

Admitámoslo, estaba…"enamorado" de ese baka kitsune, pero no lo diría a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Qué demonios me haces maldito baka kitsune?- quizás la frase hubiese sonado linda si no fuera por tantos insultos de por medio, pero era él, no un cualquiera.

Si no que se trataba de Hiei Jaganshi, quien jamás admitía lo que sentía en voz alta, a menos claro que supieran como sacarle las palabras.

_-Te amo baka kitsune_- recordó una de esas tantas que juro jamás decirle a alguien en su vida, recordó el sentimiento de pasión que se coló en su corazón una vez que pronunció esa frase; y es que cada letra le era difícil de decir. Más que difícil, era el hecho de admitir que sentía algo por alguien, que dentro de su alma habitaban esos sentimientos, por que desde hace más de seis años que no sentía nada más que vacío, y por ello, se había forzado a mantener la mente ocupada en los torneos o en los campeonatos, y si alguna vez les tuvo eran sentimientos baratos correspondidos por una noche.

Yusuke no había sido el primero en pisotearle el corazón, pero no venía al caso recordar quien si lo había hecho primero. ¿Para qué?, ¿si ahora tenía a quien quitárselo?

-_Seré tuyo hasta que me muera-_

La típica frase de amor perfecto…

Dejó que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios.

Bajó la mirada al oírle susurrar.

-No, de chocolate no-

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas eh?-

Otra vez se perdió en ese rostro, y es que escuchar como ese baka kitsune peleaba en sueños era muy divertido, ya le diría todas las cosas que había estado pronunciando desde hace más de seis horas.

Desde hace seis horas se encontraba en el mismo lugar, la misma posición contemplando como el cuerpo del baka kitsune se movía de un lado para el otro, peleando con su yo interno, mientras que de paso le quitaba la almohada, o lo corrían, o lo botaban de la cama o quien sabe que.

¡Claro!; como él no podía dormir se había quedado mirándole hipnotizado, hubiese sido mejor dar una vuelta, pero es que, si somos sinceros, una, afuera o hacia mucho frío, o dos, los brazos de Kurama lo retenían como su fiel osito de felpa.

-Me caigo….no, rojo, quiero rojo-

No sabía que tenía, no sabía que era, pero no podía quitarlo de su cabeza; ¿cómo olvidar esos labios que imploraban que le besara y le acariciara más rápido?

-Baka kitsune rosado, ¿sabías que esto me supera?- lo único que agradecía era el hecho de poder hablar en voz alta, pues, sabía que el otro no lo escucharía.

En esos momentos le era más fácil mostrarse, si no…no le diría más que insultos.

-Déjame ver la película Hiei-

-¿Sueñas conmigo?, hn, ya sabía yo que estas loco por mi-

Brazos fuertes y largos estaban ahora acariciando la cabellera rojiza que placidamente intentaba dormir, no podía describir los hechos de la noche anterior, no sabía como del restaurante habían llegado al cuarto de su departamento.

Lo único que recordaba era la excitación que había experimentado luego de eso, los besos, los gemidos, piel tocándose con piel.

El ascensor era lo último que recordaba, pero vamos, no es que le importara en lo absoluto, lo que le importaba era saber si aquello que le había dicho era verdad.

_-Te doy mi corazón y mi alma-_

_Era demasiado sentimiento para él…_

¿Y si habían sido pronunciadas por un mero deseo lujurioso y desenfrenado, de querer tener sexo por querer tener sexo?

No, ese sería él, no Kurama…

-_Soy un idiota_- si, era de idiotas estar dudando de los sentimientos del baka kitsune, ese rosado kitsune no tenía la cabeza hecha mierda; él la tenía.

Lentamente, comenzó a alejarse de la cama, suave, pasos sigilosos cual felino para no despertarle; cuando sintió que los brazos del kitsune ya no le aprisionaban se dio el lujo de estirar las piernas. Lo primero que izo fue buscar uno de sus conjuntos, esta tarde tenía una larga jornada de entrenamiento, y debía de recuperar el tiempo perdido luego de esa sesión de fotos.

Se quedo mirándolo unos minutos más, y se preguntó, en silencio, si en realidad se merecía una oportunidad con ese baka kitsune, si sería capaz de llevar una relación. Algo, en el interior de su alma le dijo que tenía miedo a aquello; ¿y si aún tenía sentimientos por Yusuke?

_No quiso ni pensarlo._

Cerró la puerta adentrándose en el baño, quizás sería una buena idea contarle al kitsune un poco más de su vida privada, ¿después de todo las parejas no deberían de tener secretos o si?

-Hn, que graciosos se oye eso- Se dijo, "pareja" era un termino demasiado grande…aún, pues, no le había pedido noviazgo formal, sólo le había prometido darle su corazón. ¿Cómo darle el corazón a alguien, cuando esta tan lastimado?...

¿Cuando sientes que no le queda nada para darle a esa persona?...

-Supongo…que podría intentarlo- exclamó, antes de dejarse caer bajo las gotas del agua caliente.

_Aunque en el fondo no estuvo tan seguro de ello._

* * *

**-Habitación de Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama Minamino, diez minutos después-**

Ya no sentía el mismo calor que hace unas horas, tampoco sentía la contextura de su juguete cerca de él. No, ¿y si todo era un sueño ideado por su ilusa mente?, ¿y si estaba exagerando?, ¿y quien dice si no había soñado conocer a un deportista de renombre y que más encima, siendo él como es, invalido, que no servía por si mismo, le había jurado que le amaba?

Si, estas cosas podían verse muy bonitas en las telenovelas venezolanas, pero ¿que le pasasen a él no era decir demasiado?

En su estado de inconciencia aún peleaba, se veía, disfrutando en medio de un ascensor, luego jugando quien sabe que cosa en un cine, y al final estaba discutiendo por unos tonos de ropa, mientras caminaba por medio de una pasarela.

Caminando….

Quizás eso era lo que lo tenía realmente mal, el hecho de que su cuerpo le recordase exactamente el día de cuando no pudo moverse otra vez. La presión dentro de su piel fue tal que empezó a doler, y experimentó como una bocanada de aire le estaba siendo arrebatada, ¿o era que le estaban apretando los labios a la fuerza?

Y el aroma que se coló por sus fosas nasales a tostadas ¿Qué era?...

-No, espera…-

Levantó los brazos para alejar aquello que estaba interrumpiéndole el sueño, cuando, sin quererlo, pudo descifrar como unas manos jugaban debajo de su camiseta, haciéndole cosquillas.

Entonces, una lengua bajo por su cuello, lamiéndole lentamente, de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa

_Abrió los ojos de inmediato._

-¡Hiei!- la palabra salió automáticamente, y cuando aquellos carmines ojos se clavaron en medio de los suyos le fulminaron con una de sus mejores miradas. Oh si, esta decía _"maldita sea, ¿Por qué demonios no seguiste durmiendo?",_ la tentación de reírse fue demasiado grande, y fue peor, al darse cuenta de que tenía una bandeja encima de la cama con el desayuno.

-¿Te sientes bien?- peguntó como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo, pues en la personalidad que tenía el pelinegro no le cabía el "yo hago el desayuno mi amor".

-Hn, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- desvió el rostro, un dato que grabaría para más tarde, _"algo no esta bien",_ se dijo cuando notó como los dedos del Jaganshi jugaban inconcientemente con una de sus agujetas.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, el pelirrojo se llevó a la boca una de las tostadas, saboreó el trozo de pan, incitándolo, al darse cuenta de que el otro no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Qué?, ¿no crees que me gasto cuando me miran mucho?-

-Yo miro lo que quiero-

-¿Y qué quiere?- siguió jugando con su trozo de pan, y de paso, creyó derretirse con la sola forma en que el pelinegro le quito la comida de un sólo mordisco.

-Hn, ¿te creías que te miraba a ti?-

Muy bien, al parecer Hiei se había fumado algo, o drogado, o quien sabe, pero estaba para comérselo a besos.

-No lo sé, quien me dice si no querías quitarme la boca-

-Baka kitsune rosado-

-¿No me quitaras ese sobrenombre verdad?-

-Hn-

Bien, cuando creía que podía hablar con él más de unas cuantas frases que no fuesen el "idiota", "kitsune" volvía otra vez a los monosílabos.

-Anda, ¿Qué pasa?-

Intentó mantener la mirada fija, pero no pudo, este día no era precisamente uno de los mejores, y más si le añadimos que estaba estresado interiormente por que no quería dejarlo solo en el departamento sabiendo que el loco de Karazu estaba suelto por allí. Tenía que viajar a otro país por la liga de basquetball, pero no sabía si podía llevarle y no había podido localizar a Yusuke para cancelarlo.

Con un demonio…

En su vida espero cancelar un partido, así que, al moreno o le quedaba tragarse sus sermones de _"eres mi mejor jugador, ni creas que te quedaras haciendo la del vago, por que ese trabajo es mío_", o le quedaba recibir al pelirrojo en el hotel con él aguantando las críticas de los paparazzi de que "¿_es cierto que se vio a su jugador estrella la otra noche con alguien en medio de una borrachera?, ¿cree que el comportamiento del joven afectará la carrera que tiene el equipo y la visión para con los admiradores?._

Se imaginó el problema que le armarían al moreno y no pudo resistirse.

Fue…exquisito

-Me voy de Tokio-

El pelinegro se acercó salvajemente hasta su rostro, jugando con una de las hebras de su cabello. Mientras el aroma del chocolate caliente le embriaga, y le comenzaba a descontrolar las hormonas. Esto podía ser un problema, pero debía caer en la tierra, no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que estaba experimentando su cuerpo.

-¿Un campeonato?-

-Gira de seis meses, tengo todo listo, así que arréglate-

-¿De qué estas?-

-Estas lento hoy rosado kitsune ¿eh?- exclamó, y en seguida recibió una erótica mordida en medio del lóbulo, aquello fue tan excitante que le obligó a dejar caer sobre la cama el trozo de pan que aún estaba comiendo. De inmediato, el otro le empujo, rodando a la alfombra, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la camiseta.

- Tú te vienes conmigo, Kurama-

Si, definitivamente se había fumado algo.

* * *

**-Afueras de la ciudad de Tokio-**

-Entiendo, no te preocupes Keiko, seguro aparecerá pronto-dejó que las palabras le atravesaran los oídos, en estos momento tenía mejores cosas en que pensar. Siguió conduciendo su convertible negro, poniendo atención a las luces del camino.

_No supo por que le sudaron las manos._

Exactamente las diez y treinta de la mañana, iba con unos minutos extras, Yukina y él habían quedado de juntarse cerca de un centro comercial para comprar las primeras ropitas del bebé, no sabían que sexo tendría pero ambos querían que fuese sorpresa.

-Y justo ahora que necesitaba decirle que no iría al campeonato-

Regresó la mirada a los letreros, ¡por que demonios el tráfico estaba tan congestionado!, nunca había pasado nada como aquello.

-Esta ciudad cada vez se vuelve más loca- exclamó, hizo parar a un transeúnte, necesitaba saber por que rayos llegaría tarde a su cita con Yuki, y necesitaba que le dijesen una buena excusa, por que algo que no soportaba su novia era que llegase tarde, en esos momentos era cuando más se parecía al demonio de su hermano.

Y ahora, estando en cinta, su genio se doblegaba como la mierda.

-¿Amigo, esta cortado o qué?-

-Toma la otra ruta, parece que anoche alguien le disparó a un chico, no se sabe que paso, pero se encontraron rastros de sangre en las aceras-

-¿Cada día más locos eh?-

-Si, no sé que pasa en esta ciudad, dicen que fue una riña por una chica, o algo así, ya sabes, como nos ponemos los hombres con unas cuantas botellas-

-Supongo-

-Lo único que se encontró en la escena del crimen fue una cadena, no creo que logren sacar algo con eso-

Silencio…

- ¿Sucede algo que me miras tanto?-

- Quería preguntarte, ¿eres del equipo de básquet de Tokio?, ¿me darías tú autógrafo?-

-Claro, ¡Yo, el gran Kazuma Kuwabara te dará todos los autógrafos que quieras!-

-¡Genial!, ¡siempre quise uno tuyo!; ¡wuoooo!; ¡eres increíblemente alto!-

Y así se pasaron los minutos, cuando hubo firmado camisetas, zapatillas, poleras, tarjetas y otras cosas que ya ni recordaba se le había acabo el tiempo, entonces, vislumbró el brillo en su aparato celular.

_Mensaje de texto recibido_

_-Kazuma te estas tardando mucho, me adelantaré a la casa de mi hermano, espero no te moleste, por favor, ¿puedes comprar algo para comer?; ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!-_

-Parece que ya se mueven-

-Voy tarde, ¡rayos!-

No supo por que, pero había algo en el aire, una vocecita que le decía en su cabeza _"bájate del auto", bájate del auto"_

Odiaba hacerle caso a esas vocecitas, él no era un enfermo mental ni nada por el estilo, pero nunca se supo explicar exactamente por que siempre que las escuchaba ocurría algo fuera de lo normal.

_-¿Has visto a Yusuke?-_

Y ahora el tono de preocupación de Keiko regresó a su mente. ¿Por qué?

_-¿Qué estas haciendo Urameshi?-_

La última vez que él le vio fue en el hospital. Con una mirada tan extraña que recordaba a la locura, cosa, que no pasó de improvisto a él.

_-Cuando encuentre al maldito te juro que lo mato_-recordó que le comentó eso una vez… ¿sería capaz de…?-

Cuando hubo dado la vuelta en la esquina, miró por sobre el espejo retrovisor, no había señales de ninguna ambulancia ni nada por el estilo, por lo que no habría alguien herido según su deducción.

Pero cuando hubo de volver la vista, el perfil de alguien que conocía sangrando bajo una terraza, respirando agitadamente le caló en el alma.

-Yusuke…-

* * *

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama Minamino-**

Quedó mirándolo en medio del suelo, estaba divirtiéndose a costa suya, botándolo de vez en cuando de la cama y de donde se le ocurriera para agarrarlo a besos, y no, ¡no era que se sintiese terriblemente feliz!, es sólo, que con ese uke nadie querría perder el tiempo.

¿Qué?, ¿me lo negarían?

-No terminamos lo del otro día baka kitsune-

-Un caballero no tiene memoria, ¿Qué del otro día?-

-¿Recuerdas la pequeña apuesta que hicimos?, ¿la de la revista play boy?

-Si- se mordió los labios provocativamente, ¿Qué no tuvo bastante con la sección del ascensor?- pues tal parecía que no era así.

-Que te parece si cambiamos las reglas, una revista es muy aburrido-

-¿Y que pretendes?- exclamó, en el momento en que le daba la vuelta, quedando ahora el pelirrojo sobre Hiei, entonces, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, y jugar dentro de ella.

-No me gusta ir arriba ¿sabes?-cambió de posición otra vez, durante unos diez minutos estaban girando por toda la pieza, mordiéndose, besándose o lamiéndose.

-Anda, que se te ocurrió capitán-

-Hn, ¿de verdad quieres saber?, no creo que un rosado kitsune como tú quiera-

-Hiei, anda, dime- exclamó con cierto erotismo en su voz, que el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir como la piel de su carne se entumecía, oh, dios, esta sensación de estar sobre su cuerpo era terrible.

-¿Puedes estar sobre mi sin hacer ningún movimiento Kurama?, ¡porque yo no puedo!-

-Eso es porque eres un caliente capitán-

-Cállate-

-Hiei…- gimió intencionalmente, provocando que la sangre del jugador se le subiera hasta las mejillas. -Caliente-

El chico pelirrojo se sonrió divertido, otro dato para más tarde, "no se aguanta a mis gemidos", cuando hubo de mover sus labios para reírse de él, el otro le atrapo en medio de un descuido. Su lengua se juntó con la suya, presionando con tan fuerza que pensó que le arrancarían los labios, el sabor de la saliva, las manos moviéndose bajo la polera.

El corazón le bombeó potentemente.

El capitán se separó, y llevó sus labios hasta su oído para deleitarlo con su voz.

-Quiero comer un helado antes de irnos de viaje ¿sabes?-

-¿Lo quieres con crema o con fresas?-

-Con fresas-

-¿En la tina?-

-Y dices que el caliente soy yo, voy por chocolate, espérame en el baño-

_Por supuesto que lo esperaría…_

_A él también se le había antojado un helado._

* * *

**-En la puerta del departamento Jaganshi y Minamino-**

-_Pon tu mejor sonrisa Yukina-_ pensó, antes de poner una mano en la baranda de la puerta.

De acuerdo, estaba nerviosa, ¡apunto de explotar!, era muy fácil decir _"más te vale escuchar lo que te diré hermano", _pero una cosa muy distinta era hacerlo, y siendo como era Hiei; ¡quien no le aseguraba que no mataría a Kazuma luego!

-_Tranquila, no pasa nada sólo entras, saludas, le hablas de algo y le disparas el tema, tan fácil como eso Yukina_-si, ojala fuera tan fácil como eso, ¡porque bien sabía que no era tan fácil como eso!

¿Y quién le aseguraba que estaría en su casa?

¿Y de qué le hablaría?, ¿del clima acaso?; disimular un poco los kilitos de más era una cosa fácil, pero, es que cuando ella llegaba, Hiei se volvía otro, ¡tan sobre protector como Kazuma!, ¡seguro se volvería peor cuando le dijera que sería tío!

-Muy bien, el primer paso es abrir la puerta, no quiero que él la abra, así que lo haré yo- eso era muy fácil. Siempre tenía una copia de las llaves en su cartera, y ahora le serían muy útiles. Cuando estuvo a punto de ponerlas en la cerradura, una voz familiar detrás de ella le hizo girar la vista.

-Disculpa el retraso, tuve un inconveniente- allí estaba él, por lo menos había llegado al departamento a tiempo, como no quería que su hermano se enterara que estaban allí, por que querían tomarlo desprevenido no le grito, pero luego vería.

-El regaño te lo daré después Kazuma-

-¿No te decides de abrir la puerta eh?-

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos?, no creo que haya nadie-

-Yukina, yo estoy contigo, así que nada malo te pasara, si se atreve a gritarte te protegerte-

-Me preocupa más que te lance un florero Kazuma-

-Ah hecho cosas peores, y no logró alejarme de ti, ¿Qué más podría hacer?-

-De hecho, siempre pensé que eras muy raro-

El pelirrojo suspiró de un momento a otro.

-Yukina antes de que abras la puerta, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Esa mirada no era típica en él, a menos que fuera algo muy urgente.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Bueno, si y no-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Es que…encontré a Urameshi caminando cerca de un accidente, y lo traje conmigo, quería estar con nosotros cuando le diéramos al ena…digo tu hermano la noticia, pero se quedo dormido en el auto-

-¿Cuál es el problema Kazuma?-

-Intento matar a alguien anoche-

Silencio…

-No sé si lo consiguió, no logré sacarle la información por que es muy terco. Mi pregunta es ¿si yo matara a alguien que te ha hecho daño, tú me odiarías?-

-Yo…-

-Todo el camino me lo ha preguntado Yusuke-

La pregunta la dejó algo perpleja, ¿matar a alguien?, ¡ella no concebía eso!, pero, pensándolo bien, si alguien le hiciese daño a él, o a Hiei, ella no lo dudaría, y seguro se dejaría llevar por el primer sentimiento que le atravesara la cabeza, ¿por eso le odiaría?, no, porque si se amaban tanto como profesaban entonces podían superar estas cosas. Pero... ¿y Keiko?

-No podría Kazuma, porque yo habría hecho lo mismo, y si, se que suena loco viniendo de mis labios, pero perseguiría al bastardo hasta arrancarle al corazón-

Si, y había veces que ella se parecía mucho a Hiei.

_Y como le daba miedo..._

* * *

**-Dentro del baño-**

Se deslizó dentro de la tina llena de chocolate líquido, tirando de ella las cosas que según su deducción "estorbaban"; ¿Quién necesitaba shampoo, jabón, colonia, un patito de hule y otras cosas en ese momento?

_Nadie. _

Hiei aun no había vuelto de su segundo viaje a la cocina, ¡claro!, para el pelinegro fue muy fácil decir "espérame en el baño", ¡y como demonios pretendía que llegase sólo al baño!; ¡tuvo que hacer magia para llegar a la tina!, arrastrándose cual gusano lo más rápido que pudo para que Hiei no lo "cazara por segunda vez" antes de volver a la habitación.

En el primer intento de llegar a la tina "dignamente" el pelinegro se le quedo mirando por el respaldo de la puerta, deleitándose con su perfecta parte trasera, el pijama marcado, los pantaloncillos azules cortos, y el cabello alborotado cayéndole por toda la contextura del cuello.

Si, ¡y se había tirado sobre él como un salvaje!; ¡malditas hormonas calenturientas que tenía este basquetbolista!, y no, ¡no estaba escapando de él como una vil rata cobarde!, claro que quería que le besara, le lamiera, le tocara, pero quería en la tina, no en el suelo, y al parecer a Hiei no le interesaba el lugar, ni la hora.

-Se siente…raro esto…-exclamó, nunca, pero nunca en su vida se imaginó estar dentro de una tina con chocolate, ni que él sería el postre, ni nada por el estilo, dios, esto de ser uke podía ser divertido, pero también quería jugar él. ¿Y quien decía que no podía?

-¿Jugamos rosado kitsune?- apenas percibió el rose del aire caliente que brotó de su garganta se quedó en blanco. El calor, esos labios deslizándose por detrás de sus oídos. Acto seguido, las manos bajaron por sus hombros, la pequeña nariz deslizándose por el cuello…

-Eso no se pregunta capitán-

-Muy bien, porque seguirás todas y cada una de mis reglas baka kitsune-

Oh, y se oyó tan excitante eso, y él era adicto a esas sensaciones eróticas, a que le mordieran, y le recorrieran.

-No lo creo capitán-

Exclamó lujuriosamente, moviendo sus labios lento para dejarle ver como deslizaba la lengua por su boca, y le gustó, le gustó ver como los ojos rojizos del capitán se perdían en ellos, le gustó ver en él una debilidad.

-¿Te gusta cuando hago esto Hiei?-volvió a hablar, deslizando la lengua notoriamente, provocando que la sangre se le subiera hasta las mejillas al otro.

_Lo que siguió no pudo predecirlo._

-Me gusta cuando intentas ser como yo Kitsune- le jaló del cabello presionando los labios sobre los suyos, metiendo su cuerpo a la tina llena de chocolate, y fundiéndola en ella. El sabor dulce, el calor mezclándose con lo frío de este.

La sangre comenzó a subirle por la cabeza, mientras el deportista le lamía, y le mordía los labios de la boca, mientras sus dedos bajaban por los pectorales, juntándole las piernas con las suyas.

Kurama se preguntó si podría ahogarse dentro de la tina, y le gustó pensar que esa sería una perfecta manera para morir.

-mmmm-

Volvió a morderle, deslizó su lengua por sus labios, sin penetrar estos, los lamió lento, luego rápido, entonces, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en sus gemas verdosas, el cabello rojizo ahora chocolatoso le caía sobre los hombros, cada gota deslizándose por su cuello y sus pectorales.

Kurama le quedó mirando, dios, ¡estaba cubierto de chocolate!, y Hiei no tenía ni una sola gota manchando su camisa blanca, de inmediato esos ojos carmines le fulminaron con una erótica mirada, sus dedos deslizándose por sus tetillas….

Y él quería lamer a Hiei, no que le lamiera, quería saborear el chocolate en "esa" piel no que él le saboreara.

-Cambiaremos los papeles capitán- exclamó tomando con una fuerza descomunal los hombros del pelinegro, cosa que jamás se esperó este.

El otro arqueó una ceja

-¿Disculpa?-

-Yo te quiero usar de juguete ahora-

El kitsune lo tiró de un minuto para el otro al piso, lanzándose sobre él de la tina al suelo. ¡Estaba loco o que este zorro!, ¡mira que tirarse como suicida de la tina!

-Zorro idiota…acaso no…-

_No pudo seguir_

La primera mordida en su cuello provocó que llevara la cabeza hasta atrás, por dios, ¿Cuándo se había percatado éste de que el punto débil de el gran capitán Jaganshi recaía en que le mordiesen el cuello?

¡Si nadie sabía eso!

-Te ganaré, no resistirás cinco minutos conmigo encima sin hacerme nada- exclamó el pelirrojo, recordando que Hiei le había dicho en la habitación que no soportaba estar quieto con su cuerpo sobre el de él.

-Maldito…seas-exclamó, y ahora, una de las manos del kitsune comenzó a deslizarse por debajo de su blanca playera, untándole los pectorales con delicioso chocolate.

Las mejillas comenzaron a sonrojársele, y no, no quería, ¡y no iba a gemir para complacerlo!, pero estaba seguro que por la forma que apretaba sus ojos ese kitsune mal nacido sabía que le estaba costando resistirse a ello.

Y pudo haber quedado allí, pero no, ese maldito baka kitsune le siguió mordiendo, y luego, lamiéndole la pequeña mordida, provocó que arqueara parte de su espalda unos centímetros del suelo.

¡No resistía tener las manos sin hacer nada!, ¡pero iba a ganar a como de lugar!

-Te…ganaré…kitsune-

-No te mientas, sabes que no ganarás-

-Mírame…hacerlo-exclamó el pelinegro, entonces tuvo que morderse los labios cuando experimentó como el otro le arrancaba la playera del cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus pectorales y su abdomen bien formado. Los ojos del kitsune le recorrieron con la mirada, y le untó del chocolate, a continuación, una de sus manos comenzaron a jugar con sus tetillas en el momento en que él bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a lamerle el cuerpo.

-Miserable- no podía; ¡no podía quedarse con las manos sin hace nada de nada!; ¡demonios!, tuvo que llevárselas dentro de la boca, mordiéndolas con una fuerza descomunal a medida que el otro le quitaba a lamidas ese exquisito chocolate. Respiró más rápido, cuando de pronto sintió que comenzaba a contraérsele el miembro, ¡diablos!, ¿y había logrado eso con sólo morderlo en el lugar correcto?

_-Estoy acabado-_

-Te ganaré Hiei, y eso que no he llegado a tú ombligo- o por dios; ¡el maldito ombligo era otro punto en contra suyo!

¡Ahora estaba implorando ser más alto que él!, era simplemente increíble, que con la mala condición física que tenía ese pelirrojo zorro pudiese mantenerlo en el piso frío del baño, ¡si ni siquiera podía quitárselo de encima!

-No…dia… b…los-

-Es graciosos verte luchando contra ti mismo, déjate llevar Hiei, total ya te gané y lo sabes-

No, una cosa que jamás, pero jamás admitiría era la derrota y aún no la aceptaría.

-Me pregunto si te afectara esto también-exclamó el pelirrojo, y en seguida se deslizó sobre él hasta mas allá de sus pectorales, dejándole encima de su abdomen parte de su miembro, si, y estaba caliente, y esa piel suave estaba encima suyo afectándole la cabeza.

_-¡No, no, no, no!-_ quería girarle, n-e-c-e-c-i-t-a-b-a hacerlo, pero ¡iba a ganar ese maldito juego!

Abrió los ojos arqueando violentamente la espalda, cuando experimentó como la lengua del baka kitsune se introdujo dentro de su boca, llena de ese líquido dulce, y le comenzaba a pellizcar la piel de los hombros con sus dedos.

Visualizó algo en una de sus manos que jamás se espero ver.

En ese momento una frase se quedó grabada en su mente como un balde de agua fría.

-Espera a que te ponga la crema en el ombligo-

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

Capítulo once listo, y estoy inspirada escribiendo el doce, espero les haya gustado, honestamente me pareció muy excitante esta escena, ¿a quien no se le antoja un helado así?; pobres, buena la que se armará si Yukina se decide a abrir la puerta.

¡Me río de sólo imaginarlo!.

Espero se haya entendido todo, estoy tratando de abarcar todas las tramas implícitas en esta historia, desde Yusuke hasta Yukina, ya saben, pueden decirme todo lo que piensen en un comentario, no cuesta nada darle click a "submit review" para decir incluso, hola, bueno, vamos avanzando más en este fick y aún tiene para mucho.

Nejo te cumpliré un deseo, seré tu padrino mágico y haré esta historia lo más larga que pueda, pero no quiero pasar de treinta capítulos.

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que me acompañan en la publicación de este fick!, a los que leen y dejan comentarios, a los que leen y no dejan, a los que vienen a gastar el aire del mundo, al gatito negro que me espera todos los días en la puerta de mi universidad; ¡y a todos los fans de Hiei Kurama!

_**Capítulo siguiente: **_

**-Capítulo XII-**

**Tokio v/s Corea**

Titulo a modificación, no sé cuando llegaré al dichoso partido por que cuando lo intento se me viene otra idea a la cabeza.

_**Ahora, sobre la lí**__**nea temporal:**_

Sólo han transcurrido dos días, con este capítulo vamos en el comienzo del tercer día, dios, y son treinta. ¡Que descontrolados me salieron estos niñitos!

Espero sus comentarios n.n

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Nejo-chan, Hino-chan, Carmilla de Vampirelle, Himiko, Rossenkreuz, Rescue-coluptor, Rika de Hiwatari, Andrómeda no sainto, Kotsu Korime Hiei, Zuki, Hoshiyo Hime, KittyWolf y AyekaTendou.

* * *

.

…_**Las chicas malas no saben perdonar…**_

…_**¡Cuando juegan al amor!...**_

…_**Las chicas malas te quitan lo que das…**_

…_**¡Chicas malas como yo!..**_

**_._**

-Chicas malas-

Mónica Naranjo


	12. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes, no me pertenecen, pero las locuras bizarras de esta historia si. Como estoy falta de tiempo, sólo diré que estoy en la baticueva leyendo "crisis de identidad".

_**Notas:**_

Este capítulo explica muchas dudas de los anteriores. Puede estar afectado por estar leyendo c.i, (anteriormente nombrado), pero amé tanto los traumas sicológicos de Robin y Bruce Wayne (Batman) que no pude evitar usar ese estilo de narración con Yusuke; ¡cierto!, este capítulo contiene yaoi fuerte y explicito (muy fuerte), si hay algún lector que le moleste leer lemon esta en su derecho de salir del fick, pero luego no me vengan a decir que soy una pervertida.

Oscurita se va a ciudad gótica a seguir leyendo.

* * *

.

**Capítulo XII**

"**_Una imagen vale más que mil palabras"_**

**_.  
_**

**-Dentro del auto de Kazuma Kuwabara- **

Movió una de sus manos inconcientemente, sintió el cuello agarrotado, las piernas adoloridas, y que no tenía ganas de levantarse de ese lugar. Y por más que lo intentaba, por más que trataba de mantener los ojos cerrados, de no pensar en lo que había hecho aquella noche no podía borrar de su memoria el sonido de esa voz. Yusuke Urameshi apretó los labios inconcientemente, y dejándose vencer por el cansancio volvió a soñar con la escena que había protagonizado hace algunas horas.

_Pero no se arrepentía de ello._

Soñó que se movía sigilosamente del hospital, que tomaba un pequeño revolver y lo guardaba en su bolsillo y que alejándose de Keiko luego de horas de contemplar el arma había salido a buscar a ese desgraciado.

_-¿Señor Mié Llene?-_

Soñaba que le veía, bajo la tenue y clara luz de la luna llena caminando en un callejón; dirigiéndose seguramente hasta la empresa de American Idol por algo que había dejado pendiente. Sacó la pistola del pantalón, la posó en sus dedos; metiendo el índice por el gatillo esperando toparlo a la mitad de la calle. El semáforo en rojo, los autos parados, sin luces, ni algún alma que pudiese detenerle o presenciarle; el aroma de humo de las chimeneas; los gritos de los niños alocados corriendo de la poli por robar algún trago de alcohol.

_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo niño?-_ soñó con esos ojos, el olor de la colonia; el traje gris de seda bañado con perfume Charlotte dé Lacroix.

-_No, no creó que pueda, pero…-_recordó…lo negra de la cabellera, los orbes púrpuras, la hora marcada por las manecillas del reloj de muñeca, exactamente las 3:30 de la madrugada.

_-Te conozco, ¿te llamas Yusuke no es así_?- La pequeña maleta en la que traía los bocetos de unos vestidos; el aroma de la tinta.

_-Tienes razón, Yusuke es mi nombre- _luego, el eco de sus pisadas en el cemento y de su mano apretando la pistola.

_-Ya veo, eres el novio de la estúpida de Yukimura- _recordó como se había quedado callado, la fuerza con que apretó una de sus manos clavándose las uñas en la palma cerrada y como se mordisqueaba la boca con sus dientes. La adrenalina subiendo por sus entrañas y las pocas palabras que pensaba decirle a Karazu.

_-¿Qué tienes en tu mano niño?-_ luego, los pocos negocios cerca, el semáforo que cambió a amarillo, las luces de los faros de la madrugada iluminados por el movimiento de sus pies. Su dedo índice que sudaba sobre el gatillo del arma, la frente fría, el corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

_-¿Quieres saber?-_la sonrisa en el rostro de Mié Llene, la duda reflejada seguro en la suya, la cara divertida con la situación de ir a molestarle tan tarde para hablar de la tonta e inútil de Keiko según su deducción.

_-Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Quieres saber como disfruté lastimando a tu novia?-_

_-¡Entonces mira lo que tengo maldito!_- el sonido del gatillo al disparar, la bala penetrando bajo el pecho, el aroma de la pólvora; la forma del cuerpo de ese masoquista yéndose hacia atrás por el impacto del disparo, el golpe directo de aquel cuerpo en el piso del cemento.

Y luego…el eco del silencio.

_-Espero te pudras en el infierno- _el alivio reflejado en sus cuerdas vocales, la luz del semáforo que cambió a verde, el rechinar del motor de una camioneta.

_-¿Yusuke?- _recordó…como giró con una velocidad endemoniada al escuchar una voz cerca de él.

_-Imposible-_ había pensado en aquel momento, era perfecto, ¡debió de ser perfecto!; ¡debió de haber salido así!; ¡sin dificultades, sin personas, sin testigos!

_-¡Oh dios mío!; ¿está muerto?; ¡Yusuke que mierda hiciste_!- y si hubiese sido perfecto, ella no lo habría visto, si hubiese salio perfecto él no estaría temblando frente a ella.

_-Llamaré a una ambulancia-_

_-No lo harás-_

_-¡Yusuke podrías ir a la cárcel por esto!-_

_-¡Quiero que se pudra en el infierno!-_ y luego, tapándole la boca con sus manos morenas la había jalado hasta el callejón más cercano, recordó el sonido de la espalda de la chica chocar contra la estructura, que su piel temblaba ligeramente al ver parte de su rostro cubierto de la sangre salpicada de Mié Llene.

_-Quédate callada Botan, o te juro que te mato- _

Se despertó.

-¿Dónde?- exclamó, abrió los ojos ligeramente, los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno bajo el vidrio del auto, contempló tres asientos; seguro él estaba estirado en el del fondo pero no comprendía, ni lograba recordar como había llegado allí.

_-Urameshi_- la voz de Kuwabara, el olor de la colonia; la fotografía de Yukina en el espejo del conductor.

Ahora lo recordaba...

-Cállate- recordaba el aroma de la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies luego de haberle disparado, recordaba haber caminado como una hora y alejarse del callejón, haberse tirado como un vagabundo cerca de un puente y dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Y luego, una luz, los ojos de Kuwabara sobre los suyos, finalmente lo blando del asiento; y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe.

-Esto es- al contemplar a través del vidrio, dos figuras divertidas se hallaban dándole la espalda, uno de traje blanco, la otra de vestido rosa. Curvó los labios, no había que ser un genio para saber de quienes se trataba, entonces, sintió el dolor de una punzada en su cabeza, y el sabor de la sangre seca en sus labios. Bajó el vidrio, sacó la cabeza por el, frente de ellos se hallaba un departamento blanco con puertaventanas azules.

-La casa de Hiei- exclamó, se rió ante la presencia de Kuwabara en la casa del enano.

Y justo cuando quiso dejarse caer una vez más en el asiento recordó aquella noche.

-Relájate Yusuke- Y pensó, que si pudiese regresar las manecillas del reloj antes del accidente de Keiko, antes de pasar aquella noche con Hiei, las cosas serías muy diferentes.

* * *

**-Dentro del baño-**

-Kurama- vislumbró el color de los ojos del kitsune, la sonrisa zorruna de su cara, el cabello bañado en chocolate, las mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo sobre él.

-Hola Hiei- ese estúpido zorro se estaba burlando de él; ¡de él!, su boca se abrió levemente, y enseguida le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole el arete logrando que un poco de sangre caliente cayera hasta el piso del baño.

La puerta estaba entre abierta, el vidrio del lavamanos estaba empañado de sudor. Y las gotas de transpiración caían del cuerpo de ambos hasta las baldosas del piso.

-Te quiero- exclamó este

-Tú me quieres de postre baka kitsune- el zorro se rió, las mejillas sonrojadas se inflaron como un niño pequeño, la imagen de la crema batida en su mano hacia que los ojos de Hiei se quedasen quietos en la botella.

-Me pregunto si sabrás a limón- la sensación de la crema en su ombligo fue terrible, el frío de ésta sobre su cuerpo le provocó temblar como respuesta, percibió los dedos del kitsune introducirse en su estómago, luego, la palma de su mano cubriendo todo su torso con ella, un calor agobiante le invadió, cerró los ojos, levantó la cabeza del suelo, el dolor de su cuello tan tenso hacia que el placer fuera más doloroso que divertido.

-Es cierto, te quiero de postre- entonces, la boca del zorro descendió, comenzó a lamer la crema lentamente, degustando en cada lamida el sabor dulce de esta mezclada con el chocolate de su propio cuerpo; una mano jugaba en el ombligo, obligando a la crema a introducirse más al fondo, la otra, subía por el cuello palpando las venas marcadas del jugador.

-Ku…rama- el calor volvió, la saliva del kitsune en su ombligo le hizo sonrojarse de golpe, abrió la boca, se mordió los labios, arqueó las cejas en señal de dolor.

-Yo…kitsune-

La cabeza del kitsune se apegaba más a su estomago, y luego con un movimiento suave le chupó el contenido de más al fondo, logrando que la boca de Hiei tragara aire de golpe y abriese sus ojos. La idea de ganar aquel juego le importaba una mierda ahora, ahora, lo que quería era seguir disfrutando de esas caricias en su estómago.

-Vainilla- el otro le miró luego de eso, no era limón, ni frutilla o menta, la mezcla del sudor de Hiei, el chocolate, la crema y su piel era extraño, creyó, que aquello era lo más excitante que había probado en alguien.

-¿Me quieres decir que soy un maldito postre de vainilla?-

-Con pizcas de chocolate-

-Eso esta mejor- la sonrisa sarcástica de Hiei.

-Voy a probar otra cosa, ¿sabes?- escuchar a Kurama tan decidido era…aterrador. Verle tan serio en lo que hacia, jugando con sus labios, las manos, y tener todo el peso de su cuerpo era peor, él siendo tan pequeño no podía quitárselo.

-¿Qué?, no puedes penetrarme baka kitsune- eso era verdad, pero él, conocía mejores formas de jugar con el Jaganshi que tirándoselo.

Bajó con toda la fuerza que le daba su cuerpo unos centímetros, sus ojos quedaron frente al miembro de Hiei, el otro sudó, tembló, y experimentó un espasmo cuando el pelirrojo lanzaba el contenido restante de la botella en su miembro.

El frío le caló hasta los huesos.

-Gusano- jugó con las palabras con la intención de hacer reír al baka kitsune, y cuando sintió como Kurama lamía su miembro desde la punta tuvo que cerrar la gran boca. La pequeña lengua se movía en círculos, la punta estaba que le estallaba, luego, mordió con fuerza, provocándole dolor y placer, un hilillo de sangre le bajó del miembro, y el zorro se relamió, mezclando el sabor de la sangre con la crema, logrando un exótico color fucsia.

-Ahora, eres una frutilla-

-Genial, ¿no pudiste encontrar un postre más gay o no?-

-Si quisiera hacerte un postre gay, te habría hecho un pomelo, pero para ello debería de haberte metido un plátano por atrás-

-Eso, si es excitante- Él sabía, que cuando te hacían el amor, cuando te lamían el miembro o los pezones que lo más excitante es que por atrás te introdujesen un plátano, por que la textura suave hacia que te excitarás en menos de diez segundos, y que el corazón te saltase de tal manera que llegases a pensar que irías a morir, y luego, sentir la lengua sobre ese lugar, la saliva, la boca mordiendo, hacia que gritases hasta que se te salieran los pulmones y se te acabará el aire.

-Oh, dios…-

En un movimiento el zorro introdujo el miembro dentro de su boca, lamiendo de arriba hacia abajo y jugando con lo dientes, comenzó a extraer el semen de Hiei a la fuerza, logrando que el pelinegro llevase una mano hasta sus labios para morderla con fuerza, arqueó la espalda, y de golpe, las piernas tuvieron el impulso de saltar, pero al estar Kurama encima no lograba mucho que digamos.

-Kit…sune-

Apretó los ojos, respiró con ferocidad.

Cuando Kurama retiró la boca, le miró, sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra para no desperdiciar su semen. Hiei le miró, se sonrió, y con una mano, le jaló de la cabellera rojiza.

_-Imbécil-_ Pensó, y fundiéndose, hizo que la boca del Kitsune se abriese de golpe, introduciendo su lengua en la de él.

El beso parecía más apasionado de lo que era, y el sabor de la sal de su propio semen en la boca de Kurama le drogó, le gustó sentirlo. La saliva, el semen y su lengua.

Se quedaba sin aire, y poco a poco Kurama fue levantando su cuerpo, más o menos hasta llegar al nivel de las caderas. La espalda del zorro se arqueó en una gran curva, apoyando los brazos en el suelo frío, juntando ambos miembros en el acto. Las pieles de ambos se rozaban como cual hojas de papel de un libro.

Hiei le miró luego de ello, y se sonrió.

-Maní- exclamó él, logrando que del pelirrojo saliera una gran carcajada.

-¿Maní?-

-Mejor dicho mantequilla de maní- los ojos lujuriosos de Hiei jugaron, la boca del kitsune se volvió a abrir.

-Yo no creo eso, ¿sabes?-

-¿A sí?-

-Yo creo….más bien que sabes a almendras-

-Habrá que comprobarlo, ¿no crees?- y repitiendo la secuencia, el pelirrojo bajo, depositó sus labios en el miembro, Hiei se arqueó, llevó la cabeza hasta atrás, los huesos del cuello se marcaron, los músculos tensados junto con las arterias, los labios apretados por parte de su boca. Kurama volvió a succionar el semen del miembro ya caliente, y de golpe volvió a besar al Jaganshi, mordiéndole de paso, y jugando con los dientes. El corazón del pelinegro estaba por estallar, y el dolor del cuerpo había pasado a un segundo plano.

-Ku…rama-

-No, es maní, definitivamente- exclamó el otro, al escuchar el pequeño e inconfundible gemido de parte del pelinegro.

El olor a sudor se impregnó en las baldosas del baño, el vidrio ya no se veía, y de pronto gotitas de agua comenzaron a bajar por las cortinas de la ducha.

-¿Tienes más trucos como esos señor virginidad?-

-Hace mucho que no te oía decirme así capitán-

-Kurama, te lo dije ayer-

-Para mi fue hace mucho- el otro le miró, y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Hiei. El cabello rojizo le hacia cosquillas al otro.

-Dímelo de nuevo- a Hiei casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-Señor virginidad- dijo sin muchos ánimos a decir verdad, por que ya no tenía aire en el cuerpo. El pelirrojo ahogó una carcajada, y mirándole con ojos de depredador, hizo que Hiei temblase.

-Hay algo…que…me gustaría probar contigo, pero-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero temo que pienses que estoy enfermo de la cabeza-

Tembló, ¿Qué tanto se traía este zorro?, si con sólo experimentar ese tipo de beso se había dado cuenta que él no era nada un niño pequeño y tímido, ni alguien que no hubiese disfrutado de la vida antes.

Y él tampoco había sido un santo, por ende no podía culpar al zorro de los caprichos que tuviese en la cama, o en este caso, en el baño. Si por esa experiencia besaba de esa manera, le tocaba de esa manera y le hacia sentir de esa manera, él lo aceptaría con todos sus peros y rarezas.

-¿Es más raro que el que tenga un pelirrojo invalido encima mío en medio del baño diciéndome que tengo sabor a maní?-

-Si-

-¿Y eso tiene nombre?-

-Si prometes no decir "estas enfermo Kurama" te lo diré luego-

-Prometido- se sonrió mas por el hecho de querer saber que porque en verdad lo fuese a cumplir.

-Muy bien- experimentó una arqueada cuando el cuerpo del kitsune se movió más arriba, llegando a rozarle la frente con la punta de su mentón, las piernas largas del kitsune rebasaban sus rodillas tocando el frío suelo con la punta de sus pies. Los ojos rojizos de Hiei veían las cuencas verdes del otro, el cuello, la boca y sus mejillas. No lograba captar bien el aire por el peso, pero el sentir el aroma de la piel del otro le gustaba tanto o más que sentir ese dolor.

-Levanta tu cadera unos centímetros del suelo, y coloca tus manos por detrás de mi cuello Hiei; quiero que tu entrada este accesible para mi- aquello le llamó la atención.

-Kurama, estás inválido, no puedes penetrarme-

-¿Y quién dijo que yo iba a penetrarte Hiei?-

Guardó silencio.

Entonces, el brazo del zorro se estiró, hasta llegar al lavamanos arriba de ellos, sacó algo de él. El vaso que yacía encima con el dentífrico, los cepillos dentales, y el jabón se esparcieron en el suelo.

El eco resonó en los tímpanos de Hiei.

-Muérdete la boca- Kurama le mostró al jugador su cepillo dental, y la pasta, luego subiendo la otra mano retiró la tapa del dentífrico, y apretándola coloco una pequeña porción en el cepillo. Y llevándole hasta abajo, le posó bajo la entrada, obligándole al otro a abrir las piernas cuando la pura sensación de la pasta comenzó a picarle.

-¿Me dirás o seguirás teniéndome con el corazón en la mano?-

-S-d-m, capitán- las letras se grabaron en su cabeza, sdm, la sigla de la palabra, "sadomasoquismo". De todas jamás en su vida, espero enamorarse de alguien tan loco como ese zorro, ni que alguna vez experimentaría algo por el estilo.

-¿No que sólo te amarran a la cama con cadenas, o cuerdas y te lastiman Kitsune?-

-No necesariamente, existen quince maneras distintas de sentir placer a base del dolor aparte de la que nombraste, una manera es esta, claro que se hace con cepillos de alambre, pero eso sería muy chocante contigo Hiei-

Y en ese momento, en que el kitsune introducía lentamente el cepillo de dientes, se sintió morir, la sangre descendiendo de su entrada hizo que mordiera tan fuerte la boca que se sacase un pedacito.

-¿No…deberías…antes…lamerme o abrir la entrada para que no doliera tanto?- tragó saliva, aire, miles de cosas para evitar pensar en el dolor del cepillo en su entrada.

-No, la idea es que te duela-

-Idiota- y cuando la parte de arriba del cepillo entró, experimentó una picazón, ardiendo, quemando, como si la sangre se le hubiese subido hasta las mejillas.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó, no pudo respirar, era como si el aire se le hubiese atragantado en sus pulmones.

-Ahora respira- la voz de Kurama, el color de sus ojos verdes mirándole con lujuria.

Luego, le sacó, le entró de nuevo, repitiendo la secuencia más de tres veces, y en ese momento experimentó algo parecido al orgasmo, era…extrañamente jugoso.

-Me dirás… que estoy mal, pero,… oh, dios,… me gusta… Kit…su…ne- volvió a meter la parte de arriba del cepillo, la crema se había esparcido en su entrada, y picaba, quería rascarse, sacarse la piel de ese lugar.

-No dirás eso, cuando te meta el cepillo por completo- abrió los ojos de golpe, y cuando experimentó como el otro forzaba el objeto hasta la mitad tuvo que llevar una mano hasta el brazo de Kurama que yacía apoyado en el suelo, y con sus uñas le arañó con fuerza, hasta dejar una herida sobre él. La espalda la levantó como respuesta sin pensarlo, forzando sin querer la entrada del objeto amarillo con hebras azulinas hasta más de la mitad.

-¡Mmm!-se mordió la boca; en ese momento Kurama retiró el cepillo, las hebras tenían un poco de sangre mezclada con la pasta dental.

-Ahora te lo meteré de golpe por completo-

El otro guardó silencio.

-¿Listo?-no supo porque, pero al experimentar la textura del material cerca de su entrada otra vez, la sensación de la picazón de la pasta, el aire caliente, y la saliva del kitsune que aún quedaba en su boca tuvo que decir que si.

Porque quería volver a sentir el orgasmo producido por ese juguete.

Pero cuando el kitsune retiró el cepillo y le cambiaba la posición a la de la punta, ya no le pareció una buena idea.

_-Esto va a doler-_

_

* * *

_

**-Afueras del departamento-**

La niña posó una de sus manos en el bolso que hacía juego con el color de su vestido, un pequeño y sencillo bolsito de color rosa con blanco, y algunas piedrecillas incrustadas. Al tocar la llave sonrió, la retiró del fondo. El llavero tenía una imagen bastante graciosa, Kuwabara y ella apunto de besarse, y en el medio haciendo de bulto para que no lograsen tal objetivo estaba obviamente Hiei, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a su novio.

-No puedo creer que conserves esa foto-

-Fue luego de nuestra segunda cita-

-Lo recuerdo, fui a dejarte a tu casa y salió tu hermano a recibirte, y por poco me tira medio refrigerador encima- la niña hizo un gesto divertido con su boca. Al introducir la llave en la manija y al darle vuelta, le indicó a Kuwabara que se alejase un poco.

-¿Crees que me saltará como un animal o algo así?-

-No, pero prefiero ser cuidadosa- esperó a que saliese un Hiei a recibirla, a gritarle que la extrañaba o que era una desconsiderada por no dar señales de vida.

Pero nada pasó.

-Que extraño-

-Quizás llegamos muy pronto, y aún esta entrenando en el gimnasio bonita-

-Pero, Yusuke dijo que no había nadie entrenando-

-Bueno, es mejor, así podemos darle una sorpresa y de paso podríamos jugar un poco en el sillón de tela roja del comedor- entraron a la casa, como quien entra a un terreno de guerra. El recibidor estaba intacto, lo que quería decir que en verdad Hiei estaba entrenando o estaba durmiendo, o quién sabe.

-Yusuke me dijo algo muy raro el otro día-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cree que el enano esta saliendo con alguien o algo así-

-Debió ser otro Hiei, mi hermano no sale con nadie Kazuma, si no, ya me lo habría dicho-

-Si tienes razón, además, ¿qué chica se fijaría en tu hermano?-

-No sé, pero sé que si yo no fuera su hermana lo haría-

-¡Que!-

-Es broma Kazuma, pero debes de aceptar que Hiei no esta tan mal-

Silencio de parte del otro.

-Mejor entremos si-

-Bueno Yukina-

Dejaron las cosas sobre el sofá, la maletita rosada, la chaqueta de Kazuma y su abrigo. Se sentaron un rato en el sillón.

A la niña le bajó el apetito, siguió el mismo recorrido que hacía cada vez que iba a la casa de Hiei, sabía que este guardaba helado, galletas y algo de comida en el refrigerador o en el horno. Pero, una vez ingresado a la cocina, le llamó la atención que no hubiese nada más que un pote de helado de menta, a medio terminar.

-Esto me está dando miedo- giró los ojos rojizos a la mesa de la cocina, habían unas llaves, un pote de pastillas vacío. El recorte de un periódico, y una cuchara con helado de fresa.

-Esto ya es para temer- exclamó, Hiei, era el ser, si es que no existía otro igual a él en este planeta, más ordenado que conocía, no dejaba potes a medio comer, ni alacenas abiertas y vacías, ni llaves tiradas con la basura.

Caminó hasta la mesa, pero al pisar algo extraño tirado en el piso, estuvo a punto de darse con todo en el suelo, para su favor; era tan rápida como Hiei en sujetarse de algo, así que lo primero que hizo fue sujetarse de la baranda de la puerta.

-¿Y esto?-se preguntó en voz alta, bajo de sus tacones de aguja había una camisa vino en el suelo. Muy bien, jamás Hiei dejaría una camisa en el suelo, a menos claro que supiese que vendría Kazuma esperando que tropezara con ella y se cayera.

La recogió, tenia un aroma muy extraño, como a sudor.

-¿Tú también encontraste una Yukina?- se dio la vuelta, Kazuma le miraba sosteniendo una camiseta más larga de tonos verdes mar; quien sabe cuanto tiempo habría estado tirada por el suelo.

-¿Dónde?-

-Cerca del cuarto de tú hermano-

-Hiei nunca deja las cosas tiradas-

-Lo sé, es un obsesivo de la limpieza-

Se miraron, y ambos, por más ridículo que sonase pensaron lo mismo, e imaginaron lo mismo. Y quien sabe si acertaban o estaban delirando.

Si, por que esto era como el quinto infierno, por que la casa de Hiei desordenada era para temer.

-¡Le están robando!-exclamaron unísonos, imaginado cuantas cosas raras sobre el posible ladrón.

Definitivamente estaban delirando, seguro se habían fumado no sé que cosas para pensar en tal estupidez. Por que, una persona cuerda, sabría enseguida que si ve dos camisetas, algunos cinturones, pastillas y no se que más ropas esparcidas por la casa que allí no estaban robando, si no que estaban haciendo el amor y que no debían de interrumpir.

Pero como la estupidez de Kazuma se contagiaba podríamos decir que Yukina estaba seriamente afectada.

-¡Seguro están registrando entre la ropa para ver si guarda dinero o tarjetas de crédito Kazuma!-

-¡Y si es un vagando!; ya vez que no hay comida en la alacena, ni el frigorífico Yukina- muy bien, esto era exagerar; ¿no podían simplemente pensar que a Hiei, con lo "ocupado" que estaba de hace dos días, se le había olvidado comprar la mercadería?

-¡Eso debe de ser!, ¡seguro es un niño porque roba helado!-

Creo que no.

-Muy bien Kazuma, esto haremos, tú ve al cuarto de Hiei, y yo iré al baño, y si ves a alguien, o algo extraño grita lo más fuerte que puedas-

-¿Y qué quieres que grite bonita?-

-¡Yukina!- exclamó, moviendo las manos como si fuese un pulpo.

-Y una vez que grites tú o lo haga yo, llamamos a la policía-

-Bien-

-Bien-

O Dios, las cosas que pasan cuando llegan tus parientes y no saben que eres gay.

Más les vale a los otros dos haberles cerrado la puerta con llave.

* * *

**-Oficina de Botan, American Idol-**

_-Cállate o te mato-_ suspiró, releyó la revistas de modas visualizando las poses, las fotografías en ella y los pocos titulares biográficos de los modelos.

-Esta me gusta- tomó con su otra mano una taza de café color cobalto, al lado de la taza sobre la mesa de la oficina, se encontraba un pequeño plato de galletas bañadas en chocolate con menta. Bajó la vista, la portada de la revista le fascinaba mirarla muchas veces. Y esta, siendo la tercera que realizaba con las fotografías de los modelos tenía como sobrecubierta a Kurama, estirado en un sillón rojo terciopelo. Su cuerpo, cubierto con una camisa sin mangas negra, unos pantalones plata con cadenas, pies descalzos, y el cabello en una trenza bastante femenina, dejaba notar la clara homosexualidad que quería lograr el prototipo del pelirrojo. Le fascinaba mirar esa portada una y otra vez, como si tratara de memorizarla para poder dibujar algún boceto de ellos o quizás, por el simple hecho de que al ser graduada de fotografía amaba mirar la luminosidad lograda por quien había tomado la escena. Bajo el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en su respaldo, se hallaba el capitán de basketball, con las piernas flectadas hasta el pecho, la cabeza gacha, ojos cerrados y portando la chamarra del equipo de Yusuke, y bajo una de sus manos que se encontraban tocando el suelo, estaban miles de copias de la misma revista; dejando claro que a él le gustaba vestir a la moda, además, ese efecto hecho a computadora se veía tan real que seguro, obtendrían mucha propaganda por el puro hecho de tener la imagen de Hiei en ella.

Tocaron la puerta.

-¿Señorita Botan?- la voz de una de sus compañeras de trabajo; giró el rostro, la taza quedó en la mesa, la revista la guardó como respuesta instantánea dentro del cajón de la misma.

-Dime Hinageshi-

-Acaba de llegar esta carta dirigida a usted-

-Déjala, gracias por traerla-

-De nada señorita-

-Puedes retirarte; avísame si llega el señor Mié Llene, no he sabido nada de él desde ayer por la tarde y debo de mostrarle el recibo de las empresas que portan la revista para promocionarla-

-Como usted diga señorita- la niña de cabello rojizo cerró la puerta tras de si. Entonces, la otra tomando la carta, la rajó. Dejando el contenido sobre la mesa y volviendo a su taza de café.

-¿Qué has hecho Yusuke?- el tener que preguntar por Mié Llene para descartar alguna sospecha por parte de algún empleado de la empresa por la falta del diseñador era frustrante. Y mucho más era el saber que el otro quizás no volvería hasta dentro de dos meses.

Yusuke no sabía, por que había salido corriendo como quien lleva el diablo dentro, que el otro no había muerto luego de la balacera.

Y que ella, pese a todas sus amenazas había llamado a una ambulancia y a la policía.

Y sabía, que si en los periódicos salía algún titular anunciando que habían pescado al moreno sería toda su culpa.

-Deja de pensar en eso- tomó el contenido del sobre, una cuenta, la confirmación de las empresas que apadrinarían la revista y una carta.

Debía dejar de pensar en Yusuke y en lo que había vivido por la noche, si llevaban a Yusuke a la cárcel era total y únicamente su culpa, ¡mira que ir a dispararle a Mié Llene en el pecho por haber dejado lisiada a Keiko!

-Las cosas se solucionan de otra manera, no a lo bruto-

Al tomar la carta le brillaron los ojos.

"_Oficina de diseño e impresión de fotografías, American Idol:_

_Me es un honor informarle, que usted y su revista han sido seleccionados para la muestra anual de diseño y estilo que se realiza todos los años en la ciudad de París. Adjunto tres boletos de avión. Uno para usted y sus modelos._

_Espero confirme su presentación, y aquí entre nosotros, me es un placer decirle que estoy seguro que serán los siguientes invitados a modelar en las mismas pasarelas que alguna vez tuvieron los diseños de la prestigiosa Vivienne Westwood, por allí en 1960. _

_Sin más que decirle, me despido, esperando que el estilo de "Fragancia Nocturna" me vuelva a cautivar en persona._

_Koedma Jr._

_Presidente del consejo de moda_

_París, Francia._

_

* * *

_

**-Departamento Jaganshi y Minamino, dentro del baño-**

-¡Mierda!- no supo que más decir, y en verdad no le venía a la cabeza ninguna otra palabra para describir el dolor que había sentido, y luego, a medida que el kitsune retiraba el cepillo, el placer que se había adueñado de sus venas.

Era…raro, enfermo y aterrador, el imaginar a otra persona viviendo la misma situación que él. Y le gustaba.

Le gustaba sentir las manos del kitsune, le gustaba cuando el otro le mordía el cuello a medida que jugaba en su entrada con ese objetito para que no sintiera tal dolor.

-¿Y?- su sonrisa sarcástica, los dientes brillando. Los ojos verdes que le cautivaron cuando dejó de mover el cepillo dental.

-Creo que me he perdido lo mejor de la vida-

-Pero ahora tienes con quien disfrutarla ¿no?-

-No lo niego, me divertí con eso, pero pensé que me iba a morir al comienzo-

-Al comienzo todo duele Hiei-se sonrió, entonces, lanzando el cepillo a algún rincón del baño volvió a posar la boca en la de Hiei, y con una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con sus pezones. Los apretó, moviéndolos en círculos para excitar al otro.

-¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza?- preguntó el jugador, cuando la boca del otro dejó salir un susurró más aterrador que antes.

-Otro método de tortura-

-¿Se puede probar aquí?-

-No, tendrías que estar en una morgue, sobre la rampilla y yo encima, colocándote agujas de inyección dentro de los pezones y por el rededor del cuello-

-Que dolor-

-Duele menos que lo que acabo de hacerte, créeme- y justo el otro volvió a morderle la boca, obligándole a mantener la cabeza levantada con el cuello en una horrible posición, la cual, seguro le dejaría con un fastidioso dolor a los músculos.

-Kitsune- el otro cerró los ojos, entonces la maño traviesa del zorro bajó hasta su miembro, masturbándolo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

-Hoy no- y cuando el pelirrojo exclamó aquello, creyó morirse, pero, si por esas manos sentía eso le dejaría jugar más.

-¿En la noche?-

-En la noche, pero en el sillón, y tú te las arreglas para llevarme hasta allí-

Hiei se sonrió, y volvió a llevar la cabeza hasta atrás, para que la boca del kitsune le lamiese la garganta.

* * *

**-Cerca del baño-**

-Me tiene harta, ¿Cuántas ropas estaría este niño registrando por tarjetas de crédito?- era ya la quinta prenda que sostenía, y no digamos que eran necesariamente camisas o playeras, al comienzo, cuando había encontrado ciertas cosas intimas la sangre se le había subido hasta la cara y se había cubierto la boca de una mordida.

No era muy saludable hallar esos juguetes en la casa de su hermano, mucho menos hablar de la ropa interior tan apretada, ni la de sabor a dulces y otras cosas que indicaban que Hiei, era sexualmente activo, y nada que ver lo que creía ella.

-Nunca dejas de conocer a tú familia-pensó. Se alejó del pasillo, y lanzando toda la ropa como si estuviese sucia por la ventana se acercó poco a poco hasta su último objetivo.

Frente a ella se hallaba el baño, la ultima alcoba que le faltaba por revisar del departamento.

_-Kitsune_- escuchó algo, un susurro, no, más bien era un… ¿gemido?

_-Eso no duele nada comparado con lo que quiero hacerte_ _Hiei_- muy bien, esto era sumamente raro.

Si hubiese estado preparada para ver lo que creyó ver jamás en su sano juicio habría ido hasta su departamento. Si hubiese estado preparada para ver como a Hiei lo tenían en el suelo siendo mordisqueado por alguien, sufriendo e intentando zafarse de esos brazos que lo retenían en el piso del baño, según su errada deducción no habría ido a verle. Y si hubiese sabido que la puerta del baño estaba "muy" abierta habría salido corriendo de allí. Pero como sabemos que ella no sabía, las piernas se le habían paralizado, la voz se había ido de vacaciones, y los ojos se le habían quedado pegados sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano y de la chica o chico que estaba encima.

-¿Hi…ei?- la voz apenas si le salió, o dios, ahora no era el momento para desmayarse, no señor.

El único que se percató del aquel sonido fue Kurama.

-¿Qué…que le haces?-exclamó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, la niña comenzó a sonrojarse literalmente, o por dios, ¡No podía quitar la mirada de encima!; diablos. No, no, no, ¡no!

En ese momento tan bochornoso, Kuwabara entró al cuarto, y literalmente se quedo parado mirando como idiota.

-¡Ahhh, que diablos hacen!- lástima que él si que tenía una gran voz.

Y lo único que atinó a hacer Yukina fue a cerrar la puerta del baño de golpe, correr a la cocina, tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y marcar a su casa.

-¡Mamá, te tengo la noticia del año!- del otro lado, Kurama hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos por cerrar la puerta del baño con llave, de que Hiei no se lanzase sobre Kazuma para matarlo con la afeitadora y que no lo corriesen del departamento.

-¡Tienes un hijo homosexual!- pero cuando la voz de Yukina fue lo único que los demás escucharon, Hiei cayó al piso hecho literalmente una piedra.

**Continuará-

* * *

****Próximo capítulo: **

**Capítulo XIII-sin título por el momento-**

**Notas: **

VivienneWestwood fue una exitosa diseñadora de modas por allí en 1960, especializada en la vestimenta gótica, punk y metalera. Este fick surgió gracias uno de sus diseños, lo único, sus diseños jamás tocaron la pasarela del arte de París; puesto que al ser tal la época, fue censurada y sacada del mercado por considerarla "erótica y liberal".

**Gracias especialmente a:**

-En sastsu-rengoku-shou, Nejito, Kitty_Wolf, Hino-chan, Rescue coluptor, Andrómeda no sainto, Misao dix, Roronoa Minamino y YASNyouko1.

A ellas con todo mi amor.

* * *

.

…_**Tú eres una luz…**_

…_**Como la flor que crece en la sombra…**_

…_**No escondas tus sentimientos, déjalos salir…**_

**_._**

-Ichirin no hana-

High and mighty color


	13. Momentos para juzgar

_**Treinta días**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los uso para divertirme.

Estoy feliz, acabo de ver x-men: los orígenes de wolvering, y me encanto, es buenísima, y si, habrá salidos sólo 15 minutos pero me enamoré de Gambito, ¡grande gambito!, saliste en dos escenas pero al fin y al cabo las valieron.

_**Notas: **_

Me parece increíble como hemos ido avanzando a lo largo del fick, una por la cantidad de capítulos y otra por los comentarios, muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos, a quienes leen y me comentan, y a quienes sólo leen.

Nos vemos, espero les guste este.

* * *

.

**Capítulo XIII**

"**_Momentos para juzgar"_**

**_.  
_**

**-Comedor del departamento Jaganshi y Minamino, dos horas después-**

_-No tengo habla_- pensó el pelirrojo sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, luego de aquel bochornoso encuentro Hiei y él habían hecho como si nada hubiese pasado y cada uno partió a un baño a lavarse y a cambiarse de ropa; le había costado una vida ducharse sólo, lidiar con sus inútiles piernas y que la niña no le gritase apenas saliese del baño.

-Me llamo Kurama, un placer conocerte- exclamó algo para atenuar el mal ambiente de la sala, espero que la otra, la que le miraba detalladamente en silencio le dijese algo, pero al parecer no estaba interesada en él o simulaba que no existía en el comedor.

Ella sólo siguió bebiendo de su vaso de jugo de manzana, y resoplaba de tanto en tanto, cosa que no le ayudaba nada a mantener la calma, por que no tenía idea, y no se le ocurría lo que estaría pensando.

-Soy Kazuma, perdónala, esta algo…mmm, sorprendida-

Kurama pensó que si tuviese visión láser, seguro vería un aura negra alrededor de la niña, y las notorias ganas de matarle, pero debería de conformarse con la pequeña interpretación del otro acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Un placer conocerte- a continuación el otro tomó la mano de la niña, y comenzó a acariciarla levemente, según su deducción era o el novio o el esposo de ella, aunque viéndolos mejor, no traían argolla en el cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda, ni algún lazo.

Lo que indicaba sólo estaban saliendo.

Y luego el olor de la comida que estaba preparando el pelinegro le llegó de golpe a las fosas nasales, notó que tenía hambre y que su estomago había hecho un sonido, y luego levantando la mirada visualizó como la niña comenzaba a modular algo.

-¿Hace cuanto que sales con mi hermano?- no fue la mejor pregunta que le podían haber hecho, pero al menos no fue un reclamo sobre su homosexualidad, o sus métodos de placer.

Cosa que agradecía por que si se sabía eso, estaba seguro que ella era capaz de ponerlo patitas en la calle y que Hiei no lo defendería.

_-¡Oh kami, por que me pasa esto!_- sollozó en su mente, derramando unos lagrimones invisibles, rezando, mejor dicho, ¡implorando por que el pelinegro se diese prisa con la comida!

Jamás en su vida imaginó estar en una situación tan incomoda.

-Llevamos saliendo bastante- estaba mintiendo, pero si le decía que sólo de "hace ocho días" estaba seguro que la otra la metería un palo de escoba por las piernas, y que lo llevaría al primer psicólogo que encontrara, y seguro luego lo demandaría o quien sabe.

Mira que saliendo ocho días y ya se lo tiraba.

Se sonrojó autómata ante la respuesta de sus pensamientos, y cuando la otra dejó salir un bostezo y le miraba con una calma se dio el lujo de relajarse.

-¿Puedes definirme bastante?- muy bien, ahora debía tirarse un número, algo que sonase creíble, coherente y no tan comprobable.

-Seis meses- de acuerdo, no era suficiente tiempo para lo que ella pedía, pero ya vería, tenía la mejor excusa, ¿Quién como él que se sabía de memoria los recorridos de Hiei como jugador de basquetball?

-Me dirás que soy muy entrometida, pero ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes?, es que si los viera no pensaría que son una pareja, sin ofender-

-Lo conocí en uno de sus partidos de basquetball, recuerdo que jugaban contra Italia, en el estadio de Mortesolli. En ese entonces yo estaba viendo el partido junto a mi manager, pero él se quiso pasar de listo conmigo y bueno, comenzó a hacer cosas indebidas, y al parecer a Hiei no le gustó y lo golpeó, para mi fue un alivio el que me quitara de encima a mi jefe- bueno, no había mentido del todo, sólo le había agregado los seis meses, el estadio y el partido.

-Pero yo recuerdo que ví ese partido, y no transmitieron nada por las noticias, y mi hermano es famosísimo por crear redadas-

Mierda, no contaba con eso.

Muy bien pensemos en algo.

¡Bingo!

-Verás, es que la empresa para la que trabajo llegó a un arreglo con Yusuke, y decidieron no hacer publico la redada, pero a cambio Hiei debería trabajar conmigo, y bueno, se fueron dando las cosas de apoco-

-Interesante-

Cuando había terminado de "crear" su súper encuentro, la otra no había terminado de tomar un sorbo de su vaso y ya le hablaba.

-Eres demasiado alto-

Oh dios, venían las típicas frases para incomodarle, o quien sabe, quizás sólo lo estaría probando, pues bien, si quería probar que él no era digno de su hermano estaba sumamente equivocada.

_-Te prefería callada niña-_

-Eso no es un impedimento, no me fije en Hiei por su altura-

Una buena respuesta, pero eso no era suficiente para ella.

-¿A qué te dedicas?, ¿sabes qué mi hermano gana bastante dinero verdad?-

-Soy modelo-

-Me lo esperaba con tu físico, y el que me hubieses nombrado la palabra "manager"- muy bien, ¿eso era un halago o un intento barato mal hecho de ironía?

-Sabes, la ironía no te sale, hablas demasiado dulce, si me permites decírtelo-

-No hay problema, me llamo Yukina, Jaganshi Yukina-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Si estas dispuesto a contestar una mía-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto el que le llegue a tu hermano a sus talones?, ¿sabes que las relaciones de pareja son privadas verdad?-

-Si, pero tratándose de Hiei es distinto, verás nunca nos ocultamos las cosas, tenemos nuestra privacidad como cualquier persona, pero siempre hemos presentado a nuestras parejas en casa pues nuestra crianza fue de esa manera, y me sorprende que no lo haya hecho contigo, llevando tanto saliendo-

-Bueno, eso…-

-Quizás, no sabia como decirme que su pareja primero es hombre, y segundo que esta lisiada o en el fondo…-

-¿En el fondo que?-

-No cree que vayan a durar- no supo porque aquello le llegó a doler, si en primera no era cierto que llevaban saliendo seis meses.

-Si no te lo dije fue por que sabía que me harías esta escena- levantó la cabeza, el pelinegro estaba depositando sobre la mesa unas ensaladas, carne y frutillas. Le vino una idea a la mente, pero, con esta niña, el chico que le miraba sorprendido y un Hiei de mal humor no tuvo ganas de probarla.

_-Mejor más tarde_-

-Yukina-

-Si Hiei-

-Deja de fastidiar, hago lo que quiero con quien quiero, como quiero y cuando quiero, y si se me dio la gana que me lo hiciera en el baño y con un cepillo es mi problema-

-Hiei eso…no debías decirlo-

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora me dirás que te apenas kitsune?-

-No es lugar para hablar de eso y…mucho menos con ellos, yo…no los conozco-

-Pero deberán acostumbrarse-

Muy bien, se quedo mirando a la niña, la reacción en su cara al escuchar la palabra "cepillo" fue tal y como imagino.

Estaba pálida.

_-Seguro cree que estoy enfermo-_

-¿Y cuando lo presentaras?- la niña le quedó mirando, el toque del color de sus labios hacia juego con el rubor en sus mejillas, tenía los ojos del mimo tono de Hiei, y al parecer podía llegar a ser igual de decidida y obstinada que él, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, y comenzó a servir en los platos la comida. Hiei le miró, bajando los hombros mordisqueó una de las frutillas del pote, mientras la otra le miraba en silencio, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-

-Tú sabes, no te hagas el tonto hermano- el pelinegro quedo mirando al kitsune, le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, dio un soplido, y luego una sonrisa sarcástica y demasiado sexy se poso en su boca.

-Hn, quería hacerlo mañana que nos íbamos a París, pero tú tenías que arruinar la sorpresa, ya no te entiendo Yukina-

-Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz hermano-

-Pues ya lo soy, ¿necesitas pruebas acaso?-

Silencio

-¿Sorpresa?- Kurama intentó aminorar el ambiente, muy bien, si tenía que conocer a la familia del basquetbolista había comenzado muy mal.

-Verás kitsune, como mi familia es "chapada a la antigua" debo de presentarte a mi madre para que sepa que voy en serio con alguien-

-¿Me estas diciendo que?-

-Quiero que sea formal, pero esta tonta tuvo que arruinarlo-

Muy bien, estaba en un caso.

Primera reacción: lanzarse sobre Hiei y decirle que estaba loco, que llevaban saliendo sólo dos días y que él no era suficiente; además que eran hombres.

Segunda reacción: jugar con las frutillas en frente de ellos y ponerse romántico, dejarse llevar por el momento e intentar calentar al jugador.

Tercera reacción: botarle de la silla apenas se sentase.

¿Y que importaba que estuviesen ellos?, ¡además esta era su casa ahora!

-Hiei, sabes esta frutilla se ve deliciosa- apenas dijo eso, los ojos del basquetbolista se abrieron de par en par, luego los dedos del kitsune comenzaron a sacarle las hojitas a la fruta lentamente y mascando lento, arrancó un pedacito de la frutilla, degustando llevo lento hasta su boca la fruta.

-Kitsune-

-¿Mmm?- y al hacer ese sonido, el otro sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón, y que quería matarlo allí mismo, por que no le quitaría la frutilla con los dientes estando Yukina, ni el deforme. Se sentó, y "discretamente" le llevó una mano sobre los muslos. Luego le miró cínico y juguetón. Cosa que aunque actuó muy bien, no paso desapercibido a los ojos de Yukina.

-Me gusta cuando me provocas- exclamó en la curvatura del oído del kitsune, suave, para que sólo él fuera testigo de esas palabras.

-Lo sé- exclamó, y sin previo aviso le arrancó un beso al jugador, mezclando la lengua con pedacitos de frutilla y la saliva de su boca.

Yukina se quedo mirando, roja.

El pelinegro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y pensó que ese baka kitsune estaba loco, porque él sabía que no haría nada estando su hermana "pura, casta y dulce" en la mesa.

_-Que importa-_se dijo, cuando experimentó el sabor de la fruta y la lengua del kitsune. Y sintió que comenzaba hacer calor en el comedor, y que necesitaba urgentemente abrir la ventana o la puerta, o tirarse a una tina con hielo.

¿O quizás era él el que estaba caliente y no el comedor?

-Cof, eh Hiei, en realidad yo venía a otra cosa- la otra intentó que los otros dejasen de "comerse la cara", pues eso no era un beso ¡era como que se estuviesen tragando la lengua del otro desesperadamente!

Hiei sólo le hizo una seña con la mano, la otra dedujo que decía algo como "dímelo después", o "no me importa, tú llegaste a interrumpir mi rutina y te atendrás a la rutina" o que se yo.

-Estoy embarazada- si Yukina hubiese tenido un sólo dedo de frente no habría venido a su casa, no le habría incomodado al novio y mucho menos le habría tirado la noticia de esa manera. Pero como sabemos que nadie piensa cuando estas viendo que tu hermano estaba apunto de hacerlo en medio del comedor, con un hombre que estaba más bueno que el pan, y que el otro no la tomaba en cuenta, no vio otra manera de decirlo.

Lo que le daba rabia no era que el otro no le hubiese dicho que tenía como novia a un chico, le daba rabia que al parecer Hiei no estaba seguro de quererlo, ¡y se notaba a leguas que el pelirrojo ese estaba enamorado de su hermano!

-¿Perdón?- pero la otra no espero que Hiei no gritara, no hiciera berrinches, o no le lanzara uno de los cuchillos de la mesa.

-Que…vas a ser tío de mellizos-

Y para rematarla de dos, ¡dos demonios chicos de ese deforme!, lo único que agradecía es que si salían sanos o apuestos o seudo normales, no sería por Kazuma, si no por su hermana, a quien el encontraba una de las mujeres más hermosas y cuerdas del mundo, "bueno, no tan cuerdas", por que si hubiese sido tan lista como él creía no se habría fijado en ese chico con cerebro de maní.

-Ya vuelvo, necesito aire- muy bien, íbamos normal en lo que se puede catalogar como una reacción de Hiei. El kitsune experimentó cuando la lengua del otro dejó de moverse, de saborear la frutilla, es más sintió como justo al momento de escuchar la frase "estoy embarazada" le había clavado un colmillo en los labios.

-¿Te acompaño?-

-No, necesito hacer esto sólo Kurama-

El que lo llamase por su nombre no era bueno.

-Hermano ¿estás bien?- mira lo bonita y cínica que era esta niña, primero viene a reclamar por que tiene como novio a un hombre y ahora se preocupaba por lo que le pasaba.

_-Ya veras lo bien que me encuentro Yukina_- pensó, y de inmediato se dirijo a la cocina, donde primero se lanzó bajo la llave del agua para quitarse el calor del cuerpo causado por ese kitsune, y a continuación mirando a todas partes buscó algo para hacer sufrir al gusano que se había atrevido a tocar a Yukina.

-¿Y cómo les quieren poner?- Kurama en cambio, estaba más emocionado que si Yusuke Urameshi hubiese ganado la copa NBA, que si Kuwabara se comprase un nuevo cerebro y que si como modelo obtenía una nueva firma o volvía a caminar.

O quizás estaba más feliz que la misma Yukina…

Una, por que adoraba a los niños

Y dos, por que quería tener una parejita.

-A la niña queremos llamarla Angelina-

-Pero al niño no sabemos, no hemos pensado algún nombre- Kazuma sonreía como idiota, y si Hiei hubiese estado presente seguro habría pensado "¿más de lo que eres?, pero como no estaba, cosa que agradecía, se dio el lujo de reírse exageradamente y de abrazar a la niña.

-¡Es un lindo nombre Angelina!-

-Además rima con mi apellido, Angelina Jaganshi, pero no hemos pensado otros, ¿alguno que te guste Kurama?- muy bien, al parecer con sólo decir esa pequeña frase se haba ganado, literalmente la amistad de Yukina.

-Pues me gusta Clio, Lidia y Emily, adoro ese nombre-

-¿Y para varón?-

-Si fuera niño, me gusta Erick, León, Ian, Joseph y Riku-

-Ian y Angelina suenan lindos, ¿no crees Yukina?-

-Seguro serán uno pequeños diablos-

-¿Lo dices por Hiei?-

-¡Y por quien más Kazuma!; recuerda que hay probabilidades de que sean en personalidad como mi hermano, se llama G-e-n-e-t-i-c-a-

-Dios no te escuche y se haga el sordo-

Justo en ese momento en que se estaban riendo, Yukina más tonta de lo normal, Kazuma comiendo parte de las frutillas y Kurama imaginando como sería tener dos niños corriendo por la casa, siendo padre, o madre, o lo que fuese pero algo sería, Hiei se les había quedado mirando mordazmente, y traía en su mano tres hojas, lápiz y una cámara digital.

-Hermano, ¡Kurama es muy simpático!- mira tu; ¿creía que con eso se ganaría su "perdón"?

-Seguro a la señora Hina le encantara, ¡tienes buen ojo enano!, pero podría haber sido una chica, sin ofender-

-No hay problema-

-Hermano, ¿para qué son las hojas?-

-Kuwabara, al centro, yukina, retira los platos de comida, y kitsune, luego habamos lo de la frutilla-

Muy bien, los tres pensaron que si hubiesen tenido una cámara para mirar el futuro se habrían ido a una tienda de artículos de bebes a comprar ropa, o habrían hecho algún testamento o simplemente habrían obviado el tema.

-Toma- exclamó Hiei, dejando a Kazuma frente a tres hojas, todas escritas con muchas preguntas. Si esta era la reacción de Hiei ante la noticia era muy extraña, normalmente habría imaginado que apenas supiese le habría clavado un cuchillo o quemado allí abajo.

-Pensé que me tirarías un perro encima enano-

-No, ¿Cómo crees?-

-Bueno, si es por Yukina puedo hacer cualquier cosa-

-Veremos-

Luego de eso el otro se dispuso a leer las preguntas, sonrojándose terriblemente ante tal cuestionario.

_"Este cuestionario consta de seis preguntas simples, deberás recordar, claro, si es que puedes hacerlo con tu pequeño cerebro tamaño de maní, que dependiendo de lo que me contestes te haré algo malo, pero no te preocupes quizás no te trate tan mal como esperas."_

_Pd: lo último fue sarcástico._

**_1.- El día que te "atreviste" a acostarte con mi hermana fue por:_**

_a) Sexo oral_

_b) Se lo metiste por atrás (si no entiendes aquí yace una imagen gráfica)_

_c) La respetaste y le hiciste el amor, y no jugaste a nada antes de que ella te dejase hacérselo._

_Si contestaste A, escoge uno de los siguientes implementos para que te castre (no es broma, no creo que la expresión de mi cara diga que te puedes reír de mi)_

_-Cuchillo carnicero_

_-Encendedor_

_-Palo de escoba_

_Si contestaste B, anda inmediatamente al psicólogo y deja en paz a mi hermana, bisexual mal nacido que juega con los sentimientos de mi Yukina y cree que puede ocultar su homosexualidad con una chica y luego dejarla embarazada e irse._

_Pero ten en cuenta que si contestas esto sólo por que no te haré algo malo estás loco, te sacaré del equipo de basquetball._

_¿Por qué?, ¿Qué como puedo sacarte?_

_Fácil_

_Sé algo de Yusuke que podría acabar con su relación con Keiko, para saber que es, has la siguiente suma o pídele a tu hermana que la haga._

_Yusuke + Victoria del campeonato + botellas de alcohol + Hiei + sillón y a solas = ¿ya adivinaste o tendré que hacerte un dibujito?_

_Si contestaste c_

_-¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota?, obviamente no harías eso, aunque te estaría dando demasiado crédito, sólo por ser tú, aceptaré esta respuesta si escoges una de las siguientes maneras en que quieres morir._

_-Atropellado "accidentalmente" por mi carro_

_-A balazos_

_-Que te clave el último trofeo que gane hace tres días en la zona posterior del cráneo, más conocido como occipital, y te separe la cabeza en trozos, y luego le de a comer a mi piraña tu pequeño cerebro._

**_2- Lo que más te gusto del cuerpo de mi hermana en ese momento fue:_**

_a) Sus pechos_

_b) Sus piernas_

_c) Su entrada (si no entiendes esto, imagínate que besas otros labios que no son de su boca)._

_Si contestaste A:_

_-No esperaría menos de un hombre, pero te faltaría imaginación, escoge uno de los siguientes implementos para cortarte las manos (ni creas que pensaré que sólo te limitaste a besarle los pechos, eso sería dejarme a tu nivel intelectual)_

_-Cuchillo de carne ultra filoso_

_-Serrucho_

_-Sierra eléctrica._

_Si contestaste b:_

_Escoge lo que más te acomode_

_-Quedar inválido a patadas_

_-Quedar parapléjico a causa de que te caíste del último piso del gimnasio accidentalmente_

_-Cortarte las piernas por que te arrojo un auto._

_Si escogiste c:_

_Escoge una de las siguientes_

_-Cocerte la boca con un hilo_

_-Parcharte los labios_

_-Cortarte la lengua._

**_3.- Lo que pretendías al venir hasta mi casa con Yukina en el fondo era:_**

_a) Dejarme en claro que estas enamorado de ella y que vienes a apoyarla en su nublado deseo de hacerme entender que seré tío, y más encima de tus demonios chicos_

_b) Decirme que me acompañaras hasta París para pedirle matrimonio formal, por que ¿esperas que te aguante que no se casen?, anticuado dirás, pero mira que si descubro luego que la dejas sola y más encima con dos niños ten por seguro que te perseguiré toda la vida para cortártelo. (No preguntes que te cortaré, es obvio)_

_c) En realidad no tenía nada que hacer, sólo vine por que ella me lo pidió y como soy buen novio, o aparento serlo la acompañe_

_Sólo esta pregunta no tiene efectos secundarios, por ser de ámbito personal_

_Si escogiste a:_

_-No me trago ese cuento, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, cuéntale eso a Yusuke o al perro de tu esquina, claro si tienes un perro a quien contárselo._

_Si escogiste b:_

_-Piensa lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que apenas sepa mi madre ella misma te cortara en pedazos con una sierra eléctrica o una podadora al estilo "juego del miedo 4", si no la has visto te recomiendo lo hagas, ¿de donde crees que saco tanta inspiración?, las películas de terror/sangre/violencia son la base de mi comportamiento; además tengo una gran influencia materna en mi personalidad, Yukina es la rara de la familia._

_Si no me crees mi madre, mi padre y yo tenemos una larga lista de "anécdotas" que estoy seguro estará gustosa que contarte..._

_Si escogiste c:_

_-Serías demasiado sincero y me darías más razones para matarte_

_**4.- Lo primero que pensaste apenas "viste" que era "homosexual y activo" fue**:_

_a) Tengo ganas de vomitar, ¿alguien no puede cerrar esa puerta?; ¡estamos en un lugar público!; Yukina, o hermosa yukina salgamos de aquí, por que creo que me voy a desmayar._

_b)……_

_c) shockeado, sin palabras, no quiero que mis hijos se críen entre un tío marica, un chico medio travestido, Yusuke que está más loco que yo, y alguien más, no se quien será ese alguien pero necesitaba ponerlo en la lista._

_Si escogiste a:_

_Vete yendo de mi casa, hago lo que quiero, y si me pones mala cara ve pensando la manera en que quieres que te la deje..._

_Si escogiste b:_

_No lo dudaría, incluso yo me quedaría así si te viera a ti con mi hermana, aunque, espera, no me quedaría shockeado, te sacaría a patadas de ella y luego te arrojaría desnudo del departamento, casa o cabaña._

_Si escogiste c:_

_La más comprensible de las tres, lo único, escoge uno de estos, nunca sabes lo que podría pasar, ya sabes, se le llama destino (y si no lo sabías aquí conociste una palabra nueva)_

_-Que tu hijo salga homosexual_

_-Que tu hijo sea travestido_

_-Que tu hijo sea transexual_

_-Que tu hijo se enamore de su hermana_

**_5.- Pregunta personal, sin efectos secundarios_**

_¿Prefieres?_

_a) Comer en un restaurante romántico, agradable, con música y a solas._

_b) Ir al cine, ver una película de terror, o romance, o de que sea la película, la idea es ir con la persona que quieres, porque al fin y al cabo no van a terminar viendo la película._

_c) Quedarte en casa, cocinar algo tu mismo, arrendar una película, salir a dar una vuelta al parque._

_d) No me preguntes porque escribí esta; supongo que se me están pegando las manías del kitsune._

_Kitsune= pelirrojo que tienes al frente._

_Y si, es terriblemente romántico conmigo..._

**_6- ¿Lo que pensaste de este cuestionario fue?_**

_a) ¡Al fin!, se terminaron estas preguntas extrañas, y podré estar de nuevo con mi hermosa yukina, estas loco enano._

_b) ¿Estará mal haberlo dejado en blanco?, es que cualquiera de las opciones me hace algún daño._

_c)….escribe lo que gustes, no tengo habilidad mágica para saber que piensas en este momento, incluso yo me agoto._

_d) No volveré a ver a mi "futuro cuñado" (mira como me voy al baño a vomitar), con su novio, ni gritaré que como se atreven a hacer esas cosas con la puerta abierta o a interrumpirlos. Es su vida._

_Si escogiste A:_

_No preguntes que te clavaré por la noche._

_Si escogiste B:_

_-Eres un cobarde y no te mereces el quedarte con mi hermana_

_Si escogiste C:_

_-Sería lo más digno para escoger, claro, recuerda que soy yo, no eres tu quien escribe las alternativas, asi que idea alguna que sea digna de mi persona, o yo mismo rellenaré este cuestionario._

_Si escogiste D:_

_Te ganaste un pasaje directo a un psiquiatra._

Muy bien. Kazuma miró las páginas, y luego contemplando al pelinegro creyó que estaba muy mal, loco no, eso sería si es que además del cuestionario llegaba una video cinta diciéndole los posibles abusos a la autoridad que había cometido con Yukina; o algo por el estilo, cuando estaba por entregarle las hojas con las respuestas a Hiei, vio como Yukina le sugería algo al pelirrojo que estaba sentado cerca de ella, y que éste comenzaba a reírse. ¿Y de qué se reían ambos?, que él supiera aquello no tenía gracia o él no le hallaba alguna. Yukina terminó de retirar los platos., mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a ella con una revista, la otra comenzó a hojearla, y al acercar un poco la mirada se dio cuenta que era una copia de la revista que administraba la empresa de Yukina.

Pero esa portada...

Espera, en esa portada estaba Hiei sosteniendo su espalda tras un sillón y estirado estaba el pelirrojo.

-Kazuma-

-Dime- exclamó, y viendo como ella se sonrojaba pensó que no sería algo muy cómodo.

-¿Podríamos hacer una de nosotros?- muy bien, eso era algo maravilloso.

-Cuando gustes bonita- y luego, sintió, más bien, experimentó como una mirada le calcinaba, y levantando la suya se encontró con los ojos de Hiei.

-De ti y una escoba supongo- y su característico sarcasmo

-Muy bien- a continuación el pelinegro le retiró las hojas de golpe al deforme, y se dispuso a leerlas, y luego, mirando a los otros dos que faltaban se dispuso a sonreír con cinismo.

Cosa que no fue muy agradable para ellos.

-¿Hiei?-preguntó Kurama, quien dejando a Yukina con la revista deseo que lo que tuviese que decir el pelinegro no fuese ninguna locura.

-Preparen sus maletas, salimos en treinta minutos a Paris-

-¿Preparen?-exclamaron en coro, cuando el otro tomando una cámara de quien sabe donde le dio clic, y el flash les llegó directo, imprimiendo una fotografía, la cual mostraba a los tres sentados, Kuwabara con cara de susto, Yukina sonriendo y Kurama más sexy que nunca. Bueno, era Kurama, obviamente hasta la cámara estaría poseída por su encanto.

-Si quieres que me trague el cuento de que viniste a ver como estaba y no a tratar de inducirme a cambiar mi decisión sobre tu novio deberás hacer lo que yo te diga-

-¿Y eso quiere decir qué?-

-Que serás tú quien me ayude a presentar a Kurama- Yukina le miró, y luego cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que había hecho con sólo una llamada telefónica.

-Entiendo-

Por el contrario Kurama no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Y eso por qué Hiei?-

-Yukina fue quien llamó a mi madre, madre a la que no visito ni lisiado, ni llamo aunque tenga línea de teléfono gratis, ni saludo para el día de las madres, y esas cosas kitsune-

-¿Y eso es por?-

-Porque mi madre aborrece a los homosexuales- y en ese momento en que imaginó como sería el recibimiento de parte de la familia de Hiei quiso que lo tragara la tierra.

-Asi que ella me ayuda o yo me opongo al matrimonio- y si, Hiei podía ser una rata.

Especialmente si se trataba de obtener lo que quiere.

_**Continuará

* * *

**_

_**Próximamente:**_

Capítulo 14

Sin título por el momento

A quienes leen con todo mi amor

**Especialmente a:**

Nejito, en satso rengoku shou, Rescue coluptor, Roronoa minamino, kitty Wolf, Misao Dix, YASNyouko, niix erii, Rika De Hiwatari y Andrómeda no sainto.

* * *

.

…_**Hundido en la oscuridad de una locura de pasión…**_

…_**Me sentí llevado por una deidad extraña y lujuriosa….  
…Aquella chica era persuasiva…  
…En ella no podía confiar…  
…Aquella chica era mala…**_

…_**Aquella chica era peligrosa…**_

**_._**

-Dangerous-

Michael Jackson


	14. Puede llegar a gustarte

_**Treinta días**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo solo los uso como una manera de entretenerme y desestresarme de la universidad, y ahora que estoy con muchas pruebas, exámenes y trabajos me sirve de terapia, ajajja.

_**Notas 1: **_

Leí el fick de corrido y me di cuenta que he cometido un error en el desarrollo de la trama durante la escritura del capitulo 8, en la escena de la habitación donde hago mención de lo que oculta Hiei a Kurama y que sabe Karazu. Sé que no ha interferido en la lectura, puesto que sólo hago mención de ello en esa escena y en ese capitulo, (por lo que supongo no recordaran esa escena); pero influye desde este capitulo y en el transcurso de los que les siguen, pido disculpas, como hoy eh actualizado, he también editado el capitulo 8, para que puedan seguir bien la trama de la historia.

_**Notas 2**_

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, a todas las personas que leen el fick y me agregan a alertas, favoritos, o sólo leen, ustedes me dan muchos ánimos para continuar, en verdad, que no hay nada más gratificante que eso.

Y por votación, este es el fick a actualizar en julio, no sé cual seguirá, por que tengo empate en la votación.

Recuerden dejarme un comentario con lo que te pareció el capítulo y si hay dudas, cinco minutos de tu tiempo no te acortará la vida.

Gracias por su atención

* * *

.

**Capítulo XIV**

**_"Puede llegar a gustarte"_**

**_.  
_**

**-Habitación de Hiei jaganshi y Kurama Minamino-**

Sentir la suavidad de la cama de ellos fue relajante, el olor de la colonia impregnada en la almohada o en la cobertura le obligó a respirar hasta que sus pulmones no fuesen capaces de tragar más aquel aroma; jamás se esperó que llegaría a dormir en esa cama, ni mucho menos que el otro le pasaría la llaves del departamento.

_-Quédate, te vez fatal Yusuke_- no era la primera vez que le hablaba con ese tono, estaba preocupado, eso seguro, pero pocas eran las veces que lo había demostrado en publico.

_-Gracias Hiei_- y al recibir las llaves, al salir del auto de Kuwabara y entrar al departamento su cuerpo pareció reaccionar; estaba agotado, tenía más de dos días sin poder dormir, le pesaban las piernas y la cabeza sufría de una migraña constante.

_-No te preocupes por lo del juego, me llevo al deforme conmigo_- no había alcanzado a decirle que apenas llegase tenía que presentarse en el centro de la capital, en la oficina de diseño y fotografía de Vivienne Westwood, y que allí, lo estaría esperando Botan; para el desfile inaugural de moda de Karazu Mielle.

Y aunque el otro no estuviese presente para dicho evento él pelinegro debía de presentarse, por Kurama y él juntos. Amenos claro que pudiesen idear una manera para presentar la revista en conjunto del kitsune, o que se consiguiesen un reemplazo.

Quizás, Yukina pudiese hacerlo, y si ella era quien se lo pedía a Hiei, estaba seguro, que él no se negaría.

-Mejor duermo un poco- sintió como sus ojos ya no eran capaces de mantenerse abiertos, y que su cabeza ya no ideaba nada ingenioso u coherente, y por un instante deseó dejar de existir.

Y así, quizás su mente dejase de lado los problemas.

* * *

**-Aéreo puerto de Tokio, media hora después-**

El color destellante de las paredes del aeropuerto le cegaron unos minutos, estaban frente a los andenes para abordar, junto a ellos habían dos bancas horizontales más o menos de tres metros cada una como para que se sentasen unas quince personas. El edificio tenía ventanales cubiertos por algunas figuras artísticas, cerca, negocios de otros colores con adornos, imágenes, y recuerdos le estaban causando estrés.

Nunca se había caracterizado por tenerle afecto a ese tipo de lugares, es más, los centros comerciales le enfermaban, los lugares cerrados, en especial los cuartos que no tenían más que una ventana y una puerta para salir.

Sabía que el kitsune se había percatado de eso al ir a su departamento, que todas las habitaciones tenían dos vías de escape, dos ventanas o no eran de un tamaño reducido; y agradecía que hasta ahora no le hubiese hecho ninguna pregunta acerca de aquello.

Por que de todas formas no le respondería.

_-No se lo puedo contar-_

Se sentó en una de las bancas, y de inmediato se llevó las manos por sobre la cara, y luego volvió a mirar al resto de la gente y pensó que si no fuese por Yusuke o alguno de los inútiles amigos que tenía, no estaría tan relajado en ella, normalmente esperaría apareciera una cantidad de fanáticos implorando por un autógrafo o algo por el estilo, o hasta estaría tratado de evadir el fugaz destello de las cámaras del recinto; pero como su cerebro manipulaba todas las situaciones y su mente trabajaba maniáticamente a mil por hora, cosa, que no hacía el cerebro de maní de su futuro cuñado, había preparado todo con tal de no incomodarle la estancia al zorro; y de paso poder darse un respiro en lo común de una ciudad.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó el kitsune sentado en la silla de ruedas frente suyo; le miraba de los pies a la cabeza, de acuerdo, no es que pasasen tan desapercibidos, especialmente si tenías de futuro cuñado a Kazuma Kuwabara, quien no era precisamente alguien a quien le podrías pedir estar callado, o quieto.

-¿Alguien más?-escuchar la voz del otro le atormentaba, ¿Qué ya no había dado suficientes autógrafos aquella tarde?; ¿acaso necesitaba mil humanos idotas que le pidiesen uno para que pudiese respirar tranquilo el aire de "quiero pasar desapercibido" que deseaba?

-Suficiente-exclamó, se puso de pie, y quitándole el lápiz al otro, lo arrojó al suelo y lo aplastó con la suela de sus zapatillas blancas.

Y el lápiz se hizo irremediablemente pedazos.

-Enano, ¿Por qué?-

-Me tienes enfermo-fue todo, y luego, le fulminó con una mirada que decía claramente que le cortaría la lengua, o le sacaría las manos si pudiese, pero para eso debería de implementar un bate de baseball o una cierra, por que seguro sus huesos de la muñeca eran más duros que los huesos de su cráneo.

-Hermano, mira-Yukina al contemplar que no estaba bien, que quizás le sudaba un poco la frente de tensión, pensó que lo mejor era distraerlo un poco; y al ver una tienda de artículos de bebé y otras cosas no lo pensó dos veces y se la señaló.

Quizás así el sentimiento que ella bien conocía dejase de atacarle en forma de migrañas u horribles cefaleas.

-¿Y?-

O quizás no…

-Podrías ayudarme a escoger la ropa, o alguna otra cosa-

Muy bien, se imaginó con Yukina en esa tienda, rodeado de cosas rosadas, celestes, con música, peluches, frazadas y quien sabe que.

Él no era ni tan dulce como un peluche para hacer eso, ni tan decidido como ella a la hora de escocer regalos, normalmente terminaba mandando todo en cajas negras, en papeles negros, o cartas en sobre negros; además tenía que buscar otra cosa antes de partir.

Aquello sólo lo estresaría más.

-Paso, dile a Kurama que te acompañe-

-¿Y por qué yo?- el zorro al escuchar su nombre se le quedo mirando, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza éste?; mira que él no era tan "homosexualmente hablando" femenina para entrar en esa tienda.-

-Porque si-

-¿Qué te pasa?; no eres el de siempre Hiei-

-Luego te digo, les vengo a buscar en veinte minutos- y sin más, dejo al kitsune, Yukina y al otro solos en medio de la banca.

-¿Le sucede algo?-Kurama no tenía intenciones de quedarse marcando ocupado, ni mucho menos de parecer que no le preocupaba Hiei como para quedarse tan tranquilo ante esa reacción.

Una cosa era que le irritara su cuñado, o la noticia, o la visita a Yukina pero otra muy distinta era salir como si el diablo estuviese persiguiéndolo del aeropuerto.

-Le sucede siempre que vamos a casa-

-¿Qué cosa?- el otro se acercó con la silla de ruedas, la otra le miró, y se dispuso a tomar asiento cerca de él.

-Sufre de periodos claustrofóbicos; pero no le ocurre siempre; normalmente le pasa cuando vamos a casa, supongo que es una respuesta psicológica- ¿eso era un broma o le estaban diciendo aquello enserio?

Porque si fuera así le habría dado en el ascensor cuando lo hicieron por primera vez, y que el sepa Hiei jamás dio indicio de estrés o de sudor.

Y hasta le debió de dar en el baño; cosa que él jamás notó.

-Pero yo no noté eso cuando…-

-Le ataca cuando está en lugares con demasiada gente-

-¿Disculpa?-

-El jamás dirá lo que le pasa, normalmente sabe esconder sus malestares a la perfección, cuando tenía dieciocho engañaba al psicólogo, Hiei sabe lo que quiere oír la gente cuando le hacen preguntas; así que cuando iba a terapia le decía lo que quería escuchar el médico para que lo dejasen tranquilo.

-¿Pero, por qué le dio?-

-Por el encierro, entró al reformatorio a los trece, salió a los diecinueve; es normal, si has vivido gran parte de tu vida en una habitación de cuatro por tres, y no te dejan ver más que los periódicos; Hiei encontró algo único para desestresarse en ese lugar cuando le dejaban estar en el patio del reformatorio- muy bien, aquello era mucha información para ser asimilada, tenía muchas preguntas, y ninguna al parecer tenía respuesta.

-¿Y eso era?-

-El basquetball- a decir verdad jamás se preguntó como había llegado a ser tan bueno, él lo admiraba, desde mucho, desde antes de poder conocerle, pero jamás le había preguntado el porque jugar basquetball, cuando podría jugar algo más acorde a su apariencia física.

Yukina cayó en ese detalle ante la cara de duda que tenía

-¿No te lo ha contado verdad?-

Y sin saber como, aquello le llegó a doler en el fondo.

Muy al fondo.

-No, no lo ha hecho- exclamó, jugó con los dedos de sus manos, la niña le llevó la mirada sobre la suya, no supo descifrar el sentimiento que tenían impregnados.

-No soy yo quien te tendría que contar esto, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero siento que le quieres mucho, y que no importa lo que te cuente ahora, seguirás queriéndolo igual, ¿verdad?-

-Si, así es-

-Sólo prométeme una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Si no puede dormir hoy, quédate despierto hasta que lo consiga, podrás suponer ahora que le estresan los lugares pequeños y con poca luz.-

-Eso no tienes que pedírmelo lo habría hecho de todas formas- sonrió, y la niña pestañeó, mirándole se dio el lujar de tomarle de la mano al kitsune.

-Vas a gustarle a mi madre-

* * *

**-En algún lugar del aeropuerto-**

Llevaba caminando en círculos bastante tiempo, no sabía que buscaba, más bien, no sabía que hacer para quitarse ese extraño sentimiento de su pecho; sabía que el que no le hubiesen venido ataques desde que había conocido al kitsune era extraño, quizás debió de preocuparse en el acto, pero estando con el otro parecía que su cuerpo o su mente se acostumbraban a la idea de lo tranquilo que resultaba estar con él.

Y es que se había dado cuenta que la única cura que necesitaba era estar con el zorro…

El zorro le relajaba de tal manera que no debía de preocuparse de tomar ninguna medicación ni siquiera para dormir, porque su cuerpo no se lo exigía, y hasta había olvidado los problemas de los partidos, de Yusuke y lo mucho que le estresaban los fotógrafos o salir en público.

El zorro le había cambiado, había hecho una revista con el kitsune, cosa, que en su sano juicio jamás habría hecho, cosa que estando solo no habría dejado que nadie le tomase una sola fotografía ni le grabasen para un comercial.

Pero es que estar con el kitsune era tan adictivo y sensual que su mente parecía bloquear todos esos traumas de niñez, cosa, que en el fondo le gustaba.

Y quizás pudiese acostumbrase a ello.

Recordó, una escena de niño, mirando hacia el fondo del aeropuerto, y al darse la vuelta se topó con una cabellera rojiza, y una silla de ruedas metálica y gastada.

No supo descifrar la mirada que éste traía, ni por que parecía estar esperando que saliese algo de sus labios. Pero si pudo definir lo que su corazón sintió cuando palpitó con potencia al palpar uno de los cabellos que rebeldemente no querían estar peinados como las demás hebras rojizas del kitsune.

-Estabas demorándote mucho, asíque vine a ver si estabas bien- le gustaba la voz y el tono que usaba cuando hablaba, le gustaba saber que había tocado un punto en la vida del pelirrojo.

-¿Sucede algo Hiei?; ¿no me ocultas nada verdad?-

Pero no le gustaba cuando trataba de inmiscuirse en asuntos de su vida que ya no tenían solución.

-No, ¿Cómo crees baka kitsune rosado?- sabía que le estaba mintiendo, y que quizás debería de decirle que no le gustaban los lugares con muchas tiendas, ni que le obligasen a entablar amistad con muchas personas.

Sabía que la culpa era suya, por no poder salir de un trance que llevaba en su cuerpo desde hace seis años. Pero aunque quisiera no podía olvidarse del porque le ocurrían esos ataques de vez en cuando. No era algo que le pasase muy seguido, es más, eran tan pocas las veces que su cuerpo le exigía que debía de salir de un recinto que prácticamente olvidaba que padecía de ello.

¿Cómo decirle que cuando tuvo trece había herido de gravedad a alguien y que al fin y al cabo esa persona había muerto por su culpa?

¿Y que lo habían mandado a reformarse porque lo consideraron un peligro?

-Hiei, ¿en qué piensas?- se perdió en la escena de hace doce años, recordó el olor de la caldera de la cocina de la casa donde vivía en aquel entonces, el aroma del café expreso saliendo por la mañana, y las ventanas con las cortinas recién abiertas.

Recordó cuando cruzó la puerta para tomar desayuno, y como los gritos de alguien que no supo definir en aquel momento le habían alertado de que algo no estaba bien dentro de su casa.

-En nada importante- la imagen de su madre en ropa de franela y la mano del hombre que admiraba golpeándole la mejilla.

Y luego, la serie de bofeteadas que le siguieron en torno al cuerpo de ella.

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

No podía despegarse de la escena, sabía que el kitsune notaba que su mente estaba en parte en algún lugar, y que le hablaba por inercia a sus preguntas.

Y sabía que si no ocultaba a la perfección lo que pensaba, terminarían por delatarlo las facciones de su rostro.

-¿Ya partimos o deberemos de esperarte más?- de golpe la escena en su mente cambio, y recordó como había dado una patada a su padre para que dejase de golpear a Hina, como lloraba ella, como él le gritaba.

Y luego que sin buscarlo, al prever que él le golpearía como a ella había corrido hasta la mesa de la cocina y tomado uno de los servicios.

Y cuando él trato de golpearla de nuevo, interponiéndose, le había realizado un corte en medio del abdomen hasta más debajo de la ingle.

El hombre había caído al suelo, desangrándose durante el tiempo en que él y Hina estuvieron en shock.

Y luego se había hecho un incomodo silencio.

-Hn, para tu información estaba contemplando nuestro avión privado sabiondo-

Se obligó a volver a la realidad, no tenía caso recordar eso, no tenía caso que su mente le dijese que su madre jamás lo vería como antes de aquel incidente.

No era que su madre aborreciese a los homosexuales, en parte le disgustaban, pero lo que le ocurría en realidad era que luego de la muerte de su padre no había tenido cara para verla; y es que siempre tenía presente los ojos de ella al momento de que él murió.

Y las lágrimas que habían yacido en torno a sus mejillas no eran fáciles de olvidar al fin y al cabo.

Especialmente cuando sabía, que la culpa había sido suya; aunque no fuese esa su intención.

-¿Me hablas enserio?; ¿tenemos avión privado?- contempló al kitsune esta vez, mirándole a los ojos verdes no pudo dejar de sonreír con sorna; ¿Qué si tenían o no avión privado?

-Kitsune, ¿crees que me iría con cientos de humanos locos por mí en un avión que puede contener a más de veinte pasajeros?-

El otro cerró la boca de golpe, definitivamente eso jamás pasaría.

-Además podemos entretenernos en él-

Y al escuchar esa frase, se quedo en blanco.

* * *

**-Dentro del avión, dos horas más tarde-**

Experimentó lo suave del asiento, junto a él estaba la circular ventana que daba a la vista del paisaje, habían dos filas de puestos como en el que estaba sentado, todos de tela negra, Hiei yacía estirado en medio de dos, mientras que Kazuma y Yukina estaban en la otra sección del avión.

Le gustó contemplar a Hiei medio dormido junto de si, yacía con la cabellera negra apoyada en sus piernas, una de sus manos jugaba con las hebras del Jaganshi, mientras el otro tenía levemente abiertos los labios cuando respiraba. Al mirarle, no pudo evitar pensar lo que Yukina le había contado, y le dolía en parte que le estuviese mintiendo como a un crío, cuando aquello había ocurrido hace más de diez años.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi eh?- se preguntó al unísono, rozando con una de las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas tersas y redondeadas del jugador.

-Pensar que eso ocurrió cuando tenías trece, y me lo tuvo que contar tu hermana- exclamó, alejó el rostro, posándolo en el vidrio, mirando el paisaje por encima de la ciudad, las casas se veían tan pequeñas como una colonia de hormigas.

No supo cuando, pero experimentó como una mano le jalaba en contra de si, logrando que perdiese en parte el equilibrio y cayese del asiento, y al percatarse de lo que ocurría, tenía un Hiei sobre los muslos mirándole de pies a la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo?; exclamó, esperando que el otro no hubiese estado escuchándolo desde hace tanto, si tenía suerte, y si Dios le quería, quizás no tuviese que pasar por una pelea con Hiei, pero si no, ya se imaginaba las miles de formas que tendría el pelinegro para correrlo del avión.

Bien, podía aventarlo con la silla, de la silla, o por la puerta trasera.

O evitarse todo eso y decirle de inmediato lo que sabía.

-Nada, ¿debería pasar algo acaso?-

O tal vez no tuviese que pasar por ello.

-No, ¿por qué crees eso Hiei?- rió nerviosamente sin querer.

-Porque tú me preguntaste kitsune, y normalmente no me dirías nada si no ocurriese algo; ¿o si?- sabía que tenía que cuidarse de Hiei, que era muy bueno cuando se trataba de jugar con las palabras, y si no se fijaba en el tono, o en las sílabas, terminaría confundido y seguro de patitas en la escalera del avión.

-No, sólo pensé que quizás estabas estresado-

-Hn, conozco un método para desestresarme, ¿sabes?- y al ver como sonreía lascivamente, no pudo más que dejarse llevar por el tono de voz; y luego, mirándole, se percató de una mano que comenzaba a desabrochar en parte la blusa de su torso, dejándole uno de los pectorales al descubierto, con la manga más abajo de la curvatura del hombro.

-¿Aquí?-

-Siempre soñé con saber que se sentía hacerlo en un avión-

-Yo imaginaba el baño del avión-

-¿Y perder el tiempo?- exclamó el otro, y curvando la espalda, se dejó caer sobre el hombro desnudo, lamiendo, mordiendo levemente la curvatura de la piel provocó que al otro se le sonrojaran las mejillas.

-Es frustrante tenerte encima Hiei-

-Es frustrante saber que no podremos hacerlo en casa de mi madre-

-Auch-exclamó, y luego, el pelinegro comenzó a lamerle el hombro, despojándolo de la camiseta, y mordiendo con fuerza parte del brazo.

-Shhh- le hizo una señal con uno de sus dedos índices, entonces, estirándose ambos cuerpos, el pelinegro quedo por completo sobre el suyo, despojándolo de la camiseta, comenzó a roer desde el cuello al ombligo, y viceversa, mientras el pelirrojo llevaba con fuerza la cabeza hacia atrás.

Y luego, al sentir las manos frías inmiscuirse por dentro de su pantalón tuvo que morderse la boca, hasta que le desabrochó el cinturón, y le iba quitando los pantalones poco a poco.

-Odio cuando me haces esperar-

-A mi me encanta- llevando parte de su boca por dentro del bóxer, comenzó a lamerle el miembro, provocando que otra ola de descargas eléctricas se apoderasen del cuerpo del baka kitsune, y tuviese que cerrar los ojos.

Kurama tuvo que morderse la boca con fuerza, para evitar dejar salir un gemido. Y al sentir las manos, la lengua caliente y jugosa, y los colmillos experimentó como su corazón quería salírsele de su pecho, mientras Hiei le fulminaba con un brillo lujurioso desde lo más profundo de sus iris carmesíes.

-¿Yukina al final le dijo que iríamos a verla?-

-No; prefiero caer de sorpresa-

Y así, besándose y tocándose, transcurrieron en lo oscuro de la habitación; y en la mente del pelinegro la imagen del baka kitsune excitado y sonrojado quedó grabado en algún lugar de su mente, y pensó, que quizás podría llegar a gustarle la presencia del kitsune junto a él, al grado de convertirse en una droga tan adicta como la morfina.

Y que quizás, en el fondo se estaba enamorando.

* * *

-**Departamento de Hina Jaganshi-**

Miraba una fotografía como todos los días, no recordaba de hace cuanto que no les tenía junto a ella, no sabía que ponerse, no sabía que cocinar; ni mucho menos sabía como les miraría cuando les abriese la puerta.

Pensó, en aquello de hace años, pensó en el olor de la comida que hubo entonces, la carne que estaba preparando y luego la textura de la mano que le había abofeteado en sus mejillas. Sabía que aunque pasasen muchos años no podría olvidarse de la imagen de él; ni de lo mucho que aún le amaba.

Y es que era humano cometer errores, era humano perder los estribos de vez en cuando por pequeños detalles, pero había veces que uno no podía evitar herir aunque no lo planease.

Hiei sólo había reaccionado como cualquier otro hijo.

Y ella le extrañaba, soñaba cada noche con verle llegar, que vería a su hijo entrar por la puerta del comedor, quejándose de algún idiota fotógrafo, o de algún compañero de equipo que perdía un pase. Soñaba con ver esos ojos que le recordaban los de él, y la cabellera negra que se encrespaba y los labios pequeños y tímidos, que mudos, quedaron para ella desde hace seis años.

Y con poder decirle, que le amaba, y que no había sido su culpa, pero bien sabía aquello no pasaría, por que Hiei jamás iría a verla; ni siquiera ahora que Yukina la decía que era homosexual, y que al parecer tenía una pareja.

Había fallado como madre, lo sentía, había fallado como amiga; pero aún esperaba que Dios le mandase un momento para disculparse con él; y si pudiese le diría lo que sentía en su corazón, cada vez que veía una videocinta de cuando era niño, o transmitían uno de sus partidos de basketball.

_-Te quiero-_

¿Y si supiese que no se había perdido un partido en su vida iría a verla?

¿Y si le dijese que no importaba que fuera homosexual, tendría la oportunidad para decirle que le quería?

-Hiei-exclamó, dejó la fotografía que tenía en la mano por sobre el mueble que estaba cerca, se encontraba en el living, esperando que llegase el auto de Kuwabara con Yukina; pues sabía, por que su hija le había llamado por teléfono que irían a verla.

Seguro estaba hermosa, con unos kilos de más, portando un vestido de seda blanco diseño de Dior de Larousse, comprado por Kuwabara para la ocasión, y seguro le traería noticias de Hiei, como siempre que iba a visitarla.

Escuchó la puerta, y se giró, mirose en un espejo del comedor, tenía el cabello casi aguamarina, enrulado hasta la cintura, dos rubíes se alzaban como ojos, con unas largas y abundantes pestañas negras; junto a su mejilla izquierda, yacía un lunar, el cual, le daba un aire sensual a la curvatura y resto de su rostro.

Un vestido simple de color rosa pálido resaltaba su esbelta figura, y en su cuello, le adornaba una sencilla cinta.

Y al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar quedarse en blanco.

* * *

**-Del otro lado de la puerta-**

Seguro era un sueño, pensó en las miles de cosas que tendría que decirle, se dijo, aquello no podía ser real, seguro aún yacía en la cama esperando por que saliese el sol de la mañana siguiente.

Recordó la voz de su hija, recordó la llamada de teléfono que le habían dado desde el aeropuerto.

_-Mamá, vamos a visitarte te tenemos una sorpresa_- sabía que estaba embarazada, pues lamentablemente, su hija era muy torpe en ocultar sus cosas.

No como él.

Quería abrazarle, saber si era de verdad; quería sentir la textura de las mejillas al darle un beso, quería sentir el sonido de su risa sarcástica ante un comentario seguro estúpido de ella.

-Hola mamá- y al escuchar la voz se quedó muda; estaba igual, con el cabello en punta, y los ojos sumamente brillantes; y el tono era tan lascivo como esperó escuchar.

Miró a las personas junto a él, Yukina sonreía, Kuwabara le hacia señales con una mano, se percató de una silla de metal, y de una cabellera rojiza, de una cara que no conocía, y que supuso debía de ser el novio de su hijo.

Pero para ella aquello no era importante.

Estuvieron mirándose por mucho, teniendo los mismos recuerdos de hace años, de cuando él era niño, y ella se paseaba por la cocina regañándole por algo.

Y aunque trató, no pudo decir nada, y tampoco pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca, al momento cuando sintió como le caían unas lágrimas de las mejillas.

_-Ya sabía yo que no debía venir-_ pensó Hiei, y es que aún yacía en su mente el sonido de la música que hubo ese día.

Entonces, experimentó como Hina se lo llevó en contra de si, abrazándole con tal fuerza que Hiei quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ella sentía como le dolían las manos de lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando, pero también sentía que si le soltaba seguro la imagen desaparecería, sentía que si no hacia aquello no volvería a tener otra oportunidad.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que estaban así, sabía, al otro le daba cierta pena, pero es que ella no podía evitar querer saber si era de verdad.

-Mamá…yo…sólo- y al soltarle de su agarre, dándole un beso en la frente, Hina le selló los labios con uno de sus dedos índices, y no pudo más que decirle una cosa.

-Bienvenido a casa-

_**-Continuará-

* * *

**_

Espero se haya entendido este capítulo, no tenía pensado terminase de esta manera, tenía pensado terminase con el lemón de Hiei y Kurama en el avión, pero me puse a escuchar una canción de Michael Jackson en youtube y se me dio vuelta la escena, me gusto, es una de las más bonitas que ha imaginado mi cabeza, si no les pareció, pueden decírmelo. Estoy comenzado a hacer los capítulos cada vez más profundos y este fick tiene mucho antes de que llegue a su final.

_**Gracias especialmente a :**_

Niix erii, En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou, YASNyoko1, kitty_wolf, Roronoa Minamino, -ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, Andromeda no Sainto y Sakura-chan05.

Nos vemos.

* * *

.

…_**Sólo quería cantarle a la luna…**_

…_**Para que alguien sintiese su desesperación…**_

…_**Se sentía condenada, y sabía que iba a morir…**_

…_**Gritó con fuerza desde su pequeña garganta…**_

…_**Pero sabía que nadie vendría...**_

**_._**

-Little Sussy-

Michael Jackson


	15. A de acciones

_**Treinta días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Como se habrán dado cuenta los personajes no son míos, si no de un caballero que pensó en hacerlos para que yo me deleitara con ellos, para que yo escribiera de ellos y recibiera lindos comentarios; y pudiese hacer una linda pareja feliz con uno que otro problema por allí para idear tramas interesantes; -se vale soñar-

La primera frase de HP no me pertenece, si no al programa televisión nacional de chile, ya saben, siempre pongo un dato cultural antes o dentro de mis ficks-es en serio-

_**Notas:**_

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero no se me alargue más la trama, por que personalmente no me gustan las historias largas, lastima, esta fue producto de muchas ideas que fueron surgiendo una tras otra, y que al final terminaron en un sólo fick; por que a su autora le dio pereza escribir varios.

Cualquier cosa que no entiendan o que encuentren que le falta explotar me lo pueden decir, no estaría mal un comentario constructivo para saber que debo mejorar.

Otra cosa, no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, es más, me caen bien, si no, no escribiría historias con ese tipo de parejas, toda la descripción que hago es en base a mis relaciones amistosas, y mis vecinos.

Con este capítulo continúo ordenando las escenas y seguimos la trama.

* * *

.

**Capítulo XV**

**"_A de Acciones"_**

**_.  
_**

_._

**-Departamento de Hina Jaganshi, comedor-**

Una de las cosas que Hina Jaganshi no esperaba presenciar mientras estuviese con vida era la visita de Hiei, primero por que aquello sonaba a película de terror, la cual, seguramente habría recolectado la mayor cantidad de dinero durante el estreno de la cinta, como la taquillera Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo en un día; y segundo por que al ser Hiei homosexual, él no pisaría más allá de la escalera del departamento a menos que ella aceptara a su pareja, cosa que siempre le recalcó por teléfono-por que en persona hace más de seis años que no se hablaban- que aquello no pasaría, pues por principios, aborrecía las relaciones de ese tipo.

Por que para ella, siendo tan tradicional como era, las relaciones homosexuales generan amigos e hijos homosexuales.

Y gracias a la influencia televisiva la imagen que tenía de las parejas homosexuales era la que tenía una mujer de los años setenta, aquella presencia que grita como niña, que no puede hacer ninguna tarea casera o trabajo de hombres por que se preocupaban de romperse las uñas, de la piel de las manos, o por que simplemente no se podían mover como tales al realizar siquiera un quehacer doméstico.

-¿Dejo la lámpara en esta mesa o en esta otra señora Jaganshi?- pero resultaba que la imagen que tenía grabada en su cabeza como cual cerámica en frío no concordaba con la que veía en su comedor.

-No te molestes luego la veo yo-

-No es molestia, me encanta ayudar- estaba segura de haber leído en alguna parte algo sobre como debían de ser los homosexuales, que debían de ser celosos, posesivos, aduladores, un poco preocupados del aspecto físico; que si tenían pelea no les importaba hacer medio alboroto en público para resolverlo; así como ser buenos para asistir a fiestas, bailes, entre otras cosas. Lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que había comprobado que los homosexuales tendían a gustar de muchas parejas; y que si portaban esas facetas, eran aceptados como homosexuales divertidos y con las cosas bien claras; pero resultaba que la pareja de su hijo no pegaba ni con el mejor pegamento con ellas.

-¿Necesita otra cosa?-

-No te preocupes amor, vamos al comedor, me gustaría conocerte más-

-Será un placer señora-

-Amor, dime Hina, me haces sentir vieja-

-Y es que lo eres mamá- fulminó a Hiei que le miraba desde el marco de la puerta del comedor, vaya con este kitsune, ni llevaban dos horas en la casa y ya se había ganado a su madre; seguro había leído algo que decía "pasos para ganarte a tu futura suegra" o quien sabe, quizás ya había caído rendida ante su sonrisa pepsodent.

-Hiei-

-¿Hn?-

-Cállate- enseguida, Hina vislumbró los ojos del kitsune, eran verdes; sonriendo, pensó que quizás no era tan mala la idea de tener un yerno gay; moduló algo con la punta de los labios hacia Kurama; quien por esas casualidades de la vida curiosamente le miraba, sonreía, hablaba o preguntaba algo acerca de Hiei; quien curiosamente resultó ser agradable, listo, amable, dulce y para más remate atractivo.

Claro, si le quitamos el hecho de que resultaba ser un hombre todo era color de rosa, o de margaritas o el color que quieran ponerle.

-¿Y qué te gusta además de la moda?- nunca se había sentido tan fascinada con alguien, bueno, poniéndonos en el caso de que Hiei nunca había llevado a alguien a la casa, era obvio que se fascinase con la primera pareja que le presentaba con tanta confianza; y si lo pensaba detenidamente, poniéndose en el caso de que Hiei hubiese resultado ser homosexual desde hace muchos años entendía el por que no venía a la casa, o el por que cuando le preguntaba acerca de una novia él parecía correr como si el diablo estuviese tras de él.

-La fotografía-

Esto si que era divertido, y es que ella jamás esperó que la pareja en cuestión de su hijo fuese todo lo contrario a él.

-Hiei odia las fotografías-

-Descubrí que hay muchas maneras de extorsionarlo para tomarle una-

-¿Me las enseñarás luego verdad?-

-Cuando guste-

Muy bien, esto era un complot, pensó un pelinegro que miraba la escena tranquilamente desde el marco de la puerta; llevaba quien no sabe cuanto tiempo en la misma posición, y ya empezaba a dolerle los brazos.

-Baka kitsune miserable-exclamó, a lo que Kurama estornudó luego de ello, vislumbró el resto del comedor, estaba tal como lo recordaba, con las ventanas adornadas por cortinas azul cobalto; paredes tono madera; en el medio lucía una mesa de vidrio con sillas de franela negra; y donde yacía el kitsune con su madre sentados en un juego de comedor azul oscuro.

Todavía estaba el equipo de música, así como los retratos de ellos de cuando eran niños.

_-Que recuerdos_-pensó, se dirigió hasta la puerta, abriéndola, percibió el aire frío de la tarde que estaba cayendo en sus mejillas.

Necesitaba hacer algo antes de mostrarle al kitsune los rincones de París que a él le gustaban, y que estaba seguro a Kurama le gustarían también.

Y si eso conllevaba soportar su infernal cámara de fotos entonces tendría que hacerse la idea de ello, o inventar algún plan malévolo para que la perdiese por accidente o se le quedase en la casa.

-Me debes mil yenes mamá- un codazo dado por Yukina a su madre le hizo olvidarse del kitsune, ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, Yukina podía parecerse a él cuando quería.

O era que resultaba ser más lista en algunos casos y sólo se hacia la tonta cuando le convenía.

-Si, amor, compra lo que quieras mientras sea esa cantidad, recuerdo haber apostado a que Hiei tenía pareja-

-Pero no especificaste el sexo de la pareja, yo gané- una de las cosas que Hiei jamás sabría, por que ninguna de ellas lo comentaría, era que se llevaban apostando acerca de su vida amorosa.

Y que Yukina se comunicaba regularmente con ella para contarle como llevaba su vida.

-Siempre pensé que estabas saliendo con esa chica pelirroja bonita de los partidos-

-¿La que narra los partidos?- preguntó Hiei, moviendo una de sus cejas en señal de sarcasmo, una sonrisa divertida se adueñó de su boca, y Hina terminó por sonrojarse.

-Si, esa misma-

-Mukuro no es alguien con quien yo saldría, a menos claro que te guste que te mantengan amarrado a ella como a un perrito faldero-

Hina bajó la vista hasta el piso del comedor, y cuando estuvo por decirle otra cosa al pelinegro vislumbró como éste salía por la puerta que daba a la calle.

-Ya regreso, necesito estar un tiempo solo-

-Como gustes amor- ella sabía, no necesitaba decirle que lo hiciera, por que de todas formas Hiei iría a visitarle aunque no se lo hubiesen pedido.

-¿Blancas verdad?-

-Venden en la entrada, compra rosas-

-Como quieras-

Y sin más, el otro desapareció de su visual y ella dejo salir un suspiró entre alegría y preocupación. Estaba en la encrucijada si acompañarlo o no, si hablarle, o quedarse muda; si dejarlo a solas o seguirlo; Hiei era algo que ella no entendía, y habían pasado tantos años separados el uno del otro como para poder saber exactamente que era lo que debía hacer; se mordió los labios autómata, mas cuando el kitsune puso una mano en la suya supo que lo mejor era acompañarlo.

-¡Hiei, espera!-

El otro detuvo su camino apenas escuchó su voz, y es que eran tantas las cosas que querían decirse pero que simplemente no salían. Se miraron y el otro dejo salir una clara sonrisa sarcástica a lo que ella terminó por reírse.

-¿Esperas una invitación?-

Fue todo, y no hubo necesidad de pedir permiso para acompañarlo.

-Hace frío, ponte una bufanda-

-Ma, ya estoy bastante grande para saber que debo o no usar-

-Si como no, quédate acá, no muevas un sólo músculo- Hina se devolvió, y luego saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola, se dispuso a anudar una especie de bufanda blanca en su cuello, a lo que él no dijo nada.

-Listo, vámonos- se dio el lujo de tomarle de la mano, caminando por las calles de París en dirección al cementerio que no visitaban desde hace tiempo.

Si bien Hiei había cambiado, aún conservaba rasgos de cuando tenía trece; aún las manos se sentían como cuando era pequeño, frías y algo ásperas, así como el rostro inexpresivo que se quedaba mirando algún punto inexacto del cielo.

Y es que como madre, siempre seguiría siendo un niño para ella.

* * *

**-Vuelo número 606, diez de la mañana-**

-¿Necesita algo más señorita?- escuchó la voz de alguien distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, venía leyendo una especie de revista de moda, la misma que promocionaba su empresa, la misma que mostraría al joven Koedma Jr, de las pasarelas de París apenas llegase al edificio en cuestión.

-Una almohada- sentía el cuello adolorido, quizás por que se había pasado la noche haciendo bocetos de trajes, y cambiando el color de algunas cosas del lugar del estreno.

Quería una pasarela con luces platinadas, una luz por cada esquina del recinto, y miles de fotógrafos, quería trajes con brillo, zapatos de tacón y sombreros con plumas en el caso de las modelos. Y para los hombres quería el toque vampírico de Karazu, un fondo de cadenas, rosas con espinas blancas en sangre, y una alfombra color púrpura para la pasarela.

Además de dejar el espacio de prensa, y reservar asientos para amigos, familia y Kurama. Kurama no podría desfilar, a menos que lo corriesen hasta el final del año, pero eso dependía de él. Tenía una idea, pero tenía primero que dar con la casa donde se estarían alojando esos dos para poder realizarla, y esperaba que ellos estuviesen de acuerdo con ella, porque no había organizado de tal manera el desfile como para tirar por la borda un trabajo que tenía ya un año, y los esfuerzos de Keiko.

Keiko estaba en rehabilitación, le habían dado de alta hace unos días, cosa que Yusuke no sabía.

Yusuke era otro de los que estaban desaparecidos, si supiese que Karazu no había muerto si no que estaba en coma en el hospital de san Mungo, por que le habían derivado a causa de las heridas seguro le volaba el avión.

Suspiró, releyó la hoja en que iba, y rayó otro de los bocetos.

-Estamos por aterrizar, señorita sería un placer acompañarla hasta la estación- había oído la fama que tenían los franceses, pero nunca esperó poder comprobarlo.

-Muchas gracias, pero me esperan en el aeropuerto-

-Entonces fue un placer que volara con nosotros-

Vislumbró como las puertas del avión se abrieron apenas aterrizaron, Paris era un lugar bonito, o al menos lo era el lugar en el que ella había aterrizado. La estación tenía las características banderas del país, y al vislumbrar la escala, bajó cuidadosamente por ella sin tropezar con sus zapatos de tacón.

Vestía un conjunto color vino, falda, traje y zapatos de suela aguja, con el cabello suelto y una flor en el para decorar. Ojos maquillados con gris perla y labios pintados de miel.

-¿Me deja llevar su equipaje señorita?- al levantar la mirada se topó con unos ojos azules profundos y una cabellera castaña.

-¿Tengo el placer de hablar con?-preguntó, el chico en si portaba un chalequito verde oscuro, pantalones de corte color negro; al lado suyo yacía una especie de maleta metálica.

Cubría sus ojos con lentes de sol platinadas, las cuales se sujetaban en su cabellera, tirándola hacia atrás.

-Koedma jr, es un placer- a la otra casi le dio un infarto, imposible, el presidente del congreso de moda yéndola a buscar.

-Botan…me llamo…-

-Si, ya sé su nombre, ¿nos vamos?- tomándole de un brazo la otra pareció experimentar un escalofrío.

-Será mi huésped mientas esté en Paris, así que dígame-

-¿Hn?-

-¿Le gustan las copas de chocolate?; conozco un buen café donde hacen un helado delicioso-

-Si, me gustan mucho- se quedó callada un rato, mirando las pequeñas oficinas del aeropuerto y los puestos de regalo, tenían muchas luces de colores, y en la salida, la figura de una rosa en cristal le provocó que le palpitase el corazón.

-Señorita Botan-

-¿Hn?-

-Bienvenida a Francia-

* * *

**-Departamento de Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama Minamino-**

Despertó luego de una siesta bastante larga, no recordaba de hace cuanto que llevaba durmiendo, ni que fuese tan importante. Se dispuso a ir al baño, y al entrar, mirándose en un espejo se encontró con un rostro demacrada y cansado, al cual, le habían caído los años de encima sin buscarlo. El cabello negro estaba sin brillo y sudado, así como una barba sin afeitar le estaba molestando. Al ingresar a bañarse, el agua de la tina le pareció caliente, sin embargo tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse de poner el agua tibia como para no quemarse.

Escuchó como sonaba su celular, pero no le dio importancia, luego de un rato, arreglándose, y poniéndose algo de ropa limpia se dispuso a salir del baño, y prepararse algo para desayunar.

-Será mejor que mire el teléfono- entró a la cocina, sacando un poco de café y unas tostadas se sentó en la mesa blanca que había en el centro y comenzó a leer un periódico de hace unos días.

-No puedo creer que dormí tanto tiempo- dos días, había estado durmiendo durante dos días sin saberlo, y él que esperaba sólo dormir unas cuatro o seis horas. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo cansado que estaba como para no haber sentido ni el timbre, si es que había ido alguien a verlo; suponiendo que fuese Hiei quien estaba en casa.

"_Accidente sin información conclusa provoca la hospitalización del diseñador Karazu Mie Llene, los transeúntes afirman haber visto a alguien en la noche portando un arma de doble calibre siguiendo al diseñador, y luego haber escuchado el sonido del arma dispararse en uno de los callejones del sector, a tres cuadras de la empresa a eso de las doce de la noche"._

-Tenían que reportarlo, estúpidos de las noticias-

_El diseñador esta internado en el hospital de San Mungo, con las visitas restringidas a sólo las personas que trabajan en dicha empresa de moda, conectado a un respirador artificial, sin embargo la muestra grafica de moda se llevará a cabo el siete de noviembre, a manos de su mano derecha Botan Shinime, quien acaba de volar a Francia en el vuelo 606 de la empresa Miyage._

-No puedo creer que no se haya muerto el desgraciado-

_La muestra gráfica se presentará en el centro de modelaje de la mismísima Vivienne W o teatro de flores marchitas; en las calles parisinas de Francia a eso de las seis de la tarde hasta las dos de la mañana, y a sólo dos meses de la presentación la señorita Botan afirma tener todo listo antes de dicha fecha para no correr con riesgo de aplazarla; además de permitir la recuperación del diseñador para poder presentarse en ella; ahora especifica también de que en el caso de que el diseñador no se recupere para dicho evento, sería la propia Botan o Keiko Yukimura, -diseñadora de marketing- en compañía de Yukina Jaganshi,-presidenta y dueña de la empresa- quienes recibirían el premio de Karazu Mie Llene a mejor artista inverno._

-¿Keiko?-

_Existían rumores de que Keiko Yukimura no se presentaría por un accidente automovilístico-explicado por Botan a la prensa- pero se ha confirmado que acaban de darle el alta hospitalario el cuatro de septiembre y que continúa trabajando en la empresa desde su casa, debido a un tratamiento de rehabilitación en base de drogas y psicólogos –explicado por la misma Keiko-_

-Me voy a verla-

_Lo que tiene en la mira ahora a los reporteros de Paris es la presencia del jugador de Basquetball Hiei Jaganshi, quien, según se rumorea, estará presente en dicha muestra como uno de los modelos; y más es el desconcierto que produce la reciente presentación de la revista y el comercial de Fragancia nocturna, el cual acaba de ser estrenado a las pantallas parisinas a eso de las diez de la noche, y que recién el ocho de septiembre será emitido al resto del mundo, como una de las muestras graficas y televisivas mejor desarrolladas por la empresa en años_.

-Rayos, te tendrán la cabeza con una migraña constante Hiei-

_Como se apreció por la revista, el compañero en cuestión del jugador será Shuishi Minamino, modelo representativo de la empresa de hace tres años, ganador de la muestra primavera-invierno, y de diversos premios obtenidos en países como Rusia, Alemania y Estados Unidos; además de haber sido elegido galardón de oro coronado como mejor modelo del siglo XXI; quien, como se sabe públicamente sufrió un accidente automovilístico al dirigirse a una de las reuniones del congreso el 5 de noviembre de ese año, obligándolo a permanecer en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida. _

_No se sabe el papel que desempeñaran, pero según las fotografías, la muestra ah sido restringida a mayores de dieciocho años por sus aires homosexuales y de sexo implícito._

_Si Shuishi Minamino estará presente, esta de más decir que se presentarán miles de reporteros y parisinos tratando de obtener un autógrafo de su parte, además de las preguntas sobre la reciente relación-no confirmada-de este y el jugador de basquetbol._

-Mierda, lo que faltaba-

_Sin más les dejamos para la siguiente nota, la cual será publicada en la sección crónicas el día nueve de septiembre, donde haremos una breve biografía del jugador y el modelo, ante la insistencia de los lectores y televidentes._

-La voy a comprar, haber como me dejan puesto-exclamó, dirigiéndose al comedor, se encontró con la contestadota brillando a causa de tener más de un mensaje recibido; le dio click al botón para reproducir los mensajes, y se quedo allí escuchándoles.

_-Usted tiene seis mensajes-_

_-Hiei, recuerda que la muestra de invierno se ensayará en la propia empresa y que Botan llegará a eso de las diez de la mañana a Francia, debes de presentarte con Kurama- _la voz de Keiko.

_-Si ves a Yusuke dile que me venga a ver por favor, no le he visto, ¿me harías ese favor verdad?-_

-_Enano, Yukina dice que te irá a ver, pasaremos por ustedes en mi auto-_

_-Hiei, olvidaste los boletos del cine, te voy a amarrar a la cama hoy, besos, Kurama-_

_-Hola, oye, no olvides que me debes dejar a mi narrar el partido de este jueves en contra de Corea, ¿es un trato he?, déjame a mi narrarlo y yo te ahorro los reporteros, Mukuro.-_

_-No quisiera molestarte, pero me gustaría recordarte que este jueves debes de ir al médico con Shuishi, tiene control general a las cuatro, si no están en el país puedes ir con el médico de la clínica, se llama Shigure o algo así, nos vemos, cuídamelo pequeñazo, Yomi. _

Apagó la contestadota, y se dispuso a marcar el número de Kurama, pues el del pelinegro era seguro que estuviese apagado por que jamás manejaba el celular prendido, simplemente, para recordarle los mensajes que habían recibido mientras no se encontraban. Al momento de escuchar el conocido sonido de conexión se dio el lujo de estirarse en el sofá del recibidor, con la cabeza apoyada en la baranda del asiento y las piernas estiradas una sobre la otra.

_-¿Alo?-_

-Kurama, soy yo- se sintió extraño al tutear al otro, pero siendo novio del jugador, esperaba no le importase; que va, si le molestaba no se disculparía.

-_Yusuke, que gusto, ¿cómo has estado?-_

-Bien, amigo, acá no ha dejado de sonar el teléfono-

_-¿Es en serio?-_

-Si, pensé que sería bueno recordarte que deben de ir a la empresa de moda de Francia, ¿tienes un lápiz?-

_-Si, si tengo-_

-Anota, debes de comunicarte con Koedma Jr, en la empresa de Belleza Americana, a eso de las seis de la tarde, estará esperándolos con Botan en la oficina 509 de la empresa, tercer piso; él te explicará los detalles que debes de saber para el desfile.-

_-Entiendo, ¿algo más Yusuke?; pregunto por que Yukina me esta apurando, vamos a ir al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas-_

-Si, recuérdale a ese miserable que debe de ir entrenar y que me debe de esperar el jueves en el aeropuerto a eso de las once de la mañana, hoy es martes, para que no se les olvide, jugamos contra corea-

_-¿Es en serio?; bien, le diré, una pregunta, ¿Jugaran acá en Francia verdad?-_

-Si, decisiones de fuerza mayor por el desfile, es increíble la influencia que puede tener Botan-

_-Nos vemos entonces Yusuke-_

-Nos vemos-

_-Yusuke-_

-¿Qué?-

_-Cuídate-_

_

* * *

_

**-Cementerio, un poco pasada las doce-**

-Hola- exclamó, experimentó el roce del pasto en la piel de sus dedos, estaba largo, cosa que quería decir que ni siquiera Yukina había venido desde el último aniversario. Ese siete de septiembre había sido muy helado, como ahora; pero a pesar del frío se podía percibir cierto calor en el aire.; quizás más tarde como en una hora calculando saliese el sol.

Pudo ver a través del agua acumulada cerca de la lapida los ojos de Hina mirándole, al sentir el roce de su mano levantó el rostro de la tumba hacia ella, quien sabía que no diría nada serio estando ella en ese lugar.

-¿Las dejo acá verdad?- preguntó por una especie de florero pequeño enterrado en la tierra cerca de la tumba, tenía unas rosas marchitas por el frío; las que según vislumbró, en su momento fueron azules.

-Si gustas-

-Bueno- no era que no pudiesen hablar, era que no sabían de que hablar; puesto que simplemente estaban simulando que despertaron un día siendo madre e hijo, olvidando las cosas que habían pasado en aquel entonces; que simplemente un día Hiei se fue a los trece para convertirse en jugador de basquetball y que ella le escribía o llamaba para saber que estaba bien. Estaba tenso el ambiente, era obvio, pero es que había cosas que quería decirle que simplemente no salían, disculparse era una de ellas pero sabía, por que muchas veces lo imaginó estando solo, que aunque se disculpase no podría reponer el daño hecho, asi que simplemente hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Quedarse callado.

-No es necesario que te aflijas-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Lo puedo ver Hiei, no hay palabras, no las busques-

-Pero yo-

-No tienen importancia- Hina le miraba cada gesto del rostro, la mujer en si era igual que él; simplemente vigilaba con sus pupilas carmines hasta el movimiento de las cejas o de los labios de Hiei, y es que no había nada que decir por lo menos para ella, porque en ese momento recordar aquello era como regresar la página unos años atrás. Para ella el sólo hecho de que él estuviese acompañándola era todo lo que deseaba, siempre quiso estar asi, simplemente sentados junto a la hierba, o quizás comiendo un helado.

Ver a Hiei nervioso era de las cosas que más le gustaban por que dejaba a relucir que en el fondo era humano como todos, y que las cosas le afectaban de una u otra forma quizás más que a otras personas, puesto que el sólo saber que sus manos temblaban al dejar la flor le indicaba a ella que estaba avergonzado de estar en ese lugar.

-Oye…ma-

Sintió el peso de las manos de ella colarse por su chaqueta, y luego que su cuerpo le jalaba en contra del suyo otra vez, al girar un poco su visual, sus ojos dieron con la cabellera verde mar de ella, y el aroma de las rosas blancas del cuello que había olvidado.

-Yo, bueno…- y perdiéndose en otra imagen recordó cuando una vez él se había colado hasta la habitación de ella por la tarde, una vez a los trece años y le había visto llorar en el marco de su ventana. Y se sintió mal, pensando que quizás las cosas pudieron ser de otra manera.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?- pero la voz de ella le hizo despegarse del recuerdo, y autómata, sonrojado, escondió su rostro entremedio de los brazos de ella, para que no lo notase.

-Hn-

-No importa lo que pasó y tampoco me importa que hayas escogido a un chico como tu pareja, es lindo, me agradó bastante hijo- eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sólo te pediré una cosa Hiei, y espero que en su momento se lo digas a tu novio-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nunca le guardes secretos, si él pregunta por esta salida dile la verdad, te apoyara estoy segura de ello-

Quedó pensando un minuto, se imaginó contándole al kitsune aquello, y que luego vendrían preguntas, y las preguntas generan discusiones.

-No estoy tan seguro, pero…prometo que lo haré en su momento-

-Gracias- luego de ello, zafándose de su agarre, Hiei le tomó de la mano y ella sólo le miró.

-Recordé algo de niño que me gustaría hacer ahora ma-

Sin saberlo ambos tuvieron el mismo recuerdo, uno simple en donde paseaban por las calles de París y compraban conos de helado, donde él sólo la escuchaba cuando ella le relataba como fue su día y luego ella le dejaba arrendar una película.

-¿Era de vainilla el tuyo verdad?-

-Si Hiei, siempre fue de vainilla-

* * *

**-Departamento de Hina Jaganshi-**

Seis horas, el reloj marcaba las siete, Yukina y él miraban fotografías de Hiei de niño, ambos, riéndose de las caras fulminantes que hacia el pequeño ante la cámara.

-Fue reacio a ellas desde el comienzo- exclamó el pelirrojo, guardándose las que Yukina le permitía, y dejando otras en un pequeño álbum.

-Si, así es, pero bueno, ahora que vaya a modelar es un enorme, por no decir gigantesco cambio-

-Si, es verdad, Yukina yo…bueno, quería saber a donde fueron-

La niña se levantó del sillón, trayendo un poco de té de menta, le sirvió en dos tazas con adornos de rosas, Kurama notó que no estaba segura de decirle, pero era la pareja de su hermano, por ende, si ella sabía no le costaba nada el hacerlo, y si no lo hacía terminaría averiguándolo de todas maneras por otro medio.

-Al cementerio- dijo, y luego contempló como la niña prendía una vela tono roja. –Es 7 de septiembre, murió en el hospital luego de lo que te dije-

-Ya veo-

Se imaginó a un Hiei de niño con traje negro, seguro, bajo el resguardo de un paraguas de igual tono ante la lápida de esa persona, persona que resultó ser su padre y que él había herido, imaginó la impotencia, o la culpa, y que el niño no sabría que vendría después, Yukina pareció leerle la mente, cerrando los ojos la niña le besó la comisura de sus mejillas, y luego simplemente dejó de sonreír.

-Hiei no asistió al funeral-

-¿No lo dejaron?-

-Desapareció por tres días, mamá estuvo con la cabeza hecha un nudo de nervios, no quería volver, tú tampoco lo harías-

-Entiendo-

-Ya hemos hablado de muchas cosas tristes, quiero cambiar el tema-

-Como quieras- la niña sonrió, y tomando una de las bolsas que habían traído del centro comercial le pidió al kitsune que le ayudase a envolver algunas cosas en papel de regalo.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, luego, vieron un Hiei comiendo un helado de chocolate y una Hina con un cono de vainilla.

-¿No creen que es muy tarde para comer helado?- preguntó el kitsune, a lo que Hiei sólo se sonrió con cinismo.

-Para mí, cualquier hora es buena para comer helado baka-

-Para mí también, aunque luego estaré con un dolor de cabeza horrible por la noche-

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía de donde Hiei había sacado su amor por los helados.

Sentándose ambos en los sillones contemplaron la ropa y las fotos, el pelinegro se sonrojó.

-¿No te quedaste con ninguna verdad?-

-¿Cómo crees?, claro que no haría eso- muy bien, algo en su rostro de "soy un novio perfecto y sincero" le decía que no era verdad, que le estaba mintiendo y en su propia cara.

Riéndose de cosas sin sentido escucharon el timbre de la casa, Yukina abrió y se topó con una cabellera celeste acompañada de una castaña. Vestía un traje color vino, zapatos de charol negro y traía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Señorita Botán, pase por favor- la mujer miró al resto de los presentes, fulminando de paso a los ojos del Jaganshi.

Kurama sintió que se le estaba olvidando algo, algo importante, algo que requiriera la presencia de Botan; se mordió los labios con el filo de sus dientes por que la sensación de dejavu no le dejaba de molestar; entonces la voz de Yusuke regresó para arruinarle la tarde.

¡Había olvidado ir a la agencia!, por ende habían dejado pagando no sólo a Botan si no también al consejo de moda, los jóvenes del vestuario y a su médico.

Oh, mierda de tarde la que les tocaría en unos minutos.

-¿La están pasando bien en París me parece?-

Voz viperina, tono tosco, mejillas rojas apunto de estallar; ojos púrpura y azules miraban con un clarísimo fastidio a ambos.

-¿Alguna razón por la que deba soportarte en mi casa?- exclamó Hiei terminando de comer el cono de chocolate que le quedaba en sus manos.

-Recuerdo haberles dejado c-l-a-r-i-s-i-m-o que lo primero que debían de hacer era ir a la agencia de Belleza Americana, pero claro, ustedes no hacen nada de lo que se les pide; hasta olvidaron ir al estadio por las fechas de entrenamiento, niños estas "no" son vacaciones; ¡es mi trabajo y de un año completo!-

Muy bien, Botan enojada era como soportar al fastidioso de Yusuke, o como a su madre resfriada o con dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que quizás no recibimos el mensaje?- muy bien, ahora Kurama tenía una salida, hacerse el que no sabía. Sonaba muy cobarde pero era mejor que lanzarse al fuego de la ira de la joven.

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-¡¿Tengo cara de estar jugando bruja!-

Meditémoslo un minuto…

Si, mejor hacerse pasar por una rata olvidadiza y cobarde.

-Kurama; ¿es verdad lo que Hiei dice?- lo que le hartaba a Kurama era tener la dichosa mala suerte de ser al parecer la persona perfecta, y que todo lo que él decía tenía que ser necesariamente verdad.

-Pues….si- la otra dejó salir un suspiro, ahora tendría que disculparse con mucha gente y ella no era precisamente de las que se disculpan bien que digamos.

-Bueno, olvidemos este tema- una voz masculina y suave interrumpió los gritos de Botan, el chico tomó asiento cerca de Hina, y de paso le sonrió.

-Un placer verte de nuevo joven Minamino, cuanto ha pasado ya, ¿tres años?- Kurama le quedó mirando atónito, no era posible, pero no parecía ser una broma, es más, si la era aquella broma era demasiado real.

-¡Koedma!… ¿tú eres el presidente de la moda?- había algo notorio en ese lugar, que al parecer los presentes con excepción de ellos dos ya se conocían.

-¿Me perdí de algo Kurama?-

-Pues, hace tres años Koedma y yo éramos modelos de la agencia de American Idol, no esperaba que fuera ahora el presidente, ni siquiera lo relacioné por el nombre-

-Eso fue hace casi cuatro años, luego, debido a unos tratos externos compré la mitad de la agencia y la convertí en lo que es Belleza Americana, puesto que me vine a estudiar economía acá en Paris, pero no quería perder el contacto con mi otra vida-

-¡De modelaje a economía!-

-No es para sorprenderte tanto Kurama, siempre fui bueno en los negocios, es más recuerdo haberte comentado que me graduaría algún día de ello-

-Si tienes razón-

-Bueno si ya terminaron de hablar eso, tenemos otro tema a tratar-

-Si, pero señorita Botan tome asiento, no tienes por que molestarte, se te ve fea esa carita bonita-

-No estoy para bromas joven Koedma-

-Yo sólo decía- la niña tomó asiento cerca de él y luego sacando unos papeles de su cartera y un bolígrafo azul le pasó los papeles al kitsune, éste quedó mirando la firma de ellos, reconociendo el nombre de su médico de cabecera.

-Estos papeles los envían de Tokio, mientras estés aquí necesitarás a otro médico titular, y este es el mejor del País, necesitamos que firmes para hacer el cambio por interno-

-Entiendo- luego de explicarle aquello Botan pareció morderse los labios, Hiei lo notó, ellos no estaban en su departamento para hablar del modelaje, estaban allí por Kurama.

Para hablar del kitsune o algo que tuviese que ver con la dichosa firma.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una buena vez- una de las cosas que le hartaban era tener que sacarle las palabras a alguien, y a ella no era de sus favoritas para hacerlo.

-Kitsune-

-¿?-

-No firmes nada sin antes haber leído todo, y con "todo" me refiero hasta las letras pequeñas-

-Gracias por recordármelo Hiei-

-¿Y?; espero tu respuesta niña- la otra se volvió a morder el labio inferior, no contaba con que Hiei evitaría que firmase tan rápido, tendría que contarle detalle por detalle, cosa que quería evitarse.

-Bueno, resulta que el consejo de moda quiere que modelen en las pasarelas de Vivienne W-

-Eso ya lo sabemos, lo llevas repitiendo toda la maldita semana-

-No quieren a Kurama-

Silencio…

-¿Disculpa?; si mal no recuerdo me obligaron a estar con él por que iba a modelar; ¡a hora me dicen que no quieren al kitsune!-

-No Hiei, ellos querían el rostro de Kurama para la propaganda, que las cosas se hayan mal entendido fue distinto, por eso estamos acá-

-Hiei debe de modelar por que así lo establece el contrato de indemnización que firmó Yusuke para evitar que salga la noticia del reportero a la prensa, ósea, tú estas obligado, Kurama no es necesario, se estableció esta mañana en la reunión a la que no asistieron- Koedma fue directo.

-¿Entonces para que me hicieron venir a Francia?, si no me necesitan- nadie más que Hiei lo notó, pero la voz le salió algo dolida, no era para menos, si lo ilusionaron durante más de una semana con ello, las fotos y los trajes, él se sentirá igual, aunque no sabía exactamente como se sentía el kitsune. Pero imaginándose que el caso fuese un partido primero mandaría a todos a la mierda y luego se encerraría en su cuarto por toda la semana hasta que pasase el campeonato, sin que nadie lo notara, disimuladamente para su gusto, apretó una de las manos del kitsune con las suyas; el otro le sintió y se giró, a su parecer el pelinegro le miraba como diciéndole que no importaba, que él estaría para apoyarle, aunque a su manera.

Y aquello al pelirrojo le gustó.

-Con Koedma, queremos retrasar la muestra por lo menos unos meses, si ustedes están de acuerdo-

-¿Y para qué?, no creo que logren que el consejo cambie de opinión-

-No podemos hacer que el consejo cambie de opinión, pero si podemos preparar a un modelo más para la muestra- Koedma y ella se miraron cómplices, estos se estaban guardando algo.

-Habla en español niña-

-Kurama, si me haces el favor de leer la hoja que te entregué te quedará claro-

El otro hizo exactamente aquello, y sin quererlo sus manos temblaron y se quedo sin aire en los pulmones.

-Hiei, esto-

-¿Qué dice?-

-Es una petición del mejor médico de París, Shigure Miyage para ser tu tutor-

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?-

-Que si aceptas ser su paciente, te aseguro que en menos de tres meses volverás a caminar- guardaron silencio, Kurama se llevó las manos hasta la boca, imposible, ¡era imposible eso!, no había método tan efectivo para lograr aquello y él estaba ya familiarizado con la silla como para querer intentarlo, pero imaginarse al lado de Hiei por la pasarela le hizo palpitar con fuerza el corazón.

Imaginarse caminando de la mano con él por las calles, o en un partido o lo que fuese por poco le hace desarmarse en llanto.

-Sólo hay un problema-

-¿Y cuál es Koedma?-

-Que si no firmas no podemos retrasar la muestra, y según lo establecido, Hiei debería de trabajar cuatro meses más de modelo si aceptan esto; lo que reduciría terriblemente los partidos en que estaría, empezando por el de corea de pasado mañana-

Quería intentarlo, pero no si Hiei debía de sacrificar lo que le gustaba, no si tenía que condenarlo a estar en un mundo que bien sabía al otro no le gustaba, y presentía que luego de cumplir el mes el otro se iría, y no podría culparle.

Estuvo apunto de dejar el lápiz en la hoja, cuando la mano de Hiei terminó por rellenarla en su lugar.

-¡Que haces!-

-Lo que debe de hacerse-

-Pero, ¿y el partido?; ¿y tus entrenamientos Hiei?-

-Kurama-

Y cuando sintió como el otro le fulminaba con su mirada supo que no podría oponerse a ella, que si no le hacia caso Hiei no le volvería a hablar.

-Yo quiero que modeles a mi lado en la pasarela-

-Pero…-

-Si tanto te molesta que deba de alejarme del básquet por cuatro meses entonces podemos empezar después del partido-

-Hiei-

-¿Qué?- sin quererlo le susurró en su oído para que nadie más lo escuchase, pero logró que las mejillas del jugador se sonrojasen de todas maneras. _–Te quiero-_

-Si ya se pusieron de acuerdo, entonces necesito que los dos firmen aquí- luego de ello Hina les ofreció un pedazo de pastel, y Kurama se dio el lujo de estirarse en las piernas del pelinegro.

Y es que simplemente con aquel pequeño gesto, Kurama supo que Hiei en verdad se quedaría con él para toda la vida.

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

Si les pareció muy relleno no los culparé, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado este intento de capítulo, honestamente me costó mucho terminarlo, pero con esto puedo seguir la trama, tenía una laguna entre el anterior y el que le sigue asi que no encontré mejor manera para unirlos. Ijijij.

_**Con amor especialmente a:**_

kitty_wolf, -ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou, Sakura-chan05, Hino-Hitomi, Roronoa Minamino.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, nos veremos en otra entrega n.n

* * *

.

…_**Pienso retenerte cuando te vayas, soy así de egoísta…**_

…_**No te dejaré marchar, no cederé…**_

…_**Quiero saber que es el amor y la amistad…**_

…_**No entiendo por que tienen que ser las cosas tan vagas…**_

…_**¿Algún día conseguiré romper el cerrojo de mi corazón?...**_

_**.  
**_

-Scandal-

Shoujo S


	16. 8 horas, 10 minutos y 27 segundos

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los he usado porque me gustan mucho, y espero terminar pronto este fick, porque estoy presintiendo que si no me lo propongo ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre no ocurrirá, y quedará abandonado como mis otras historias.

_**Notas: **_

Sólo quiero agradecer a aquellos que aún siguen leyéndome, lo sé, soy terriblemente lenta y escribo a pasos de tortuga, pero bueno, a los que siguen conmigo, a quienes estuvieron desde que comencé y a quienes están recién leyéndome espero les guste éste capítulo, y desde ya les agradezco el que sigan apoyándome, de paso este capítulo se lo dedico a **Sakura-Chan 05** quien tuvo la dulzura de preguntar por mi luego del terremoto ocurrido en mi país, a ella un beso, linda. ¡Este capi es tuyo!.

Poco a poco iré subiendo los ficks que prometí, debido a que las líneas de inter acá en chile no están nada bien, espero entiendan que las habilitan un rato y luego las cortan otra vez. Saludos.

* * *

.

**Capítulo XVI**

"_**Ocho horas, tres minutos y veintisiete segundos"**_

_**.  
**_

**-Empresa de moda Belleza Americana, 8 de septiembre-**

Cumplían once días de noviazgo, en una libreta llevaba anotada la fecha desde que se conocieron hasta ahora, sonrió, el Kitsune se había quedado en casa con Kuwabara y Yukina; sabía que Koedma estaba junto a ellos comentándoles sobre los futuros cambios que se harían con su nuevo médico tratante, así que no le vio oportuno interrumpir dicha información con esta nueva entrega de fotografías pedida por la jefa de redacción de la empresa de Koedma.

Él por el contrario, arrastrado por Botan y su madre estaba frente a una cámara de fotografías ensayando muecas junto a un conjunto de mezclilla color negro, chaqueta de conjunto, camisa rasgada azul marino y para finalizar el look que le habían impuesto, en sus piernas yacían pantalones negros con zapatillas oscuras marca O-nite; la nueva línea masculina lanzada por la empresa de deportes para los seguidores de su equipo de basketball.

-Tratemos con tu derecha, se ve más sensual y vulnerable- movió la cabeza hacía la dirección indicada cuando la voz del fotógrafo se lo pidió. Estaba más tranquilo, y si lo pensaba ese día no tenía ganas de pelearse con nadie, tenía mejores cosas en que gastar su tiempo que en ponerse a discutir sin sentido con ese chico. Además, si terminaba rápido, rápido estaría entrenando para el partido del jueves.

Era miércoles, Yukina cumplía un mes y dos días de embarazo.

Once días, debería de comprarle algo hecho a base de papel al zorro, once días saliendo con Hiei Jaganshi era bueno, simplemente porque admitía que a él le gustaba tener diversas parejas casi todos los días y no esperaba estar ya más de una semana con ese zorrito acaramelado y romántico.

-Quiero que me mires con esas miradas que matan a tus admiradoras, mueve el rostro ha la izquierda, eso, quédate allí; esa postura me encanta-

Se movió hacia la izquierda ahora, traía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón; el sólo recuerdo de las palabras dichas por Botan estaban torturándole.

_-Te aseguro que en menos de tres meses volverás a caminar-_ ¿Y si no cumplían?; ¿y si al zorro sólo le hicieron firmar para obtener que él trabajase durante cuatro meses más con ellos porque les daba buena publicidad?

_-Más vale que no lo ilusionen en vano_- pensó, no lo permitiría, Kurama era de las personas que no le gustaba ver deprimidas, porque a diferencia suya el zorro no sabía aparentar ese sentimiento, el cual se dejaba relucir en sus ojos verdes si les miraba detenidamente y en silencio.

-Espera aquí, te traen otro cambio de ropa, tengo entendido que quedan dos solamente, ¿te gustaría ver tus fotografías?-

-Mándalas por correo, quizás tenga suerte y se pierdan: ¿qué ropa queda?-preguntó con desgana, sobándose un ojo mientras el chico cambiaba el rollo de la cámara de fotos, no entendía para que usar esa cámara cuando existían mejores.

-Queda un conjunto de deportes extremos, tu traje es negro con rayas rojas por petición de la redacción, la tabla que usarás trae impreso tú nombre y una flama en amarillo-

-Bien- decir que estaba emocionado sería mentir, aún no le gustaba esto del modelaje.

-¿Sabes algo de deportes de nieve?-

-Soy basquetbolista no esquiador- dijo sarcástico, levantó los hombros en señal de que no le interesaba. El otro se mordió un labio, juntó las cejas esperando seguro un insulto por parte del jugador pero éste no le dijo absolutamente nada.

-No te preocupes, no te arrojaré la tabla si eso esperas-

-Ah…gracias-

-Por ahora- jugó con las palabras, sólo lo estaba escarmentando un poco, la verdad es que éste le caía bien; había algo en este chico que no podía insultarle, quizás la determinación con que hacía su trabajo o porque se notaba que tenía mejores ideas para mantener su esencia de ser Hiei Jaganshi.

-¿Y?; ¿qué sigue ahora?- sonrió, sabía que el otro estaba con el alma en un hilo, a su lado, Botan apretaba una carpeta con el itinerario de las sesiones.

-Sólo haz que estás apoyado en la tabla, la idea que tengo es la siguiente y es bastante simple, apóyate en ella como cuando te apoyas de una pared, coloca una mano dentro del pantalón; eso muy bien, baja el rostro, haz como que miras el suelo pero en verdad mantén tus ojos en mi cámara; con la otra mano sostendrás un cigarrillo que te entregará la señorita Shinime simulando que lo aspiras, alrededor tuyo ambientaremos con nieve artificial y vía computadora simularemos el viento-

-Hn- apenas llegó la nueva vestimenta comenzó a sacarse la otra, el fotógrafo sintió como las mejillas le ardían y le sudaban las manos en la cámara, la cual, por puro milagro o quien sabe que, no se le había resbalado, Botan se cubrió con la carpeta y su madre, bueno, simplemente se quedó mirando, ya conocía sus mañas.

-¿No te cambiarás en el vestidor?-

-Está muy lejos, y quiero terminar rápido, si miras abstente a las consecuencias-

-Bueno-se dio la vuelta, mejor no mirar.

-"Le amaré, como la vez que le pude amar la vez primera_"…-_canturreaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa una canción de Laura Paussini para mejorar el ambiente, tan…desafinadamente que sabía, Botan estaría tentada de arrojarle la carpeta en la cara.

-¡Te puedes dar prisa!- gritó, era…un idiota y con palabras grandes. Diez minutos después estaba con el otro traje, y la tabla yacía junto a la pared simulando la foto que quería lograr el otro.

-Bien, me acaban de informar que tú compañero de revista acaba de llegar-

-¿Kurama?-

-No, Kuroune Shoyi- no le gustó la idea.

-Olvidado- dijo, comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta, ¿reemplazar a Kurama?, ni pensarlo, que se busquen a otro.

-Hiei sólo serán dos fotos- la voz de Botan, la carpeta yacía ahora en el suelo, el eco de los zapatos de tacón de ella le indicó que estaba cansada y fastidiada.

-No-

-Vamos, es bueno variar-

-Olvídalo, sólo con Kurama, búscate a otro idiota que quiera posar con ese cuervo-

-Te pagarán el doble si haces está fotografía, el chico es bueno, es la nueva promesa del equipo de Corea-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Ya sabes, podrías entablar amistad con él, podrías obtener datos de su entrenamiento-

-No hago trampas, además todos son unos presumidos-

-¿Te parezco un presumido amigo?- guardó silencio, se sonrojó, esa voz no le era conocida para nada. Mirándole de los pies a la cabeza se encontró con una cabellera color negra, ojos casi azules mezclados con púrpuras, labios pequeños. Vestía un traje similar al de él en blanco, y la tabla traía impresa dos ojos verdes.

-Bastante, y con ese corte de cabello podría decir que eres un hijito de papá-

-Eres mi rival de mañana-

-No he escuchado las noticias, ¿de qué iluso equipo me hablas?-

-Hiei, mañana, Corea contra Tokio, ¿te suena?; quizás te sonaría si no estuvieses tan enamorado, porque te contaré ¿sabes como te dice la prensa ahora?, no, no debes saberlo porque no has oído las noticias- se rió, Hiei guardó silencio- ahora, hablando en serio, Kuroune, seré tu compañero en esta sesión-exclamó mientras extendía una mano esperando que el otro se la recibiese. Pero no logró nada.

-Perdona, ¿me estabas saludando?- si, definitivamente era sarcástico como le habían dicho, era…según su punto de vista muy atractivo, notó que sólo trataba de escarmentarlo.

-¿Te gusta modelar?- probó con otra cosa, sabía que sería difícil lograr hablar tres frases con él.

-No, es una manera que tengo para conocer chicos tan galantes como tú-

-Bien, ¡los dos!, o me cooperan o se largan del estudio-la chica de cabello azul recogió la carpeta mientras ambos seguían fulminándose, se acercó a Kuroune porque éste se lo pidió, guiñándole un ojo la otra sintió como se le subía la sangre hasta las mejillas.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Siempre es así de dulce?-

-Si, siempre-

-Me encanta, ponme en la otra sesión con él y te consigo una cita con la jefa de redacción-

-Hecho, pero sólo una sesión más-

* * *

**-Departamento de Keiko Yukimura-**

Le miraba de lado, Keiko dormía aún a pesar de que hace rato había salido el sol. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿sabría algo de Karazu?, esperaba que no. Le contempló moverse de un lado para el otro en la cama, seguro soñaba que ella era reina de belleza o mejor promesa de su carrera, rió. Media dormida Keiko creyó ver a Yusuke riéndose de ella.

-Estúpido- dijo, Yusuke se irguió. ¿Estúpido?, ¿por haber tomado el primer taxi que cruzó por el departamento de Hiei hasta la casa de ella?

-Bruja- exclamó, Keiko le lanzó una almohada como respuesta.-¡Sabes que era broma!-exclamó el otro, si, si sabía, se dio la vuelta en la cama, mordió un dedo. Estaba feliz, Yusuke había llegado la noche anterior a su apartamento luego de leer en el periódico que le habían dado el alta, recordó la cabellera caída producto de la lluvia de esa noche, la camiseta color amarilla que mojada, yacía ahora en la secadora de su cuarto de lavado.

-¿En qué piensas?-Keiko sintió una suave brisa desde la ventana del balcón, quedó mirando los ojos chocolates de Yusuke, experimentado en su espalda los roses de los dedos del moreno que delineaban la piel de uno de sus hombros.

-Vamos Yusuke sabes que puedes decirme, no voy a reírme- ¿Y si le dijera?, ¿y si le contaba ahora que tenía la oportunidad?

No, no lo haría, los hombres nunca admiten que tienen un problema, y Yusuke Urameshi jamás tiene problemas.

-En que tú habitación sigue siendo tan linda como cuando te conocí- ella sonrió, le revolvió con una mano la cabellera ya desordenada, el otro bufó en respuesta, arqueó las cejas; sonrió sarcástico-Lástima que la persona siga siendo fea- Keiko mordió la sábana de la cama, le miró con odio; a continuación lo botó de ella.

-¡Keiko!-

-No, no me convencerás-

-Oh vamos, ¡sabes que es cierto!-

-¡Me estás diciendo fea!- siguió lanzándole almohadas. Yusuke le sujetó las manos para impedirle que siguiese haciendo eso, le miró, ojos avellana contra los suyos chocolate, en silencio se acercó a ella.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo primero qué pensé de ti Keiko?-

-Si, me lo dijiste, que era un remilgosa mojigata traga libros-

-No, pensé "La quiero para mí, y me la voy a quedar"- se sonrojó, enseguida experimentó la textura de los labios de Yusuke sobre los suyos, el sabor del caramelo que traía en la lengua le hizo dar un salto. Yusuke le recorrió con un dedo la piel del rostro desde la cuenca de las mejillas hasta llegar al mentón. Al mismo tiempo jugó con mechones rebeldes de su cabellera, y se deleitaba con lo fino de las facciones de la cara.

Terminado ello, resolvió otra vez apoderarse de la boca de Keiko.

Esperaba pudiese quedarse así para siempre, quedarse experimentando los labios de ella sobre los suyos. ¿Y si se lo pedía?; ¿Y si le decía que quería quedarse así el resto de la vida por más cursi que sonase esas palabras desde la boca de él?

-Keiko…yo…quería- exclamó jalándole de la cama en contra suyo provocando que la morena cayese sobre su torso, espalda contra pecho se rozaron sobre la alfombra del cuarto, la cabellera de Keiko le rozaba la piel del cuello.

-¿Tú querías?- dijo la otra, sabiendo que las mejillas se le estaban enrojeciendo, el brillo de los ojos de Yusuke reflejaban la expresión atontada de los suyos.

-Sé que no es la manera más romántica de decirlo, además no traigo un anillo ahora-

Tres de la tarde, la televisión se prendió por la alarma diaria cuando estaban en silencio, cuando colaba una mano por el sujetador de ella; cuando la otra se quedó embelezada escuchándolo.

_-"Sólo se ha encontrado una cadena en la escena del crimen, y después de mucho hemos identificado las iniciales en ella"-_

Mudo, contempló la pantalla de la tv, Keiko por el contrario determinó mantener la mano de Yusuke en el sujetador, encima, el moreno sentía la piel de los pechos de ella rozándole los pectorales.

Oh mierda, ¿cómo podían trasmitir precisamente esa noticia cuando tenía sobre si a Keiko?

-Anda, sé que quieres sacarlo, no te lo impediré hoy-

Se perdió entre la voz de ella, la voz del locutor y la mano que traía sobre ese ropaje interior.

_-"¿Cree qué con ellas podrán capturar al agresor del diseñador?"-_

_-"No, es muy poco probable, necesitamos más pistas, sólo tenemos dos letras una K y una Y, si lo sumas, es imposible encontrar la identidad del agresor, millones de nombres comienzan con esas letras"-_

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?, ¿o te encontraste una nueva excusa?- sonrió picara, Yusuke le miró, siguió el recorrido de la mano de Keiko hasta sacar el seguro de la prenda.

-Keiko-

-Dímelo-sintió los labios de ella atraparle el cuello, mordiéndole desde ese punto hasta los hombros, gimió. Los labios de ella estaban fríos. Arqueando la espalda, provocó que ella tomase asiento sobre sus muslos.

_-"¿Y cómo piensan conectarlo?, la empresa teme por los modelos, en especial ahora que un jugador de basket tiene contrato con ella"-_

_-"No podemos dar muchos datos, pero podemos decirles que el arma homicida a sido hallada hace una hora, sólo es cuestión de"_- apagó la tv, la morena se rió.

Esa noticia era terrible como ambientación al fin y al cabo, y si luego de ella perdía todo esperaba al menos poder proponérselo ahora, ahora, que sabía nadie sospechaba de él.

Llevó su rostro al oído de ella, Keiko se tapó los ojos para fingir sorpresa, no le importaba la falta de anillo.

-Keiko, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

* * *

**-Oficina de leyes federales, departamento de homicidios-**

Sakyou- jefe de brigada de homicidios- miraba cansado una carpeta llena de papeleo por firmar, con un demonio, la próxima vez que dejase papeles para última hora lo pensaría dos veces, pero bueno, no podía negar que la razón de tal descuido había sido deliciosa, sonrió con sorna, haber estado todo un fin de semana con Shizuru Seiryu-abogada de homicidios- era mucho mejor que firmar papeles de muertos.

El lápiz color azul que estaba usando yacía ahora estático sobre una hoja, a su lado, reposaba un estante con archivadores color negro con etiquetas en orden alfabético; quedó con la vista en los papeles, junto a ellos en su escritorio un cenicero yacía repleto junto a la colilla de cigarrillos que fumaba desde hace dos horas.

-Sakyou, ¿cómo vas?- le miró entre todos los papeles, el cabello castaño le caía por los hombros, en su mano traía una cerveza, camisa color verde escotada dejaba a relucir el contorno de sus hombros y lo tostado de la piel.

-Casi termino, sólo me falta corroborar que el arma sea la usada-

-¿Ya lo terminaste?, como siempre jamás esperas que te ayude, desgraciado- rió ante esa frase, la otra tomó asiento junto a él.

-Seiryu, puedes leerlo si gustas-

-No era necesario, lo iba a hacer aunque tú no me lo dijeras-

.

_Caso número 12089-T_

_Nivel del crimen: faltan datos _

_Motivo: falta información_

_Vícitma: Karazu Mie Llené (Diseñador de modas, American Idol)_

_Clasificación del arma: Revólver calibre 27_

_Lugar del cuerpo hallado: av. Kyobama, #10156, centro de Tokyo_.

.

_Clasificación y zona del disparo: a corta distancia, realizado aproximadamente a un metro, la víctima presentaba una herida de bala por rebote, al ocurrir el disparo el proyectil yacía alojado en el centro del pulmón izquierdo; actualmente, la víctima está internada en estado de inconciencia en el hospital general de San Mungo._

-¿Un revolver?-

-El arma encontrada estaba a unos metros de la escena del crimen, tenía rastros de sangre y dos huellas digitales que he mandado a revisar, fue fácil clasificarla porque era de fuego corta, además el ánima de la bala estaba rayada y el cargador cilíndrico tenía tres cartuchos sin usar, sólo disparó una vez con ella, así que podríamos asumir que el culpable atacó con intención de matar.-

-Entiendo, bastaba con que dijeras que tenía seis compartimentos, idiota presumido-

Se miraron, la otra dejó el papel en la carpeta, el olor de la cerveza le desconcertó, Sakyou rió ante la impaciencia de ella, sacando otro cigarrillo dejó que el humo contaminara lo que quedaba de limpio en dicha habitación.

-Vas a morirte de cáncer-

-De algo hay que morirse, mejor que sea por un vicio- la otra rió.

-¿Tienes una teoría?- Seiryu dejó la cerveza sobre el escritorio, esperaba la respuesta de aquel hombre, sabía, por experiencia, que raras veces cometía un error.

-Simple, ¿sabes de alguien que tuviese algo en contra del hombre?- exclamó él mientras sacaba el cigarrillo de su boca y degustaba del humo.

-Es de conocimiento global que era un maniaco, pero no, sólo sé que trabajaba con Keiko en la empresa de moda más revolucionaria de Tokio-

-Escucha, tenemos un herido sumido en la inconciencia, que alivio, si no, tendríamos que dejarle este caso a la poli, pero somos federales, según veo, y escúchame antes de que me saltes encima como una fiera, que éste hombre esta implicado en el accidente de la señorita Yukimura-

Se quedó pálida, imaginaba adonde iría a acabar esta conversación, le dio otro sorbo a su lata de cerveza.

Estaba por contradecir ese punto con la información obtenida del periódico- donde yacía una entrevista de Keiko sobre ese accidente- cuando la puerta de la pequeña oficina se abrió, ante ella, Toguro- jefe del departamento de balística forense reconstructiva- ingresó con una carpeta color azul.

-Sakyou, aquí traigo las pruebas que solicitaste-

-¿Y bien?-

-Coinciden con las huellas de la pulsera en un 98%, si necesitas algo más dime ahora, que quiero salir-

-Haz una prueba de tiro, quiero que confirmes el arma y el cartucho-

-Bien- de inmediato el otro se retiró, Seiryu quedó con los ojos en la carpeta que yacía ahora en la mano de su compañero.

-Como decía, investigue la pulsera encontrada, fue comprada en una tienda de joyas llamadas "Zafiros rosas"; según la fecha fue obtenida por Keiko Yukimura como regalo de aniversario hace dos años, un seis de octubre- otro sorbo, esta conversación le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Cuando se dijo por los medios que las letras grabadas en dicha alhaja eran una Y y K se me ocurrió pensar que quizás no era un nombre-

-Son dos- dijo ella, mientras tiraba la lata de cerveza a uno de los basureros del cuarto, Sakyou sonrió, una de las cosas que le gustaban de aquella mujer era la velocidad con que le seguía el hilo.

-Exacto, no es un nombre, si no que podríamos deducir que la Y significa Yusuke, y la K significa Keiko-

-Sugieres que Yusuke Urameshi le disparó a Karazu-

-Exacto, tenemos el arma, tenemos la pulsera y el lugar del crimen, pero nos falta un motivo, aunque tengamos las pruebas sin eso es como estar en cero-

-Además déjame recordarte que como abogada federal sin uno, no puedes clasificar el caso, me di cuenta de que estabas débil en ese punto porque estaba ese recuadro en blanco- dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, llevándose un dedo a la cien frotó con fuerza en medio de las delineadas cejas antes de bajar la vista al archivo.-Necesito probar que fue un intento de homicidio, necesito una confesión-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, no me quedaré sentada toda la maldita tarde-

-Eres la más cercana en este momento a Urameshi, eres hermana de su mejor amigo, estoy seguro que él lo sabe; aprovéchate de ello y consígueme esa confesión; yo conseguiré una prueba de sangre y de huellas dactilares, si coinciden con las de Yusuke será suficiente para arrestarle y llevarle a juicio-

-Eso, si no tiene una coartada-

-No, encaja, necesitamos la bomba que accionó este crimen, y tú eres la clave del siguiente acto-

La otra tomó un cigarrillo de la caja que yacía sobre el escritorio, si jugaba a esto…no, este era su trabajo, no importaba el caso, no importaba quien era el culpable, ni siquiera importaba su simpatía por el idiota de Yusuke. Era un caso de asesinato con intención de matar, era abogada; debía resolverlo.

-Kazuma no me hablará el resto de su vida-

-Eres oficial federal y abogada, sabes como funciona el sistema penal, si obtenemos la confesión no será necesario llegar a juicio; puedes obtener un arreglo con el abogado defensor-

-Pediré cinco años-

-¿Disculpa?- Sakyou se estiró en la silla, Seiryu traía la mirada pérdida, el cigarrillo yacía en su boca, su otra mano yacía bajo el respaldo de la carpeta.

-Si consigues un motivo, lo arrestaré por Homicidio cualificado en grado 1, aunque el motivo haya sido suponiendo la agresión a Keiko tuvo el tiempo suficiente para planearlo, seguir a la víctima, conseguir un arma e iniciar una conversación; no pueden probar que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo; si sólo hubiese disparado por accidente o le hubiese amenazado de muerte pediría 3 por homicidio doloso, pero no; lo mínimo que le darán son 7, pero apelando al hecho de que la víctima milagrosamente sigue viva, conectada pero viva, pediré cinco-

Sakyou sonrió, ella era simplemente maravillosa cuando se trataba de trabajar, otra colilla de cigarrillos vacía se encontraba ahora en el cenicero del escritorio.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos en dos días-

* * *

**-Estadio María de París, tres horas después-**

Estaba harto, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la expresión de ese nuevo compañero de modas, ¿acaso creían que soportaría una sesión más con ese cuervo?, la respuesta era predecible: No trabajaría con él, y si lo obligaban lo haría mal, adrede, porque la muestra en si no le interesaba en nada si su compañero no era el kitsune.

-Enano, estás lanzando a lo imbécil- la voz de Kazuma lo desconcentró, según su conteo mental habían transcurrido tres horas desde que había terminado la primera ronda de fotos en compañía de ese cuervo rastrero. Sabía, debía de concentrarse pero no podía.

Así de simple, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Estúpido Kuroune Shojy.

-Me di cuenta…-dijo, otro tiro, la pelota de basket entró directo, se sonrió, entre más rabia tuviese más puntos anotaría mañana en el partido, pero era más que seguro que le darían más errores que puntos. –Tratemos defensa- dijo, Kuwabara se colocó frente suyo, era la idea, debía de hacer una cortina lo suficientemente fuerte e imposible de esquivar para mañana.

-Hiei, ¿recuérdame por qué estamos entrenando juntos?- el capitán bufó, vaya pregunta.

-Es la mejor manera para ver tus errores, no los míos-

-Bueno- Kazuma se resignó, no era el de siempre, empezando porque había sido Hiei quien había llamado a su teléfono celular para pedirle que entrenasen para mañana, suponía, la sesión de fotos de esa tarde sin Kurama debió de ser mala, por no decir desastroza.

El pelinegro boteó el balón tres veces, brazo extendido frente a su torso para bloquear la pared de Kazuma; por su parte, Kazuma le impedía moverse del mismo punto, Hiei sintió el roce de la camiseta del pelirrojo en sus manos cada vez que trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero por más que trataba de liberarse del otro no podía. Sonrió con sorna, Kuwabara estaba mejorando.

Kazuma lo marcaba por todos los ángulos, diez segundos, el tiempo limite de un bloqueó sin lanzar el balón había transcurrido, Hiei sonrió, si el otro lograba mantener esa pared mañana había probabilidades de ganar el partido.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Hiei al notar la cara del otro.

-¿No me dirás nada de nada?-

-Estuvo…mediocre- tic en el ojo, ceja que se arqueó en señal de fastidio.

-¿Mediocre?, ¡te bloqueé Hiei!, no pudiste moverte dos pasos-

-Exacto, fue mediocre porque deberías de haberme quitado el balón si sabías que no podría moverme, no quedarte esperando por un milagro-

-Iré por una botella de agua, necesito alejarme de tu genio unos segundos-

-Como quieras, no me moveré de acá- le vio irse por el centro de la cancha, Kazuma desapareció por la puerta principal. El balón yacía bajo sus pies. Le tomó, necesitaba hacer encestadas, le urgía, por lo menos diez o quince para quitarse ese estrés.

¿Por qué debía de estar pensando en ese jugador?

-Kuroune- dijo, ¿qué clase de nombre era ese?, ¿qué gracia tenía?

Caminó al centro de la cancha, a unos diez pasos de la zona de tiro, manos soltaron el balón en el momento en que su cuerpo se elevaba en un gran salto.

_-¿No sabes como te dicen ahora la prensa?, no, no debes saberlo-_ estúpida vocecita, y estúpido Kuroune que debía de entrometerse en su entrenamiento.

Al oír el sonido del balón chocando con el aro se mordió un labio, en verdad estaba tirando desastroso, corrió a recogerlo, en seguida, lanzándolo con un brazo vislumbró el instante en que ingresaba en la canasta.

Tres tiros, dos fallidos; eso no debía pasarle mañana.

_-Hiei-_ recordó el sonido de la voz de Botan luego de acabar la sesión de fotografías, aún estaba con su traje color negro y la tabla cuando la otra se le acercó. El eco de sus zapatos de tacón lo habían puesto nervioso, por no decir que sintió ganas de romperlos –_Harás una sesión más con Shojy, y no escucharé replicas porque son órdenes de la dirección-_ una sesiones más, dos horribles fotografías con él.

-Con un demonio- exclamó, se llevó una mano al bolsillo del buzo que usaba para entrenar, sus zapatillas color rojo traían una agujeta desabrochada, agachándose anudó lo más violento que pudo los cordones.

_-Koedma lo autorizó, es su empresa de modas y haremos lo que diga_- estúpido niño rico.

¿Por qué sentía que le traería problemas estas sesiones?

Cuarta canasta, corrió bajo el aro de tiro, saltó, un doblez, brazo hacia atrás, el balón ingresó limpio en el aro. Se quedó en silencio, y justo en el instante en que caía el balón al suelo, escuchó el choque de unas zapatillas caminando tras de si, eran, demasiado livianas para ser de Kuwabara según su deducción.

El balón se alejó de la zona de tiro por lo menos unos tres metros.

-Para ser pequeño saltas muy bien- se quedó estático, éste yacía ahora en las manos de otra persona.

Persona que para su desgracia no era Kazuma.

-No es que salte bien, sé saltar- dijo mordaz, como respuesta Kuroune Shojy le arrojó el balón, Hiei sintió el choque del material sobre su torso al momento de recibirle.

-Lo supuse, pero tienes problemas con tus canastas-

-¿Quieres probar?- dijo, dobló las rodillas mientras le daba botes al balón, tres, Kuroune rió justo cuando vislumbró la rapidez con que se alejaba y volvía a saltar. Tiró desde quince pasos de la cancha, el sonido del balón al caer dentro del aro fue como música para los oídos de Hiei.

-Me retracto, me encanta cuando haces eso- tembló. ¿Y esa respuesta a que venía?

Descartó la idea, recogió el balón del suelo, y le sostuvo con una mano.

-Definitivamente sabes saltar-

-Hn- se sonrió con sorna-

-Pero…¿eres tan rápido como para bloquear esto?- se quedó en blanco, el otro en menos de dos pasos había llegado a su posición. ¡Como diablos había llegado tan rápido hasta él!, experimentó como la tela de la camiseta color azul de Kuroune chocaba con la suya, el olor de la piel de él llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Y la mano, rozándole al momento de arrebatarle el balón lo bloqueó.

No pudo prever el movimiento de él.

-¿Cómo demonios?-dijo, Kuroune rió en frente de su cara.

-Fácil, eres lento cuando se trata de ofensiva, tú encestas, yo arrebató- le miró, ojos carmines fulminando a los azules de él. –Déjame decirte una cosa- el otro se acercó más, experimentó como la polera chocaba, y la cabellera negra le rozaba desde el cuello. Era…terriblemente peligroso tener a ese hombre tan cerca, especialmente cuando su cabeza le decía que le traería más de un problema. –Voy a marcarte mañana-

* * *

**-Hospital de San Mungo, doce de la noche-**

En el cuarto donde yacía, las luces de los aparatos eléctricos provocaban que la piel pálida de su cara sudase desde las mejillas al cuello; seguro, los calmantes habían dejado de surtir efecto por lo cual alguna enfermera debería de ir a revisarle en unas dos horas. Conectado a un respirador artificial se escuchaba el pitillo constante de los cables que le mantenían el corazón palpitando. _–Estúpido_- dijo su mente, medio dormido, escuchaba el parloteo de dos personas en aquella habitación. El agudo sonido de la voz de una mujer y lo grave de las cuerdas vocales de lo que supo era un hombre de entre 30 y 36 años.

Trató inútilmente de mover la boca, pero al hacerlo, experimentó el sabor de algo plástico en los labios_. -Sofocante y amargo-_ pensó otra vez, y al parpadear, el choque del brillo de una ampolleta casi le deja ciego de porvida, aquella luz tan incandescente provocó que dos lágrimas surcasen desde sus pupilas, dolió, pero no más que el tubo molesto que yacía en medio de su garganta.

-¿Señor Mie Llene?, ¿puede oírme?- otra pregunta estúpida, ¡claro que escuchaba!, el problema era que no podía hablar por aquel maldito tubo, y lo peor era que no podía maldecir, vaya mierda de día.

Otra vez el pitillo de aquella máquina le desconcertó, sintió un escalofrío cuando sus dedos al moverse le provocaron dolor y electricidad. Y al mirar el techo luego de acostumbrarse a la potente luz un foco de hospital se grabó en su cabeza mientras quedaba en blanco.

¿Qué había pasado?, no lo sabía, inútilmente podía conectar las ideas.

Con calma sintió su corazón palpitándole a mil cada vez que trataba de recordar algo. Sabía, había salido de la empresa con los folletos de los trajes para Kurama, que necesitaba comprar dos boletos para el cine y cambiar un traje de cuero por algo más chick para la gala de la muestra de invierno.

Pero algo no le cuadraba, ¿qué hacía en ese lugar?; ¿y cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar?

-¿Señor Mie Llene?- la voz le hizo dejar de divagar, porque eso estaba haciendo.

Parpadeó cuando el otro le colocó una especie de linternita en medio de los ojos.

-Está conciente, al parecer ya no necesitará el respirador- voz de médico, porte erguida, cabello medio cortado de lado color gris; ojos verdes cubiertos por gafas transparentes sin marcos.

Típico prototipo de médico general que ha ganado más de un seminario y que jamás reprobó un solo ramo de carrera en tres años.

Típico prototipo de persona que a él le desagrada, y que no sabe nada de moda o que piensa que aquello no es vida.

-Ag…- inútil, la voz le dolió, garganta seca que pedía líquido para quitarse esa sensación.

-Agua, enseguida, Merlina, trae dos vasos y dame una caja de muestras- dijo, el otro vislumbró a una chica algo pequeña, enfermera seguro, vestida de pies a cabeza de blanco con tonalidad azul. De inmediato experimentó como en su brazo le era conectado un cable trasparente, un pinchazo y la sangre salió de una vena a una inyección.

-Le he conectado una mariposa, me es más fácil sacarle sangre, está algo mareado por la inconciencia señor Mie Llene, pero no se preocupe, cualquier cosa que necesite sólo pídaselo a Merlina, es la enfermera que le ha asignado la empresa de moda en su ausencia, yo soy el señor Karakura, su médico tratante, pero no soy un dictador, si no está de acuerdo con algún procedimiento, por más pequeño que sea dígamelo y cambiamos el sistema-

Anotó en algún lugar de su mente que está situación podría ser muy ventajosa.

Rodó los ojos, el mareo y la jaqueca ya no eran perceptibles, parpadeó dos veces, y al enfocar, un cuarto color crema le saludó, máquinas alrededor de él, un espejo; el cuarto de baño, pesas y esas dos personas a su alrededor; de ropa, una bata color verde mar y el cabello yacía hacía atrás pegajoso y sucio.

Trató de levantarse, pero al hacerlo experimentó el choque eléctrico de un extraño dolor, ¡mierda!, llevose una mano al pecho, clavó el mentón en medio de su torso con la cabeza hacia abajo y la espalda en curva.

-La herida de bala esta cicatrizando, no debe de preocuparse, pero le recomendaré que repose un tiempo, por ahora, no debe de moverse hasta que yo se lo permita- ¿y decía que no era dictador?, mentiras, ese idiota lo que estaba haciendo era mandarlo.

-¿Recuerda algo del accidente?, necesito determinar el grado de trauma en que se haya su persona- dictador o no, al menos ese imbécil era lo suficientemente amable y atento como para poder aprovecharse de su persona. Se quedo en silencio.

Y al levantar la vista imágenes se agolparon una tras otra en su cabeza, de esa noche, de Yukimura; de Kurama.

_-Te recuerdo, eres el novio de la tonta de Yukimura- _estaba furioso, aún sentía el olor del humo que salió despedido del proyectil, y el pecho que chocó contra el pavimento.

_-Necesito una ambulancia, ¡ahora!, ¡ahora!-_

La voz de Botan llamando a una ambulancia…._la voz de Shinime_…vaya ironía, y pensar que si no fuese por ella él ahora estaría quien sabe donde.

Recordaría luego darle las gracias pero ahora quería un teléfono, y sabía a quien iba a fastidiar primero cuando lo obtuviese, luego podía responder todas las preguntas que quisiera Karakura, ahora no estaba de ánimo para ellas.

-¿Señor Mie Llene?, ¿necesita algo?-

-Un teléfono-dijo sombrío, sonrió en medio de la visual de él, sus ojos púrpuras brillaron en medio del foco del cuarto justo cuando el médico le tomaba la presión.

Veinte minutos después con la máquina en la palma de su mano quedo a solas en aquel cuarto, moviéndose de un lado a otro en aquella cama de hospital.

_-Diga, habla Yusuke Urameshi_- y al oír su voz del otro lado de la máquina el corazón le saltó con potencia, pero trató de no reír. Imaginó el color del cabello negro, la ausencia de colonia en el cuerpo y la camiseta de rayas azules que debería de traer consigo.

Imaginó como los oscuros ojos de él quedarían estupefactos apenas hablase, pero no le daría ese placer aún.

Aspiró el aire gélido de la habitación, no dijo palabras al instante, esperó.

_-¿Diga?, Sé que estás allí, escucho tu respiración desde el teléfono_- el que no te hablasen y supieses que alguien te escucha era de las cosas que más intranquilizaban a Yusuke; pero para Karazu aquellas eran las cosas que más le fascinaban, la sensación de saber que eres dueño de su atención por escasos veinte siete segundos. Y justo, cuando estuvo seguro que Yusuke iba a cortar la llamada telefónica le dedicó el sonido de su voz.

-Hola…señor asesino- supo por el silencio luego de ella que del otro lado Yusuke miraba un punto inexacto del cielo, y que ahora sus ojos chocolate yacían aterrados sobre el cristal de la misma ventana por el que miraba ese cielo, con los labios siendo mordisqueados por sus dientes; con la duda de si contestar al saludo o de cortar la llamada.

Seguro, el corazón del entrenador saltaba de tal manera que no sabía que decir, Karazu rió; rió porque Yusuke era tan predecible que podría aprovecharse de esos escasos veinte siete segundos para alterarlo.

_-Yusuke, ¿con quién hablas?-_

Sintió que alguien llamaba al moreno del otro lado de la línea, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que era la idiota de Yukimura. Que divertido, pensó, Yukimura seguro ni sabía que su novio era un maldito criminal buscado por la poli ahora.

_-Debiste quedarte en el infierno_-le escuchó susurrar, para mala suerte de Yusuke Karazu no contestó, al contrario se llevo un dedo a la boca, mientras mordía la comisura de la yema de su dedo pulgar.

-Amor, ¿Me extrañaste?; yo a ti si, me preguntaba como darte las gracias por el disparo de ese día, y sabes, ya se me ocurrió, pero ahora no tengo ganas de decírtelo, sólo te aconsejo no olvidar tu teléfono porque por error podría contárselo a tu novia-dijo, también supo el instante en que Yusuke se alejaba de la voz de Keiko para que nadie además de su persona escuchase la conversación, otra risa, y llevándose una mano hasta su cabellera maltratada no pudo más que experimentar placer ante la idea de saber que en ese instante era el dueño de toda su atención.

-¿Te cuento un secreto lindo?- Karazu pestañeó justo en el instante en que escuchaba la respiración agitada del entrenador –Volví de la muerte para cobrar mi venganza- del otro lado Yusuke sudó- Y harás todo lo que yo te diga-

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Capítulo XVII –Bajo tus órdenes**_

Capítulo terminado y publicado, ¡estoy feliz!; espero se les vaya haciendo más interesante la historia; hay muchos puntos que debo de pulir, además que acabo de re-leer el fick y me dediqué a arreglar faltas de ortografía y unas escenas mal puestas por allí (risas).

Ahora, quiero saber: ¿Les gusto el final?; a mi si; porque se entenderá el protagonismo de Karazu, a las que les gusta este personaje desde este cap Karazu no dejará de acompañarlos, ¡espero les guste su participación porque yo no suelo poner personajes tipo relleno!.

Ahora sé que a muchas personas se les hará raro, pero no pude evitar pensar que se veía linda la pareja Kuroune/Hiei (risas) y necesitaba una pareja para continuar la idea de la historia, tenía dos parejas a elección Mukuro/Hiei (pero los temas bisexuales no se me dan mucho) y Youko/Hiei, pero ¿cómo meter a Youko quien está a casi miles de kilómetros del pelinegro ahora?; y viendo inter me gustó un fan-art ¡y no pude evitarlo!. (risas más fuertes)

Sin más que decirles les doy las gracias a todos los que me han acompañado, a todos los que leen.

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

_Kitty_Wolf, Sakura-Chan-05, -RescueColuptor-, Twinipu, Roronoa Minamino y Andrómeda No Sainto.

* * *

_

.

…_**Esta vez me pregunto que se siente…**_

…_**Encontrar a alguien en esta vida…**_

…_**Ese alguien con quien todos soñamos…**_

…_**Pero soñar no es suficiente…**_

-Gotta be some day-

Nickelback


	17. Bajo tus órdenes

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son de Yoshishiro Togashi.

_**Notas: **_

Agradecer a quienes han seguido conmigo a lo largo de la historia, a quienes están leyendo ahora y a todos los que me comentan. Un placer tenerlos, y saludos cariñosos a Caro Jaganshi, amiga es un honor para mí tenerte otra vez entre mis lectores. ¡Este es el fick ganador de la encuesta!; así que cada dos semanas (junto a Palabras para Paula) será actualizado, y me daré el tiempo para cumplir porque este año _**quiero**_ terminar con mis ficks, porque luego no tendré más tiempo. Hubo un comentario entre los que recibí que me pedía explicar un poco los detalles del accidente de Kurama; y otro en donde me decían le echaron de menos en el capítulo anterior; espero su participación en este capítulo les agrade aunque está más enfocado en Yusuke. (Risas)

Sin más que decirles, espero disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

.

**Capítulo XVII**

"_**Bajo tus órdenes"**_

_**.  
**_

**-Departamento de Keiko Yukimura, diez para las once de la mañana-**

Keiko jamás se caracterizó por ser estúpida, sabía que a Yusuke le había pasado algo, el problema era que no sabía exactamente "que". Llevó su mirada al rostro casi sin expresión de su novio que se hallaba junto a ella en la cocina del departamento, el entrenador traía la mirada perdida en su taza de café tan concentrado que ni siquiera le había dicho un insulto a Keiko por habérselo servido sin azúcar, tampoco le había dicho buenos días. Suspiró, en sus manos sentía el aza de su chocolate, no se hablaban.

_-Es el peor ambiente en años-_pensó la morena entrecerrando los ojos para mirar a otra dirección.

Yusuke parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, ella estaba intranquila, ¡no sabía cómo preguntarle por la llamada de ayer en la noche!; ¿habría sucedido algo con el partido?; no seguro que no, porque si hubiese sido por el partido de esta tarde él habría salido corriendo.

Conocía demasiado bien a Yusuke, porque si hubiese sido por el partito el moreno ahora estaría llamado a Hiei Jaganshi para gritarle todas sus verdades con todas las palabras que conocía; pero no había llamado a Hiei, tampoco a Koedma, por ende, no era ninguna de ambas. Keiko es observadora, y notaba la presión con la que el otro sostenía su tasa, de tal manera que sabía terminaría trisando la cerámica de ella.

-Ne, Yusuke, ¿dormiste bien?- dijo, pero el otro no levantó su mirada de la tasa, dios, estaba perdido y lo peor era que lo sabía; entre las penumbras de su mente apenas escuchó a Keiko. Entre las penumbras de su mente aún escuchaba la voz sarcástica y enferma de Karazu Mie Llene.

_-Harás todo lo que yo te diga- _estaba cansado de ella, cansado por no haber podido dormir siquiera por aquella voz, le enfermaba, tanto que el corazón le palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, tanto que el partido de esta tarde ya no le era importante; si perdían no era importante.

Hasta había pasado a segundo plano su boda con Keiko...

-Yusuke-levantó la vista al escuchar la forma silenciosa que usó ella para llamar su atención, estaba dejando muy a la vista sus pensamientos.

-Dime- dijo, dejando la tasa sobre la mesa luego de llevársela a la boca.

Keiko se mordió un labio, quería saber, pero también sabía que el otro no se lo diría tan fácil.

Después de todo Yusuke jamás compartía sus problemas con ella, Yusuke los compartía con Kazuma Kuwabara; y si lo pensaba, si lo sentía, la verdad era que odiaba con todo su corazón a Kazuma.

Le odiaba porque Yusuke confiaba más en él que en ella; porque el moreno pensaba seguro que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir una mala noticia.

-Anoche-apenas ella comenzó el otro pareció temblar, ¿qué hacer?; se llevó la tasa a la boca en un impulso para que ella no notase que sus labios tiritaban. -¿Quién te llamó?-

Dos segundos en silencio, necesitaba una idea.

Pero la verdad era que se le habían acabado las ideas.

-Botan- mintió, la otra experimentó un espasmo, ¿Por qué le llamaría Botan a esa hora?; ¿acaso había algo que ella no supiese?

-¿Y qué quería?- Keiko no era tonta, estaba probando el terreno como esperó que lo haría, y sabía que ella era muy buena para darle vuelta las conversaciones.

-Pedirte disculpas Keiko-dijo otra vez, si se miraba desde otro punto Yusuke era experto en mentir.

-¿Por?- muy bien, otra idea, algo que sólo supiese Botan y él, algo que involucrase a Keiko, que le doliese; que hiciese que la morena se distrajera por unos segundos.

-Porque le han dado a ella los boletos para ir a París, no te asignaron con ella a la muestra de invierno; lo siento- Keiko abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

Ella ya sabía eso, ella había hablado con Botan, y se habían puesto de acuerdo con respecto al viaje; Yusuke le había mentido.

Merlín, y como dolió darse cuenta de ello.

-Yo…-

-Sé que trabajaste muy duro por ese ascenso Keiko- ya no tuvo ganas de tomar su chocolate. Se levantó de la mesa. -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, la otra sintió como el pecho se le oprimía.

Mierda, ¿Por qué le mentía?; se llevó una mano a la boca cuando supo que sus ojos acabarían llorando, no quería gritarle a Yusuke, no ahora. Pero…¡pero sentía que el corazón dolía de tal manera que sabía luego no volvería a confiar en él!

-Mientes…Yusuke-dijo, y el otro sufrió un espasmo. –Yo le di el ascenso a Botan…; ella no te llamó anoche; ¿quién fue?, sólo lo repetiré una vez más-

En ese momento el pantalón del moreno vibró, era el celular, lo supo porque la tasa casi se le cae de las manos a Yusuke, y porque había corrido la silla unos centímetros para atrás. Pero quería gritárselo, ¡quería preguntarle porque mierda le estaba mintiendo!

Por su lado, Yusuke retiró el teléfono del bolsillo, vislumbró un mensaje en la pantalla.

Y si había pensado que esa noche dormiría, con ello supo que estaba muy equivocado.

_-Toma un avión, vete del departamento; no digas nada, si lo haces esta vez me encargaré de que se muera tu novia-_

¿Contestaba o no a ese mensaje?; ¡merlín!; ¡él no manejaba estas cosas como lo haría Hiei!; a él le importaba demasiado Keiko.

_-Si pregunta, dile que fuiste solicitado para el partido en París, te daré una dirección luego, no olvides el celular; si se entera me las arreglaré para que ese jugador de cuarta sufra un accidente_-

Demonios.

Se mordió los labios, entornó las cejas, sentía que estaba apretando de tal manera esa máquina que se rompería en sus manos, el sonido le estaba volviendo loco.

Luego de ello se levantó de la cocina, Keiko le gritó; pero no supo exactamente que, no importaba, él se había metido en ese embrollo sólo, y sólo saldría de el.

-Me voy a París- dijo, y la otra sintió su corazón latiendo con tal intensidad que pensó si fuese una ola seguro se rompería al chocar en una piedra. Que pensó que estaba perdiendo a Yusuke y era horrible no saber el porqué.

-Yusuke…yo-

-No me sigas a París- y con ello, la otra sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban, cayendo en el piso de la cocina sintiendo lo frío de la cerámica y el aroma del café.

* * *

**-Centro comercial "El Forum", once diez de la mañana-**

Estaban juntos desde el 27 de agosto; Hiei Jaganshi se paseaba por los cientos de tiendas que yacían en dicho centro comercial. Detestaba los lugares con mucha gente, pero le servía para tomar un poco de aire; doce días, aún no era 27 de septiembre, pero encontró que era buena idea darle algo al Kitsune sin razón u motivo; porque Hiei siendo como es no necesita razones para regalarle algo a alguien.

-Papel, papel. ¿Dónde demonios hay una tienda sólo de papel?- dijo, era demasiado grande el lugar, llena de tiendas de artículos electrónicos y moda; y su cabeza estaba cansada de ir de una tienda a otra, pero le servía para distraerse de ese cuervo maldito.

_-Voy a marcarte mañana, así que cuídate la espalda-_ decir que estaba nervioso era poco, pero era él, y no demostraba lo que sentía.

Recordó lo incómodo que se sintió en ese gimnasio, y el frío que le caló cuando el otro le dijo aquello.

La verdad era que estaba preocupado, ese cuervo no parecía ser un simple jugador de básquet, no se tragaba esa fachada; pero por más que trató de averiguar algo sobre él no aparecían datos importantes en el equipo de Corea. Y si lo pensaba, jamás se preguntó contra que Corea jugaba. Si era la del sur, seguro serían un grupo de personas amantes del comunismo que no dañaban ni a una mosca, que si le pasaba algo a un compañero eran capaces de ir a frenar el partido con tal de que el otro no quedase lesionado de por vida; porque esa corea valora más la vida que su país. Pero si era la del norte…

-Olvídate de eso, mejor busca el regalo y luego te largas-se dijo, entre más rápido le encontrase más rápido estaría con el kitsune pelirrojo.

Sonrió.

Cuando sus ojos vislumbraron una tienda sencilla, rustica repleta de artilugios artesanales se quedó quieto.

-Hn, ¿Tendrás algo hecho de papel?- dijo con su típico sarcasmo; pero luego de ello pensó que se había dejado como un estúpido porque la tienda era a base de papel. –_Trágame tierra-_

La próxima vez miraría el lugar antes de hacer una pregunta.

-Pues, puedes escoger entre grullas, gatos, targe…-

La chica que atendía prácticamente se quedó petrificada en la puerta de la tienda; y es que no había levantado la vista porque estaba entretenida en terminar un pavo real de hojas de bambú; Hiei hizo como que no se dio cuenta. Si miraba la tienda no tenía más que unas cuantas repisas con figuras hecha a base de hojas, algunos cuadros y unos adornos.

-¡Quieres que te haga mejor algo especial!; ¡algo que no tenga nadie!- se fue tres pasos hacia atrás debido al grito pegado por ella. Genial, ¡y él que esperaba no llamar la atención en un país que seguro nadie le conocía más que de nombre!

¡Oh, por kami pero que error!

_-Loca-_ pensó, pero al mirarla mejor, las manos le temblaban como quien estuviese sintiendo mucho frío. Levantó una ceja en señal de duda.

_-¿Y a ésta que le pasa?- _pensóotra vez. La niña sintió como las mejillas se le llenaban de sangre y se sonrojaba. -¡Dame tu autógrafo!; ¡Te amo!- dijo, y con ello Hiei experimentó lo que siempre temió; el terror de una admiradora que sobrepasaba el fanatismo desmedido.

-Que fastidio- exclamó.

-¡Dámelo, dámelo; dámelo!; ¡Te amo!- ella seguía gritando y hasta le había agarrado de la chaqueta; ¡nadie le tocaba!. Si no pensaba en algo seguiría llamado la atención en ese centro, ¡lo peor era que todos se giraban a verle!, ¡y no, no iba a dar más autógrafos que el de ella ese día!; suspiró, si era por el papel lo haría pero sólo esa vez; ¡pero ella tenía que soltar su chaqueta o la calcinaría después!

-Nombre, y suelta mi chaqueta-dijo fulminándole, la niña lo hizo tal cual él le mandó; autómata recibió una agenda color púrpura y un lápiz del mismo tono. Se quedó con el lápiz en la hoja, esperando que no tuviese un nombre muy largo-para no gastar tinta; ni uno muy romántico-para no tener que inventar una gran estupidez rosada y cursi-

-Ayame-dijo, bueno, no era un nombre tan despiadado como había esperado; si lo pensaba quedaba bastante bien con sus ojos. La chica traía dos orbes color iris, como la flor por la que seguro llevaba su nombre.

_-"Para Ayame-_fue escribiendo, nauseas- _con cariño de Hiei Jaganshi; capitán del equipo de Basquet de Tokyo_-más nauseas-_porque piensa que eres muy bonita"-_

_-En estos momentos agradezco batear para el otro lado- _

Apenas hubo terminado le entregó la libreta con su firma, la que sí se esmeró en hacer porque él tenía bonita la letra y tenía la firma igual de bonita.

-¡Kyaaa!; ¡Gracias!- dijo la otra mientras apretaba de tal manera la agenda que sabía la partiría en dos.

-Oye, ¿y qué piensas darme?- dijo, la otra lanzó la agenda hasta el cajón.

-Te haré un colibrí; y luego te diré porque-

* * *

**-Aeropuerto de Tokio, dos para la una de la tarde-**

Se bajó del automóvil que le había traído, experimentó un espasmo. Ese día llovía. Las nubes grises yacían cubriendo el cielo completamente, tanto que apenas se veía un rastro de luz del sol que había salido esa mañana.

Yusuke traía un cigarro en la boca, no fumaba, pero en ese momento algo le hizo querer probarlo; apestaba, lo sabía, el cigarrillo no había logrado quitarle el amargo sabor que traía en la garganta.

El celular sonó apenas se bajó del vehículo.

-Dime- no tenía que preguntar para saber quién era, ¡bien sabía que era ese imbécil de Karazu!; ¡seguro estaba riéndose en donde estuviese!; ¡pensar que todo era culpa de haber fallado el disparo!

Oh rayos.

_-¿Estás en el Aeropuerto?-_

-Si-

_-Compra un boleto para que llegues a las 4, quiero que te distraigas un rato viendo el partido, si no te veo en el estadio considera a tu novia muerta-_ dudó, ¿para qué rayos él le dejaría ver el partido?; ¡si lo que quería era jugar con su paciencia le iría muy mal!

-¿Para?-

_-Digamos, que quiero me veas divirtiéndome-_

-¿Estarás allá?-

_-Estaré entre la gente, pero ten cuidado, no estaré sólo_- la voz seguía siendo lúgubre. Yusuke apretó las manos, ingresó al lugar.

Apenas llegó hasta donde una cajera, escuchó otra vez su voz.

_-No compres un boleto de regreso_-

Ese infeliz lo tenía acorralado, no podía contárselo a Keiko, menos Kazuma; si lo hacía presentía perdería más que la pega.

Vislumbró a la cajera, la niña no debería de tener más de veinte, cabello púrpura, ojos azules. Se maldijo por dentro, odiaba el púrpura.

-¿Un pasaje?-

-A París por favor, uno que llegue a las 3:30-

-¿Un asiento?-

-Cualquiera que esté disponible-

-Nombre- estuvo a punto de decirlo cuando otra vez la voz del teléfono le interrumpió. ¿Y ahora?

_-Escucha, y escucha bien; sé todo sobre ti, y la poli te está buscando; sé que sabes eso también, desde ahora te Llamas Ren y te apellidas Sayuri; no me interesa tu opinión-_

Mierda, se mordió otra vez la boca, apenas lo viese le daría un puñetazo.

-Nombre- le escuchó otra vez.

-Sayuri Ren- no esperaba le quedase bien, pero por lo menos no le pedirían el carnet.

-El andén es el dos, el avión llega a las 1:40, asiento 5, no lleve otras pertenencias que no sean una maleta de viaje ni artículos de metal; gracias por comprar en aerolíneas Koedma Jr.-

Y luego de ello al sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar experimentó como el cuerpo le pesaba, que el aire estaba muy caliente como para poder respirar. Y pensó que quizás nada habría ocurrido si él hubiese cumplido la promesa hecha a Keiko, si no se hubiese dejado llevar por la rabia, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

_-Lindo-_ la voz del teléfono le despertó, no había pegado un ojo desde las doce, y al parecer Karazu estaba dispuesto a que no durmiese.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-

_-¿Harás lo que diga verdad?-_

-Esa pregunta es estúpida, ¡estoy haciéndolo todo o acaso crees que te delataré a la poli!; ¡serás imbécil!-

Karazu río del otro lado de la línea, era…demasiado fácil si lo pensaba; Yusuke era como jugarle una broma a un niño.

Quería saber hasta qué punto llegaría con tal de proteger a la tonta de Yukimura, volvió a reír, esta vez tan fuerte que a al moreno casi se le paralizan las piernas; iba a probarlo, quería probarlo; le diría una orden simple, que no tuviese relación con sus propósitos reales, algo que le favoreciese. Sonrió con ganas cuando encontró la clave para mantenerle atado a sus órdenes, porque si cumplía, sería muy simple que siguiese las otras al pie de la letra.

Volvió a pensar que Yusuke era demasiado fácil.

-_Bien, entonces te diré lo primero que harás una vez llegues a Paris_- se quedó en silencio, el corazón le palpitaba con potencia pero no tanta como para salirse del pecho, y no tenía tanta curiosidad en escuchar su voz si lo pensaba; sólo le interesaba terminar con esta locura.

-Hn-

_-Pierde el partido contra Corea_- pero cuando escuchó esa frase, experimentó como el teléfono se le caía de las manos.

* * *

-**Departamento de Hina Jaganshi, ese mismo día-**

Se hallaba sentado de lado en uno de los sofás de la casa, la silla le estaba incomodando un poco puesto que no había tenido revisión alguna de su condición física desde hace cuatro años; si lo pensaba era un irresponsable; pero no quería perder el tiempo ilusionándose en vano. Y es que desde que había firmado el papel con Botan yacía divagando acerca de ello desde la mañana, sentía como sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios. Bajó el rostro, no quería.

¿Y si no funcionaba de todas formas?

¿Y si le pasaba algo peor que lo que tenía ahora?

-Deja de pensar así- escuchó la voz de la madre de Hiei, sostenía en sus manos un florero con rosas azules. –Si piensas que saldrá mal, así será; piensa que todo saldrá bien- sonreía. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando sientes que no pasará por más esfuerzo que le pongas?; ¿cuándo tu corazón palpita tan rápido de puro miedo?

-Pero…¿y si no?- dijo, Hina suspiró. No sabía porque el otro no quería creer que saldría bien.

-¿Ya has tratado antes?-

-Una vez, pero no pudieron hacer nada; decían que no tenía cura, que la lesión fue demasiado grave- ella no entendía de esas cosas, pero si entendía de sentimientos.

Porque ella una vez se sintió igual _esa vez_.

-¿Cómo fue?- se sentó a su lado, dejó el florero en la mesa del centro del comedor, Kurama sostenía sus rodillas con ambas manos mientras mantenía apoyado el mentón en ellas.

-Doloroso-dijo, y ella siguió mirándole. No esperaba que Kurama le contase como pasó, por el contrario el pelirrojo siguió hablando de ese momento.

-Pasó un día de junio, ese día llovía mucho como hoy, fue a las tres; lo recuerdo porque cuando fue el accidente miré el reloj de mi muñeca y se paralizó el tiempo en mi mente-

Kurama odia las tres de la tarde, porque se siente igual de perdido que en ese entonces; odia los autos de la empresa, porque por un descuido sus piernas quedaron paralizadas.

-Trabajaba en la empresa de American Idol, en ese entonces Koedma era mi compañero de revista, acaba de ganar un premio por rostro y glamour; Yomi era mi manager y yo era la pareja de Karazu Mie Llene-

Bueno, parte de ello lo sabía por las revistas...pero nunca habían reportado nada de esa relación.

-Yomi me había dicho que no podía asistir a una reunión donde seleccionarían modelos para un viaje; se supone era en Rusia; y sólo iríamos cuatro personas; como nunca me ha gustado ir en auto esa tarde me fui a pie, estaba bien; de todas formas me urgía hacer ejercicio- detuvo la conversación.

No le gustaba recordarlo, porque lo sentía cada vez que pensaba en ello, las heridas producto de la rueda y el choque de la descarga eléctrica que quedó en su cerebro luego; de la tarde que si pudiese, cambiaría sin dudarlo sólo por cinco minutos.

Porque si pudiera, cinco minutos serían suficientes para poder salir a caminar con Hiei; porque cinco minutos serían suficiente para pasear en una pasarela.

-Recuerdo que cuando llegué a la esquina de la calle quedaba sólo un semáforo y un cruce peatonal, crucé en verde; pero un automóvil se saltó la luz y yo quedé bajo la rueda del auto; fue como estar en el infierno-

Hina tragó saliva, esa era una experiencia que esperaba no sentir jamás.

-Dos días después supe que el auto era de la empresa de American Idol y que el chofer era Yomi-

-Lo siento mucho-

-Yomi se sintió tan miserable después de eso que solicitó mi custodia, durante los tres años que siguieron viví con él en su departamento; pero sé que para Yomi era como un recordatorio de lo que había pasado y que tenerme era la única manera de enmendarlo, ¡sé suponía que no podía asistir a la reunión, pero luego resulta que si alcanzaba a llegar a ella!; ¡y por su culpa mi vida se frenó en ese lapsus de tiempo!- se llevó las manos a la cara, cuello estirado hacia atrás. Hina le pasó una mano por la cabellera pelirroja.

-Quería morir, todos los días rogaba estar muerto, Yomi me cuidaba hasta que llegó un punto donde _necesitaba_ de su compañía, llegué a pensar que sin Yomi no podría vivir, que sin Yomi nada tenía sentido; dejé a Karazu al percatarme de ese detalle…creí que estaba enamorado de él; Sé que Karazu jamás superó nuestra ruptura. Cuando estaba a solas con Yomi mi corazón se tranquilizaba al grado de querer llevar una vida normal; me gustaba estar con él; sé que a Yomi también le gustó nuestra convivencia- Hina le miró; era bastante.

-Pero ahora tienes a Hiei amor; recuerda eso-

-Si, a veces pienso que igual he obtenido algo a cambio de esto, si no, quizás no habría conocido a su hijo- Estaban por continuar la conversación cuando sonó el timbre del departamento, Hina se levantó, Kurama cambió radicalmente la expresión de su rostro; al abrir la puerta le saludó dos iris carmesíes.

-¿Fue un buen día?-preguntó el zorro; Hiei levantó los hombros en señal de que en realidad le había dado igual la cesión. No podía contarle lo de Kuroune, porque quizás sólo eran ideas estúpidas suyas.

-Bien-dijo, y luego miró a Hina-Mamá, ¿Por qué no haces una torta de chocolate?-dijo, Hina se rió; -Hijo, sólo dime cuando quieras quedarte a solas con tu novio, ¡si ya estas bastante grande para que te de pena!- la otra se reía mientras le hacía una señal con su mano, Hiei apretó los dientes en señal de que por su integridad mejor se largaba a la cocina.

-Ahora- exclamó- La mujer se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya-Ahí hijo, sabes que si quieres puedes usar el cuarto de arriba, ¡pero te advierto que no he arreglado la cama, por lo que los resortes del colchón sonaran mucho!- para Hiei aquello fue como clavarle una estaca, ¡como que decirle que si quiere tener sexo lo haga ahora y arriba!

-¡Estás loca!, ¡sólo quiero comer torta ma!-dijo, con las mejillas más rojas que el cabello del zorro, del otro lado Kurama se tomaba el estómago para que no doliera tanto por las risas.

-Bueno, bueno; ¿Te gusta con fresas Kurama?- ahora le ignoraba, vaya madre que tenía.

-Ma, quiero de chocolate-

-Amor, no seas tímido, ¿Con fresas cariño?-suspiró, Kurama era ahora su entretención favorita, olvidaría la torta.

-Claro- enseguida la otra desapareció de la visual de ambos; Kurama se movió del sofá para dejarle espacio al pelinegro, no podía negar que era muy divertida la convivencia en ese lugar, Hiei se estiró en lo que quedaba apoyando la cabeza ahora en las piernas del kitsune. Recordó que el día anterior habían estado igual.

No duró mucho tiempo en esa posición de todas formas, Kurama vislumbró como del bolsillo de su chamarra retiraba un paquete de regalo.

-¿Para mi?-

-Hn-

-¿Pero porqué?; no cumplimos mes aún Hiei- dijo. Hiei se sonrió con sorna, después de todo el kitsune era muy predecible.

-Porque se me dio la real gana-dijo, y el corazón de Kurama pareció estallar como una calesita girando a toda velocidad. Al abrirle, vislumbró que era una figura hecha a base de papel de hojas de colores.

Un colibrí.

-¿Sabes por qué?-dijo el otro, Kurama sentía como los ojos verdes le brillaban de sólo ver el regalo; que sencillo, era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

-Llevamos doce días saliendo- y con ello el pecho se le infló, ¿Hiei había contado los días?

-¿Los contaste?-

-Tacho cada día que pasa en mi agenda- y luego, al mirar el colibrí, vislumbró en medio de las alas hechas a base de papel púrpura una nota; era la letra del pelinegro, lo sabía por la dedicación en ella.

.

-_Si recibes de regalo un colibrí es porque realmente esa persona te ama-_

_.  
_

Y con ello se lanzó sobre los brazos del otro; Hiei sintió el peso de los hombros y del cuello del zorro; del olor de la colonia del cabello y de las manos que con fuerza se aferraban a su chamarra de deportista. Él no lo sabía, pero para el zorro aquello fue como estar en el cielo, y es que si lo pensaba había estado la tarde muy angustiado, sin Hiei no sabía qué hacer ahora para divertirse, sin Hiei no tenía ganas de nada; ni de salir. Enseguida el zorro llevó su boca hasta los labios del otro, posándolos solamente para experimentar en su carne la piel de los de Hiei, porque le gustaba la cercanía, porque luego sabía Hiei no se resistiría a hacerle algo.

-¿Me estas probando?-

-¿Y tú qué crees?-exclamó ahora, Hiei le miró con sorna, el pelirrojo quería jugar ese día al parecer.

-Sabes, creo que es buena idea aprovechar la oferta de mi madre, quien sabe cuando volveremos a tener otra oportunidad como aquella-dijo, y el zorro se rió con ganas.

-Pero lo haremos con la puerta abierta, capitán- Hiei le siguió mirando pícaramente,

Dios, hace mucho que no escuchaba ese apodo.

-Y dejaremos una cámara grabando- al parecer ese zorrito estaba muy impaciente, aunque quizás quería ver después la cinta para crear nuevas posiciones. Justo cuando llevaba una mano por debajo de la polera del otro Kurama experimentó un espasmo.

-Hoy tuve un mal día, ¿sabes un remedio para arreglarlo Kitsune?-

-Conozco uno muy bueno Hiei- dijo, y enseguida le indicó al deportista que se quitase la camiseta, y al girarse para darle la espalda Kurama comenzó a realizarle un masaje para quitarle el estrés; las manos heladas no molestaban, porque eran suaves, y se sentía muy bien ello.

Desde la puerta de la cocina, Hina les miraba de reojo.

Si, le gustaba Kurama para Hiei; y Hiei para Kurama.

El zorro llevó la vista hasta sus rodillas, en ellas yacía el colibrí de papel, se sonrió, mientras sentía las mejillas sonrojarse un poco y su corazón palpitando fuerte de pura emoción.

Y supo que su corazón realmente amaba al basquetbolista.

* * *

**.-Hospital de San Mungo, esa misma noche-**

Yacía en el mismo cuarto, esta vez con un televisor último modelo para no aburrirse, pues como manager podía darse el gusto de exigir cosas a la empresa mientras estuviese con licencia; pero la verdad era que la televisión a esa hora mostraba pura basura, y a él le interesaba poco la farándula, especialmente cuando se trataba de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la moda.

-Que fastidio-dijo, se llevó un vaso de agua a la boca para quitarse el sabor amargo de los calmantes musculares. Karazu tenía el celular en una mano mientras que con la otra cambiaba los canales; nada interesante. Le apagó.

_-¡Me quieres ver la cara de idiota!, ¡estoy haciendo todo lo que me dices!-_ enseguida la voz del entrenador le volvió a la cabeza, se sonrió, la voz fue como una buena copa de Martini con hielo. Se divertía pensando que Yusuke Urameshi debía en ese momento de estar debatiéndose en si ganar o no el partido, porque sabía, el problema no era el moreno.

El problema sería Hiei Jaganshi.

Y por ello le había dado esa orden, porque para que Yusuke hiciese lo que él quería debía de "romper" los lazos con el capitán, porque él sabía que Hiei no haría lo que había pedido a Yusuke, y si Hiei no cumplía tenía la escusa perfecta para que le pasase algo en dicho partido.

Se rió, enseguida sonó el teléfono, se mordió los labios.

En la pantalla no apareció más que el número de teléfono de _esa _persona, Karazu agradeció haberle conocido justo después de haber perdido a Kurama como modelo, recordaba el día, un terrible y nefasto 28 de agosto, ebrio hasta decir basta y con una camisa de color vino tinto, cabello suelto semi ondulado, y traía pantalones de licra negra.

Acababa de salir de la oficina e insultado a Botan porque le hablaba como si fuera la jefa, con una carpeta supuestamente llena de papeles para firmar del modelo, justo cuando ella le había entregado la ficha personal de Hiei, y en ella había visto la luz al final de aquel oscuro túnel en que se había transformado su vida, porque su cama era muy fría desde que Kurama no estaba en su casa, y cada vez que él no podía verlo Botan recibía un insulto sin razón.

Se rió.

Todavía recordaba el insulto de esa noche de trabajo.

_-Escúchame Botan, aquí tú no eres la jefa ni nada por el estilo, porque tú siempre estarás bajo mío, sólo eres la reemplazante de Yukimura, ¿entiendes?_-

Volvió a reír histéricamente, recordaba hasta la página donde yacía detallado un incidente ocurrido en 1997 en la vida de dicho basquetbolista de cuarta, Karazu no sabía que Kurama estaba enterado de ello; Hiei tampoco, pero en su mente retorcida esperaba poder al menos usarle en su favor. No sabía cómo, pero siempre se le venían cosas a la cabeza luego de maquinarlas como si fuesen para una revista de moda; porque en sí, su cerebro trabajaba en base de líneas y cuadros fotográficos.

Aquella noche del 28 se había dejado caer por la desesperación y la rabia contenida a un restaurante donde normalmente circulaba gente importante y deportistas famosos, y en ese lugar justo a las doce de la noche fue cuando le vió la primera vez. Supo que esa persona le había estado mirando desde hace mucho rato, su cuerpo se hallaba sentado en un sillón de franela junto a una mesa de vidrio en la cual yacía una copa de Martini, pero sabía ese chico no estaba bebiendo de la copa.

Media hora después yacía en cerrado con ese chico en el baño del restaurante, devorándoselo a besos como si en ello se le fuese la vida, porque se sentía podrido y sólo. Recordó como la cabellera negra y lacia de él se le había pegado al cuerpo, y como el aroma de la colonia lo había descontrolado al grado de querer hacerlo en un lugar tan público como un baño.

_-Tú nombre, dime tu nombre_- la voz gruesa y áspera, juguetona le habían recordado un poco al pelirrojo, y quizás fue esa una de las razones por las que se había sentido tan bien con la compañía de él, porque luego, siempre que necesitaba de una buena dosis de sexo le tenía a él como complemento, pero no le amaba, sólo era un cuerpo con el cual se descargaba luego del trabajo; ambos lo sabían, no era relación, sólo sexo por tener sexo todos los días a la semana.

_-Karazu, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-_ reía, y es que jamás esperó que precisamente esa persona, que no tenía porque haberse interesado en él le fuese a ofrecer su ayuda luego del incidente ocurrió con Yusuke Urameshi.

Y es que ahora, sabía, alguien más odiaba a Yusuke.

Otra vez el sonido del teléfono. Contestó.

-Dime guapo-

_-Ya hice lo que me pediste-_ esto estaba poniéndose mejor, él era muy bueno obedeciendo órdenes, y es que había estado adiestrándolo a base de buenas normas en la cama _-¿Cómo te fue con él?- _

-Está comiendo de mi mano, le daré la dirección de tu departamento, si quieres antes de que trabajen juntos puedes tirártelo o golpearlo-

_-Eres aterrador, bien sabes que sólo tiro contigo, además que detesto a ese hombre, y tengo dos razones para odiarle y lo sabes-_

-¿Es difícil jugar al básquet y seguir mis órdenes al mismo tiempo guapo?-

_-No, pero te contaré que Hiei cree realmente con sus huesos que quiero algo con él, es muy fácil ponerlo nervioso, es tal como describiste amor_- del otro el otro río.

-Que divertido-

_-¿Cuándo vendrás?; mi cama se siente muy sola acá en Francia-_

-Mañana por la mañana-

-_Entonces lo hacemos cuando te bajes del avión-_ Karazu se rió con más fuerza, y pensar que él sólo estaba imaginando lo que harían apenas llegase a Francia; era encantador al cien.

-Sabes que me gusta hacerlo contigo, eres muy bueno gritando-

_-Es porque no me da pena gritar-_

Silencio, necesitaba concentrarse en el punto por el cual quería hablar con él; luego podían tener esa conversación; ahora no, ahora su atención debía enfocarse en otro punto.

-Te diré lo que harás ahora guapo-

_-Por ti, me tiro a Kazuma Kuwabara-_

-Gracioso, no, quiero que sigas incomodando al basquetbolista, y necesito que crea que te interesa; fastídialo, lo que quieras, pero asegúrate de que su cabeza esté ocupada buscando la razón de esa obsesión tuya-

_-Eso es fácil, en mí, es tan natural como respirar-_

-¿Sabes por qué te doy esa orden verdad?-

_-Porque le diste la otra a Yusuke ya-_

-Exacto, antes del partido trata de ponerlo a la defensiva, hazlo en los vestidores, cuando salgas a la cancha estaré sentado en la primera banca del gimnasio, Yusuke llevará una camiseta roja y tratará de darle a Hiei Jaganshi la orden de que deben de perder ese partido, pero ambos sabemos que eso es casi descomunalmente imposible que pase, ese jugador es demasiado cabezota y orgulloso-

_-Que conveniente, me das a Hiei para que juegue un rato y de paso quitas del camino al equipo con el que me enfrento mañana, por eso me encantas, piensas en todo-_

-Si ganan, rómpele una pierna al basquetbolista, Yusuke ya está amenazado, sabe que si no pierden le haré algo a Hiei, lo que no sabe es que no lo haré yo-

-_Entiendo, ¿voy a buscarte al aeropuerto?-_

-No, mejor espérame en una caseta de viajes llamada "In vino veritas", no deben de vernos juntos-

_-Bien, besos-_

-Besos-

Luego de ello cortó la llamada, se llevó el teléfono a la boca, y es que si lo pensaba quizás Kamisama le quería un poquito porque si no, no habría conocido a ese hombre,

Quien sin planearlo resultó ser Kuroune Shoujy del equipo de Corea.

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

**Próximo capítulo: Capítulo XVIII- Tokio vs Corea.**

Puede sonar divertido, pero al fin llegué al dichoso partido, y es que los capítulos del 12 al 15 no estaban contados en la historia original del fick que escribí en mi primer borrador, supongo esta nueva forma quedó mejor. =D, si no, háganme creer eso, ajaja.

¿Y qué les pareció el final?; un comentario me dijo sospechaba que Karazu no trabajaba solo, y si, ¡tenías la razón amiga!; ahora saben que no haré infidelidades en el fick, porque los acosos a Hiei son parte del plan de Karazu, ¿para qué?; se sabrá con el paso de los capítulos. Tengo en mi borrador punteado todo, trato de que nada se me quede en el tintero pero si encuentran que hay alguna escena, detalle o lo que crean es necesario explotarlo más en la historia pueden decírmelo con mucha confianza.

Pido disculpas si sintió en algún momento del capítulo que quizás no era bueno, pero trato de escribir tan bien como puedo.

"**In Vino Veritas":** es el título de un fick de Perla Negra, sólo lo he usado porque me gusta como suena.

* * *

_**Con cariño para:**_

Sakura-chan05, Roronoa Minamino, YasnYouko1, Kitty-Wolf, Hoshiyo-Hime, Caro Jaganshi y Twinippu

* * *

.

…_**.Quiero estar contigo, ven a mi lado…**_

…_**Más y más cerca…**_

…_**Olvidemos lo que pasó ayer…**_

…_**Y abrázame fuerte…**_

_**..Abrázame cariño…**_

_**.  
**_

-Gibusu-

Shiina Ringo


	18. Pesadillas, amor y otras adicciones

_**Treinta días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les he usado para mi deleite personal.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que continúan conmigo a pesar de que escribo a pasos de tortuga, no quiero que sientan que me olvidé de ustedes, al contrario, siempre les recuerdo con cariño. Por ello, trato de seguir las historias incluso si lo hago tan lento como la venida del apocalipsis. (risas). Este capítulo tiene un poco de lemon a pedido de un comentario, no sé si sea de mucho agrado, pero espero les guste igual.

Sin más que agregar, les dejo la continuación.

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

"_**Pesadillas, amor y otras adicciones"**_

_**.**_

- **Aerolínea Koedma Jr, primera clase, 10 de septiembre-**

Traía la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventana, gotas de lluvia impregnaban la estructura, se sentía fría. El cuerpo le pesaba y lo suave del asiento en color negro apenas podía suplir lo doloroso que se sentía permanecer en el. Otra gota de lluvia se deslizó por el vidrio, tan fría como el aire que yacía en dicha ubicación del avión; tan fría como la piel de la manos que yacían escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Y el cuerpo le temblaba, gotas de sudor cristalino resbalaban desde la piel de la frente al cuello, o cielos…

Su primer viaje en avión y tenía pesadillas.

_-Déjame… ¡no entiendo porque lo haces!-_ sumergido en un sueño profundo Yusuke Urameshi experimentaba el constante tintineo de las gotas al chocar en el cristal. Pero por más que trataba no lograba despertar del sueño, la piel de los labios tiritaban y las cejas ahora fruncidas le daban el aspecto de estar demasiado concentrado en la imagen que yacía en toda su cabeza.

No lograba reconocer ni de quien era la voz.

_-Te quería, ¡te quise como nadie lo hizo!- _

Pero sentía que conocía demasiado bien aquella voz, sentía que el tono le era demasiado familiar incluso, pero cuando lograba concentrarse en el rostro de quien gritaba volvía a ponerse negra la escena, silencio…olía a dentífrico, moho mezclado con gotas de desinfectante. Estaba oscuro.

Tan oscuro que quería gritar porque le iluminasen con una vela, tan oscuro que supo aquello no era una habitación sino un sótano. Quizás por el olor, quizás por la sensación de ahogo en el pecho, quizás porque veía a dos personas demasiado juntas para su gusto en medio de la paredes del lugar.

_-Jugaste conmigo…yo te di todo lo que querías, te di fama, te di la gloria, ¡sacrifique noche tras noche de mi vida para ti!- _no supo cuando la escena se emblanqueció, y en ella, en el medio, Karazu Mié Llene yacía vestido con una camisa de vinilo color blanca, con el cabello negro lacio en una coleta mientras sostenía en una de sus manos una llave.

Esa llave…sería…

_-¡No me dejes aquí!- _otra vez la voz, fina, supo que estaba desesperada, tanto que seguro dolió cuando salió por la garanta, tanto que seguro la boca ya no tenía saliva de tanto implorar por aquello.

Con fuerza Yusuke trató de permanecer en la escena, con el corazón bombeándole a toda potencia porque no lograba verle la cara a la otra persona, con las manos siendo empuñadas porque quería de una vez por todas despertarse.

Y era un sueño, lo sabía, lo sentía; ¡pero porque soñaba con ese hombre precisamente ahora!

_-Te quedarás para siempre aquí…donde sólo yo pueda venir a verte…donde sólo sea yo quien escuche tus lamentos…- _el olor del desinfectante le hizo cosquilleos en la nariz, y cuando el otro sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un cigarrillo y le prendía con una cerilla, Yusuke vislumbró los ojos de quien era observado por Karazu gracias a la luz entre anaranjada y rojiza que despidió de aquel cigarrillo recién quemado.

Y esa persona tenía los ojos de color verde.

Unos ojos que observaban con tristeza, que yacían con heridas alrededor de los pómulos. Abofeteados seguro noche tras noche, con heridas cicatrizando sin vendas que les cubriesen. Se maldijo por dentro por estar teniendo ese tipo de sueños.

_-Kurama_- y cuando la voz pronunció el nombre, el moreno sintió que todo el aire se quedaba en sus pulmones congelándose en el camino. Los ojos verdes yacían cansados, con un claro edema rebordeado bajo la pupila del iris izquierdo, aquella persona traía el cabello rojizo corto si se fijaba, y apenas estaba limpio. Bajó la mirada, las manos del pelirrojo yacían amarradas en una soga frente de su torso, no traía la silla de ruedas, mientras las piernas yacían con un pantalón destrozado por arañazos_._

Merlín, aquello se veía tan real.

_-Te amé hace años y aún lo hago- _y luego, la mano del otro se acercó al rostro del zorro, acariciándole con lentitud la piel de las mejillas, y les rozaba lentamente, mientras los ojos de Kurama se llenaban de lágrimas_. -Aprenderás a quererme Kurama, aprenderás a quererme-_

Entonces vislumbró el instante en que el otro se alejaba, abría la puerta, no entró de todas formas siquiera un rayo de luz luego de ello, sólo se escuchó el eco de los zapatos de Karazu alejándose resonar en aquel lugar, como el eco de algo cayendo a mil kilómetros por hora. Yusuke experimentó como el pecho le dolía, como la espalda crujía; como las ganas de seguir en ese lugar poco a poco se reducían a la nada, y que, quizás, no valía la pena esperar por volver a contemplar aquella puerta abrirse.

Y supo que lo que sintió en ese momento fue lo que sintió el otro, que aquella falta de aire no se comparaba al miedo que contempló en los ojos del zorro cuando este quedó a solas en el sótano. Yusuke se perdió en el rostro que ahora miraba la perilla de la puerta esperando porque se abriese, esperando…eternamente porque alguien además de Karazu entrase por ella.

_Alguien, quien quiera que fuese._

-¡Kurama!- gritó, a su lado una mujer le quedo mirando, ¿había sido un sueño después de todo?, no podía pensar, sólo percibía el subir y el bajar de su pecho cada vez que tragaba aire, oh mierda, ¡aquello sí que se sintió real! Suspiró, se estiró en el asiento.

-Sólo fue un sueño- dijo, se llevó una mano a los mechones sudorosos que le caían por la frente y percibió que aún la mano le temblaba de terror; pero cuando el celular de su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar se congeló por completo, de golpe retirando el teléfono contempló la pantalla sólo para toparse con el horrible número telefónico del maniaco de Mie Llene. Sin ganas de hacer nada dejó el teléfono sonando, y otra vez cerró los ojos para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero sabía, temía volver a soñar con esa imagen; y por primera vez pidió a quien fuese desde su corazón que aquello solo fuese un sueño.

Alguien, quien quiera que fuese.

* * *

**-Departamento de Hina Jaganshi-**

Se habían encerrado, para Hiei aquello era excitante, especialmente porque le gustaba de sobremanera hacer el amor en casas ajenas donde sabía, se escuchaba todo los ruidos desde el primer piso. Se rió, Kurama le miraba con una sonrisa cómplice, en una mano el jugador traía una cajetilla de cigarrillos. El zorro enseguida experimentó como el otro le tiraba desde el hombro con una mano hasta las sábanas de la cama; ojos brillaron con sorna, Hiei comenzó a morderle un oído; entonces, percibió el corazón explotando; y que las piernas estaban más rígidas de lo normal.

-¿Nervioso?- silencio, el kitsune como respuesta le pellizcó bajo la camiseta que traía, Hiei percibió como el cuerpo sufría un espasmo.

-¿De ti?- dijo- ya me has hecho mucha cosas y no precisamente en una cama, ¿porqué debería?-

-No sé, puede que quizás haya descubierto algo nuevo y sea tan desgraciado que no lo he dicho-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-¿Qué tal esto?- enseguida, Kurama percibió como el corazón palpitaba con ferocidad cuando Hiei comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. ¡Qué demonios!; parecía que el pecho subía y bajaba con demasiada fuerza, espera, se llevó una mano a la boca, oh, por Morgana y su hija, -si es que tenía una-, ¡estaba experimentando una erección de sólo sentir como el jugador le hacía cosquillas, y en la planta de un pie!

-Hiei, ¡para!; no es gracioso-

-¿A no?; desde mi punto de vista te vez súper gracioso-

-¡Ni yo sabía que me pasaba eso!; ¡No lo es!- Hiei escuchó, pero, ¿cómo parar cuando podía ver como al otro parecía gustarle-claramente- que le hicieran cosquillas?; ni que estuviera loco, ¡ahora que tenía otra entretención ni muerto lo haría!

-Kitsune, a tu cuerpo, _claramente_ le gusta- sonrojo, frunció el ceño, pero no podía parar de reír, temblaba, necesitaba con urgencia respiración artificial. Si, porque se moriría de un ataque cardiaco producto de que el cuerpo estaba ardiendo, y todo por culpa de un basquetbolista odiosamente pervertido que se fijaba hasta de el color que traía en la ropa interior- y que por esas cosas tan banales- sabía hasta que posición le gustaba en la cama.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera patearle, botarle de la cama, morderle, o cualquier cosa que sirviese para quitarle la manos de encima; Hiei coló una mano por su blusa, y el pecho, helado, sufrió más que un escalofrío.

Mierda, ¿quién podía pensar con una mano dentro?

-Ya te lo dije zorro, t-e e-x-i-t-a-n-l-a-s-c-o-s-q-u-i-l-l-a-s-

Silencio, Hiei encontró la piel de su pezón, comenzó a rozarle, comenzó a girarlo, para Kurama fue como estar dentro de una caldera y encerrado con miles de ojos que miraban su clara erección.

-Por Merlín-

-¿Merlín?-

-Necesito con urgencia una masturbación- risas, Hiei siguió haciendo cosquillas, vislumbró como las mejillas se tornaban más rojas y el kitsune, apenas si tragaba aire.

La mano libre, comenzó a hacer cosquillas en cada dedo, aquello hizo que el pecho del kitsune se arqueara, bocas juntándose, la saliva de la lengua de Hiei hizo martilleo en su cabeza; podríamos decir que estaba nervioso, pero más que nervioso estaba necesitado de que Hiei le hiciese una mamada.

-Con un demonio- las manos del kitsune le aferraron a su torso, Hiei percibió el sudor bajo la blusa del zorro, entonces le clavó un diente en medio del labio, bajo su ombligo el miembro del zorro comenzaba a pellizcarle.

Entonces sin previo aviso dejó de martirizarle, Kurama se quedó helado cuando el otro frenó; ¿y la mamada?; ¿y las cosquillas?; ¡y no se supone ahora debería de haber comenzado a bajar su pantalón y morderle justamente en ese martirizante y caliente minuto!

-¡Por qué paraste!-

-Querías masturbarte, ¿no?; muy bien, yo miraré- se mordió la boca, en verdad era un pervertido, pero era un pervertido que estaba demasiado bueno como para reclamarle algo. Muy bien, si quería mirar que mirase, pero allá él si comenzaba a calentarse al hacerlo.

-Tú quisiste- dijo, con brusquedad lo alejó de si, la espalda se le arqueó en medio de la cama, no sentía las piernas pero por Morgana que aquello era lo de menos, ¡benditos dedos cuando pudo por fin llevarlos bajo su boxer!; -Ah, así me gusta- susurró, las mejillas palidecieron, por su parte Hiei se relamía desde el piso. Kurama respiraba demasiado rápido para su gusto, le veía pasar su mano sobre el miembro, y en seguida la ropa interior se rompió, los ojos se cerraron con fuerza; la erección quedo en medio de una mano y gotas de sudor amenazaron con decender por ella.

Kurama llevaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, Hiei veía como las sábanas se movían bajo el cuerpo, otro gemido, percibió como los ojos eran tragados por esa imagen.

Idea, ¿y si interrumpía?; no, se veía demasiado que Kurama estaba disfrutando de ese minuto, ¡maravillosa masturbación!

-Necesito que vengas con urgencia, ¡Ahora!- escuchó, y entonces se lanzó sobre su cuerpo como un animal, Kurama quedó con los ojos sobre los rojos del jugador. No hubo palabras, solo percibió como Hiei bajaba lo que quedaba del boxer, la erección bajo la boca, una mano en medio de la piel del miembro.

¿A quien, en su sano juicio, le importaba que antes le hubiesen hecho cosquillas?; ¡benditas cosquillas, ahora las amaba tanto!

-Hiei- gimió, la boca del jugador quedó en la piel, dientes rozando, oh rayos. Apenas si conectó las escenas porque apenas sí podía respirar.

Hiei sobre sus piernas, haciendo una mamada, lamiendo el miembro, con los ojos cerrados; Hiei con las mejillas sonrojadas, con sudor; seguro intentando tragar el semen que salía por su miembro y él, apenas, podía pensar con cordura. Linda, hermosa suma de imágenes, ¡por dios, y quería una cámara de fotos ahora!

-No pares, no pares, no pares, no pares- decía entre gemidos. Era un poco brusco, dolía, le rozaba muy de cerca la piel con los dientes, pero así como dolía se calentaba, y así como se calentaba el pecho tragaba aire. En su mente, imaginó como la boca succionada, y como una mano le presionaba bajo la entrada.

Hiei tenía un fetiche, siempre que estaban haciendo –lo que fuese en una cama- llevaba un dedo hasta atrás de su trasero.

-Apúrate, no seas un diablillo ahora- dijo, y cuando lo hizo pareció que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor colisionó, el tener un dedo dentro hizo que más semen saliese de su miembro, escuchó la succión, escuchó como el pecho subía y que el corazón palpitaba estridentemente.

Entonces, Hiei dejó de lamer, Kurama arqueó el cuello, y los ojos del capitán se posaron en una vena que resplandecía en medio de la blanca piel, retiró el dedo con velocidad, y se lanzó sobre el cuello, Kurama percibió el choque del miembro de Hiei sobre el suyo; de los dientes y labios que yacían bajo su mentón.

Entonces su mente hizo corto circuito, y lo último que recordó sentir fue el minuto en que el jugador comenzaba a bajarse el pantalón, ¿porqué?; porque en la lejanía estuvo seguro de oír un cierre decender, y porque la piel se encontró con su piel.

-¿Ya estás nervioso?-

Si, ahora podríamos decir que estaba nervioso.

* * *

**-Caseta de viajes ****"****In vino Veritas****"****-**

Lo estaba mirando desde hace horas, su cuerpo yacía apoyado sobre el respaldo de una pared, el cabello le caía por los hombros, en su boca yacía un cigarrillo aroma a menta, el brillo de las lámparas de la agencia estaba lo bastante baja como para que no le pudiesen visualizar tan fácil, cuatro asientos, dos recepcionistas; ningún pasajero descendía todavía del vuelo de las 2:30 de la tarde.

Se rió, otra vez se perdió en la silueta de su espalda, en el color verde de la ropa. Seguro traía el anillo con sus iníciales que había enviado a tallar.

Kuroune parecía un niño demasiado emocionado desde su punto de vista, Karazu se mordió un labio, el cigarrillo estaba ya extinto. Los labios se curvaron de manera sarcástica, dobló una pierna, cuello extendido mientras la nuca experimentaba lo frío de la pared de la agencia.

Volvió a reir.

Los ojos brillaron con ironía.

_-¿Cuándo volverás?-_

_-Mañana, espérame, pero no deben de vernos juntos-_

-Eres tan predecible-dijo, el aliento brotó de su boca, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, Kuroune yacía con una camisa de franela color verde, el cabello en una coleta; los ojos azules fijos en varios puntos brillando a causa de esa misma luz.

_-Me siento sólo amor acá en Francia-_

Se sonrió, seis pasos, manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, los ojos púrpuras yacían cubiertos con unas gafas plata, tragó aire, estaba seguro que si se acercaba más podría escuchar como los labios de Kuroune le llamaban bajito, y como, el corazón palpitaba con demasiada velocidad.

-Hola guapo-susurró detrás de su oído, Kuroune tembló, el corazón estuvo a punto de estallar, llevó una mano hasta su boca, se giró.

Se miraron, ojos azules contemplaron a los violetas, los azules parecieron cambiar de expresión, la boca fue mordida, las cejas se curvaron en señal de dolor; Karazu se retiró las gafas de sus ojos.

-Te extrañe-pero antes de que Karazu pudiese hacer nada la voz de Kuroune se grabó en su cabeza, así como el aroma de un conocido ron en la punta de su lengua.

Y lo último que Karazu supo en ese minuto fue que tenía unos brazos rodeándole su cuerpo y una boca, mordiéndole la piel del lóbulo de una oreja.

* * *

**-Hospital de san mundo, a esa misma hora-**

-Bonita, cumples dos meses de embarazo, aún es muy pronto para saber el sexo pero mira, ¿ves esas dos cositas que están en la esquina?, son tus bebes- Yukina yacía sobre una camilla, a su lado Kazuma le tomaba de la mano, sobre su vientre el médico yacía con una especie de scaner andante que reaccionaba ante un gel helado.

Yukina se rió.

-Lo sabía, ¡sabía que eran dos!, era imposible que fuera uno con tantas pataditas y tanta hambre que tengo-

-¿Y cree que estarán bien?-

-Si cumplen todo al pie de la letra, si, les dejaré cita para un mes más, es crucial los primeros tres meses, recuérdenlo, los primeros tres meses son de posibles pérdidas, así que por ahora Yukina, Kazuma te debe de mimar como a una reina-

Se rieron

-Kazuma, ¿tú quieres un niño verdad?- guardó silencio, se mordió un labio, la voz de Yukina le dejó un minuto callado, los ojos de ella brillaban con mucha intensidad.

Yukina quería niñas.

-Las querré igual si son niñas, bonita- Yukina sonrío, al otro lado de la puerta Hina leía una revista mientras esperaba que saliesen de la consulta, ella no sabía, pero dentro, el corazón de Kuwabara palpitó unísono al de ella.

* * *

**-Oficina de balística forense, una hora después-**

Toguro el mayor-jefe de la oficina de balística reconstructiva- yacía mirando los cartuchos recién gastados luego de la tercera prueba de tiro de la tarde, con un demonio, no quería creerlo pero las marcas en la bala coincidían, y no, imposible, ¡y con lo que le gustaba ese equipo de básquet!

-Eres muy estúpido Urameshi- dijo, tiró la bala del cartucho al suelo, en sus ojos yacían unas gafas transparentes contra los disparos, en frente suyo el retrato de un molde para realizar tiros en color negro; dos lámparas, la pequeña caseta de prueba en color blanco yacía cubierta del humo del arma. Aspiró el aroma, lo grabó, lo memorizó.

Siempre le había fascinado el olor de la pólvora cuando se dispara un arma, siempre se perdía en ella.

-Drogadicto- escuchó una voz, tras de su espalda se encontraba el encargado de la oficina de reconstrucción forense, sus ojos rojizos denotaban la clara marca de haber estado mucho tiempo expuesto a químicos.

Nunca entendería a su hermano, bueno, a Toguro el menor siempre le habían atraído más los muertos que nada.

-Cállate-dijo, sonrío con sorna, tomó un poco de tiza y como magia aparecieron las huellas en el cartucho, idiota, Urameshi ni siquiera había tomado precaución al momento de disparar el arma.

-Que idiota-exclamó, de su bolsillo retiró una bolsa de plástico, guardó los cartuchos, sobre una mesa se hallaba una carpeta de tono azul, Toguro se debatía entre sí escribir una sentencia o dejarle el trabajo sucio a Sakyo.

Que va, no era su problema.

-¿Preocupado del peque?-

-Sólo me apena saber que no veré más partidos de Urameshi en un buen tiempo; llévale esto a Sakio-dijo, el otro recibió la carpeta, al mirar la hoja no pudo disimular su deleite. El mayor le miró de reojo, y lo último que escuchó luego de firmar la hoja fue el sonido de la tiza al caer de la mesa chocando con el suelo.

No importaba cuantas vueltas al asunto le diese, Yusuke Urameshi estaba perdido.

Y con ganas.

* * *

**-Habitación 3113, hotel Montesori, Francia-**

-Tú nombre, dime tu nombre- la misma frase, el olor de la colonia en el cuello tersa cubierto con una cadena de plata, los mismos ojos de aquella noche y las mismas manos que se posaron por detrás de su pantalón. Karazu Mié Llene se río, Kuroune parecía una gatito desesperado por cariño.

-Ka-ra-zu-dijo con ironía, llevó un dedo hasta la boca del otro, el pelinegro le mordió el dedo, Karazu río. Yacían encerrados en una habitación de un hotel a unas cuantas cuadras del aeropuerto, las llaves de la habitación en el suelo; Kuroune no lograba mantener quieto a Karazu.

-Déjame quererte-exclamó, Karazu le sujetó de los hombros y lo llevó con fuerza sobre sí, cayendo en la única cama que había en dicha habitación. Cortinas color amaranto cubrían las ventanas, Karazu se quedó en silencio, sobre su torso se hallaba Kuorune, sentía las manos de él sobre su cabellera, los dedos jugaban con las hebras del cabello, Kuroune dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho, se mordió un labio, cerró los ojos.

Nunca entendería la manía del otro de siempre tener los dedos en su cabellera.

-Déjame quererte-volvió a decir, Karazu le dio un beso en el cabello negro y lacio como respuesta, para Kuroune aquello fue terrible, sintió el pecho contraído, un dedo en la punta de la boca.

-Yo te quiero cuervito-dijo, Kuorune pestañeó.

_-Pero no como a él-_ pensó, cerró los ojos, quería decirle aquello al otro, pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía Karazu se alejaría silenciosamente de su lado, y no le volvería a ver; estaba seguro que no volvería a tener esa cabellera tras de su cuello ni de las bromas que por la noche se realizaban cada vez que se veían.

Y sabía, no estaba listo para dejarle ir, aún cuando su corazón le decía que jamás el diseñador fue suyo.

Se sentía estúpido, habían hablado aquello y lo había aceptado, sabía que sólo estaban juntos por estarlo, porque ambos sentían demasiado como para estar con alguien mucho tiempo, pero lo había olvidado y aquello dolía el doble. Porque no importaba cuanto lo quisiera, esperara o amarara, Karazu no llegaría a quererlo como al pelirrojo.

_-Nunca llegaré a amarte, ¿igual quieres estar conmigo sabiendo eso?-_

_-Me gusta el desafío, sé que llegarás a quererme un día Karazu-_

_-Te estás engañando guapo, nunca llegaré a eso-_

Odiaba a Kurama, Dios, ¡cómo lo odiaba!; lo odiaba porque le quitaba al diseñador; porque sabía que cuando estaba con él no estaba realmente mirándole a él, tragó aire, experimentó como los labios de Karazu se mantuvieron sobre su cabellera, en su mente, el jugador escuchaba el latir del corazón del otro.

_-Ojala desaparecieras-_pensó.

Le odiaba porque cuando los ojos púrpura de Karazu le miraban, sabía, esperaba ver unos ojos verdes, esperaba despertar y ver unos labios delgados y finos.

Esperaba, algún día, que él pudiese ser Kurama.

Y dolía, porque irónicamente él terminó enamorado del diseñador.

-Kari-

-Dime- se mordió la boca.

Una pregunta, sólo haría una y podría dejar de estar nervioso.

-Me preguntaba-

-¿Te preguntabas?-

- ¿Llegarás a amarme algún día?-

* * *

**-Distrito penal, departamento de homicidios-**

_Hora de la prueba de tiro: 6 a 9 pm del 9 de septiembre._

_Ejecutor: Toguro el mayor-jefe de brigada de balística._

_Conclusiones: Las balas utilizadas durante el disparo coinciden un 100%, se obtuvieron tres cartuchos de los cuales dos yacen con las armaduras intactas, se encontró huellas dactilares de dedos índices en ambas, coinciden con las encontradas en el arma, mismo ejecutor del crimen._

_En el mango del arma se encontró dos gotas de sangre ya coagulada, la oficina de reconstrucción forense determinó que pertenecen al dueño de las huellas, la cadena encontrada yace como principal prueba de intento de homicidio. Se supone que el motivo del disparo tendría relación con el accidente pasado ocurrido a la diseñadora de marketing Keiko Yukimura._

_Se determina que Urameshi Yusuke es el principal sospechoso, falta comprobar coartada, se solicita orden de arresto de manera inmediata._

_Cantidad de años por crimen y grado: Homicidio frustrado en I grado, 7 años de prisión como mínimo y un máximo dependiendo de los años de vida del sujeto._

_Se solicita reunión con el juez local, petición para participar en el jurado que determine el veredicto de dicho caso._

_-Brigada de balística-_

Terminó de leer el informe, sus ojos azules yacían cansados sobre las hojas de la misma carpeta azul que había visto en las manos de Toguro la vez que le solicitó la prueba de tiro, cruzó una pierna, sobre su boca un cigarrillo; a su lado, Shizuru Seiryu leía igual, en la mano de ella reposaba una taza de café.

Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que Toguro solicitara participar en el jurado. Seiryu retiró la hoja, anotó los datos del arma en su informe, se mordió un labio.

-¿Decepcionado?-

-Para nada, sólo me sorprende que este preocupado del peque-

-¿Lo arrestamos enseguida?-el humo del cigarrillo en su boca, el sabor de las fresas que había comido durante la tarde, tomó un sorbo de la tasa de café.

-No, mira, repasemos esto de manera rápida, somos distrito penal, tenemos un hombre sumido en la inconsciencia, un arma homicida, huellas criminales y una cadena con sus iníciales-

-No entiendo a qué punto quieres llegar, las huellas, el arma y las balas tienen las huellas de Yusuke, el motivo es simple, a su novia casi la matan, la dejan estéril; nadie fue capaz de darle respuestas, así que en un arrebato de cólera sigue al diseñador de la empresa por la noche para desquitarse con el primer empleado que viese, espera que no haya nadie mirando la escena, ¡bang! Le dispara, desaparece del mapa. Fin de la historia, no veo como va a ganar el caso suponiendo que contrate un abogado-

Sakyou se llevó una mano a la sien, Dios, ¿acaso Seiryu era tan principiante o estaba tan ciega porque el culpable era Yusuke que no veía lo obvio del asunto?; otro cigarrillo, aspiró el aroma por segunda vez, miró a la otra y sólo le rodó los ojos. Seiryu se mordió la boca, detestaba cuando Sakyou veía más allá de las pruebas en la mesa.

-No te tragas el cuento-

-No, no logro tragármelo, no creo que Urameshi le haya disparado sin antes haber sido fastidiado por Karazu, era un maniaco, ¿y cómo es que nadie en la empresa denunció el accidente de Yukimura?, ¿por qué Karazu?; ¿porqué nadie le vio en el acto?, no logro rellenar esos puntos, ¿Porqué ni siquiera Yukimura luego de recuperar la conciencia denunció a su atacante?; a mí me parece que intentaba proteger a alguien o impedir que alguien cometiese una tontería, lastima, la tontería de todas formas se hizo-

-Supones que Karazu fue el que hirió a Yukimura pero no se puede probar, no tenemos esos detalles- La trigueña le miró, colocó a continuación una mano en la cabellera negra, estuvo segura que algún día Sakyou se moriría de tanto pensar.

-No le des más vuelta, no llenarás esos puntos, a menos…-

-A menos que alguien confiese-

Parpadeó, imposible, ¿y quién en su sano juicio confesaría un crimen que conlleva como mínimo 7 años de cárcel?

-No te atreverías Sakyou, necesitarías una orden-

-Para la persona que tengo en mente no necesito una orden-

La taza de café yació vacía en la mesa, Sakyou le indicó que le anotará un número telefónico, los números sonaron bajo el toque de sus dedos, el sonido característico de la línea tratando de conectar con el otro lado, el silencio en medio de la pequeña oficina con cortinas azules.

-Es hora de hacerle una visita a Keiko Yukimura, Seiryu-

Si, definitivamente ese hombre se moriría de tanto unir clavos sueltos.

_**Continuará- **_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: Capítulo 18- En tus manos I **_

Luego de mis merecidas vacaciones he regresado retomando el fick de Treinta días. Espero haya sido de su agrado la nueva entrega y que les den ganas de seguir leyendo mi historia. Sé que no debería tener cara para esperar me dejen un comentario, pero saben, alegran bastante a la hora de actualizar. Me reí demasiado leyendo los coments que recibí en el último capítulo que había subido a la página y ni siquiera recuerdo si les conteste. Nos veremos en otra entrega.

* * *

_**Quiero dar las gracias en especial a: **_

_Kitty_Wolf, angel zoe, Hoshiyo Hime, Yasnyoko 1, Roronoa Minamino, En-za Tzu-rengoku-shou y lil. _

* * *

…_**Si es amor abrázame con ganas…**_

…_**Si no lo es tal vez será mañana… **_

…_**Estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz… **_

…_**Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú…**_

_**.**_

_**-**_Lo mejor de mi vida eres tú-

Ricky Martin


	19. En tus manos I

**Treinta Días**

**Diclaimer: **

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de un señor con mucho dinero, a quién si me regalara los derechos con gusto se los aceptaría.

**Notas: **

Ya vamos por el capítulo 19, ¡qué grande está éste fick!, muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me han apoyado, y que de paso comentaron el capítulo anterior. Quería también decirles que el fick de Palabras para Paula seguirá en publicación, por lo que me pondré al día con ese fick durante este mes, debido a que por increíble que me pareció al ingresar al tráfico para ver la cantidad de gente que le leía tenía más visitas que este fick o el otro que estoy continuando de esta serie, visitas que llegan a leer hasta el último capítulo.

Luego de todo esto, les dejo el capítulo nuevo.

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

"_**En tus manos I"**_

_**.**_

**-Habitación 3113, hotel Montesorri, París-**

_-Princesa…yo…bueno, te traje esta flor porque es muy bonita, y tú eres muy bonita, así que…-_ yacían desnudos bajo las sábanas de la cama, las cortinas recién corridas, el olor del café recién servido en la punta de sus lenguas; una mano entrelazada con la otra. La cabeza de Kuroune descansaba sobre el pecho del diseñador.

-¿Seguro quieres ver esto cuervito?-

-Ya te dije, cámbiale y te corto un dedo- Karazu rió, desde su punto de vista Kuroune yacía fanatizado por la pantalla de la tv, la próxima vez pediría un cuarto sin cable.

Suspiró, no había modo, ¡y justo a esa hora veía su comedia!, ¡y él que quería saber que pasaba con Gonzalo!

-Cuervito, porfi, déjame cambiarle, sólo veré un pedacito, además has visto esa película millones de veces-

-Convénceme- dijo, Karazu se sonrió, hace meses que no le veía tan obstinado, ¿tanto era pedir ver la familia de al lado o quizás en la noche 40 "maduros pero no tanto", unos minutillos?, ¡justo ahora que Gonzalo era el malo, y a uno de los gemelos les disparaban en el abdomen, y que decir en la otra comedia, ¡si Javier había quedado como idiota y al parecer Tatiana va a perder al bebé que resultaba no ser de su marido si no del cuñado!

-¡Porfi porfi, Gonzalo es malo, necesito convencerme de que es malo!-

-Kary, sé que es malo, el día que la vimos gritaste toda la teleserie cuando transmitieron eso- Kuroune se tapó la cara con la sábana, no, ésta vez no le daría en el gusto, si quería ver la comedia que fuera a otro cuarto, lástima que no hubiese otra tv.

El diseñador se sonrió, una idea, Kuroune quería que él lo convenciera, entonces, ¿Por qué mejor no jugaban a algo divertido y luego veían televisión hasta la real gana?; ¿y si dejaban a Yusuke pagando, y le empezaban a jugar bromas hasta la hora que se les antojara?, no, imposible, quizás Urameshi soportara una o dos bromas, pero luego tendría que decir adiós a su majestuoso plan malévolo de venganza.

Y adiós Kurama.

Se mordió un labio, comenzó a deslizar una mano por el pecho del pelinegro, Kuroune sufrió un espasmo al darse cuenta de ello, le guiñó un ojo, Karazu le quitó del pecho, rodaron hasta la orilla de la cama, Kuroune yacía con las muñecas siendo sujetadas por el otro, rostro con rostro rozándose, labios a punto de devorarse en un beso.

El cabello de Karazu le hacía cosquillas en el cuello al pelinegro.

-Me gustaría- Kuroune fue el que habló finalmente, el diseñador se prendó de la sutil manera de hablar del otro.

-¿Hacerlo con las cortinas corridas?-

-No, había pensado ya que tanto quieres ver tu comedia de la noche, si podemos representar un capítulo de ella ahora- sonrisa lasciva, había olvidado que al pelinegro le fascinaba más que el basquetball el teatro.

-¿Y qué pareja quieres ser?-

-Había pensado en la del sobrino que se mete con su tía-

-Pervertido, me gusta-

Silencio, ambos corazones latieron unísonos, Kuroune enseguida se impulsó un poco por el respaldo de la cama, y en ese segundo Karazu percibió como el otro le mordía por segunda vez el lóbulo de oreja, cerró los ojos, una mano comenzó a colarse desde su pecho hasta más abajo, hasta llegar a su bóxer.

-Y como yo soy más joven, seré el sobrino enfermizo que no va a dejar que vuelvas con tu primer amor, porque eres mío- se río. Karazu le mordió el cuello como respuesta. Kuroune siguió jugando bajo el bóxer, Karazu siguió en el cuello, un gemido, enseguida se juntaron los labios, los brazos de Karazu cruzaron por detrás de la nuca del basquetbollista, el bóxer del diseñador quedó al final de sus piernas. Otro gemido, Kuroune terminó de jugar con la ropa, una rodilla debajo de la erección del otro, un dedo en la boca.

Un corazón que latió, y otro que pareció comenzar a partirse en pequeños fragmentos.

-Entonces, habrá que buscar a alguien que sea el marido al que engaño contigo, ¿no cuervito?-

Kuroune río.

-Supongo que bien podríamos hacerle la invitación a Urameshi, o quizás a su amigo pelirrojito, para que yo pueda lastimarlo-

Karazu le miró a los ojos, había algo en los azules del basquetbolista que le fascinaban, que le drogaban, quizás lo brillante, lo gélido, quizás las pestañas negras que cubrían los ojos; o lo tétricas y penetrantes que se volvían con las luces encandilándoles.

-¿Y qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por mí, sobrino?-

-Te daría todo lo que quisieras-

-Pero estoy casada, y eres menor, ¿podrías soportar saber que durante las noches que no duermo contigo duermo con otra persona?, no sabes en el lío que te estás metiendo-

-Puedo soportar verte sólo los fines de semana, pero luego tarde o temprano te adictarás tanto a mi presencia que iras a buscarme por ti misma-

-¿Y tu tío?; ¿qué harías con tu tío?-

-No me importa que cada vez que estás conmigo esperas estar así con él, no me importa que cada vez que me miras a los ojos siento que lo estás mirando a él, ¿por qué sabes una cosa?; yo me enamoré de ti tía-

-Te aprendiste todo el diálogo de la comedia cuervito-

-Es obvio, si ves esa novela todas las veces que la repiten por la tarde- silencio, otra vez las bocas se juntaron, Kuroune clavó las uñas de sus manos en los hombros del otro, unos metros del suelo.

Enseguida la boca de Kuroune se separó de la suya, se deslizó hasta su oído.

Susurró.

-Recuérdalo Karazu, una vez tengo un juguete me es muy difícil deshacerme de él, a menos que me encuentre otra entretención-

Silencio, y en un instante las luces de las lámparas se apagaron, Karazu quedó observando el brillo incandescente de los ojos del pelinegro al momento de quedar en medio de la oscuridad.

-Y por el momento tú eres mi mejor entretención, y eso, ninguna muñequita va a lograr cambiarlo-

_-Ni siquiera tu amado Kurama-_

* * *

_-_**Departamento de Keiko Yukimura y Yusuke Urameshi, 10 de septiembre, 11 a.m**_-_

Un sonido, el corazón de Keiko palpitaba a mil por hora cada vez que tragaba aire o se tomaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. En el comedor donde yacía, recortes de periódicos se encontraban esparcidos por toda la mesa donde tomaba una taza de café, ni siquiera el haberle puesto casi cuatro cucharas de azúcar habían podido quitarle el mal sabor de la boca.

Esto no era posible.

_-Prométeme que no harás nada Yusuke-_

_-Te lo prometo-_

No podía dejar de pensar en Yusuke, no podía dejar de pensar en la última frase que se dijeron. No podía entender el por qué el pelinegro ni siquiera le llamaba desde París.

_-No me sigas a Paris- _aún recordaba el aroma del café, el sonido de sus rodillas al caer en las baldosas de cerámica. Aún recordaba la manera en que sostenía desesperadamente el teléfono celular; la textura de las teclas bajo sus yemas y el silencio de su voz del otro lado de la línea cada vez que le llamaba para saber de él.

-Por favor, por favor, espero no hayas cometido una tontería Yusuke- dijo, las manos le sudaron, y lo peor era que no podía despegarse de la pantalla de la televisión. Keiko yacía sobre un sofá de terciopelo negro, estaba en el comedor. El calor de la tarde provocaba que la cabeza le doliese más, y esas benditas pastillas parecían no querer ayudarle.

Como odiaba en ese minuto tener migrañas.

_-"No se ha podido conectar nada, pero el distrito penal a confirmado que las huellas en la bala y el arma pertenecen al mismo ejecutor del disparo"-_ lo sabía, en el fondo, muy dentro, una parte de su mente se lo estaba diciendo a gritos.

Y no quería aceptarlo, no quería siquiera oírlo.

-Yusuke le disparó- exclamó, otro sorbo a la taza, ni siquiera había relacionado las huellas, ni leído la mitad de las noticias, pero sólo bastó con ver la cadena encontrada para unir todos los clavos sueltos.

Se tomó la cabellera, el pecho le apretaba demasiado.

Se levantó de la mesa, otra vez una mano en la contestadora.

-Usted no tiene nuevos mensajes- se mordió un labio, una mano en el pecho, la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón. ¿Qué hacer?

¿Debería irse a París a buscar al moreno, o quedarse esperando haciéndose la tonta de que no sabía nada?

-Ya no quiero pensar- se dijo, tirándose en el sofá otra vez tomó una nota de los recortes, en ellos yacía la hora y el lugar del disparo.

-Fue a unas cuadras de la empresa, en la noche. Karazu estaba sólo y nadie le vio, Dios- se mordió un dedo, estiró el cuello, la cabellera le cayó por detrás de la nuca, Keiko cerró los ojos.

Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó el sonido de una persona tocando del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

**-Aeropuerto de París, unas dos horas después- **

Aspiró el aire fresco del lugar, por fin, por fin había llegado al aeropuerto después de haber estado casi seis horas metido en ese avión. Los pies se dejaron caer sobre uno de los asientos del recinto, cabeza hacia atrás sobre el asiento, el cabello cayó por detrás de la nuca, la frente despejada; los ojos cerrados apenas si podían conciliar el sueño.

Parpadeó, una corazonada, era mejor terminar esta locura de una vez, una mano en su bolsillo y contempló su teléfono celular.

_-Ya llegué_- escribió, el brillo de la pantalla en el aparato, el silencio que se formó en el instante cuando comenzó a escribir el mensaje y el sonido de su corazón palpitando dentro de su pecho.

Mensaje enviado.

-Quiero despertar de esto-se dijo, la máquina en su mano vibró, Karazu Mie Llene le contestó muy rápido. Abriendo el mensaje.

_-Quédate allí, me juntaré contigo en una media hora, sin trucos.-_

-Entonces, dormiré esa media hora-

* * *

**-Departamento de Keiko Yukimura y Yusuke Urameshi-**

-¿Diga?- tras la puerta Keiko contempló unos ojos azules mirándole con malicia, nariz pequeña, sobre la boca de aquel hombre yacía un cigarrillo. Miró más abajo, traía una gabardina color negra, y el pelo lacio y algo largo le llegaba hasta el cuello.

Conocía la cara.

-Buenos días señorita Yukimura- la voz salió como viperina lengua, el humo del cigarrillo hacia un lado de la cara de ella, una mano sobre la gabardina.

Había visto miles de veces el procedimiento de aquel hombre por las noticias.

-Buenos días-dijo la morena, colocó una mano en la manija de la puerta, Sakyou le miró de pies a cabeza, al parecer se había recuperado bastante bien. -¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó, el hombre rió silenciosamente, le mostró una placa dorada grabada con su nombre bajo la gabardina en negro.

-Mi nombre es Sakyou, jefe de la brigada de homicidios, estoy aquí para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas- Keiko se mordió un labio, abrió la puerta, el hombre ingresó a la casa. La primera sala daba al comedor, Keiko escuchó en su cabeza el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. –Perdone si soy muy directo, pero sé que mi presencia en su casa no es de mucho agrado-

-No se preocupe, sólo hace su trabajo-

-Pocas personas entienden eso- dijo, otro cigarrillo en su boca, Keiko le miraba como un felino, Sakyou botó el humo, le hizo una señal a la morena de que no era necesaria tanta formalidad; enseguida ambos tomaron asiento en los sillones color negro. Sakyou se percató de los recortes de periódico y de la radio encendida.

-¿Parece que se pone al día?- un suspiro, había algo de sarcasmo en esa línea. La diseñadora sentía que cualquier cosa que él le demostrase no haría que la corazonada que tenía de hace horas se esfumara. Aterrada, aquellos ojos azules la estudiaban demasiado y presintió que cualquier cosa que dijese él lo usaría en contra de ella.

-Algo así, la verdad es que estoy preocupada por alguien-

-¿Y eso por qué?- apagó el cigarrillo, sus ojos puestos fijos en ella.

Sólo una idea en mente.

-Creo que mi novio está metido en un serio problema, pero no me deja ayudarle; no se me ocurrió nada mejor que ver las noticias, estuve fuera de todo por casi dos semanas- el hombre frunció el ceño, esperaba usar la confesión de la chica en contra de Urameshi, y que ella fuese una cómplice en esto, pero al parecer aquella mujer no sabía nada de nada.

Ahora pensaba que Urameshi era doblemente idiota.

-Escuche, creo que será mejor que yo la ponga al día, si no le molesta-

-Para nada, ¿café?-

-No gracias, no me desvíe del tema- la morena apretó las manos, el ambiente estaba horrible. Olía a tabaco, chicle de menta en los labios; apenas si entraba aire por la ventana, Sakyou percibió el rechazo de la otra ante su vicio y enseguida le apagó en un cenicero que estaba en una de las mesas del centro. Vaya tarde la que le esperaba a la otra.

-Usted es novia del entrenador de basquetball Yusuke Urameshi, ¿me equivoco?-

-Somos novios de hace años-

-¿Y él, ahora dónde está?-

-En París, tienen un partido muy importante esta noche, así que me pidió que no le acompañara-

-Eso es bastante egoísta si me permite decirlo- otra vez esos ojos sobre ella, otra vez el sarcasmo en la boca. Keiko descendió la miraba.

-Sí, también lo pensé- Dios, detestaba ese tipo de casos. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar más con drogadictos buenos para nada que con este tipo, hubiese sido mejor enviar a Seiryu. Supuso, se entenderían mejor entre mujeres.

Unas frases y tendría la confesión, sólo necesitaba que Yukimura dijese "Karazu me lastimó", y tendrían un motivo, y unos bonitos siete años de prisión para Urameshi.

-Señorita Yukimura, el departamento de homicidios tiene una orden de arresto para su novio, ¿imagina el porqué de la orden?- y allí estaba, la palidez en la cara de ella, el silencio de la boca; las manos sobre la butaca del sofá apretando con mucha presión.

-No, no imagino el por qué lo buscan-

Y la típica reacción de alguien protegiendo a otra persona.

-Señorita, no me mienta, sé leer muy bien a las personas, y su reacción es la típica de alguien que sospecha un motivo pero no quiere decirlo-

Keiko levantó el rostro, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

-Escuche, hace una semana un conocido suyo sufrió un accidente, las huellas de su novio se encontraron en el arma homicida, y ayer por la tarde se hizo una prueba de tiro; tenemos los datos suficientes para enviar a su novio a prisión por el resto de su vida-

Silencio, otra vez la palidez en el rostro de Keiko.

–No lo preguntaré dos veces, así que dígame, el que la envió al hospital, ¿fue Karazu Mie Llene?- Una mano de la morena en el mentón, ojos avellana demasiado resplandecientes y un poco de rubor que se apoderó de las mejillas de la diseñadora.

Entonces, el corazón de Keiko dejó de latir, por dos fatídicos segundos.

* * *

**-Aeropuerto de París, caseta de viajes "In vino veritas"-**

Otra vez el mismo sueño, y el corazón le palpitó minuto a minuto a medida que vislumbraba las escenas, el mismo sótano y el aroma del desinfectante; la misma pequeña puerta y la falta de luz.

-Hola, Yusuke- se sobresaltó, al darse la vuelta sobre el asiento la sonrisa socarrona del diseñador le aterró, una mano en el pecho y otra que jugaba con su cabellera. –Anda, parece que viste a un fantasma- la risa del otro, las mejillas que se sonrojaron.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Karazu- dijo, el otro se llevó un dedo a la boca, el moreno traía una chamarra rojiza color café crema en su pecho junto al nombre del equipo de basquetball, zapatillas blancas y un poco de gel en la cabellera.

-Jamás lo haría guapo, ahora- Karazu se sentó junto a Yusuke, cruzó una pierna, cerró los ojos, enseguida unas lentes color plata le taparon la visual. -¿Parezco una estrella de cine no?-

-Yo te haré ver estrellas si no hablas claro-

-Amargado, entonces vayamos al grano- dijo, las gafas descendieron sólo un poco;- Escucha quiero hacer un trato contigo, tú sólo haz lo que yo te diga durante dos días y yo no te denunciaré, diré en el noticiero de las once que un drogadicto me amenazó con robar mis pertenencias para comprar mercancía pero yo me opuse y por eso me disparó, quedas fuera del asunto, jamás volveremos a hablar. ¿No te parece genial mi oferta?- guardó silencio, Yusuke se mordió un dedo.

-¿Y supongo que no puedo preguntar para qué quieres mi ayuda verdad?-

-No puedes hacer preguntas, sólo haz lo que te digo- voz viperina como en susurro, Karazu rió, le hizo una señal a Yusuke para que extendiese su mano.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Una llave-

-Ya sé que es una llave idiota- muy bien, Yusuke tenía el genio muy corto, pero se veía muy bien estando enojado, no podía culpar a la diseñadora de haberse fijado en él, y si era sincero lo que más le gustaba de Yusuke era su falta de paciencia.

-¿Le dijiste a tu jugador estrella de los cambios en el partido contra Corea?- Yusuke sudó, miró a su alrededor, ninguna persona parecía estar poniéndoles atención, a su lado se alzaban pequeñas agencias de viaje con sus respectivas cajeras, gente comprando o devolviendo pasajes y unos cuantos turistas.

-No, esperaba poder cambiar a Hiei por otro jugador, pero no creo encontrar a alguien a estas alturas para reemplazarlo-

-No lo saques, mejor espera como toma la noticia esta noche en el partido-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Se sonrió, Yusuke jugó con su teléfono celular dentro de su bolsillo, Karazu terminó por retirarse las gafas.

-Escucha, faltan unas siete horas para que comiencen las noticias en directo, el trato es simple; ¿ves la llave que tienes en la mano?, pertenece a la puerta principal de un departamento que queda a unas cuadras de aquí, es tuyo; no respiraras a menos que yo te lo diga, sólo quiero tú ayuda en tres cosas, termínalas y quedas fuera. – Urameshi le miró, ¿y quién demonios se creía este para venir y darle órdenes?; ¿acaso esperaba que él obedeciese como un fiel perrito faldero que está desesperado como para seguir su jueguito al pie de la letra?

-Olvídalo, prefiero ir a prisión- dijo, Karazu le sostuvo la chamarra, Yusuke se giró a mirarlo.

-No vengas a jugar al valiente conmigo niño, soy un hombre herido sumido en la inconsciencia, ¿recuerdas?, no tientes a tu suerte- se sentó, quitó la yema de sus dedos del aparato celular.

-Sólo serán tres cosas, ¿no?-

-Captas muy bien- enseguida Karazu retiró una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo, Yusuke aspiró el aroma. – ¿Fumas?-

-No gracias, ¿qué tengo que hacer?-

-La primera orden ya la tienes, haz que tu jugador bueno para nada y ultra cabezota pierda el partido contra Corea; una vez logrado eso te diré las otras dos, pero sin preguntas, estarás libre en dos días-

Suspiró, estuvo tentado de decirle que le diese un cigarro, pero tenía curiosidad, y uno de sus peores defectos era eso.

-Sólo te haré una pregunta, contéstamela y cerramos el trato-

-Dispara guapo-

-¿Qué quieres que te dé a cambio?- esa pregunta fue deliciosa.

Karazu le miró a los ojos chocolate, no fue necesaria una amenaza ni nada para que Yusuke cayese en sus manos.

-Quiero a Kurama de regreso- Yusuke abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, una mano otra vez en el celular, se mordió la boca. Silencio, los ojos del entrenador estaban fijos en los suyos violetas, los labios del diseñador se curvaron en un sarcasmo, el cigarrillo cayó al suelo.

-Entonces amigo, sabiendo eso, ¿tenemos un trato?-

* * *

**-Hospital de París, consultorio de Shigure Miyage-**

Se sentía como la primera vez que iba al médico para que le colocasen una inyección, y si se miraba desde su posición parecía que sus ojos verdes se habían quedado perdidos y grabados en las letras de la oficina que yacían en la puerta de cristal. Temblaba, a su lado, Hiei yacía aburridísimo leyendo una revista de cualquier cosa, Hina miraba unas fotografías en blanco y negro de una de las muestras impresas por la empresa de Koedma, y Yukina y Kuwabara se habían quedado esperándolos en la cafetería del hospital luego de su cita mensual con el ginecólogo. Habían salido hace más de dos horas de la habitación puesto que el teléfono del departamento de Hina no había parado de sonar.

_-¿Diga?-_ recordó el sonido de la voz de la secretaria del otro lado de la línea, y algo de una cita programada por la coordinadora del desfile de modas para esa misma tarde.

_-Quería recordarle que el joven Minamino Shuichi tiene control con el doctor Miyage a las 15:30, no lleguen tarde-_

Con un demonio, la próxima vez no le dejaría a Botan escoger sus horas médicas.

-¿Cómo crees que sea?- preguntó, Hiei levantó una ceja, desde su punto de vista Kurama se veía terriblemente ansioso, delicioso, nervioso y otros derivados que descartó pensar.

-Si quieres voy y coqueteo un poco con la secretaria, quizás me dé hasta su número telefónico si tanto te importa-dijo, Kurama estuvo tentado de reírse, al menos el sarcasmo del pelinegro le ayudaba a pasar la tensión.

-¿Minamino?- una voz por el auricular, levantó la mirada, detrás de su rostro la secretaria le llamaba para ingresar a la sala, tras de sí la pequeña salita de espera era tono verde mar, se alzaban unas cuantas revistas; cuadros decorando las paredes y un pasillo que llevaba a otros mucho más largos.

-¿Me acompañas?-

-¿Y mi coqueteo con la secretaria?- Se rió, Kurama estaba sumamente nervioso, Hiei se levantó del asiento.

-Mejor entras conmigo y coqueteas con el médico, quizás así consigues que nos deje ir en cosa de minutos-

-¿Y si mejor me coqueteas tú baka kitsune?- sarcasmo, como respuesta Hiei recibió una lamida en el cuello.

-¿Y si mejor nos damos prisa y terminamos donde nos quedamos?-

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de morderlo en el cuello como respuesta cuando su teléfono celular sonó, los ojos rojizos del capitán quedaron fijos en la pantalla del aparato, guardó silencio, por inercia soltó la mano de Kurama y la silla de ruedas, el zorro se percató de la manera en que el jugador fruncía las cejas.

-Kitsune, perdona, pero no podré quedarme-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Debido al mal tiempo adelantaron el partido para dos horas, así que debo irme al estadio a cambiarme y a entrenar, y como el tonto de Kuwabara está ahora en papel de padre debo ir a buscarlo a la cafetería también- cerró los ojos, Kurama le quedó mirando, y él que esperaba entrar con Hiei a la consulta.

-Entiendo, ¿entras conmigo la próxima vez?-

-Si vienes al partido de esta noche-

-Mmm-

-¿En qué piensas kitsune?- los ojos de Hiei le fulminaron, el zorro se reía como una quinceañera, Hina les miraba de reojo.-Olvídalo, es mejor que te vayas, seguro Yusuke ya está en el estadio insultándote con todo el diccionario que conoce- una risa, Hina no despegaba un ojo aún cuando disimulaba muy bien estar contemplando las fotos, dio vuelta a otra página.

-Nos vemos en la noche entonces zorro, no coquetees con el médico- dijo, una vez hubo mordido el lóbulo de la oreja del otro.

* * *

**-Estadio María de Paris, camarines, a esa misma hora-**

_-¿Llegó Urameshi?- _recordaba el instante en que se separaron, el sabor de la boca del otro sobre sus labios, el roce de las sábanas sobre su piel al momento de sentir como las uñas del diseñador se clavaban tras de su nuca.

_-Si cuervito, volveré en unas cuantas horas, así qué para que no te entretengas con la televisión te daré una tarea- _miró por sobre su cabeza, había ingresadohace unos veinte minutos al estadio, no tuvo dificultad para guardar cosas en su casillero, se había dado una ducha, el traje color blanco con letras azules le resaltaba el color de los ojos; la cabellera negra yacía atada en una coleta.

Sostenía en su mano una cámara fotográfica.

_-¿Qué necesitas que haga amor?-_

_-Compra unas cuantas cámaras de fotos, coloca una en cada una de las esquinas del camarín en modo automático, espérame hasta que haya comenzado el partido- _miró el aparato, era de color plata, se rió; al tomar la cámara no pudo evitar tomarse unas cuantas fotos_._

_-¿Y puedo jugar antes con ellas?-_

_-Si te tomas una de cuerpo completo si-_

Otra risa, enseguida la fotografía salió impresa, le faltaba sólo colocar dos cámaras.

_-¿Y luego?-_

_-Saldrás a la cancha sumamente sexy y ganarás el partido de esta noche-_

Las cámaras yacían en su lugar, miró por inercia el reloj que se alzaba sobre las maderas del camarín, las paredes eran de color blanco, los casilleros yacían cerrados; las nueve de la noche, faltaban quince minutos para el partido.

Karazu le había enviado un mensaje informándole que luego del partido daría una entrevista de prensa.

El sonido del timbre afuera de la cancha, las luces se apagaron y prendieron de un minuto a otro, Kuroune quedó luego sentado en las butacas del camarín.

_-¿Llegarás a amarme algún día?-_ llevaba con el diseñador durante casi tres semanas, y aún el otro no podía olvidarse del pelirrojo. ¿Qué tenía el modelo que no tuviese él?, ¿qué le había dado el pelirrojo durante el tiempo que fueron novios?

Kurama no había estado a su lado las noches en que el diseñador se dejaba ganar por la depresión. Kurama no estuvo cuando Karazu le pidió reemplazarle cuando estaba ocupado. Ni siquiera había estado allí cuando el diseñador casi perdía el empleo por culpa de la pena que sentía. Por el contrario él siempre estuvo, siempre le iba a ver, siempre escuchó sus problemas; siempre secó sus lágrimas.

Y aún el otro no le amaba.

_-No lo sé cuervito-_

_-¿Aún le quieres verdad?-_

_-Nunca podré dejar de hacerlo, él fue…fue algo, no sé como explicártelo, pero…- _

_-Nunca me querrás como a él-_

Lo recordaba, Dios, y como lo odiaba. Pero aún no perdía las esperanzas, sólo llevaba con él tres semanas.

-Sólo necesitas tiempo, así que mientras amor, seguiré jugando a tu jueguito- dijo, entonces, el reloj de pared marcó las nueve y quince minutos.

-Hora de jugar-

* * *

**-Estadio María de París, 9:15 pm-**

-¡Hola París, Francia!- la voz de la locutora desde el centro del estadio llenó las butacas del recinto, miles de luces alumbraban la cancha, las banderas color blanco con rojo se alzaban en todos los postes del lugar. Tres pisos de asientos, miles de personas yacían ya en sus puestos y otras cuantas esperaban ingresar al partido de basquetball más importante del año: el torneo de finales se jugaba esa noche.

Olía a miel con mezclas de chocolate, las banderas flameaban, alrededor de ellas cintas con toque naranjo yacían atadas a los postes. Detrás de cada mitad de cancha se encontraban los jugadores de los equipos correspondientes.

Se sentía la tensión en el aire, lo caliente del ambiente a pesar de estar conectados tres gigantescos aires acondicionados.

-¡Desde la cima de la cancha les habla su locutora Mukuro Hyobanshi, quien espera esta noche disfruten un partido más de estos dos grandes rivales conocidos de años! ¡Es su tercer encuentro en seis años y no sabemos quién se quedará con la copa!; ¿será Tokio o será Corea?- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los gritos de los fans apoyando a sus equipos; los carteles, las luces, las miles de personas que pedían comprar recuerdos y algo de comida.

-¡No sabemos que nos traerá esta noche señoras y señores, pero puedo asegurarles que estará llena de sorpresas, de intriga; puedo asegurarles que sus corazones estallarán en tensión cuando un equipo este venciendo a otro!- enseguida se apagaron las luces de las esquinas, se prendió el gran foco del centro del estadio; el marcador en color negro anunciaba un vacío 0-0 en grandes números rojos.

-¡Esta noche me complace presentarles al árbitro del partido, el señor S`louis Molleurie, quién será el juez durante los dos tiempos del partido!- enseguida, al centro de la cancha hizo acto de aparición el árbitro, vestía un conjunto color amarillo, un silbato en el cuello, cabello blanco corto; ojos verdes.

Se hizo el silencio en la cancha, Mukuro tomó aire, un vaso de agua cerca de ella. Sonreía socarronamente porque sabía que tras las puertas del estadio miles de reporteros trataban de ingresar al lugar pero ella siempre tomaba precauciones y cumplía sus promesas, en especial porque esa noche jugaba Hiei Jaganshi y no iba a fallarle a él. Bajó la mirada, en la zona izquierda de la cancha visualizó el minuto en que ingresaba Yusuke Urameshi a ella, traía un conjunto rojo con blanco, las letras de su nombre se alzaban de manera imponente, un silbato negro en el cuello; el cabello en gel.

Hora de anunciar a su equipo.

-¡Señoras y señores, son las 21:30 pm y me complace presentarles al entrenador del equipo de Tokio!; es un as en la cancha, un líder innato; ¡y esta noche espera cumplir el sueño de vencer a Corea luego de seis años!; ¡Con ustedes Yusuke Urameshi!-

Se sintió morir, vaya su suerte; las luces de las esquinas del estadio se encendieron, el grito de la gente le llenó la cabeza y el palpitar de su corazón retumbaba dentro de su mente provocando al mismo tiempo que le sudasen las manos. Salió del fondo de la cancha, el silbato en su boca y el sonido que brotó del pequeño aparato hizo eco en el lugar. Una sonrisa fingida, una mano que se extendió en dirección del techo apuntando en forma de disparo; miró las butacas repletas de gente, el color de la banderas; el brillo estúpidamente inocente en los ojos de los fanáticos de su equipo de basquetball.

-¡Hola Francia!-gritó, apretó una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, una vez saludado a la gente volvió a su esquina tras la línea divisoria de la cancha que separaba la de volleyball y la de basquetball.

Lo único que lamentaba era que estaba seguro que apenas detuviese a Hiei al momento de ingresar a la cancha era que el otro dejaría de respetarlo, como entrenador, como líder, como amigo.

Yusuke esperó a que la locutora continuase hablando, al mirar a la gente pudo contemplar los ojos verdes de Kurama en medio del público. Yukina yacía a su lado junto a una mujer desconocida, el zorro traía en su cabellera una gorra con el nombre de Hiei y en una mano una pequeña bandera con el logo de Tokio.

_-Me siento una basura- _siguió sonriendo, entonces, al girar la cara visualizó al fondo del estadio a Karazu Mie Llene, traía una peluca color plata, pero yacía vestido con un traje llamativamente rojo, la piel blanca destacaba con el contraste de la ropa; además, jamás olvidaría esas gafas plata sobre los ojos. El otro le vio, ojos púrpura y chocolate se fulminaron, la sonrisa se desvaneció de la boca, Karazu hizo un monosílabo silencioso con la suya.

_-"Pierde"-_ Yusuke se mordió los labios, frunció el ceño. La locura aún yacía latente por los gritos de los fanáticos, entonces se iluminó la entrada a la derecha del estadio, Yusuke tragó aire, y en silencio imitó el movimiento de la boca de Karazu.

_-"Eso no depende de mí"- _del fondo del estadio Karazu se sonrió.

-Haber si puedes controlar a tu jugador estrella- se dijo, cruzó una pierda sobre la otra; y en silencio esperó a que la locutora presentase al equipo.

-¡Muy bien señoras y señores!, ¡exactamente con tres minutos para iniciar este encuentro ingresan a la cancha los representantes de Tokio; recuerden que por razones de seguridad se tiene prohibida la entrada a los reporteros, a menos que quieran un balón de básquet sobre ustedes!- Las luces del fondo se encendieron, y en ese segundo los ojos de Yusuke se detuvieron en los de Hiei, era el último en la fila; pues era su costumbre aún cuando era el capitán en el juego .Esperó a que los demás desapareciesen por el pasillo, al mismo tiempo que Mukuro Hyobanshi los presentaba a medida que iban ingresando a la cancha y justo, cuando escuchó el nombre del otro sonar por los parlantes en el estadio, con una rapidez endemoniada y con la mirada de Karazu puesta en su persona detuvo al jugador en medio del pasillo.

-¿Sucede algo Yusuke?-Hiei le miró con extrañeza, Yusuke jamás lo había detenido antes, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron con un marcador apretadísimo en el encuentro pasado contra China hace unas tres semanas.

-Tengo que pedirte algo, y necesito que lo cumplas- Hiei arqueó una ceja, le miró a los ojos, Yusuke giró la cara hasta la butaca en que yacía sentado el diseñador. –Debes perder el partido- y en ese segundo, el capitán se quedó sin habla.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**P****róximo capítulo: En tus manos II**

Las teleseries que aparecieron en dicha trama no son de mi propiedad sino al canal de TVN, sólo los he usado para darle más ambientación a la misma.

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty_Wolf, Hoshiyo-Hime, Roronoa Minamino, Twinippu y Rescue Coluptor.

Nos veremos el próximo mes. Espero les haya agradado la nueva entrega.

* * *

…**Algunas veces siento miedo…**

…**Al mirarme en el espejo…**

…**Esperando la cordura que no tuve y que retengo…**

**-Derrotado-**

**Savia**


	20. En tus manos II

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les he usado para dejar volar mi imaginación y entretenerlos un rato.

_**Notas:**_

Supongo que les extraña que me mantenga subiendo continuaciones, no teman, no desaparece de un día para otro porque me encanta subir algo nuevo en esta página. Siempre me verán acá, con alguna continuación o algún one-shot. Espero les agrade esta continuación y me digan que les parece, si en algún minuto la historia se vuelve un poco lenta mis disculpas, pero prefiero que se entienda bien, incluso si ello requiere de usar más redacción. Muchas gracias a esas personas que se han mantenido conmigo, gracias de todo corazón; espero que les esté gustando este sistema de continuaciones mensuales que he comenzado, y que hasta ahora, no he fallado durante este año.

Besitos, y espero, ustedes estén allí leyendo tras esta pantalla.

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

"_**En tus manos II"**_

_**.**_

**-Estadio María de Paris, 21:45 pm-**

Estaba seguro que había escuchado mal, contuvo el aire en el cuerpo esperando por otra frase de los labios del moreno, esperando ver como el rostro que le miraba ahora se reía quizás de la expresión que adquiría el suyo, quizás por la palidez, por el miedo en los ojos. Pero nada, Yusuke no le decía nada de nada.

_-Pierde el partido- _no creía lo que escuchaba, no quería creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Perder el partido después de tres años de haber trabajado junto a Urameshi para llegar hasta ese lugar, hasta ese partido?; ¿Por un capricho del otro?; ¡Especialmente ahora que Kuroune Shoujy de ese odioso equipo le había retado el día anterior en esa misma cancha, humillándole al grado de decirle que iba a ser él quien iba a marcarlo!

-¿Crees que nos darán una paliza?, hombre si estamos en peligro de muerte sabes que Kuwabara es el de los milagros- quedó mirando los ojos de Yusuke, guardó silencio. Hizo una mueca en señal de sarcasmo, pero el rostro del entrenador no cambio de expresión, ni siquiera le siguió el juego de palabras.

-No puedes hablar en serio- silencio, los ojos de Yusuke descendieron al suelo, Hiei vislumbró como se mordía la boca, todo indicaba que Urameshi no estaba jugando.

-Necesito que lo pierdas-

-¿Por qué?-

-No puedo decírtelo- Hiei cerró los ojos y en su mente dibujó el fondo del estadio tras ese pasillo, imaginó las luces del techo del estadio sobre sí. Escuchó mientras los mantenía cerrados el sonido de la voz de la gente gritando, el sonido de los silbatos y de las pisadas de sus compañeros; del aire cruzando hasta sus pulmones.

Y en medio de toda esa mezcla de imágenes y colores el rostro de Kurama esperando porque ganase la copa contra Corea.

-No lo haré- dijo, Yusuke enseguida le miró, una mano que tembló y otra que se apretó, una boca que se abrió y otra que se curvó en señal de desprecio. –No en frente de él- el otro percibió como el mundo se le caía encima, como el pecho se le oprimía, percibió como todo se alejaba de él y que no importaba que le dijese a Hiei ahora.

Nunca podría olvidar esa sensación de vacío que experimentó cuando los ojos de Hiei le fulminaron, nunca podría recuperar el respeto del otro hacia él. Yusuke le soltó la muñeca, vislumbró como Hiei corría del pasillo al centro de la cancha; entonces llevó una mano hasta su silbato.

-_Si no pierdes, tu jugador estrella sufrirá un accidente_-la voz de Karazu en su mente, no podía decirlo, no debía decirlo pero…

Hizo sonar el silbato, Hiei se detuvo ante ello.

-Sé que no perderás el partido, pero necesito que sepas algo ahora, antes de que llegues al centro de la cancha- los ojos de Hiei yacían fijos en su cara, la boca entre abierta.-Si no pierdes-miró a todas partes, buscó a Karazu, no le miraba: el diseñador yacía hablando por su teléfono celular.

-¿Si no pierdo?-

-Si no pierdes alguien del partido te provocará un accidente, pero aún no sé quién lo hará-

* * *

**-Estadio María de Paris, desde las butacas-**

Una risa.

-Luego hablamos- cortó. No pudo aguantar la necesidad de quitarse las gafas de los ojos. ¡Era un verdadero encanto Urameshi cuando se enfurecía y daba órdenes a ese testarudo de Hiei Jaganshi! no podía oír de qué hablaban, pero ello era innecesario, ¡si era más que obvio que le había dicho a ese basquetbolista de cuarta que perdiese el partido y por ello Hiei había adquirido esa expresión de espanto y palidez en su cara; ¡que delicia!. ¡Qué placer haber mirado esos cinco segundos de marcada duda y desilusión!

-Puedo adivinar que no te lo esperabas amigo- dijo, desde la butaca donde yacía podía ver claramente el pasillo de donde salían los equipos hacia el campo, el derecho para Tokio, el izquierdo para Corea. Se mordió un labio, Hiei parecía estar petrificado, ¡ojala pudiese bajar para escuchar que le decía!

-¡Ja!, ¿Y ahora quién ríe al último?- dijo, enseguida un cigarrillo se deslizó por la yema de sus dedos hasta su boca, desvió la mirada y el mundo pareció detenerse.

Fueron minutos, tal vez horas. Nunca supo diferenciar cuanto, pero sus ojos se perdieron entre el brillo verde mar de unos que no veía desde hace más de tres semanas. Podría dibujar su rostro si se lo proponía, remembrar el aroma de la colonia que quedaba durante la tarde, quizás hasta pudiese con la yema de sus dedos rozar la cabellera rojiza que adornaba ese cuello.

-Viniste- dijo, una sonrisa adornó su cara, ¡que felicidad sintió al verle! Una mano le sudó, contó las butacas que le separaban de su persona: seis butacas hacia la izquierda y diez desde donde estaba hacia el frente.

No importaba que estuviese mirando al enano ese, ni que en su cabellera yaciese una gorra con el nombre del capitán, tampoco que los ojos del modelo mirasen al jugador de basquetball ni que estuviese hablando animadamente. Lo que importó en ese instante fue que estaba en el estadio, a sólo unas butacas de sus manos. Lo que importó en ese momento fue que podría estar casi noventa minutos mirando su rostro, esperando por algún instante para ir a sentarse a su lado.

-Kurama, me sentaré cerca de ti cuando menos lo esperes- dijo. Quería saber qué sentimiento vería en el rostro del modelo cuando se percatase de su presencia, quizás miedo, alegría… ¡quizás un poco de vergüenza por estar tan cerca el uno del otro!

Karazu se mordió un labio, y retirando su teléfono celular de su bolsillo se dispuso a sacarle una fotografía para poder verla cuando estuviese a solas en la oficina de American Idol, besó el aparato y luego le guardó otra vez. Nunca lo supo, porque tampoco nadie se lo diría, es que del otro lado del pasillo, desde la zona asignada para Corea, Kuroune Shoujy le había estado mirando fijamente.

* * *

**-Estadio María de Paris, pasillo del equipo de Corea-**

Si alguien se lo hubiese contado habría negado todo aquello, quizás habría insultado, lastimado o algo parecido al idiota que hubiese venido con el chisme. Lástima…que nadie se lo fue a contar.

_-Nunca llegaré a amarte, él sigue siendo lo más importante en mi vida cuervito- _yacía en el puesto cinco del equipo, con su vestimenta blanca y colores azules eléctricos en los números y nombre, con el cabello atado en una coleta. Y justo, cuando esperaba oír su nombre por los parlantes del estadio, cuando esperaba ver la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de Karazu en el momento en que él saliese a la cancha tuvo la gran idea de mirar un poco por entre medio de la fila hacia las butacas para buscar al diseñador.

-No me importa que el capitán de Tokio no tenga culpa en nada, le romperé igual una pierna, ganen o pierdan- dijo, estaba furioso, más de lo que podría estarlo en una tarde. Desde su punto de vista, Karazu se reía como una colegiala, un nudo en la garganta y las manos se apretaron tanto que estuvo seguro que si sus uñas fuesen tan largas como las de Youko se le habrían partido las manos.

-Para qué me molesto- dijo, un bufido. Otra vez volvió la vista, pero los ojos de Karazu seguían en la misma posición.

Mirando a Kurama.

-¡Y ahora, señoras y señores, les dejo con los representantes de Corea!- el ruido del equipo de altavoces, los aplausos… el eco de la gente gritando en su cabeza. Se obligó a sonreír cuando salió del pasillo, al llegar a la cancha sus ojos chocaron con los de Karazu: los púrpuras le miraron fijamente desde la cabeza hasta las piernas.

-Gana amor- frunció el ceño apenas entendió esa frase. ¿Amor?; ahora venía y le decía amor, cuando todos los días en que le preguntaba por ello el otro le recordaba que sólo estaban juntos por conveniencia y que jamás le amaría. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que le dolía, de que algo se rompía en su corazón cada vez que el otro le hablaba del modelo o de cuan poco se parecía a Kurama?

No, el otro de ello no sabía ni un ápice.

-Cállate- dijo, Karazu le hizo el movimiento de un beso con sus labios, giró el rostro; ni siquiera le miró. No iba a hacerla ahora de su juguetito de reemplazo, estaba furioso. Del otro lado el diseñador se mordió otra vez un labio, ¿qué le había picado a Kuroune ahora?

-Cuervito- dijo, la butaca de Karazu yacía justo encima de la esquina donde él estaba, el capitán de su equipo yacía al centro de la cancha junto a Hiei Jaganshi. El otro sólo hacia como que no le hablaba nadie.

Kuroune sabía que al frente suyo estaba el idiota de Kurama mirando al capitán, que le habían llamado, también que tenía que poner atención apenas escuchase el silbato del árbitro para ir a marcar a Jaganshi y que tenía un Karazu seguro al borde de una rabieta descomunal porque lo que más detestaba el otro era que lo ignoraran.

-¿No me vas a devolver el beso?- otra vez quedó mudo, cerró los ojos. Pero por más que trataba de enojarse con ese hombre nunca lo lograba. –Cuervito, esta noche te lo estoy dando gratis- escuchó una risa, la misma risa que le encantaba escuchar cuando estaban a solas, la misma picarona…del mismo gran, reverendo idiota que miraba fascinado a Shuishi Minamino aun cuando estaba hablando casi al lado de su rostro.

Lástima, que jamás llegaba a enojarse del todo con Karazu. Sin quererlo su rostro se ablandó en el mismo segundo en que escuchaba el silbato del árbitro y veía como Jaganshi arrebataba el balón al capitán de su equipo con un salto descomunal, y el balón se encontraba a sólo unos seis pasos de su persona dando botes en medio del piso de la cancha.

Silencio, en su mente dibujó el balón cayendo, y el eco del mismo resonando en todo el estadio.

-Lo siento, sólo estoy nervioso- dijo, y el diseñador vio como los ojos de Kuroune volvían a tener su brillo juguetón, y como los labios se separaban en una pequeña sonrisa. -Sólo no me engañes mientras juego, podría llegarte un balón a la cara- dijo, y el otro se rió.

-¿Y me devolverás el beso si me porto bien?- otra risa, y Karazu logró que el rostro de Kuroune sonriese por un momento. El jugador se alejó de la esquina, el balón yacía bajo la palma de su mano, botó durante tres pasos, volvió a la misma esquina; un pase al número cuatro de su equipo, ubicó a Jaganshi mientras Karazu aún yacía apoyándose en la butaca.

Nadie vio cuando Kuroune se alejó un poco más de la línea divisoria de la cancha, Karazu experimentó como los labios del moreno le besaban con desesperación, y por un segundo creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Kuroune jamás le había besado de esa manera.

La idea de mirar al pelirrojo se desvaneció en ese segundo y Karazu no pudo despegar la mirada del rostro del moreno, apenas volvía al centro para marcar al número uno del equipo de Tokio.

Ese día le pasaba algo a Kuroune.

* * *

**-Departamento de Keiko Yukimura y Yusuke Urameshi, 22:00 hrs-**

Si alguien hubiese podido leer su rostro habrían dicho que parecía que le habían arrebatado su expresión. Los ojos yacían fijos mirando los azul gélido de Sakyou, pómulos sin rubor se alzaban en su cara, y los labios ahora entre abiertos dejaban ver una pequeña y rosada lengua que se negaba a mover. Keiko experimentó como todo le dio vueltas en el minuto en que la pregunta fue formulada, por el contrario Sakyou le miraba con sumo cuidado. El policía sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese haría que Yusuke estuviese con un pie en la cárcel, por el contrario ella no estaba enterada.

-¿Y bien señorita Yukimura?, ¿me dirá o tendré que obligarla?- la voz le daba demasiado miedo, estaba nerviosa, ¡ni siquiera podía mover sus manos hasta su taza de café sin que ellas temblasen!

-Karazu…-y allí estaba otra vez, la sonrisa en su rostro, los ojos que silenciosamente parecían saber la respuesta antes de que ella la dijese.

-Karazu la envió al hospital, ¿es correcto?- no sabía qué hacer, era inteligente, lo supo por la manera en que hablaba. Giró el rostro, tras la ventana del comedor pequeños nubarrones se formaban para dar inicio a una tormenta.

-¿Y si Yusuke confesara?-

-¿Disculpe?- otro cigarrillo en la boca del hombre, Sakyou se dio el lujo de mirar su reloj de muñeca, llevaba casi tres horas hablando con ella y aún no había dicho nada que le sirviese… hasta ahora.

Keiko tragó aire, la saliva le bajó por la lengua, sabía qué quería Sakyou.

-Usted sabe la respuesta, sabe que fue él-

-Sí, pero no puedo probarlo sin una confesión suya- cerró los ojos, las manos dejaron de temblar.

-Le contaré todo si apaga la grabadora que lleva dentro del abrigo- el cigarrillo casi cae de la boca del hombre, una mano dentro del bolsillo del traje, Keiko Yukimura no era una idiota después de todo.

-¿Lo supo siempre?-

-La vi cuando sacó su placa- dijo la morena, Sakyou rió.

-De acuerdo- la grabadora salió del fondo, el hombre se la mostró, quedó sobre la mesa. –Es suya si la quiere-

-Sólo me quedaré con esto- los dedos de la morena retiraron la cinta en menos de un minuto. –Ahora puedo estar tranquila- el otro se rió.

-¿Y bien?-

-Correcto, Karazu Mié Llene me agredió esa noche-

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- un suspiro, y el roce del aire que entraba por la ventana heló la espalda de Keiko.

-Porque está loco, sucede que ese día mandé un reportero a entrevistar a Hiei Jaganshi, pero todo se fue de cabeza. Hiei envió a mí reportero al hospital más cercano, y para que no saliese en las noticias, hice un trato como jefa de marketing con el equipo de Yusuke-

-Quien convenientemente es tu novio-

-Sí, pero eso no tiene importancia. Hiei tendría que trabajar como modelo, como yo era responsable por el reportero el consejo de moda me ordenó ubicar a Shuishi Minamino para que fuese modelo en la muestra gráfica de Karazu junto a Hiei. A Karazu no le gustó para nada porque según lo que él me dijo esa noche "estaba inválido y no apto para verse en una revista"-

-¿No le creíste?-

-No, eso sólo era una excusa, en mi mente me dije que estaba furioso porque estaba saliendo recién de una depresión ya que Shuishi había cortado su relación con él…se volvió loco, ¡y peor fue cuando se enteró de que el manager del pelirrojo no sería él si no Hiei!- tembló, recordaba esa noche, las horas que estuvo encerrada en el sótano de la empresa de moda esperando porque Yusuke llegara.

Y esa noche nadie llegó a preguntar por ella.

-¿Recuerda que le dijo antes de golpearla?-

El color de los ojos del otro la petrificó, se parecía tanto a los del diseñador cuando la miraron esa noche.

-"Bienvenida a tu infierno"- Sakyo abrió ligeramente la boca.

-Según escucho, eso sonó a amenaza-

-Según yo, esperaba que me muriera- silencio, el eco de las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en el vidrio del comedor.

-¿Por qué nunca lo denunció?- otra vez el silencio, Keiko tomó un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Miedo supongo, esa noche le dije a Yusuke que no hiciera nada, pero algo me decía que lo iba a hacer igual. Botan me llamó cuando ocurrió el accidente de Karazu. Yusuke no estaba en el hospital esa noche conmigo, normalmente se quedaba a dormir allá-

-¿Sospechó algo?-

-La verdad no, Botan me dijo que nadie vio nada, pero…- Sakyo quedó observando cómo los dedos de la morena jugaban con las hebras de algunos cabellos, un dedo en la boca, los ojos fijos en el piso del comedor. La tormenta ya era bastante avanzada.

-¿Pero?-

-Botan me pidió que no lo contara a nadie, pero ya no tiene caso, lo enviarán a la cárcel igual…Botan vio a Yusuke dispararle a Karazu-

-Entiendo- apagó el cigarrillo, guardó la grabadora vacía en su gabardina negra. –Usted me preguntó qué pasaría si Urameshi confesaba-

-Sí- un brillo ilusorio en los ojos avellana, se quedó quieta, escuchaba las gotas de lluvia caer y el ruido del viento y de las ramas de los árboles del parque junto al departamento producto de la misma tormenta.

-Le daré dos días, si usted consigue que Urameshi se entregue por voluntad propia la sentencia se reducirá a tres años, si no, quedará a disposición del tribunal federal donde Toguro el mayor-el jefe de brigada de balística-tratará de convencer a todo el jurado para que le den los siete años de prisión- le miró, apretó las manos.

-Entiendo, ¿ahora me acepta una taza de café?-

-Si le pones cuatro de azúcar-

* * *

**-Hotel Dauphine Saint Germain, sala de cine-**

Cruzó una pierna, Botan se encontraba a las diez y algo de la noche junto al presidente de la empresa más revolucionaría de moda de Francia -después de American Idol- viendo el partido más esperado del año, gracias a la señal en vivo auspiciada por Fox sports. Tomaban vodka con bastante hielo, Botan reía mientras Koedma Jr continuamente le sacaba fotografías con una cámara canon color negra.

-¿No se te ocurrió ser modelo?-preguntó el empresario, Botan sólo reía mientras el otro le servía más vodka, la otra cambió el canal.

-Nunca, jamás soportaría las dietas que deben de hacer-dijo, siguió riéndose ¡al fin el canal comenzaba a trasmitir el partido de basquetball!

-¿Crees que ganen?-

-Deberían, sólo por eso les di libre estos días- dijo, enseguida la otra fulminó con su mirada a la televisión, Koedma creyó que si fuese la pobre televisión estaría rogando a todos los dioses que conocía porque ganase Tokio.

-Que mal, yo quiero que gane Corea. Nunca he sido fanático de Tokio- Botan arqueó una ceja, el sabor del trago provocó que le subiese la sangre hasta las mejillas.

-Pregunta, ¿no se supone que me invitaste a ver el partido para avanzar el desfile de modas de noviembre?-

-Sí, y porque quería ver tu carita linda otra vez- Botan se sonrojó, bueno, no estaba de más distraerse un poco.

-Ya, hablando en serio-dijo Koedma mientras bajaba el volumen del televisor- ¿tienes algún diseño que quieras proponer para el desfile?- Botan se sonrió.

-Anoche hice unos cuantos bocetos, ¿quieres verlos?-

-Sorpréndeme- Koedma se estiró sobre el sofá, enseguida, Botan retiró de su portafolios una serie de bocetos grabados en tinta sobre papel vegetal. El departamento donde yacían quedaba en el sexto piso del hotel Dauphine Saint Germain. Se encontraban en la sala de cine del joven. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con papeles color amaranto, lámparas adornaban todas las esquinas de la habitación. Ambos descansaban sobre un sofá negro y sobre el suelo, sus pies descalzos se encontraban en una alfombra blanca de piel. Botan había quedado maravillada con el lugar apenas ingresó al hotel.

-Mira es simple, me gustaría un escenario lleno de luces, quizás con unas cortinas color rojo vino tomados en moños. La plataforma ojalá pudiese ser de color plata o perla.

-Te sigo-

-Imagínate una letra T mayúscula, desde la zona más larga comenzaran a desfilar los modelos, ésta yacerá adornada con pequeñas lámparas en forma circular, no sé, quizás luces de varios tonos o dorados. Los extremos serán para que muestren las prendas para las dos zonas del lugar donde hagamos el desfile-

-Me gusta, mañana comenzaré a hacer un informe de costos y gastos para saber cuánto hay que invertir en el desfile, ¿tienes algún diseño en especial para el escenario?- Botan abrió y cerró el portafolios, retiró un cuaderno de croquis del mismo y un lápiz grafito para hacerle un bosquejo al empresario, Koedma se maravillaba con los movimientos de la diseñadora.

-Pensaba en un fondo negro, una rosa en el centro plata junto a un largo tallo con espinas girando sobre sí misma-

-Como un espiral-

-Correcto, las cortinas rojas, atadas, lo demás son detalles que podemos…-escucharon el sonido de un celular, la televisión había comenzado a mostrar las primeras imágenes del partido, Koedma esperó a que la otra viese la pantalla.

-Disculpa, es Keiko- dijo, el otro se sonrió. –Dime- dijo y la voz de Keiko sonó como un susurro en su cabeza, los ojos de la diseñadora se encontraban todavía sobre el papel del croquis mientras jugaba con su lápiz grafito.

_-Viajaré mañana a París, ¿Puedes ir a buscarme al aeropuerto?- _

-No tengo problema en ir a buscarte mañana al aeropuerto Keiko-

_-Gracias-_ Koedma le miraba detenidamente, no sabía qué era lo que le gustaba del rostro de aquella mujer, ¿serían los labios, o acaso los ojos púrpuras que resaltaban con aquella sombra perla que traían sobre sí?, pestañeó. Se rió de sí mismo, ¡estaba pensando que era lo más lindo de Botan cuando la otra seguro estaba metida en un embrollo en ese minuto!

-Keiko corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿Yusuke te había dicho que no vinieras verdad? Recuerdo que me contaste la pelea que tuvieron el día que se fue a tomar el avión- Koedma yacía en silencio, vaya problema y él que esperaba invitar a salir a la diseñadora un día, bueno, estaba más que claro que mañana no sería ese día.

Era mejor aparentar que miraba la pantalla de la tv, sino, presentía que Botan le haría algo por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Trató de mantener su mirada fija en el televisor, ¡y justo tenía que ver como Hiei Jaganshi arrebata el balón al capitán de su equipo favorito!

_-No te distraigas, no te distraigas-_ imposible, jamás podría poner atención a la tele con los labios de Botan moviéndose tan…mejor ni decirlo.

-¿Keiko, sigues en el teléfono?-

_-Sí, sobre lo que preguntaste, no quiere que vaya, pero tendrá que tragarse los berrinches esta vez porque voy a salvar su pellejo Botan, hoy me visitó Sakyou_ _Tomochika-_

-¿El de la brigada de homicidios?-

_-El mismo, estuvo en mi departamento por casi cinco horas, me propuso un trato: Si logro que Yusuke se entregue le reducirán los años de cárcel, y ambas sabemos que el idiota de mi novio es culpable.-_ silencio, no iba a preguntar cómo se había enterado Keiko, tonta, era más que obvio que Sakyou la puso al día, ojalá no estuviese molesta con ella.

Un suspiro, Koedma depositó otro vaso de vodka en las manos de la diseñadora, como acto reflejo, o porque el diablo estaba divirtiéndose con la situación del empresario, Botan se recostó de lado sobre su pecho, demonios. ¡El cuello de la otra se veía demasiado bonito desde esa posición!

-No sé cómo ayudarte Keiko, lo mejor será que mañana hablemos con Yusuke, no te preocupes, hablaré con él primero. No creo que le dé gracia que lo lleven preso a mitad del partido contra Montreal si es que ganan el de esta noche- dijo, del otro lado del teléfono la morena se llevó un dedo a la frente.

_-Gracias-_ en ese segundo Koedma escuchó como los dedos de Botan cortaban la comunicación, suspiró, ¿Botan se movería o seguiría recostada sobre su torso?, vio como la otra sólo cerraba los ojos y luego tiraba la máquina bastante lejos del sofá pero nada más.

_-Demonios-_

El ruido de la televisión provocó que llevará la visual a la pantalla, bien, hasta ahora no se le había salido el corazón del pecho, ni le había dado un ataque cardiaco ni tartamudeaba.

_-Sólo miraré hacia abajo- _pensó y se arrepintió en seguida, porque si tomaba en cuenta que desde donde estaba las piernas de la otra bajo aquella pequeña falda negra de traje se veían muy suaves para acariciar, no digamos que estaba muy bien.

_-Dios bendito como te odio esta noche- _está bien, haría el intento de mover a Botan o de que ella se moviese de su hombro.

-Oye…Botan- dijo, la otra giró a mirarle.

-¿Pasa algo joven Koedma?-

-Bueno…podrías no sé, levantar un poquito tu cabeza de mi hombro- se sonrojó, Botan se rió en su cara. Si ella levantaba un poquito su cabeza, sólo un poquito tendría una mano libre para cruzarla por el cuello de la diseñadora y se haría la luz, y podría rozar la piel para saber si realmente sería tan suave como él pensaba.

-Hace rato que miras mis piernas- le escuchó en silencio, desde la pantalla de la televisión sabían que ambos equipos yacían empatados a 4-4. El otro tragó saliva.

_-Estoy frito- _pensó el empresario, pero al contrario de recibir una bofetada la otra sólo siguió riéndose_. _

–Dime algo-

-¿Hm?- no abriría la boca, no ahora, mejor pasar por una gran y asustadiza rata cobarde.

-¿Realmente qué ibas a decirme cuando me invitaste a tu casa?- oh Glaux bendito, tenía un pie en la tumba, hubiese querido que en ese segundo se lo tragase la tierra, la otra sólo le miraba con sorna. Era una pícara en todo el sentido de la palabra aún cuando no lo pareciese.

Muy bien, una frase, se arriesgaría y listo, además como Botan había girado a mirarle ya tenía una mano sobre el cuello de la otra y sus dedos jugaban con un collar que yacía sobre la piel.

-¿Puedo darte…?- no alcanzó a finalizar la pregunta, y lo último que Koedma supo en ese segundo fue que tenía los labios de Botan sobre los suyos, mientras una mano jugaba con uno de los breteles del sostén de la diseñadora y ella le botaba con impulso hasta la alfombra.

Los labios de Botan sabían a vainilla.

-_**Continuará-**_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: capítulo XXI: corazones en Atlántida.**_

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty_wolf, Roronoa Minamino, Rescue-Coluptor, YasnYouko1 y Twinnipu. Y a todas las personas que leen esta historia. Nos veremos en un mes, saludines dulces.

* * *

.

…_**No sufriré jamás por ti…**_

…_**Te perdiste en un mundo de cristal…**_

…_**No llores más, y déjame jugar…**_

…_**No sufriré jamás por ti…**_

-No sufriré jamás por ti-

Saratoga


	21. Corazones en Atlántida

_**Treinta días**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, yo solo les he usado para dejar volar mi imaginación.

_**Notas: **_

Mis disculpas por lo tarde de este capítulo, la verdad, creía haberlo subido, incluso hay una alusión de él en mi fick de palabras para Paula, pero al revisar el fick me encontré con que no era así. ¡Mis sinceras disculpas!, espero les agrade el escrito, y ya saben, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir será bienvenido.

El siguiente capítulo tiene como protagonista principalmente a Botan y el partido. Más adelante se continuará con las demás parejas, trato de mantener el hilo de la historia, pero sin cargar a la misma de una trama extensa, si no, más bien de que se vuelva amena a la hora de leer, y sea fácil seguir la idea de la misma.

Besos

* * *

**Capítulo XXI**

"_**Corazones en Atlántida"**_

_**.**_

_**-**_** Hotel Dauphine Saint Germain, sala de cine-**

Pudo percibir el aroma de la colonia sobre su cuello, las manos de la diseñadora parecían haberse enredado bajo la suave tela de seda de la camisa que ahora, yacía sobre la alfombra de piel bajo sus cuerpos. Tomó aire, Botan yacía sobre su cuerpo semidesnuda, los pechos de ella aún le hacían cosquillas en sus pectorales. Se sonrió, aquel sonido hizo eco en la sala de cine, un recuerdo. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras la mujer cruzaba una pierna sobre una de sus rodillas.

Merlín, esta era de las cosas más raras que le habían ocurrido en su vida, especialmente porque él no era de esos hombres que se prendaban de alguien en cosa de días.

_-Tienes un tatuaje en la pantorrilla, me encanta-_

Jamás esperó ver en esas tersas piernas un tatuaje de rosas con espinas talladas en color rojo y verde, tampoco esperó que fuese ella la que le besara con tal desesperación.

Le gustó el aroma de los labios, de la piel. Le gustó rozar con los dedos las hebras de cabello marino claro que ahora, cubrían el rostro de la diseñadora mientras esta intentaba dormir algo.

-¿Quieres una relación?- preguntó al aire porque sabía que la otra no estaba dormida, que sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados. Un corazón palpitó al mismo tiempo que uno dejaba de hacerlo, una mano acarició la piel de ella mientras la diseñadora sólo se limitaba a morderle la piel de un hombro.

Botan dejó de morderle apenas esa frase cruzó por sus oídos.

¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal?, se preguntó ella mientras Koedma seguía acariciándole la cabellera, ¿cómo llevar algo estando tan lejos luego?, ¿cómo durarían?

-No- dijo ella, para Koedma oír aquello fue frustrante, más cuando pensaba haber encontrado a su complemento, más cuando estaba seguro que no podría olvidar el sabor de esos labios. Botan suspiró apenas vislumbró como se quebraban los ojos del hombre.

-¿Por qué?-

-No creo en las relaciones a distancia, ambos sabemos que estaré aquí sólo por dos meses- el otro se mordió un labio, apoyó la cabeza en la de la mujer, Botan seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Podría quedarse con él en Francia si ella quisiera, estaba seguro que Botan sabía que él podía ofrecerle un puesto de diseñadora de vestuario y modas en su empresa, pero no esperaba que la diseñadora le aceptara la propuesta porque seguro, sentiría que le habían pisoteando el orgullo durante el trayecto.

-¿Y si te quedarás conmigo?- casi tartamudeó al preguntarlo, la otra pestañeó, ¿quedarse?...Koedma vislumbró la perplejidad en los ojos de ella luego de la pregunta, también como jugaba con sus dedos.

Hace tanto que no quería a nadie como esa noche…

-¿Y si mejor me das un beso?- dijo Botan al aire, Koedma se sonrió, le tomó la mano mientras seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la de ella.

_-Sólo estaremos juntos dos meses-_ pensó, al mirarla estuvo seguro que en realidad Botan no quería hacer esa pregunta.

Él no podía irse y ella lo sabía muy bien. Era el presidente y dueño de la empresa Belleza Americana, y tenía un contrato con diversos modelos y centros de modelaje para novatos por casi dos años.

Pero, si a lo largo del trayecto Botan valía más que todo eso, si resultaba que no podía olvidarse de sus labios ni de sus dedos dibujando algún boceto sobre papel vegetal, él se iría con ella sin dudarlo ni por un minuto si se lo pidiera.

-Cierra los ojos- Botan así lo hizo, y enseguida experimentó como los dedos del hombre le rozaban los párpados cerrados, y luego, sin saberlo, una pequeña tonada volvió a la cabeza de la diseñadora, el sonido de una caja musical cuando se es abierta por los dedos de un niño.

Se quedó sintiendo los dedos del otro, al mismo tiempo que la melodía de la cajita resonaba en su mente, esperando por un beso que tardó en llegar a sus labios. Y cuando llegó, Botan experimentó como el empresario le besaba la boca, tan suave como podía hacerlo un hombre sobre los labios de una mujer. Susurró algo en su oído, la otra se sonrió al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

_-Sólo quien es el complemento, se une en cuerpo y alma a nosotros- _y entonces sin pedirlo, desapareció la tonada de la caja musical de su mente.

* * *

-**Brigada de homicidios, a esa misma hora en Tokio-**

Se hallaban dentro de la oficina de pruebas audio visuales, el aroma de los cigarrillos impregnaba las paredes del recinto y luces entre amarillo y plata surgían de las únicas lámparas que poseían en dicha oficina. Papeles sin firmar estaban sobre las mesas de la sala junto a unas carpetas con órdenes de arrestos pendientes. Bajo la madera de las mesas había pequeños micrófonos conectados al igual que cámaras de vigilancia. Sakyou y Seiryu se miraban sin hablar por casi seis minutos.

Hace media hora que Sakyou había llegado del departamento de Keiko Yukimura y Sakyou iba ya por su sexto cigarrillo del día, Seiryu se tomaba la frente con una mano mientras la otra, descansaba siendo mordida por sus dientes. Frente suyo había una tasa derramada de café, un poco de tinta china en un frasco y una caja de chocolates casi vacía.

_-"Karazu Mie Llene fue quien me pegó esa noche"- _

_-"¿Recuerda lo último que le dijo?"-_

_-__"__Bienvenida a tu infierno Yukimura__"__-_

_-__"__Según veo eso sonó a amenaza__"__-_

_-__"__Según yo, esperaba me muriera__"__-_

Era increíble, ¡Sakyou había obtenido la confesión de los labios de la mismísima Keiko!

-¿Cómo hiciste para qué confesara?- preguntó, Sakyou bajó el cigarrillo de su boca, apagó la cerilla casi marchita en un cenicero que yacía en la misma mesa. El sonido del tabaco apagándose hizo eco en la habitación. Una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro y enseguida, un dedo de su mano izquierda despejó la cabellera que le caía tapándole la visual.

-No fue muy difícil, ya sabes, me pidió lo que todos piden cuando van a confesar, además se notaba que estaba muerta de miedo con mi presencia en la casa-

-Eso no lo dudo, has salido tanto en televisión que eres mundialmente reconocible, ¿te pidió apagar la grabadora de la chaqueta verdad?- Sakyou volvió a sonreírle, Seiryu le seguía muy bien el jueguito de policía.

-Exacto, pero siempre tengo una segunda grabadora dentro de mis guantes- Si Seiryu no hubiese sabido eso habría pasado por alto la vestimenta que traía el hombre. Al mirarle recayó en la gabardina de color negro, la metálica placa que resplandecía en el mismo traje con su nombre y claro, ¡seguro a Yukimura los guantes de terciopelo negro no le habrían llamado la atención más que cómo algo para protegerse del frío que caía ese martes por la noche!

-Tienes un guante con un agujero en la muñeca de tu mano izquierda- dijo, Sakyo retiró la prenda de la mano, Seiryu contempló la tela y al tocarle percibió que tenía algo distinto al material del de la mano derecha.

-Dentro del agujero hay una grabadora oculta, es casi del tamaño de un chip de computadora portátil. Como la mayoría de la gente es diestra no se fija en esta mano, en casa de Keiko me retiré el guante de la derecha para tomar una taza de café. Ella observó el guante para saber si no tenía trucos.-

-Y obviamente al no encontrar nada no se atrevió a pedirte el de la otra mano-

-Exacto, pero tú sabes que soy zurdo y nunca uso una grabadora en mi lado diestro, hasta la pistola la traigo dentro de la bota izquierda- Seiryu ahogó una risa. Pobre Keiko, le habían visto la cara como a tantas otras personas.

-¿Se veía nerviosa?- Sakyo hizo memoria, si tuviese que definirla en una frase o en una palabra usaría petrificada.

-Estaba sumamente asustada, pero bueno, no tiene caso recordar el rostro de la pobre inocente de Keiko. No tenía idea de nada hasta que la puse al día, así que no podemos usarla como cómplice en el intento de Yusuke para matar a Karazu.-

-Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué haremos?. Ya tienes todo lo que necesitabas para arrestar a Yusuke-

-Iré esta noche a hablar con el juez federal de Tokio, conseguiré una orden de arresto legítima, no podrán rechazarnos esta vez con las pruebas y la confesión de la señorita Yukimura. Por lo tanto, sólo necesito que compres un pasaje para que viajes a Francia-

-¿Lo arrestaré yo?-

Sakyou prendió el último cigarrillo de la tarde.

-Mira, quiero que viajes sólo para poner a Keiko bajo presión. Cuando fui a verla le di la opción de que Urameshi se entregue por propia voluntad-

-¿Le ofreciste reducir los años de cárcel si lo convencía?-

-Exacto, es lo mínimo, en el sistema penal de Tokio se disminuyen hasta dos años si el culpable se entrega, sólo quiero que viajes para que ella se sienta presionada a traerse a Urameshi lo más rápido que pueda. Mañana daremos una entrevista de prensa donde diremos todo lo que sabemos, incluiremos también que arrestaremos a Yusuke en el partido contra Montreal, eso será suficiente para tener a Keiko bailando en nuestras manos. Y vöala, tendremos arrestado a Yusuke por la tarde- Seiryu tomó nota de todo lo que había escuchado en una libreta, aún se sorprendía de lo ingenioso que era este hombre.

-Ahora, ¿Vamos a comer algo para celebrar nuestro triunfo?- Seiryu levantó la mirada de la hoja, Sakyou sonreía mientras la otra experimentó como los ojos azules parecían estar devorándosela con la mirada.

Como respuesta a la pregunta, Seiryu sólo le rozó con una de sus piernas un tobillo a Sakyou, mientras soltaba el lápiz con que escribía sobre la libreta y trataba de sostenerle la mirada a aquel hombre.

* * *

**-Estadio María de París, en el centro de la cancha-**

Llevaban empatados ahora por 8 puntos, no lograba concentrarse más en el balón luego de lo que Yusuke le había revelado. Pero le carcomía la duda, ¿cómo Yusuke sabía eso?, ¿con quién habría estado hablando los últimos días que se quedó en Tokio o en su departamento?; ¿Y si el moreno estaba metido hasta el cuello en un problema?

-Visualízate en el balón- se dijo, pero era imposible lograr aquello, si miraba al frente el número 3 del equipo de Corea le bloqueaba el paso, y sabía que tras de sí se hallaba Kuroune Shoujy marcándolo. Este partido estaba muy complicado, sabía que Kuwabara tenía dificultades para defender a su izquierda y Youko estaba metido en una pelea con el número 2 del otro equipo. Lástima, no veía como pasar al centro para quitarle el balón al número 3.

_-Alguien del partido te provocará un accidente-_ bien, si eso de todas formas iba a pasar mejor que ocurriese de una buena vez para poder concentrarse, movió en un truco engañoso sus piernas, el número 3 le vio y salió directo a la línea de tiro del aro de su equipo. Hiei se mordió un labio, sentía la tela de la camisa de Kuroune rozar muy cerca la suya, y el cabello largo que caía sobre su cuello.

-Preferiría que no te movieras Jaganshi- escuchó, ¿y eso a qué venía?

-Tú no me das órdenes- dijo, Kuroune bufó, bajó una mano para tocarse la frente.

-No seas necio, no me obligues a hacerte algo, porque la verdad no me hace gracia en frente de tanto público- la voz de Yusuke regresó a su cabeza…esa frase…obligaría a Kuroune a que explicase mejor lo dicho. Enseguida, Hiei se alejó en una corrida al número 3, Kuroune le siguió e impidió un salto por parte del capitán para que le arrebatase el balón de las manos a su compañero.

-¡Shoujy impide un salto!, Hiei ahora está acorralado en medio de dos jugadores, tiene sólo seis segundos para volver a la zona de tiro señoras y señores. ¿Qué estará pensando hoy el capitán de Tokio?, ¡se ve que están en un gran lío para ganar puntos!- la voz de Mukuro narrando. Hiei buscó en medio de todos a Kuwabara, al parecer se había librado ahora del número cuatro que le impedía el paso. Kuwabara le vio, Hiei sólo movió sus labios en un gesto para que Kazuma lo interpretara.

-Le quitaré el balón a este idiota y te lo daré a ti, así que quédate dos pasos cerca de mí- dijo, Kazuma descendió la mirada, se acercó hasta estar unos dos o tres pasos por detrás de Hiei, enseguida Hiei le arrebató el balón de las manos al compañero de Kuroune. Kuroune vislumbró como Hiei lanzaba el balón por detrás de su persona luego de dar el rebote exigido. Kuwabara le recibió, Hiei se alejó del centro, corrió a la esquina izquierda. Kuwabara ubicó a Youko en la otra esquina, le gritó. Youko hizo un giro para despistar al número 2, y recibió el balón por parte de Kazuma. Tres pasos a la izquierda, el balón fue lanzado hasta la esquina donde estaba Hiei. Hiei le recibió con la palma abierta, un pie en el piso mientras doblaba una rodilla.

Hacia su diagonal estaba el aro, respiró.

-¡No sé cómo narrar lo que acabo de ver! ¡Pero en menos de cinco pases el balón ha vuelto a las manos del capitán Jaganshi!; ¡el equipo de Corea esta atónito!, ¡han usado una táctica de tira y recibe muy antigua y se han quedado viendo como principiantes el movimiento del balón frente a sus caras!-

Por su parte Kuroune se mordió un labio, no, eso sí que no.

-No te dejaré lanzar- dijo, corrió a marcar a Hiei, Hiei se preparaba para lanzar al aro. Kuroune llegó justo cuando el balón parecía salir de las manos del pelinegro. Sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza, y en ese segundo cuando el balón era lanzado por las manos del capitán, Kuroune golpeó con sus manos las de Hiei para que este fallase el tiro y con su espalda le empujó, logrando que el capitán Jaganshi cayese al suelo. Se escuchó el bullicio de la gente reclamando, el ruido del cuerpo de Hiei cuando chocaba con el piso del estadio, y ante los ojos de miles de fanáticos el balón no ingresó dentro del aro, cayendo mientras rebotaba hacia fuera de la cancha.

Entonces, el silbato del árbitro hizo un ruido tan fuerte que hasta la locutora se tapó los oídos.

-¡Falta!, ¡falta!, ¡Al parecer Shoujy la cometió a propósito!, pero no entiendo qué esperaba lograr con eso…un minuto, Kuroune ahora le ofrece una mano a Hiei para que se levante. ¡Pero qué descaro tiene luego de haber cometido ese faul! Más encima el capitán Jaganshi ha fallado el tiro que cambiaría seguro el marcador de esta noche. El capitán le mira con rabia pero recibe la mano que le ofrece Shoujy porque están perdiendo tiempo valioso de juego. Kuroune le sostiene la muñeca pero ninguno habla. ¿Acaso Hiei sabía que pasaría esto y por eso no lo ha llenado de insultos o qué?; ¡le darán tarjeta amarilla a Shoujy seguro por este faul!-

-Me caes bien Jaganshi, por eso te digo esto: Pierde, si no, me obligarás a romperte una pierna la próxima vez que te acerques al aro- dijo, y los ojos de Hiei se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Entonces lo ibas a hacer tú?- dijo, Kuroune se sorprendió. Al parecer Yusuke le había advertido del trato, pero no se iba a dejar engañar.

-No me hace gracia, por eso esta vez te empujé, pero a la próxima cuídate las piernas, no tendré compasión luego- dijo, Hiei vislumbró como el árbitro detenía el partido y les llamaba al centro.

Había sonado el cambio para medio tiempo.

-Escuchen- la voz del árbitro, Hiei vislumbró como Yusuke le miraba perplejo….por su parte, Urameshi supo que Karazu no estaba solo y recordó que antes éste se lo había advertido.

¡Pero eso quería decir que su compañero no era alguien del público sino que estaba dentro de la cancha!

¡Con un demonio!

-¡Entrenador Urameshi venga, necesito escuche lo que haremos!- suspiró, guardó el silbato de su cuello dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Al llegar el señor S`louis Molleurie levantó una tarjeta amarilla para Shoujy.

-¡A Shoujy le han dado la amarilla por falta descalificante!, según la repetición provocó la caída de Jaganshi, por ende el equipo de Tokio tiene dos tiros libres y un saque a favor. El señor Molleurie está hablando con ambos entrenadores ahora, al parecer van a cambiar a Shoujy por otro jugador luego del medio tiempo. ¡Vean su rostro!, ¡no puede creerlo!-

-Escuchen quiero un juego limpio, así que luego de los dos tiros que tiene de favor Tokio se irán todos a las duchas, sáquense ese diablo que tienen contra el oponente porque si no les daré roja a todos los que me obliguen a hacerlo. Shoujy te irás a la banca el resto del juego, Jaganshi preocúpate de tu rodilla y tu muñeca, están sangrando-

Luego de ello se hizo un incómodo silencio, Kuroune buscó la mirada de Karazu, al encontrarle experimentó como su corazón saltaba de puro regocijo. Karazu le miraba sumamente divertido, enseguida se acercó hasta su butaca, donde el otro le mirada con una sonrisa picarona mientras su mentón descansaba sobre una de sus manos.

-Buen juego- escuchó como esa frase salía de su boca y se sonrió, al levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro de Karazu sobre su esquina, los ojos del diseñador se veían sumamente atrayentes y brillantes. ¿Qué importaba unos veinte minutos sentado en una banca, si podía estar hablando con el diseñador durante todo ese rato luego de lo que harían al ocurrir el medio tiempo?

Nada.

-Pero no podré romperle una pierna como querías Kari- dijo, Karazu se reía con malicia.

-No importa, luego lo escarmentarás bastante-

-Como digas-

Vislumbró como el entrenador de su equipo le llamaba, y le señalaba que después de ambos tiros se quedaría sentado mirando, pero nada le importaba ahora si podía estar coqueteando a su Karazu.

-¡Continúa el partido!, ¡ahora Hiei yace en el centro de la cancha, los jugadores de Corea se preparan para interceptar el balón!, pero señores no lo logran, Hiei dobla una rodilla y el balón sale de sus manos como debió de ser antes de la interrupción de Shoujy. ¡Es canasta! Seguimos con el partido, y ¡es otra canasta!, Tokio lleva dos puntos a su favor luego del error de Shoujy. Hiei ahora se prepara para darle el saque a Youko que está a su izquierda-

¡Tokio tiene cuatro puntos sobre Corea!

Ahora el marcador mostraba un 10-8 en grandes números en color rojo.

* * *

**-Estadio María de Paris, graderías-**

-¡Vamos, ustedes pueden!- traía una bandera de Tokio en las manos. Miraba concentradísimo el partido más importante del año en uno de los mejores puestos del estadio. ¡Lo mejor era que estaba sumamente cerca de la cancha y que jugaban en Paris!

-¡Hiei, haz otra canasta, derriba a Corea!-

¿Había otra razón para morir de felicidad?, si, ¡especialmente porque Hiei cada cierto tiempo volvía a la esquina donde estaba su grada!, claro, el otro ni cuenta se daba pero cada vez que estaba cerca Kurama y Hina aprovechaban para tomar una que otra foto al basquetbolista, así como Yukina aprovechaba de darle mensajes subliminales para que éste se los diese a Kuwabara.

Seguro Hiei ya estaba mareado de volver a esa esquina.

Yukina junto a Hina se hallaban cada una sentadas a su lado, gentilmente le habían ayudado a guardar la silla de ruedas con la que venía así que ahora ésta se encontraba bajo la madera de las gradas del lugar. Sabía que sus ojos estaban estupefactos mirando el partido y que Yukina iba ya en su quinta o sexta bebida de naranja. Hina por su parte tomaba fotografías como condenada con su cámara, porque luego Hiei no se dejaría tomar alguna y los tres sabían que el moreno era capaz de romper cualquier cosa tecnológica que sacase fotos.

-¡Ese idiota casi le rompe una pierna a mi hermano!- Yukina se mordía las uñas, Hina sólo admiraba las fotos. Kurama se mordió la boca cuando vio como a Hiei casi lo tiran fuera de la esquina, ¡Quiso lanzarle una piedra -si es que tuviese claro- a ese idiota que cometió el faul!

-Miren el lado bueno-dijo Hina aún riéndose por las fotos-Si no hubiese cometido semejante error Tokio no tendría la ventaja ahora, ¡porque ya pasaron los veinte primeros minutos y les ha costado de sobremanera obtener la ventaja en el juego!- Kurama cerró los ojos, era la segunda vez que veía un partido en vivo de Hiei, pero nunca había estado tan emocionado.

-¡Arbitro saque a ese idiota, no lo deje jugar más!-

-Yukina, ¿seguro estas bien?- Kurama la miró de pies a cabeza. Yukina al parecer perdía los estribos en un partido, más si cometían falta.

-Si Kurama, ¡Pero ese imbécil me pone de los nervios!, ¡Kazuma que estás mirando, la pelota no se moverá por arte de magia a dónde estás tú!- se sonrió, una mano en el estómago. Al parecer lo tierna y tranquila se iba al tarro de la basura cuando estaban por cometer algún faul, o le quitaban el balón a Tokio, o Kazuma, Hiei, Youko –el que fuese- fallaba un tiro; o si el árbitro no cobraba algo.

-Amor, tranquila, no le hace bien a tu bebé-

-¡Ahhh!- se rieron de ella. Kurama se tapó la cara para que Yukina no le lanzase la botella vacía de la bebida por accidente. Fue un minuto quizás dos, pero ubicó al jugador que había ocasionado el faul en una de las bancas en frente suyo, y éste, hablaba animadamente con alguien de las gradas.

Desde donde estaba no podía verle la cara, pero se notaba que se reían frenéticamente.

-Según lo que estoy viendo Yukina, hizo el faul para que le sacaran del juego-

Yukina giró de golpe, le quedó mirando.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¡a qué jugador se le pasaría por la cabeza eso!-

-Mira, ¿no es ese, el que esta….?-no pudo completar la frase porque los tres se habían quedado en silencio mirando como el jugador y otra persona se devoraban en un beso que parecía haberse estado tardando los veinte minutos del juego.

-Eso es una buena excusa-

* * *

**-Dentro de la cancha- **

Había sonado el silbato del medio tiempo, Hiei se detuvo y escuchó como el balón seguía boteando por el suelo del estadio.

Cerró los ojos.

Estaban ganando ahora por 16 -10.

Al abrirlos vislumbró las encandilantes luces que iluminaban el lugar, miles de personas con banderines y una Mukuro que yacía estirada en una butaca en el espacio señalado sólo para los locutores, ahora ella yacía inmiscuida seguro en una discusión con su jefe porque no dejaba entrar a los reporteros.

-Están jugando muy bien hoy- escuchó la voz de Yusuke. Se le acercó y enseguida Hiei recibió la palma de Urameshi con la suya cuando llegó hasta él, el sonido de aquellas manos chocándose hizo que el corazón del Jaganshi se detuviese en seco unos minutos. A su lado, ahora estaba el resto del equipo de Tokio, Kuwabara se reía junto a Youko; Gin hablaba con Touya sobre cosas que sólo les importaban a ellos. Urameshi hizo sonar el silbato para obtener la atención de todos. Cinco pares de ojos quedaron viendo al entrenador, Yusuke abrió una botella de agua e hizo que esta rodase por las manos de todos.

-Hoy se han lucido, me sorprende de ti Youko que no estés preocupado-

-El actor parece que recibió iluminación divina- dijo Hiei y Youko sólo le fulminó.

-Y me parece que Kazuma ahora podría reemplazarte Hiei-

-¿Te cortaste las uñas Youko?-

Comenzaron a reírse unos de otros, Yusuke memorizó esa imagen y algo, dentro, otra vez amenazó con quebrarse. ¿Cómo podría destruir esa imagen, cómo podría luego volver a unirlos si perdían el partido como Karazu le había exigido?

-Chicos, escuchen, descansen algo y vayan a cambiarse de ropa, tienen diez minutos y unos puntos de ventaja-

-Entrenador, ¡hoy ganaremos con ganas!- la voz de Gin le distrajo, al verle, Touya le hacía cosquillas bajo la cintura.

-¡Gin ya llévate a Touya al baño!-dijo Youko sonrojado porque Touya se había aferrado a la espalda del pelirrojo. Yusuke sólo sonrió en silencio. Luego les perdió de vista cuando iban hacia los vestidores de Tokio, a su lado, Kazuma Kuwabara aún seguía de pie.

-¿No irás a los vestidores Kuwabara?-

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo Yusuke, pero no creo que sea el momento apropiado, así que acompáñame a donde están Kurama y Yukina, ¡quiero que veas la primera foto de mis bebés!-

El corazón le palpitó apenas escuchó esa frase, Kuwabara en menos de dos segundos le había tomado de la muñeca y arrastrado hasta la grada donde estaba Yukina, la niña le hacía gestos con las manos y Hina sólo se reía de ella, Kurama se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza.

Yusuke se sostuvo el pecho para que Kuwabara no le dejase sin aire.

-Hermosa Yukina, ¿te ha gustado el juego?- Kuwabara jamás cambiaría, Yusuke sólo sonrió pícaramente mientras recuperaba el aire en el pecho.

-Van muy bien chicos. Hola Yusuke, ¿nervioso?- preguntó, Yusuke se llevó una mano a la cabellera que yacía con gel.

-Ya sabes cómo son estos juegos Yukina, primero vas a la cabeza y luego te tiran al piso, respondiendo a tu pregunta ¡estoy que me desarmo del estrés!- Hina se rió de él, enseguida Kurama le sujetó de la playera.

-Suban un rato a las gradas, ¡tomémonos una foto!-

-¡Claro, pero yo al medio!- dijo Kazuma, de un salto quedó sobre la grada, Yusuke se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

-Animal-

-¡¿Qué dijiste Yusuke!-

-No te sorprendas Urameshi, Kuwabara no nació cuando se construyeron las escaleras- Yusuke giró apenas escuchó la voz de Hiei tras de sí.

-Pensé que habías ido a cambiarte Hiei- Hiei aún yacía con una capa de sudor, sonreía irónicamente de lado, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Kurama le miraba suplicando porque se subiese también a las gradas. Tras de ellos, miles de personas querían sujetar a los jugadores por las camisetas.

-¡Ni se les ocurra hoy!, ¡Que al primero que toque a mi novio le lanzo una bebida de naranja a la cara!- gritó Yukina, fue tal el enojo en su voz que las personas volvieron a sentarse en silencio.

-¿Alterada?-preguntó Kazuma, Yukina como respuesta sólo se dejó caer en su hombro.

-Es que tengo hambre, y sólo venden hamburguesas y yo quiero comer frutillas- Kazuma hizo un bufido, Hina se rió.

-Anda enano-tic en el ojo de Hiei- Sube, ¡sólo una foto y te dejamos libre para que vayas a admirar tu reflejo en el espejo de los camarines!-

-Ese serás tú Kuwabara, yo no necesito verme en un espejo para tener ego- Silencio, Yusuke estalló en risa, y subió por la grada a donde Kurama. Le ayudó con una mano a Hiei para que subiese, este se sentó al lado del zorro y fulminó a Yusuke en el trayecto.

-Ese lugar es mío Urameshi- dijo, Yusuke sólo vislumbró la cara de felicidad del zorro, ¡debían de estar en otra dimensión para que Hiei participase en dicha fotografía!

-No te obligaremos a sonreír Hiei, con que estés sentado aquí basta- dijo el entrenador, entonces, luego de ello, antes de que sonase el silbato que indicaba que quedaban sólo cinco minutos para volver, el resplandor de la cámara de Hina les cegó por escasos segundos.

Y el corazón de todos pareció detenerse, justo en el minuto en que la fotografía salía impresa por aquel artefacto.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **Capítulo 22: Obsesión

_**Gracias especialmente a: **_

Kitty_wolf, Roronoa Minamino, YasnYoko1 y twinipuu.

Y a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo mi historia.

Nos veremos.

* * *

…_**Es tan fuerte, tan natural, tan real…**_

…_**Lo que nunca fui, lo seré por ti…**_

…_**Lo que nunca di, todo lo doy por ti…**_

…_**Todo lo doy por ti…**_

-Todo por ti-

Alana


	22. Sakyou Tomochika

_**Treinta Días**_

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi.

**Oscuri-notitas: **

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir esta continuación. Muchos de los personajes que aparecen en esta entrega son ficción para la ambientación del fick y no pertenecen a la misma serie, estoy abierta a cualquier duda que surja en el camino o comentario que tengan. Hago la advertencia previa de que el contenido de este capítulo es necesario para comenzar la trama de los demás, por lo que su existencia es para concluir varias ideas que íbamos leyendo a lo largo del fick.

Le mando un abrazo enorme a todos aquellos que siguen conmigo, amo cada comentario que me dejan. En especial le mando un beso gigantesco a mi beta, hermosa nejito, tú me tienes una paciencia única, sé que odias mis comas, que escriba a pasos de tortuga y que pasan meses sin que tengas nada que arreglarme, no te preocupes, ya tendrás más capítulos que leer y corregir (trabajo no te va a faltar iijijijiji)

Besitos, con cariño para quienes leen.

* * *

**.  
**

**Capítulo XXII**

_"**Sakyou Tomochika"**_

**.  
**

**-Oficina de leyes federales, diez am, Tokio-**

Apresó sus rodillas con sus dedos por segunda vez, si miraba al frente lo único que se encontraba cerca suyo era la gran puerta color caoba oscuro que le separaba del juez local. El señor Hiroyuki Yoshida seguro estaría enfrascado leyendo el reporte del caso. Suspiró, por su frente caía una gota de sudor frío.

Sakyou se sentía como un novato, y eso que ya llevaba seis años ejerciendo en homicidios, si lo pensaba, le había costado mucho llegar a aquel puesto además de ganarse el respeto del departamento. ¿Quién había dicho que era fácil ser policía?, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, aparte de una migraña claro, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa sarcástica al recordar esa frase dicha por su difunta hermana.

Ya ni recordaba su rostro, si pensaba en ella sólo recordaba el aroma de la sangre que había brotado por su cuerpo luego de recibir tres puñaladas con un arma blanca, y los bonitos cuatro años que le dieron al asesino por un robo a mano armada. Claro, jamás recuperó a su hermana, pero supo enseguida cuando cumplió los dieciocho que quería ser poli.

-¿Fumas conmigo?- dijo a Seiryu que se encontraba a su lado leyendo la libreta donde yacía la confesión de Yukimura.

-Sabes que sí- dijo, el pelinegro retiró con una de sus manos dos cigarrillos, al encender el de su compañera quedó observando el humo que brotó de su boca. Enseguida escuchó como una puerta tras de sí se abría, con sigilo miraron a la persona que ingresaba al mismo lugar donde yacían ellos. Sakyou sólo cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del sabor a menta de su cigarro marca Kent Gold, por su parte Seiryu trató de imitarle, aunque era difícil considerando que la persona que estaba ahora haciéndoles compañía la detestaba con ganas.

-Escuché que tiene un caso interesante, Shizuru- Seiryu se mordió un labio. Su apellido era horrible, pero más aborrecía al idiota vejete de Miyage, quién, a pesar de que ella llevaba ya cinco años en el departamento seguía fastidiándola con su apellido.

-Detective, la debes de llamar Detective Shizuru- Sakyou botó su cigarrillo.

-¿Disculpa?- Miyage observó a Sakyou con sus ojos color almendra, Sakyou rió apenas notó como el hombre se tensaba y parecía perder el color de la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Es frustrante que una pequeña sea detective y tu sigas siendo policía de calle?- el hombre contuvo un gemido, tomó aire. Al mirar bien al compañero de Seiryu se puso pálido, no le convenía quedar como un idiota celoso, especialmente cuando esa persona era mucho más que detective, y meterse con él era cavar su propio despido.

-Lo siento señor Tomochika, no me di cuenta de que…-

-Hiciste bien en ponerte nervioso, ahora cállate y tráele un café a la detective Shizuru- en menos de lo que pensó, Miyage había vuelto a salir por la puerta principal. Seiryu botó su cigarrillo, al colocarse de pie no pudo más que llevarse una mano al cabello.

-No tenías que defenderme, puedo hacerlo sola-

-Quería jugar con él un rato. Piénsalo, es un frustrado lame botas. Tú tienes veinte tres años y ya eres detective de homicidios, él tiene cuarenta y uno y sigue siendo patrullero, sin contar que eres mujer y jefa del distrito penal- la otra no pudo ahogar el ataque de risa, iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta de la oficina del juez se abrió. Tras ella, una mujer de cabellera albina señaló a Sakyou para que pudiese entregarle su informe, y unos papeles de la mano del mismo señor Yoshida.

-El señor Yoshida les ha otorgado un permiso especial a ambos, mientras no involucren a más oficiales del departamento- exclamó ella, mientras sus mejillas pálidas como nieve tomaban algo de color cuando las manos del jefe de homicidios le recibía la carpeta de las suyas, Seiryu rodó los ojos luego de ello. No era tonta, sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres estaban coladitas por su compañero.

-No se preocupe señorita Kaede, haremos esto lo más discreto posible- Sakyou recibió la orden de arresto, y el permiso para poder hablar por una de las cadenas de televisión de Tokio. Al observar la hoja, la hora señalada para la entrevista de prensa estaba preparada para las tres de la tarde, en una emisora que transmitía hasta Francia-

Luego de ello, Sakyou se giró a Seiryu.

-Todo París estará mirándonos a las tres-

-Dirás, "todas las chicas me estarán mirando a las tres cariño"- Al retirarse de la oficina, Sakyou se volvió a reír, la morena no tenía ganas ni tiempo de preguntar de nuevo por qué la risa. Pero le ganó la curiosidad. El hombre le sostuvo la miraba, mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo.

-¿Olvidaste algo?-

-Nada, sólo me imaginé la cara de Miyage cuando vea que no estás para entregarte tu café-

Seiryu no pudo evitar reírse también, especialmente porque podía imaginar que Miyage le esperaría de por vida para que ella se lo recibiera, sin quererlo una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Retiró su teléfono celular, enseguida marcó el número del idiota de Miyage.

-Habla Seiryu-

_-Enseguida llego con su café detective_- Seiryu no era tonta, pudo percibir el desprecio que fluyó a través de la línea telefónica.

-Sabes, estaba pensando que trajeses dos de vainilla, no llegues con expreso, y compra unos pasteles- luego de eso la morena le colgó.

-¿Vas a esperarlo?-

-No, vámonos, me daré el lujo de dejarle plantado-

El hombre enseguida se metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y se sonrió al percibir el aroma de coral que usaba la otra por perfume.

* * *

**-Estadio María de Paris-**

Quedaban sólo diez minutos, y desde el punto de vista de Yusuke parecían unos interminables diez minutos. No tenía que preocuparse del resultado claro, pues su equipo había hecho maravillas para ganar el partido, lástima que la ventaja que tenía Tokio no le favorecía para nada si meditaba la amenaza que le había hecho el diseñador. Se llevó una mano a la boca, la mordió. ¿Si sacaba a Hiei ahora que quedaban sólo diez lastimosos minutos Tokio correría peligro de perder aquella ventaja?, no sabía, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que Karazu Mie Llene le hiciese algo al capitán del equipo de básquet.

-Y si te saco, todo el estadio se preguntará por qué lo hice cuando tenemos semejante ventaja- se dijo, sabía que Shoujy no estaba ya en la cancha, pues le habían dado amarilla por cometer falta en el primer tiempo del partido, así que las probabilidades de que Karazu tuviese a otro jugador dentro del juego para cumplir su amenaza eran muy pocas.

_-"Debes de perder el partido"-_ la voz del diseñador regresó a su cabeza, todo el cuerpo se le tensó. Imaginar su rostro era martirizante, especialmente porque a él, le aterraba la expresión que tomaban esos ojos color púrpura cuando le miraban, pero ahora, el diseñador no estaba cerca, y Hiei no había estado dispuesto a perder. Recordó la fotografía que se había tomado con su equipo minutos antes de regresar al partido. Algo ínfimo había cambiado en el aire en esos minutos, quizás fue el brillo en los ojos de sus jugadores o el ruido de la gente gritando el nombre de su equipo de basquetball, pero ese tiempo bastó para que Yusuke Urameshi se retractara de perder el juego.

El sonido de un balón golpeando el suelo lo trajo a la realidad, al llevar su mirada a la butaca en la que yacía Shoujy pudo notar la furia que trasmitían sus ojos, a su lado Karazu Mie Llene le miraba de igual forma. Bastó observar la forma en que Mie Llene se mordía sus labios para notar que éste, estaba sumamente enojado, al bajar la mirada notó como sostenía con fuerza la mano del jugador de Corea, seguro, Shoujy sentía que le iba a quebrar cada hueso de la mano. Esa imagen lo descolocó un poco. ¿Por qué Shoujy ayudaba a Karazu? Era una de las cosas que jamás sabría.

_-Tu jugador estrella sufrirá un accidente-_ otra vez su voz, se concentró en el estadio, y al notar que Karazu le decía algo al oído a Shoujy y éste le miraba perplejo, Yusuke Urameshi supo que Karazu no tenía otro cómplice.

-No tienes a nadie más- se dijo, Yusuke sonrió, hizo sonar su silbato para que le pusiesen atención sus jugadores. El árbitro indicó con su mano derecha que se detendría el partido sólo dos minutos, enseguida Hiei Jaganshi se acercó hasta el entrenador al notar que le señalaba.

-Hiei, pasa el balón a Gin ahora, es mejor que terminen esto con un punto- el otro le quedó mirando, seguro se había vuelto loco, no dijo nada enseguida, sólo emitió un leve bufido.

-No puedo creer que quieras hacer tiempo-

-Bueno, desde mi punto de vista el único en perfecto estado eres tú, y si no me crees míralo por ti mismo- Hiei se giró a la cancha, las luces incandescentes del estadio provocaban que miles de gotas de sudor estuviesen acumulándose en su frente, si se fijaba bien, Kuwabara yacía con las manos sobre las rodillas y Youko estaba implorando por un trago de agua, por su parte Gin y Touya estaban esperando un pase que se estaba tardando en llegar.

-¿Alguna otra razón para dejarlo hasta aquí?- no podía decirle que estaba preocupado por él, eso no iba con su persona. Yusuke se mordió los labios, Hiei al ver aquello supo en silencio que era por causa de la amenaza que le habían hecho. Se sonrió en silencio, jamás admitiría frente a Yusuke que aquello le gustó, y Yusuke jamás admitiría frente a Hiei que le preocupaba. En vez de eso, Yusuke Urameshi dijo lo primero que vino a su cabeza, señalando al resto del equipo. Hiei le siguió la mirada sabiendo que eso no era realmente lo que este quería decir.

-No puedo cambiar a Youko Hiei, haz lo que te digo esta vez, sólo terminen el juego. No correré el riesgo de que alguno salga lastimado, bastante tengo con que te hayan amenazado y que Youko esté por padecer un ataque de asma al final del juego- El entrenador le colocó una mano en el hombro y se sonrió, Hiei entendió el mensaje, y es que se conocían tanto que no era necesario palabras para dejar en claro que ambos se estimaban. Hiei quería a Yusuke así, y Yusuke confiaba en Hiei, y el sólo hecho de no haber perdido su confianza en mitad del juego había sido para Urameshi el mayor logro durante el partido.

-Como quieras-

Desde el punto de vista de Hiei era una pérdida de gloria, aunque si miraba el marcador quizás Yusuke lo estaba haciendo para que Corea tuviese algo de dignidad con la que irse de la copa, especialmente cuando en color rojo yacían los números de 31-18 en el marcador del estadio.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo, el partido debe de continuar!-

-Órdenes son órdenes, más te vale tenerme un premio cuando te traiga la copa Urameshi- dijo, al volver a la cancha, se encontraba Youko a su lado. Su camiseta yacía empapada en sudor, respiraba bastante mal si lo pensaba. Kuwabara yacía junto a Touya, y Gin le estaba mirando muy feo por eso.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Youko cuando Hiei dejó de mirar el resto de la cancha, estaban a seis pasos de un posible tiro libre si Gin recibía bien el balón y se lo lanzaba a Youko, pero dudaba que Gin se lo diese al peliplata.

Estaba seguro que aunque Gin tuviese que correr diez pasos, se lo daría a Touya.

-Que terminemos esto, para que no te mueras-

* * *

**-Hotel Saint Dauphine, sala de cine- **

Koedma estaba tratando de poner atención a los bocetos que Botan había dibujado sobre pequeñas servilletas del salón, estaba planificando un detalle de gastos para poder construir todo lo que la otra quería para el día del desfile de modas de Karazu Mie Llene, y aunque ello era sumamente importante, la verdad era que para sus ojos era mucho más bonito mirar como Botan se devorada un paquete de papitas fritas mientras ella miraba ese partido de Basquetball.

-¿Me das una?-preguntó, Botan sólo le entregó el paquete casi vacío, sin mirarle, porque la atención de la chica estaba en la pantalla.

-¿Eres la misma chica que me besó anoche verdad?-

-Si joven Koedma, pero quédese calladito un minuto, está que termina-

-Botan, ya sabemos que ganaron-

-Estás celoso porque tú apostaste a Corea- dijo la otra, enseguida se rompió la punta del lápiz grafito que sostenía Koedma en una mano. Bueno, ese golpe sí que fue bajo. Era mejor imaginar el tatuaje que tenía la chica en su tobillo, y si se quedaba pensando en eso, era incluso más bonito imaginar el sonido del corazón de Botan cuando él le dijo que era su complemento.

Su complemento, aquello sí que sonaba bien, y es que le gustaba mucho como se veían juntos. Si sólo pudiese hacer que Botan entendiese eso…

Recordó la noche en que durmieron juntos, el sonido del corazón de Botan palpitando con fuerza, los dedos que tímidos comenzaron a desabrochar su vestido de seda. Koedma suspiró, entendió que se había enamorado de ella.

Miró la ventana de la sala de cine, estaba empezando a caer unas cuantas gotas de lluvia. Enseguida, Koedma dejó el lápiz grafito sobre la mesa, Botan se giró a verle. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron al notar los ojos cerrados, una mano sobre el mentón y la camisa del empresario con unos cuantos botones del cuello desabrochados.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Sólo estoy cansado, más o menos necesitamos unos cien o doscientos miles de yenes para tener todo lo que solicitas, puede que salga menos. Una pregunta, ¿cuántas rosas quieres en el escenario?-

-Sólo una, lo más complicado será la escalera en espiral por donde bajarán los modelos-

-Entiendo-

_-¡Quedan dos minutos para el final señoras y señores, y ya sabemos el resultado de este encuentro, Tokio se está clasificando para enfrentarse a Montreal en tres días!- _Otra vez Botan volvía a ser absorbida por la pantalla, Koedma consideró seriamente en desconectar el aparato y comenzar a jugar con su cabellera, pero cuando Botan le fulminó con sus ojos púrpuras al notar su mano acercándose al interruptor se la pensó dos veces.

_-Interrumpimos este programa para dar un informe especial- _

Sin embargo, al percatarse que otro idiota parecía haber interrumpido el partido, dejó que saliese una buena bocanada de aire de sus pulmones.

-¡A quién se le ocurre interrumpir el partido!- Koedma se acercó hasta la diseñadora, si miraba sus ojos podía ver las llamas que estaban por quemar su pequeña televisión.

-Seguro es una noticia de esas Botan, luego podrás ver la repetición del partido en la mañana-

Botan tiró el lápiz grafito de la mesa al suelo para ver si se rompía, sin embargo, cuando en la pantalla reconoció el rostro de Sakyou Tomochika todo el partido perdió importancia para ella y sólo pudo pensar en llamar a Keiko.

-Joven Koedma, ¿me presta su celular?- dijo, al recibir la máquina marcó el número de la morena, y se quedó esperando a que la otra le hablara.

_-¿Diga?-_

-Keiko, soy Botan, enciende la televisión y coloca el canal 6, luego devuélveme la llamada-

* * *

**-Estación de tv Tokio, cinco minutos para las 3:00 pm, Japón-**

Sakyou Tomochika yacía sentado en un taburete color marrón, las paredes de la estación de tv eran color crema, sobre su cabeza había unas cuantas lámparas iluminando su rostro. Si contaba las cámaras había fácilmente tres en cadena nacional, y quizás unas cuatro extranjeras. Además de la cadena de radio que yacía dentro del recinto, la cual aún no sabían qué era exactamente, si extranjera o nacional. Otra maquillista se acercó hasta su rostro, ¿acaso no estaba lo suficientemente arreglado o era que todo el mundo quería tocarle la cara?, desde una esquina su compañera le miraba mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes. Sakyou jamás había dado una rueda de prensa, bueno, esto no podía considerarse eso, era más bien, un intento de atemorizar a Yusuke, pues estaba segurísimo que Keiko Yukimura se comunicaría con él apenas pudiese hacerlo.

Le indicó a la morena que se acercara, Seiryu cruzó a través de unos cables antes de que la cámara comenzase a grabar.

-Si esto funciona, Yukimura morderá el anzuelo-

-Lo tengo presente, además del hecho de que Kazuma no volverá a hablarme apenas señales quién es tu compañera en el caso- dijo, Sakyou prendió su último cigarrillo, un joven cerca de él le indicó que mirase una luz anaranjada.

-Muy bien, cuando yo le indique señor Tomochika, estamos al aire en 3,2,1- al sentir el flash de las cámaras y el brillo cegador de las lámparas siendo prendidas poco a poco supo que miles de espectadores yacían observándole tras sus pantallas.

Y como dice el dicho, nunca debes defraudar al espectador.

-Buenas tardes, sé que acabo de interrumpirles un evento importantísimo, pero cuando termine mi pequeña presentación apenas recordarán qué estaban viendo-

Seiryu estaba mirándole directamente, se mordía la punta de los labios mientras jugaba con una pulsera de su muñeca. Para Sakyou hablar de Yusuke era algo tan simple como hablar del clima, pero para ella, como amiga, no era tan fácil.

-Sólo me interesa que una persona me esté viendo en este momento, y si no me equivoco, esto está siendo trasmitido al estadio Marie de Paris donde unas mil personas estaban presenciando un emocionante partido de basquetball, pero seguro se han quedado en silencio. ¿O me equivoco Capitán Urameshi?-

Hubo una pausa. Sakyou no tenía la seguridad de que la cadena de tv Tokio hubiese podido saltarse las reglas del estadio de no tener medios de prensa, pero servía para lograr que la mayoría de las personas estuviesen en el limbo, preguntándose si realmente se estaría viendo tal noticia en el recinto, imaginándose que estaría sintiendo Yusuke en ese minuto.

-Si estás viendo esto, que pena, porque tengo que mostrarte algo que no te gustará-dijo, enseguida solicitó una carpeta, de ella retiró unos cuantos papeles, fotografías y una pulsera que yacía en custodia de la policía. –Te diré un secreto, estas fotografías son de hace un mes, el tiempo que la brigada de homicidios lleva investigándote por un posible homicidio, ¿ves estas hojas?, son la resolución del juez de Tokio. Yusuke Urameshi, tengo una orden de arresto en tu contra por el intento de asesinato contra Karazu Mie Llene, ¿quieres saber más o te lo dejo para el juicio?-

La estación entera había quedado en silencio, ni siquiera los reporteros hacían preguntas, nadie intentaría interrumpir al hombre. Sakyou era mundialmente famoso por sus arrebatos de cólera, que aunque eran sumamente raras cuando venían no se iban tan fácil. Sakyou se rió, otra vez el cigarrillo yacía en su boca, bajó la visual, el humo brotó de los labios y enseguida volvió a enfocar el rostro a la cámara.

-¿Sabes lo mejor de todo?, que te delató tu novia-

Otra vez el silencio, Seiryu percibió como el pecho se le apretaba.

–Ahora, sin rodeos te presentaré al oficial que estará esperándote a la salida del estadio en el juego de Montreal, ¿o creías que te arrestaríamos ahora? No, mi segunda casa es Francia, no la mancharía con un arresto como el tuyo, por más que me esté muriendo por hacerlo.-dijo, arrojó la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo. -Ella va a arrestarte en frente de tus fanáticos, y la conoces muy bien- indicó que la cámara girase hasta donde Seiryu, la estaban grabando, había salido por todas las cadenas disponibles al aire, seguro Kuwabara la estaba viendo también. Podía sentir desde esa distancia cómo la gente la odiaba. – ¿Qué irónico verdad?, la hermana de tu mejor amigo te meterá tras las rejas, aunque, siempre puedes escoger Yusuke, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Si te entregas por voluntad propia y asumes los cargos de los que se te acusan puede que llegues a un juicio justo. ¿Sabes por qué tengo la seguridad de que el juicio lo será?, porque Toguro el mayor, Jefe de la brigada de balística, y fanático tuyo estará entre los que dictarán tu sentencia. ¿Un trato mejor que ese no puede haber verdad?, si no lo has entendido te lo repetiré en español: tu juicio será arreglado y no se hará una investigación a todo tu equipo de básquet, porque ¿crees que me trago el cuento de que nadie sabe nada?, no amigo mío, para mi desde hace un mes todos ustedes no son más que meros delincuentes, y te juro, no te dejaré respirar, ni dormir. Tienes un día para comunicarte conmigo o con Seiryu, y recuerda, detesto que me hagan esperar-

-Corte, estamos fuera de aire- se apagaron las luces del techo, Sakyou experimentó que el rostro se relajaba, al fin podía fumar tranquilo su cigarrillo. Al bajar la vista percibió el aroma de coral que caracterizaba a su compañera cerca suyo, quizás dos pasos a su izquierda, le miró. Le encantaba ese aroma, aunque jamás se lo había dicho, anotaría en alguna parte de su mente que tenía que hacerlo pronto.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, ya se dio el anuncio de prensa y le dimos a Yusuke un día completo para pensarlo o puede que lo aproveche para escapar-

-No es tan idiota como para huir después de lo que dije por este medio, se entregará esta noche o mañana, de eso no tengo duda alguna-

Seiryu se mordió un labio, estaba jugando con sus dedos. Mover su pulsera de arriba abajo era algo que hacía para evitar el estrés. Sakyou le rozó con un dedo la piel de un pómulo, la otra le sostuvo la mirada.

-Escúcheme bien detective, haremos una visita al hospital de San Mungo ahora, tengo el presentimiento que es fundamental que confirmemos el estado del señor Karazu Mie Llene. Ya sabes, preguntar por el hombre y lo que ha pasado últimamente con el desfile de modas programado para noviembre de la empresa de American Idol-

-¿Te preocupa algo en especial?- dijo, Sakyou se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sabía que la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en la estación de radio y tv le estaban observando, y que lo más sensato era desaparecer del lugar pronto.

-La reacción de la empresa en este asunto es demasiado tranquila y me desconcierta-

* * *

**-Hotel Saint Dauphine, sala de cine-**

Estaba intranquila, no podía creer lo que había escuchado por la televisión. Sakyou sí que tenía agallas para decir todo eso, Yusuke estaba hundiéndose en el fango. Experimentó un escalofrío cuando el celular de Koedma comenzó a vibrar. Al llevar la máquina hasta su oído, supo que Keiko estaba asustadísima.

_-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?, no sé si Yusuke se enteró de este emitido de prensa Botan-_

-Llamemos a Kurama, si se emitió en el estadio él lo habrá visto- dijo ella, del otro lado, Keiko se mordía los dedos mientras cruzaba sus piernas en un sillón color negro y esperaba a que saliese otro informe como el de recién.

_-Está bien, te devuelvo la llamada enseguida, tengo salida internacional para ubicar a Kurama_- dijo la morena, Botan respiró con fuerza. Rayos, esto se estaba complicando, ¿y ahora, qué pasaría con la empresa de moda?, ¿Yusuke no traería mala imagen a la muestra?

Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle al consejo, y tantas que no entendía. Se sintió mal enseguida, le vino un mareo.

_-Mierda, y yo me quedé callada cuando vi a Yusuke dispararle, y no dije nada al consejo. Seguro que Sakyou ya sabe que fui yo quien encubrió el accidente y nadie de la empresa sabía que Karazu estaba hospitalizado por un intento de asesinato_- Botan comenzó a jugar con el lápiz grafito de Koedma que yacía en el suelo. El hombre le miró de reojo.

-¿Sucede algo?, te pusiste pálida-

-¿Qué le puedo aconsejar a Keiko joven Koedma? ¿Qué haremos con la muestra de modas?- dijo, el otro le miró en silencio.

-Según como yo lo veo, si es cierto lo que acabamos de oír, Yusuke tiene que entregarse a la policía, es lo mejor para él porque podrá volver a las canchas como entrenador una vez cumpla la sentencia que le den por el caso. La gente luego recordará esto como un mal paso que le ocurrió al equipo de Tokio. Ahora, sobre el desfile, tendríamos que arreglar una reunión con el consejo de modas para evaluar la situación. Pero dime, ¿qué te preocupa realmente Botan?, puedo ver que me estás ocultando algo- la mujer se paralizó. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y el lápiz volvió al suelo.

-Yo… siempre supe que Yusuke le había disparado a Karazu, pero ese día me petrifiqué. Yusuke me dijo que me quedara callada, no sé si Keiko le dijo al señor Tomochika que yo di la orden de no informar a la policía de lo que ocurrió. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que me hará el consejo de American Idol cuando se enteré de que estuve encubriendo la hospitalización de Karazu? ¡A todo aquel que me preguntaba por su ausencia le decía que estaba evaluando detalles del desfile, que no sabía dónde estaba ni que hacía! ¡Yo!, ¡quién le informó a Keiko de que Karazu sobrevivió e hice los traslados al hospital de San Mungo a escondidas de la empresa porque en ese minuto creí que era lo correcto! ¿Puedes creerlo?, cavé mi propia tumba joven Koedma, la noche cuando Yusuke le disparó le dije que había cometido una locura, y él me dijo que lo quería muerto y no hice nada, ¡nada!-

Rayos, el joven la escuchó atentamente, no la iba a juzgar ni nada parecido, quizás él habría hecho lo mismo, pero no podía saberlo con seguridad.

-Bueno, no te pasará nada si ni yo, ni Keiko hablamos- Botan enseguida se giró a verle.

-¿Qué?-

-Si el consejo pregunta, nadie sabía nada, haremos que nos enteramos por los periódicos como Keiko, ella sólo lo supo por ese medio y fue uniendo las pistas que salían en los reportajes. Si nos hacen preguntas deja que yo las conteste, yo sabré qué decir-

-No sé cómo agradecértelo-enseguida Botan percibió el celular bajo su mano. La pantalla indicaba el teléfono de Keiko.

_-Nadie se ha enterado en el estadio, no se emitió el informe en el juego porque MukuroHyobanshi, la locutora, tenía un trato de no admitir medios de prensa porque jugaba Hiei y no quería problemas. Ella citó esto "déjame a mi narrar el juego y te ahorro los reporteros". ¿Supongo que llamaremos a Yusuke ahora verdad?-_

-Haz lo que sea para comunicarte con él Keiko, y oblígalo a aceptar la propuesta del detective, a menos que quieras en primera plana el arresto de tu novio-

_-¿Te parece que nos veamos en Francia Botan?, viajaré en el primer vuelo de la noche-_

-Sí, será mejor, así podremos convocar al consejo de moda aprovechando que estarás en Francia. Sólo necesitamos que estén presentes la señorita Yukina Jaganshi que es la presidenta de American Idol, el joven Koedma quien es presidente de Belleza Americana en Francia, Fujimi, director de vestuario, Gen Shikata, presidente de moda de Tokio. Ayame Miba que seguro representará a los medios de comunicación y nosotras dos. Porque tengo el cargo de jefe de redacción de revista y tú eres la jefa de Marketing. Pero necesitamos que alguien represente a la liga de basquetball-

_-Yusuke no podría ser, está involucrado, y no traería buena imagen si hacemos una reunión con él. ¿Qué te parece Kuwabara para que represente a la liga?-_

-Me parece muy bien, estaré esperando tu llamada para que me digas que decidió Yusuke, yo me encargaré de editar en la próxima revista de moda lo que decidamos, y seguro, la señorita Ayame emitirá un comunicado por televisión hablando algo como que American Idol no estaba relacionada con los acontecimientos ocurridos al diseñador o algo por el estilo. Sabes cómo funciona este medio Keiko, nunca se dice toda la verdad del asunto-

_-Si lo sé Botan, y ahora estoy teniendo una calorisima discusión con el idiota de Yusuke, un beso. Nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto- _ colgó. Enseguida, Botan arrojó el celular hasta la alfombra de la sala, se llevó una mano a la cabellera_, _Koedma al notar que se le había enredado los dedos en ella no dudó en tomarle la mano.

-Espera, deja que te ayude- dijo, la diseñadora volvió a experimentar que el corazón le latía con potencia, se sonrojó. Una parte de su mente le decía que lo volviese a besar pero la otra que se quedase quieta.

Lástima que siempre tendía a ser muy impulsiva y para cuando Botan se percató que estaba besando otra vez al empresario ya era muy tarde. Koedma le respondía el beso con tanta pasión que la otra supo que él realmente la quería a su lado, quizás para siempre. Lo sabía, pero temía a ello, temía entregar su corazón a alguien, temía perder su libertad, pero era inútil negar que el hombre lehabía hechizado.

Se había enamorado de Koedma, y Koedma lo estaba de ella.

-¿Funcionaría?-preguntó, al oír eso el empresario frenó el beso, y al ver los ojos un poco asustados de la otra se sonrió. Comenzó a jugar con la cabellera de ella para tener algo que hacer con la yema de sus dedos.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas, pero si te sirve de algoyo ya me di cuenta de una cosa-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Que te quiero-la otra se quedó quieta, mientras sentía que una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

-Eso sonó cursi-exclamó recostándose en su pecho mientras esperaba que volviesen a emitir el partido, pero la verdad era que le había gustado escuchar eso.

* * *

_-_**Estadio Marie de Paris-**

Brillaba en cada cuello de los jugadores la primera medalla que les otorgaba el pase para jugar contra Montreal, el equipo de Tokio se sonreía con ganas. Yusuke Urameshi recibía los aplausos de la gente mientras trataba de mantener una "agradable" conversación con su novia. Le parecía increíble, no habían hablado en días y estaban discutiendo, y lo que menos quería era sostener ese tipo de conversaciones en ese lugar. Hiei Jaganshi se reía señalándole que nadie iba a robarle el teléfono y Kuwabara insistía en que debían de tomarse una fotografía, pero Keiko no quería callarse.

-Keiko, ahora no es el momento- dijo, del otro lado de la línea la morena rodó los ojos.

_-Yusuke necesito que escuches algo, no me vayas a cortar_- el otro suspiró, Keiko era sumamente cabezota cuando quería.

Yusuke Urameshi llevó la vista al techo del estadio, alejó el celular para ignorar a la morena. Cerró los ojos para percibir el ambiente del lugar ¿había algo más maravilloso que escuchar los gritos de la gente el nombre de su equipo?, ¿algo mejor que percibir cómo miles de papeles y banderas caían del techo sobre su cuerpo, con el logo de su país porque habían comenzado bien el torneo? Si lo pensaba, nada reemplazaba esa sensación, y sabía que jamás encontraría algo parecido a eso, y le habría encantado poder vivir esa noche mil veces si a su lado estaba Keiko.

Tragó saliva, sabía que eso jamás sucedería, porque cuando él se fue a Francia discutió con la morena, Dios, cómo se arrepentía de haberse ido sin pedirle disculpas esa tarde.

-Keiko, me encantaría que escucharas todo esto, ¡gritan que ganamos y lo celebran en serio!- dijo, el entrenador sonaba como un niño de cuatro años, Keiko se llevó una mano a la cara en el comedor, donde yacía escuchando la repetición del mensaje emitido por Sakyou, al mismo tiempo percibía la felicidad de Yusuke y si no fuera porque lo amaba locamente no estaría tratando de salvarle el pellejo a toda costa.

_-Yusuke, si no me escuchas, lo último que oirás será la sentencia del Juez Hiroyuki Yoshida enviándote a la cárcel pasado mañana_- eso provocó que sudara frío. Tragó saliva, Yusuke había perdido la concentración, aparte del hilo de lo que hablaban.

-¡Seguro que estas coqueteando con Keiko, Urameshi!- la voz de Youko. Al mirar al equipo percibió que todas las miradas del estadio estaban sobre él, y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle demasiado fuerte, y eso, no le gustaba.

Se alejó lo suficiente del equipo para mantenerse hablando con la morena.

-¿De qué hablas?-

_-Yusuke, acaban de pasarlo por la televisión, Sakyou Tomochika anunció que va a arrestarte en el partido de Montreal de pasado mañana-_

-No puedo creerlo- dijo, se llevó una mano a la cabellera con gel, el silbato colgaba aún del cuello.

_-Sé por qué lo hiciste y no te culpo, ya no sirve de nada lamentarlo. Sólo tienes una salida a esto Yusuke-_

-¿Y esa es?-

_-Entregarte esta noche- _al oír eso, Yusuke supo que estaba fregado.

_**-Continuará-**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la nueva entrega, sé que grandes cosas no se abarcaron pero al fin terminé varias líneas temporales. Ya acabamos el partido, Sakyou está por arrestar a Yusuke y Botan aceptó tener una relación con Koedma. Nos queda poquito para llegar al final, aunque no diré cuántos episodios nos quedan, sólo que hay muchas escenas de Hiei/Kurama pues han quedado un poco olvidados por el contexto de la trama. Ahora, de este episodio en lo personal mi escena favorita fue cuando Koedma le dice a Botan que la quiere ¡Me he enamorado de ellos dos! Me encanta como se ven, en especial porque sus personalidades se pueden complementar mucho.

Espero nos sigamos viendo en las siguientes entregas, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y estado conmigo.

* * *

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty_wolf, YasnYoko1, Ronoroa Minamino, Tnwinipuu y Rescue-Coluptor. Un beso enorme a ustedes amigas.

Nos veremos en unos días

* * *

…_**Hay que pedirle más, más, más a la vida…**_

…_**Que sea hasta que se apague el sol y la luna…**_

…_**Y que no importe más, más, más lo que digan…**_

…_**Como si fuera la la última noche de tus días…**_

-Ricky Martin-

Más


	23. Lo mejor llega a quien espera

_**Treinta días**_

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi yo sólo les uso para entretenerme.

**Notas: **

Vamos acercándonos al final de esta historia que lleva casi tres años en publicación, la verdad no puedo creer lo mucho que me he demorado en terminarla pero no quería que quedase incompleta, lo mismo va para el resto de mis historias que algún día acabaré. Sé que este año he actualizado muy pocas, pero ya saben el dicho: el que mucho abarca poco aprieta.

Espero les guste esta nueva entrega, tuve que alargar los capítulos para que la historia no terminase con más de treinta, personalmente los ficks que terminan con 36 o 40 entregas me agotan, por ello aumenté la cantidad de palabras para que el fick no pasase por esa cantidad. (risas)

Sin más que decir les dejo, besitos a todos los que se mantienen leyendo.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXIII**

"**Lo mejor llega a quien espera"**

**.**

**-Estadio Marie de Paris, ese mismo día-**

Kuroune Shoujy miraba desde una butaca a la gente que gritaba encolerizada el triunfo del equipo de Yusuke Urameshi, estaba seguro que si tenía que seguir en ese lugar más tiempo le daría un ataque de histeria. Por él, hace una hora habría salido del recinto para olvidarse del hecho de que había perdido un juego imposible de perder, pues Corea le llevaba millas de distancia a Tokio. ¡Seis años de victorias seguidas contra ellos lo habían dejado clarísimo! Pero ese día, por seguir el estúpido plan de Karazu, Tokio se había quedado con el primer triunfo, y si eso no era suficiente para tenerlo con un genio de mil demonios, recordar que estaba amenazado de muerte en el próximo encuentro de la copa por haber empujado y pateado a Hiei Jaganshi por orden de Karazu en mitad del primer tiempo, bastaba para que muriera su buen humor, porque en ese minuto el árbitro no dudó en darle amarilla.

Y con esa tarjeta Shoujy sabía que no podía cometer otro error como ese en el partido contra Italia, porque el árbitro le daría roja.

-Si veo una bandera más de ellos estoy seguro que quemaré al idiota que la traiga encima-

-¿Nervioso cuervito?- al mirar a su lado, se encontró con el rostro de Karazu demasiado vivo para su gusto.

-¿Tú también?- dijo, Karazu se sonrió. Sostenía en su mano una de las odiosas banderitas que caían del techo, y se había cambiado la camiseta de franela a una que decía ¡Vamos Tokio! Su cabellera estaba recogida gracias a unas gafas plata que yacían en su cabeza, y aún traía la peluca platinada para que nadie le reconociese. Karazu se veía muy bien, aunque siendo bastante blanco daba miedo con ese color de cabello, y lo único que le daba algo de color a su rostro era la marca de una gaseosa sabor frutilla que se mantenía en los labios. –Me alegra que al menos uno de los dos esté a tono- dijo con desprecio, Karazu notó la rabia con la que habló.

-¿Te sucede algo?, es como si tuvieras una nube negra sobre tu cabeza-

-¿A sí?-

-Sí, y seguro te está lloviendo encima ahora-

-Entonces espero que te alcance un rayo de mi nube- dijo, Karazu se golpeó la frente, pero no tocaría el tema de la tarjeta, era como si le dijesen a un actor que salió nominado a peor película.

-Hay que mezclarse con el ambiente cuervito, vamos, ¡sostén una bandera!- dijo, Karazu comenzó a reírse en medio de sus oídos, y por más que Shoujy intentó de que no se acercara, el diseñador se las arregló para que tuviese una estúpida bandera en las manos. El otro sólo pudo dejar salir un suspiro, nunca podría decirle que no a Karazu.

El diseñador se estiró sobre las rodillas del pelinegro, Kuroune experimentó como una de sus manos quería rozar el rostro del hombre, pero le dolía.

Karazu estaba descansando muy sonriente para su gusto.

_-Seguro está pensando en él-_ se dijo, Karazu se levantó de golpe. Kuroune vio cuando una mano del diseñador retiró un sobre del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-¿Sabes que debes de hacer ahora verdad?- escuchó, Kuroune recibió el sobre. Al inspeccionar el contenido se encontró con una nota.

-¿Las cámaras del vestidor de Tokio están encendidas?-le preguntó a Karazu, estaba cansado por el partido, pero pensó que era mejor terminar el jueguito del diseñador ya. En cierto modo sabía que Karazu lo estaba probando, pero el otro estaba cansándose de hacer lo que le pedía.

Pues para el diseñador sólo existía Kurama y él no era más que su segunda mejor opción. Si lo pensaba quizás podría hacer desaparecer al modelo, y luego le diría algo como que salió mal el trato que tenía con Urameshi.

-¿Estás bien Kuroune?-escuchó la voz del otro, pero él seguía divagando en cómo hacer desaparecer al modelo, aunque si se mantenía en el plan de Karazu igual lo podría borrar del mapa. Al sentir como Karazu le tiraba el envase de bebida volvió a la tierra.

-¿Decías?-

-Que me encargué de revisar las cámaras que dejaste el otro día puestas, escucha cuervito, sólo debes entrar cuando no haya nadie, es ideal este momento en que está celebrando la mayor parte del estadio. Es simple, dejas el sobre en el casillero de Jaganshi y te vas. Cuando no haya nadie en el estadio yo me llevaré la cinta para ver qué color tomó su cara-

Kuroune se secó el rostro del resto de la bebida del envase con una de las banderas, enseguida le dio un beso en los labios al otro.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato- Karazu se mordió un labio, y por primera vez sintió algo distinto cuando finalizó el beso, lástima que estaba demasiado obsesionado con Kurama para entenderlo.

* * *

**-Hospital de San Mungo, diez para las cinco de la tarde-**

Habían pasado dos horas desde el emitido de prensa y Sakyou Tomochika estaba harto de todos los reporteros que trataban de hacerle preguntas, unas cuantas no estaba mal, pero que hubiesen tenido el descaro de seguirle hasta la entrada del hospital no tenía nombre.

-Caballeros, más tarde podremos seguir esta conversación, ahora si me disculpan tengo una cita que atender- dijo, por más que quisiera disparar su arma para alejarlos no podía, porque ¿Cómo se vería que el jefe de homicidios sea detenido por dispararle a un grupo de reporteros?

-Señor Tomochika, al menos una pregunta antes de que nos retiremos como solicita-

Sakyou le miró, el hombre era joven, quizás recién titulado. Le sonrió.

-No, pero apenas se dé una rueda de prensa esta noche serás quien tenga la primera pregunta- exclamó, enseguida Sakyou junto a la detective Seiryu ingresaron al hospital. Ya dentro del recinto Sakyou se dio el lujo de encender un cigarrillo.

-No puedes fumar aquí, estamos en un hospital-

-A los enfermos no les importa, no me están viendo-dijo, Seiryu se mordió los labios. –Empecemos con la secretaria, quizás nos diga algo interesante-dijo, Sakyou se metió una mano al bolsillo, dio unos seis pasos al frente hasta que llegó al mesón de recepción. En él, una chiquilla de unos veinte años escribía en una computadora lo que supuso, eran las fichas de ingreso de nuevos pacientes.

-Buenas tardes- dijo, enseguida mostró la placa de policía, la mujer dejó de escribir. –Mi nombre es Sakyou Tomochika y estoy encargado de investigar un homicidio, me encantaría que pudiese responder unas preguntas- Seiryu se colocó a su lado, retiró una libreta de su cartera. Seiryu no entendía a qué quería llegar el hombre, el caso estaba prácticamente listo, pero detestaba el sexto sentido que caracterizaba a su compañero.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle detective?-

-Hace más o menos un mes fue internado por urgencia un diseñador famoso-

-El señor Mie Llene, si, lo recuerdo, explosivo pero súper apuesto- dijo, tronó los dedos, no iba a opinar si un hombre era apuesto o no. Se vería sumamente extraño viniendo de otro hombre.

-Necesito ver su ficha médica, quizás algunos papeles de su estado actual o si existe la posibilidad de verle-

-¿Verle?, pero si al señor Mie Llene se le dio el alta hace unos tres días-

_-¿Qué?-_eso no lo esperaba, no estaba enterado de que el diseñador hubiese vuelto al trabajo ni a la empresa. Mucho menos se había informado aquello por los medios.

-¿Alguien lo vino a buscar?-

-No, se fue solo-que extraño, si él fuese Mie Llene y le dieran el alta lo primero que habría hecho sería ir a los medios de televisión para delatar a Yusuke, y habría hecho tal alaraca que la empresa habría tenido que darle una gran suma de indemnización por lo ocurrido. Y según como estaba el asunto, ni la empresa estaba enterada ni Karazu había ido a la policía para dar su versión de los hechos.

Si lo pensaba la respuesta era simple, o la empresa estaba ocultando al hombre o él se estaba ocultando de ella.

-_Esto no tiene sentido-_se dijo, enseguida Seiryu le miró y le tiró de la manga de la chaqueta, Sakyou se giró, la mujer le indicó que hablasen un poco antes de seguir. Enseguida le hizo un guiño a la secretaria.

-Discúlpame un minuto- se alejaron del mesón, Sakyou se sobaba la frente con una mano. Seiryu se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No te parece extraño que nadie lo haya venido a buscar?-

-Es lo que intento comprender, si estuviese enterada la empresa habrían arreglado el desfile para que Karazu recibiese su premio por mejor artista invierno, pero sabemos que lo va a recibir Keiko Yukimura en su representación. Y si lo piensas, hace tres días, que es el tiempo que lleva Karazu fuera del hospital comenzó la copa de basquetball y llegó Yusuke Urameshi a Paris. ¿Coincidencia o decidieron juntarse allá y hacer las paces como buenos amiguitos?-

-No podemos asumir que Yusuke sabe esto-

-Doy mi placa a que está en esto Seiryu, ahora, para tener tranquila a tu conciencia indaguemos más a fondo, quizás encontremos alguna conexión. Piénsalo, el blanco de Yusuke está vivo y perdido en algún lugar del planeta, y es la misma persona que envió a su novia al hospital y que, en venganza trató de matar. Viéndolo así, Yusuke dejó su crimen sin terminar- muy bien, estaban en cero de nuevo en el caso. Seiryu se giró al mesón, la chica había tomado el teléfono para comunicarse con alguno de los médicos, o eso le pareció.

-Está bien, haremos todas las preguntas que quieras, pero creo que sólo estas exagerando Sakyou-

-No lo creo, nunca me he equivocado detective- la otra suspiró. Seiryu vislumbró como la chica les miraba bastante molesta al notar que regresaban para hablar con ella.

-Me parece que no nos quieren mucho aquí-comentó la morena mientras caminaban de regreso al mesón de la secretaria.

-Nadie nos quiere mucho Seiryu, perseguimos a los malos, y a veces, ellos son muy admirados-la chica temblaba notoriamente.

-¿Si?-exclamó ella, su rush color vino estaba bastante sobrio, como si llevase horas puesto en sus labios. Seiryu se inclinó sobre el mueble.

-Linda-esta vez habló la detective-dime, ¿recibía muchas visitas de la empresa American Idol el diseñador cuando estuvo internado?-

-Pues no, era extraño, nadie de la empresa de moda se registró a verle, de hecho sólo venía un chico a preguntar por su estado, aunque lo hacía por teléfono-

-¿Era de la empresa, o de algo parecido?-la mujer se giró a un despacho del mesón. El mueble color blanco estaba repleto de papeles encima, y unos archivadores.

-Pues no, era uno de los jugadores de básquet de Corea, mire, este es su número de teléfono y el registro de las llamadas que hizo- le entregó el archivo a Seiryu. ¿Karazu conocía a alguien del equipo de Corea?, que ella supiese Karazu detestaba a los deportistas.

Sakyou anotó el número por si servía de algo, la mujer retiró el papel y volvió a guardarle.

-¿Quién atendía al Señor Mie Llene?-

-No podría decirlo con seguridad, pero su enfermera era la señorita Merlina, lamentablemente ella se encuentra ahora en sala de quemados- Sakyou notó enseguida que esta conversación no era agradable para la secretaria, se inclinó para mirar a su compañera, enseguida, Seiryu retiró una cantidad de billetes; la secretaria vislumbró cuando los dedos de la mujer dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa. Sakyou rió cuando la secretaria se guardó el fajo de billetes, como policías sabían que toda información tenía su precio y ellos tenían bastante para hacer hablar a cualquiera.

-Tengo más interés en lo que tú puedes contarnos. ¿Aparte del chico que dices, Mie Llene tenía acceso a algún medio telefónico?, ¿un celular, fax?, ¿se comunicaba con alguien mientras estaba internado?-

-Si me esperan un poco les daré la ficha médica y el registro de las cosas que había en su cuarto- se quedaron en silencio, cuando la chica volvió el teléfono del hospital estaba sonando.-disculpen- contestó mientras leía las fichas de su mano. –Hospital de San Mungo, habla Lidia-el tiempo de espera era interminable, cuando encontró la ficha la dejó sobre la mesa separada de las demás-no, el doctor Kamiya no se encuentra, vuelve de vacaciones el jueves, si, hasta luego- Lidia se llevó el cabello color canela atrás del cuello.

-Aquí está, mientras estuvo aquí solicitó un celular, el hospital lo costeó. Estas son las llamadas que hacía y estas las que recibía-indicó con un círculo rojo lo que hablaba-

-¿Dijo en algún minuto con quién hablaba?-ahora, fue Tomoshika quien preguntó.

-Una vez Merlina tuvo que contestar el teléfono. Se comunicaba bastante con un joven llamado Sayuri Ren. Lo único que puedo decirles de él es que era de Tokio por la cuenta del teléfono. ¿No me meteré en problemas verdad?-

-No, nadie sabrá que nos ayudaste, haremos que esta conversación jamás existió-Lidia se mordió los labios, miró a ambos lados del mesón, no venía nadie. El mesón daba a un largo pasillo, el cual comunicaba con la oficina de la enfermera principal; al notar el miedo marcado en su rostro Sakyou no dudó en dejar unos cuantos billetes verdes más sobre la mesa, que enseguida la secretaria volvió a guardar.

-Detective-dijo mirando a Seiryu- una vez mientras ingresaba su ficha médica le escuché hablar por teléfono junto a Merlina, lo único que recuerdo fue que le decía a alguien que comprase un pasaje para Paris y que arrendara un departamento, no me llamó nada la atención la verdad, pensé que era la típica conversación de cambio de casa, pero fue lo último que dijo lo que me mantuvo escuchando-

-Continúa-

-Él dijo "hagamos un trato". Luego no entendí muy bien. Llamó a otra persona y dijo algo de que lo tenían comiendo en la palma de la mano porque el chico tenía una novia muy idiota y haría todo lo que él le pidiese, y mientras se reía por el teléfono escuché que decía que no lo fuesen a buscar, que era mejor que lo esperaran en Francia. Eso me pareció extraño, si tuviese a alguien muy cercano, me estaría muriendo porque me viniese a buscar al hospital, ya sabe que es aburridísimo quedarse en uno- Sakyou y Seiryu se quedaron mudos. –Y cuando le dimos de alta no hemos vuelto a saber de él, y eso que se olvidó el teléfono cuando se fue-

-¿La hospitalización la canceló la empresa?-

-No, lo canceló la señorita Botan Shinime-muy bien, Sakyou tenía todo lo que quería.

Seiryu lo miró de reojo, lo que faltaba era que Sakyou se jactara ahora de sus presentimientos, le dolió la cabeza, y quería urgentemente una taza de café. Miró al hombre muy seria, como diciendo "no me digas nada ahora, no quiero escuchar a tu ego hablando"

-Esto es todo, gracias Lidia, cualquier cosa que sepas del médico espero nos mantengas informados- ambos salieron por la puerta principal, afuera del recinto estaba lloviendo, Seiryu miró el cielo, aun no estaba muy oscuro.

Si tomaba en cuenta que eran las cinco de la tarde llegaría a Francia a las diez, porque estaba segurísima que Sakyou la enviaría a buscar a Yusuke en el primer vuelo de Tokio a Francia. Miró el paisaje, pasaban bastantes vehículos a esa hora, y había una gran fuente en forma de cisne que adornaba la salida del hospital, quizás para alegrar el ambiente.

-¿Qué opinas?, ¿crees que este caso este por cerrarse pronto?-dijo Seiryu, el hombre estaba mirando el suelo en silencio. Le miró como respuesta a eso.

-No, creo que acabamos de quedar en cero-

-¿Por?-

-Piénsalo, al comienzo era un caso simple, un chico que le dispara a otro por rabia, si hubiese seguido esa línea habríamos atrapado al chico y cerrado el caso. Pero resulta que el hombre herido, en este caso Karazu, está desaparecido-

-Y la empresa no está enterada aún-

-Exacto, al parecer hizo un trato con alguien y le está dando instrucciones a cambio de algo. ¿Qué pide? No sabemos, ¿el motivo?, no existe todavía. Pero tenemos la seguridad que tiene un cómplice y que viajó en secreto hace tres días a Paris, ahora, ¿por qué en secreto? Eso tampoco me cuadra-

-Y Yusuke viajó también hace tres día, según lo que dijo Keiko en su casa-

Pestañeó.

-Estoy segurísimo que su cómplice es el jugador de básquet que llamaba siempre al hospital, no tenemos su nombre ni una descripción, pero da la casualidad que hoy jugó Corea contra Tokio, y si lo que dijo Lidia es verdad están jugando con Yusuke-

-¿Por qué asumes que es Yusuke a quién están usando?-

-Porque es la única conexión que le veo, mi teoría es esta, Karazu sobrevivió, se comunicó con Urameshi y le ofreció un trato, podríamos asumir que ese trato fue no denunciarlo a la policía o algo para Keiko. Yusuke acepta a cambio de algo que el diseñador le pide, este se comunica con alguien que sea fiel a su persona y comienzan a jugar con Yusuke, caso cerrado-

-¿Cómo vas a probar eso?, Lidia dijo que se comunicaba con alguien llamado Sayuri Ren-

-Tiene que ser él, puede que le haya dado un nombre clave, podríamos asumir que Yusuke es Sayuri Ren y que compró un boleto con esa identificación. Aunque claro, sólo estoy especulando-

-¿Y si buscamos en los registros de vuelo?, Hijiri de investigación es muy bueno encontrando nombres claves, si esa persona existe en los registros de vuelo o concuerda con la descripción de Yusuke no será difícil de encontrar. Y tendrás tu conexión, ahora, también le podríamos pedir que busque el dueño del teléfono que te entregó Lidia-

Sakyou se mordió los labios.

-Mira, confirmemos toda esta iluminación divina que nos vino del caso, y vayamos a tomar un café. Si resulta que nada concuerda simplemente cerrémoslo esta noche y olvidamos el asunto-

-De acuerdo-

* * *

**-Estadio Marie de Paris-**

La cadena con la medalla que le habían otorgado por ganar el partido aún colgaba de su cuello, pero se había enredado al tratar de sacarla para guardarla en un bolsillo de su chaqueta de basquetball. Hiei llevó su mano una vez más a la cadena, escuchó un crujido proveniente de ella cuando aplicó más fuerza para desenredar el nudo, ¡rayos!, la cadena se le cortó y la medalla rodó por el suelo del estadio. Al agacharse para recogerla se encontró con los ojos verdes del kitsune, que le miraban demasiado brillantes desde el otro lado de las butacas. Kurama yacía hablando animadamente con Yukina, traían una revista, y Kurama se sonreía cada cinco o seis minutos. Cuando recuperó la medalla Hiei se mordió un labio.

Necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, y una ducha.

Llevó su visual al frente y descubrió la puerta principal del camarín del equipo abierta por completo. Suspiró, recordaba haber guardado una camiseta color azul y unos pantalones negros de buzo en su casillero, al llevar la alhaja dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta Hiei pensó en lo bien que se sentía estar en ese lugar.

El aire estaba dulce, y podía sentir el palpitar constante de su corazón, en su mente recordó el grito encolerizado de aquel estadio que hace minutos sufrió por la emoción de un partido que duró una eternidad. Las imágenes del partido se clavaron en su mente como una película a la que le vas colocando pausa constantemente, y el sonido de ese balón chocando en contra del suelo fue lo que más le gustó recordar a Hiei.

Imaginó el balón, cayendo, con su color naranja y sus franjas negras. Con el eco que produce el material al impactar con otro.

Habría sido genial verse desde el otro extremo de la butaca, pero Hiei no era lo suficientemente ególatra como para pedirle a Yukina la grabación del partido esa tarde. Cuando ya no pudo seguir oyendo los gritos de la gente ni del balón cayendo en su mente, abrió los ojos.

Un respiro, y enseguida ingresó al camarín del equipo. Hiei siempre pensó que el color verde musgo de las paredes de aquella habitación era horrible, y lo volvió a pensar cuando vislumbró los casilleros azules eléctricos que no tenían ningún sentido de combinación con esa pared.

Pero bueno….

Llevó una mano al candado de su casillero, al abrirle se encontró con su camiseta azul, olía a lavanda. Por ende, Kurama había metido sus manitas en sus cajones esa mañana.

Hiei se sonrió al imaginar al kitsune tratando de decidir cuál de los cinco detergentes que manejaba Hina en la casa era el que debía usar para esa camiseta. Seguro había terminado escogiendo el que más conocía, pero si era sincero, a él el detergente le daba igual.

¡Todos servían para lavar ropa!

Se cambió de camiseta, había algo extraño en su casillero pero no logró saber qué. No le dio importancia, ahora el pantalón yació en sus manos, cuando lo retiró por completo del casillero vislumbró un sobre de color rojo cayendo al suelo. Hiei se llevó un dedo a la boca, supuso que el kitsune lo habría dejado allí apropósito para él, y seguro era algo estúpidamente cursi.

El pelinegro experimentó como el corazón le palpitó con fuerza…oh rayos, si estaba pensando en detalles como esos, seguro era porque quería que Kurama dejase una cartita secreta para él. ¡Se sintió igual que cuando iba al cole!

Bueno, no tan igual.

Primero: porque jamás dejó una cartita con la esperanza de que el chico que le gustaba la abriese.

Segundo: porque recordó que años atrás siempre que se encontraba una de esas cartitas cursis las tiraba a la basura y ni si quiera las leía.

¡Pero ahora estaba del otro lado de la historia!, esperando leer una carta de alguien a quien quería demasiado.

Hiei sintió como sus mejillas se iban sonrojando, oh, daría lo que fuera para que nadie entrase a esa habitación a interrumpirle. Estaba pensando justo en como cerrar la puerta del camarín con una escoba que había al lado suyo, porque esta no tenía cerrojo, porque un tarugo llamado Yusuke había perdido la llave, cuando escuchó a alguien pidiendo permiso para entrar; al girar la cabeza se encontró con Kuwabara. Por su parte, Hiei llevó una mano para recoger el sobre.

-Enano, vamos a celebrar con los chicos un rato, te estaremos esperando en la cafetería que está al frente-dijo este, Hiei sólo pudo esconder el sobre tras de sí. -¿Es una carta de amor?-dijo Kuwabara con una sonrisa extraña, al escuchar eso Hiei no pudo evitar ponerme más rojo, no dijo nada de la carta. La cara de Kuwabara daba demasiado miedo, el otro trató de quitarle el sobre. Cuando Kuwabara se percató de que no podría quitarle la carta se rindió.

-Idiota-dijo Hiei, Kuwabara desapareció de la puerta del camarín apenas escuchó esa frase. Hiei regresó al sobre que traía en su mano.

De acuerdo, lo estaba matando la curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decirme que lo tuviste que escribir en una cartita?-dijo Hiei, rasgó el sobre, se encontró con una carta de color crema doblada en dos y una fotografía. No esperaba algo así la verdad.

Pero cuando le dio vuelta a la fotografía Hiei experimentó como el piso del camarín se movió, y sintió un mareo adueñándose de su estómago a medida que su cerebro procesaba la imagen que le dejó en silencio por escasos segundos.

Era una fotografía de Kurama que yacía tachada con una gran cruz en color rojizo.

Hiei experimentó que le faltaba aire y sus manos sudaron, con una velocidad endemoniada desdobló la carta que venía en el sobre de papel; no había palabras escritas en ella, no había un remitente ni mucho menos alguna firma de quién le había dejado el sobre en el casillero.

Rompió el sobre rojo, lo tiró al suelo, se llevó una mano a la boca mientras que con la otra sostenía la fotografía de Kurama.

Lo único que encontró dentro de aquella carta fueron dos naipes del tarot.

-La luna, y el sol-exclamó mientras sentía cómo, de un minuto a otro se le paralizaban las piernas.

* * *

**-Aeropuerto de Francia, en la noche-**

Keiko Yukimura siempre se caracterizó por ser sumamente paciente, lástima que a esas horas de la noche la paciencia se le iba al tarro de basura. Y si le sumabas el hecho de que hacía frío, que había perdido su pasaporte y que tenía un novio idiota con letras mayúsculas buscado por la policía, podrías entender seguro que viniese con un humor de perros. Desde el punto de vista de su asistente, Botan Shinime, Keiko no estaba enojada si no estresada y para solucionar aquello lo mejor era tomar una buena taza de chocolate caliente acompañada de galletas con sabor a vainilla o miel.

La cabellera castaña de Keiko se movía en sus hombros producto del aire frío que caía a esa hora, el aeropuerto estaba iluminado por faroles de color plata, y sólo funcionaba unos cuantos puestos de recuerdos dentro del lugar. Al mirar a Botan Keiko se encontró con el joven Koedma Jr, quién yacía tomándole la mano a la peliazul, la morena se llevó un dedo a la boca, ¿y desde cuando que Botan se tomaba de la mano con Koedma?, se sonrió al pensar que esos dos estaban manteniendo una relación, y experimentó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban lentamente. Botan vislumbró el cambio drástico de humor de la morena y tragó saliva como respuesta.

-¿Vamos a tomar un café Keiko?, hay una cafetería muy buena frente al estadio donde están los chicos, y sirven un chocolate muy dulce-exclamó la otra, Keiko se llevó una mano a la cadera. Enseguida, Koedma jr abrazó a Botan por la espalda, colando sus manos en medio de la cintura de ella. Botan yació coloradísima al vislumbrarse siendo abrazada por el joven en frente de Keiko.

-¡Además sirven galletas de miel, y seguro que van a gustarte!-exclamó Botan obviando el detalle que seguía siendo abrazada por Koedma. La peliazul se giró y fulminó al otro, Koedma sólo sonrió con gracia.

-Hace frío-dijo este inocentemente, Botan elevó una ceja en señal de sarcasmo, del otro lado Keiko se rió con ganas.

-Me encantaría una café Botan y un abrazo de Yusuke como el que te está dando tu nuevo novio-exclamó esta, provocando que Botan volviese a ponerse roja.

* * *

-**Aeropuerto de Tokio, a esa misma hora-**

Se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Sakyou, el hombre estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante sobre crímenes famosos o algo así, ¿nunca descansaba ese hombre por el amor de Dios?, ¿o estaba entre sus gustos leer crímenes para distraer la cabeza?

Seiryu se mordió un labio, dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio. Estaba agotadísima, si tuviera que escoger un libro para distraerse en un avión no sería de humor negro, seguro se iría leyendo algo romántico o una buena historieta con muchos dibujitos para olvidar la pega.

_-Seguro leería algo hecho por Stan Lee-p_ensó, enseguida Seiryu regresó a su puesto en el hombro y volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de quedarse dormida.

Jamás le habían gustado los aviones pero esa noche no habían tenido otra elección, luego de haber salido del hospital de San Mungo habían hecho unas cuantas llamadas a la agencia de policía y Hijiri no había tardado nada en acomodar las piezas del juego.

Seiryu aspiró el aroma de la colonia de Sakyou que yacía impregnada en su traje, y creyó soñar con las palabras que Hijiri había pronunciado horas antes de subir a aquel avión.

_-Sayuri Ren y Yusuke Urameshi son la misma persona_-había dicho, y Seiryu supo que viajarían a Paris irremediablemente esa noche. Hijiri no sólo había confirmado la mayoría de datos que había pedido Sakyou sino que también les había otorgado una descripción del jugador de basquetball que había llamado al hospital y el número de teléfono de Yusuke en Francia.

Experimentó como el hombre posaba una mano sobre su cabellera y comenzaba a rozarla lentamente con uno de sus dedos, Seiryu no se movió un centímetro porque no quería que Sakyou retirase aquella mano.

-¿Qué haremos cuando aterrice esta chatarra en Francia?, ¿iremos a arrestar a Yusuke como un montón de lobos necesitados de un culpable?-preguntó ella, Sakyou se aguantó una risa que quería salir de su boca cuando escuchó eso.

-No, primero vamos a cenar y esperaremos, lo mejor llega a quien espera Seiryu-dijo, la mujer bufó.

-No tengo un argumento inteligente para rebatirte eso Sakyou-dijo ella, el hombre siguió acariciándole la cabellera, y en su mente pensó que gozar de la compañía de ella era la mayor prueba de esa frase que llevaba la vida diciéndose para sí mismo.

-"Lo mejor llega a quien espera"-volvió a decir Sakyou, mientras imaginaba lo triste que sería su vida si no tuviese a Seiryu a su lado como amiga.

* * *

**-Cafetería le boutique, frente del estadio- **

El kitsune llevó su mirada al interior del local, las paredes de la cafetería eran de tonalidad rojiza, había unas cuantas lámparas de coloración marrón y las ventanas yacían cubiertas por cortinas blancas. Al fondo de la cafetería ardía un fuego muy agradable como calefacción y las meseras yacían vestidas con el típico uniforme negro y rojo. Pero a Kurama lo que más le gustó del lugar fue lo bien que se sentía estar allí tomando chocolate, no había encontrado esa tranquilidad en otro lugar porque siempre había alguien que le estaba interrumpiendo o pidiendo autógrafos o algo por el estilo. Pero esa cafetería estaba tan acostumbrada a recibir gente famosa que las meseras no corrían por hablar con ellos ni se peleaban para atenderlos.

La mesera que les atendía, Nina, regresó a la mesa cuando Hina le indicó que quería otra taza de café vainilla.

El aroma de las galletas de miel provocó que Kurama volviese a pedir una nueva ración de ellas, eran deliciosas porque traían chispas de chocolate en el centro y si las masticabas lentamente te cubría la lengua una crema de miel y vainilla que tenía el sabor más rico que Kurama había probado. Pero por más que le ofrecía a Hiei una galleta el kitsune no lograba que el otro dijese una sola palabra.

¡Hiei estaba sumamente callado! y por más que se esforzaba en distraer al pelinegro nada funcionaba, cualquier cosa que le decía no tenía efecto en el capital. Si miraba a Hiei veía a un chico que yacía pensando en algo sumamente importante y que no estaba a tono con el ambiente de celebración que estaban tratando de llevar luego del partido de basquetball.

Por Dios ¡Habían ganado el primer partido de la copa de Japón y no parecía estar feliz!, el kitsune volvió a decir algo sobre el partido, Kuwabara se rió del comentario hecho sobre Kuroune y Yukina pidió una nueva taza de chocolate caliente pero Hiei no pronunció palabra.

-¿Quién crees que es el más fuerte dentro de la copa Kurama?-preguntó Kazuma mientras le daba a Yukina una galleta bañada de crema.

-Si tuviese que escoger, supongo que sería Estados Unidos, ya sabes, la NBA es la mejor liga que existe de básquet- Kuwabara se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero oye, ¡le ganamos a Corea, seguro le ganaremos a Montreal pasado mañana!-exclamó este, Youko se sonrió, Gin y Touya yacían tomados de la mano en otra mesa, y Yusuke yacía riéndose con Hina de las fotografías que le habían tomado a Hiei durante el partido. Yusuke se sirvió otra galleta de miel cuando vislumbró ingresar a la cafetería a Keiko, y en ese minuto sintió que el mundo se detenía.

Keiko se veía preciosa, y al parecer se sorprendió tanto como él de verla en la cafetería. Vestía un chaleco verde claro, y su cabello yacía atado en una trenza que le caía a media cintura.

La chica se sonrojó al verlo allí.

-Yusuke-exclamó ella, Botan le empujó con sus manos para que se acercase a la mesa.

En ese minuto Yukina tuvo la fantástica idea de invitarles a sentarse con ellos, Yusuke tembló, la galleta ingresó apenas por su garganta.

-¡Keiko, vengan, acompáñenos un rato!-exclamó la chica, Botan se sonrió y juntó dos mesas más para estar al lado de los chicos. De paso, saludó a la liga de Tokio y se sentó junto a Koedma; Keiko se sentó en silencio al lado de Yusuke, se sentía un tanto incómoda pero poco a poco comenzó a adaptarse a la conversación y de paso comenzó a reírse luego de reconocer que no sabía mucho de basquetball aun cuando Yusuke hablaba quizás la mitad del día de eso. Yusuke le miró, llevó una mano a la cara de Keiko y ella se giró como respuesta.

Cielos, había tanto que quería decirle pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Los ojos de Keiko brillaban mucho a esas horas de la noche y si se quedaba pensando en su rostro estaba muy bonita. Keiko se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba perdido mirándola.

-Deja de mirarme-exclamo, Yusuke se rió de ella, provocando que una galleta que yacía en su mano cállese al suelo.

-No puedes hacerlo Keiko, no puedes estar cinco minutos tranquila sabiendo que te estoy mirando-exclamó este, Keiko se mordió un labio.

La morena se llevó un mechón de pelo atrás de su oreja, y se giró a mirar a Yusuke. Se acercó hasta su oído, y le susurró que quería caminar un rato con él por Paris.

_-Salgamos un momento, necesito decirte algo importante Yusuke_-dijo ella, y el moreno no pudo evitar recordar que habían discutido antes del partido y que le había dicho que no la quería cerca de él. No pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que deseó verla esa tarde cuando recibió la medalla al ganar el encuentro contra Corea, y Yusuke sintió como su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando supo que no era una coincidencia que Keiko hubiese entrado justo a esa hora a la cafetería. Le costaría encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle que lo sentía pero acompañaría a Keiko a caminar por Paris unos minutos mientras las pensaba. Enseguida, el entrenador se levantó de la mesa y abrió la puerta para que Keiko saliese con él a la calle.

-Regresaremos en un rato, así que no se terminen las galletas-dijo el entrenador provocando que los demás sufriesen un ataque de risa.

Cuando la pareja salió de la cafetería, Hiei le susurró algo en el oído a Kurama, el kitsune se sonrojó y se giró para mirar al pelinegro que llevaba casi dos horas ignorándolo.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó, Hiei se encogió de hombros. Se moría por decirle al otro que lo quería mucho pero no le diría eso estando toda esa gente en el local, ni mucho menos estando Kuwabara y Youko.

-Hn-no dijo nada más, y Kurama no pudo evitar darle un beso a Hiei en frente de los chicos, logrando que el capitán se sonrojase y quisiese que se lo tragase la tierra.

Kurama volvió a pedir un chocolate caliente, y Hiei pensó que apenas estuviese a solas con Hina le preguntaría qué significaban esas cartas del tarot.

Cuando la taza de chocolate llegó a la mesa Kurama sumergió otra galleta de miel en ella y se la dio al pelinegro en la boca, mientras experimentaba como el pecho se le hinchaba y el corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Colocó una mano en su cabellera mientras Hiei le recibía la galleta, y recordó la única frase que le diría el capitán durante toda la noche.

_-Si quieres, podemos pasar todo el día de mañana juntos-_

Y al pensar en ella Kurama se preguntó si se podría morir de felicidad.

* * *

-**Afueras de la cafetería-**

Yusuke respiró el aire con olor a canela de la noche, yacía con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y ligeramente le tembló la cara al notar que tenía mucho frío a esa hora. Su vista yacía puesta en lo negro del cielo, había tantas estrellas brillando en ese lugar; sería estúpido tratar de contarlas, y lo sería aún más preguntarle a Keiko cuantas creía ella que estaban brillando esa noche. Yusuke pensó que quizás habrían más de mil estrellas allí arriba, se sonrió llevando una mano a su cabellera.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Keiko, Yusuke desvió su mirada del cielo a su rostro.

Keiko estaba asustadísima, lo notó por el brillo que había en esos ojos y por la forma en que sus labios yacían apretados.

_-Van a arrestarte en Montreal Yusuke_-recordó lo que le había dicho ella por teléfono cuando ganó el partido y en ese instante Urameshi sintió que quería darle un beso a Keiko.

-Quizás debería hacer yo esa pregunta, ¡te ves como si hubieses visto un muerto Keiko!-dijo, la morena se mordió un labio, escuchó el ruido de los autos transitando por la avenida y vislumbró las luces de los faroles que iluminaban la calle.

Keiko se llevó una mano a un hombro, desvió la mirada, la morena no respondió a esa broma. ¿Para qué?, seguro Yusuke notaba que estaba preocupada.

–Oh vamos Keiko, no pasa nada, mañana…-Yusuke no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Keiko se había arrojado a abrazarlo tan rápidamente que no pudo ahogar su sorpresa al recibir el peso del cuerpo de ella en contra del suyo. Yusuke escuchó su corazón latiendo bajo su pecho, y cuando bajó la mirada para contemplar a la chica que yacía aferrándole con sus manos, se encontró con su rostro tembloroso y sus mejillas que estaban cubiertas por lágrimas.

Keiko estaba llorando y él tenía toda la maldita culpa. Yusuke se mordió un labio con fuerza al notar las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de ella, al percibir el peso de los dedos de sus manos que tiraban de la camiseta con desesperación.

-No quiero perderte-dijo ella, y Yusuke la mantuvo sobre su torso con más fuerza, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de ella, Keiko levantó la mirada cuando escuchó al otro respirar con calma.

-Anda llorona, ¿vamos por otras galletas?-Keiko se llevó una mano al rostro, había olvidado lo fácil que era para Yusuke cambiar de tema, y ella sabía que ese tipo de temas no eran los que solían hablar.

Pero necesitaban hablar de ello, y Keiko volvió a abrazarle con fuerza.

-¿Llamarás a Seiryu verdad?, ¿Si te lo pido lo harás Yusuke?- Keiko escuchó el sonido del corazón del entrenador latiendo bajo su pecho, y percibió la brisa del aire con aroma a canela. Cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir cuando Yusuke depositó un beso en su frente, provocando que la otra le mirase perpleja.

-Es una bonita noche para desperdiciarla llorando Keiko-dijo él, ella sonrió. Yusuke la separó de su pecho y le tomó de la mano. -Comamos unas galletas más, llamaré a Seiryu o al idiota de Tomochica en unas horas, supongo que no tienen mucho tiempo libre y podrán responder la llamada de este idiota-exclamó guiñándole un ojo, Keiko se aferró a su brazo y caminaron de regreso a la cafetería.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Keiko fue recibida por Hina, quién comenzó a preguntarle por diseñadores de interiores y lugares para comprar bonitos recuerdos para adornar su casa. Yusuke llevó una mano a su bolsillo, Keiko se giró para decirle que entrase con ella porque estaba haciendo frío pero él le hizo una señal con su mano para que lo dejase un minuto a solas.

-Enseguida voy-exclamó, Keiko sonrió y Yusuke escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la cafetería al cerrarse. Cuando se vio completamente solo retiró su teléfono celular de su bolsillo, y por primera vez en su vida sonrió con malicia.

-Muy bien Karazu, veamos ahora quién se va al diablo-

* * *

-**Departamento de Kuroune Shoujy-**

_-Sí, así me gusta-_ pensó Karazu por cuarta vez al experimentar un orgasmo en su miembro. Oh, Kuroune sabía cómo llevar sus dedos en su ropa interior, ¡y qué decir de su boca cuando le besaba!, ¡qué decir de sus dientes cuando le mordían el cuello! Karazu se llevó una mano a sus labios para evitar que un gemido saliese de ellos, pero por Dios, era tan difícil no gemir cuando tenía a Kuroune encima.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, ¿era el techo lo que miraba ahora?, ah, ¡que delicia sentía!

-No te detengas, sabes que me encanta-dijo, Karazu se concentró en mirar el techo, ahora que lo meditaba el blanco era horrible, quizás le quedaría mejor un color rojo o caramelo, estaba imaginándose como quedaría el cuarto de su departamento cuando experimentó como un dedo del otro comenzó a introducirse por su entrada, el cuerpo de Karazu se arqueó de golpe, y Kuroune comenzó a lamerle la parte trasera del cuello. Karazu tuvo que llevar su cabeza hacia atrás violentamente para evitar morder el hombro del pelinegro. Miró hacia la cama en la que yacían, la sábana color azul estaba desparramada por el piso y apenas traía su ropa interior puesta. Karazu sentía como su corazón palpitaba de golpe, y como sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas. Kuroune siempre lograba que se pusiese nervioso y ahora que estaban cambiando constantemente de posición él estaba aterrado, el diseñador llevó una mano a la cabellera negra de Kuroune y le jaló con fuerza, a lo que el otro sólo le contestó con un violento beso que provocó que tuviese que tomar aire.

Kuroune estuvo a punto de retirarle el bóxer al otro cuando escuchó el sonido de su teléfono celular, demonios. ¿Quién podía estar llamado a las doce de la noche de un domingo?, Karazu le impidió ir por el teléfono, le indico que no importaba nada, que dejase sonando la estúpida máquina. Ambos se sonrieron, Kuroune llevó al otro de espaldas sobre su miembro y vislumbraron las gotitas de sudor que caían por la piel de sus cuerpos ya extasiados.

Karazu se mordió la boca cuando experimento el ardor del pene del otro entrando en su cuerpo, oh Morgana, dio un salto, extendió el cuello, Kuroune le aferró con más fuerzas sobre su postura, respiraron rápido.

-Más, más, más-dijo el diseñador cuando las piernas del jugador de básquet comenzaron a moverlo de abajo hacia arriba, Karazu gritó, llevó la boca a una de sus manos para mordérselas, estaba de espaldas a Kuroune, por ende no podía verle el rostro pero sentía el calor de su respiración en su cuello. Kuroune siguió moviéndose bajo Karazu mientras lamía la piel del cuello que yacía frente de su rostro.

Pero ese estúpido celular continuaba sonando.

-Déjale…ya llegará al buzón de voz-dijo el diseñador, Kuroune le giró el cuello con brutalidad y le robó otro beso, Karazu comenzó a jugar con un pezón del pelinegro, Kuroune se estiró en la cama logrando que Karazu sintiera otro orgasmo cuando vislumbró su cuerpo sobre el del otro. Karazu comenzó a moverse sobre el miembro del pelinegro en círculos.

-¿Te va gustando?-le preguntó, Kuroune tragó aire. Ver desde ese lugar de la cama la parte trasera del diseñador era una delicia, llevó su lengua por sus labios, gimió cuando Karazu comenzó a subir y bajar a voluntad.

_-Muy bien Karazu, veamos quien se va al demonio-_ pero cuando escuchó esa frase salir por el buzón de mensajes del celular algo pareció hacer cortocircuito en el cuerpo de Karazu, quién yació inmóvil luego de oírle en el miembro del deportista. El diseñador experimentó como se le congeló la sangre, y quedó en silencio escuchando el maldito buzón de voz.

_-Sorry viejo, pero voy a entregarme a Sakyou-_

Luego de escuchar esa frase Karazu se giró a mirar a Kuroune pero no sabía que decir exactamente, el deportista experimentó como el cuerpo del diseñador comenzó a temblar de miedo.

–_Que tengas dulces sueños-_

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

Sé que estuvo mucho más largo el capítulo de lo habitual, pero trato de que la última escena siempre sea la más interesante e intrigante, me ha encantado el final de este capítulo y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Otra cosa, Stan Lee no me pertenece, es el creador de muchas de mis revistas favoritas como spider-man y los 4 fantásticos.

Nos veremos en octubre.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias especialmente a:**_

Patonejo, Kitty Wolf, Twinipuu y Roronoa Minamino.

Y a todas las personas que leen esta historia, que le agregan a favoritos o alertas, un beso a todos.

* * *

…_**Son las doce y el dolor me tira a matar…**_

…_**La luna no se quiere asomar…**_

…_**Voy a ciegas sin tu amor…**_

…_**No sé acomodar mi corazón en otro lugar…**_

-Vuelve a mí-

Reik


	24. Léeme la mente

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, tampoco me pertenece Linterna Verde ni Marvel comics.

_**Notas:**_

Espero les guste este capítulo, hago la advertencia previa de que en este capítulo menciono muchas películas estrenadas en Chile, escenas de Linterna verde y otras. Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, pero me encanta. Todo los comentarios que hace Hiei sobre la película fueron hechos por mis amigos, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser vuestra opinión, pido disculpas de ante mano si en algún minuto de la lectura algún fanático de esta película se siente ofendido, pero no fue esa la intención cuando escribí este capítulo.

¿Qué más les puedo decir?

Me encanta recibir sus comentarios y me ilusiona pensar que en algún capítulo lleguemos a los 180 coments, especialmente porque le tengo un inmenso cariño a este fick, quien fuera el primero que escribí de esta gran serie y con una idea bastante extensa. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron su opinión en el capítulo anterior, me ah encantado sus ideas y me han dado ánimo para continuar.

Ah, y respondiendo una pregunta de mi amiga Rescue, acertaste, luego de este fick, tengo otro ya listo, no es tan largo como este pero me queda escribir el puro epílogo. Sin embargo, antes de publicar ese fick nuevo que amé escribiendo creo que terminaré Oh My Wish porque merece llegar al final. (risas)

Les dejo, besitos a esas personas que se mantienen leyendo el fick.

* * *

**.  
**

**Capítulo XXIV**

"**Léeme la mente"**

**.  
**

**-Departamento de Kuroune Shoujy-**

Karazu no le hablaba, hasta cierto punto Kuroune entendía el porqué de ese silencio, pero la verdad era que estaba harto de ese silencio, la verdad era que estaba cansado de la forma en que el diseñador lo corría de su vida cuando quería; Karazu siempre hacía eso pero él ya no era el mismo jugador de básquet con el que podía jugar a "te quiero pero amo a mi ex". Kuroune se sentó en el borde de la cama en la que hace horas habían estado pasándola súper bien, Karazu había llamado a Yusuke Urameshi unas doce veces y el infeliz no respondía el celular, pero Kuroune podía leer en esos ojos púrpura que el hecho de que el entrenador fuese a entregarse la verdad le importaba muy poco, vislumbró como el otro se estiró en la sábana color azul y se llevó la máquina hasta la boca.

Bien, si Karazu no le hablaba, entonces él abriría una conversación que sabía que acabaría en una pelea fulminante.

Pero necesitaba que el diseñador escuchara esa frase de su boca.

-¿Vamos a continuar con lo planeado o lo dejamos hasta aquí, ahora que podemos retirarnos del juego?-exclamó Kuroune, Karazu desarmó el teléfono celular y le arrojó al suelo, se giró, quedó de lado sobre la cama; sus ojos color violeta quedaron mirando muy atentamente al jugador de basquetball. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, ¡Él no se acobardaría por Urameshi!

-Por supuesto, no me importa lo que haga Yusuke, si quiere entregarse allá él-dijo, y Kuroune experimentó como el pecho le dolió. Se mordió la boca, cielos…¿cómo podía explicarle al otro que esto estaba consumiéndolo?

-Kary, me estas preocupando-

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?-preguntó el diseñador, se sentó en la punta de la cama, Kuroune llevó una mano a su rostro, Karazu le recibió al percibir lo tibia de esta en la piel de su mejilla.

-Debes dejarlo ir Karazu, él sólo está en tu mente, él ya no te quiere-dijo, y Kuroune estuvo seguro de ver como los ojos violetas del diseñador se llenaron de una furia incontenible, como el iris de sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer con demasiada luz. Karazu se mordió la boca y ahogó un grito en contra del jugador de basquetball.

Corrió su mano de su rostro.

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo siento eh?-dijo, y aquella frase logró que el pelinegro perdiese la paciencia.

Demonios, ¡¿De todas las personas de la tierra tenía que haberse enamorado de alguien apunto de la demencia?

Oh mira, porque resultaba que la persona que él amaba realmente no lo quería, esa persona seguía enamorado de su ex pareja, pero el problema era que esa pareja no estaba muerta ni extraviada ni nada de eso, esa ex pareja estaba a unas cuadras de su Karazu y Kuroune estaba pensando que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Karazu, ¡jamás sería suficiente, jamás lograría hacer que el diseñador se olvidara del pelirrojo!

Pero no le gritaría, no le echaría en cara todas las veces que estuvo con él, todas las noches en que se quedó a su lado escuchando sus penas, no, no lo haría.

-Olvídalo-dijo, Kuroune se levantó de la cama y Karazu le retuvo con una mano, el pelinegro sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba.

¿Por qué Karazu tenía que mirarlo con esos ojos?

¿Por qué Karazu no podía simplemente olvidarse de este jueguito y disfrutaba la oportunidad que le había dado la vida?, oh, pero Karazu no era de esas personas que apreciaban lo que tenían, ¡ni aunque estuvieran a punto de perderlo! Kuroune cerró los ojos, no le miraría a la cara.

-¿Vas a ayudarme verdad?-la voz del diseñador, ¿cómo podía negarse a lo dulce de esa voz?, ¿cómo podía negarse cuando le encantaba tener esa mano bajo la suya?

-_Soy__ un __idiota_-pensó Kuroune, pero es que él no podía decirle que no a Karazu, no podía, simplemente no podía.

Y por Dios que daría cualquier para dejar de amar al diseñador, por dios que daría cualquier cosa…cualquier cosa.

Kuroune se alejó de su mano, se dio la vuelta, quedó mirando a Karazu que yacía sentado sobre la cama.

-Esta será la última vez cuervito, en serio-exclamó Karazu, sonrió de golpe. Kuroune experimentó como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y pensó en lo que decía la gente del amor, suspiró, pero la verdad era que él no diría que el amor era ciego.

-Te escucho-al oír eso, Karazu se arrojó a los brazos de Kuroune y comenzó a besar la piel de su mejilla, Kuroune experimentó como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en ese segundo.

Él diría que el amor era estúpidamente ciego.

* * *

**-Cine de Paris, centro comercial de Francia-**

Eran casi las doce del día, y Kurama no había parado de decirle a Hiei que quería ver una película, pero no cualquier película si no la última película estrenada de Marvel comics que recién había llegado a Paris. Cuando el pelinegro escuchó de su elección, Kurama pensó que le diría que estaba loco pero apenas le señaló la imagen de la película Hiei no sólo le había dicho que si efusivamente, cosa que ya era pedir demasiado en una reacción del pelinegro, sino que además le había comprado dos porciones de palomitas de maíz y de las más grandes.

¡Kurama estaba demasiado feliz!

Vestía un conjunto color verde musgo con pantalones blancos, su cabello estaba alisado para variar un poco su apariencia, y yacía sentado en uno de los bancos más altos del cine.

¡Había querido tanto ver esa película!, y lo mejor era que estaba en un cine con Hiei a su lado, que estaban solos y tenían dos potes gigantes de palomitas para compartir.

-Espero que no seas de esos que hablan-dijo Hiei, Kurama sólo se sonrió para sí, cosa que Hiei no supo interpretar.

Enseguida el kitsune recordó que luego de haber estado en la cafetería la noche anterior con los chicos Hiei le había dicho que podrían estar todo un día juntos si quería, ¡y mira lo bien que estaba aprovechándose de esa frase!

Hiei le había llevado al centro comercial y Kurama había entrado a cuanta tienda pudo, había comprado cuanto helado de chocolate podían comer y ahora estaban dentro de la sala número cuatro del cine de París esperando porque iniciase la película de Linterna verde.

Cuando las luces del cine se apagaron, Kurama y Hiei quedaron mirando una pantalla enorme que comenzaba a pasar otras películas a punto de ser estrenadas. La sala estaba llenísima y aquello era lo que más le gustaba al kitsune, ¡era mucho más emocionante ver una película en una sala llena!, Olvidó el detalle de la sala cuando escuchó a Hiei decir algo sobre que quería venir a ver la próxima película de Sherlock Holmes, Kurama vislumbró los ojos de Hiei que yacían enfrascados en la pantalla, bajó la mirada, con una mano Kurama sacaba palomitas mientras que la otra yacía bajo la mano de Hiei, y como estaban en un lugar público el pelinegro no le había reclamado por haberle tomado de la mano, y eso era doblemente maravilloso, Kurama experimentó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Esa se ve genial Hiei-dijo cuando pasó la propaganda de otra película, luego de ello Hiei no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, y Kurama tuvo que tratar con todas sus fuerzas de no hablar durante los primeros veinte minutos de la cinta, porque Kurama amaba hablar en el cine, amaba compartir sus opiniones…y lo peor era que adoraba reír.

Hiei levantó una ceja la tercera ¿o cuarta? vez que Kurama decía algo en medio de la cinta, si no era sobre el traje verde o la súper linterna que necesitaba conectarse a una batería para que funcionara era sobre el pobre científico que había terminado convirtiéndose en extraterrestre y que podía leer la mente de la gente. Le decía algo de que él mataría por leer la mente de la gente pero que jamás se pondría un traje amarillo para tener ese poder, ni mucho menos utilizaría el miedo para controlarle y muchas otras cosas.

Por Morgana…quince minutos después Kurama volvió a tirarle de la chaqueta, Hiei se giró a verle.

¿Y a hora qué?

-No me convence que el verde sea el color dela voluntad, y mira que todo un planeta sea de color verde ¿qué nadie le dio clases de diseño a Marvel?, sin ofender claro, pero es que todo es verde, el cielo, el suelo, las rocas, los trajes…-

-Kurama, creo que esa pregunta la hizo el protagonista cuando llegó al planeta-

-Tienes razón, pero al menos podrían combinar un poco, verde con rojo, verde con blanco, verde con amarillo…-

Hiei se estaba mareando….

Otros diez minutos después.

-Me encantaría tener un anillo como ese para invocar una piscina, o quizás una montaña rusa-dijo el Kitsune, Hiei estaba meditando las opciones que tenía para callar a Kurama, lástima que estando en un lugar público no podía tirarle la caja de palomitas encima. Cuando Kurama se giró para decirle otra cosa Hiei le dio un beso tan largo que provocó que Kurama botase una de las cajas de palomitas al suelo.

Fue un beso demasiado profundo.

-Hasta que te callaste-dijo, Kurama se sonrojó, estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero Hiei volvió a callarlo con un beso igual de largo que el anterior. Entonces el pelinegro pensó que si tenía que mantenerse besando a Kurama el resto de la cinta para poder al menos escuchar la película lo haría por el resto de hora que le quedaba.

Además, le encantaba besar a Kurama.

* * *

**-Departamento de homicidios, Paris-**

Yusuke Urameshi yacía sentado en una de las bancas de color marrón de la sala de espera del departamento, a su lado, Keiko Yukimura estaba sosteniendo una conversación telefónica con su asiste Botan Shinime sobre una reunión con el consejo de moda, pero aquello no le importaba mucho al entrenador.

-¿Estás seguro de esto verdad Yusuke?-exclamó Keiko, colgó el teléfono. Yusuke movió su cabeza señalando un sí, Keiko giró su rostro cuando escuchó como se abría una puerta dentro del recinto, en el marco de la puerta la morena vislumbró a Shizuru Seiryu, quién acababa de llegar a Francia con Sakyou Tomochika en el vuelo desde Tokio de las cinco de la tarde. La detective le indicó a ambos que podían entrar, Yusuke metió una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón de buzo y Keiko le acompañó hasta la puerta. Enseguida, Sakyou apareció al lado de Seiryu, vestía un abrigo color negro el cual retiró de su cuerpo apenas Yusuke ingresó a la pequeña sala.

Se dieron un apretón de manos, y Sakyou sonrió mientras trataba de mantenerle la mirada al entrenador de basquetball.

-Un apretón fuerte-dijo este, Urameshi se sonrió de lado.

-Dicen que para generar confianza debes de dar uno bueno, ¿qué crees tú?-preguntó, Sakyou le soltó la mano y retiró del bolsillo de su camisa celeste un cigarrillo.

-He escuchado de eso, pero muy pocos me inspiran confianza, prefiero los gatos porque saben escoger su dueño cuando les conviene-

-Qué pena, a mí me gustan los perros, pero si te gustan los gatos Kuwabara tiene uno muy ruidoso, quizás podría conseguirte uno que te escoja, claro, si logras inspirarle confianza-dijo este y Sakyou se rió suavemente, retiró su cigarrillo de la boca.

Yusuke estaba probando su paciencia.

-No necesitas ser sarcástico conmigo Urameshi-exclamó Sakyou, el entrenador se sonrió de lado y vislumbró una silla que el detective le ofrecía para que se sentara, enseguida contempló una grabadora sobre la única mesa que había en la sala.

-Entonces comencemos-

Dos minutos después Seiryu acompañaba a Keiko fuera de la sala, la morena le miró sin entender el por qué la estaban corriendo de ella, Seiryu llevó una mano hasta su brazo y le aplicó un poco de fuerza para que la diseñadora le acompañase hasta el pasillo, Keiko se mordió un labio.

-Lo siento Keiko, pero debes de quedarte afuera, luego Sakyou te contará lo que quieras-exclamó ella, ni modo, tendría que esperar a que Yusuke saliera de la oficina.

Si es que salía.

* * *

**-Centro comercial de Paris-**

La película había sido muy buena, claro que la próxima vez le pondría un parche a Kurama o le cortaría la lengua antes de entrar a una sala de cine. Hiei pensó que lo mejor de esa salida fueron los doce besos que se dio con el kitsune entre cada escena, pero recordaba todas las que le habían gustado a excepción del final claro, Hiei se sonrió con sarcasmo al recordar aquella escena; no se convencía de ella porque era ilógico que el humano que se había convertido en linterna verde con menos de un mes de entrenamiento pudiera derrotar al científico poseído porque se le ocurrió utilizar el poder del sol, mientras que toda la elite de linternas que tenían años de experiencia no pudieron.

Hiei regresó al presente cuando sintió un beso de los labios de Kurama sobre su mejilla.

-¿Hn?-exclamó, Kurama le miraba muy coquetamente. -¿Y ahora?-dijo Hiei, el kitsune le indicó una cafetería que yacía en uno de los locales del centro comercial. Hiei se sonrió cuando vislumbró que el menú de la once eran unos pasteles de chocolate con fresa y menta.

-¿Quieres algo dulce?-preguntó Kurama, Hiei se sonrió de lado.

-Me encantaría un poco de chocolate ahora-exclamó, Kurama vislumbró el resto del centro, las paredes eran muy coloridas y la pequeña cafetería olía a fresas. Cuando llegaron a ella Hiei le indicó a una camarera que les consiguiera una mesa, luego de ello ambos yacieron mirándose en silencio. Hiei recibió su pastel de chocolate pero no alcanzó a probarlo porque el kitsune le había arrebatado el plato.

-Oye-

-Yo primero, es mi cita-exclamó este, Hiei se mordió un labio y Kurama le sonrió picaronamente. Cuando llegó el segundo plato el kitsune le regresó el suyo, pero ya le había arrebatado la única cereza que traía y Hiei comenzó a intentar alcanzar el pastel de chocolate de Kurama para arrebatarle la suya.

-Hiei, estas peleando por una cereza-

-Una cereza que tú te comiste y que era mía-dijo, el kitsune siguió moviendo el plato a lo que Hiei no tardó en seguirle el juego, Kurama lo estaba llevando cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

-Oh vamos Kurama, dame la cereza-dijo, el kitsune se sonrió.

-¿Tanto quieres la bendita cereza Hiei?-

-Si-Kurama dejó el plato sobre la mesa y a continuación pinchó la cereza de su pastel con un tenedor, Hiei vislumbró el instante en que Kurama la acercaba hasta la punta de su boca. Hiei llevó una mano hasta su rostro, ¿acaso este kitsune estaba tratando de que él le quitara la cereza de la boca en frente de toda la cafetería?

No, ni loco haría eso.

-No te la quitaré estando en este lugar Kurama-

-Creí que ya no te importaba, además la cereza está muy rica y es dulce- dijo este moviendo el tenedor en frente de su rostro. Hiei se llevó un dedo a la boca, cuando Kurama comenzó a morder la cereza Hiei se acercó muy rápido y le dio un beso en la cafetería. La lengua del pelinegro percibió el sabor dulce de la fruta mezclada con frutilla y chocolate, Kurama se sonrojó y soltó el tenedor que cayó sobre la mesa.

Luego de eso, se mantuvieron en un beso que duró unos seis minutos.

-¿Te gusta besarme mucho eh?-

-Hn-el pelinegro no dijo nada, pero en su mente pensó que ese día estaba siendo muy bueno, y si recordamos que había ganado un partido contra el idiota presumido y oxigenado de Shoujy, que estaba a solas con Kurama y que había logrado quitarle la bendita cereza podríamos decir que era un día genial.

Hiei giró a ver el resto de la cafetería, cuadros color turquesa y diferentes óleos yacían colgados de las paredes, el pelinegro se detuvo en una pintura en particular, en ella, una chica con el cabello albino vestida con una falda lisa color agua marina yacía colgada en una luna. La chica miraba el cielo de color negro donde no yacía ninguna estrella, sin darse cuenta Hiei formuló una pregunta que Kurama no tardó en responder.

-¿Qué pintura es?-dijo, Kurama se giró a ver la pintura.

-Es la imagen de un naipe de tarot, la luna-dijo, y Hiei sintió como de nuevo le sobrevenía un mareo.

La luna… los ojos de Hiei volvieron a la mesa, con una mano comenzó a jugar con una hebra del cabello del kitsune, no le diría nada, no aún. Porque, ¿cómo le decías a tu pareja que alguien dejó una carta con una fotografía suya tachada con una cruz y dos naipes de tarot?, Hiei estaba seguro que era algo malo, pero no entendía qué quería decir esa carta.

¿Y si el kitsune sabía que significaba?

-¿Y sabes que quiere decir Kurama?-preguntó, el pelirrojo se llevó el tenedor a su boca.

-La verdad no Hiei, nunca me ha interesado el tarot, ¿por?-

-Nada, sólo curiosidad-dijo, si Kurama no sabía no seguiría insistiendo, lo último que quería era que el kitsune se percatase de la ansiedad que experimentó al escuchar que era la imagen de un naipe del tarot. Hiei sintió como sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero se mantuvo jugando con un mechón de cabello del kitsune el tiempo suficiente como para mantenerlo distraído.

-¿Quieres que te regale el mechón de cabello Hiei?-

-¿Para que termine convirtiéndome en uno de esos desquiciados que las pegan en un cuaderno?- Kurama llevó su cara hasta la mesa, cielos, Hiei salía con cada respuesta que era difícil saber que iba a decir ahora.

-No creo que termines haciendo eso-

-El otro día Yukina y Hina estaban viendo una novela donde hacían eso, si de la noche a la mañana me ven con una libreta con mechones de cabello será lo primero que pensaran-dijo este sonriendo con sarcasmo, Kurama le tomó de la mano y le alejó de su cabellera, dejó su mano sobre la de Hiei.

En ese momento el celular del jugador comenzó a sonar.

-Te llaman-dijo el kitsune, Hiei vislumbró la pantalla de su celular, de un minuto a otro su rostro se tornó pálido.- ¿Sucede algo?-

-Es un mensaje del deforme, lo siento, pero tendremos que seguir la salida después kitsune, llevaron a Yukina de urgencia al hospital y necesitan que vaya a buscar unas cosas al departamento-

Kurama bajó la mirada, y él que quería seguir en la cafetería.

-Sé que sonará egoísta Hiei pero…¿puedo…puedo quedarme un rato en el centro comercial?, creo que sería mejor que vieses a solas a tu hermana-dijo este, Hiei guardó su teléfono celular en su bolsillo y le sostuvo la mirada al kitsune.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Kurama?, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en venir a buscarte-

-Muy seguro, además hay algo que quería hacer…a solas-dijo, Hiei sintió una punzada en el pecho pero no le reclamaría al kitsune por ello, y si era sincero era mejor ir solo al hospital a ver a Yukina porque a Kurama no le permitirían entrar puesto que el hospital sólo recibía una visita por día y el pelirrojo sólo se aburriría esperando afuera de la habitación.

Pero la verdad era que Hiei internamente se debatía si debía tratar de convencer al kitsune de que lo acompañase o si debía dejarle allí solo. Se volvió a llevar un dedo a la boca, vislumbró la situación, si comenzaba a sonar muy insistente para que se fuese con él Kurama le preguntaría por qué sonaba así, y Hiei sabía la respuesta, ¡estaba aterrado por una carta estúpida sin remitente!, por favor, eso sólo había sido una mala broma de alguien celoso, nada más. Muy bien, le seguiría la corriente, era mejor tener al kitsune ocupado en otra cosa, quizás mantenerlo mirando tiendas de ropa o películas, o quien sabe, incluso era más sano que mirase chocolates y cosas así que a tenerlo sobre su persona con miles de preguntas para sacarle el por qué se estaba comportando como un paranoico.

Hiei se sonrió luego de ello.

-De acuerdo Kitsune, pero no te pierdas-dijo más para sí mismo que para Kurama. El pelirrojo no entendió la frase y lo último que vio de Hiei fue el instante en que se levantaba de la mesa y salía por la puerta principal de la cafetería.

* * *

-**En ****un ****local**** frente**** a ****la ****cafetería-**

Kuroune yacía sentado en una banca color caqui que había en el centro comercial, llevándose una mano hasta su rostro Kuroune colocó sobre sus ojos azules unas gafas color plata, acababa de catarse un aro en su lengua para tener algo nuevo que mostrar a Karazu, oh, pero no era momento de pensar en lo bien que se sentiría cuando el pelinegro le intentase quitar el arete con un beso sobre su boca, no era momento para pensar en los colores de los aretes que quería comprar para variarlos cada dos días, ni para pensar en la imagen del rostro de Karazu cuando le dijese que le encantaba que tuviese un percing en ella.

Kuroune regresó al presente cuando una niña cruzó corriendo a su lado, su cabello yacía sutilmente anudado por lo que dejaba entrever parte de la piel de un cuello en el cual había marcas de mordidas.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, sus manos sudaron.

Desde su punto de vista, esto era lo más repulsivo que tendría que hacer pero no le importaba mucho la verdad, ¿por qué? Porque detestaba con ganas a la persona a la que tenía que lastimar. La odiaba, la aborrecía pero al mismo tiempo el sólo hecho de tener que acercarse a ella le partía el corazón.

Porque siempre leía en los ojos de Karazu cuando este le miraba el sueño de poder volver a estar con él.

_Con él…_

Oh, pero esa persona no tenía la culpa de haber nacido perfecta, no tenía la culpa de haber desgarrado el corazón de Karazu, sólo tenía culpa por haberle hechizado, sólo tenía culpa por haber enfermado de amor al diseñador.

Kuroune se mordió un labio mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara para cubrir la nostalgia que se adueñó de su rostro.

¿A quién engañaba?, sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo, creyendo ilusamente que cuando todo se acabase Karazu iría corriendo a sus brazos.

_Cuan estúpido era. _

Pero amaba de tal manera al otro que no fue capaz de decirle que no y por eso estaba sentado en aquella banca, mientras la pena le carcomía y sentía el impulso de querer desaparecer para siempre. En aquella banca todo parecía irreal, si miraba a cualquier dirección veía parejas caminar sin pensar en nada, veía gente que no reparaba en aquella persona a la que le habían acabado de quitar su cartera o veía aquel niño que se había perdido y lloraba llamando a su mamá. En aquella banca Kuroune podía mirar sin ser visto, porque la gente sólo mira lo que necesita y quiere ver y por ello sabía que nadie repararía en su rostro cansado, en sus ojos lagrimosos. Nadie repararía en su ropa, ni mucho menos en el cabello extravagantemente anudado ni en el sombrero que traía sobre sí.

Ni siquiera repararían en el colgante que yacía sobre su blusa igual negra.

-_No __te __me __pierdas_-había escuchado antes de que el basquetbolista se fuese para dejar a solas al pelirrojo, Hiei, como todos, no reparó en él.

Y no le sorprendió.

Y es que incluso, el otro había pasado a su lado, había caminado junto a la banca en la que yacía mirándoles hace horas y no le vio. Oh, pero él sí que les había podido ver, sí que había reparado en los detalles de la ropa o en la frase de su conversación.

Por ello, Kuroune experimentó un mareo, ¿Cómo podría hacer aquello, cuando hace minutos había visto lo feliz que estaba esa persona? Kurama era feliz junto a Hiei, y Hiei era feliz con Kurama, oh, pero el basquetbolista tampoco tenía la culpa, pero ya no sabía de quien era la culpa y no entendía nada.

_Nada._

Lo único que el pelinegro sabía era que mirar a Kurama lo partía en diminutos fragmentos, sólo sabía que si Kurama estaba en el mismo planeta de su Karazu jamás sería feliz….jamás… y quizás por eso había aceptado la propuesta de Karazu y había caído irremediablemente en un juego que no tenía manera de detener.

¿Pero y si hubiese dicho que no habría cambiado en algo las cosas? ¿Si hubiese dicho que no habría tenido la oportunidad de volver a amar a alguien?

-Ya no puedo pensar en eso-se dijo, levantó la mirada, Hiei se había ido hace minutos. Escuchó la voz del pelirrojo llamar a una camarera para que le trajese una nueva taza de chocolate, el pelirrojo yacía mirando una revista de modas donde se mostraban cortes de trajes y nuevos peinados, Kuroune se mordió un labio y retiró un sobre color rojo desde dentro de un bolsillo de su pantalón, con un lápiz escribió una nueva nota, anexando otra fotografía del mismo pelirrojo, que ahora, yacía tomando su chocolate caliente. Sintió la frente arder, las manos volar por la hoja blanca, una pierna estaba acalambrándose mientras de su mejilla caía una gota de sudor.

Cuando terminó de escribir la nota la guardó en el sobre y esta regresó al mismo bolsillo. Al levantar la mirada reconoció la revista que miraba el chico, era de la sociedad parisina de crítica. Suspiró, y lentamente se acercó hasta la silla donde se encontraba Kurama.

Minutos después se entraba tras de su silla, escuchando el sonido de las manos del otro sostener y llevar la taza hasta su boca y recorrer las hojas de la revista con lentitud.

Quizás ahora alguien reparase en su persona, quizás ahora, alguien se acercaría para preguntar si estaba bien, pero no esperaba que alguien reparase en lo triste de sus ojos, ni en el temblor de sus labios.

No, nadie repararía en él, porque a nadie le importaba en verdad lo que ocurría justo a su lado.

Kuroune se agachó hasta el rostro del pelirrojo, quien, al experimentar el roce de una mejilla sobre su piel tembló y se giró de golpe para mirar a aquella persona que estaba tras de su espalda mirándole en sepulcral silencio.

Pero al girarse sus ojos verdes no hallaron los carmines de los de Hiei, no encontraron una sonrisa de alguien que estaba jugándole una broma.

Sólo se encontró con el rostro de Kuroune, que le miraba con profundo rencor.

-Tú vienes conmigo-

Y al mirar ese rostro pálido Kurama pensó que Kuroune se parecía a un cuervo.

* * *

**-Departamento de Hina Jaganshi, unas horas después-**

Hiei Jaganshi acababa de llegar al apartamento para buscar un bolso donde Yukina tenía las primeras ecografías y los remedios que podía o no tomar, al parecer la niña se había caído desde una escalera y corría la noticia de que era posible que perdiese uno de sus bebés. Hiei no quiso creer aquello cuando le avisaron por teléfono y por eso había cortado la cita con el kitsune, era mucho más importante ir a buscar el bolso que a quedarse en el centro comercial pensando en que algo malo pudo haberle pasado a su hermana. Cuando llegó, Hina estaba saliendo muy aprisa, y se encontró con el rosto de Hiei que esperaba abrir la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento.

-¡Hiei!-su madre le quedó mirando de pies a cabeza y le tomó de la mano para que no se moviera.

-Hola, ¿qué ha pasado?-dijo, Hina se llevó una mano hasta el pecho.

-Yukina se ha caído por la escalera, pero me acaba de llamar Kazuma para decirme que ya está mucho mejor, y como sabía que tenías una cita con Kurama vine a buscar el bolso para llevarlo al hospital, estará en observación esta noche. No te preocupes, nada les ha pasado a tus sobrinos ni a ella-

Hiei se mordió un labio, mientras sentía como el corazón comenzaba a palpitarle con fuerza.

Y poco a poco recuperaba la respiración.

-Qué alegría-dijo, Hina se sonrío al notar el amor con que dijo eso, quizás fue la primera vez que veía cuanto apreciaba a Yukina Hiei. –hn, ¿y que más te ha dicho el deforme?-

Hina le miró con sorna, bueno, pedir que quisiera a Kazuma era demasiado. Pero los milagros ocurren de vez en cuando, así que sólo tendría que esperar a ver cuándo Hiei dejase de llamarle deforme a Kuwabara para afirmar que son reales.

-Me ha dicho que el entrenamiento de esta noche se ha suspendido porque Yusuke se acaba de entregar a la policía, ¿sabías algo de esto Hiei? Porque yo no tenía idea, Kazuma acaba de hablar con Seiryu y ella le contó que estaba llevando la investigación de un intento de asesinato. ¡Es increíble y Yusuke no dijo una sola palabra!- Hiei se congeló al escuchar eso, Hina notó la palidez y le volvió a tomar la mano.

Hiei se mordió un labio y no puedo evitar recordar el sobre rojo que le habían dejado en el estadio. No, no podía pensar en eso ahora porque no venía ni al caso ¿verdad?, Hina estaba pensando en Yukina, pero la niña ya estaba bien, y Hiei sabía que Kurama estaba divirtiéndose en el centro comercial. Oh por merlín ¿y Yusuke estaba en la policía?, ¡vaya día que estaba teniendo!

Hina llevó una mano hasta una de sus mejillas y Hiei volvió en sí.

-¿Sucede algo hijo?, veo que estas muy nervioso-

-No…nada- quería decirle tantas cosas, quería hablarle del sobre rojo, de la carta de la luna y el sol. Quería decirle que estaba preocupado y no sabía por qué, oh, pero nada salía desde su garganta y como quería poder decirle algo.

_Cualquier cosa. _

Hina notó el brilló de los ojos de Hiei, recordaba ese brillo, siempre estaba en sus ojos cuando trataba de abrirse a ella, siempre estaba cuando había algo que le preocupaba; y después de tantos años volvía a ver ese brillo en ellos. Hina dejó el bolso de Yukina en la acera y cerró la puerta del departamento con llave, al girarse Hiei estaba mirando el piso en silencio, mientras sus dedos jugaban con la tela de su pantalón.

-Sabes, llamaré a Kazuma para que lleve él el bolso, sospecho que quieres decirme algo pero no te decides por lo que ha pasado esta mañana con tu hermana-dijo ella, Hiei levantó la mirada y estuvo a punto de decirle que no era necesario, que era mejor que se fuera al hospital cuando su teléfono celular vibró dejando ver un mensaje que acaba de llegar a esa misma hora.

-Disculpa, es del kitsune-dijo, Hina le sonrió con ternura mientras esperaba a que Hiei terminase de leer el texto de Kurama.

-Dale mis saludos-dijo ella.

-Hn, no esperes que me sonroje porque no ocurrirá- dijo Hiei, pero al contrario de lo que esperó ver en el rostro de su hijo Hina creyó vislumbrar el miedo y el dolor de un corazón que acababa de ser aplastado por otro.

-¡Tengo que irme!-dijo con rapidez el pelinegro, Hina le retuvo quitándole el aparato, esperando, a que Hiei dijese alguna palabra para que ella supiese que ocurría. Pero al leer aquel mensaje Hina experimentó que su corazón se detenía seguro, al mismo tiempo que el de Hiei.

Y no pudo evitar volver a leer aquella simple palabra que hizo que se quedase sin habla.

_-"Ayúdame"-_

**Continuará-**

* * *

¡Ta chan!, ¿cómo ha quedado este capítulo?, espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me encantó, ya saben, si a una que lo escribe no le gusta no se puede actualizar. Iba leyéndolo y revisándolo y espero que haya quedado igual de bien que los anteriores. Pido disculpas por lo tarde del capítulo, sé que debí de subir la continuación el 22 pero ese día ha sido imposible actualizarles porque tenía que terminar mi semestre en la universidad, sé que igual debería de haberme hecho el tiempo pero era súper complicado.

Y bueno, ya se va viendo el plan de Karazu, la tristeza e indecisión de Kuroune y poco a poco todos los personajes se van fundiendo en esta historia que en su comienzo no tenía una trama fundada más que el romance de Hiei y Kurama.

Nos quedan pocos capítulos para llegar al final, muchas gracias a todas esas persona que me dejan comentarios, que leen o le agregan a favoritos o alertas.

Nos veremos el mes de noviembre, espero el 22 o antes.

* * *

**Gracias especialmente a:**

Roronoa Minamino, Rescue Coluptor, Kitty Wolf y YASNyouko 1

Y a todas las personas que leen esta historia.

* * *

…_**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes…**_

…_**ya no tiene caso que lo intentes, no me quedan ganas de sentir…**_

…_**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte…**_

…_**Busca tu camino en otra parte…**_

…_**Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí…**_

…_**Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti…**_

-Mientes-

Camila


	25. Déjenme gritar I

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer**_:

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi. Yo sólo les uso para pasar un poco el rato.

_**Notas: **_

Muchas gracias a esas personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que he sido al leerlos. Respondiendo a una pregunta, si, Kurama sigue en silla de ruedas, sorry, es que estoy tan familiarizada con la imagen del zorro en ella que olvido mencionar a la silla (risas), trataré de mencionarla más seguido porque presiento que si no lo hago me va a pedir la renuncia xD

Les dejo, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior.

Besitos

* * *

**Capítulo XXV**

"**Déjenme gritar I"**

**.  
**

**-En algún lugar de París-**

No recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado, sin embargo, en su mente comenzaron a formarse imágenes saltadas con destellos de lo que había hecho; recordaba vagamente el aroma del chocolate caliente que estaba bebiendo y de los pasteles de vainilla recién salidos de un horno, el cual supuso, debió de pertenecer a una cafetería. ¿Pero qué había pasado en esa cafetería? Pocas cosas eran las que podía rememorar si se detenía a pensarlo, pero supuso que por el miedo que experimentaba aún en su pecho que aquello no debió de ser hace mucho tiempo; supuso, que quizás aquello ocurrió esa misma mañana porque sentía un fuerte dolor atrás de la cabeza y su corazón aún palpitaba con demasiada velocidad.

Oh, si tan sólo supiera en dónde estaba…

Sentía las manos apretadas y la verdad no tenía ninguna sensación en las piernas, sabía que llevaba el mismo pantalón de tela, la misma camisa por el aroma de su perfume y aún yacía en sus labios el sabor dulce de aquel chocolate caliente.

Intentó moverse, enseguida su cuerpo percibió un frío mortífero por lo que este pareció dolerle con una intensidad tal que Kurama creyó que moriría. Crujieron unos huesos de su rodilla y experimentó una punzada en medio de su cadera cuando percibió el roce de un piso de piedra debajo de su pantalón. Abrió los ojos, pero el intento le provocó mayor desolación cuando vislumbró sobre ellos una tela oscurecida.

No veía nada a través de ese pedazo de ropa, y no había nada que pudiese hacer al parecer.

Oh, pero recordaba el tacto de su celular en su mano antes de perder el sentido, recordaba las letras usadas y la velocidad desesperada con la que había escrito un mensaje para Hiei antes de verse acorralado por unas salvajes y huesudas manos.

Sabía que había alcanzado a enviarse el mensaje antes de que hubiese soltado su celular en medio de aquella cafetería, y este, se hubiera quedado irremediablemente tirado en el suelo. Kurama se giró al sentir un ruido, el aroma de un desinfectante yacía cerca de él y sus oídos escucharon el sonido producido por una puerta siendo abierta y cerrada cada veinte o treinta minutos.

Oh, Morgana, ¿y ese aroma a humedad por qué se le hacía conocido?

Kurama trató de saber dónde estaba por segunda vez, sin embargo, en su mente se instaló una vocecita diciéndole que aquello era estúpido, porque no podía ver, no podía moverse.

Y sabía, quizás porque el corazón se lo decía a gritos que estaba solo.

Y que nadie sabía dónde encontrarle.

_-Ayúdame-_en seguida el mensaje regresó a su memoria, el rostro de Kuroune al saludarle y decirle que se iba con él aunque no quisiera; recordó el forcejeo, el grito y la manera en que le cubrió la boca con un paño humedecido. Sus ojos mirándole con furia y el tacto de las manos que antes de sostenerle por estar a punto de desmayarse le habían golpeado en su cabeza.

Luego de eso…no recordaba nada…

Respiró con fuerza, escuchó una risa cerca de su rostro, y percibió el aliento de una boca a su lado; se petrificó cuando experimentó el roce de la yema de un dedo sobre su pómulo. Se mordió un labio, no pudo evitar temblar.

-Shhh, ya, ya-al escuchar esa voz hablándole Kurama sintió la horrible necesidad de querer llorar, oh, es que eso ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

Karazu estaba al lado suyo.

No tenía que quitarse la venda para saberlo, no tenía que aspirar el aroma de su perfume de marca ni tenía que mirar el brillo de sus ojos azules para saber que estaba a su lado.

No, nadie tampoco se lo tenía que decir porque reconocería esa risa en cualquier parte del mundo, y podría evocar el sonido y el sarcasmo, un tanto sádico de su voz cuando estaba feliz.

Kurama forcejeó, pero nada pasó. Al mover sus manos experimentó un calambre.

-No hagas cosas inútiles amor, las mordazas que te he puesto son muy buenas-y esa voz volvía a hablarle, esa voz volvía a paralizarle de miedo como le había ocurrido hace ya muchos años.

Y él pensaba que ya no le tenía miedo a su voz.

Que iluso había sido.

En seguida, un recuerdo se apoderó de su cabeza, Kurama al tratar de moverse golpeó su espalda en una pared sólida, estaba mojada y le dolió el impacto, por ende, podría asumir que no se encontraba en un centro comercial ni en un departamento.

Y por la falta de luz que experimentaba a través del vendaje a pesar de que yacía ahora con los ojos abiertos, Kurama pensó que seguro, estaba en un sótano.

Al respirar con fuerza el modelo dejó de sentir la yema de Karazu sobre su rostro, el corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco debido a esa acción, escuchó enseguida como otra persona emitía un bufido, y Kurama se mordió los labios mientras pedía a gritos en su mente que alguien hablara en ese sótano.

Si nadie decía nada, sabía que enloquecería.

-¿No crees que esto ya es demasiado Karazu?-la voz de Kuroune, Kurama apretó un puño, las manos yacían sobre sus rodillas amordazas por una cuerda, y sentía los pies descalzos.

-No, nunca será suficiente Kuroune-del otro lado el jugador cerró los ojos, yacía con la espalda apoyada sobre la madera de la puerta que mantenía aislada aquella habitación del resto del edificio, si no fuera porque le amaba tanto sabía que lo golpearía, pues esa era una de las cosas que él no tranzaba; vale, entendería el obsesionarse con alguien, pero ya el raptarlo como si fuese un mero juguete que podías usar cuando quisieras rayaba en el desquicio.

Kuroune bajó la mirada al suelo, el piso estaba bastante mojado, sintió el latir de su corazón en su pecho y el peso de su cuerpo que descansaba en la madera de la puerta.

En ese minuto, Kuroune pensó que si no decía realmente lo que estaba pensando, sabía que jamás lo haría.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero seguir en esto- Karazu giró su visual hacia los ojos de Kuroune, le miró estudiándolo como si buscase signos de ironía o algún indicio que le dijera en lenguaje mudo que aquello no había sido dicho enserio.

Lástima que no encontró nada.

Karazu se llevó un dedo a la boca, y meditó la posibilidad de perder a Kuroune.

Pero en ese minuto, la verdad no sentía que sería una gran pérdida si tenía a Kurama a su lado ahora.

-Creo que sólo tienes que familiarizarte con el sistema cuervito, mira, te dejaré un rato con el chico, cuando vuelva estoy seguro que ya no te dará nada el que lo tengamos encerrado-exclamó el otro mientras movía sus manos juguetonamente, y le sonreía con una malicia mezclada de amor.

Kuroune no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Karazu le hubo mirado con esos ojos y sonreído de aquella manera, y se odió a si mismo por segunda vez en un día.

-Está bien, me quedaré con él un rato-dijo, Karazu se levantó del suelo, enseguida, sacudió con una de sus manos el polvo y las piedrecillas que se habían quedado marcados en la tela de su pantalón. Kuroune vislumbró como este se levantaba, y depositaba un beso en una de las manos amordazadas de Kurama.

-Volveré pronto cherrié-dijo, y Kuroune experimentó una punzada de dolor en el pecho al vislumbrar aquello.

Pero no le gritó.

* * *

**-Dentro del sótano-**

No sabía qué hacer, la verdad era que estaba cansado, más de lo que cualquier otra persona podría estarlo en su vida. Kuroune vislumbró el instante en que se quedaba a solas con el pelirrojo, y ahora, que estaba a unos metros de él, pensó que aquello era lo más horrible que le había tocado vivir en sus veinte y siete años.

¿En qué momento se había transgredido el camino? ¿En qué minuto se había truncado su relación con Karazu? Kuroune buscaba respuestas a preguntas que llevaba guardando demasiado tiempo, pero de las que conocía de sobremanera la verdad.

Siempre el camino estuvo truncado, siempre el amor de Karazu jamás fue suyo.

Oh, como le dolió reconocer finalmente ese detalle.

-¡Maldita sea, por qué tienes que estar vivo! ¡Por qué no te moriste esa tarde cuando te atropellaron!-le gritó, Kurama se estremeció al escuchar aquello, como acto reflejo se apegó a la pared del sótano, pero a diferencia de lo que pensó el pelirrojo jamás recibió una bofetada ni una patada en su cuerpo como desquite por parte del otro hombre.

Kuroune jamás le levantó la mano.

-¿Podrías… quitarme al menos el vendaje?-el pelinegro escuchó su pregunta, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos mientras sentía que todo su mundo se desmoronaba, respiró. Él esperaba que el modelo le dijese otra cosa, pero en lo último que pensó fue en aquella petición.

-¿Para qué luego te burles de mí al hacerlo Kurama?-

-Sólo quiero hablar mirándote a los ojos, sé que son preciosos-escuchar su voz fue demasiado para el corazón del pelinegro. Se mordió un labio, llevó la cabeza sobre la madera de la puerta.

Cerró los ojos.

-¿Fue por la voz que supiste que era yo?-

-Algo así, no estuve seguro hasta que Karazu mencionó tu nombre- el otro se llevó una mano a la cabellera que ahora, yacía suelta y le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Kuroune dejó salir un suspiro, se acercó despacio y cuando Kurama experimentó como los dedos del otro comenzaron a desanudar la venda, pensó que seguro no existía persona más suave para realizar aquellos movimientos con sus manos como Kuroune.

Cuando al fin pudo ver, Kurama se encontró con los azules del pelinegro, recordaba haber visto su rostro el en estadio cuando Corea se hubo enfrentado con Tokio, recordaba el brillo y el efecto entre juguetón y rebelde que había presenciado en esos ojos.

Pero ahora ya no veía esos ojos… ¿por qué?

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó, Kuroune se estremeció.

Involuntariamente bajó la mirada.

-Nada, sólo que es la primera vez en que realmente me doy cuenta lo cansado que estoy-dijo, Kurama sonrió, Kuroune le respondió de igual forma. -¿Es extraño no?, se supone que ahora debería de estarte gritando o algo por el estilo, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Hace días que no logro entenderme y no tengo ganas de gritarte. No puedo descifrar que siento, no sé qué me pasa cuando te miro, cuando me habla de ti. No sé odiarte, no puedo odiarte. Y ahora teniéndote tan cerca mi corazón me dice que quiere golpearte o simplemente dejarte aquí. La verdad, quería matarte, y listo, tú desaparecerías y no habría más problemas.-Kurama tragó saliva al oír aquello, se estremeció cuando el otro le dijo que había pensado en matarle.

-¿Y por qué no has intentado hacerme daño?- Kuroune volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y de repente, fue como si ese amor que veía en sus ojos azules se hubiese desvanecido en un instante, en seguida, el otro golpeó la pared con su puño, logrando que el ruido se grabase en la memoria de Kurama.

Y tuvo miedo.

Kuroune cambiaba muy rápido sus emociones.

-Piensa un poquito si eres tan listo, aunque tu desaparecieras ¿él acaso podría al fin olvidarte?, no, ¡por eso te aborrezco!, ¡porque sé que incluso estando muerto jamás me dejarás ser feliz! En cambio tú sí que lo eres, y no sabes cómo me hierve la sangre cada vez que te veo con ese idiota de Jaganshi, ¡me da rabia porque sé que así se vería nuestra relación si Karazu te olvidara!, pero eso no va a pasar porque mientras estés vivo serás un recordatorio de ese amor que aún no ha muerto, ¡y yo como estúpido que soy seguiré detrás de él soñando que algún día se dará cuenta de lo que tiene a su lado!, pero eso jamás, jamás va a pasar- Experimentó su corazón vibrando con fuerza, estaba seguro que podía escuchar el corazón de Kuroune gritando por dentro y el sonido del suyo latiendo unísono con el de él.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer entonces?- Kuroune tragó saliva, otra vez bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Nada…-

-¿eh?-

-No importa cuánto te aborrezca en este momento, sé, por más que deteste la respuesta que tú no tienes la culpa, la culpa es de él por no poder olvidarte. Pero te odio por dejar ese tipo de herida, ¡y es a causa de todos esos sentimientos encontrados y mezclados que he ido guardando que no sé qué más hacer!- Kurama suspiró, recordaba cómo había sido su relación con Karazu, el diseñador lo elogiaba y lo idolatraba como nadie, y aunque al comienzo aquello fue hermoso luego de un tiempo comenzó a dar tanto miedo que no pudo seguir, y simplemente, un día, le dijo que no podía estar más con él.

Pero nunca se preguntó que fue del diseñador luego de esa noche en que le dijo que lo dejaría, nunca se dignó a llamarle, ni mucho menos le permitió ser su manager una vez estuvo de regreso en la agencia; y al día siguiente… Yomi le atropelló por saltarse una luz roja.

En ese momento, había pensado que quizás fue el pago por dejar de esa manera al diseñador, y tardó años en entender que realmente sólo fue mala suerte. Pero él se había recuperado del shock, por el contrario, Karazu aún no lo superaba.

No podía culpar a Kuroune porque Karazu siguiese detrás de él.

Ahora que lo miraba en silencio, y si se fijaba en las expresiones de su rostro Kuroune no se parecía en nada a Karazu, y si se detenía a mirarlo, Kurama sólo veía a alguien que estaba rogando, implorando ser querido; veía a alguien que haría lo que fuese porque esa persona le mirara, le escuchara cuando le contara como fue su día.

Veía a alguien que no entendía el por qué no le amaban.

-No deberías seguir con él, nunca ama realmente a nadie Kuroune-el pelinegro suspiró. Se arrodilló al lado del modelo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared del sótano. El aroma del cabello de Kurama estaba muy cerca, ¿olía a vainilla?, no lo sabía con certeza pero tenía cierto parecido con el aroma del cabello de Karazu.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Kurama, el pelirrojo vislumbró el rostro, prácticamente cansado de Kuroune.

-¿Crees que podría olvidarlo?-

Kurama se quedó en silencio, estaba seguro que en ese minuto era preferible escucharle a tener al diseñador adentro.

-Yo creo…que quizás no estabas destinado a Karazu y no lo sabes-dijo, Kuroune se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

No, no podría, no encontraría a nadie igual al diseñador, no encontraría a nadie que le hiciese olvidar sus gestos, sus manías. Su risa.

Se mordió un labio, enseguida, se levantó del suelo. Una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, otra en la cabellera.

-Lo siento, pero necesito aire, y estar contigo me confunde demasiado-

-Yo puedo ayudarte…sólo tienes que-

-¡No quiero oírte!, ¡no quiero que me des consejos!, ¡no quiero tener tu maldita voz en mi cabeza!-

Kurama deseó que se girara, deseó poder convencer a Kuroune de que él podía detener aquella locura, de que si solo le daba su mano y le ayudaba a encontrar su silla de ruedas encontraría el final del camino y quizás sería feliz con Karazu. Oh, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba su silla de ruedas, no tenía idea de donde estaba siquiera sus cosas personales.

-No me dejes sólo con él…por favor-pidió finalmente, Kuroune se giró al oír aquello, miró a Kurama esta vez de reojo, pero en su mirada ahora, yacía marcado todo el rencor que una persona podía tenerle a otra en vida.

Kuroune se mordió un labio, miró al otro de pies a cabeza, no, él no le ayudaría, no le diría a Karazu que no se le acercara ni mucho menos se quedaría a su lado viendo como Karazu le mostraba su amor como esa horrible mañana.

Kurama se quedaría allí sólo, y lo que le pasará no era problema suyo.

-No es problema mío-dijo, y Kurama sintió que alguien le había clavado una estaca en el pecho.

-¡No…Kuroune!-cuando Kurama terminó de pronunciar su nombre el otro ya tenía un pie afuera de la puerta.

-Disfruta de su compañía cuando venga a verte, porque yo no entraré para verlo decirte cuanto te ama-exclamó con rencor el pelinegro, deseando, por primera vez que a Kurama se lo tragase el pánico.

Y logró que Kurama temblara al oír aquello.

* * *

**-En el pasillo del departamento, afuera del sótano-**

Karazu Mie Llené yacía apoyado en la pared del pasillo del departamento, al levantar la mirada vislumbró los papeles tapices color verde esmeralda con adornos de rosas blancas y hojas color carmín que cubrían dichas paredes de mármol. Un cigarrillo yacía en su boca, y traía el cabello anudado en una coleta. Sus ojos yacían mirando el suelo, por dentro estaba imaginando el rostro de Kurama cuando le tocase ingresar a él para hacerle compañía unas horas.

Sabía que nadie les encontraría en ese departamento, porque quedaba a unas dos horas del centro de París, y nadie tenía la dirección, nadie tenía otra copia de la cerradura de la entrada y nadie conocía el nombre de Sayuri Ren más que él y Yusuke Urameshi, pero el entrenador de basquetball no sabía nada; y cómo no había cumplido su parte del trato él no le había facilitado la dirección.

Y si lo pensaba, de Yusuke no sabía nada desde aquella llamada telefónica pero suponía que el moreno no era tan estúpido para ir a la policía, el hecho de que le hubiese dicho aquello hace unos días sólo era un medio para asustarlo pero Karazu jamás hacía caso a amenazas de ese tipo, él amenazaba no al revés.

Además, si Yusuke hacía eso iría a la cárcel, y su carrera como entrenador quedaría en nada.

El diseñador olvidó esos pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del sótano siendo abierta y no pudo evitar pensar en Kurama, no pudo evitar imaginar lo sedoso de su cabello y lo suave de su piel.

No pudo evitar sentir su pecho latiendo con fuerza al imaginar el sonido de su voz.

Karazu se sonrió, quería contarle que le había comprado ropa, que le había traído telas especiales para diseñarle trajes de corte y añoraba poder colocarle las prendas para admirar como se vería con ella.

Karazu se sonrió al imaginar cómo combinaría esa cabellera rojiza con telas blancas y negro, con pantalones azul oscuro o incluso con chalecos o chaquetas color plata y oro. Kurama siempre fue su muñeca preferida para inventar vestuarios y ahora volvía a tener su modelo cerca y para Karazu aquello era sinónimo de la eterna felicidad. Cuando levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse, vislumbró el rostro un tanto confundido de Kuroune; no supo por qué, pero ver su rostro sin vida le preocupó.

¿Qué le había pasado mientras le dejó cuidando del pelirrojo?

-Cuervito-y lo que siguió a aquello no pudo creerlo. Kuroune pasó a su lado sin mirarle, no se giró, no se detuvo, ni siquiera le dijo nada cuando cruzó a su lado como si él no estuviese allí. Karazu se giró enseguida para sujetarle de una muñeca porque aquello había herido en parte su corazón. Kuroune no pronunció palabra a pesar de que el diseñador yacía ahora sosteniéndole una muñeca para que no se fuera, y por más que Karazu no podía creerlo, el pelinegro se zafó con desprecio de su agarre.

Y el diseñador sintió, que el otro estaba experimentando asco al toque de su mano.

-Kuroune-

-No quiero oírte-escuchó, Karazu sintió por primera vez que algo estaba mal, Kuroune miraba aún el suelo, se mordía la boca mientras trataba de evitar que el otro mirase su cara. El diseñador se acercó para abrazarlo porque sentía que quizás eso era lo que el otro necesitaba ahora, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el otro le empujó con fuerza de su cuerpo al percibir el roce de sus brazos y de la tela de su camisa.

-¡No entiendes que me duele que hagas eso!, ¡y quieres abrazarme como si no pasara nada!-exclamó el jugador, Karazu le miró sin entender por qué decía lo que decía, otra vez trató de acercase, pero Kuroune sólo se llevó las manos a la cara, y dejó salir un gemido lastimero por su boca que preocupó de sobremanera el diseñador.

-¡Aléjate!- Kuroune salió lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta principal del departamento, Karazu gritó su nombre una y otra vez para que le mirara pero el jugador no se detuvo ante ninguna de sus llamadas. Lo último que escuchó el diseñador fue el eco de una puerta siendo cerrada y experimentó como lentamente sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y su cuerpo, le pareció ser muy pesado para poder sostenerse en pie.

Karazu experimentó un mareo al recordar cómo el jugador se había cubierto el rostro para que no le mirase, al recordar la voz al decirle que no se le acercara.

-Acaso…yo…- no pudo decirlo en voz alta, pero su mente sabía lo que estaba pensando, _¿Acaso__…__se __había __terminado __enamorando __del __jugador __y__ por __eso __le __dolió __el __hecho __de __que __no __le __dejara __abrazarlo?_

Se llevó un dedo a la boca, lo mordió con fuerza… ¡acaso Kurama era sólo un sueño en su cabeza y no se había percatado de que Kuroune siempre estaba para él cada vez que se lo pedía!

-No pienses en eso, no lo hagas- exclamó a la nada, no, si se detenía a pensar en eso todo lo que había hecho pasaría a ser una mera pantomima, y sólo estaría usando al chico para obtener lo que quería. Karazu se llevó una mano a la cara, no, él no pensaría si amaba o no a Kuroune, Kuroune sólo era un medio para obtener lo que quería.

Kuroune desde el comienzo sólo era parte del sistema y nada más.

Karazu percibió como el aire regresaba lentamente a su pecho, y deseó que el otro comprendiera cuanto quería a Kurama, deseo que él estuviese allí para poder escucharle, deseó tanto mirar sus ojos azules contemplándole con tal fascinación.

Deseaba…deseaba estar con Kuroune esa tarde…¡por qué, debería estar deseando estar con Kurama, no con el pelinegro! Oh, maldita sea.

Un suspiro, ordenaría sus pensamientos antes de hacer nada.

Por eso odiaba pensar.

-No puedo creer que me doliese que no me hablase-dijo, se acercó a la puerta, quitó el seguro. Karazu se sonrió al imaginar que olvidaría ese sentimiento cuando viese a Kurama. Se sonrió al pensar que olvidaría la desolación que experimentó cuando Kuroune se fue del departamento cuando escuchase su voz.

Después de todo él amaba a Kurama no al jugador ¿verdad?

Ahora, Karazu necesitaba que su corazón se convenciese y comprendiera que amaba al pelirrojo y no a Kuroune.

* * *

**-Bar "Le parissine", centro de Paris- **

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo afueras del departamento, pero sentía que si se quedaba allí explotaría de un minuto a otro y terminaría rompiendo parte de las cosas que había dentro del comedor. Kuroune sabía que no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto pero no podía convencerse de nada, sólo sabía que no podía seguir en ese círculo vicioso ni mucho menos podía hacer como si no pasaba nada, porque la verdad era que estaba harto, la verdad era que no quería ver a nadie, que no quería saber de nadie.

La verdad era que quería desaparecer para siempre; quería convertirse en algo sin corazón, quería esfumarse y quizás devolver el tiempo a veinte días atrás.

Quería regresa al día en que conoció a Karazu, para poder decirle a su yo de ese tiempo que no se fijara en el hombre; porque ese hombre sólo le haría daño más adelante. Oh, pero el tiempo no se podía regresar, y Kuroune ahora estaba meditando la opción de no volver al departamento.

Yacía sobre una mesa rectangular de un bar cualquiera, en una calle cualquiera bebiendo una cerveza mientras sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido. No se había fijado en el nombre ni a cuantas cuadras quedaba del departamento que compartía con Karazu porque sólo quería salir de allí; Kuroune se llevó la cerveza a la boca, y escuchó el sonido de otra siendo abierta, justo al lado suyo.

A su lado, vislumbró muchas personas, había gente sentada sobre la misma barra como él, bebiendo un trago como él; pero seguro, no por la misma razón que la suya. Kuroune se mordió un labio y frunció el ceño cuando vislumbró una pareja dándose besos y haciéndose cariñitos a su lado, vaya fastidio.

Se levantó de la barra, tomó su botella, pero al mirar el resto del bar no encontró puesto, y la barra ya no se le hizo apetecible para permanecer allí.

Kuroune suspiró.

-¿Buscas un puesto?-una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al levantar la mirada no supo exactamente de donde vino esa voz, pero sólo pudo pensar que era bastante agradable para escuchar. –Aquí amigo, ¿te apetece sentarte a mi lado?-cuando Kuroune vislumbró el rostro dueño de esa voz no pudo evitar pensar que el chico que le había hablado era muy atractivo, Kuroune se mordió otra vez la boca, y vislumbró el resto del bar como meditando las posibilidades de encontrar otro puesto pero al no ver otro elevó sus hombros tratando de decirle que estaba bien.

-Siéntate aquí-exclamó el chico, enseguida le retiró la silla para que se sentara a su lado y el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Tenías la mano ocupada con la botella-exclamó el otro como no dándole gran importancia al gesto, pero para Kuroune aquello si fue importante.

-Soy Kuroune-le dijo extendiendo su mano luego de dejar la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa que compartían ahora, y se encontró que su mano era recibida por una boca, la cual, depositó un beso en la piel de su palma, cosa que provocó que el otro temblara.

-Youko, ¿eres de por aquí?-preguntó, Kuroune no pudo evitar pensar que le conocía de alguna parte, había algo en su rostro, algo en sus ojos. ¿Pero por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

-La verdad no, soy de Corea-

-Sabes, me suena mucho tu cara, ¿nos hemos visto antes por casualidad?-escuchar su voz fue muy agradable, se detuvo en su rostro, no podía ver el color de sus ojos porque el chico traía una gafas negras y el cabello yacía peinado hacía atrás, lo que le daba un aspecto muy parisino si lo pensaba; su cabello…el color era platinado…

Platinado…ese acento…y esas manos… ¿y si los ojos tenían un color igual de bonito que su cabello?

No sería…

-¿Eres jugador de basquetball?-preguntó, Youko se quitó las gafas provocando que Kuroune se sonrojase al notar esos ojos color oro que le miraban con fascinación, estuvo a punto de pronunciar algo pero Youko le arrebató las palabras de su boca.

-¡Sabía que te había visto en alguna parte!, ¡nos enfrentamos ayer por la tarde en el estadio de Paris!-aquello lo desconcertó, Kuroune se llevó un dedo a la boca, y no pudo evitar reírse de lo bizarra de la situación.

-Este mundo es demasiado pequeño, ahora que puedo ver tu rostro claro que jugué contra tu equipo. Eres muy bueno la verdad- Kuroune se deleitó con el gesto del otro, este se volvió a sentar en su silla y se llevó una mano para jugar con las hebras plateadas de su cabellera.

-No, que bah, estaba pesando en retirarme-

-¿Retirarte?-Kuroune se llevó una mano a la cabellera negra, Youko… ¿Quién diría que se encontraría con él en ese bar y a esa hora?

-La verdad, amo el teatro, estaba pensando terminar la temporada para dedicarme al drama. Me encanta interpretar obras. ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿alguna razón para que estés en una noche bonita como ésta solo en este bar?-dijo, Kuroune notó un poco de sarcasmo, vislumbró sus ojos dorados que le miraban con fascinación y la manera en que le sonreía era muy picaresca.

La manera en que hablaba era demasiado embriagante…no tenía una palabra para definirle bien y Kuroune pensó que si pudiese retroceder el tiempo le habría encantado enamorarse de Youko en lugar de Karazu.

_-¿Qué __estoy __pensando_?-

Tembló cuando se percató de ese pensamiento.

Youko le rozó la mano con la suya para que volviese a la realidad, Kuroune se sonrojó cuando percibió el toque de sus dedos en una de sus manos.

Al volver a mirarlo, Youko yacía mirando hacía una ventana del recinto.

-La verdad, no tengo idea que estoy haciendo aquí-dijo, Youko se llevó una mano bajo su mentón y comenzó a beber de una cerveza que llevaba bastante tiempo fría. –Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté sentarme contigo-

-Quizás… ¿Por qué te gustó mi voz?- Kuroune no pudo evitar reírse de esa frase, al mirar al hombre que yacía sentado a su lado se encontró con sus ojos dorados que le miraban muy coquetamente.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un ególatra?-

-Oh, sí, muchas veces-el chico se rió, provocando que Kuroune le hiciese compañía con su risa. Minutos después estaban riendo a rienda suelta y el pelinegro ni siquiera sabía por qué. Cuando terminaron de reírse Youko botó las botellas de ambos en un basurero, y le colocó una mano en su hombro –Te invito un café, ¿Te gustan las tartas de frambuesa?-escuchó la voz del peli-plateado, Kuroune se quedó mirando el color dorado de sus ojos, el largo de su cabello que ahora yacía peinado hacia atrás, y no pudo evitar aceptarle el café.

-Nunca he comido una tarta-

-Anda, me estas tomando el pelo, ¡nunca!, a no, estas en Francia, ¡tienes que comer tarta de frambuesa!, venga, vamos a un café donde sirven unas deliciosas, seguro te enamorarás de ellas-exclamó y Kuroune no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón palpitaba a mucha velocidad. Minutos después Youko le había tomado de una muñeca y le indicaba que le siguiese por la calle de la ciudad mientras le mostraba cosas simples como la luna o el color del cielo, o le contaba cosas interesantes como que arriba había unas veinte mil estrellas y que seguro alguna tendría sus nombres en alguna constelación. Kuroune se detuvo a mirar al chico mientras caminaban por la calle y deseó que Youko le mimase sólo por esta vez.

Por una noche…sólo una, quería que alguien le tomase en cuenta por ser él…sólo él, quería que le contaran una bonita historia o que le escuchasen mientras hablaba.

-¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que es genial estar contigo Kuroune?-escuchar aquello lo descolocó un poco, se detuvo en la acera antes de entrar a la cafetería que le estaba mostrando, se sonrojó como acto reflejo.

_-Ojala Karazu pensara lo mismo-_

Al no recibir respuesta Youko le abrió la puerta de la cafetería, enseguida, Kuroune percibió el aroma de las tortas siendo horneadas y servidas en una mesa y vislumbró unas luces de colores en las ampolletas que alumbraban el lugar.

-Escoge la mesa que te guste, vuelvo enseguida-escuchó, se sentó en una que quedaba junto a una ventana, al mirar el lugar Kuroune reconoció obras de Davincci, además de pinturas de Monet y unas cuantas de Lionel Ortega. Kuroune se maravilló al vislumbrar en una repisa de cristal un violín crémona junto a una pintura de una cámara de orquesta. Se mordió la boca, Karazu jamás quería ir con él a nada de esas cosas…suspiró.

Cuando levantó la mirada del suelo se encontró con el rostro del basquetbolista que le miraba como si su rostro fuera lo más interesante para ver a esa hora.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-

-Estaba mirándote desde que pedí la tarta, ¿te gusta mucho las obras de arte o es idea mía no más?- Kuroune se sonrojó, no abrió la boca.

-Ese cuadro-le indicó Youko- es de Monet, ese otro de Davincci y ese de Lionel Ortega. Kuroune sintió por primera vez que su corazón latía unísono al compás de alguien en ese lugar.

-¿Te gusta pintar?-

-Soy un fiasco, los conozco por el teatro. Tengo que saber mucho sobre diversos temas para poder interpretar en la academia en la que estoy estudiando-dijo, enseguida Youko se sentó a su lado, minutos después una chiquilla les sirvió una tartaleta de frambuesa, y le sonrió indicándoles que estaba deliciosa. Youko volvió a decirle que si estaba en Francia debía de probar sus tortas.

-Conoces mucho de aquí para venir de Tokio-exclamó Kuroune, Youko yacía sentado a su lado, y estaba partiendo la tartaleta en pequeñas porciones mientras Kuroune disfrutaba del sabor de un café mocachino con galletas de vainilla.

-La verdad no soy de Tokio, nací y me crié aquí, pero desde que llegué a la liga nacional llevó dos años fuera viviendo en Tokio, pero no me gusta. La verdad quiero volver, por eso me gustaría terminar la temporada para quedarme en Paris-

-Ya se me hacía algo extraño tu acento-

-¿Se nota mucho la erre cuando hablo?-

-Más o menos, tienes un acento muy especial cuando pronuncias varias letras-Youko se sonrió cuando terminó de servirle la tarta.

-Y yo pensaba que era el único idiota que se fijaba en cosas como esa-cuando Kuroune escuchó aquello no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había dicho Kurama esa tarde cuando él lo calló.

¿Y si realmente no estaba destinado a Karazu?

¿Y si en alguna parte del mundo, alguien estaba esperando por conocerlo una noche sin saberlo siquiera?

Kuroune recibió la tarta y cuando llevó un pedazo a su boca, Youko se quedó mirándole embelesado.

-¿Ahora me contarás por qué veo esos hermosos ojos azules tan tristes?-Kuroune dejó la tarta sobre la mesa, olvidó el café y se llevó las manos sobre las rodillas.

-Si prometes no tratarme de idiota, lo hago-

-Si prometes aceptarme una cita, te escucho- otra vez no pudo evitar reírse ante esa frase, y por primera vez en casi un año Kuroune sintió que estaba justo en el lugar y momento indicado.

Y con la persona correcta.

Y deseó que esa noche jamás se acabara.

_**-Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Déjenme gritar II**

* * *

¡Ta chan!, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, yo lo amé. No podía dejar que Kuroune sólo sufriera a lo largo del fick.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Estaré esperando sus comentarios sobre qué les ha parecido la historia.

* * *

**Ahora NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Debido a que he tenido una semana completamente para mi (porque aún no comienzan mis clases en la universidad ajajaj) he podido escribir ya hasta el capítulo penultimo de este fick, créanlo ¡es increible!, ¡en una semana me dediqué sólo a este fick, no me dediqué a Palabras para Paula y por ello ya he llegado al penultimo capítulo de este fick que lleva años en el fandom xD! ...Pensar que he estado años acá y no me había dedicado jamás a escribir tanto un fanfiction ajajaj, por eso les hago un aviso:

Publicaré dos veces en diciembre =), será como mi post-regalo de navidad xD por ello las fechas de publicación en ese mes serán:

Cap 26: Déjenme Gritar II- 9 de diciembre (junto a palabras para Paula)

Cap 27: El camino I- 28 de diciembre (junto a palabras para Paula)

* * *

Muchos besitos a todos aquellos que me han leído, que han estado conmigo y que me han apoyado a lo largo del fick.

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty_Wolf, Roronoa Minamino, YASNYouko 1, Twinippu y bienvenida a la historia Kaede-Hime.

Y a todos aquellos que leen, que le agregan a favoritos o simplemente se pasan de vez cuando.

Nos veremos.

* * *

…_**Yo no me doy por vencido…**_

…_**Yo quiero un mundo contigo…**_

…_**Juro que vale la pena, esperar y esperar un suspiro…**_

…_**Una señal del destino, no me canso, no me rindo…**_

…_**No me doy por vencido…**_

-No me doy por vencido-

Luis Fonsi


	26. Déjenme gritar II

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, pertenecen a un señor con mucho dinero al que si me vendiera los derechos se los compraría para pasar este fick a una serie cortita de diez capítulos (risas)

_**Notas:**_

Poco a poco vamos llegando al final de esta historia, la que he amado escribiendo, la que me ha mantenido dentro del mundo de yyh y me sacado más de una risa y una lágrima cuando le he escrito en su momento.

Espero les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que le leen y que de paso me dicen cómo ha quedado, gracias por su eterno apoyo. ¡Espero pasen una hermosa navidad!. ¡Les mando mis saludos de navidad y espero que sea un gran día el 25 para todos ustedes!

Les dejo con su regalito nº 2, de tres (este, la conti del 28 y sonata en mi menor-ya subida a la página =)).

**Con amor para:**

Kitty, Roronoa, Khaede, Twinyppu, YASNyouko, Hoshiyo chan y Rescue coluptor, toda la historia y los capis que siguen son para ustedes que nunca me han fallado.

Besitos.

* * *

.

**Capítulo XXVI**

"**Déjenme gritar II"**

**.**

**-Cafetería "La vida en Rosa", diez para las once de la noche-**

Kuroune yacía tomando su tercera o cuarta taza de café, eran casi las once de la noche pero por alguna extraña razón no tenía ganas de regresar al departamento, porque estar con Youko era más divertido que estar al lado de Karazu. No lo entendía muy bien, pero estar con el jugador de basquetball en esa cafetería lo hacía olvidarse de todos su problemas, estar con Youko le sacaba más de una sonrisa, el tiempo se le hacía extremadamente corto y sentía cosas que jamás experimentó estando con Karazu.

Pero… ¿se supone que amaba al diseñador verdad?, entonces… ¿Por qué sintió que si no estaba junto a Youko su mundo se derrumbaría enserio?, ¿si amaba tanto al diseñador como él creía por qué sintió un vacío al recordar que debía de regresar al departamento en algún momento de esa noche?

_-Sientes __eso, __porque __estas __gritando __que __alguien __te __ame __y __a __Youko __le __sobra __amor-_ dijo su cabeza, olvidó el pensamiento en seguida, Kuroune se mordió la boca, volvió a mirar a Youko a los ojos, este estaba ahora en silencio, mirando su tarta de chocolate que había pedido luego de la de frambuesa, incluso la manera de llevar la cuchara a la boca de Youko era deliciosa, y qué decir de sus gestos y de la forma en que sus ojos le miraban. ¿Acaso era posible que existiese alguien tan parecido a él, y que además le escuchase cada vez que quería decir algo?, ¿acaso no era demasiado pedir que Youko y él ya se llevaran bien y que de paso fuera bien parecido y coqueto?

Youko se reía similar a Karazu, sonreía igual que Karazu, pero no hablaba igual que el diseñador ni le restregaba en la cara que estaba enamorado de otra persona, Youko jugaba con sus ojos cuando le miraba y también, cuando se reía de algo que él había dicho sus mejillas se sonrojaban. ¡No representaba para nada sus veinte y cinco años!

_-No __deberías __seguir __con __Karazu-_recordó el sonido de la voz del chico cuando le dijo aquello, recordó la manera en que Youko fruncía el ceño cada vez que se enojaba al escuchar ese nombre, y también la forma en que apretaba su cuchara o su tenedor cuando le contaba parte de las cosas que estaban pasando de hace veinte días.

_-Es __un __idiota __de __los __más __grandes,__no __sabe __la __suerte __que __tiene-_Youko era de esas personas que decían justo las cosas que uno quería escuchar en el momento en que querías oírlas y por eso Kuroune se preguntó si sólo lo decía para hacerlo sentir bien o era por otra cosa.

Optó por la primera cuando vislumbró que el chico sólo se limitaba a escucharle y no a interrumpirle.

-Me he enamorado de tus manos-escuchó luego de un rato, el peli-plata sólo interrumpió su conversación para besarle una palma de su mano, y de paso Kuroune sintió que aquello era demasiado increíble incluso para su persona.

-¿Tienes un fetiche con las manos?-

-Todos los parisinos tenemos un fetiche con las manos-dijo, logrando que Kuroune se riese de nuevo al escuchar su voz. Entonces Kuroune pensó que Youko era diez veces mejor que Karazu, y no había tenido que estar un mes conociendo al jugador para darse cuenta de ello, ¡sólo tuvo que pasar unas cuatro horas con él para darse cuenta de ello!

-No puedo creer que estés solo-dijo, Youko se llevó una mano a la cara, y no pudo evitar reírse de ello.

Kuroune se mantuvo en silencio, había terminado contándole toda su historia y Youko le había escuchado pacientemente durante casi tres horas. Esperaba que no le restregara que estaba en un error, enseguida, el jugador le convido un pedazo de una torta de chocolate con sabor a canela y Kuroune le aceptó el gesto.

-Insisto Kuroune en que él no te merece- escuchó y Kuroune tragó con fuerza el pedazo de pastel. Youko ahora, había colocado una mano sobre la suya, el pelinegro creyó escuchar como latía su corazón en ese momento y al fijarse en el rostro del otro, creyó ver como este se mordía los labios mientras tragaba una gran bocanada de aire. –Escucha…casi siempre pasa que uno ve lo que quiere ver, pero si yo fuera tú, me alejaría lo antes posible y comenzaría de nuevo, hay muchos peces afuera mejores que esa persona-

-Es fácil decirlo…pero es difícil olvidar-

-Sólo necesitas tiempo y de alguien que quiera darte aquello que no te han dado-Kuroune casi botó su tenedor, olvidó el detalle de que estaba comiendo torta, y si lo pensaba desde que había hablado con Youko, este jamás le había contado nada sobre él, no le había hablado de si alguna vez estuvo con alguien o si realmente había querido a alguien en su momento.

Supuso, por los ojos color oro que habían descendido a mirar sus manos que todo lo que le había contado ya lo había vivido.

-A ti te pasó-

-Sé lo que es querer a alguien y que esa persona esté mirando a otra mientras están contigo, pero de eso, hace años que fue-Kuroune sintió otra vez que estaba en el lugar y momento correcto, iba a decirle algo pero Youko le miró con sarcasmo y le sonrió coquetamente mientras llevaba un mechón de su cabello negro para atrás de su cuello, provocando que Kuroune temblara al percibir el roce de los dedos sobre su piel.

-Sabes, esta noche estoy pasándola de maravilla contigo y quiero que me des una atractiva sonrisa y me mires con esos hermosos ojos azules por lo que pensé "¡Vaya que es guapo este chico!"-dijo, logrando que Kuroune volviese a reírse. -¿Te han dicho que tienes una risa preciosa?-

-No, pero que genial que pienses eso, porque me encanta reír-

Enseguida continuaron hablando por mucho más rato, y Youko le sacaba más de una carcajada con cada cosa que le contaba, habían cambiado de tema más de una vez y siempre Kuroune se preguntaba en dónde había estado Youko todo ese tiempo en que Karazu le negaba su amor.

Kuroune pensó que en Youko había encontrado todo lo que quería de Karazu y mucho más.

-Ten, quiero que conserves algo-el pelinegro recibió una tarjeta con un nombre y una dirección, quedó mirando la inscripción en la tarjeta y el adorno de un diamante marcado en la punta del papel.

Youko volvió a servirse una taza de café vainilla luego de ello.

-¿Esto es?-

-Una invitación a una obra de teatro que interpretaré la próxima semana-el pelinegro se sonrió, y al reverso de la tarjeta vislumbró un número de teléfono y una nota que decía _"__Cuando __estés __listo __sólo __ven __a __verme __actuar__" _Kuroune experimentó como su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras sentía sobre su frente un beso que era depositado por Youko.

-Hay muchos peces allá afuera esperando encontrar uno con el cual sentirse completo, cuando estés listo, ven a verme y yo sabré que ya no piensas en esa persona-dijo y Kuroune no pudo evitar sentir que flotaba en una nube invisible y que nada de lo que pudiese hacer Karazu ahora para él superaría lo que había hecho Youko en sólo una noche.

Y Kuroune pensó que se había enamorado demasiado rápido de Youko pero por primera vez a su corazón no le importó.

* * *

**-Departamento de Hina Jaganshi, a esa misma hora- **

_-Ayúdame-_No podía olvidar el texto, no podía olvidar el instante en que recibió ese mensaje cuando estuvo por ir al hospital. No podía concentrarse en nada, ni siquiera podía borrar de su mente los gritos encolerizados que propinó a la gente de la cafetería en cuanto llegó a ella para ir a buscar al Kitsune apenas hubo leído esa frase en la tarde.

Lo peor fue, que al entrar a la cafetería y preguntar por el chico nadie tenía idea de lo que estaba preguntando, nadie se había fijado en que esa persona ya no estaba. Lo peor para su corazón fue darse cuenta de que nadie se había percatado de que se lo habían llevado seguro en contra de su voluntad porque la verdad a nadie le importaba Kurama, además de él.

Hiei se mordió la boca con fuerza, oh, en ese minuto insultó a todas las personas que trabajaban en ese lugar, en ese minuto se odió y odió a todos aquellos que trataban de decirle que se tranquilizara.

_-Hiei, vamos a encontrarlo…seguro…-_

-¡_Nadie __sabe __nada __de __él!,__¡toda __esta __gente __es __una __basura!-_había gritado entonces, había quebrado cuantas tazas, platos y otras cosas había en la misma mesa que hace horas compartió con el Kitsune.

Oh, pero nadie entendía lo que sentía, nadie sabía lo que sentía.

Nadie…

Luego de haber llegado hecho una furia sin remedio de la cafetería Hiei se había dejado caer al sofá del departamento, tenía las manos sobre la cabeza y llevaba casi una hora divagando de las cosas que pudieron o no haberle pasado al kitsune. Por Morgana, ¿en qué fastidioso minuto se le había ocurrido hacerle caso?, por kamisama, él nunca le hacía caso y por hacerlo ¡Ahora no tenía noticias del baka kitsune! y aunque había estado durante horas buscándole en el centro comercial junto a Hina no había encontrado nada más que su celular en el suelo de la cafetería y un maldito sobre rojo con otra fotografía de Kurama, en ella salía bebiendo café, Hiei se sintió aún más desesperado cuando al dar vuelta la fotografía sus ojos leyeron la frase _"__Hubiese __sido __mejor __que __te __quedaras __con __él__"__._

Hiei tragó una gran bocanada de aire mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas, mientras intentaba que su corazón comenzase a palpitar un poco más lento para poder pensar con claridad. Oh, ¡cómo detestaba que esas cosas tuviesen que pasarle!, ¡cómo detestaba que nada pudiese seguir el curso de los planes que se formaba y ahora estaba divagando de si a Kurama se lo habían llevado para lastimarle, o si lo estaba amenazando o cualquier cosa.

Y cuando alguien se acercaba para decirle algo Hiei saltaba como si el demonio estuviese dentro de él, ya le había gritado hasta a Yukina, quien había regresado al departamento cuando el hospital determinó que estaba fuera de peligro, y ni siquiera le había preguntado por cómo estaban sus niños, porque la verdad le importaba una mierda todo en ese instante.

-¡Que fastidio!-exclamó, se concentró en respirar… uno, dos, tres…

Recordaba vagamente que Hina había tratado de calmarlo luego de su búsqueda sin sentido, recordaba alguna de las frases que le había dicho, algo cómo "_Estas __seguro __que __nadie __te __ha __dejado __una __amenaza__"__,__ "__Estas __seguro __que __no __hay __ninguna __pista __de __por __qué __ocurrió __esto__"__,_ ¡Qué quería que le dijera!, ¡él no llevaba una bitácora con el nombre de las personas que cada vez que lo veían le colocaban mala cara o le decían algo en doble sentido!. Hiei apresó con más fuerza sus manos sobre su cabeza, oh, lo iba a matar de dolor si seguía volviendo al mismo, horrible, detestable punto de que no tenía idea de por qué había pasado lo que había pasado. Hiei terminó por quedarse mirando el techo del comedor, ¿por qué?...porque no había nada más relajante en ese minuto que mirar el techo en color blanco.

En blanco…así estaba…

_-Hiei __eres __tan __idiota-_ se dijo a sí mismo, una mano sobre su boca, la otra dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, Hiei enseguida tocó el papel del resto de un sobre color rojo que llevaba horas metido en ese bolsillo. ¿Tenía otro sobre además del que habían encontrado en la tarde?, se mordió la boca y no pudo evitar recordar que le habían enviado una nota con unas cartas hace dos días, no pudo evitar recordar que dentro de aquel sobre había una fotografía de Kurama tachada con una gran cruz roja.

No pudo evitar pensar que él seguro, tenía la respuesta de dónde estaba ahora…

Al entender aquello Hiei parpadeo no una, si no tres veces, bajó la mirada, olvidó el detalle del techo que llevaba mirando por casi dos horas, olvidó el detalle de que eran casi las once de la noche; y con una furia explosiva se levantó del sofá y se dirijo a la habitación de Hina. Al llegar a la puerta golpeó la madera tan fuerte y con tanta desesperación que incluso Yukina salió de su cuarto para saber qué ocurría ahora.

-Hermano-

-Calla, tú no me sirves, la necesito a ella-le dijo al girarse para mirarla, Yukina se mordió un labio, dejó salir un suspiro de decepción.

-¿Has pensado ya en algo Hiei?-la voz de Hina, cuando Hiei regresó su mirada a la puerta luego de haberle hablado mal a Yukina se encontró con los ojos de su madre que le miraban pacientemente mientras se llevaba su cabello agua marina hasta atrás de su cuello y comenzaba a colocarse una bata por el frío que estaba comenzando a caer a esa hora en el departamento.

-Había una carta, ¡era estúpida!, pero había una carta en un sobre rojo igual al que encontramos hoy en el centro comercial y rayos… ¡no le encuentro un sentido! pero…-Hina le indicó con sus manos que se tranquilizara, le colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y Hiei en ese minuto sintió que todo el peso de su cuerpo era demasiado para sus piernas pues había estado corriendo de un lado a otro por horas ese día.

-Shhh, respira…ya te he dicho antes que tienes que hacer pausas-Hiei cerró los ojos, respiró con fuerza…uno, dos, tres…cuando sintió cómo sus latidos comenzaron a acoplarse con el ritmo que Hina le indicaba con uno de sus dedos se detuvo para mirarla.

-Sabes que lo olvido siempre-

-Por eso me tienes para recordártelo, ahora, vamos al comedor-le dijo, Hina le tomó una mano y miró a Yukina con una sonrisa. –Hija, calienta agua, hace frío, y siempre es bueno beber chocolate cuando se hablan cosas importantes-Yukina sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y por primera vez en todo el día se sintió útil.

-Enseguida vengo-dijo, y la chica ingresó a la cocina apenas la mujer le pidió aquello. Cuando llegaron al comedor Hina se sentó en el mismo sofá negro en que antes había estado Hiei, el chico trasladó una pequeña mesita de centro para tener donde poner las tazas de chocolate y otras cosas. Hina esperó a que Hiei se sentara, cuando lo hizo, la mujer le tomó las manos y le obligó a mirarla.

-Muy bien, ahora…cuando hables recuerda hacer pausas-le dijo, Hiei se soltó de sus manos y retiró lo que quedaba de ese sobre rojo que llevaba casi dos o tres días dentro de ese pantalón de buzo, el cual, llevaba ahora desde que habían regresado de la cafetería.

-Si no me hubiese cambiado de ropa jamás lo habría recordado, mira-le dijo, entregó el sobre a Hina, la mujer se encontró con el papel y al abrirle se encontró con una foto y dos naipes de tarot. Hina tembló. –Hace dos días cuando terminó el partido encontré este sobre en mi casillero, cuando le abrí sólo pensé que era una broma de muy mal gusto, y no le di más importancia, pero estaba muy preocupado y me estaba comportando como un paranoico con Kurama; no quería que me preguntase nada de por qué estaba así, por eso, cuando me pidió ayer por la mañana que lo dejase a solas en el centro comercial no quise decirle que no. Pero ahora pienso que si le hubiese dicho que no, no habría pasado nada- Hina colocó ambas cartas en la mesa, miró a Hiei.

-Supongo que sabes que voy a retarte ¿verdad?- Hina le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica, cómo diciendo _"__Por __qué __no __me __pediste __que __te __leyera __las __cartas __anoche__"_

Al descifrar esa mirada Hiei se rió.

-Olvidé que tú sabes leer estas cosas… ¡llevaba años sin saber nada de ti, cómo esperabas que lo recordara ese día!-

-No esperaba que recordaras eso, pero sí que me lo contaras, bueno, te haré dos preguntas simples… ¿recuerdas más o menos, en qué posición estaban estas cartas?, me refiero, ¿el sol estaba mirando de arriba hacia abajo o estaba invertida?-Hiei se llevó un dedo a la boca, ahora que lo pensaba…

-La luna estaba invertida, el sol no, estaba bien, y la foto de Kurama estaba bajó la luna-dijo, Hiei bebió un sorbo de su taza de chocolate.

-Muy bien, escucha, el sol representa en su caso, según como lo puedo interpretar la relación que tienes en ese momento con Kurama, te está diciendo que has encontrado aquello que siempre buscaste, que tu corazón brilla igual que el sol cuando estás con él. Pero como el sol, tu amor no será eterno, te están diciendo con esta carta que como el sol, que muere con cada anochecer llegará un minuto en que tu amor se terminará- Hiei bebió de la taza mientras escuchaba a Hina atentamente. Hina le miraba a los ojos sin bajar su mirada en ningún minuto, y Hiei sólo esperaba seguir escuchando sus palabras.

Hina lo relajaba demasiado cuando le hablaba, y qué decir de cuando le sostenía las manos.

-Ahora, la luna es una advertencia- Hiei sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir de golpe enseguida, Hina le tocó una mano otra vez para calmarlo-Escucha, alguien te dio una pista en todo eso, seguro no era la intención original, si te hubiesen dejado la luna correctamente querría decir que vas a perder a Kurama, querría decir que no puedes hacer nada, que se acabó tu idilio. Que ya no está cerca de ti, pero te la han dejado invertida. Invertida es una advertencia de "Si no haces algo puede ocurrir esto" ahora, me pregunto por qué se tomarían la molestia de dejarla invertida para ti; invertida quiere decir que tu amor está en grave peligro, quiere decir que debes de ir con cuidado porque si no el amor que se tienen uno del otro podría perecer. Podría acabar el idilio en que vives con Kurama, además te están diciendo con esta fotografía-se la mostró a Hiei- que estaba debajo de la carta que aún Kurama está enamorado de ti, y que está esperando en alguna parte que lo ayudes, te están advirtiendo del peligro- cuando terminó Hiei se llevó un dedo a la boca.

-¿No hay nada más, es decir…no puedes decirme nada más?-dijo, Hina le miró y se mordió la boca.

-Podría si me dejas leerte las manos-exclamó y Hiei se puso pálido de golpe.

-¿Podrías saber cosas cómo dónde está?-

-No, pero podría saber quizás el por qué te han dejado esas cartas-exclamó ella, y Hiei respiró instantáneamente cuando ella terminó de pronunciar aquello.

-Está bien, ¿cualquiera?-

-Izquierda, esa dice cosas que ni tú mismo conoces- Hiei le entregó la mano, Hina, en silencio, cerró los ojos mientras pasaba la suya sobre la palma de Hiei, el pelinegro sintió un escalofrío y pensó que Hina tenía esa extraña facultad de trasferir electricidad.

-Es como cuando toco un enchufe-

Luego de un instante Hina levantó su mirada de golpe.

-Hiei… ¿has tenido problemas con alguien que haya amado antes a Kurama?- Hiei tragó saliva…sólo se le cruzó un nombre.

Karazu…

-Sólo debes de responderme con sí o no, y vamos armando la historia, dime, ¿has tenido problemas antes con alguien que le haya amado?-

-Si-

-¿Yusuke te ha dicho algo raro, como que te quieren hacer daño?-

-Si-

-¿Sabes si Yusuke tiene un trato con alguien?, tú mano me dice que el pago tiene el nombre "Shuishi", ¿sabes que es el nombre Shuishi?-

-No y si, no sé si Urameshi está metido en un trato, Shuishi es el nombre de pila del Kitsune, Kurama es su nombre de fantasía de modelaje-dijo, instantáneamente se rió de eso. -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, me das miedo, ¡ahora recuerdo por qué nunca te dejaba leerme las manos!, siempre descubrías cosas que no quería saber.

-Escucha, en tu mano izquierda esta trazado un trato, sale Yusuke, y tres nombres que comienzan con la letra K. Dice que Yusuke está unido a alguien por un error cometido y que tú estás involucrado en su pago, que eres un medio, parte del sistema o algo así. Tú mano me dice que conoces a la persona que se ha llevado a Kurama y que has tenido problemas con esa persona. Ahora dime…sí o no… ¿En el partido alguien cuyo nombre comience con K te ha amenazado?

-Si-

Kuroune…

Hiei sintió que su corazón iba a explotar…

Karazu, Kurama, Kuroune…tres nombres con letra K…

-Eres una genio-le dijo, Hiei enseguida se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta del departamento lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Hiei a dónde vas!-

-A ver a Yusuke, estoy seguro que él sabe todo y no me ha dicho nada. Me voy a la oficina de Sakyou Tomochika- exclamó y Hina se levantó del sofá para colocarse una chaqueta.

-Me voy contigo, me preocupa lo que he leído en tus manos, y no lograrás que me quede aquí-dijo, y Hiei no pudo evitar reírse de ella.

-Si puedes leerle la mano a Yusuke sin que se dé cuenta vienes conmigo-dijo y Hina se llevó una mano a la cabellera que le caía desordenada por los hombros.

Y se sonrió.

* * *

**-En el sótano, departamento de Karazu Mie Llene-**

No había forma, Kurama no quería mirarle, no quería hablarle. No quería hacer nada de lo que él le pedía. Karazu suspiró por segunda vez al darse cuenta de lo inútil de la situación, vislumbró otra vez el rostro del chico, el pelirrojo yacía mirando hacia otro lado, no le quería contemplar ni mucho menos quería estar con él.

Y él que esperaba que su compañía le agradaría al pelirrojo después de estar tanto tiempo solo en ese sótano.

-Kurama…vamos…¿No te ha gustado como ha quedado tu cabello?-dijo el diseñador tratando de que el otro voltease su mirada, tratando de el pelirrojo le escuchase o algo. Kurama sabía que Karazu siempre había amado su cabellera rojiza, pero no esperaba que hiciese eso… y por más que Kurama se movió para que no lograse poner sus dedos en su cabello no había conseguido nada por tener las manos atadas.

Karazu le había cortado el cabello.

El diseñador retiró unos bocetos de una mochila que tenía en el sótano, sutilmente el pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a los bocetos, sabía que eran hermosos, sabía que se veía bien con el corte de cabello, pero no lo aceptaría jamás.

_-No __puedo __creer __que __piense __que __soy __un __mero __maniquí __de __tienda_-pensó, enseguida vislumbró un cuaderno de croquis colocado en sus rodillas, una mano tenía un lápiz grafito y comenzó a delinear el bosquejo de un modelo igual a él, incluso había coloreado el cabello, los ojos; ¡hasta tenía su misma cara!

Kurama había olvidado que una de las cosas por las que se había enamorado de Karazu había sido exactamente por eso...Karazu era extremadamente buen dibujante, y Kurama sintió al verse en ese papel de croquera que estaba mirándose en un espejo.

-Pensé que te quedaría bien estos colores, mira, hasta tiene la rosa blanca que tanto te gusta y aquí, en la chaqueta hay una insignia con tú nombre- no le dejaría ver al otro que había amado el dibujo, porque Karazu no se merecía ni siquiera su amistad. Kurama enseguida se movió en la pared del sótano ocasionando que el cuaderno cayese al suelo y se manchase con el agua que había en ese lugar, producto de la humedad y el frío.

Karazu se mordió un labio al ver su diseño arruinado por suciedad, pero no le gritaría nada todavía a Kurama.

-Sabes, tengo mucha paciencia cherri, pero no juegues con ella porque podría acabarse-dijo, logrando que el kitsune temblara de un minuto a otro.

Karazu se rindió, esa noche Kurama no estaba de buen humor y no lograría que cooperase para que se probase sus trajes, en seguida, se imaginó que si le traía algo para comer quizás el pelirrojo le aceptaría probarse algo; Karazu guardó su cuaderno y se retiró del lado del kitsune.

-Voy a hacerte algo para comer, recuerdo que el pastel de chocolate con fresa era tu favorito-Kurama no se movió a mirarle y no pronunció palabra; Karazu frunció con más fuerza el ceño. –Mañana te traeré un diseño para que te lo pruebes y no importa cuánto tardes en hacerlo, tenemos toda la vida si es necesario para que modeles para mi-exclamó, Kurama cerró los ojos y miró al suelo; intentó tomar aire pero incluso hacer eso fue doloroso por el frío.

Enseguida, escuchó la puerta del sótano siendo abierta y supo que Karazu había salido de ese lugar, y Kurama simplemente se mordió un labio mientras sentía que su corazón era fragmentado en diminutos pedazos; y deseó en silencio, que si la luna pudiese reflejarse desde una ventana que le bañase con su hermosa luz color plata.

Sólo quería una cosa en ese segundo y Karazu jamás podría dárselo.

Sólo quería, por una vez, antes de que todo se acabara para él, volver a escuchar la voz de Hiei.

En ese segundó deseó en silencio poder oírle decir un simple _"__Te__amo__"_

* * *

**-Departamento de Homicidios, sala de confesión-**

Sakyou Tomochika yacía sentado en una banca de madera mientras Yusuke Urameshi le miraba efusivamente, el hombre se llevó una mano a la sien y enseguida con su otra mano conectó una grabadora. La luz roja le indicó al entrenador que estaba grabando y que en el minuto en que comenzase a hablar no podría retroceder, Yusuke le sonreía muy tranquilo, cosa, que provocaba que Sakyou perdiese la paciencia si decíamos la verdad.

-¿Tu atacaste al diseñador Urameshi?- Yusuke se llevó un dedo a su rostro para juguetear con la piel de una mejilla, el pelinegro era demasiado confiado y Sakyou vislumbraba un deje de ironía en sus ojos color chocolate.

-Mira, la historia es muy simple-dijo, cosa que provocó que Sakyou levantase su mirada y retirase un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta para disfrutar de esa conversación. –Karazu mandó a mi novia al hospital, no sé por qué, no sé cómo y tampoco cuanto tiempo la torturó. Sólo sé que fue encontrada por Botan y la llevaron hace tres semanas a urgencias, estuvo a punto de morir esa noche y cuando pudieron estabilizarla el doctor me dice que le han dejado estéril.-Sakyou aspiró el humo de la nicotina mientras dejaba que la grabadora cumpliera su función de recordar ciertas cosas.

-Yo podría decirte el por qué, si quieres- Yusuke llevó sus manos a la mesa y les apretó en forma de un puño.

-Keiko… ¿Te ha contado algo que a mí no?-

-La señorita Yukimura me dijo que la golpeó por aceptar que Kurama, fuese el modelo para su fragancia y que esa noche perdió toda la cordura- Yusuke se mordió un labio, deseó en silencio que Karazu se hubiese muerto.

-Todo lo que ha pasado por ese… estúpido modelo-exclamó con rabia el entrenador mientras sentía que las piernas se le entumecían. Yusuke bajó la mirada, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?, ¡Si Karazu le había prometido que no lo denunciaría a cambio de que le regresara a Kurama!, ¡como había sido tan ciego! En ese segundo recordó el rostro del hombre, la manera en que se sonreía, recordó las veces en que iba a la empresa y vislumbraba sus ojos mirando al pelirrojo.

Karazu…estaba enfermo.

-Las cosas se complicaron supongo, una noche después de ir a ver a Keiko no pude quedarme sin hacer nada cuando ella me dijo quién la había lastimado-Sakyo encendió otro cigarrillo, antes de que Yusuke siguiese hablando le interrumpió.

-Sabes que si sigues y terminas involucrado pueden darte hasta siete años de prisión ¿verdad?-

-No me importa, lo que pase después es asunto tuyo, escucha, esa noche perdí la cabeza, saqué un revolver de mi casa que está inscrita a mi nombre, no soy idiota, sé que para portar armas hay que inscribirlas primero. Keiko siempre insistía en que me desasiese de esa pistola y yo la convencía diciéndole que alguna vez serviría cuando tuviese que defenderme. Mira la estupidez, fui y lo encontré caminando por la calle afuera de la agencia de modelaje. Él me reconoció y ¡sabes qué me dijo!-Sakyou botó el cigarrillo, ahora tenía las manos entrecruzadas, el mentón sobre ellas. Yusuke al parecer tenía comportamiento volátil y era de esos que primero reaccionaban y luego pensaban.

Típico prototipo de alguien que no es criminal pero que de la noche a la mañana comete una estupidez sin saber las consecuencias de esa estupidez.

Sakyou se sonrió.

-¿Y qué dijo para que reaccionaras de ese modo?, ¿ibas a dispararle o no lo habías pensado?-

-No había pensando en dispararle, quería amenazarlo, asustarlo, tenía la pistola en el bolsillo…pero cuando Karazu me dijo " ah, ya veo, eres el novio de la idiota de Yukimura" comencé a sentir que me hervía la sangre y cuando terminó riéndose, contándome que disfrutó cuando ella gritó pidiendo ayuda…sabes…no he podido sacarme esa maldita frase de la cabeza "bienvenida a tu infierno Yukimura"…"bienvenida a tu infierno"….¡hice lo que cualquier otra persona habría hecho, me vengué y luego me esfumé!-

-Pero hubo un testigo ¿no?-

-Sí, Botan, le dije que no hiciera nada porque lo quería muerto, no supe que había sobrevivido hasta días después…cuando me llamó-Sakyou levantó la mirada… ¿Qué le había llamado?...

-¿Sabes el paradero de Mie Llene?...es vital para terminal el caso, me era extraño que nadie de la empresa supiera nada de él-

-Está acá en Paris, ¿dónde? ni idea; mira, el asunto sigue así, él me llamó y me ofreció un trato a cambio de que le devolviera al modelo que acabas de mencionar, incluso me entregó esta llave de un departamento del que no tengo la dirección. No creo que sirva de mucho, pero bueno, pasaron unos días y Karazu me perseguía, me llamaba a la hora que quería; me probaba, cosas de maniaco, pero no pude seguir en el juego porque era muy peligroso, lo peor es que tiene un cómplice, alguien que le ayuda en todo, alguien que le consigue los pasaportes, las entradas; todo.

-¿Y ese alguien tiene nombre?-

-Kuroune Shoujy-

-¿El jugador de basquetball?-

-Sí, es jugador del equipo de Corea-

Sakyou estuvo seguro que se caería de la silla, ¡era un genio!, todo el tiempo tuvo la verdad en su cabeza, todo el tiempo pudo recrear la escena, los por qué, los cuando… ¡Si le debían de dar el premio al mérito! Cuando Sakyou terminó de reírse Yusuke le miró sin entender.

-No sé cómo lo ha conocido pero ese chico hace todo lo que él quiere- muy bien…si unía las piezas podría tratar de que Seiryu salvase a Yusuke pero lo dudaba mucho.

-Ya has dicho suficiente y más, puedo conseguirte un buen abogado y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo además…-

-No quiero un abogado y no quiero un trato-Sakyou ahora sí que le miró sin entender.

-Estás loco, ¡sin abogado te enviarán mínimo diez años a la cárcel!-

-No me importa, quiero que el sistema decida que me harán. Un juicio justo, no quiero nada especial, soy un tipo cualquiera, que hizo un crimen cualquiera a una persona cualquiera. Trátame como tratarías a alguien que cometió un error, se lo prometí a Keiko- el hombre se volvió a reír.

Muy bien, dejaría que Seiryu leyese el caso y dictase la sentencia, pero no le diría nada a Urameshi de quién sería su juez ni de si ella le ofrecía o no un trato. Y mucho menos le dejaría saber a Yusuke que él sería su abogado, porque el chico le había parecido muy seguro al hablar, además, jamás mostró signos de estar arrepentido. Dejaría al sistema trabajar, pero trabajaría en un sistema con pocas personas de su confianza.

Y por esta vez se daría el lujo de cometer una mentira blanca.

Yusuke se movió en la silla al sentir su teléfono celular vibrando, Sakyou se fijó en el detalle, el chico levantó la máquina y le mostró la pantalla.

-Toma, léele tú- El hombre recibió el celular, pero no entendió el mensaje que estaba leyendo.

-¿Sabes de quién es este número?-

-Es de Karazu-

Sakyou tembló, al volver a leer la pantalla pensó que era buena idea prender también su celular en caso de emergencia.

"_-Hola Urameshi… ¿se te habrá perdido alguien?"-_

* * *

**-Doce y treinta de la noche, mirador de París-**

_-Hay __muchos __peces __allá __afuera __esperando __por __alguien __para __sentirse __completo_- recordó la voz del otro mientras le había hablado, y no pudo evitar morderse un labio al notar lo mucho que le había gustado escuchar esa simple frase. Kuroune se había despedido de Youko hace media hora, pero no había tenido ganas de regresar aún al departamento, ¿para qué?, si ya sabía que el diseñador estaría más pendiente de Kurama que en preguntarle en dónde había estado o cómo se sentía ahora. Kuroune se perdió en lo oscuro de la noche que era iluminado por escasas estrellas, estaba sobre una reja de madera, apoyado sobre ella con los codos descansando en la estructura mientras sentía que por su rostro corría un aire bastante frío.

_-Tú __puedes __detener __esto __Kuroune__…__tú __puedes __escoger __y __volver __a __comenzar-_ la voz de Kurama, la de Youko. El chico se llevó una mano a la cabellera, yacía tan cansado que no tenía fuerzas para pensar en nada pero su corazón estaba triste y dolorido. Su corazón estaba gritando porque alguien le escuchase…enseguida Kuroune retiró la tarjeta de invitación de su bolsillo, y rememoró aquella tarde que se había convertido en su tarde favorita del mes.

_-Es __una __obra __de __teatro-_dijo, y él amaba el teatro, y quería, ¡en serio que quería estar con Youko esa noche en vez de con Karazu!, oh, no lo entendía bien pero Kuroune se había enamorado de los ojos del otro, se había enamorado de su cabellera, de su manera de hablar.

Se había enamorado de lo mucho que Youko lo escuchaba.

Con Youko se sintió valorado, volvió a percibir como le latía el corazón cuando hablaba de algo, volvió a sentir aquella pasión que había perdido con Karazu.

Kuroune se quedó mirando la tarjeta, y memorizó el mensaje escrito en su reverso, mientras vislumbraba las pocas estrellas que habían en la noche y se admiraba de la mezcla de colores oscuros que bañaban a aquel firmamento. En seguida retiró su teléfono celular, pero al percatarse de que no tenía ninguna llamada pérdida, ningún mensaje por parte del diseñador algo se quebró en su pecho, algo se destruyó y esta vez supo que fue para siempre.

-Me encantaría que esta vez me dejasen gritar todo lo que he guardado durante un mes…-dijo, nadie le escuchaba porque nadie estaba a su lado, no había Karazu, no había equipo de basquetball.

Se enfureció…

_-Es un idiota-_

_-No sabe la suerte que tiene-_

_-No te merece-_

Kuroune estuvo a punto de lanzar su teléfono cuando esté sonó, con el alma en un hilo miró la pantalla de golpe, vislumbró un mensaje, sintió que todo su cuerpo era movido sobre el suelo, y experimentó que su pecho saltaba al igual que su corazón.

_-__"__Le __pedí __a __un __amigo __de __tu __equipo __tu __número __de __teléfono __porque __estaba __tan __feliz __contigo __esta __tarde __que __lo __olvidé__…__lo __que __te __dije __de __ir __a __verme __lo __he __dicho __en __serio, __no __quiero __que __sientas __que __lo __dije __para __caerte __bien__…__me __has __gustado __mucho__…__es __la __verdad __Kuroune__…"__-_ al leer aquello el pelinegro sintió que las manos dejarían caer el teléfono y por primera vez en toda su vida deseó poder salir del juego, deseó regresar el tiempo…deseó…

Kuroune se mordió los labios mientras llevaba el teléfono celular hasta su rostro, para poder vislumbrar las letras del mensaje y memorizar aquel número telefónico.

Y entonces, su cabeza fue ocupada por sólo una idea….

-Yo puedo terminarlo-dijo, otra vez percibió el aire frío en su rostro, otra vez experimentó el calor en sus mejillas producto del recuerdo del beso depositado en su frente por los labios de Youko.

No dudó esta vez, no se dedicó a pensar en la lealtad que debería de tenerle a Karazu, no se cuestionó cuanto lo quería ni cuantas noches estuvo tratando de que el otro lo mirara durante el mes que llevaban juntos, no…¡esta vez velaría por su corazón, velaría por él!

Kuroune se llevó una mano a su cabellera mientras escribía un mensaje de regreso a Youko.

_-Me __has __hecho __sonrojar__…__grandísimo __tonto__…__-_luego de ello Kuroune marcó otro número y se sonrió pues sabía que no llamaría al diseñador y que no regresaría al departamento.

_Se sonrió porque esa noche al fin le gritaría a alguien._

Cuando escuchó la línea telefónica sonado Kuroune sintió un mareo, no sabía muy bien que diría si le llegaban a contestar pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás y no quería hacerlo ahora que había conocido a Youko.

_-¿Diga?-_

-Buenas noches Señor Tomochika, tengo una historia que contarle- dijo, sin saber que del otro lado de la línea Sakyou Tomochika yacía sentado junto a Yusuke Urameshi escuchando aquella llamada, Kuroune no los podía ver, pero si alguien hubiese podido hacerlo habría visto cómo Yusuke y el detective se habían paralizado al oírle luego de reconocer al dueño de aquella embriagante voz.

Y después de ese silencio Kuroune se dedicó a escuchar el latido de su corazón.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: capítulo 27 "El camino I"**

**28 de diciembre**

* * *

Debido a que han sido tan buenos conmigo y a que estamos a finales de esta historia, decidí que lo mejor era actualizarles cada dos semanas este fick con palabras para Paula, para poder llegar a nuestro bendito y esperado final, el cual, espero les guste como toda la trama. (risas)

Siento a medida que voy escribiendo esta historia que con cada final que escribo quiero saber que seguirá. Me encanta dejar un poco en el suspenso y espero haberlo logrado con este capítulo, me encanta el drama, Kuroune, la relación de Youko y cómo se fue formando esta historia luego de cuatro años de estarla escribiendo.

¿Pueden creer que no hay ningún fick de Kuroune Youko en la sección de español?, y con lo que me gusta la pareja.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido conmigo, apoyándome, leyéndome y comentando todas las cosas que he ido colocando a lo largo del trayecto.

Besitos.

* * *

**¿Quieres hacerme un regalo de navidad?,** visita **"sonata en mi menor"**, mi reciente creación de Hiei Kurama, en el mundo de la música clásica =)

* * *

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty_wolf, Roronoa Minamino, Twinippu, Kaede Hime, Hoshiyo Hime, YasnYouko 1 y Rescue coluptor

Y a todos aquellos que leen mi historia.

Nos veremos.

* * *

…_**Vuelve a mí que el cielo está congelado por aquí…**_

…_**.Es inútil respirar, no podré vivir sin ti…**_

…_**Ven y enciéndeme una luz, nuestro sueño se acabo…**_

…_**Vuelve y no te vayas más, sólo vuelve por favor…**_

-Vuelve a mí-

Reik


	27. El camino I

_**Treinta días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, cosa, que es una gran pena para mí porque tengo muchas ideas para todos xD. No sé cómo ni de dónde saco inspiración para escribir más historias de estos bombones pero me encanta poder mantenerme haciéndolo =9

_**Notas:**_

Espero hayan pasado una hermosa navidad, que hayan sido muy felices y que el viejito les haya traído todos los regalos que querían, les deseo un feliz año nuevo adelantado, y espero que estén súper bien_**. **_

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han llegado conmigo hasta este capítulo. Espero les guste, cualquier cosa que se me esté quedando en el tintero me lo pueden hacer saber.

Besitos

* * *

.

**Capítulo XXVII**

"_**El camino I"**_

_**.**_

**-Sótano, departamento de Karazu Mie Llene y Kuroune Shoujy-**

Karazu sostenía un aguja en una de sus manos, la otra, yacía bajo el cuello del kitsune, y Kurama creyó percibir algo extraño cuando el hombre le hubo colocado aquella cinta de terciopelo negro en la piel. El pastel de fresa y chocolate seguía junto a su persona, pero Kurama no había querido probarlo porque comer de ella le habría recordado a Hiei en el minuto en que masticase un pedazo de la torta. Karazu no entendió el por qué el pelirrojo se rehusó a morderla, y más se desconcertó al escuchar que Kurama le decía que podía probarle la ropa que quisiera, que esa tarde no pondría problemas para ello pero que lo haría si no lo obligaba a comer de esa torta.

-No entiendo, no has comido nada desde ayer-

-No quiero nada- no quería nada porque recordaba el rostro de Hiei si lo hacía, no quería nada porque se imaginaba el aroma de la cafetería y el sabor de los dulces y de un café vainilla que añoraba volver a tomar.

Kurama en su mente estaba rememorando la mañana del cine, y no podía dejar de pensar en Hiei al reclamar porque le había comido su cereza, Kurama se sonrojó al pensar en el deportista y comenzó a preguntarse si estaría bien en donde sea que estuviese ahora. ¿Lo estaría echando de menos?, ¿lo estaría buscando desesperadamente como él lo habría hecho si hubiese sido a la inversa la situación?

Kurama suspiró, enseguida, experimentó el pinchazo de una aguja rozándole la piel del cuello, Karazu tembló al notar que Kurama ni siquiera le había reclamado por el descuido de pincharle; el pelirrojo desde su punto de vista parecía una muñeca vacía.

_Pero no entendía por qué se veía tan vacía…_

-Cherrié, ¿lo sientes muy apretado?-dijo el otro, el zorro levantó los hombros como en señal que todo le daba exactamente igual, se vislumbró luego en un espejito que el otro le estaba acercando a su rostro, Karazu estaba nervioso, pero Kurama no giró a mirarle para nada.

_-Quizás…si le abro la ventana para que entre algo de luz…-_el diseñador se mordió un labio, lo haría por escasos segundos y si Kurama intentaba algo no dudaría en adormecerlo de nuevo con el paño mojado en cloroformo que había usado antes. Kurama sintió que su mundo se detenía cuando el diseñador dejó el espejo en el suelo y lo obligaba a mirarle a sus ojos. –Sólo la dejaré abierta diez minutos-dijo, el otro no entendió aquella frase pero enseguida vislumbró como Karazu se colocaba de pie y comenzaba a correr unas cortinas negras humedecidas que antes no había visto en aquel sótano, entonces, Kurama vislumbró una pequeña ventana que yacía cerrada, y sintió en la piel de su rostro como le bañaba la luz del sol cuando Karazu le abrió.

Por fin sentía que había luz…

Fueron segundos que lo dejaron sin aliento, y por primera vez sonrió en ese lugar. Karazu se giró para mirar al kitsune y contempló como Kurama yacía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor sobre su piel.

-¿Ahora…puedo mostrarte como ha quedado la parte de arriba de tu ropa?-preguntó, y Kurama sólo movió su cabeza en señal de que si podía. ¡Oh, Morgana!, ¡Karazu deseó tanto en ese momento poder ir a abrazar a Kuroune para contarle que al fin había compartido algo con Kurama luego de horas de haber estado sufriendo!, salió rapidísimo del sótano para buscarlo porque quería abrazarlo y darle un beso apasionado como se solían dar cada noche.

-¡Cuervito tengo que contarte!…-pero cuando llegó arriba y entró al comedor se vislumbró sólo en aquella sala, no encontró rastros de Kuroune, no encontró rastros de que alguien hubiese vuelto al departamento aquella noche…-¿Kuroune?-llamó Karazu, pero nadie le respondió; el diseñador se llevó una mano a la boca y sintió que algo comenzaba a fragmentarse en su corazón. Bueno, Kuroune no había regresado al departamento pero no se preocuparía, no haría un escándalo, ¿para qué?, ¡si Kurama le había dicho que podía probarle la ropa que quisiera!

-No necesito abrazarte, cuando quieras verme vendrás corriendo como lo haces siempre luego de que has ordenado tus ideas; anoche tuvimos un mal día cuervito pero ya se te pasara el mal genio, porque siempre se te pasa-dijo a nadie en particular y regresó al sótano bajando por la misma escalera que llevaba al comedor; pero si Karazu se hubiese quedado sólo unos minutos más habría escuchado el sonido de su celular sonando y habría podido escuchar a Kuroune diciéndole _"Este es nuestro adiós Kary"_

* * *

**-Paris, cerca de las 11 de la mañana-**

Karazu no le había contestado el teléfono, Kuroune se mordió un labio mientras miraba la pantalla color azul que aún continuaba sonando. Suspiró, no se había percatado que había estado toda la noche caminando, y que de vez en cuando se había detenido en muchos locales para descansar las piernas; llevaba tantos días sin tener tiempo para pensar que esa noche le había conseguido abrir los ojos y ahora con el teléfono en su mano Kuroune sintió cómo su corazón explotaba por dentro producto de una acumulación de diversas emociones que en la noche salieron a la luz.

Estuvo gritando por horas, estuvo en silencio muchas también, Kuroune abrió los ojos cuando recibió una llamada.

-Dime-

_-¿Exactamente qué tienes que contarme?, ¿cómo te has conseguido el número?-_la voz de Sakyou Tomochika produjo que Kuroune experimentara el placer de escuchar el miedo en una voz, ¿quién diría que sería en la voz de alguien que estaba acostumbrada a impartir miedo a otras voces? enseguida se sonrió y tomó asiento en una banca que había en una plaza del centro de Paris; si miraba esa plaza había demasiadas flores para su gusto pero a Kuroune terminó por encantarle esa plaza cuando vislumbró una especie de girasol con hojas color dorado, las que parecían ser metálicas producto de la luz del sol.

Y recordó esos ojos color oro.

Kuroune se rió en la máquina, cosa que provocó que el detective temblase en la silla en la que estaba.

-Todos debemos tener tu número para evitar la prisión, ¿Estas con alguien?, puedo oír la respiración de otra persona al lado tuyo-en la oficina en la que estaba Sakyou no pudo evitar percibir más frío, Yusuke no había dicho una sola palabra pero el hombre había notado que estaba acompañado sólo por una respiración, y eso, le provocó más miedo que escuchar el sonido de su voz.

_-Yusuke…-_

-Vaya, que irónica es la vida…Urameshi está contigo y yo debo contarte algo sobre él- otra vez se rió, Sakyou apresó su teléfono con rabia, no pudo evitar morderse con un colmillo, calló sangre apenas hizo eso, se tranquilizó cuando percibió como en su hombro el entrenador de basquetball le colocaba una palma de su mano.

_-Dile que venga al cuartel, no lo amenaces, no lo persigas, deja que venga por su cuenta_-Sakyou se había girado a mirar al moreno en la oficina, esa…era una gran idea.

_-¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?-_preguntó, Kuroune elevó los hombros mientras seguía jugando con el girasol.

-No, yo iré a verte-dijo, Sakyou tragó saliva.

_-Muy bien, cuartel de homicidios de la calle Prada, sala n°7, sin trucos, si haces cualquier movimiento en falso te meteré a las rejas el resto de tu vida…Shoujy-_dijo, Kuroune abrió los ojos de golpe…él jamás había dicho su nombre, jamás se había identificado por la línea…

-Sin trucos, si me dices cómo supiste mi nombre-exclamó y cortó la llamada luego de ello. Kuroune se llevó el celular a la boca, y estuvo en silencio bastante rato hasta que se le vino una idea. Y esa idea era que quizás Yusuke ya había confesado y Karazu había cometido el error de subestimar el mensaje del entrenador.

-Estábamos en un lío grande Karazu, estábamos-

* * *

**-Sótano, departamento de Karazu Mie llené-**

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-Kurama se vislumbró en un espejo tamaño real, no yacía de pie, pero estaba sentado en una banquita de madera gracias a que Karazu le había ayudado a levantarse. Traía una yukata color turquesa con piedrecillas color rojo, le había colocado una especie de pañoleta en la cabellera, como un cintillo.

Kurama tuvo miedo al vislumbrase como una muñeca de cerámica.

No pronunció palabra, Karazu estaba muy amable, tranquilo y Kurama supuso que mientras se dejase vestir por el otro nada le pasaría, cuando el diseñador le mostró otra ropa Kurama sintió un mareo.

-Este me ha encantado para ti Kurama, destacará el color de tus ojos-dijo el hombre, al minuto en que terminaba de tomarle una fotografía con aquella prenda y la guardaba en un álbum de fotos apenas esta salía impresa. –Ah, ¡este será el mejor álbum de modelaje que hayamos hecho en años, ya verás que la empresa va a elogiar tu capacidad de expresión cuando miras la cámara!- Kurama tragó saliva, y enseguida recordó algo que le había contado Hiei hace tiempo, algo sobre gente que pegaba recortes de cabello y notas extrañas que eran enviadas; en su mente se juró que jamás le regalaría un álbum de modelaje a Hiei y concordó con él de que eso lo hacía gente realmente maniática.

* * *

-**Oficina de homicidios, calle Prada-**

Diez minutos después Kuroune se encontraba frente a la la oficina número siete del cuartel, estaba sumamente relajado según el punto de vista de Sakyou y Yusuke yacía por el contrario enfurecido hasta decir basta.

-¿Qué truco te traes?-dijo el detective, la puerta yacía abierta y desde ella Kuroune pudo ver como Yusuke se aferró más a la silla y Sakyou pensó que el entrenador la rompería si hubiese tenido la fuerza de Toguro. Kuroune sólo sonrió y miró al suelo mientras retiraba un lazo de su bolsillo con el cual se realizó un moño alto para que el cabello no le molestase.

-No hay truco, revísame completo si gustas, sólo quiero terminarlo-dijo, Sakyou retiró un cigarrillo y Kuroune le arrebató el vicio de una mano. –Detesto cuando la gente fuma sin preguntarme si me molesta-exclamó, y enseguida aquel cigarrillo quedó en el suelo luego de ser pisado por Kuroune. Sakyou notó un deje de ira en su voz, y si miraba el rostro del pelinegro podría decir que no había dormido en ocho o más horas; tras la oficina estaba Keiko Yukimura con Seiryu mirando la escena que se estaba dando en la puerta de ella. Seiryu estaba pálida y Keiko no entendía nada.

-¿Karazu…sabe que estas aquí?-

-¿Crees que si supiera estaría ahora aquí?-Sakyou se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Quieres traicionarlo, mi pregunta ahora es ¿por qué?- Kuroune miró el suelo otra vez, tenía una mano en su bolsillo y yacía tocando la pequeña tarjeta dejada por Youko.

"_Cuando estés listo ven a verme…yo estaré esperando" _

-Porque no puedo seguir en ese juego, es peligroso-lo mismo que Urameshi le había dicho, y había usado las mismas palabras, pero Sakyou notó que Kuroune tenía miedo del juego no así como Yusuke.

-¿De qué se trata este juego?, Urameshi me ha contado bastante ya-

-Pero no creo que te haya contado la jugada que debía de dar, mi siguiente movimiento era raptarme a alguien-dijo, provocando que incluso Yusuke se levantase de la silla. El mensaje… Sakyou y Yusuke se miraron cómplices, el hombre le sostuvo una mano a Kuroune y el chico le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿A quién se llevaron?, ¡Hace unas seis horas que llegó un maldito mensaje diciendo si habíamos perdido a alguien!-

-Ah, así que te lo ha enviado aunque quedamos que no lo haríamos-dijo con irónica voz el pelinegro, Kuroune le miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Oh, Morgana, ¡Estaba hablando en clave, y no podía unir nada de nada!

-Habla claro, o te sacaré a patadas de aquí-dijo el detective, Kuroune le miró con sorna mientras sentía una dicha extraña porque él estaba llevando la conversación cómo quería-

-El juego era simple, recupera a Kurama. Muy bien, me he llevado al modelo pero no puedo continuar. ¿Sabes lo que es tratar de estar con alguien y darte cuenta que realmente esa persona no te ama?, ¡Karazu es así!, ¡Karazu mientras dice que me ama, está hablando del modelo, cuando Karazu está besándome a mi realmente esta imaginándose con Kurama!- Sakyou olvidó lo que quería saber cuándo vislumbró la manera en que el otro se aferraba a su ropa. ¡Kuroune se había vuelto loco con sólo esa pregunta!, Yusuke abrió la boca cuando se percató de cómo temblaba la voz del jugador de Corea. Sakyou iba a sacar la grabadora de su bolsillo para obtener esa confesión, pero Yusuke se le había acercado muy rápido para impedir que hiciera eso.

-No, es mejor que no lo grabes-

-De que hablas, no servirá si no está como prueba- yacían hablándose al oído, Kuroune estaba concentrado en respirar más que en mirarlos. Yusuke le sostuvo la mirada a Sakyou.

-No lo hagas, podría irse de aquí si se da cuenta. Escucha, siempre me pregunté por qué le ayudaba a Karazu, quizás no pensó que se saldría tanto de control todo este juego desquiciado, y explotó. No pudo más, ¡míralo, esta con el corazón roto hombre!-dijo el entrenador, pero Sakyou no era de esas personas que sentían algo por alguien más…pero si se imaginaba el caso con él y Seiryu…oh, que horrible experiencia sería.

-Señor Shoujy, ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?-

-No…¡no quiero moverme de aquí!, si quieres distraerme invítame un café pero ¡No me digas señor Shoujy, dime Kuroune!- muy bien, el chico no era tan simple como pensó, miró en seguida a Seiryu y ella se levantó de la silla de espera para traer algunas tazas.

-Voy a acompañarte con uno bastante negro, pasemos entonces a la oficina para tener más privacidad-dijo, Kuroune respiró, sentía el corazón palpitando con fuerza y una rabia iba aflorando a medida que Sakyou lograba mantener una conversación con él. Minutos después, Yusuke, Sakyou, Seiryu y él se encontraban dentro de la misma oficina en la que anteriormente Urameshi le había confesado todo, no habría grabadora, pero habría una persona además de él que sería testigo de todo lo que le dijera; y esa persona sería Seiryu.

-Karazu está mal, ¡está enfermo por culpa de ese modelo!...tenga, le regalo una copia de la llave del departamento en donde tenemos a Kurama-dijo, Sakyou le recibió y comparó aquella lave con la que Yusuke le había pasado antes.

Eran las mismas llaves.

-El departamento queda a tres horas de aquí, si vienes a pie-Sakyou y Yusuke se miraron, ¿había venido caminando?

-¿Estuviste toda la noche caminando para llegar hasta acá?-

-Estuve toda la noche carcomiéndome la cabeza para decidir qué era lo correcto para Karazu-dijo, Yusuke vislumbró esos ojos azul oscuro, y no pudo más que admirar a Kuroune en ese segundo.

-Esto es lo mejor, créeme, también me costó verlo-dijo el entrenador, Shoujy levantó la mirada y se rió de Yusuke.

-Pero la suerte tuya es que tienes a alguien que te apoya siempre-dijo, logrando que Yusuke se sonrojara levemente-Yo…quiero ser digno de encontrar esa persona para mí, por eso lo estoy haciendo…¡por eso quiero traicionarlo y alejarme lo más rápido que pueda de él!, o me hundiré por la rabia o la pena…¡y sé que no podré levantarme!…-gritó, mientras golpeaba la mesa de la sala con sus puños. Seiryu le acercó el café, y Kuroune se perdió al percibir el aroma de la taza, experimentó tantos sentimientos juntos que no sabía cómo comenzar, ¿pero ya estaba allí y debía hacerlo verdad?

_Tranquilo…tú puedes…anota una canasta ahora…_ Se dijo al saborear el café. Ya no sabía si quería o no estar allí, y si quería tanto a Karazu, ¿por qué lo iba a traicionar? Al recordar la voz de Youko algo volvió a quebrarse y Kuroune supo por primera vez que había estado deseando poder llorar o algo parecido durante meses para sacar toda esa rabia que tenía…Youko…Karazu…Kurama…se llevó las manos al rostro, se mordió un labio.

No podía decir nada, no sabía cómo hacerlo y esperó a que alguno le preguntase algo, enseguida escuchó la voz de una chica a su lado.

-Sólo no intentes irte, es mejor que nos ayudes; podemos solucionarlo-dijo ella, Kuroune le miró y ella notó la melancolía en su mirada y la manera en que curvaba la cejas cuando ella hubo dicho esa frase. –Sólo trata de calmarte, respira y contesta todo lo que el detective te vaya a preguntar. Es mejor que no ofrezcas resistencia ahora Kuroune- Sakyou decidió abrir la conversación apenas notó que el hombre estaba bastante más tranquilo por la voz de Seiryu.

-¿Dónde está Kurama?-

-En un departamento de color rojo, parece abandonado, funciona como bodega en invierno. Está en el sótano-

-¿Le han hecho daño?...¿Lo van a lastimar?-

-No, Karazu sólo quería hacer un álbum de modelaje, él lo idolatra. No le tocaría ni un cabello...¡Por él se quedaría la vida mirando a ese idiota, se quedaría la vida maquillándolo o confeccionándole trajes!...pero si lo que quieres saber es que si va a dañarlo sexualmente te puedo asegurar que no, ¡Karazu es volátil, y a menos que Kurama le saque de quicio no le hará nada porque para él es un tesoro!...¡y ya me harte de que Kurama sea su centro de atención!...mira, raptarlo por unas cuantas fotos es extraño pero esas son las ideas de felicidad de Karazu-

-¿Puedes decirme cómo comenzó todo este juego?-

-No, ni yo mismo sé cómo comenzó, sólo sé que me pedía ayudarle en muchas cosas luego de decirme cuanto me amaba y yo siempre accedía-

-¿Hay algo que hayas tenido que hacer además de raptar al modelo?-

-Habían dos cartas de amenaza que tuve que darle a Hiei Jaganshi, supongo que para ahora debe estar por venir al cuartel para preguntarle a Yusuke qué ocurre-el entrenador palideció. –Nunca le dije nada más allá de lo que me pedía Karazu, ¡pero si me di el lujo de dejarle pistas para que supiera qué hacer!, pero supongo que nunca les tomó importancia. Porque si hubiese hecho caso de las pistas no habría tenido que llevarme a su novio…aunque ahora que lo pienso… dejarle cartas de tarot es muy difícil de interpretar-dijo Kuroune mientras contenía una risa sarcástica.

-Lo importante es que sabemos dónde está Kurama, que está bien y que podemos finalizar el caso si no nos traicionas- Sakyou se llevó las manos a la boca… ¿Y si le ofrecía algo?

-¿Qué me pedirías si yo te solicitara ayuda para atrapar al hombre en su propio juego?-

-Que no me involucraran, te pediría que mi nombre no se manche, que me dejen comenzar de nuevo mi vida en otro lado-

-No podrías volver a Corea si hacemos eso-

_-Yo me voy a quedar en París-_

-Entonces… déjenme quedarme aquí-dijo, Seiryu se llevó una mano a la cabellera castaña que le caía por un hombro, el chico estaba muy lastimado, ¡no podía creer lo mucho que un corazón se partía por culpa de otra persona! Seiryu sintió un ataque de rabia, merlín, si tuviese a ese hombre en frente le sacaría el rostro. ¡Jugar con alguien a que lo amas era lo más repugnante que había visto!

-Si lo que has dicho es verdad podríamos dejar que te quedaras en Paris-exclamó Sakyou, provocando que Yusuke y Seiryu le mirasen con asombro. –Escucha esto es lo que harás, vuelve al departamento, nosotros te seguiremos con cuidado, iremos a pie cómo dijiste. Seguirás en el juego como siempre, harás lo que hacías siempre en compañía de Karazu y cuando lo tengamos en nuestra mira no podrá escapar. Tú saldrás sin cargos por esto, además a Yusuke también le conviene, si anexamos que estaba amenazado por el diseñador su pena de cárcel disminuirá notablemente a un año. El sistema funciona así, y cuando uno es parte del sistema sabe cómo utilizarlo para favorecer a algunos y hacer desaparecer a otros-exclamó con ironía, Kuroune sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba con velocidad y pensó que estaba a solo unas horas de poder comenzar otra vez.

Y sabía con quien quería volver a comenzar.

-Entonces tenemos un trato detective, no me vaya a defraudar-

* * *

**-En la entrada del cuartel de Homicidios-**

Hiei Jaganshi había llegado corriendo junto a Hina al departamento tan rápido que no habían reparado en el mesón donde una secretaría les solicitaba sus nombres para confirmar si tenían o no cita con los detectives; no habían reparado en aquella Keiko Yukimura que se encontraba leyendo con Seiryu el informe del caso y sus avances, ni mucho menos en esas llaves de un departamento que yacían sobre una mesa con fotografías de Karazu y Kurama. A Hiei aquello no le importaba nada si éramos sinceros, porque en ese minuto lo único que quería era llegar hasta donde Urameshi para que este le contase lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque tenía que ver con Kurama y él quería saber qué significaba que alguien se lo hubiese llevado. Hiei sintió cómo un ataque de cólera comenzó a invadirle cuando vislumbró no sólo a Yusuke sino también a Kuroune Shoujy dándose un apretón de manos con el detective Tomochika.

-Entonces tenemos un trato detective-un trato…Hiei sintió que sus piernas recuperaron la vida y no le importó que Hina le estuviese gritando de que quizás todo era un mal entendido y que debía de esperar a que el hombre les dejase ver a Yusuke, pero Hiei no tenía la misma paciencia que ella.

-¡Shoujy!-gritó, Kuroune se giró anonadado al escuchar aquel grito, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le tenía sujetado desde su camiseta era muy tarde. Recibió una patada en el estómago y Kuroune tuvo que volver a respirar para no caer al suelo producto del dolor que le sobrevino luego de aquella patada. Hiei le mantuvo firme en su agarre, pero tuvo que soltarle cuando Sakyou Tomochika y Yusuke Urameshi comenzaron a jalarle del brazo que sostenía la camiseta del hombre.

-¡Hiei, no es lo que crees, vino a confesar todo!-exclamó Yusuke, Hiei se giró a mirar al entrenador con una rabia que no podía contener más tiempo; mirar a Yusuke le descompuso más el humor y si contamos que ya estaba de un humor horriblemente malo este fue el doble de malo.

-¡Cállate, tú sabías que le iban a hacer daño y te quedaste mudo!, ¡Hina me lo ha dicho!, ¡qué esperabas conseguir dándole a Kurama a ese maniático!-Yusuke se quedó helado en el piso, Sakyou sólo aferró más su agarre en el brazo del deportista y respiró con fuerza para que el otro le mirase.

-Yusuke tiene la culpa, vale, pero le pediré que suelte al testigo o tendré que esposarle-exclamó logrando que Hiei se paralizase, había algo en la voz del hombre que lo dejó sin habla. Hiei trató de modular algo pero no fue capaz; volvió a mirar a Kuroune y lo acercó con tal furia a su rostro que este no pudo zafarse de aquel agarre.

-Escúchame idiota, me vas a llevar con Kurama y me vas a llevar ahora, porque sé que tienes la culpa en esto-

Yusuke soltó el brazo del chico, Sakyou le imitó.

-De eso no hay ninguna duda capitán Jaganshi-la voz de Sakyou. –Sólo debemos esperar a que nos guie al departamento y podremos terminar el caso, Kurama regresará a su casa sano y salvo, y no tendrán que volver a la estación. Menos tú Urameshi, tú te quedas acá.-dijo señalando al entrenador, Yusuke suspiró. Cuando Hiei soltó a Kuroune el hombre había recuperado su sonrisa irónica y miraba al deportista con gracia.

-No le han cortado la lengua aún amigo, volverá entero, lo juro-dijo guiñándole un ojo, y Hiei tuvo que tragarse las ganas de gritar, patear y pulverizar a ese cuervo porque Sakyou le estaba mostrando ahora unas esposas muy bonitas en caso de que se pusiera violento.

-No creo que quiera recordar el por qué lo condenaron a trabajar con la empresa de moda, le sugiero vaya a ver a un terapeuta para controlar ese genio que se gasta señor Jaganshi- Hiei se mordió la lengua, y chascó un poco sus dedos para deja salir un clarísimo "no me importa lo que me digas", enseguida una mujer se le acercó y rozó sus hombros con sus mano para evitar que ahora le saltase al cuello al detective Tomochika para que este se muriera allí mismo.

-Perdónenlo, esta alterado-dijo bastante autoritaria logrando que Hiei se calmara. Hina sonrió a Yusuke y le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento.

-No se preocupe señora, es normal-dijo Sakyou, luego de ello Kuroune salió por la puerta automática del departamento y Sakyou les indicó que debían de seguirle con cuidado para que Karazu no se escapara.

Minutos después Sakyou acompañado de varios oficiales habían salido del departamento para no perder sus huellas, yacían caminado por una acera bastante solitaria y pensó que si Kuroune mantenía aquel tranquilo paso no se les escaparía de vista aunque se arrepintiese en el trayecto.

Aunque Sakyou dudaba mucho de que luego de esa tarde fuese a arrepentirse.

* * *

**-Departamento de Karazu Mie Llené y Kuroune Shoujy-**

Había llegado al departamento luego de muchas horas de caminata, yacía con una mano en la cerradura de la puerta y la otra estaba sobre su celular, Kuroune estuvo a punto de girar la llave de la cerradura cuando la máquina vibró, en ella, vislumbró un mensaje de Youko, cosa, que provocó que su corazón volviese a latir con fuerza y reafirmase la decisión de dejar ir al diseñador para siempre.

_-Estaba paseando por Paris y acabo de ver una pintura que pensé que te gustaría, si alguna vez volvemos a vernos te la voy a mostrar-_decía, no había ningún otro mensaje, no había alguna palabra de amor eterno o cosas así, Kuroune supuso que Youko era de ese tipo de personas que preferían actuar que a hablar; supuso que el chico sería de esos que llegaban de la nada con un regalo para decirte que te querían a esos que no les daba vergüenza decirte un te amo; y aquello le gustó mucho a Kuroune, porque estar con Youko sería un deleite. Y aunque no había una frase como que lo había hechizado, el simple detalle de que se había acordado de su persona al ver una pintura hizo que en el rostro del pelinegro se formase una sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta, un pie en recibidor, suponía que Sakyou Tomochika estaba oculto cerca del departamento pero lo mejor era aparentar que no sabía nada de nada, cuando ingresó al comedor no encontró rastro de Karazu; no había señales de que hubiese estado en la sala ni que le hubiese estado buscando pues por más que se esmeró en vislumbrar si es que había alguna nota para él no encontró ninguna. Kuroune suspiró, elevó los hombros, ¡qué más daba!, se dijo, enseguida abrió la puerta que daba al sótano y comenzó a descender por la escalera en silencio, mientras escuchaba algún sonido que delatase la voz de Karazu con Kurama u otra cosa.

-¿Kuroune?-la voz de Kurama, estaba solo. El pelinegro sonrió.

-¿Y Karazu?-

-A salido a comprar algo para la cena-exclamó el pelirrojo, Kuroune se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, suspiró.

-Entonces he llegado en el momento apropiado-dijo, Kurama iba a preguntarle qué quiso decir con eso cuando contempló como el chico le mostraba la pantalla de su celular. –Escucha, voy a sacarte de aquí pero necesito que seamos discretos-Kurama no podía creerlo, ¡Kuroune estaba desanudando las ataduras de sus pies que Karazu había colocado luego de su cesión de fotos!, el pelirrojo se mordió un labio, Kuroune se quedó un rato mirándole, había algo extraño en el rostro de Kurama…¿pero qué era?-

-¿Te has hecho algo?, no recuerdo que tuvieses así el cabello-Kurama miró el suelo, se encontró con la humedad que bañaba el piso y con sus pies descalzos que yacían azules por el frío.

-Me ha cortado el cabello esta mañana porque no le ha gustado como quedaba con sus bocetos-Kuroune escuchó, suspiró. Enseguida colocó una mano en la cabellera del chico.

-Te queda muy bien, pero no espero que te guste porque te lo ha cortado sin preguntarte-Kurama levantó la mirada, Kuroune estaba distinto, se veía…con vida, y si se detenía a mirar aquellos ojos azules Kurama pudo ver un brillo hermoso en ellos. Entonces, el modelo notó por primera vez lo guapo que era el chico, con su cabellera negra lisa, con su tez blanca sin llegar a muy pálida ni muy morena y sus labios rojizos que destacaban en medio de esa porcelana que tenía por rostro; al que terminaba de adornar esos ojos azules.

-¿Te ha pasado algo anoche?-dijo, Kuroune tembló.

-¿Se nota mucho?-

-Oh si, te ves muy bien esta noche-

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?, eso de que quizás no estaba destinado a Karazu y no lo sabía-

-Lo recuerdo-Kurama se sonrió de medio lado como solía hacerlo Hiei… ¿sería posible qué?

-He conocido a alguien anoche y le gusté y a mí también me ha gustado mucho- Kurama abrió la boca enseguida, se sonrió, con la fuerza que tenía se acercó más a Kuroune, el pelinegro al notar la intención se sentó junto al pelirrojo que le miraba con gran fascinación en ese instante.

-¿Le conozco por casualidad?, ¡que te ha gustado más de esa persona!, anda, ¡la he pasado fatal con Karazu y esta conversación está demasiado bonita!- Kurama le miró a los ojos, Kuroune se sonrojó, oh, ¡mira con quién fue a terminar hablando de aquello!. ¡Y él que se suponía que le odiaba, él que al comienzo pensaba en las maneras de hacerle daño!

-No sé si lo conoces, pero Hiei sí que lo conoce, es de su equipo de basquetball…lo que más me ha gustado de él fueron sus ojos dorados-Kuroune se rió, se llevó una mano a la boca.

El kitsune se rió a coro cuando él lo hizo.

Alguien que jugaba basquetball con Hiei y que tenía ojos color oro… ¡Imposible, el mundo sería demasiado pequeño!

-¡Youko, te ha gustado Youko!-

Kuroune se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

-Estuvimos hablando por horas y me abrió los ojos todas esas horas en que estuve con él, al comienzo dolió aceptarlo pero luego me dije que velaría por mí, que no seguiría mendigándole más amor a Karazu; por eso me decidí a terminar el juego por mi cuenta, no he llegado a dormir anoche porque estuve en la brigada de homicidios donde me he juntado con Jaganshi y Urameshi- Kurama sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mucha velocidad…Kuroune había estado con Hiei…anotó en su cerebro que si salía de esta tendría que regalarle algo a Youko, porque si no se hubiesen conocido él no estaría a punto de salir de ese lugar. ¿Y si no se hubiesen encontrado qué habría pasado esta noche?, no quiso detenerse en ello, y sólo se dedicó a imaginar el rostro de Hiei y el sonido de su voz.

-No tardarán en llegar a buscarte, mira, sólo debo de llamarlos y podré decirles cuando entrar; es ideal ahora que Karazu no está para que puedas irte... -no pudo seguir, Kurama estaba pálido y miraba demasiado fijo la puerta, Kuroune sintió algo en el aire, fue como si se hubiese congelado, como si alguien hubiese apagado por completo de paso las luces en ese sótano.

-Así que por eso no llegaste- tembló al reconocer el sonido de su voz, no se giró en seguida porque no podía dejar de mirarse a los ojos con Kurama y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.– ¿Acaso ibas a saludarme con un beso cuando llegara como si no estuvieses traicionándome Kuroune?-

Kuroune se levantó, como acto reflejó se colocó delante del kitsune, Karazu rió; pero cuando se acercó hasta su persona el pelinegro por primera vez le tuvo miedo.

-Escucha-susurró a su oído el otro-Por eso no me gustan los deportistas, siempre le clavan una puñalada a su contrincante cuando menos lo esperan; ¿sabes lo peor del asunto Kuroune?, que había aceptado esta noche que te amaba-

Kuroune dejó caer su celular al piso, al cual, del otro lado de la calle yacía llamando Sakyou Tomochika pero nadie contestó su llamada.

_**-Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: capítulo XXVIII El camino II**

**13 de enero**

Gracias por leer, espero les esté gustando como continúa la historia; sé que soy muy mala con Kuroune pero me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes y este fick me encanta. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado de sus comentarios, cualquier cosa que crean necesita ser revisado o si hay algo que no les va gustando me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber.

Notas: Lamentablemente por falta de tiempo no podré subirles el capítulo nuevo de palabras para Paula. Nos veremos en enero de nuevo con su continuación, mis disculpas pero fue imposible colgar el capítulo nuevo.

* * *

_**Besitos especialmente a:**_

Kitty_wolf, Rescue-Coluptor, Kaede Hime, Twinipuu, YANSyouko1 y Roronoa Minamino.

A ellas, con amor.

Y gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, que le agregan a favoritos, alertas o simplemente están conmigo leyendo.

Nos veremos.

* * *

…_**Tú me enseñaste que tan simple son las cosas…**_

…_**Tú me enseñaste a dar amor y nada más…**_

…_**Y que no importa si recibes algo a cambio…**_

…_**Y descubrir que en la vida hay algo más…-**_

-Guapa-

Diego Torres


	28. El camino II

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Sé que digo en cada capítulo esto pero es costumbre supongo ya. YYH no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo le uso para divertirme un rato.

_**Notas:**_

Seguimos avanzando lo más rápido que puedo porque es horrible para un autor luego de mucho tiempo de no escribir no recordar de qué iba tu historia, aviso que este capítulo es más como para finalizar una etapa del fick, por ello, me he concentrado más en el área policiaca que en el romance, pero luego de este podré volver un poco a ella. Desde ya pido disculpas si este capítulo se siente algo flojo, no fue la intención; supongo que me concentré demasiado en la narración del mismo que en las escenas, por ello, mis disculpas si sientes que quedaste con un gustito a poco o si sientes que pude haber explotado más las escenas.

**Otra nota:**

Todas las preguntas realizadas en mi perfil están contestadas al final de este capitulo (risas), sobre Palabras Para Paula, he dejado una nota donde explico el por qué de no actualizarse, y espero comprendan.

Y luego de estos comentarios les dejo el capítulo.

Besos para quien lee.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXVIII**

"_**El camino II"**_

_**,**_

**-Afueras del departamento de Karazu Mie Llené-**

Sakyou Tomochika yacía tras unos arbustos escondido con su traje en color negro, a su lado, Shizuru Seiryu le miraba en silencio sosteniendo una pistola calibre veinte y ocho, la morena yacía sumamente nerviosa en esta situación pues jamás se imaginó tener que realizar un ataque sorpresa en caso de que Karazu intentase escapar del lugar. Sakyou se movió un poco en el arbusto en el que estaba y llevó un dedo índice a sus labios para que Seiryu no pronunciase una sola palabra.

-Tranquila detective, no tiene como escapar en caso de que lo intente, tenemos hombres en cada flanco del departamento-

-Lo sé pero…-la mujer removió su cabellera con una mano, la pistola comenzó a moverse en ella producto de un temblor. Seiryu sintió como su corazón latía con potencia mientras escuchaba los ruidos dentro del departamento producidos por Karazu seguro al ingresar a uno de los cuartos.

-Escucha, sólo debes de apuntar al tobillo Seiryu, apunta un poco arriba diez centímetros por encima, así no podrá moverse, caerá como un trozo de carne al suelo. Es la única zona del cuerpo humano incapaz de recuperarse de un disparo- Seiryu se removió en donde estaba con más nerviosismo, junto a ella estaba Hiei Jaganshi portando unos binoculares para admirar la gran estructura del lugar.

-Si no le das, yo te quitaré el arma y le dispararé en la cabeza-dijo el pelinegro, Seiryu sudó, se giró de golpe para mirar al jugador de basquetball. Hiei traía la mirada fija en una de las ventanas y se mordía los labios con demasiada fuerza, la mujer tragó aire, si se fijaba en la escena que estaba ocurriendo podría decir que junto al departamento que había escogido Karazu se alzaba una especie de jardín abandonado, no había casas cerca y tampoco había rastros de que alguien estuviese viviendo en ella, debido a la gran cantidad de matorrales que seguro llevaban años en aquel patio nadie les vería; pero igual estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Seiryu apretó el gatillo con su mano, esperando a que Hiei pudiese darle algo más de información de lo que estaba sucediendo adentro, pero el jugador de basquetball estaba ensimismado tratando de ver la ventana que daba seguro al sótano.

-¿Ves algo?-preguntó, Hiei se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Nada, ni siquiera han prendido alguna luz, y la única ventana visible está cerrada y a oscuras-exclamó con impotencia mientras apretaba una mano en forma de puño.

Seiryu suspiró.

-No es necesario que trates de hacer el papel de policía capitán Jaganshi, sólo debes de concentrarte en entrar al departamento cuando Karazu haya salido-

-Eso ya lo sé, ¡pero es horrible no poder hacer nada más que eso!-dijo, Seiryu colocó una mano en el hombro del chico, logrando que este cerrara los ojos.

-En este minuto es más importante que saques a Kurama del sótano a que trates de detener a Karazu, no te involucres en eso, sólo concéntrate en el modelo-dijo, logrando que Hiei volviese a experimentar como el corazón se le apretaba por dentro.

-Algo está mal-dijo Sakyou, Seiryu y Hiei se giraron a mirar al policía apenas pronunció aquello, el hombre yacía con el ceño ahora fruncido. Imposible, pensó Sakyou Tomochika ¿el número estaba bien verdad?, ¡entonces por qué Shoujy no le contestaba el maldito teléfono celular!, ¡se supone que iba a llamar cuando Hiei pudiese entrar, pero no había pasado nada todavía!

-¿Sakyou?-preguntó Seiryu.

-Algo le ha pasado a Kuroune, no me contesta el teléfono Seiryu y está tardando demasiado en llamarnos-dijo el hombre, Seiryu tragó saliva, sus piernas temblaron.

-Entonces…-

-Vamos a entrar detective, Capitán Jaganshi, quédese aquí con el resto de los policías, entrarás cuando veas una abertura, y no quiero un no como respuesta-

Por primera vez Hiei se tragó lo que iba a decirle a Sakyou.

-Como quieras-

* * *

**-En el sótano, departamento de Karazu Mie Llene-**

Kuroune como acto reflejo al ver a Karazu ingresar al sótano se había colocado frente al modelo, no entendió bien la razón de esa acción, pero cuando Karazu terminó de hablar, de decir que le amaba, que ahora entendía por qué no había llegado el jugador de basquetball sintió la horrible necesidad de proteger a Kurama. Karazu al vislumbrar sus movimientos ágiles le propinó una bofetada en el rostro que terminó por romperle parte de sus labios y en ese segundo, el jugador percibió el fluir de la sangre fresca, con su aroma y sabor salado bajando por sus labios, ingresando a su lengua. Levantó la mirada, pero los ojos del diseñador estaban inyectados por la cólera, oh, Kuroune sintió el latir apresurado de su corazón; y antes de que pudiese decir algo Karazu volvió a darle otra bofetada.

-No lo creo, no de ti-dijo, Karazu se sintió mareado, y pensó que mirar a Kuroune, mirar sus ojos provocaba querer estrangularle, incluso ahora el aroma de su colonia le provocaba nauseas, oh, y él jamás esperó que Kuroune iba a traicionarle algún día. Incluso ahora que le miraba el color de sus ojos le pareció horrible ¡y qué decir de esa cara por Morgana!, ¡Esos labios no le gustaban ya más!

¡Eso le pasaba por confiar en deportistas, eso le pasaba por confiar en alguien que le ofrecía su ayuda como si nada!, Karazu se acercó otra vez hasta donde Kuroune pero por más que ya le hubiese golpeado en su cara con muchos puñetazos el jugador no se alejaba de Kurama ni un centímetro. Karazu sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervir en su cuerpo, experimentaba de paso el latido de su corazón retumbando en su cabeza mientras vislumbraba el rostro de Kuroune mirándole ahora con demasiada tristeza. ¿Y este por qué tenía que mirarle de esa manera, cuando él le había engañado?

-Y yo que iba a darte un beso porque te amaba Kuroune, ¡mira con la moneda que me estas pagando!-exclamó, Karazu le propinó otro puñetazo al chico pero este no se movió, no bajó la mirada ni mucho menos le pronunció una sola palabra. Oh, ¡como detestaba lo terco que era! ¡Cómo detestaba esa determinación que ahora yacía en sus ojos! -¡Deja de mirarme como si tú fueras la víctima Kuroune!, ¡tú me estás entregando, tú debes de recibir un castigo!-

Otra vez se acercó, y le golpeó con otro puñetazo bajo el estómago, Kuroune sólo tragó aire pero sus brazos continuaron elevados para impedirle el avance, sus brazos continuaron protegiendo a ese pelirrojo que antes tanto odiaba. Karazu no entendía, ¡Cómo ahora lo protegía si antes quería matarle!

-¡Aléjate de él Kuroune, aléjate y lárgate para siempre!-

-¡Cállate de una vez Karazu, y no vengas ahora decir que me quieres porque sólo estas tratando de usarme de nuevo y ya he sobrepasado mi límite!-gritó, Karazu se petrificó en donde estaba, sintió el piso moverse y una parte de su cerebro se desconectó. Aquello no existía en su mundo idealizado, porque en su mundo de fantasía Kuroune jamás le gritaba, jamás se oponía.

Kuroune jamás lo traicionaba en esa fantasía.

-Yo…-

-¡A ti realmente jamás te importó lo que yo sentía, a ti sólo te importaba tenerlo a él!, pues bien, ¡no lo tendrás ni hoy, ni mañana!, y sí, me gusta otra persona pero eso… ¿a ti que te importa?, ¡si jamás intentaste amarme, jamás valoraste lo mucho que hacía por ti Karazu!; pero no me iré de aquí, ¡no lograrás sacarme de aquí!-Karazu se mordió la boca mientras sentía como la rabia subía hasta su pecho.

_-Maldito Kuroune-_ pensó, se acercó con velocidad, cosa que provocó que Kuroune respirase con fuerza al tomarle desprevenido.

-Entonces yo te sacaré de aquí- dijo, Karazu le escupió en su rostro, sostuvo con fuerza uno de los brazos del otro, Kuroune sintió por primera vez que el chico tenía las manos muy pesadas y supo que si no se defendía Karazu le rompería ese brazo; como respuesta a eso pateó al diseñador pero al hacerlo el otro se aprovechó del segundo en que bajaba su guardia para botarlo al suelo. Karazu se giró a mirarle con desprecio, ahora el jugador yacía boca abajo aspirando la humedad del sótano.

-No me sacarás de aquí, no importa cuánto tiempo me golpees-dijo, Karazu le propinó una patada que no pudo esquivar y Kuroune experimentó como le había roto una costilla en el trayecto; se mordió la boca al sentir aquel dolor en su costado, Karazu rió.

-Para ser tan fiero cuervito, te falta saber pelear- el chico apretó sus ojos, Karazu iba a moverse para acercarse a donde Kurama pero el otro le sujeto una pierna con sus manos en un segundo, Karazu se sonrió con cinismo mientras que con la única pierna libre comenzó a dar patada tras patada sobre la espalda ya adolorida de Kuroune.

-¡Ya te dije que eso es estúpido Kuroune!, ¡Sólo lograrás que te parta la espalda con esos jueguitos de niño!-

-No…me…importa-dijo, Karazu se enfureció todavía más-

Del otro lado Kurama estaba petrificado, no sabía qué hacer para salir de allí, ¿si gritaba alguien escucharía?, ¿si le decía a Karazu que se quedaría con él dejaría de golpear al otro chico? Oh, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar que no reparó en aquel cuchillo que Karazu había recogido de golpe del suelo del sótano.

-Si no me sueltas te cortaré esa estúpida mano Kuroune-dijo el otro, Kuroune vislumbró la cuchilla, respiró con fuerza mientras sentía un agudo dolor en su espalda. Karazu había dejado de patearle pero ahora yacía jugando a que esa cuchilla volaba sola; la cuchilla yacía sin filo por la humedad pero de todas formas era lo suficientemente peligrosa para lastimar a cualquiera que se le acercara, Kuroune vislumbró la cuchilla acercándose hasta su cuerpo y de un impulso se lanzó hasta más allá de los tobillos del diseñador con fuerza, provocando que Karazu perdiese el equilibrio y cayese también al suelo, oh, el dolor era horrible en su espalda pero Kuroune reaccionó con velocidad y se arrojó sobre la delantera del diseñador. Karazu sostenía la cuchilla todavía y ahora Kurama vislumbraba una pelea cuerpo contra cuerpo, mientras trataban de esquivar la cuchilla y Kuroune se mantenía encima del diseñador para que este no se moviera. Karazu lo hizo girar en el suelo del departamento, la cuchilla amenazaba con clavarse en el rostro de Kuroune ahora.

Y él, se sintió tan inútil.

Kurama vislumbró una ventana, la misma ventana de cristal que sólo hace horas estuvo abierta para él, la misma ventana que después de su cesión de fotos fue cerrada por el diseñador. No podía moverse, pero cuando comenzó a rozar el suelo con sus dedos para encontrar algo que ayudase a Kuroune para defenderse del diseñador reparó en esa horrible cámara fotográfica que Karazu había usado para retratarlo minutos antes de que Kuroune llegase.

¿Y si…y si la lanzaba por la ventana, el virio se quebraría y alguien lo vería?

_-Sakyou está afuera esperando que le llame para que puedan venir a sacarte_-recordó la voz de Kuroune al decir aquello y el pecho de Kurama comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras las manos le sudaron horriblemente. Kurama se giró a mirar a Karazu, Kuroune ahora yacía con la frente sangrando producto de aquella cuchilla que por poco le abre más de una herida.

-Eso fue suerte cuervito-dijo el diseñador, Kuroune le pateó en su estómago, y Karazu soltó la cuchilla logrando que el otro la sostuviese ahora; Karazu se acercó con ferocidad pero Kuroune la colocó sobre su cuello, el diseñador percibió sobre la piel la textura de la hoja tocándole con fuerza y no pudo evitar reírse del jugador.

-Anda, clávala, se nota que quieres hacerlo Kuroune-dijo este, pero Kuroune tembló. Oh, ¿cómo hacerlo?, -_Y yo que iba a decirte que te quería-_ ¿todavía seguía reparando en aquello que le había dicho Karazu, aún pensaba en esa maldita frase de que realmente se había enamorado de él?

-Yo…-

-Que lento-dijo el otro, golpeó sus manos, la cuchilla rodó por el suelo frío. Kuroune no fue capaz de reaccionar y experimentó cómo las manos de Karazu comenzaron a ahorcarle. Oh, Karazu no supo por qué se le vino la idea de querer estrangular a Kuroune, pero se sentía tan bien mientras lo hacía.

-¡Debí hacer esto cuando escuché a dónde habías ido cuervito!- era imposible respirar, Kuroune sintió como el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, sintió que no podía hacer nada, sus manos no eran capaces que hacer que las otras le soltasen y por más que mantenía las suyas sobre las del otro hombre este no aflojaba su agarre; al contrario, Kuroune sentía que con cada intento Karazu aplicaba más fuerza sobre su cuello y presintió que Karazu se lo partiría en cualquier instante, pero Kuroune no quería morir así, y no quería que lo último que viesen sus ojos fuese esos ojos color púrpuras.

-Do…dorados-dijo, Karazu no entendió, del otro lado Kurama tembló al escuchar eso y supo, sin saber por qué que Kuroune no quería ver esos ojos si tenía que morir de esa manera y a esa hora.

Kuroune quería ver los ojos de Youko antes de eso.

-¡Por favor rómpela!-gritó Kurama, se mordió la boca, apretó la mandíbula, con sus dos manos sostuvo la cámara, mientras su cerebro imaginaba las miles de formas que Karazu tendría para lastimarlo si no ayudaba ahora al jugador; no lo pensó, no se giró para amenazar al diseñador y arrojó en contra de aquella ventana por la que no ingresaba un solo alito de luz solar la pesada máquina con toda la fuerza que le dio su cuerpo. Karazu escuchó un vidrio quebrándose, soltó el cuello de Kuroune, Kuroune tosió con fuera mientras el aire volvía a sus pulmones; su rostro estaba rojo por la falta de aire pero no podía más que concentrarse en respirar.

-¡Estúpido, por qué le has arrojado!-Karazu iba a golpear a Kurama pero miles de luces se encendieron desde el patio en ese segundo, una puerta fue tirada desde el comedor y la cocina y se escuchó el ruido de gente corriendo en todo el departamento.

-¡En el sótano, la cámara fue lanzada desde allí!-la voz de Sakyou Tomochika en su cabeza, Karazu tembló.

Se levantó del suelo y corrió a la salida del sótano pero no pudo llegar más allá del peldaño de la escalera porque apenas hubo colocado un pie en el peldaño más cercano de la puerta vislumbró como esta se abrió de golpe, y desde el otro lado contempló el rostro de Shizuru Seiryu apuntándole con una pistola.

_-Dale en el tobillo-_la mujerrecordó la voz de Sakyou ¡pero estaba en tan mal ángulo que aquello sería imposible!, Seiryu se mordió un labio y apuntó a una zona más directa, el hombre se tambaleó cuando escuchó el sonido del gatillo siendo jalado, y aspiró el aroma de la pólvora caliente acompañado del sonido de una bala acercándose directamente hasta él. El diseñador pensó que le llegaría a la cabeza pero Seiryu había apuntado a su clavícula. Karazu experimentó como una bala ingresó por su hombro y este sangró horriblemente luego de recibir aquel disparo, fue un dolor tan martirizante que no pudo moverse más...oh, ¡Esa idiota le había sacado el brazo con solo romperle la clavícula!, ¡no sentía la mitad del cuerpo, no sentía nada!

-No es necesario volarte la cabeza para tenerte en el infierno Mie Llené-escuchó su voz, Seiryu se sonrió al notar su rostro empapado de sudor. –Te volé una clavícula y de paso te saqué todo el brazo, y por más que tu clavícula se recupere tu brazo no lo hará-

Entonces Karazu se quedó en blanco.

* * *

-**Sótano, desde el otro lado de la puerta-**

Seiryu le había disparado y ahora Karazu yacía sujetándose un hombro, la mujer seguía apuntándole en el otro brazo ahora en caso de que él cometiese algo estúpido. Sakyou Tomochika apareció por detrás de la morena con una pistola automática pero al mirar al diseñador el jefe de homicidios supo que Karazu no se atrevería a dar un solo paso en ese lugar porque estaba temblando de miedo. El detective se sonrió, Karazu podría estar desarmado pero no iba a tentar a la suerte o al diablo o a quien quiera que por esas cosas de la vida quisiese a Karazu libre por ser admirador suyo.

-Lo siento señor Mie Llené, pero es sólo… por si acaso-pronunció la frase con sarcasmo, Karazu vislumbró en esos ojos azules la cólera, y también percibió al mirar ese rostro que Sakyou tenía un fetiche con la gente herida. Karazu intentó alejarse del blanco de la detective pero Sakyou le disparó en un tobillo por delante, cosa, que provocó que Karazu cayese al suelo por el dolor. Ahora en el suelo Sakyou le indicó a la morena que bajasen por las escaleras y que era la oportunidad perfecta para esposarle y terminar con ese caso que no los había dejado tranquilos en meses.

-¿Por qué le disparaste Sakyou?, no podía hacer nada de todas formas-

-Conoces el dicho ¿Alíate con el diablo igual que con Dios? Ya había pensado dispararle igual aunque no opusiera resistencia, escucha, tenemos un criminal que llevar a prisión-dijo este descendiendo por las escaleras y acercándose al diseñador. Karazu se sostenía la pierna herida con el único brazo bueno que tenía, oh, ese dolor era insoportable. Sakyou le arrebató su brazo con el que se sostenía la pierna y colocó una esposa metálica en su muñeca, Karazu se mordió la boca, iba a hacer algo cuando vislumbró como la otra esposa era atada a la muñeca del mismo Tomochika.

-Para que no intentes huir-dijo, mostrándole su muñeca amordazada a la de él. -Porque si lo intentas no dudaré en volarte la cara amigo-Karazu miró el suelo, se sentía tan impotente, idiota y muchos otros adjetivos que no podía decir; y todo por culpa de Kuroune…

Todo por dejarse engañar por Kuroune…

Todo por descuidarse, por alejarse, por no preocuparse de dónde había pasado la noche…

Se odió tanto en ese minuto.

-Detective, ayude al jugador de basquetball, parece que tiene unas costillas rotas-exclamó el pelinegro fijándose en el otro hombre que yacía apoyado en una pared siendo sostenido por Kurama; Seiryu descendió por las escaleras y revisó al muchacho, los ojos de Kuroune le observaron con fascinación pero no era la persona que quería ver en ese minuto. Seiryu se sonrió un poco, enseguida, colocó una manos sobre la cabellera negra lacia provocando que Kuroune sintiese su corazón latiendo con ferocidad.

-Nos asustaste durante mucho rato, pero ya puedes dar vuelta la página-escuchó, y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Dar vuelta la página….

-¿Quieres despedirte de Karazu…Kuroune?-la voz de Sakyou, se mordió un labio, giró su rostro para otro lado.

No…no quería despedirse…

-Yo quiero hacerlo-Volvió el rostro, Karazu había dicho aquello con mucha rabia, Kuroune tembló enseguida, Karazu se removió en el suelo y susurró en su oído frases como que se iba a arrepentir de eso, frases como que no encontraría la felicidad con ese jugador inepto porque nadie más que él entendería sus fetiches ni aceptaría sus jueguitos enfermos. Kuroune sintió como se apoderaba de él la rabia, y sólo pudo golpearle con una mano sobre la clavícula rota para que el diseñador gritase de dolor.

-Encontraré mi felicidad Karazu, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome-el diseñador abrió la boca, enseguida Sakyou Tomochika dejó escapar una risa, y llamó por teléfono a uno de sus policías para que le ayudase a sacar al hombre.

-Toguro, ven a sacar a este trapo, no correré el riesgo que se mate en una pelea inútil-dijo por el auricular, Kuroune miró a Sakyou y sonrió para sí justo cuando Karazu era alejado del sótano, justo cuando el otro gritaba y se enfurecía, forcejeaba o intentaba muchas otras cosas para que no lo tomasen de la cintura ni de ninguna otra zona del cuerpo. Karazu iba a intentar algo más cuando sintió sobre su frente el calibre de la pistola de Seiryu, cosa, que provocó que su cuerpo se congelara.

Y temblase de puro terror.

-Sigue tratando algo estúpido y te disparo-Karazu sintió como su corazón se detuvo, igual que sus piernas, sus brazos. Y para cuando Toguro el mayor llegó no se le ocurrió nada mejor que girarse a mirar a Kuroune. Por primera vez su corazón le dolió, por primera vez sintió un vacío, y era tan extraño. ¿Así se sentía el perder a alguien?, ¿así…se sentía de horrible el que alguien se alejara de ti y por tu culpa? Karazu se mordió la boca, iba a decirle al pelinegro que en verdad se había enamorado de él pero le sacaron del sótano, le alejaron de Kuroune.

-Cuervito…yo-

-No Karazu, esta esta nuestra despedida…y será para siempre-la llamada telefónica se cruzó por su cerebro, oh, eso era lo que había escuchado en su buzón de voz cuando fue a comprar la cena, recordó la voz de Kuroune, el sonido y la nostalgia cuando hubo hablado.

Y sus horribles palabras.

_-Karazu, lo siento, pero voy a abandonar el juego. Este será nuestro adiós, no espero que lo entiendas pero mi corazón no puede estar a tu lado más tiempo, porque cuando estoy contigo puedo sentir que anhelas que sea Kurama; pero escúchame, no soy él. Nunca lo seré; conocí otra persona…lo siento. _- otra vez el mensaje en su cabeza, y el dolor que sintió al oírlo, otra vez la presión experimentada en su pecho; otra vez el deseo de destruir el teléfono celular.

Por eso había llegado antes al departamento para buscar a Kuroune.

Por el mensaje en el buzón de voz.

Eso fue lo que ocasionó querer destruir todo, querer matar a Kuroune, querer correr a increíble velocidad hacia el departamento, querer verle. Y por eso, por la necesidad de verle, de querer besarle, abrazarle; de desear ilusamente a que Kuroune le dijese que sólo le había jugado una broma fue que apresuró el paso, sólo para escuchar que nada del mensaje era real.

Oh, pero la verdad era que ese mensaje tenía demasiado de real, y fue peor cuando escuchó el nombre de otra persona ganándose el cariño del jugador en el instante en que ingresaba a ese helado sótano.

Y en ese minuto, Karazu se descontroló.

-Silencio, podrás hablar en el juicio-Karazu forcejeó con rabia, quería ver al jugador pero Toguro el menor le alejó del lugar, a su lado Sakyou Tomochika iba muy tranquilo mientras Seiryu le seguía apuntando con la pistola de calibre veinte y ocho.

-No es necesario que sigas teniendo la pistola en su cara detective-

-No lo haría, pero tu mano está atada a la suya y no me voy a arriesgar Sakyou-el hombre se sonrió, anotó en una parte de su mente que tenía que decirle a Seiryu lo mucho que la amaba…si, esa noche después de encerrar a Karazu quizás lo haría.

Seiryu no esperaría de por vida a que él se lo dijera.

-Avísale al señor Jaganshi que puede ir a sacar a su novio Seiryu, te veré en el cuartel en unas cinco horas-dijo el hombre cuando llegaron al comedor, arriba del sótano todo estaba cubierto por cintas policiacas y Seiryu se quedó tranquila cuando vislumbro como ingresaban al diseñador en el carro policial. Sakyou se sonrió mientras retiraba una de las esposas de sus muñecas, el hombre retiró un cigarrillo de un bolsillo de su pantalón, Seiryu suspiró.

-Nos vemos detective-dijo, Seiryu como respuesta le dio un beso sencillo en sus labios y con ello logró que Sakyou se riese de ella. –Anda, ahora es sumamente manso, no me hará daño-

-Hace tiempo que quería darte uno, no lo arruines con tu sarcasmo-dijo ella, el hombre rió.

-Busque a Jaganshi detective, porque si no lo hace él volará este lugar con todos dentro si se le acaba la paciencia- Seiryu se sonrió y salió enseguida por la puerta del comedor. Sakyou desapareció junto al carro policial acompañado de Toguro y unos policías más para evitar que el hombre escapara pero si se detenía a mirar ahora a Karazu parecía que se había quedado sin vida de un minuto a otro; parecía que el hombre estaba sumido en un mundo paralelo porque no le importaba el dolor del hombro, no se quejaba de la pierna rota ni le importó que Sakyou estuviese fumando a su lado sin ventanas abierta. Sakyou le arregló un mechón de cabello que le caía por el rostro y el hombre ni siquiera se quejó por ello.

Karazu….realmente se había enamorado de Kuroune y por eso parecía no tener alma.

-_Será para siempre-_la frase aún seguía en su cabeza, Karazu parpadeó varias veces antes de dejar salir un suspiro.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder regresar a un mes atrás…pero esas cosas no ocurrían. Karazu perdió la imagen del departamento cuando el auto se alejó a toda la velocidad que podía y olvidó el sonido de la voz de Kuroune cuando las sirenas comenzaron a sonar.

_-Adiós…-_pensó, y se imaginó los ojos azules de Kuroune, el color del cabello. Se imaginó lo que habría pasado si no hubiese seguido detrás de Kurama, quizás habría tenido una vida tranquila con el jugador…quizás habría llenado ese vació que sentía ahora.

Oh, pero esas fantasías no existían en la vida real.

Kuroune no regresaría, y Karazu sintió como el pecho amenazó con romperse, sintió su corazón deteniéndose por la pena y sus ojos tornándose húmedos.

Sin pedirlo su cerebro comprendió aquella frase de despedida y su corazón aceptó ese dolor.

_Porque era verdad que Kuroune no regresaría…_

* * *

**-Sótano, minutos después-**

Kurama yacía con la mirada fija en el suelo, Karazu ya no estaba y Kuroune ahora estaba siendo trasladado por Seiryu desde el sótano para que se sentara en algún asiento del comedor que había en el segundo piso, suspiró. El corazón le dolió y una mano tembló junto a la piel carnosa de su labio al entender lo peligroso que se había vuelto Karazu; sintió su cuerpo petrificado por el miedo al darse cuenta de que estuvo en grave peligro, ¡Pero no le había pasado nada porque alguien estuvo en esos infernales instantes a su lado y jamás le dejó solo!

-Estaré eternamente en deuda contigo Kuroune- el pelinegro le había protegido más que cualquiera de los detectives que llegaron al lugar. Kurama se prometió a si mismo que libraría de toda culpa a Kuroune si Sakyou le pedía su declaración; el jugador no pagaría por ello, Kuroune merecía empezar de nuevo al lado de Youko.

Kurama se sonrió un instante, enseguida se mordió un labio al percibir como le dolía el cuerpo, tenía hambre; lloraba por una cama y un lugar abrigador. Oh, es que hacía tanto frío en ese sótano, y no había reparado en ello durante los dos días que estuvo encerrado en ese lugar porque estaba decidido en no ayudar al diseñador que a percibir aquel frío; no podía moverse, no sentía el cuerpo.

No sentía nada…

-¡Kitsune!-escuchó una voz, su corazón latió con fuerza, levantó la mirada desde el suelo para contemplar aquella puerta que antes estuvo siempre cerrada para él; enseguida vislumbró a Hiei ingresando a aquel sótano y no pudo evitar percibir como su corazón palpitaba otra vez, no pudo evitar sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y que sus ojos verdes se humedecían.

Oh, quería correr a su lado pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas y Kurama sintió como el pecho le dolió por primera vez al tratar de respirar, aún las manos seguían atadas pero aquello careció de importancia cuando Hiei se arrodilló a su lado y fue recibido por un abrazo que deseó que jamás finalizara.

-Lo siento…-dijo, Hiei se aferró a su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que Kurama pensó que en ese lugar realmente hacía frío. Los brazos de Hiei estaban temblando por la emoción, pero Kurama sólo podía percibir el calor que producía el cuerpo del basquetbolista cuando este le hubo abrazado, oh, fue la primera vez que Kurama amó ver su rostro en ese sótano, fue la primera vez que dejó que el otro hablara por él, lo mimase, lo besase en la frente. Fue la única vez que Hiei expresó con tanta vida sus sentimientos por él.

-Sabía que vendrías a buscarme-dijo, logrando que el basquetbolista se aferrase más a su cuerpo y Kurama se acurrucó en medio de esos brazos.

-Shh, vámonos a casa Kitsune, aquí hace demasiado frío-dijo, Kurama se sonrió, cerró los ojos, aspiró el aroma del cuerpo del basquetbolista mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazón. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos vislumbró como Kazuma Kuwabara había ingresado también a ese lugar y escuchaba atentamente instrucciones de Hiei sobre cómo debía de cargarlo para llevarlo de regreso al departamento.

-Anda, no se me va a quebrar Hiei, no es de cristal-dijo el pelirrojo logrando que Hiei se enfureciera y recibiera más de un insulto, Kurama rió en ese instante. Lo último que recordó de esa noche fue como Kuwabara le levantaba del suelo y se iban al departamento de Hina para olvidar ese mal día. Y lo que más le gustó de ese momento fue que durante todo el camino de regreso Hiei y él se mantuvieron tomados de una mano.

* * *

**-Departamento de Hina Jaganshi-**

Habían llegado cuatro horas después de ese suceso, ahora, Kurama y Hiei se encontraban en la habitación que compartían, era de noche, el reloj de la pared marcaba las cinco de la mañana. La habitación estaba temperada y Kurama yacía sobre la cama del cuarto siendo abrazado por Hiei.

Pero no podía dormir.

-Te quiero-escuchó el pelirrojo y su corazón explotó de felicidad, oh, se sentía tan bien estar de esa manera con Hiei, se sentía tan bien volver a estar en esa cama teniendo los brazos del moreno en medio de su estómago mientras escuchaba su respiración tranquila. Kurama se dio vuelta, Hiei le soltó para ayudarle en aquello. Cuando vislumbró los ojos rojizos de Hiei sonrió.

-Esta posición me gusta más-dijo, Hiei se sonrió con sorna, se levantó de la cama para traer una frazada.

-Kurama…deberíamos meternos en la cama, son las cinco de la mañana-

-Bueno-exclamó, luego de ello yacían dentro del cobertor, pero Kurama no quería cambiar de posición, Hiei suspiró meditando la razón de aquello pero al sentir como el cuerpo de Kurama se apegaba a su torso no pudo más que cerrar la boca y guardar silencio.

-Me gustaría dormir abrazado esta noche-exclamó el kitsune, Hiei se sonrió, atrajo más el cobertor hasta cubrir sus cabezas y enseguida Kurama se vislumbró siendo abrazado por el basquetbolista mientras apoyaba su rostro bajo la piel del cuello de Hiei.

El corazón de Hiei latía muy bonito, siempre le encantó el ritmo tranquilo que portaba y en ese segundo amó poder volver a escuchar ese latido.

-¿Quieres que te ponga música?, Hina siempre me ha dicho que relaja cuando uno está asustado-dijo el otro manteniendo el abrazo y Kurama cerró los ojos mientras experimentaba como su cuerpo dejaba de temblar.

-Eso sería genial Hiei-exclamó, el pelinegro se retiró de la cama y encendió el reproductor. Al encontrar una emisora moderó el volumen y regresó al lado del kitsune. En ese instante Kurama pensó que le encantaría dormir abrazado con Hiei todas las noches y no podía esperar para pedírselo de nuevo mañana.

El modelo abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos carmines del deportista que le miraban en silencio.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada...-dijo, Kurama tembló, ¿por qué Hiei le miraba tanto ahora?, Kurama se mordió un labio y no pudo evitar recordar que Karazu había jugado con él como con una muñequita de tienda. Ya no tenía ese algo que a Hiei le había gustado de él, Karazu le había cortado el cabello…pero Hiei no había tocado el tema y él supuso que no era realmente importante pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso al notar que Hiei se mantenía mirándolo en vez de ponerse a dormir a su lado.

-¿Es mi cabello verdad?-

-¿Ah?-

-Porque si no es mi cabello lo que tanto miras…quizás…-

-Tonto…estaba pensando lo poco que sabía de ti Kurama, si hubiese sabido a qué punto ese sujeto era capaz de llegar para tenerte no te habría dejado solo en el centro comercial…-el corazón del kitsune palpitó con fuerza y se aferró más al cuerpo de Hiei, Hiei por su parte apoyó su cabeza en la cabellera del zorro. -¿Alguna vez te dije que me fascinan los chicos de cabello corto? -dijo, logrando que Kurama se riese y llevase una mano a su boca.

-¡Viste que estabas mirando mi cabello!-dijo, logrando que Hiei se sonrojase.

-Te queda bien Kitsune, especialmente porque ahora tengo tu cuello libre-dijo sonriendo con gracia y Kurama percibió sobre la piel de su cuello una mordida producida en ese segundo por el basquetbolista.

Luego de ello Kurama pensó que Hiei sabía exactamente que decir para robarle una sonrisa.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: capítulo XXIX: El latido de dos corazones I**

**28 de enero.**

* * *

¡Al fin he terminado esta entrega!, me he enamorado de la última escena, espero les haya gustado y que se haya entendido todo. Estamos a sólo tres capítulos del final y deseo poder acabar este fick como se merece. No puedo creer que sólo falten dos entregas pero siempre hay que decir en algún minuto adiós. Sé que a lo largo de la historia he dado vuelta la trama de miles de maneras y espero haberles ilusionado un poco con Hiei y Kurama; aunque si soy sincera, con estos últimos capítulos me he enamorado más de Youko y kuronue.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han acompañado, que han leído mi fick, que se mantienen dejándome comentarios y que me piden en mps que le siga. Gracias a todas esas personitas que yacen tras esta pantalla que se encuentran leyendo esto que acabo de escribir, por agregarme a alertas, favoritos por alegrarme las tardes; por el solo hecho de darle click a mi fick.

Mis disculpas por lo cortito del capi, pero necesitaba dejar escenas para las última dos entregas =), espero se hayan entendió las escenas policiacas, pues me gustaría escribir otro con esta esencia, más profundo claro, pero me ha gustado mucho escribir de este género.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Gracias a la gente hermosa que me ha saludado para año nuevo =), ahora, debo contestar algunas preguntas que me hicieron en privado (risas)

**La primera: **

**¿Continuarás escribiendo Oscuro Deseo?, porque me gusta mucho la historia y estoy desesperada por una conti.**

La verdad no esperaba que me pidiesen esa historia, debo confesar que estoy un tanto floja en Oscuro Deseo, debido a que es una adaptación de una novela y al no ser original mía no puedo cambiarle muchas cosas y eso, frustra, porque estarías faltando el respeto al autor y te tildarían de plagio; por ello, no continuaré oscuro deseo hasta nuevo aviso. Oscuro deseo seguirá cuando se terminen los ficks de yyh que tengo, y espero, se entiendan las razones que expongo; por ello, hago la advertencia de que tengan cuidado a la hora de leer un fick largo que sea de mi autoría que no esté siendo continuamente actualizado como 30 dos veces al mes, si resulta que hay un fick largo que estás leyendo, que su última continuación fue a mediados de diciembre de 2010 o abril del 2011 quiere decir que no está siendo continuado y que está parado hasta nuevo aviso.

**Siguiente: ¿Continuaciones de Oh my wish? **

Amigas, una vez terminemos este fick, seguiremos con oh my wish, es un fick igual de viejito que 30, igual de bonito e igual de divertido de escribir. Sin embargo, por tiempo, primero terminaré los tres ficks que estoy escribiendo y una vez alguno finalice seguiré publicando Oh my Wish y así; no escribiré nuevas historias, y si lo hago, no publicaré nada en la pág hasta que haya finalizado las que tengo, por lo menos, en progreso. Ahora, ¿Por qué oh my wish? Porque fue mi segundo fick de yyh y como treinta merece llegar a su final. Por ello, sé que será súper triste cuando termine 30, sé que extrañaremos a Karazu, Kuroune y todo nuestro séquito de personajes, pero espero sacarles una sonrisa cuando retome Oh my Wish, al menos, a la gente que a pesar de todo este tiempo de estar en pausa sigue esperando por su historia.

**Siguiente: ¿continuarás Habitación 313?, porque hace tiempo que esta abandonadita.**

Ese fick lo amo, y mentiría si digo que lo voy a abandonar, no. Ese fick seguirá en su debido tiempo, necesita una larga revisión y una nueva imagen, por así decirlo, pero iremos con calma, ya saben el dicho, el que mucho abarca poco aprieta y prefiero concentrarme en unos cuantos ficks que en ir publicando capítulos sueltos de cada fick solo para mantenerles vivos. De esa manera, quedarían a lo tonto y quizás no me dedicaría bien a esas continuaciones.

**Siguiente: ¿vas a publicar alguna historia de Kuroune/Youko, Kuroune/Karazu o Yusuke/Keiko?**

Si y No. Las ideas están, los resúmenes están pero las historias no están creadas. No pienso escribirlas todavía; sobre un fick de Yusuke/Keiko aún tengo ciertas dudas sobre si escribir ficks de ellos dos como únicos, pero si diré que tengo ideas nuevecitas que son para ficks de bastantes capítulos y que necesito de una pareja. ¿Por qué no?, quizás cuando me decida a escribirla pida sugerencias, pero por el momento no escribiré nada nuevo, la idea la he guardado, esta anotada completita esperando el momento para ver su luz. Ahora, pienso escribir por el momento sólo de Youko/Kuronue, debido a la ausencia de material en este fandom, cosa, que será cuando tenga la mayoría de ficks listos de mi prophile.

**Siguiente: ¿Vas a escribir más ficks únicos?**

Si, tengo en proceso de escritura bastantes ficks cortos, bastantes song-ficks y bastantes one-shot, pero aunque tenga los ficks eso no quiere decir que vaya a publicarlos. Me mantendré firme en mi decisión de terminar mis tres ficks que yacen en la página, pero cuando necesite un cambio de aires, cuando este agotada de solo publicarles esos tres ficks les subiré alguno de mis one shots.

Espero comprendan y si tienen alguna otra preguntita me la pueden hacer =)

* * *

**Gracias especialmente a:**

**Kitty_wolf, YASNyouko1, Kaede Hime, Hoshiyo Hime, Twinippu y Roronoa Minamino.**

Nos veremos en el penúltimo capítulo.

Con amor para quien lee.

* * *

…_**Cómo duele cuando falta…**_

…_**Vivo por ella en un hotel…**_

…_**Como brilla fuerte y alta…**_

…_**Vivo por ella en propia piel…**_

…_**Y ella canta en mi garganta mis penas más negras de espanto…**_

-Vivo por ella-

Laura Pausini y Andrea Boccelli


	29. El latido de dos corazones I

_**Treinta días**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les he usado para entretenerme y entretener a otras personas que así como yo, les gusta esta pareja y esta gran serie.

_**Notas:**_

Es increíble como hemos avanzado, y es increíble que sólo nos queden dos entregas más. He amado todos sus comentarios, he adorado leer sus reviews, a veces, mentira, casi siempre que necesito ánimos, los releo porque me sacan muchas sonrisas y me dan un motivo para seguir escribiendo en este fandom que espero, nunca muera.

Muchas gracias a estas personas que siempre leen, a ellas, este capítulo con amor.

Les veo más abajo (risas)

* * *

.

**Capítulo XXIX**

"_**El latido de dos corazones I"**_

**_._**

**-Habitación de Hiei y Kurama Minamino, departamento de Hina Jaganshi-**

Eran las once de la mañana, pero Hiei no quería despertar al kitsune aún porque estaba más concentrado en mirar el rostro dormido que yacía sobre su pecho que en decirle que era ya de mañana. En ese segundo Hiei Jaganshi pensó que jamás había realmente visto lo bello de ese rostro, pensó y recordó que jamás se había quedado mirando a Kurama como esa mañana porque al kitsune le ponía nervioso que le mirara de esa manera. Hiei se mordió la boca, y rozó con una mano que tenía libre parte de los labios del pelirrojo que dormía, los sintió tan suaves que tuvo el deseo de morderlos esa misma tarde pero no lo haría hasta que Kurama despertase porque temía que el chico se asustase por la experiencia vivida del día anterior. El basquetbolista se sonrió con sorna, no era la primera vez que pensaba que ese rostro había sido tallado en cual porcelana pero si era la primera vez que Kurama yacía durmiendo sobre de su pecho; recordó la noche, la forma en que el otro se había abrazado a su torso temblando, recordó como le había dolido el corazón cuando le vio en ese sótano amarrado de pies y manos y que sintió una furia tan inmensa que sólo quería poder mandar al mismo infierno al diseñador, pero justo había llegado Toguro y se lo había llevado y él se hubo quedado con las ganas de darle una patada en el estómago. Anotaría en algún rincón de su mente que apenas le viese otra vez- si es que ocurría que ese desgraciado bueno para nada volvía a aparecerse frente de Kurama- que lo aplastaría como a un gusano y luego lo devolvería a la prisión con todos los huesos rotos. Hiei tuvo que obviar esos pensamientos asesinos cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto siendo abierta, tras la puerta vislumbró el rostro de su madre, quien ahora le miraba muy tranquila y depositaba sobre la cama una bandeja con el desayuno recién preparado. Hina le sonrió, enseguida le indicó a Hiei que despertase a Kurama.

-Hijo, se les va a enfriar, es mejor que coman algo, hoy será un largo día para los dos-dijo ella, Hiei sabía a qué se refería, sería un largo día porque Kurama seguro, no encontraría razones para salir de la cama ni de querer ir a pasear, y no lo culparía si temía salir al centro o algo como eso, Hiei suspiró.

-Me conformaría con que coma algo-dijo, Hina se acercó y depositó una mano en la cabellera de su hijo.

-Seguro se te ocurrirá algo lindo para que pruebe mi torta de frutillas-dijo ella, Hiei se giró a ver el rostro dormido del zorro sobre su torso, Kurama respiraba muy suave, y ahora yacía aferrando con una mano parte de la sábana que les cubría; el capitán suspiró y como acto reflejo acarició la mano del pelirrojo que yacía a su lado. El jugador de basquetball hizo que soltara la sábana y quedó mirando aquel corte de cabello.

-No le queda mal…pero dudo mucho que quiera mantenerlo así-dijo, Hina le miró desde la puerta ahora, la mujer iba a salir a buscar un poco de azúcar cuando escuchó esa frase y se sonrió.

-Si puedes hacer que le guste porque a ti te gusta, seguro será más fácil la espera de que crezca de nuevo-dijo ella, Hiei no dijo nada, en su mente estaba vislumbrando la imagen del zorro con ese corte, es verdad que le gustaba más su cabellera larga pero con ese estilo Kurama adquiría un toque más delicado; cosa que resaltaba la piel tersa del cuello y le provocaba un aspecto más juvenil.

-Seguro se verá más alto ahora-dijo, Hina se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su blusa, Hiei le observó sin entender cuando la mujer dejó a su lado un sobre con su nombre.

-No alcancé a dártelo antes, pero un amigo tuyo te dejó una invitación para una obra de teatro. Sé que a Kurama le gusta mucho ir al cine y esas cosas, así que pensé que podrías ir con él a verla la próxima semana. Así tendrán una razón para no quedarse en casa-Hiei elevó sus hombros con cuidado para darle a entender a la mujer que no debió de haberse molestado, pero si lo pensaba, ir a ver una obra era muy buena idea para que el kitsune no se deprimiera.

-¿Quién te las ha dado?-

-Youko, dijo que significaría mucho para él que fueras-

-Seguro lo dijo porque siempre lo he molestado con la actuación, pero jamás me imaginé realmente que iba a actuar en una obra acá en Paris-

-Luego de que fueras a buscar a Kurama vino a verte, pero al no encontrarte las ha dejado conmigo-

-Hn… voy a despertar a este dormilón-dijo, Hina enseguida salió de la habitación al escuchar el tono con que Hiei le había dicho esa frase. Unos minutos después Hiei estaba susurrando pequeñas frases en el oído de Kurama, el kitsune se movía en sueños y comenzó a sentir que algo estaba provocándole cosquillas en su piel.

Era un toque electrificante y el kitsune sintió una seguidilla de yemas bajar por todo la curvatura de su cuello. Kurama se movió, Hiei comenzó a besar su oído, y el pelirrojo sintió como poco a poco se despertaba, al abrir los ojos vislumbró como Hiei estaba besándole ahora, una mejilla.

-¿Qué…qué haces?-dijo, Hiei se sonrió con sorna y Kurama se sonrojó cuando el basquetbolista depositó un beso en su frente, oh, Kurama esperaba no estar soñando y sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha ferocidad. Se abrazó de golpe al basquetbolista al percatarse que realmente no estaba soñando… se abrazó a su pecho al percatarse que no estaba en ese sótano oscuro, que no había ausencia de ventanas ni el cuarto era alumbrado por solo una vela. Al hacerlo el eco de los latidos del corazón de Hiei comenzaron a ser memorizados por su cerebro y no podía dejar de escucharlos porque quería grabarse para siempre ese sonido.

¡Si había dormido con Hiei, y Hiei le estaba despertando de la manera más suave y dulce que nadie había hecho con su persona!

-Hola-dijo en su oído y Kurama se llevó una mano a la boca para que el otro no escuchase su voz pronunciando su nombre con desesperación, la piel de su palma fue mordida y cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de poder mirar al deportista a la cara otra vez -¿Te ha molestado que no te haya dado un beso como se debe Kitsune?-

-No…-dijo, Kurama llevó su rostro frente a Hiei en seguida, el kitsune comenzó a hacerle caricias a Hiei con su nariz, el basquetbolista percibió el roce de su piel en sus pómulos y no pudo evitar sentir que quería darle un beso esta vez. Cuando Kurama dejó de hacerle caricias en las mejillas Hiei depositó sus labios en los del otro, mordió la carne del labio y percibió que el corazón de Kurama seguro, latía con la misma intensidad que el de él, entonces comenzaron a darse un beso que Kurama deseó que jamás se acabara.

-Si comenzamos a darnos muchos besitos Kitsune, el desayuno que nos ha traído mi madre se enfriará y me hará puré de basquetbolista-dijo, logrando que Kurama dejase salir una risa que provocó que Hiei se sonriera con más ganas- -Terminaste ganando como siempre, hizo torta de frutillas-Kurama se llevó una mano al rostro…con lo que Hiei odiaba la torta de frutillas y pensar que tendría que comérsela no más para evitar un ataque de llanto explosivo de Hina.

-¿Por qué no te gusta la torta de frutilla?-

-Si me gusta, pero es que hace rato que quiero que me haga una de chocolate-

-Pero…podríamos hacer divertido el desayuno Hiei-dijo Kurama y Hiei volvió a depositarle un beso en una mejilla.

-Déjame a mi esta vez darte las frutillas, pero no me pidas que lo repita otro día-exclamó en su oído, logrando que el corazón de Kurama volviese a latir con mucha más fuerza, y que desease detener el tiempo a esa hora.

Y quizás yacerían acurrucados en esa cama para siempre.

* * *

-**Departamento de Homicidios, celda nº 13-**

Nada combinada en la celda si se ponía a pensar en el detalle del color del mármol oscuro y sin brillo que adornaba dicha habitación que no medía más de diez o doce metros, era pequeña, helada; no tenía cortinas, no tenía otra puerta ni mucho menos había una lámpara.

Karazu se mordió un labio, no recordaba exactamente cuando había ingresado a la habitación, pero esos detalles carecían de importancia en ese minuto, carecían de valor para su corazón ahora destrozado, triste; ahora cubierto de miedo.

Kuroune se había ido…

Kurama se había ido…

Y él estaba solo otra vez, otra vez en una habitación sin color, otra vez en una habitación vacía y silenciosa.

Otra vez, como hace años cuando le había ganado la depresión.

Suspiró, llevó una mano a su rostro, el cuerpo le pesaba de sobremanera y sus piernas yacían adoloridas y moradas por los golpes recibidos a manos de Toguro el menor, jefe de la brigada de homicidios, al no entender la confesión de su caso.

El diseñador ahogó un ataque colérico de risa.

Nadie entendía, nadie lo comprendía.

Nadie jamás sabría lo que era vivir amarrado a una fantasía que llevaba años en tu cabeza, esperando poder ser realizada cuando tuvieses la primera oportunidad para llevarla a cabo.

_Karazu si…_

Él sabía lo que se sentía, y sabía lo que era el haber llegado hasta lo más alto para obtener esa fantasía en la punta de tus dedos, en la piel de tu mano; aunque sea por escasos segundos.

Oh, y lo había logrado, había vuelto a tener a Kurama a su lado, había recuperado su amor por el diseño de modas y por el pelirrojo.

-Debí…haberte escuchado Kuroune-dijo con tristeza. No podía seguir mintiéndose como un novato al decirse de que todo habría sido mejor si lo hubiese escuchado, porque la verdad era que la había fregado, de acuerdo, reconocer que llevarse a Kurama del centro comercial fue el error que lo llevó a terminar en el cuartel de homicidios no había sido nada de fácil, pero si se detenía a meditar el punto, si no se hubiese secuestrado al modelo nadie habría sabido nada y seguiría disfrutando del rostro del kitsune desde la distancia.

Y a su lado, todavía estaría Kuroune.

Pero la verdad era esa, que se mostraba en frente de sus ojos con sus infernales gritos, podía rememorar si quería la angustia en los ojos de su cuervito, la mirada asustada de Kurama…y ese horrible nombre.

Youko.

_-Conocí a una persona…y me gusta y yo también a él_- cada vez que trataba de pensar en nada volvía a escuchar esa frase pronunciada por Kuroune, y el corazón le dolía como miles de cristales siendo quebrados por una piedra.

_Si no hubiese estado tan ciego…_

_-Este es nuestro adiós_-recordóel mensaje en el teléfono celular que escuchó luego de ser encerrado en la habitación, el aroma del cigarrillo del detective Tomochika, las manos huesudas y doloras de Toguro al rozar su piel.

_Si Kurama no hubiese sido el motivo de sus fantasías….si hubiese permitido que su corazón valorara a Kuroune ahora quizás otra, sería la historia que contarte._

_-Tengo la suficiente información y declaraciones para enviarte a la cárcel toda la vida si es necesario-_la voz del detective, y enseguida al retirar las manos de su rostro, como si una película hubiese sido recién puesta en un reproductor de dvd, recordó todo lo que había pasado desde su salida del departamento. Las imágenes fueron acomodándose mientras su corazón palpitaba con increíble velocidad, mientras su respiración se agitaba y pensaba que terminaría desfalleciendo por el dolor de la angustia que comenzaba a adueñarse de su pecho y todo su ser.

Y Karazu se perdió en su mente, rememorando el sarcasmo de las voces que escuchó hace horas y la ausencia de colores de sus paredes, la falta de gusto decorativo y las miles de personas que luego de salir de la sala de confesión lo invadieron con flashes fotográficos, de la luz de las cámaras; del olor de la pólvora del mecanismo de disparo en modelos retro y del sonido constante de la gente gritando si podía contestar algunas preguntas en ese lugar.

En su mente se formó la silueta de la detective Seiryu, el aroma del café recién servido y el brillo incandescente de una ampolleta que yacía sobre su cabeza esperando que respondiese a su nombre.

_-Señor Mie llene, se le acusa del intento de secuestro del modelo de la empresa de American Idol y Belleza Americana, además de mantener bajo amenaza al capitán del equipo de basquetball de Tokio Yusuke Urameshi y el intento de asesinato de la diseñadora de Marketing Keiko Yukimura. No tendrá derecho a un abogado pues por el poder que tengo en el sistema legal de Tokio, en vista de los hechos y con la cantidad de confesiones en mi poder no tiene caso ir a juicio-_ Karazu recordó la pequeña sala a la que lo llevaron con las muñecas esposadas como cualquier delincuente, con el rostro cansado y la piel sudada.

Y el cabello mojado por la lluvia que había caído esa noche, a las dos y media de la madrugada.

El rostro, casi blanquecino y ceniciento de Shizuru Seiryu le sonrió con ironía mientras botaba el humo de un cigarrillo que aún no terminaba de consumirse. Le habían bajado de la camioneta de la brigada, a cada lado iba un guardia mientras le aferraban con sus manos el cuerpo para que no intentase escapar.

Luego de haber ingresado al departamento le habían llevado a una sala pequeña de reclusión, una especie de cuarto confesionario donde si te fijabas, desde adentro no podías ver a nadie afuera pero Karazu sabía que había alguien mirándole afuera, y por eso no tuvo ganas en ese minuto de fingir demencia, ni de implorar misericordia.

No…en ese minuto, la verdad fue que no tuvo ganas de aparentar nada y sólo habló cuando la detective se lo pidió.

_-¿Puede decirme el motivo de secuestrar al joven Minamino?- _antes de responder se había dado el lujo de aspirar el aroma del café que bañaba la sala, y había memorizado el tono de voz de ella y los colores.

Todos esos extraños colores que no yacían en su tableta de diseñador.

_-Todas las cosas se hacen por amor detective_-había dicho, y Seiryu había apagado su cigarrillo para comenzar a beber de una taza de café que yacía al lado de su mano.

_-El concepto de amor que tiene señor Mie Llene es muy extraño, si me permite decirlo-_

_-Yo le amaba, por amor hice cosas duras para que él consiguiese estar donde está ahora, por amor callé cosas, por amor estuve meses sin dormir para que triunfase en un escenario….y luego, él me dejó. Y me sentí roto…literalmente como una muñeca de cerámica al ser impactada en el suelo-_Seiryu le había mirado en silencio, con una mano siendo pasada por su cabellera mientras sus labios eran mordisqueados por sus dientes.

_-Afuera está el detective Tomochika y el señor Midori, psicólogo forense, es experto, si me miente él lo sabrá y su numerito no servirá de nada para fingir demencia señor Mie Llené-_

_-¿Fingir dice usted?, jamás miento, sólo digo cosas que el resto no quiere oír. Pero si llama demencia a vivir la vida pensando en una sola persona, imaginando lo que serías capaz de hacer con él a tu lado, los triunfos, las caricias…si dice que es demencia llegar a querer secuestrarte a ese alguien para volver a sentirlo cerca de ti, aunque sea solo para mirarlo o para besarle la palma de la mano, entonces usted debe determinar si estoy fingiendo o no…no es demencia señorita, es amor-_

Habló durante horas, mencionó todo desde el día en que Kurama le había dejado, y no tuvo que fingir nada porque el mismo psicólogo de la brigada determinó que yacía aferrado a un sueño pasado por el cual no podían condenarle a más de diez años de prisión.

_-Sakyou, el hombre está obsesionado. No está fingiendo demencia ni nada, está loco si lo miras bien.-_

_-Puede que sólo sea buen actor_-había dicho el detective Tomochika del otro lado del vidrio. Habían estado dos o tres horas escuchando la entrevista y mirando las expresiones del diseñador con Seiryu, pero la verdad era que si miraba a Karazu, Sakyou veía a un joven que poco le importaba que pasaría con su vida ahora, especialmente porque no tenía un motivo para levantarse, especialmente porque ya no tenía un sueño o una meta fija trazada.

_-Él ha vivido durante toda su carrera para Minamino, es fácil entender que se desequilibrase al perderle, imagínate trabajar la vida para lograr la felicidad de otra persona y llega un día en que esa persona ya no te quiere más a su lado. Piensa en un niño que todos los días mira una serie de dibujos animados a una misma hora y ¡sas! te la prohíben ver porque no rindes en la escuela, ¿y qué pasa? te deprimes, es la regla normal de la vida Sakyou-_

_-No trates de entender al hombre Midori, trata de que la psicología no te engañe y sólo concéntrate en darme un diagnóstico para poder encerrarlo tras las rejas de por vida-_

_-Eso será imposible, tu sospechoso padece de un claro síndrome de trastorno de personalidad con cualidades obsesivo-compulsivas; no puedes encerrarlo la vida por la ley de Tokio y ni se diga la de Paris. Este hombre es un caso clarísimo de depresión Sakyou, sin contar con sus manías por los colores, las rutinas y las cosas ordenadas; no tiene claro nada de nada y ni siquiera puede poner en balance sus prioridades-_

_-¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?-_preguntó el detective entonces, mientras miraba por el otro lado con un cigarrillo en su boca. La detective Shizuru yacía mirando fijamente al diseñador y ya se había tomados casi dos tazas de café para poder formar el veredicto que le solicitarían al juez, la otra semana.

_-Porque a todo contesta con Kurama, ¿su nombre favorito? Kurama, ¿su color favorito?, rojo, ¿su tesoro? El modelo. ¡Está obsesionado!, ¡idealizó a una persona que ambos sabemos que no es tan perfecta como él plantea!, y estaba cruzando el camino del desquicio cuando creó este jueguito, y todo por una sesión de fotos. ¡Es el perfil señor Tomochika!, un maniaco compulsivo jamás lastima en un índice sexual su objeto de adoración, no así un degenerado o un acosador. Lo siento, pero mi informe no te permitirá tenerlo de por vida en la cárcel-_

_-¿Cuánto?-_

_-Diez años, a lo mucho, con sesiones médicas y en confinamiento-_

Karazu pestañeó cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba divagando en esas escenas?, no podía recordarlo bien, pero la verdad poco le importaba ahora.

-Una semana Mie Llené, el juez ha dado su autorización para transferirte al sanatorio criminal de Tokio, y espero te guste ese lugar porque vivirás muchos años en una habitación similar a esta- dijo, la voz de Sakyou Tomochika, al levantar la mirada vislumbró sus ojos azules.

Ese color era tan bonito…especialmente cuando brillaban de noche, especialmente cuando venían acompañados de gruesas y negras pestañas en un rostro color claro.

Especialmente…si eran de Kuroune.

-_Me fascinan tus ojos azules cuervito-_movió la boca, pero no se atrevió a formular la pregunta, sin embargo el detective de homicidios era muy observador y notó el leve movimiento realizado por sus labios, que en silencio, imploraban el sonido de sólo una voz.

-Y antes de que me preguntes, no vino y no vendrá a verte Mie Llene, yo tampoco lo haría-exclamó, consiguiendo que su corazón se consumiese y sintiese que se lo tragaría el color opaco de la habitación sin cortinas.

Era verdad entonces…

_Kuroune…se había ido…_

Y como dolió entenderlo.

* * *

**-Celda nº 8, brigada de homicidios-**

Cuando se enteró de que Hiei había podido encontrar a Kurama su corazón pareció volver a latir con tranquilidad, pareció sentir que recuperaba la respiración, el ánimo y la vida. Y supo que nada de lo que ocurriera ahora cuando saliese de la brigada de homicidios para ser transferido a la prisión estatal de Tokio podría evitar que se sintiera el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Sakyou Tomochika le había facilitado una copia de la resolución penal de su caso, y él, Yusuke Urameshi, yacía sentado en una banquita color negro a la espera de la llegada del hombre junto a Shizuru Seiryu para transferirle de dicho cuartel en unas horas.

Oh, la cabeza le dolía si era sincero, y estaba pensando en que muchas cosas quedarían sin terminar ese año. Era septiembre, el evento más importante de su carrera quedaría en nada y no podría enfrentarse al equipo de España porque seguro, cuando saliese su situación en las noticias la liga de basquetball los descalificaría, pero no le importaba la verdad ahora, porque Kurama estaba bien, Hiei aún lo consideraba su amigo y Keiko seguía a su lado aún cuando hubo cometido esos inmensos errores.

Keiko siempre se quedó en la sala acompañándole, siempre se mantuvo con una mano entrelaza en la suya, aferrándose al roce de su palma porque sabía que pasarían años antes de que volviesen a tomarse de la mano. La chica yacía ahora sentada en la misma banca, leyendo una revista de modas tan tranquila, que nadie creería que en minutos su vida se truncaría y el destino los separaría por dos años.

Dos años…si lo pensaba había corrido con suerte, Sakyou Tomochika había manipulado de tal manera el sistema que el juez le dictaminó dos años de cárcel, más una multa para compensar los daños ocurridos durante el caso. Suspiró, vislumbró la sala donde yacía junto a Keiko, había mesones de típicas secretarias, una niña tecleaba en una computadora sus datos personales en un archivo policial que sería cerrado esa tarde. Al frente vislumbró una puerta giratoria de vidrio, que le mostraba que del otro lado, caía una lluvia bastante fuerte y helada a esa hora. Oh, Yusuke Urameshi agradeció el hecho de estar bajo techo, y se dedicó a aspirar el aroma de una colonia agua marina que yacía muy cerca de su rostro.

Al girarse, vislumbró el rostro de Keiko leyendo, con sus labios semi apretados por sus dientes, y sus ojos avellana que trataban de mostrarse fuerte, pero la verdad era que él sabía que por dentro, esos ojos estaban a punto de quebrarse en lágrimas saladas, y que estaba a punto de salir de esa habitación para que él no la viese llorar.

-Tranquila…volveremos a vernos Keiko, y cuando lo hagamos, nos casaremos-dijo, depositando un beso en la frente de la morena. Keiko se llevó una mano a la boca, Yusuke le quitó la mano, y enseguida le dio un beso en los labios a la diseñadora para que olvidase el deseo de llorar.

Cuando sus labios dejaron de rozarse Keiko dejó que su rostro descansase en el hombro de Yusuke, el moreno escuchó la respiración de ella y se concentró en respirar otra vez esa agua de colonia.

-¿Terminara así Yusuke?...¿No irán a la final luego de tanto trabajo?...-dijo ella, Yusuke se mordió un labio, otra vez llevó su mirada a la sala donde yacían. La sala tenía un papel color tierra por decoración, en el suelo, una alfombra color blanca crema descansaba bajo sus pies. Dos cubos de agua para servirse yacían juntos de cada banca que había en ella, y sólo contaba con unas cuantas ventanas además de la puerta giratoria de cristal.

Era, el típico prototipo de oficina de leyes, si no contaba con el nombre de celda número ocho, que nada tenía que ver con su interior.

-Habrá más oportunidades en el futuro Keiko, nos levantaremos luego de este mal trago y volveremos a las canchas con más energía que ahora-

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor pupilo idiota-una voz, como de una garganta gastada y seca recorrió la piel de Yusuke y Keiko. El moreno abrió la boca, y Keiko dejó de apoyarse en el hombro de su novio. Los ojos color avellana de ella se petrificaron al vislumbrar ese rostro, cubierto de ondas color rosa gastado por los años y unas mejillas pálidas adornadas sólo por un poco de rubor. En su cuello, colgaba una cadena con su nombre y sus ropas dejaban mucho que desear de un cuerpo femenino.

-¿Maestra Genkai?-dijo la morena, Genkai dio dos pasos al frente y cuando llegó Yusuke experimentó la fuerza de un puñetazo en su rostro, que provocó que se cayese del banco donde esperaba al detective Tomochika.

-¡Serás idiota!, ¡no nos vamos a retirar ahora, no luego de años de luchar por llegar hasta aquí!-dijo, Keiko se petrificó por el miedo, miró a su novio que yacía en el suelo de la sala perdido en la inconsciencia, cuando Keiko volvió su mirada hacia la maestra, Genkai le miraba muy rabiosa y enojada.

-Niña, no nos retiraremos ahora, así que díganme, ¿Si yo fuera su entrenador de reemplazo, irían a la final?-dijo, Yusuke abrió los ojos en seguida y se levantó del suelo.

Genkai estaba allí…y no lo había soñado…Genkai estaba ofreciéndole su ayuda ahora cuando podía terminarlo, ahora para que su sueño no quedase inconcluso. Yusuke se levantó de golpe del asiento y vislumbró a aquella mujer que no había visitado en casi seis años desde que ella le había otorgado el cargo de entrenador. Los recuerdos de su vida se acumularon unos contra otros, de las noches en que ella le hacía jugar basquetball, de las tardes en que él tenía que mirarla dirigir.

De los días en que fue, un jugador como Kuwabara.

-Vieja…¿cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí?-enseguida, por la puerta de la sala ingresó Kazuma Kuwabara para completar la escena, Yusuke se mordió la boca y estuvo seguro que degollaría a Kuwabara por haberla ido a buscar a Tokio.

-Yo fui a buscar a tu antigua profesora Yusuke, porque no quería que tu sueño quedase en nada-en ese segundo, en que nada parecía ser real Yusuke Urameshi sintió el deseo de querer levantarse para darle una patada en el estómago a su compañero de equipo, pero esos deseos quedaron en nada cuando Genkai le abrazó sin aviso.

Y él, quedó estático en la banca.

No hubo palabras que saliesen de la boca de ella, ni de él, en ese minuto, en que aquel abrazo fue propinado Yusuke pareció ser tragado por la sensación de esas manos que le aferraban parte de la camiseta de entrenador. Yusuke suspiró, miró a Genkai tratando de decirle que le gustaba la idea y que el hecho de estar allí era lo mejor para su corazón; pero, obviamente, no pronunció ninguna de las palabras que quería decirle.

No enfrente de ellos.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos Yusuke-la voz de la mujer le recorrió la piel, Genkai tomó asiento junto a ellos en la banca de madera, y se dedicó a juntar sus manos en su regazo. –Has crecido Yusuke, pero aún te falta para hacer las cosas bien, podemos llegar a Estados Unidos si tu orgullo no impide que dirija un equipo que yo desconozco-

-Kuwabara te conoce vieja-

-Pero los otros chicos no, podemos esperar que hagan lo mejor que hacen, pero cuando un entrenador no es de confianza no logramos que den su cien por ciento Yusuke-dijo, el moreno la miró en silencio, se mordió la boca.

-Hablaré con ellos Genkai, te escucharán porque serán mis palabras, te seguirán porque les diré que lo hagan. Mi equipo es fiel, y si el deseo de todos es llegar a la final, ten por seguro que no importará como lleguemos. Siempre me dijiste que nadie era indispensable, que podríamos ser reemplazados; bueno, ¡ya es tiempo que alguien me reemplaze a mí!, ¡y mil veces prefiero que sea alguien que es capaz de partirme el cuerpo con sus entrenamientos que alguien que no sabe nada de cómo se juega!-

-Eso…era exactamente lo que quería oír de ti Yusuke, has madurado, pero sigues siendo un idiota impulsivo-

-Entonces…¿los entrenas por mi vieja?-

-Sigue diciéndome vieja y te meteré el balón de basquetball por la boca, pero si, los entrenaré por ti Yusuke- dijo, y en ese segundo, cuando Yusuke sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y cómo el aire regresaba por segunda vez a sus pulmones, el grupo escuchó una puerta de cristal abrirse, y al detener sus miradas en la entrada vislumbraron a Sakyou Tomochika en compañía de Shizuru Seiryu, quienes sostenían una carpeta color crema y fumaban un tabaco con aroma a menta.

Sakyou Tomochika le sonrió al entrenador y al acercarse, ignoró por completo al resto de los presentes.

-Muy bien Urameshi, se acerca el momento en que bajarán el telón; ¿nos vamos a Tokio antes de que te invadan los reporteros o dejo que te devoren con sus cámaras y luces?-dijo con sarcasmo el hombre y Yusuke le sonrió con sorna, divirtiéndose de esa voz que parecia tratar de pisotearle con su zapato de suela negra.

-Deja que vengan los reporteros Tomochika, no tengo porque huir a esconderme como un ratón; dejaré que me vean y que hagan sus odiosas preguntas y cuando me haya agotado de tanta popularidad me iré contigo a Tokio-dijo, logrando que el detective Tomochika se partiese de risa y botase lo que quedaba de su colilla de cigarrillo al suelo.

Y sonrió con ganas a Urameshi.

* * *

**-Estación de Radio, centro de Belleza Americana, a esa misma hora-**

Koedma Jr, presidente de Belleza Americana se encontraba sosteniendo una charla con el consejo de modas de Tokio y Francia en una mesa color caoba de forma rectangular, unas seis personas habían asistido a tal evento a demás de Botan y Él, cada una representando a alguna autoridad especialista del área; quizás era el presidente de Belleza Americana, pero el peso que había en tal sala no era nada comparado al puesto de presidente, Yukina Jaganshi no estaba en dicho evento, pues se encontraba en el hospital por un asunto familiar; el cual, él sabía se trataba de su hermano pero poco sabía de los detalles del problema que estaba viviendo. Botan algo le había contado pero llevaban tanto tiempo desconectados con Keiko y el equipo de Basquetball que sólo se enteraban por algún mensaje que enviaba la morena acerca de Yusuke; esperaba saliese algo en los medios de comunicación para entender su falta y la de la morena y quizás así saldría más fácil de llevar tal junta, porque la verdad era que detestaba con palabras mayores a la gente que se encontraba sentada a su lado, pues velaban por el bien de la empresa y no por sus integrantes.

Y quizás por eso él aún no daba la decisión final de la junta.

-¿Tiene alguna otra mejor idea Señor Edma?, le hemos expuesto todos los detalles que la oficina de Paris nos ha entregado, no podemos permitir la muestra con Yusuke Urameshi ni ninguno de sus integrantes, debemos relegar al equipo de Basquetball y colocar a otro en su lugar, no podemos llevarla a cabo con la noticia reciente emitida por el canal 6 de Tokio a cargo del mismo Sakyou Tomochika acerca del intento de asesinato de un integrante de nuestro medio por su entrenador; se vería horrible en la prensa, y qué decir de nuestra cara visible. Sabemos de la relación amistosa que mantiene con el joven deportista, y entendemos que es complicada la decisión, pero sería un error y una gran burla para la moda seguir planeando una muestra de modelaje con ese tipo de gente-

_Ese tipo de gente…_aquello lo colmó, llenó el vaso de agua que estaba tratando de mantener medio lleno en su cabeza, Fujimi cruzó la barrera, cruzó el límite de su paciencia. ¿Ese tipo de gente?, ¡ese tipo de gente les había dado más popularidad y ganancias en tres semanas que cualquier estúpida muestra de primavera o de verano!, ¡Porque la verdad era que el deporte mueve a las masas, y da lo mismo cual era, siempre y cuando tenga una gran cantidad de fanáticos!

-Ese… tipo de gente como dice usted le ha triplicado el sueldo señor Kido-dijo, Fujimi Kido tragó aire, y quedó mudo esperando en su banca.

-No es una ofensa señor Edma, Fujimi sólo esta pensando en lo mejor para el medio, quizás expresó mal sus intenciones-Ayame Miba salió en defensa de su compañero, Koedma sonrió de lado.

Lo peor era cuando lo llamaban por su apellido paterno, otro suspiro, la gente le miraba horriblemente fijo al rostro y él podía sentir la tensión en el aire marcado en aquella sala, incluso podía sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón y de paso, sus piernas.

-Es lo mejor Señor presidente, en estos momentos no hay otra salida, sólo debe decir por el emitido de radio que comenzará en una media hora que cancelará la muestra hasta nuevo aviso y nombrar a otro equipo de basquetball- Gen Shikata, fundador de los centro de moda de Tokio expresó con tranquilidad sus palabras. Koedma yacía con las manos cruzadas bajo el mentón de su rostro, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de su cabeza, de la piel y del cuello en las manos blancas y dolidas que llevaban soportado aquella posición por más de tres horas, yacía vestido con un smokin café claro, bajo el, una camisa color azul marino cubría el torso bien formado y en su frente yacía una cinta color verde oscuro para cubrir parte de la piel; mientras de ella sobresalían flequillos de cabello. Suspiró, otra vez se mordió la boca, cerró los ojos azules que yacían enfocados en su vaso de agua; no le gustaba beber otra cosa en esos momento, especialmente cuando eran esos momentos en que una decisión podía impedir el avance de toda una carrera. Oh, pero Koedma sabía que debía de tomar una ahora, y odiaba cuando debía de tomarla de esa manera, cuando debía de tomarla rápido por presión sin consultar a la gente que yacía involucrada en dicho tema.

Especialmente odiaba tener que tomar una decisión sin la presencia de los modelos de la muestra, especialmente sin la presencia de Kurama Minamino, pero era el presidente y quedaban sólo treinta minutos para que la estación de radio estuviese disponible. Koedma volvió a suspirar. Al levantar la vista vislumbró los bonitos ojos púrpuras de Botan que le miraban suplicando que no accediera a tal idea pero el consejo de moda que yacía sentado en aquella mesa junto a ellos había expuesto las cosas de manera tajante; especialmente Fujimi y la señorita Ayame.

Él estaba enterado por la misma Botan del asunto, pero jamás esperó que un reportero privado enviase la historia directamente al correo privado de Gen Shikata, tal parecia, lo que había pasado estaba rondando por los medios, y si contaba con el anuncio televisivo emitido hace dos días por el detective de homicidios no debería de haberle sorprendido tanto la solicitud de una reunión para establecer las futuras acciones de belleza americana, pero la verdad era que la solución establecida por el consejo lo desconcertó un poco. ¿Sacar a todo un equipo de basquetball de la muestra por un error cometido por sólo una persona?

Koedma cerró los ojos, lo meditó, lo estudió y enlazó; para cuando los volvió a mirar Botan vislumbró un brillo de superioridad en ellos y una mano solicitó una pluma de tinta azulada para firmar en una hoja cuadriculada de papel verde esmeralda.

-Accederé-dijo, Gen Shikata le miró con clara superioridad, Ayame sonrió y Fujimi sólo le entregó el lápiz de pluma; del otro lado de la mesa Botan se mordió un labio, iba a reclamar, a decirle a Koedma que eso era ser arrastrado por el medio pero Koedma la detuvo con un gesto de su mano- Accederé a suspender la muestra, no a cambiar al equipo de basquetball-dijo, Gen Shikata dejó de sonreír.

-Pero señor, la muestra con ellos se vería ensuciada-

-Gen, ¿acaso no hemos estado juntos en peores situaciones?, ¿acaso la empresa de Belleza americana no te ha ayudado a saber como borrar ciertos temas?-

-Señor eso…-

-¿Alguien dijo algo sobre Karazu y Keiko Yukimura la noche que ella cayó al hospital?, recuérdalo Gen, American Idol hizo un trato de confidencialidad con mi empresa a la hora de acceder a preparar la muestra. Yo los escogí para verlos en este suelo parisino, yo los escogí para que surcaran los mismos suelos de Vivianne Westwood por su trabajo, no por un estúpido medio de prensa; y te recuerdo que a la hora de firmar los papeles de trabajo compartido se comunicó todos los por menores y "asuntos turbios que habían" Ah, pero, déjame adivinar, no estábamos juntos esa noche, así que supongo que un pajarillo llamado Yukina Jaganshi me puso sin querer al día en esa reunión sobre los problemas que había con el diseñado Mie Llené-exclamó con sorna; Gen tragó saliva.

Koedma Jr, daba tanto miedo cuando se comportaba de esa manera.

-Discúlpeme señor, no…no sabía que estaba enterado de ese asunto, sé que el sistema puede controlarse cuando se conoce el rubro y…-

-Y eres el presidente de moda en Tokio, entonces, ¿porqué sacar a un équido de tu propio país?, dices que es por cara publica, pero, eso, amigo mio, es huir a esconderte a las alcantarillas como un ratón. Mi empresa nada tiene que ver en tu asunto, y a mí me gusta como trabajan sus modelos y me gusta el trabajo de la señorita Shinime y Yukimura, una cara visible me da exactamente lo mismo y poco conseguirá el que intente lamerme las botas ahora-

-Lo siento mucho señor pero creo que es un error, cuando salga en las noticias, ¿Quién querrá ver una muestra con esos personajes?, si no podemos mostrar confianza entre nosotros, ¿quién creerá en nuestras imágenes?-

-Puede que en algo tengas razón, pero eso se lo dejaremos a ellos, la gente si los ama poco les importara la farándula, se ha visto antes; estrellas del deporte que han caído en prisión salen más amadas que en su mejor momento y yo confío en la gente que sigue al equipo de Tokio-

Silencio, Botan sonreía.

-Escuchen todos, soy el presidente de esta empresa y soy el fundador de los centros de moda en Paris; ustedes hicieron un juramento de hacer lo que yo estimase conveniente, ustedes me dieron el puesto, pues bien, ahora respetaran mi maldita decisión... y esta es mi decisión: la muestra de invierno de Karazu Mie Llene será suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que el nombre de Yusuke Urameshi salga limpio y Kurama Minamino este apto para ser el modelo en tal presentación; si a alguno le parece errónea puede retirarse de la sala, pero, ¿No se lo deben a la Señorita Yukimura por el accidente ocurrido en Tokio Señor Gen Shikata? Y supongo que tendrá una buena historia para contarle a la Señorita Yukina Jaganshi de por qué estamos corriendo a su hermano de la muestra señor Kido, cuando nada ha tenido que ver en el accidente ocurrido al señor Mie Llené, ¿me equivoco?-

Gen volvió a tragar aire, Fujimi sólo bajo la vista, Ayame Miba se retiró del lugar.

-No señor Koedma, no hay ninguna queja-exclamó Botan Shinime antes de que a alguien se le ocurriese un argumento, antes de que alguien le quitase al joven empresario aquel aire y aquel lápiz de tinta china –Ahora, si no tiene nada más que agregar señor Koedma, me encantaría que firmase esta hoja que redacté de parte de American Idol, sólo debe de leerla y recordar un poco qué decía para que vayamos a comunicar esta noticia por la central de radio-dijo coqueta, Koedma sonrió irónicamente, y de pasó Botan rozó la palma de su mando al entregarle la hoja que debía de estampar con su firma.

Junto a ella, Koedma recibió un pedazo de papel y cuando el pelicastaño le leyó sólo pudo mirarla con asombro y volvió a sonreír.

_-"Invítame a comer esta noche y me verás a las seis de la tarde tras de tu puerta, portando un vestido color lila, y cuando se haya terminado la cena dejaré que vuelvas a mirar como dibujo en mi croquera"-_

En ese instante Koedma con el mismo lápiz de tinta china respondió una fraseen aquel pedazo arrugado_ de _papel sin color.

_-¿Y si en vez de invitarte a cenar te pido que vengas a vivir conmigo?, sólo…piénsalo, sé que yo me iría contigo, si tú me lo pidieras-_

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próximamente: "El latido de dos corazones II"**

La verdad, este capítulo por fuerza mayor tuvo que se dividido en dos partes, debido a que eran demasiadas las escenas que había que narrar, creo que fue mucho mejor, si no, habrían tenido que leer más de veinte mil palabras de una y la verdad, eso agota.

Gracias por leer este capítulo, y espero les haya gustado, y espero haber respondido sus intrigantes preguntas (risas).

Besitos, con amor para aquellos que siempre leen y comentan.

* * *

Ahora, una mala noticia, lamentablemente estamos en verano, estaremos en febrero, y en febrero yo no estaré en mi casa (risas) por lo que no habrá continuaciones en febrero en ningún fick de mi autoría. Es un mes que voy a aprovechar para descansar con mi familia y no estaré conectada en un computador, espero comprendan pero hay cosas que debo de hacer, por ello, nos veremos en MARZO, en las mismas fechas, sólo quedan dos entregas así que este fick dirá adiós en finales de marzo.

**Próximamente:**

**13 de marzo: El latido de dos corazones II**

**28 de marzo: Fragancia nocturna –final-**

Nos veremos, espero pronto.

Gracias

* * *

_**Especialmente, con amor para:**_

Kaede Hime, Twinippu, Kitty_wolf, Hoshiyo Hime, Rescue Coluptor, Roronoa Minamino y bienvenida Mikoto Sama.

Muchas gracias.

* * *

…_**Y si te vas, ya verás que no están fácil olvidar…**_

…_**Sale bien, sale mal…**_

…_**Como sea, pero es tan real…**_

…_**Que al final lo demás no te importa…**_

-Escapar-

Enrique Iglesias


	30. El latido de dos corazones II

_**Treinta Días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick es sólo una forma de relajarme.

_**Notas: **_

En primera, mis disculpas por lo tarde de esta entrega, pero al fin pude terminarla, y colgarla para el mes de marzo, mis grandes, grandes disculpas, sólo espero les guste este capítulo, y simplemente quiero dar las gracias a todas esas personas que siempre están aquí conmigo.

Estamos a muy poco para el final, por ello, espero que no queden muchos cabos sueltos, debido a motivos de fuerza mayor he tenido que alagr la historia en dos entregas más, por lo que este fick terminará si el cielo quiere de 32 capítulos, es difícil darse cuenta si algo queda inconcluso cuando un fick sobrepasa los 10 capítulos. He tratado lo mejor posible de conectar las escenas en este fick.

Cualquier cosa que crean le faltó o le falta me lo pueden hacer saber.

Besos a quienes siempre leen.

Nos vemos más abajo.

Un beso a nejito, que se dio el tiempo para enviarme el respaldo del fick, beta hermosa mía, no sé qué haría si tu no guardaras mis escritos (risas), quizás debí pedirte que guardaras el de palabritas (más risas)

* * *

**.  
**

**Capítulo XXX**

**.  
**

"_**El latido de dos corazones II"**_

_**.  
**_

**_-_Aeropuerto de Francia, ese mismo día, dos horas después-**

Miró el suelo tratando de ignorar los latidos martirizantes de su corazón, pero eso era tan difícil, no podía ignorarlos por más que quisiera, pues aunque estuviese en silencio de todas formas los escuchaba, de todas formas los sentía; experimentaba el martilleo y la vibración, experimentaba el latido en su cabeza y estaba segura que si colocaba una palma de su mano en medio de su pecho, bajo la cadena de oro que colgaba desde su cuello con una flor, sabía que los sentiría con las yemas de sus dedos. A su lado Sakyou Tomochika le miraba en silencio, Keiko tembló cuando una mano yació en su hombro, tersa, con dedos delgados que trataron de tranquilizarla.

Miró a la dueña de esa mano, y sus labios se movieron en silencio. El aeropuerto era tan grande, y había tantas tiendas que la dejaron desconcertada, había tanta gente y tan pocas caras amistosas.

Pero esa mano siguió en su hombro aún cuando le miró con miedo, se deslizó un poco y la dueña le sonrió, entonces Keiko pensó que Seiryu seguía teniendo unas manos suaves, pensó que sus manos seguían siendo de una piel tersa y fina, y que su toque seguía siendo relajante.

-Linda, no pasará nada, lo prometo-

Y lo peor fue el tono de su voz, tan familiar, tan dulce…que Keiko estuvo segura que si Seiryu volvía a decirle una frase como aquella rompería a llorar irremediablemente.

Pero ella lo que menos quería en ese segundo era llorar.

Porque junto a ella también estaba Yusuke.

-Sólo serán dos años, podrás visitarle todos los días, sé que Yusuke tendrá restricción de visitas y esas cosas, pero si tú lo pides podemos llegar a un arreglo-le dijo la chica, levantó su mirada, su aliento olía a menta y al detenerse en ese rostro la morena vislumbró esos ojos avellana que yacían brillando a causa de la luz del sol.

Y pensó que Seiryu seguía siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez que le vio.

La primera vez que le había hablado fue cuando terminó uno de los entrenamientos del equipo de Yusuke y allí la conoció, con un vestido color verde musgo; con su cabellera larga atada en una trenza que le cayó en medio de toda la espalda.

_-Es mi hermana-_había dicho Kazuma Kuwabara un día en casa de ella en que celebraron la primera victoria del equipo de Tokio; hace casi tres años.

Y la mujer no había cambiado.

-Lo sé, pero…-Keiko dudó, ¿cómo decir que tu corazón está temblando de miedo?, ¿cómo decir que no quería dejar ir a Yusuke?

-Escúchame, es lo mejor, el tiempo pasa muy rápido- Keiko se mordió un labio. Iba a decir otra cosa cuando experimentó cómo su rostro era girado por otra palma, algo más tosca, Keiko suspiró y cuando sus ojos vislumbraron los chocolates de él no pudo más que morderse la boca y bajar la mirada. No podía mirarle a los ojos, no en ese segundo, no cuando sentía que lloraría de todas maneras.

-No te esfuerces Keiko, no me molestará-dijo y Keiko sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza, en ese minuto nadie más existió en su visual, no había Seiryu o Kazuma Kuwabara, ni siquiera estaba la silueta de Sakyo Tomochika. Para ella, en ese segundo sólo yacía un rostro que le miraba en silencio con la expresión más seria y repleta de determinación que jamás le había visto antes.

Yusuke jamás se había mostrado tan maduro con ella, ni siquiera cuando le pidió que se entregase al detective.

-Lo siento-dijo la morena y Yusuke se mordió la boca justo cuando Keiko se aferraba a su pecho y aprisionaba parte de su sudadera azul con sus dedos, justo cuando apoyaba su cabeza en el torso y se dedicaba a sentir el latido de su corazón. Yusuke nada hizo por correrla y sólo le abrazó en silencio suavemente, mientras una mano descendía por toda la curvatura de la figura de la morena, deleitándose como la primera vez que la desnudó y rozó esa piel con el canto de su mano.

-Extrañaré estas curvas-dijo, provocando que Keiko se riese y levantase el rostro para robarle un suave beso al entrenador de basquetball.

-Dime algo…¿Quieres que vaya a verte a la cárcel Yusuke?-el moreno tembló, no, la verdad era que no quería; la verdad era que prefería que se viesen después, había escuchado tantas cosas sobre lo que ocurría adentro, cosas sobre la convivencia con los demás presos y sus carceleros, cosas de las reglas de visita; cosas de lo que les hacían a la chicas cuando ingresaban que el moreno supo desde un comienzo que no sería capaz de dejar que Keiko pasase por tal denigración.

-No quiero que vengas-exclamó y Keiko cerró los ojos, esa era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba de sus labios, pues conocía a Yusuke y sabía que jamás le dejaría verle derrotado. Lo entendía como a su corazón, y sabía que aunque Yusuke estuviese muriendo de miedo en el fondo jamás se lo diría y jamás la dejaría ver aquello.

Keiko suspiró, enseguida el otro le mantuvo en aquel abrazo y rozó con sus labios parte de su cuello, Keiko tembló, una mano de ella comenzó a jugar con la sudadera mientras que la del moreno seguía rozando el recoveco de su cintura.

-¿Sabes?...-dijo ella, mientras sus dedos seguían jugando con la prenda y memorizaba el color de aquella sudadera-Una vez escuché que es lindo intercambiar diarios cuando hay que separarse Yusuke-exclamó finalmente cuando el otro comenzaba a besarle la piel del cuello, cuando ella sentía el roce de sus labios y lo delicado de sus besos; cuando su corazón latía con potencia al experimentar el roce de esa boca. Yusuke abrió los ojos, miró a Keiko, la otra sólo le sonrió tímida, y de paso sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al percatarse de lo tonto de esa idea.

-¿Diarios?-dijo, ella se mordió los labios pero no se movió, pues si iba a ser esa la última mañana en que sentiría esa boca entonces disfrutaría de ese toque por última vez. Y Keiko se dijo que aunque Yusuke se riera de su idea, que aunque le dijera que él en su vida escribía se prometió que no se enojaría.

No ese día.

-Escríbeme Yusuke, escríbeme todo lo que sientas en ese lugar, dibuja, lo que quieras; anota cosas que quieras decirme. Anota cuando me estés extrañando, yo llevaré un diario también. Y trataré de anotar todo lo que sienta mientras tú no estás, porque cuando salgas yo tendré mi diario en mi bolso y los intercambiaremos; y así sabremos todo lo que nos extrañamos y lo que vivimos, la gente que conocimos, las cosas que hicimos-exclamó ella, y Yusuke se sonrió con ganas.

-Es una idea demasiado cursi Keiko-

Keiko guardó silencio.

-Pero…me gusta, ayudaría a matar el tiempo, ¿quién sabe?, quizás necesite más de un diario Keiko- dijo, y ella volvió a reírse.

Para cuando Keiko volvió a ver a Yusuke este yacía subiendo al avión que le llevaría de regreso a Tokio, junto a Sakyou Tomochika, Shizuru Seiryu y otros integrantes de la brigada de homicidios.

A su lado la maestra Genkai le indicó el cielo y Keiko comenzó a seguir la trayectoria de aquel avión.

-Llegarán con bien Keiko, ahora nosotras debemos de terminar lo que él dejó pendiente- exclamó la mujer, Keiko asintió, y en ese segundo en que aquel avión comenzaba a ascender por ese cielo azul, con nubarrones blancos bordeando lo grisáceo, Keiko pensó que esa mañana a pesar de todo fue bonita.

Aún cuando parecía que se aproximaba una tormenta…

Aún cuando su corazón seguía latiendo por los besos dados por el moreno en la piel de su cuello…

Cuando ya no pudo ver la silueta de la máquina aquella mañana Keiko supo la primera historia que quería anotar en su futuro diario, y sabía que comenzaría tratando de describir lo bonito del cielo que vislumbró ese día a esa hora.

Y de paso, anotaría lo mucho que le gustaron los besos de Yusuke.

* * *

-**Teatro Sant Louis de Lacourt, una semana después-**

-No puedo concentrarme-se dijo Youko Kurama, respiró, levantó una mano, corrió un flequillo plateado de cabello de su rostro que le caía desde la coleta que traía sobre si. Miró hacia el techo del teatro, las luces yacían encendidas; eran de cristal con forma de flores en color azul y enseguida pensó que las luces eran bonitas y que seguro esa noche lo serían aún más.

_Si él llegaba…_

Youko estaba sentado en una escalera que daba al escenario releyendo sus líneas, imaginando su papel. Pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse, la verdad era que las líneas eran meras palabras que parecían no querer hacerle compañía pues yacía solo en medio de aquel escenario. Se concentró en la decoración, las paredes del anfiteatro eran de madera irlandesa con un bonito color turquesa brillante, cortinas color verde esmeralda yacían colgando tras de él dando a entender que aún no iba a comenzar la función de esa noche y en el suelo descansaba una alfombra color azul que cubría toda la residencia.

Una ventana yacía abierta para que ingresase aire mientras se encontraba en ese lugar, pero sentía las luces de las lámparas sobre la piel de su rostro demasiado cerca y experimentaba el peso de las manos cuando movía una hoja del libreto para releerla, solo quedaba unas horas para que comenzase la obra y él no se sentía para nada listo.

Porque la verdad era que estaba asustado, nervioso, la verdad era que pensaba que se equivocaría.

Que cometería un error garrafal, oh, ¿y si hacía mal su papel?, ¿y si la voz se le cortaba cuando el abriese la obra con su primera escena?

-Ya, calma…necesitas alejarte un poco, llevas leyendo esto todo el día-exclamó, en ese minuto se imaginó como el jugador de basquetball que era, y estaba meditando el hecho de quedarse en París, el corazón le palpitó con fuerza cuando la voz de Kuroune regresó a su memoria. Cuando recordó ese rostro, y el instante en que le entregaba una invitación para ir a verle.

Recordó incluso, aquel aroma de café vainilla que compartieron una tarde.

_-¿Una invitación a una obra de teatro?-_

_-Cuando estés listo ven a verme…yo esperaré-_

Su voz, el color de sus ojos, el eco de las pisadas luego al caminar por la calle y las manos que se rozaron sin buscarlo la primera vez que salieron. Movió la cabeza, respiró otra vez; no iba a rendirse ahora, ¡no con la ilusión de ver al otro chico seguro mirándole en alguna de las butacas del teatro! Youko cerró los ojos, se mordió la boca.

No se rendiría ahora, especialmente cuando ese iba a ser su último día como jugador de la liga de Tokio y quizás el primero de muchos en el mundo del teatro.

Enseguida escuchó un cristal romperse, al levantar la mirada vislumbró a un compañero de teatro al que se le acababa de caer un vaso de jugo y debido a aquel ruido Youko rememoró la tarde en que Genkai Kuzanabe, la antigua entrenadora de Yusuke Urameshi les llamó para informarles de los cambios que habría en el último partido de la liga, aquel en que enfrentarían a Montreal a finales del mes noviembre.

Ella les informó del paradero de Yusuke, de lo que ocurría en su vida, les contó de la petición expresada por el moreno para que ellos dieran su mejor esfuerzo a pesar de que él no los entrenaría ni los vería ganar o sostener aquel trofeo, porque sabía que en sus corazones querían aquella copa. El grupo había asentido, y se juntaban todos los días a las tres de la tarde a entrenar, pero el corazón de Youko yacía divido por el teatro, yacía dividido por querer sentir el roce de una cortina cayendo sobre su piel y querer escuchar el eco de los aplausos de la gente por ser él, y no el jugador número tres.

_-Maestra Genkai, finalizado el partido pienso retirarme_-había dicho, y el grupo de jugadores de basquetball le quedaron mirando incrédulos, Youko elevó sus hombros, la maestra sólo le miró y dejó salir un suspiro.

_-Hijo, a veces es bueno cambiar de aires, pero ten por seguro que cuando quieras regresar tendremos las puertas abiertas para ti Youko, eres bueno y un jugador bueno no puede perderse ahora que estamos llegando a la final. Además serías un estúpido si desperdicias tantos años de carrera, si yo fuera tu, iría un ratito a eso del teatro y luego me iría a la NBA, eres el único que cumple con las exigencias para postular a ese equipo-_había dicho, en el fondo a Youko le gustó escuchar esas palabras, le gustó escuchar que alguien lo valoraba dentro del equipo y que su pérdida sería devastadora.

Youko había sonreído.

_-Volveré cuando sienta el deseo de estar en una cancha, eso te lo aseguro-_ finalizó la junta cuando él firmó su certificado de salida, Genkai le había puesto una mano en su muñeca y no hubo necesidad de palabras amables para que él entendiera que siempre tendría un lugar al que volver.

Porque eso ya lo sabía.

_-Ya verás que la espinita del teatro se te pasará actor-_había dicho Hiei, Kuwabara sólo se rió, por su lado, Gin y Touya estaban neutros, porque si era sincero, nunca se habían llevado bien con él.

-Y pensar que de esa junta han pasado cuatro días-exclamó, se levantó de la escalera, cruzó por detrás de la cortina donde yacían distintos compañeros de su grupo de teatro ensayando también sus líneas.

Apenas hubo ingresado a esa zona del escenario se le acercó una niña bastante bajita que portaba una sudadera negra como prenda la cual le cubría hasta la rodilla. El resto de los presentes le saludó con un gesto de sus cabezas o con un apretón de manos, la gente reía allí adentro y olía un poco a colonia de lavanda y whisky barato, Youko frunció el ceño y saludó a sus compañeros de la sala.

-Oye amigo, ¿algo para relajarte?-dijo Tristán, un chico de veinte años que llevaba cuatro años en el grupo, y yacía al lado de la niña bajita.

-Mataría por un buen ron-exclamó el jugador de basquetball, Tristán rió y salió enseguida a buscar un vaso.

Youko aún no se acostumbraba a eso de que le trajesen todo apenas él lo pedía, un día le dijeron que era por ser un jugador de basquetball famoso y ese día quiso vomitar.

-Manda y obedecerán-exclamó la niña al notar que Tristán iba por un vaso para el chico, Youko se rió.

-Al menos es mejor que una mascota-la chica elevó los hombros y se volvió a reír, otra vez se le acercó, Youko elevó una ceja.

-¿Pasa algo Midori?-

-Quería saber algo, pero no te rías de mi, ¿primero tú cantas o lo haces al final de la obra?, es que yo bailo cuando tu cantas y perdí la hoja de los horarios-Midori, quien portaba una cabellera púrpura y aquella sudadera negra le preguntó por una acción en particular, el peliplateado la miró, se suponía que ella era la protagonista y él su compañero.

Se mordió la boca, suspiró.

-Creo que hemos hablado de esto mil veces Midori, yo canto, tú sólo bailas, recuerda que la introducción es un musical-

-Sí, perdona es que estoy nerviosísima-

-Pues ya somos dos-

-¿Exactamente qué cantas?, nunca te hemos escuchado ensayar esa parte Youko-le preguntó, los ojos color azul de Midori le contemplaron ansiosa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Youko vislumbró el minuto en que la niña se llevaba una mano a la mejilla para sentir ese calor.

-No es nada alocado Midori, es una canción en italiano, el director encontró maravilloso comenzar con algo así; recuerda que mientras yo canto tú bailas un poco de ballet con ese vestido azul que tanto te gusta. Es una introducción a la historia que no deja nada a la imaginación-

-Supongo que es para crearle una esencia a la obra, ¡estoy segura que te saldrá precioso Youko!- la niña volvió a mirar su libreto, una mano fue llevaba a su boca y mordió una yema de su dedo. –Bueno, iré a cambiarme, nos vemos en unas siete horas-dijo ella, y Youko vislumbró como la niña bajaba por la escalera del escenario, caminaba por la alfombra color azul hasta la puerta de salida del salón y él volvía a quedarse sólo.

Y en silencio, con el deseo de ver los ojos azules del jugador de Corea.

-Me pregunto si recordarás que es hoy- exclamó mirando el techo, y otra vez como al comienzo la luz dorada de los candelabros le encandiló los ojos, respiró con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos.

Le parecía increíble que hubiese transcurrido una semana desde el secuestro de Kurama Minamino, Youko recordó la voz de la reportera de las noticias de media noche que transmitió dicha historia, incluso recordaba el color de su cabello rubio y el timbre agudo que hablaba en francés, que sólo él entendía.

Nadie del equipo de basquetball había entendido las noticias de media noche, pero él sí, y lo primero que hizo su corazón fue pensar en Kuroune.

Y quizás por eso estaba nervioso, porque se habían llevado a Karazu Mie Llene a la cárcel, habían suspendido la muestra de modelaje y de Kuroune nada sabía.

Nada…

-Voy a esperarte en este teatro y si hoy no llegas, seguiré esperando todos los días-exclamó, una mano yació en su rostro, ojos quedaron hipnotizados mirando el resplandor de las luces azuladas de las lámparas en flor, y enseguida descendió por las escaleras del teatro para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Deseando, en lo más profundo de su corazón que Kuroune llegase esa noche a verlo.

* * *

**-Departamento de Hina Jaganshi, tres para las dos de la tarde-**

Kurama Minamino estaba tratando de arreglar su cabellera rojiza que seguía siendo corta, pasaba un poco los hombros, pero se había alisado y él extrañaba las ondas de su cabellera y el largo que le daba un aspecto muy varonil. Dejó el peine en la cómoda, no había forma, el cabello no se arreglaba, no se extendía y no quedaba como a él le gustaba. Suspiró, se miró otra vez en el espejo, una mano yació en su mejilla, y comenzó a meditar mil maneras para lograr que aquel flequillo que caía en su lado izquierdo se quedase quieto, estuvo a punto de cortarlo con una tijera por puro ataque de rabia cuando escuchó la voz de Hiei diciéndole que no hiciese aquella estupidez.

-Kitsune, déjalo, te vez bien-exclamó este, Kurama se giró a mirar con un puchero en sus labios.

-No me gusta-

-Pero te ves bien, y a mí me gusta-dijo acercándose de golpe hasta su oído, Kurama enseguida percibió los labios del moreno posarse en su cuello, la nariz de Hiei le hizo cosquillas y Kurama respiró con fuerza cuando percibió como el otro le mordía la piel de un hombro.

-Hiei…estaba-

-Deja que el cabello crezca cuando quiera, pero deja que pueda seguir disfrutando morderte los hombros por eso. Me gusta mucho morderte el hombro y el cuello Kurama-

El pelirrojo se rió, y en el fondo de su corazón pensó que sin quererlo Karazu le había hecho un regalo.

Hiei antes nunca había querido morderle los hombros.

-Lo siento-dijo este, Hiei le miró, Kurama yacía vestido con un jeans color blanco, encima traía una camisa color verde musgo, en su piel sintió el aroma de aquella colonia de jazmines y su cabello estaba brillante, con ese rojo que podría ser comparado con el rojo de su mirada.

-¿Damos un paseo?, es temprano, la obra comienza recién a las nueve-dijo el capitán de basquetball, Kurama se sonrió.

-¿Podemos ir a comprar algo dulce para la obra?-

-¿Cómo palomitas de maíz?-dijo Hiei, sonrió con sorna, conocía tanto a Kurama que sabía lo que le pediría, el otro se volvió a reír, y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Si agregamos una caja de helado-respondió él y volvió a morderle el cuello. Se quedó allí en su hombro, Kurama escuchó el sonido del latido de su corazón y comenzó a pensar que ese día en particular tendría que esforzarse por hacer reír a Hiei o algo.

Incluso mataría por una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas o por una de sus respuestas ególatras.

Porque ese día era importante para ambos, y Kurama sabía que en ese segundo valía más para él porque estaba con Hiei a esa hora, y desde el secuestro que había sufrido jamás pensó que llegaría a vivir ese día, por eso ese día quería que su corazón latiese con más fuerza y por eso incluso dejaría que Hiei se riera de él si este lo hacía.

Porque amaba oírlo reír.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, y se imaginó la reacción del otro cuando la llevase a cabo, se imaginó la ironía que saldría por su boca y que le diría que era muy rosado como los primeros días en que comenzaron a salir.

-Hiei…¿podemos juntarnos una hora antes en el centro comercial y luego compramos las palomitas?, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes-dijo, Hiei se levantó de su hombro, le miró elevando una ceja en señal de extrañeza.

Cerró la boca al vislumbrar el brillo incandescente en los ojos verdes del kitsune.

Hace tantos días que no veía ese brillo, que no fue capaz de decirle que no.

-¿Te parece que nos juntemos a las siete? La obra comienza a las nueve-dijo el basquetbolistas y Kurama le rozó una mano con sus labios.

-Nos vemos en un rato entonces, voy a salir ahora-exclamó y lo último que Hiei vislumbró de Kurama en ese minuto fue la silueta de su espalda que salía por la puerta de la habitación que compartían al igual que lo metálico de aquella silla de ruedas.

Y Hiei sintió un nudo en el pecho, pero no fue capaz de decirle a Kurama que no saliera.

Especialmente cuando llevaba días tratando de que saliese a la calle.

El basquetbolista se quedó en silencio, llevó una mano a su rostro, miró la pared de dicha habitación, yacía cubierta con un tapiz crema, en el medio descansaba un calendario con típicas fotografías parisinas.

-¿Y eso?-enseguida vislumbró una fecha tachada en rojo, y una frase de por medio que le hizo mover todo el piso.

Su corazón palpitó con más fuerza y enseguida pensó que él también tendría que salir.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, aquel calendario quedó en medio de la misma pared, con el mismo círculo rojo y la misma frase que él leyó.

"_Un mes, no lo olvides"_

* * *

**-Celda nº 17, prisión estatal de Tokio-**

Lo primero que Yusuke sintió al descender del avión fue que su corazón latía unísono con el sonido del viento que gélido, se dejaba caer sobre sus mejillas. La estancia parecía solitaria, pocas personas yacían a su alrededor además de los detectives de homicidios y el guardia de turno, Yusuke esperaba ver entre la gente a Karazu Mie Llene pero de él no había huella; aquello le llamó la atención porque esperaba encontrarle entre la gente que estaría en las celdas pero por más que vislumbró el interior de aquel oxidado edificio no le vio.

-¿Él no está acá verdad?-dijo, Sakyou Tomochika se giró a ver a Yusuke, se sonrió de lado, llevó una mano por su cabellera negra que le caía sobre las mejillas.

-No Urameshi, este lugar no era…apropiado para una persona de su elite, el sanatorio mental de Japón era un mejor prospecto, además sirven un mejor café-exclamó, Yusuke como respuesta se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar un ataque de risa, bueno; Karazu no estaba, por ende, podría dormir mucho más tranquilo. Enseguida, Yusuke se dedicó a mirar las celdas, eran del típico barrote de acero color plata y las paredes del edificio eran de una tonalidad oscura, una ventana yacía en el fondo y una cama en forma de litera le hacía compañía como decoración.

Pero no había nadie en ese pasillo.

-¿Acaso…estaré solo acá?-

-El juez lo ha determinado así, dos años de presidio aislado, así que espero que te inventes pronto un juego o algo para no caer en depresión-exclamó el detective, Yusuke le miró fijamente a los ojos azules que parecían estar riéndose de su persona, tragó saliva y enseguida llevó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

_-Escribe Yusuke…cualquier cosa que quieras contarme…-_el detectiverecordó la voz de Keiko, el aroma de la colonia de jazmines que descansaba en su cuello al momento de despedirse, se sonrió.

No pudo evitar desear estar de nuevo en el aeropuerto abrazando el cuerpo de ella.

Keiko siempre tenía razón en lo que hacía y esta vez tuvo que dársela en serio. Además, no era tan malo escribiendo sólo podríamos decir que estaba fuera de práctica.

-Ya veré que hago Tomochika, quizás hasta me encuentre un amigo imaginario-dijo, el detective se rió y dejó caer el cigarrillo de menta que traía en la boca, se giró para mirar a Seiryu.

La detective yacía en silencio, observaba a la pareja bastante divertida pero no pudo evitar sentir que si ella estuviese en el lugar de Yusuke se desquiciaría en una semana.

Seiryu detestaba la soledad.

Recordó el viaje en el avión que les trajo hasta Japón, se imaginó el azul del cielo que les acompañó durante esas largas siete horas, el rostro de Yusuke mirando por la ventanilla sin pronunciar palabra y los ojos azules de Sakyou que se habían dedicado a mirar una película…pero ahora estaban en una prisión estatal…estaban admirando la que sería la celda de Yusuke; hablando como si nada de esos pequeños detalles fuesen importantes e incluso bromeando de la salud mental del diseñador de modas que les había metido en aquel embrollo.

_-Esto es tan bizarro-_ pensó ella, porque parecía que estaban yendo a dejar a un niño a un internado más que a un criminal, parecía que Yusuke sólo se iría unos días de viaje y que nada importaría al terminar ese largo viaje de dos años de reclusión. A Seiryu se le apretó el pecho, había terminado sintiendo afecto por el entrenador pero era oficial de policía y no debía mezclar sentimientos, no debía preocuparle donde lo dejarían ni dónde terminaría durmiendo; por Dios, ni siquiera debería importarle que la celda de Urameshi tuviese una ventana para mirar el cielo, pero eso era una gran mentira; porque la verdad era que a la chica sí que le importaba. Por eso, Seiryu pensó que tenían que terminar esa visita enseguida porque si no terminaría sacando al chico de la celda para que se fuera de una vez por todas y desapareciera de su visual.

_-No puedo creer que realmente me importe este idiota… Kazuma tienes la culpa de esto… ¿por qué este idiota tenía que ser tu mejor amigo?-_pensó, iba a jalar el brazo de Sakyou cuando sus ojos avellana observaron como Yusuke palpaba la cama de la celda nº 17, el entrenador se sentó en ella, y luego se estiró. Del otro lado Yusuke vislumbró el techo de color azul oscuro, no había nada decorándole y ni siquiera había un solo rayón en el mármol.

_-Es como si este lugar hubiese estado vacío durante años-_pensó el moreno, se mordió un labio, llevó sus brazos detrás de su nuca que descansaba en una almohada blanca de suaves plumas.-Bueno, si no tienen nada mejor que hacer, me gustaría quedarme sólo un momento-dijo, Tomochika encendió otro cigarrillo, enseguida Seiryu retiró una foto de su cartera de mano, la detective se acercó al moreno, Yusuke le miró sin entender.

-La anciana que estaba en el aeropuerto me pidió que te entregara esto, dijo, "no lo pierdas, si vuelves sin la foto te hare correr por seis horas"- Yusuke se sonrió, recibió el papel semi doblado, sus ojos brillaron al observar un retrato del equipo de basquetball, tras del papel impreso había una nota con la firma de la maestra Genkai.

_-"No te mueras en estos dos años Yusuke, porque cuando salgas y entres al estadio de Estados Unidos te diré una frase "Mira y llora"-_

Aquello era típico de la vieja, Yusuke se rió suavemente mientras dejaba la fotografía debajo de la almohada. Luego de eso, los detectives desaparecieron de su visual y el moreno quedó en silencio imaginando lo que diría apenas pisase el estadio de América del norte.

* * *

**-Restaurante Shinzou, Tokio, dos horas después-**

Acaban de dejar a Yusuke en la cárcel del distrito federal de Tokio, aún recordaba el color oscuro de esos ojos cuando le hubo dejado en ese lugar, incluso podía rememorar el sarcasmo que hubo en sus labios y la forma simple de sentarse en la cama de la celda al momento de pedirle que ingresase a ella.

_-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer Tomochika, entonces dormiré un poco, al menos podré hacer eso hasta cansarme_-

Yusuke Urameshi era de esas personas que él no comprendía, y por eso le caía bien. Sintió un crujido en su estómago, volvió a la realidad, al levantar la mirada desde el suelo sus ojos conectaron con los ojos avellana de Seiryu, un sonrojo; no fue capaz de emitir palabra.

Quedó mirándola en silencio, -_no eres atractiva a decir basta-_, se dijo, -_ni mucho menos tus labios parecen ser suaves al taco- _pero estaba segurísimo que esos mismos labios tenían un toque de cereza mezclado con frutilla y sabía que esa boca se acoplaba a la suya cuando era besada; ¿y qué decir de las mejillas cual porcelana que adornaban ese rostro pálido que le miraba con galante coquetería?, Sakyou Tomochika le volvió a mirar, trató de concentrarse en la pequeña merluza que estaba cortando con su servicio de platería fina cuando Seiryu se sonrió y comenzó a rozar con uno de sus dedos la piel de la mano de aquel hombre. El detective tembló, dejó sobre la vajilla el tenedor que estaba usando para tocar con sus dedos la piel de aquella mano que se posó sobre la suya.

La piel de ella era suave, y sabía que si se llevaba aquella mano a los labios para besarle podría saborear ese aroma de cereza que adornaba aquella delicada figura.

-Seiryu, sabes…nunca supe como decírtelo, pero…-

-Descuida, sé que me quieres, y yo también te quiero Sakyou, ¿necesitamos más palabras acaso para decir algo que ambos ya sabemos?-el hombre se sonrió con sorna, llevó una mano a su rostro, y dejó que sus ojos azules admiraran el lugar en donde se encontraban a esas horas de la noche en Japón. Yacían en un local bastante elegante, con cortinas color avena y candelabros de cristal, Seiryu traía un vestido color amaranto, con un encaje en v que dejaba ver parte de sus hombros y cuello; en el centro sin embargo no había un collar que le adornase sino que portaba una cinta color negro cubriendo la blanca piel de su cuello; Sakyou se sonrió, y dejó el tenedor olvidado sobre la mesa para comenzar a acercarse hasta el rostro de aquella salvaje mujer.

-No quiero otra compañera en esta vida detective, así que si llegan alguna vez a cambiarnos de equipo haré tal escándalo que tendrán que devolverte a mi-

-¿Por qué dices eso Sakyou?, nadie va a transferirme-

-Seiryu, el caso está resuelto, Mie llene está recluido, Urameshi está durmiendo en la prisión y tú resolviste el caso del año sin ayuda de ningún otro compañero de cuartel. Conoces las leyes mejor que nadie en el departamento; por eso luego de haber traído a Yusuke el jefe del cuartel de homicidios pidió gente con tu experiencia para resolver un caso similar en Madrid-

-¿Van a transferirme?, ¿Cuándo?-

-En tres días, ¿lo bueno?, que puedes escoger tu compañero-dijo el hombre y Seiryu se llevó una mano a la boca luego de dejar salir un ataque de risa. Sakyou retiró un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, y cuando la llama fue encendida Seiryu le miró directamente a sus ojos azules.

-Eres un tonto si pensabas que iba a hacer equipo con otro compañero de trabajo-

-Sólo lo dije para asegurarme, uno nunca deja de conocer a las mujeres, además he escuchado que Miyage es un buen camarada de equipo-

Como respuesta a eso la mujer le pisó con su tacón de diez centímetros bajo la mesa, Sakyou se mordió la boca ante tal reacción.

-Por eso me gusta provocarte, porque reaccionas en seguida Seiryu, lástima que esta vez fuese con un taconazo-exclamó.

-Engreído, si querías un beso sólo debías de pedirlo-

-Se suponía que me ibas a dar uno, nunca falla en las películas-

La mujer rió, entonces ambos terminaron dándose un beso que provocó que el corazón de Seiryu latiese con increíble velocidad.

Y pensó, que estaba en el lugar y momento adecuado aquella helada noche de septiembre.

* * *

**-Joyería "Le prada", Francia, cuatro de la tarde-**

Llegar hasta ese lugar fue difícil, pero luego de acostumbrarse a las señalizaciones de tránsito y a leer un poco de francés, cosa, que en ello era muy malo a decir verdad, no le había costado nada encontrar una joyería para mandar a tallar un regalo; cierto, quizás era algo muy notorio y quizás era algo muy predecible pero era bonito y esperaba que le gustase a Hiei.

Kurama se inclinó un poco en la silla de ruedas para pedirle a una señorita que le mostrase los anillos que tenían expuestos en una vitrina, la mujer de cabellera casi albina se sonrió, enseguida, Kurama recibió en su mano una muestra con diversos modelos en color ocre y plata.

-¿Por casualidad tendrías algo en color verde o rojo?-dijo, nunca había pensando en algo como eso, pero el modelo quería que Hiei y él tuviesen un color favorito, a decir verdad no sabía de uno que fuese el preferido del capitán de basquetball por eso pensó que sería lindo tener uno y sólo pudo concentrarse en esos dos colores.

Porque fue a causa de un semáforo que cambiada de rojo a verde que se conocieron.

Recordaba esa tarde en particular, sabía que le obligaron a salir del automóvil que le dejaría en la empresa de American Idol cuando se percató que Karazu Mie Llene no pretendía soltarle y le recalcaba vivencias pasadas de ellos juntos.

_-Puede que suene ridículo, pero si ese semáforo no hubiese cambiado de color jamás lo habría conocido, y quizás jamás estaríamos ahora compartiendo una fecha en especial- _pensó el kitsune, al levantar la mirada vislumbró los espejos que yacían en la tienda y los muebles de color caoba que yacían repletos de perlas cultivadas.

Las perlas también eran muy bonitas.

Al vislumbrar la colección de anillos el Kitsune se mordió un labio, no había una pareja que le gustase, enseguida preguntó a la joven si tendrían otros con los colores que él buscaba.

-Espérame un minuto-dijo ella, Kurama vio como abría cajones y retiraba juegos de anillos y set de collares sellados en cajas de vidrio azul.

Si luego de escoger los anillos podía guardarlos en una cajita como esas, seguro haría que Hiei le pidiese una explicación, y seguro terminaría callándolo con un beso.

Después de todo, ¿él era rosado y cursi no?

-¿Te gusta esta pareja?, lamentablemente no tengo dos anillos con diferentes tonos pero puedes tallarlos con el color que te guste-exclamó la niña, Kurama dejó la cartilla de anillos que antes estaba mirando sobre la mesa y se dedicó a observar la pareja que acababa de darle la señorita que le atendía.

Eran dos argollas sencillas de color rojo italiano, ni muy brillante ni muy opaco; era un lindo matiz para tallar con tinta verde esmeralda, cosa que provocó que Kurama sonriese.

Entonces, se le ocurrió otra idea… ¿Y si en vez de escribir sus nombres grababa una frase?

-Me gustan, ¿podrías escribirle con tinta verde una frase para alguien especial?, pienso que grabar nuestros nombres es demasiado típico-

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres que le ponga?-

-En una graba _"¿Sabes? si tú no me hubieras encontrado", _y en la otra _"sé que te habría buscado todos los días hasta conocerte"-_

-Eres muy bueno expresando estas cosas-

Kurama rió ante eso.

-Supongo, lástima que por eso siempre me miran con una ceja arqueada-la chica se sonrió, terminó de grabar las frases con la tinta verde y guardó los anillos en una cajita de cristal color azul marino, a primera vista parecía una cajita de música, pero si se miraba más de cerca podías vislumbrar el juego de anillos y las palabras talladas en tinta verde.

-¿Podrías grabar con dorado nuestros nombres en la caja de cristal?, es demasiado bonita para perderla-dijo, la chica se volvió a reír, al terminar de grabar con una tinta dorada Kurama vislumbró como el material brillaba al minuto de acercarle a la luz de una lámpara.

Luego de ello el kitsune sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza, salió de la tienda y quedó mirando el cielo de Francia que se tornaba cada vez más azul.

Y al mirar aquella cajita, Kurama pensó por un minuto que quizás el azul era un buen color para compartir con Hiei.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: Capítulo 31 "09 de septiembre"**_

**13 de abril.**

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, sé que me demoré en subir esta entrega, pero espero les haya gustado. Mis disculpas si se volvió muy rosada, pero me fue difícil evitarlo, es muy divertido imaginar a Kurama haciendo esas cosas para Hiei, no sé; tiene marcado el estereotipo (risas), bueno, ya tenemos la entrega al día, sé que las fechas se me fueron un poco de las manos pero siempre trato de cumplir con una o dos continuaciones.

**Nejito:**

Muchas gracias por enviarme este capítulo para poder terminarlo, si no lo hubieras hecho, quizás recién estaria subiendo esta entrega en abril, y no era la idea. Besos para ti linda, me gustó mucho la historia de saint seiya que subiste =)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, a la gente que me comenta, a la gente que espera las continuaciones.

En fin, a todos los que quiero.

* * *

**Gracias en especial a:**

Kitty_Wolf, Mikoto Sama, Twinipuu, Roronoa Minamino, Hoshiyo Hime y mi linda Patonejo.

_**Nos veremos.**_

* * *

…_**Tú me enseñaste que tan simple son las cosas…**_

…_**Tú me enseñaste a dar amor y nada más…**_

…_**Y que no importa si recibes algo a cambio…**_

…_**Y descubrir que en esta vida hay algo más…**_

…_**Y dónde quiera que yo este, tú vas a estar…**_

-Guapa-

Diego Torres


	31. 26 de septiembre

_**Treinta días**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo les he usado para dejar volar a mi imaginación que esta ultra inspirada y dispersa por muchos mundos.

_**Notas:**_

Chan, chan, nos queda solo una entrega para el esperado final, espero les guste este capítulo que está más concentrado en Youko que en Hiei y Kurama, es la parte que no pude agregar del capítulo anterior, por lo que espero a las fanáticas como yo de esta pareja les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Debo advertir que debido a tantos años de estar siendo publicado este fick que le he tenido que releer para recordar la fecha exacta del cumple-mes de Hiei y Kurama, puede que a lo largo de los años la haya cambiado más de una vez, por lo que en un futuro re-editado apenas se termine la historia iré corrigiendo ciertos errores que, aunque a primer lectura no son visibles, cuando uno le lee con calma y con ojo crítico los encuentra. (risas)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han estado conmigo, que me leen, que me comentan, que me saludan o me dicen hola por el msn, es un gran honor tener esta grata relación.

No tengo mucho más que decir, simplemente, que les quiero de todo corazón.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo XXXI**

"_**26 de septiembre"**_

_**.**_

**-Sanatorio mental de Japón, cuatro y media de la tarde-**

Había cierta dulzura en aquellas paredes de algodón blanco que se encontraban a su alrededor y en la pequeña ventana que yacía sin cortinas, si lo pensaba, podía incluso imaginar que era un suave colchón que podría compartir con Kuroune si lo veía una tarde en la habitación, entonces quizás podrían dormir abrazados frente a aquellas paredes y él podría acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la cabellera negra del chico. ¿Por qué no?, después de todo las paredes eran suaves y todo no sería más que una bella fantasía, y si quería podía pintar la pared con suaves tonos pasteles oliva o mar, Karazu suspiró…pero esos colores no serían para Kuroune bonitos, para nada que no, si quería imaginar aquella fantasía tendría que pintar las paredes de color azul o dorado; se sonrió al recordar que esos eran los colores favoritos de Kuroune, además del púrpura obispo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, la pequeña ventanita de la habitación crujió como si alguien le hubiese arrojado una piedrecilla. Enseguida Karazu abrió los ojos apenas sintió el crujir de su ventana que yacía cubierta por los rayos del quemante sol de Tokio, no era nada nuevo, ni nada que lo sorprendiese, se movió del suelo de la habitación en la que se hallaba; el cabello le caía sucio más debajo de los hombros, liso debido a la falta de una ducha y había comenzado a tornarse oscuro y opaco, pero a Karazu aquello no le importaba.

-Sería bonito que estuvieras aquí para decirte hola-dijo, siguió mirando el techo del mismo color blanco, Dios, todo era de esta tonalidad, todo era de algodón y todo olía a menta recién servida en tacitas de té de porcelana inglesa. Karazu suspiró, se llevó una mano a la boca, mordió un dedo hasta que de la yema brotó sangre rojiza, sonrió y enseguida comenzó a admirar aquella sangre.

Ese rojo era idéntico al cabello de Shuishi.

Pero a él ya no le gustaba el rojo granate.

Se levantó del suelo, moviéndose torpemente llegó hasta el extremo del cuarto en el que le gustaba estar, una esquina donde sólo yacía un almohadón verde y un montón de hojas rayadas.

Estar en custodia era aburrido y más lo era el estar solo las 24 horas del día, por lo que Karazu había encontrado una sana entretención.

Al menos era sana en su mente.

-Creo que eran así tus ojos-dijo, mirando el boceto en lápiz grafito que yacía en la croquera de tamaño carta; no tenía colores en ella, sólo el tono perla del lápiz mina recién usado y los borrones que hacía con una goma creada a base de migas de pan; no era un gran diseñador de rostros, pero le gustaba mucho imaginar escenas con Kuroune, le encantaba tratar de dibujar su mirada, tratar de grabar en papel la forma de sus ojos y el recoveco de los labios cuando estos se movían, ¿y qué decir de la emoción que sentía cuando lograba darle vida a esos ojos grabados en aquel papel blanco?, Karazu se emocionaba con cada imagen que lograba retratar del chico y le fascinaba pensar en todo lo que podría hacer si algún día conseguía salir del sanatorio mental.

_-No estoy loco-_se decía a menudo, pero era difícil creer aquello cuando tenías sobre el cuerpo una bata de hospital y marcas de inyecciones que solían colocarte para realizarte pruebas de sangre, era difícil creerlo cuando dos días a la semana te visitaba un psiquiatra que siempre hacia las mismas preguntas, que siempre decía las mismas palabras y que siempre te decía que no encontraba avances.

Era difícil, cuando estabas obsesionado con dibujar a la misma persona en toda hoja de papel que encontrarás, aunque no le tuvieras de modelo de arte.

Karazu siguió moviéndose en medio de las hojas rayadas, estiró su cabeza sobre la almohada de color verde y comenzó a mirar cada imagen, cada dibujo realizado de Kuroune.

Iba a crear otro cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, al levantar la mirada se encontró con uno de los guardias del hospital, ¿era Henry?, no recordaba bien, pero siempre le gustaba el miedo que se marcaba en los ojos de los guardias cuando ingresaban a su habitación.

-Tienes una carta, por increíble que me parezca-dijo el guardia y el corazón de Karazu comenzó a latir tan rápido como una calesita que giraba y giraba a mil por hora, sintió la sangre fluyendo, el aire atraparse en todo sus pulmones.

La boca se le secó.

Cuando sus manos recibieron aquel sobre de papel sintió que este era tan frágil que si hacia un mal movimiento con sus dedos terminaría rompiendo la carta y ella jamás volvería a aparecer ante su visual; oh, ¿estaría soñando aquello?, ¿estaría imaginado aquello?, Karazu pestañeó no una, sí no dos veces cuando el guardia de turno depositó el sobre en la palma de una de sus manos.

Era…un sobre color azul.

El guardia cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave como siempre a las cuatro y media, apagó las luces del pasillo como todos los días y Karazu se quedó a solas como todas las tardes, pero ahora algo había cambiado en su rutina diaria, ¡alguien le había escrito una carta a él!, alguien se había acordado de su nombre, alguien se había acordado que no le gustaba la soledad del sanatorio mental.

Alguien recordó que tenía un corazón gimiendo de agonía.

Cuando giró el sobre para leer el remitente el mundo literalmente se detuvo en su interior.

Por demasiados segundos.

.

"_Querido Kary:_

_Han pasado semanas desde el último día en que hablamos, en que reímos, en que jurábamos que teníamos el mundo a nuestros pies. _

_Han pasado meses para mi, ¿para ti habrán pasado años?; hoy quise venir a decirte hola, pero no me dejaron entrar a verte. Por eso, he tenido que recurrir a escribirte una carta que no espero vayas a guardar._

_No tengo muchas palabras para dedicarte, es difícil escribir esto, y tú sabes que nunca he sido bueno con las cartas, pero necesitaba decirte una palabra desde el fondo de mi corazón: Adiós._

_Necesitaba despedirme bien de ti Karazu, necesitaba mirar hoy tus ojos púrpuras, necesitaba escuchar el sonido de tu risa y quizás haber experimentado sobre mis labios un último beso de los tuyos; pero nada de eso será posible hoy ni ningún otro día._

_Porque no vendré otro día a Japón…porque me quedaré en Francia con Youko._

_¿Estarás odiándome al leer esta frase?, si, seguro que me estas odiando._

_Puedo escuchar el sonido de tu respiración agitándose en mi cabeza._

_Pero debía ser honesto, debía contarte que no volverás a verme porque no puedo empezar una nueva vida sin habértelo dicho donde quiera que te tengan. _

_Por eso te contaré un secreto…aún te quiero….pero ese te quiero ya no es como el te quiero de hace meses…ya no es ese te quiero de "sabes Karazu, la verdad es que te amo"…_

_-Fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida, y ahora siento que te quiero como un buen amigo- _

_Han sido dos semanas desastrosas para mi, he estado confundido durante muchas noches pensando si el haberme alejado de ti habrá sido lo mejor, pero las cosas están ya hechas y no se puede volver atrás. _

_¿Sabes?, me he convertido en el número dos en el equipo de corea y enfrentaremos a Italia en unas cuantas horas en el estadio de Francia, pero no he estado conectado con mi trabajo porque no he podido quitarme esta amarga sensación._

_Esta mañana fue cuando entendí que necesitaba venir a despedirme._

_Quedé con este sentimiento el día en que vi cómo te llevaban a prisión aquella noche cuando rescataron a Kurama, y me costó muchas horas tomar el valor necesario para venir a verte, no he visto a Youko en todas esas dos semanas debido a que no podía dejar de pensar en ti._

_No importa si no me crees. _

_Sé que hay cosas que jamás podré remplazar, cosas que jamás le contaré a Youko…_

_¿Sabes?_

_No puedo mirar un evento de modas sin recordar lo bonito que era cuando me leías revistas de quien diseñó los vestuarios de las modelos que desfilaban, no puedo mirar una croquera sin sentir un latido de mi corazón al pensar en lo feliz que te veías mostrándome bocetos tuyos; no puedo coleccionar muñecas de trapo porque eso era algo que hacíamos tu y yo y mucho menos puedo mirar telenovelas a las nueve de la noche con otra persona. _

_Esas cosas fueron importantes para mí, por eso, sé que no haré nada de eso con Youko, porque eran nuestras y nadie podrá reemplazar ese simple hecho._

_Que eran tuyas y mías._

_Tengo un anhelo en este minuto Kary, no importa si no sientes lo mismo. _

_Seré sincero…anoche soñé contigo, y pensé "Que bonito sería que nos dijéramos hola incluso ahora que ya no somos nada", sé que eso es iluso, porque cuando uno acaba una relación es imposible saludarse como si nada hubiese pasado, pero quiero decirte que si algún día llego a encontrarme contigo yo te diré "Hola Karazu, ¿cómo has estado?, y sé que te saludaré aunque tú no lo hagas, sé que te desearé un "Ten un buen día Karazu" aunque tú no voltees a mirarme. _

_Kary, este será nuestro adiós, pero te prometo que si algún día nos encontramos te preguntaré que ha sido de ti, y sé que te invitaré a una muestra de modelaje quizás, acá en Paris._

_Adiós Karazu, espero la vida te trate bien._

_Con amor…Kuroune._

* * *

**-Estadio de Paris "Le notedette", seis minutos para las 7:00 pm-**

El tiempo se le había escurrido como arena entre los dedos, ¡era increíble!, pensó Kuroune.

Hace cuatro horas había estado en Japón y ahora a sólo seis minutos de las siete de la tarde se encontraba en el estadio más imponente de Francia enfrentando al equipo de Italia de Casimire Dapello.

Al ingresar al estadio junto a su equipo de basquetball recordó el frío que experimentó al descender del avión, el sonido de su corazón latiendo y la manera en que sus manos temblaron producto del helado viento que caía esa tarde; pero aquello no era importante para Kuroune ese día porque ese día era su primer partido como el número dos del equipo de Corea y no podía fallarle a su entrenador si esperaba conseguir el puesto de capitán en el próximo campeonato europeo.

Si ganaban esa tarde Corea clasificaría para pelearse un puesto por ese campeonato, para febreros del año que seguía.

Respiró, miró la cancha, un pie sobre el piso del estadio y apenas sonó el silbato del árbitro Kuroune ingresó corriendo junto a su equipo para sortear el destino del balón. El capitán de su equipo se colocó en la línea divisoria y él se ubicó tres pasos detrás de este para evitar que el balón fuese atajado por jugadores del otro equipo.

Kuroune sentía la presión en sus piernas, la sangre fluyendo con increíble velocidad pero la verdad era que iba a ser difícil concentrarse con tantas pancartas, con tanta gente y tantas luces brillando sobre su persona, iba a ser demasiado difícil visualizar el balón de basquetball en aquel estadio en que rebosaban colores fluorescentes.

De pronto el corazón de Kuroune palpitó con fuerza cuando vislumbró a un joven de cabellera rubia en medio del estadio…. el balón salió de los brazos del árbitro, fue atajado por el capitán del equipo de Italia, Kuroune corrió para marcar al número cuatro de ese quipo pero no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de cabellera rubia que acaba de mirar, se detuvo unos segundos…no…no era Karazu.

_-No puedo evitar pensar en ti con todos estos colores-_se dijo… eso era después de todo…no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le habría dicho a Karazu si lo hubiesen dejado pasar a saludarle, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se habría sentido su corazón si hubiese podido despedirse al menos con un apretón vago de sus manos, pero el sanatorio mental de Japón era estricto y por más que rogó nadie le dejó entrar a ver como estaba el chico.

Y por eso terminó escribiéndole aquella carta…

"_Espero la vida te trate bien, con amor…Kuroune" _

No había inventado nada en ella, ni mucho menos había agregado sentimientos que jamás habían existido…en aquel pedazo de papel blanco Kuroune había abierto su corazón a Karazu y le había hablado de lo mucho que lo había querido y de lo feliz que habrían sido si él se hubiese olvidado del modelo, le había contado de sus sentimientos por Youko y no esperaba que Karazu lo aprobara.

Pero si que entendiera, que jamás volverían a ser uno solo.

-Concéntrate en el juego…olvida a Karazu…olvida…olvida…-exclamó, el balón rebotó a su izquierda, un giró distractor por su parte hizo que el número cuatro tropezara y que el balón fuese sujetado por la palma de sus manos, la tela del objeto le rozó la piel de estas con tanto ardor que Kuroune supo que si seguía sujetando el balón le dolería seguir manteniéndolo en ellas pero los juegos eran así, si te caías nadie iba a levantarte, si te llegaba un balón con una velocidad increíble no le soltabas por más dolor que sintieras en la palma de tus manos.

Él era jugador de basquetball y quería el puesto de capitán, pues bien, ¡iba a ganárselo esa noche!, y para eso debía decirle adiós a Kary…debía dejar el pasado atrás.

Necesitaba hacerlo porque durante dos semanas había estado desconectado de todo, del juego, de su vida… de Youko.

Pero ya no más.

-¡El número dos de Corea impacta el aro con un salto y hace la primera canasta!-el grito de la gente hizo que su corazón palpitase con furia, estaba nervioso.

Porque el juego duraba hasta las ocho y media.

_-"Cuando estés listo ven a verme…yo esperaré"-_recordó la voz de Youko y Kuroune supo que esa noche estaba listo para decirle que quería estar con él, supo que luego de haber escrito aquella carta a Karazu Kuroune había dejado ir lo más importante que guardaba en su corazón de aquel hombre y en las letras que grabó en aquel papel también grabó los recuerdos que más quería, y de pasó grabó el amor que Karazu no supo apreciar. Pero ahora su corazón latía tranquilo, y sabía que había logrado dar vuelta la página para permitirse sentir algo muy parecido por otra persona, jamás amaría a Youko como a su Kary, pero trataría de darle a él todo aquello que Karazu no supo apreciar.

Apenas el silbato del entrenado sonó para dar inicio al medio tiempo Kuroune levantó su mirada del suelo hacia las luces encandilantes de aquel estadio, en grandes números rojos se dejaba leer un enorme 18-16, Italia les iba ganando por dos puntos pero el juego solo iba en la mitad y él no se dejaría ganar aquella noche.

Y si lograba terminar el juego antes de las ocho y media sería el hombre más afortunado de aquella tierra.

* * *

**-Centro comercial, cinco para las siete de la tarde, Francia-**

Hiei Jaganshi se movió entre la gente que ingresaba al centro comercial tratando de encontrar al kitsune, cuando le vio sentado en su silla de ruedas leyendo una revista sonrió, Kurama hace mucho que no leía una reviste de modas, y qué decir de trajes típicos de las premisas de invierno, Hiei se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón negro y se sonrió con sorna, el kitsune le vio y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Ninguno habló, mas cuando Hiei se acercó hasta el kitsune para llevar una mano a su cabellera el otro chico le sujetó la muñeca antes de que este pudiera hacer nada.

-Llegaste antes-dijo el kitsune, Hiei se mordió un labio, otra vez sintió el corazón latiendo deprisa.

-Siempre he sido así, lo sabes, además solo son cinco minutos-

-¿Ya compraste las palomitas que me prometiste?-le dijo, el kitsune le miró coquetamente, Hiei se rió.

-Eres…tan predecible kitsune, no, iba a hacerlo cuando te viniese a buscar- dijo y Kurama terminó por tornarse rojo ante aquella respuesta. Hiei vislumbró el sector del centro comercial en el que estaban, Kurama yacía cerca de una joyería y una tienda de perfumes, pero Kurama no traía en su cuello un nuevo aroma, ni mucho menos traía una cadena o algo parecido que Hiei supiese por la vista que se hubiese comprado algo nuevo para la noche.

Quizás… ¿tendría algo que ver con la fecha?

_-Mejor no digo nada, en una de esas me pega después_-pensó, Kurama le apretó la muñeca con fuerza ante la falta de habla de Hiei.

-¿Hn?-

-¿Crees que las palomitas se moverán solas al teatro Hiei?-el pelinegro cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Vaya, esperaba poder engañarte para comprar helado-

-No, lo prometiste, ¡así que vámonos a comprar mis sagradas palomitas!- Hiei no tuvo ganas de discutir en ese minuto con el kitsune, se guardó sus comentarios sanguinarios para su cuñado y sólo se dedicó a guiar la silla de ruedas de Kurama.

Cuando ingresaron a un supermercado Kurama comenzó a señalarle las miles de marcas y bolsitas de palomas de maíz que le gustaban y los líquidos de chocolate con los que podrían comerlas, Hiei pensó en ese minuto que Kurama era un niño pero le gustó mucho el detalle de que agregaran un paquete de helados en forma de bombones con chocolate y menta.

Pero cuando Kurama comenzó a sacar de paso golosinas ya no le pareció tan buena idea…

-Te vas a indigestar si comes tanto Kurama-

-Para algo te tengo a ti Hiei, si me enfermo tu me cuidas-

Hiei llevó una palma de su mano a su cara…

-¡Ya está!, ¡podemos ir andando al teatro!- luego de eso ambos salieron del centro comercial y se fueron juntos andando al teatro de Paris donde se estrenaría la obra en la que Youko participaba, Hiei sentía sobre su rostro el viento helado que comenzaba a caer aquella noche, mientras que Kurama experimentaba como latía su corazón de solo saber que Hiei le llevaba en su silla de ruedas hasta ese edificio, el cielo estaba ya obscuro pero nada le importaba si llegaban juntos al teatro.

Hiei no habló en todo el camino, y Kurama no le reprochó aquello.

El jugador de basquetball nunca admitiría que estaba feliz de ver al kitsune tan emocionado con la idea de comprar palomitas y nunca le dejaría saber lo preocupado que había estado por él en esas dos semanas.

Pero si le diría esa noche después de la obra, quizás no con palabras lo mucho que le quería.

* * *

**-Teatro Sant Louis de Lacourt, 9:00 pm-**

Youko yacía mirando por entre medio de una cortina color verde que separaba el escenario de las butacas del teatro como comenzaba a llegar la gente para disfrutar de la obra que estrenarían en cinco minutos, estaba nervioso y más lo estuvo cuando vislumbró en medio de ese público a sus compañeros de basketball sentados a la izquierda de la tercera fila.

Youko se mordió un labio, ¿porqué tenían que sentarse tan cerca del escenario? Oh, su corazón latió rapidísimo y sintió que la cara se le enrojecía, sabía que sudaba y que estaba respirando bastante rápido de sólo saber que él aparecía en la primera entrega de la obra.

¿Se vería ridículo con aquel traje de cuello negro?, suspiró.

-Oh vamos, no eres una nenita para preocuparte de esas tonterías-se dijo, cerró los ojos, se concentró en escuchar los sonidos del aire, se concentró en oír el ruido de la gente hablando y en percibir el aroma de los perfumes y de las bases de maquillaje que estaban colocándole a sus compañeros de trabajo tras de si, al abrirlos lo primero que vislumbró fue a su compañera de canto colocándose unos zapatos de tacón blanco, Midori se veía preciosa con aquel vestido azul de una pieza y la niña traía su cabellera atada en una larga trenza que le caía por todo un hombro; Youko observó como Midori se frotaba las manos y como la chica repasaba mentalmente las letras de sus canciones.

-Ya, estoy lista-le dijo, Youko sólo bajó su cabeza para indicarle que si ella lo estaba entonces él también, Midori era tres años más joven y llevaba seis en el mundo del teatro, y si ella sentía que estaba lista entonces él también lo estaría.

Cinco minutos después la cortina se elevó en el aire, las luces azuladas en focos con forma de flor fueron encendidas, una melodía en violín comenzó a ser tocada por Tristán; el director de la obra se ubicó al centro del escenario y pidió silencio a la gente que yacía en el público.

Desde donde él estaba, Youko podía ver a Hiei Jaganshi y Kurama Minamino sentados en unas butacas del centro, podía ver a sus amigos de la infancia y a personas que no conocía.

Pero no encontró a Kuroune por más que se dedicó a mirar a ese extraño público.

Y aquello, en el fondo, dolió.

El director hizo una reverencia luego de que la gente se silenciara, descendió por las escaleras del escenario y Youko ingresó junto a Midori para ubicarse en el centro donde se encontraba un micrófono, apenas su cuerpo llegó hasta ese punto una luz azul iluminó el centro del recinto y Youko supo que cada rostro estaba concentrado en verle a él. Midori se ubicó en la esquina del teatro, colocó sus manos sobre su cabellera lacia, una pierna comenzó a imitar a una muñeca de caja musical; traía una flor blanca en la falda azulada.

Entonces el peliplateado respiró deprisa y pensó que su cuerpo flotaba en una nube invisible…¿esto era real verdad?, ¿cantaría frente a personas que no conocía y no se equivocaría? Youko esperó con sus ojos cerrados a que el violín de Tristán terminase aquella melodía y cambiase a una más suave, y cuando la melodía cambió el ex – jugador de basquetball dejó que su voz saliese tan intensa y tan viva a la vez que fue capaz de lograr que aquel teatro solo se concentrara en él.

Y nada más existió en su mente….nada más que las letras de la canción que tenía que interpretar…nada más que el baile de la niña que yacía a su izquierda imitando a una muñeca de caja de música, nada más que aquella historia que hablaba de él y de Midori, de un amor que no podía ser, de dos chicos que se conocieron un día de guerra; sólo pudo evocar las imágenes del libreto en su memoria, escenas de dos jóvenes que eran separados por la vida y que jamás volvían a verse.

Y al pensar en eso, sintió un extraño palpitar en su corazón….

Respiró, y se concentró en el sonido de su voz…Youko no escuchaba más que silencio, el jugador podía imaginar si quería un estadio vacio donde sólo le alumbraban los focos principales, podía imaginar si quería para perder el miedo el color anaranjado del suelo junto a sus líneas divisorias en tono azul.

Y también, en su mente, la respiración cuando corres para alcanzar un balón de basquetball, pero Youko ya sabía que jamás volvería a sentir aquello ni nada parecido, y sabía que si esa noche lograba experimentar algo muy parecido se quedaría siempre con las introducciones, además era de conocimiento mundial que adoraba ser el centro de atención.

.

…_¿Qué deseas doncella mía para que me ames esta noche de mayo?..._

…_¿Eres real?, ¿te habré soñado una tarde?…_

_..¿Me habrás hechizado con tus juegos de princesa?..._

…_¿Eres una extraña ilusión que vino a mi mente?..._

…_¿o podré sentirte con la yema de mis dedos si trato de rozarte la boca?..._

_._

…_Prima donna mía, hermoso cuento de juventud…_

… _¿Por qué lloras cuanto te digo que quiero alejarte de este lugar de barata muerte?..._

…_¿Por qué cuando te pido te vayas conmigo te niegas diciendo que jamás podrás abandonar este lugar?..._

_._

…_Oh, Myrcella, esta noche de mayo quiero regalarte algo que nadie más te haya dado…_

…_Esta noche de mayo cuando las ventanas son impactadas por proyectiles…_

…_Esta noche de mayo cuando sentimos el corazón latir de puro miedo…_

…_¡Ven conmigo!, huyamos antes de que me llamen a la guerra…_

…_¡No quiero sentir llamar a la helada muerte a la puerta de mi vida!…_

_._

…_Prima donna mía…_

… _Hay más valor en cuidar lo que se ama que en proteger todo un país que no conoces…_

_._

…_Prima donna mía…_

…_Hay más valor en decir no quiero irme, porque anhelo mirar tus ojos brillando en cada amanecer…_

_._

…_Myrcella, nuestra historia se llama "Esas flores de Mayo"…_

…_Y como ellas, deseo, las conserves en todo su esplendor…_

_._

Del otro lado del escenario Kurama sintió su corazón latir con furia, apresó su mano en la de Hiei, a su izquierda el capitán del equipo de Tokio yacía en silencio escuchando la letra que salía por la voz de su antiguo compañero de Basquetball.

-Canta muy bien Hiei…según este folleto-El pelirrojo le señaló un papel color amarillo que le habían entregado al ingreso del teatro. –Dice que el inicio fue cambiado debido a que la primera letra no se entendía debido a que estaba en italiano, resumieron la historia en esta letra- Hiei le recibió el papel, al leer el reparto de los personajes ambos se sorprendieron al contemplar que Youko era el segundo personaje principal.

-Sabes, se le ve muy feliz…no creo que regrese a las canchas-

-Espero que Kuroune sepa valorar este mundo que a enamorado a Youko-dijo Kurama, cosa que hizo que Hiei arquera una ceja en señal de duda.-Luego te lo diré Hiei, algún día- Dijo, entonces, ambos dejaron de hablar y se concentraron en seguir escuchando la canción del peli-plateado.

Kurama al notar que el pelinegro yacía con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en la letra se dispuso a mirar a la gente que yacía a su alrededor y al resto del público.

Pero como Youko Kurama no encontró a Kuroune.

* * *

**-Teatro de Paris, dos horas después-**

Había corrido tan rápido como le dieron las piernas apenas el partido hubo finalizado…Kuroune sentía en su cabeza las palpitaciones de sus rodillas, el dolor del pecho por el latir apresurado de su corazón y también la angustia que se experimenta cuando sabes que has llegado tarde.

Y que no podías llegar tarde porque habías deseado a que llegase ese instante durante toda una semana, mientras veías cada noche como pasaban los días y tachabas en una agenda con un lápiz rojo esas tardes en que todo te producía dolor de cabeza.

¿Y qué decir del nerviosismo que se acumulaba en su pecho cada vez que se ocultaba el sol y él entendía que quedaban pocas horas para poder ir a verle?

Oh, pero había llegado tarde…y él no quería llegar tarde.

No ese día…

_-¡A las 22:00 de este día finaliza el primer encuentro para las semifinales de Europa!-_

El jugador de basquetball escuchaba todavía en su cabeza la voz del locutor al dictaminar el término del partido, de paso el sonido del silbato del árbitro hizo cortocircuito en su memoria, el aroma de los algodones y el color brillante de los papeles de la barra de Corea cayendo desde un lado de la cancha de Francia provocó que Kuroune quisiese gritar y gritar...

¿De qué servía al fin y al cabo haber ganado aquel encuentro si no había logrado llegar a tiempo como había prometido?

_-Cuando estés listo ven a verme…yo esperaré-_

Ese dolor era insoportable, era frustrante… Kuroune tragó aire sólo para comprobar al abrir las puertas del teatro que estaba solo y que el lugar estaba helado; al dejar que sus piernas descansasen en el suelo sintió otra vez la misma amarga sensación; aquella que experimentaba cada vez que algo le salía mal, traía las manos sobre las rodillas, la cabeza en dirección del piso, la boca se abría y cerraba con increíble velocidad al respirar.

_-¡Corea a clasificado para el próximo encuentro contra Alemania el próximo mes de febrero!, ¡señoras y señores esto es algo que no ocurría desde hace cinco años!-_

Kuroune se mordió la boca, cerró los ojos.

En ese segundo odió tener el puesto número dos, porque si hubiese sido el de siempre habría podido irse y no habría tenido que sostener la copa junto al capitán y a su entrenador.

-Ya basta…no puedo más…-se dijo, la verdad era que estaba cansado y arto, la verdad era que Kuroune sólo quería unas manos suaves que le sujetasen la espalda cuando cayese y no pudiese levantarse de ese suelo frío color rojizo. La verdad era que su corazón estaba agotado y que no encontraba razones para continuar, y ese escenario gigantesco y vacío solo provocaba volver a sentirse desorientado y sólo.

Vacío y desorientado…cómo la expresión de los ojos de Karazu que vio en una noticia de un periódico aquella mañana en que le escribió aquella carta.

Kuroune caminó por el teatro, subió al escenario, vislumbró lo genial que se sentía estar allí y se imaginó por unos escasos segundos lo maravilloso que debió sentirse Youko en ese lugar siendo admirado por cientos de personas, siendo el centro de atención en una obra que no esperaba volver a poder ir a mirar una noche de un helado viernes de septiembre.

El escenario estaba oscuro y no había gente sentada en las butacas, la cortina color verde yacía colgada y había unos cuantos papeles tirados en el suelo.

Pero ese teatro yacía abandonado como su corazón…

-Soy tan idiota…-dijo a la nada, otra vez ese sentimiento de dolor atravesándole en el pecho regresó, como si miles de agujas estuviesen clavándose en su piel y era imposible contener las ganas de dejarse caer en aquel suelo y querer rogar a quien sea que regresase el tiempo sólo una hora antes. Porque quizás, si hubiese llegado una hora antes habría podido ver a Youko y habría podido escucharle hablar o incluso habría podido rozar una mano con la suya.

¿Por qué estas cosas tenían que justamente pasarle a él?, ¿qué acaso estaba atado a permanecer con Karazu y por eso no había podido llegar a ver a Youko?, ¡justamente ahora cuando su corazón había entendido que Youko era lo que le faltaba, que el otro era lo que lo hacía salir cada día a correr por esas infernales canchas para ganarse un lugar en el estadio de Paris!

_-Me quedaré en Paris-_

Paris…Kuroune rememoró lo bien que se veía Youko al pronunciar aquello, lo seguro; lo determinado de sus ojos color oro.

Youko le había dado un cambio a su vida, y él por lograr llegar ese día había hecho hasta lo imposible para que su equipo llegase hasta las canchas parisinas, porque si llegaban a enfrentar a Italia se quedarían en Paris por un año y si llegaban a ganarle a Italia podrían entrenar en Francia, y él podría dar vuelta la página junto a Youko.

Al final, aquel dolor terminó por derrotarlo y Kuroune se dejó caer en el frío suelo que ya no tenía alfombras de color verde.

Respiró el aroma que aún quedaba en el escenario, algo mezclado entre vainilla y miel, al bajar la mirada Kuroune vislumbró en medio del piso una flor de loto que yacía olvidada en ese teatro, la recogió, parecía un prendedor, Kuroune comenzó a rozar con sus dedos los pétalos color blanco rosáceo de la estructura, ¿habría sido de un vestido aquel adorno?, cuando terminó por ganarle la curiosidad por querer saber si era real o una imitación de aquella flor Kuroune experimentó el roce de una mano en su cabellera.

Y la flor terminó otra vez en el suelo del teatro.

Kuroune se giró, Youko le miraba sonriéndole sarcásticamente y sostenía en una mano un panfleto en color beige, el jugador de Corea se sonrojó, trató de decir algo, pero Youko fue más rápido y recogió el prendedor de flor que el otro había soltado.

-Es demasiado femenino para ti, te queda mejor algo en color púrpura Kuroune-

-No pensaba usarlo…sólo…bueno-

Youko se sentó al lado del jugador y con una mano llevó la cabeza de Kuroune sobre uno de sus hombros, Kuroune sintió el latir de su corazón y la manera en que los dedos de Youko rozaban su cabellera azabache.

-Sabía que vendrías, por eso me quedé aquí esperándote, ¿te lo prometí no?- dijo y al escuchar aquella frase Kuroune terminó por morderse un labio, apresó su rostro en medio de la sudadera blanca del otro, ocultando el claro sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Por un minuto pensé que no te volvería a ver...y dolió…demasiado Youko- dijo, el peliplateado pestañeó, un suspiro, una mano rozó con más fuerza la cabellera negra mientras las manos de Kuroune se aferraban con fuerza a la cintura de Youko.

El ex jugador sintió el latir de su corazón tan fuerte que agradeció el haberse quedado en el teatro aún cuando todos terminaron dejándole solo.

-Entonces… ¿Te quedas conmigo en Paris?-

El jugador de basquetball levantó su mirada de la sudadera, no pronunció palabra, y sólo se dedicó a besar la frente de Youko esperando que el otro entendiese su gesto.

Porque lo que quería decirle ese viernes tenía tanto sentimiento, que era imposible para él que saliese de sus labios en forma de simples palabras.

Youko se rió de aquello, y siguió rozando la cabellera de Kuroune.

-Sabes, la próxima vez te regalaré un celular, para que me avises que llegarás tarde o me escribas un mensaje, me parece que eres más de los que escriben que de los que hablan Nue-dijo este, logrando que Kuroune se sonriera y terminará por llevar una mano a su rostro por lo ridículo que sonó aquello.

Transcurrieron minutos de esa idea pero ninguno pronunció palabra.

En ese segundo, en que aquel teatro se hallaba solitario y sin luz Kuroune supo que Youko siempre le sostendría con sus manos cuando él sintiese que estaba a punto de caer en un suelo rojizo y helado y deseó con todo su corazón poder hacer lo mismo por Youko, durante cada día que se lo permitiera la vida.

* * *

-**Calles de Paris a esa misma hora-**

Kurama yacía en su silla de ruedas en silencio, en una mano traía un folleto de los que quedaron en aquel teatro y veía atentamente la gran cantidad de estrellas que cubrían el cielo aquella noche de septiembre, percibía el latir de su corazón en su pecho, el hielo que caía a esa hora en sus manos mientras se dejaba llevar por Hiei en esa silla de metal. En ese segundo pensó que sería maravilloso poder detener el tiempo.

Hiei frenó la silla de ruedas, el kitsune abrió sus ojos verdes ante eso.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, Hiei no le miraba, estaba concentrado en buscar algo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, Kurama esperó.

-Hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarte esta noche Kurama-dijo, el zorro se sorprendió ante esta idea, Hiei no le miraba, y por ello Kurama supo que debía ser algo muy personal y que le costó durante todo el camino de regreso del teatro poder decírselo.

Kurama se sonrió.

Hiei sujetó con fuerza la silla de ruedas, cambió la dirección del aparato, con fuerza comenzó a deslizar las viejas ruedas de aquella silla de metal en la que Kurama yacía sentado de hace años.

-Mira las luces de estas calles kitsune, una noche por mes son encendidas en este sector-dijo Hiei, Kurama buscó los focos de las calles, en efecto, había luces de color verde en aquellas lámparas.

-¿Luces verdes?-preguntó, Hiei siguió llevando la silla, Kurama comenzó a ver unas cuantas casitas y unos negocios de artesanía que cualquier otro día habrían pasado desapercibidos para él.

-¿Qué es este lugar Hiei?-preguntó, Hiei frenó un segundo, respiró el aire de las calles de Paris, una mano se deslizó por su cuello mientras que la otra yacía sobre la cabellera negra de su cabeza.

-Mira a tu izquierda kitsune, hay una pequeña plaza en donde están los mismos focos de color verde-dijo, Kurama giró la visual, ya no veía el cemento de las calles, ni las tiendas de artesanía de color violeta, tampoco había casas cerca, cuando una luz verde iluminó el cielo Kurama vislumbró una plaza que yacía rodeada de árboles y en la cual habían unas cuantas bancas, al medio una fuente reposaba con forma de cisne, y la cantidad de flores rojizas que pudo ver fueron muchas para contarlas.

Una reja separaba la plaza de la calle, había un candado.

El kitsune iba a hacer una pregunta, pero Hiei lo ignoró y cruzó hasta la reja con candado.

-Hace años que no venía Kurama, lo bueno, es que jamás me deshice de la llave de la reja-dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo. Luego de que el candado cayó al suelo, Kurama vislumbró como Hiei sujetaba su silla de ruedas e ingresaban a la plaza en silencio, Kurama esperó, cuando Hiei se detuvo frente a la fuente el kitsune sintió en su rostro pequeñas gotas de agua cristalina que comenzaban a mojarle los labios.

-Es una hermosa fuente-

-La hizo mi padre…cuando estaba vivo-dijo, Kurama sintió un escalofrío. Giró el rostro, Hiei se sentó en la estructura de mármol que era de color perla con ribetes verde mar. –Hoy cumplimos un mes desde que estamos juntos… ¿sabes Kitsune?-dijo.

Si, Kurama lo sabía…

El modelo se acercó con la silla de ruedas, colocó una mano en una palma de Hiei, el jugador de basquetball se mordió un labio, luego de ello miró al kitsune a los ojos. Kurama supo en ese instante que Hiei no iba a darle flores, o alguna prenda de ropa, supo que para Hiei aquel día era tan importante que quería darle algo que no se concentrase en simples objetos materiales.

Y aquello, en el fondo de su corazón fue algo demasiado valioso para el Kitsune.

Iba a decir algo, pero entonces una cantidad de luces color verde comenzaron a parpadear, en parte eran molestas, aun cuando se veían muy bien en la plaza.

-Las luces son…una idea tonta que tuvo mi padre hace años, era diseñador de interiores, ya sabes, le gustaba mucho diseñar cuartos, casas y todas esas cosas, un día Hina le pidió que le creara un lugar para que ella pudiese venir cuando quisiese estar sola, él le hizo esta plaza, por eso tengo una llave de ella-

-¿Y por qué las luces verdes Hiei?-

-Lo que más amaba mi madre cuando él estaba vivo eran las luciérnagas, así que él se las diseñó de tal forma que pudiesen atraerlas cada noche que se encendieran las luces, están programadas de esa manera, una vez al mes se encienden las de la calle, pero las que están dentro de esta plaza se encienden con el movimiento, se pueden apagar si gustas claro-

-No, son bonitas, y me gustan las luciérnagas- Hiei se rió con sorna, levantó los hombros en señal de que estaba loco, pero quería a Kurama así que dejaría encendidas las luces.

Hiei colocó una mano en la cabellera del Kitsune.

-Esta noche, quería traerte aquí, porque hace años que no venía, hubo un tiempo en que no podía pensar en mi padre, yo…no quería volver a verlo; era tonto, descuidado, pero amaba tanto a mi madre y como era un niño que no entendía los problemas de los adultos terminé lastimándolo y jamás volví a verlo, no creo que estés entendiendo nada de lo que trato de decirte porque simplemente no puedo decirlo de otra forma…no me salen las palabras Kurama, por eso quería darte algo aquí-dijo, Hiei revolvió dentro de su chaqueta, un sobre color crema descansaba en sus manos ahora, se veía bastante pesado. Kurama lo recibió cuando Hiei se lo entregó.

-Supongo que en parte estas triste esta noche, sé que cumplimos un mes y que esto no es un regalo de esos de los que supongo esperarías, pero…esta mañana cuando vi tu calendario tachado con un círculo rojo pensé que merecías saber más cosas sobre mí, cosas que jamás podría decirte con meras palabras-

Kurama dejó de mirar a Hiei, se concentró en el paquete, al ingresar una mano al sobre el kitsune sintió el roce de una tapa de cartón y algo metálico, al dejar que aquellos objetos cayesen sobre sus rodillas los ojos verdes del kitsune se encontraron con dos llaves y un cuaderno.

-¿Esto…podría ser?-comenzó a balbucear, Hiei se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró unas frases que dejaron a Kurama mudo por un instante.

-Es el diario que llevé durante los años que estuve en el centro correccional, sé que Yukina te contó lo que pasó con mi padre porque ella me lo dijo una noche, y sé que sabes que fueron los años en que me convertí en basquetbolista. Yo quiero…que tu lo tengas, y que si quieres lo leas-dijo, Kurama sintió el corazón latiéndole con furia, inspiró con fuerza, el aire estaba helado aquella noche.

-No esperaba que llegases a tenerme tanta confianza-dijo, una mano yació en su boca, la otra aún estaba sobre el cuaderno de tapa dura.

-Yo tampoco, pero fuiste ganándotela kitsune…poco a poco…por eso esta mañana supe que tenía que dártelo-

-¿Y las llaves?-

-¿No se te ocurre nada?, ¿no se te ocurre de donde pueden ser Kitsune?-dijo, Kurama se concentró en mirar las llaves, oh vamos, podía ser de cualquier cosa, de un candando, de una caja de una cerradura.

De una cerradura…

-Hiei, estas llaves…-

-Son de aquella habitación a la que jamás te he dejado entrar Kurama… no las necesitaré más- dijo, el modelo otra vez sintió el latir en su pecho, otra vez sintió aquella extraña emoción apenas esas palabras surgieron de esa garganta.

-¿Quieres que yo las tenga?-

-La verdad, quiero que cambiamos aquella habitación, quizás podría ser un bonito cuarto para tus cosas personales-

Kurama abrió los ojos de golpe…

-Pero si yo no tengo una habitación-

-¿Y qué es entonces la que estamos compartiendo en mi departamento Kurama?, pensaba en que trasladásemos tus cosas de donde sea que vivías antes a la casa, y quizás remodelemos esa habitación- dijo el otro con sorna, Kurama se sonrojó.

Hiei sabía que jamás le diría a Kurama que esa mañana supo que estaba listo para dejar ir aquellos recuerdos, y que quería en ese minuto dar vuelta la página, porque, Si Yukina y Hina pudieron hacerlo, ¿por qué él no?

-Eres un gran tonto, cuando quieres hacerme llorar sabes exactamente que decir para lograrlo Hiei….idiota, pero no te dejaré que me veas haciendo eso, no esta noche capitán de cuarta-dijo, Kurama guardó las llaves en su bolsillo y rozó con sus dedos la cubierta del diario.

-Al menos conseguí ponerte nervioso y ver tu rostro sorprendido tres veces esta noche-dijo Hiei, Kurama se rió de esa respuesta, entonces, sin previo aviso el kitsune besó la frente de Hiei y depositó una caja color azul en las manos del basquetbolista.

-Feliz aniversario, ábrelo cuando estemos en casa, no lo hagas ahora, no quiero que discutamos lo cursi que soy-le dijo, Hiei se sonrió y dejó que Kurama siguiese besándole la frente para continuar en sus mejillas y terminar en su boca.

En ese segundo, Hiei pensó que había ganado algo más importante que un partido.

Había ganado a Kurama…

En silencio se prometió que cuidaría del kitsune todo el tiempo en que estuviesen juntos y esperaba que fueran muchos aniversarios.

-Si me das una pista Kitsune de qué hay en la cajita lo haré-dijo, Kurama se volvió a reír.

-Comienza con Ani y termina con llos- Hiei se mordió una boca.

-Mejor lo abro en la casa-

Luego de ello, ambos se quedaron en silencio vislumbrando la gran cantidad de luciérnagas que comenzaron a reunirse en la plaza de parís y se quedaron escuchando los latidos de ambos que se tornaban uno solo en sus corazones.

* * *

_**Continuará-**_

**Capítulo final: Fragancia Nocturna, 28 de abril.**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que hayan llegado hasta este episodio, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, mis disculpas por haber tardado un día, pero al menos logré cumplirles, sucede que la escena de Kuroune no terminaba por convencerme pero la volví a escribir apenas sentí el choque de inspiración gracias a una canción de Linkin Park.

Debido a que estoy enviciada viendo en HBO Juego de tronos me he tomado la libertad de agregar el Nombre de la princesa Myrcella en el relato de Youko porque me gusta como suena con esos versos.

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, dónde lamentablemente tendremos que decir adiós, pero habrán más historias de mi autoría, si es que quieren leer algo más mío. (rRsas)

Nos veremos el 28, si la vida y el tiempo me lo permiten.

Besos.

* * *

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty_Wolf, Twinipuu, Kaedhe Hime, Roronoa Minamino y Rescue-coluptor. Y a todas las personas que leen mi historia.

* * *

.

…_**La katana ha sido envenenada…**_

…_**Ahora, la instrucción fue dada pero no parece haberse cumplido...**_

…_**Si los sentimientos que han sido heridos en mi corazón continúan se convertirán en algo que no podré deshacer…**_

…_**Para mí, incluso ahora me siento triste, ¿No he sufrido demasiado al nacer en este mundo?...**_

…_**La imperfección en el control que tengo de mi mismo…**_

… _**Un cuervo que se perdió totalmente en su vuelo…**_

…_**Mis alas se volverán blancas...**_

…_**Y no dejaré de luchar…**_

-Karasu-

One Ok Rock


End file.
